Efecto Mariposa - Dramione
by dioslag
Summary: Todos conocemos las aventuras de Harry Potter y sus amigos. Sin embargo, ¿qué hubiera pasado si Draco tuviera un hermano? ¿Y si Harry tuviera una hermana?. La historia habría sido bien distinta ...o igual no. Historia que empieza en el primer curso de Hogwarts de Draco, Hermione, Harry, Ron, Taurus y Violet. (Draco/Hermione)
1. NOTAS INICIALES

Hola a todos este es mi primer fic dramione. Como ya he comentado en la descripción, en este fic Harry y Draco tienen una hermana y un hermano respectivamente. Aunque será mucho más importante en la historia el hermano de Draco que la hermana de Harry.

El hermano de Draco se llama Taurus, tiene el pelo oscuro, ojos negros y el cabello lo tiene al estilo mohicano. Para que os hagáis una idea es una versión más joven de Noah Puckerman (Puck) de la serie Glee que interpretó Mark Salling.

La hermana de Harry se llama Violet, tiene el pelo largo negro con una trenza y a diferencia de su hermano no tiene cicatriz.

El resto de personajes son fisicamente como los actores que los interpretan en las películas.

Fechas de cumpleaños:

-Harry y Violet Potter: 31 de julio de 1980 (son gemelos). Nació unos segundos antes Harry Potter.

-Ron Weasley: 1 de Marzo de 1980.

-Hermione Granger: 19 de Septiembre de 1979.

-Draco Malfoy: Esta fecha la he cambiado del original para que tenga más sentido. 27 de Agosto de 1980. (el más joven de los protagonistas)

-Taurus Malfoy: 3 de Septiembre de 1979. (el mayor de los protagonistas).

Todos van al mismo curso. Los hermanos Malfoy no son gemelos, pero se sacan menos de 1 año, unos 360 días aproximadamente. Y todos los nacidos entre el 1 de septiembre de 1979 y 31 de agosto de 1980 comparten curso escolar.

Por último, quiero destacar que esto es un fic con POV cambiantes entre Hermione, Draco y Taurus. Y en menor medida Violet, Harry y Ron.

Todos los personajes y la historia pertenecen a JK Rowling.


	2. DRACO 01

**Todos los personajes y la historia pertenecen a JK Rowling**

 **P.O.V. DRACO MALFOY**

Hoy es 27 de Agosto de 1991. El día en que cumplo 11 años. El día en que recibiré la carta de admisión para poder entrar en el Colegio de Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Mentiría si dijera que no estoy nervioso.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, cariño mío! -gritó mi madre Narcissa mientras me inundaba de besos el rostro.

Yo, rojo como un tomate, no sabía como decirle que parara sin que se sintiera mal. Por suerte, dejó sus muestras de afecto sin necesidad que yo le recordara que ya no era un niño. Ya tenía 11 años.

-Felicidades hijo mío. -dijo mi padre Lucius. -Ten. Una lechuza ha llegado hoy con una carta. Ábrela.

Yo sabía de que se trataba y aún así me temblaban las manos. Abrí el sobre de manera poco ortodoxa y me dispuse a leerla

 _COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA_

 _Querido señor Malfoy:_

 _Tenemos el placer de informarle que dispone de una plaza en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia. Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de agosto._

 _Muy cordialmente, Minerva Mcgonagall (directora adjunta)._

-Voy a mandar una lechuza con mi respuesta. -comenté distraídamente.

-Ya la hemos mandado tu padre y yo. No te preocupes más por eso. Preocúpate de abrir tus regalos. -comentó con una sonrisa mi madre.

Había tres paquetes envueltos con papel de regalo y abrí el primero. Eran unos 1000 cromos de brujas y magos famosos.

-Dobby limpiando tu habitación encontró varios cromos de esos así que supuse que te gustaría tener toda la colección. He oído que son muy populares entre los niños de tu edad. -me explicó mi madre con una sonrisa.

-¡Gracias madre!. -le di un abrazo sincero y me dispuse a abrir el siguiente. Era un anillo precioso con diamantes que formaban la figura de una serpiente enroscada y la letra S en la parte superior. -Wow me encanta. Pero aún no es seguro que me escojan para Slytherin...

-Tonterías hijo. Estoy seguro que irás a nuestra corazón es tan Slytherin como el nuestro. Esto hijo reafirmará tu posición como príncipe de Slytherin. -dijo mi padre con orgullo.

-Gracias padre. -miré a mi hermano Taurus que estaba frunciendo el ceño ante las palabras de Lucius. -Pero, padre ¿no sería mejor dárselo a Taurus? Al fin y al cabo él es el primogénito.

-No te preocupes hermanito, no me gusta ponerme accesorios así que estoy encantado de que tu lo tengas. -me dijo con una sonrisa.- Ahora abre el mío.

Al abrirlo me di cuenta que eran dos libros. Uno sobre la historia de la familia Malfoy y otro sobre la historia Black.

-Se que eres un poco nerd así que pensé... -no le dejé acabar la frase ya que lo interrumpí con un abrazo. -Me estás poniendo rojo hermanito. Jaja.

-Gracias. Te quiero Taurus. -le dije mientras me separaba de él.

-Y yo a ti Draco. -me respondió mientras me revolvía el pelo.

SALTO TEMPORAL HASTA EL 1 DE SEPTIEMBRE 10:30 DE LA MAÑANA EN LA ESTACIÓN KING CROSS

No entiendo como estoy tan nervioso. Acabamos de atravesar la pared mágica, mis padres, mi hermano y yo para llegar al andé cuartos. Siempre he estudiado en casa con mi hermano. Nuestra educación nos ha impedido relacionarnos con más gente. Alguna vez salíamos a jugar, pero no el suficiente tiempo para que los niños que he conocido los considerara como amigos. Mi único amigo es y ha sido siempre mi hermano.

Tengo miedo de no hacer amigos. Tengo miedo de no ir a Slytherin. Tengo miedo de que me separen de mi hermano. Por Merlin, deja ya de un lado los pensamientos negativos. Mi madre nota lo agitado que estoy y me da un abrazo para calmarme. Lo consigue aunque no del todo.

-Taurus, cuida de Draco. Es tu responsabilidad. -oigo escuchar a mi padre con una mirada muy seria dirigida a mi hermano.

-Tranquilo padre, puedes contar conmigo. -ahora el que habla es mi hermano. A diferencia de mí, está muy tranquilo. Aunque quizás algo impaciente. Conociéndole seguro que querrá demostrar a los demás estudiantes cuanto antes quien manda ahí es él.

Después de las despedidas Taurus y yo nos dirigimos al Expreso de Hogwarts y nos sentamos en el primer compartimento que vemos libre.

-Padre tenía razón, ese anillo que llevas reafirmará tu posición de príncipe de Slytherin. Tú como príncipe de Slytherin y yo como rey haremos de Hogwarts nuestro patio de juegos. Nadie nos toserá. -me extiende su brazo derecho. - Juntos.

-Siempre. -le contesto automáticamente agarrándole el antebrazo derecho con mi mano derecho.

El juntos ... siempre, era un ritual que llevábamos realizando cada día desde que mi hermano recibiera una paliza con 7 años, por parte de 3 niños muggles por defenderme de ellos. Habían intentado robarme mi oso de peluche. Ellos no acabaron tan mal como Taurus, pero desde ese día tengo a mi hermano en un pedestal. Lo cierto es que le quiero incluso más que a mis padres.

Pasados unos minutos, entraron unos niños gordos de nuestra edad al compartimiento.

-¿Podemos sentarnos? -dijo tartamudeando uno de ellos.

-Claro. -contestó mi hermano. -Yo me llamo Taurus Malfoy y éste de aquí es mi hermano, Draco Malfoy.

-Yo soy Gregoy Goyle y él es Vincent Crabbe. Nuestros padres nos han hablado muy bien de la familia Malfoy. ¿Podemos ser vuestros amigos?.

¿Era tan fácil hacer amigos?. Es cierto que no parecían muy despiertos de mente y que el apellido Malfoy ayuda, pero aún así me sorprende que en menos de 1 minuto ya tengamos dos amigos.

-Por supuesto. -dijo sonriendo mi hermano. -Pero para tener la amistad de un Malfoy no vale solo con palabras, ambos esperamos que actuéis de acuerdo a nuestros intereses.

En la sonrisa de mi hermano había un deje de malicia que no me dejó desapercibido. Seguro que ya estaba planeando los siguientes pasos para colocarse en la cima de Hogwarts.

-Claro, haremos lo que queráis, para eso están los amigos. -dijo Goyle. Mi hermano asintió complacido. -Por cierto, he visto a los Potter en el compartimento 143.

-¿Los Potter?. -pregunté. -¿Hay más de uno?

-Sí. El niño que vivió, es decir Harry Potter, y su hermana gemela Violet Potter. -me contestó Crabbe.

-Qué interesante. Me tendría que haber informado mejor. No solo resulta que el niño que vivió irá a nuestro curso, sino que tenía una hermana gemela. Pues nos tendremos que presentar, ¿verdad que sí, Draco?. -me preguntó con una sonrisa ladeada Taurus.

-Guiadnos Goyle y Crabbe. - les dije mientras nos levantábamos.

Nos encaminábamos a su compartimento y cuando estábamos a punto de entrar escuché la voz de un niño que le explicaba las reglas del quidditch a un niño y a una niña.

-es un deporte de magos en el que se juega siete contra siete y... -escuché hablar a un niño pelirrojo.

-¿Es verdad? -dije mientras entrábamos al compartimento los cuatro. -Se rumorea que en este compartimento está Harry Potter. ¿Eres tú?. -pregunté señalando al que tenía pinta de serlo. No podía ser la chica ni tampoco el pelirrojo pecoso.

-Sí. -contestó avergonzado el chico de las gafas.

-Oh, éste es Crabbe y este Goyle. -dije viendo que nos miraba a los cuatro con nerviosismo. -Él es mi hermano Taurus Malfoy y yo soy Draco Malfoy.

Escuché una risita por parte del pelirrojo que me cabreó. Pero fue mi hermano el que se exaltó.

-Te parece que nuestros nombres son divertidos, ¿no?. -le expresó con odio mi hermano. -no necesito preguntarte quien eres. Mi padre me dijo que todos los Weasley son pelirrojos, con pecas y más hijos que los que pueden mantener. -se volvió hacia los Potter. -Muy pronto descubriréis que algunas familias de magos son mucho mejores que otras. ¿Y tú no te presentas, niña?

-Pareces de la misma edad que yo así que no me llames niña. -le contestó la niña que supongo que sería Violet Potter. -Además, has sido muy brusco con la familia de Ron por lo que no quiero presentarme.

-Solo te estaba dando un consejo. No querréis haceros amigos de los de la clase indebida. Los Malfoy os podemos ayudar en eso. -continuó mi hermano.

Taurus extendió la mano en dirección a Harry Potter, pero éste no la aceptó. Mi hermano le miraba con una mezcla de ira, incredulidad y curiosidad.

-Creo que podemos darnos cuenta sin ayuda de nadie de cuáles son los indebidos, gracias. -dijo con frialdad Harry Potter, asintiendo con la cabeza la niña

Una mueca de desagrado apareció en el rostro de Taurus. Yo solo estaba pensando que en menos de 10 minutos había conseguido 2 amigos y 3 enemigos. Podría haber sido peor.

Volvimos a nuestro compartimento, y durante el transcurso del trayecto mi hermano se lo pasó maldiciendo por lo bajo a los Weasley y a los Potter.

-Se arrepentirán de repudiar mi oferta. Esos cabezas huecas reci...-fue interrumpido por la aparición de una niña con el cabello largo y encrespado.

¿Los ángeles serán así?

-¿Alguien ha visto un sapo? Neville perdió uno. -dijo la niña.

Tenía un tono de voz angelical, nunca mejor dijo. A mi hermano no le debió parecer lo mismo, ya que hizo una mueca de disgusto al verse interrumpido.

-¿Sapo ?¿ Neville?. -tartamudeé.

Por Merlin, soy patético. Estoy nervioso como un flan y no se por qué.


	3. HERMIONE 01

**Todos los personajes y la historia pertenecen a JK Rowling**

 **P.O.V. HERMIONE**

-¿Sapo?¿Neville ? - oí como tartamudeaba un chico con el pelo rubio platino.

-Aa lo siento. Dejad que me explique hay un chico que se llama Neville Longbottom que ha perdido a su mascota. Un sapo que se llama Trevor, y estoy ayudándole a buscarlo por el tren.

-Pues no está por aquí. -contestó el rubio. -Pero si quieres te ayudo a encontrarlo.

-Estaría bien. Muchas gracias .-le sonreí y esto hizo que se ruborizara.

Se estaba levantando el rubio cuando fue sujetado por un chico con el cabello oscuro rapado por los lados al estilo mohicano.

-Un momento, estás siendo muy descortés viniendo aquí sin presentarte y pidiendo a mi hermano que te ayude a encontrar la mascota de ese traidor a la sangre. -me miró frunciendo el ceño.

¿Hermano? No se parecían en nada, la verdad. Aunque antes he visto a los gemelos Potter y tampoco se parecían mucho. ¿Traidor a la sangre? Nunca había escuchado ese término.

-Claro, claro. Donde están mis modales. Me llamo Hermione Granger. Encantada de conoceros. -dije extendiendo la mano

-Yo soy Draco Malfoy. -dijo el rubio apretándome la mano.

Con su tacto sentí una pequeña chispa que hizo que apartara la mano asustada de esa sensación. Me pregunto si el chico habrá sentido lo mismo.

-Él es mi hermano Taurus Malfoy y ellos son Vincent Crabbe y Gregory Goyle. -dijo el rubio apartando la mirada.

-Encantado. -contestaron a la vez los niños gorditos mientras devoraban unas papas.

-Mmm, Granger... -dijo el hermano de Draco, Taurus. -No recuerdo ese apellido. ¿Donde trabajan tus padres?. -me miró con curiosidad el pelinegro.

-Mis padres son dentistas. -respondí. Ante la mirada de extrañeza de los cuatro continué con la explicación. -Soy hija de muggles.

Esas palabras provocaron una reacción simultánea en los cuatro chicos. Crabbe y Goyle dejaron de comer y tenían la boca muy abierta, Taurus puso una mueca desagradable y escupió al suelo y Draco tenía los ojos tan abiertos como platos. Me estaba muriendo de vergüenza, ¿tan raro era que hubiera hijos de muggles en Hogwarts? El silencio era muy incómodo. Después de unos segundos que me parecieron horas decidí volver a hablar.

-Mmm bueno ..me voy. -dije mirando a Draco esperando que me acompañara pero seguía petrificado.

\- Sí, será mejor que te vayas. -dijo Taurus mientras volvía a escupir al suelo.

Sentí una punzada en el pecho al ver que Draco no me seguía para buscar a Trevor como me había prometido pero reanudé mi búsqueda dejando a los cuatro chicos atrás.


	4. DRACO 02

**Todos los personajes y la historia pertenecen a JK Rowling**

 **P.O.V. DRACO MALFOY**

-Maldita sangre sucia. -oigo a mi hermano comentar. -¿cómo se atreve a hablarnos? Por Merlin, incluso te ha tocado Draco. ¿Draco? ¿Estás bien?

No podía ser. Es imposible. Me niego a aceptarlo. Se suponía que los sangre sucia eran poco mejores que bestias sin ningún encanto. ¿Cómo es posible que un ángel fuera una sangre sucia? Tengo un nudo en el estómago que no puedo ni hablar.

-Igual tiene gases. -comenta mientra volvía a comer Crabbe

Le dirijo una mirada fulminante, pero sigo sin poder digerir lo que me había pasado. Desde que me contaron la historia de como Harry Potter había derrotado al Que-no-debe-ser-nombrado siempre había imaginado como de maravilloso sería poder ser su amigo. Pues bien, no solo se me había destruido ese sueño sino que ahora seríamos enemigos.

Quien me iba a decir que eso no iba a ser lo peor de todo. El descubrir que Granger es una sangre sucia... es con toda seguridad mucho peor que ser enemigo de Potter. ¡Y ni siquiera he entrado en Hogwarts! ¿Qué será lo siguiente que me pase hoy? ¿Me enviarán con los bobos de Hufflepuff? ¿Me enfrentaré a un troll?.

Oigo a mi hermano conversar con Crabbe y Goyle, pero no le presto atención a sus palabras. Acabo de cumplir 11 años y estoy deprimido. Maravilloso.

SALTO TEMPORAL YA DENTRO DEL COLEGIO DE HOGWARTS

Observo como la que antes se ha presentado como profesora McGonagall ponía en silencio un taburete de cuatro patas frente a los de primer año. Encima del taburete puso un sombrero puntiagudo de mago. El sombrero estaba muy sucio. Puse una mueca de disgusto, no quería ponerme en la cabeza algo tan asqueroso. Durante unos pocos segundos, se hizo un silencio completo. Entonces el sombrero se movió. Una rasgadura cerca del borde se abrió, ancha como una boca, y el sombrero comenzó a cantar:

 _Oh, podrás pensar que no soy bonito,_

 _pero no juzgues por lo que ves._

 _Me comeré a mí mismo si puedes encontrar_

 _un sombrero más inteligente que yo._

 _Puedes tener bombines negros,_

 _sombreros altos y elegantes._

 _Pero yo soy el Sombrero Seleccionador de Hogwarts_

 _y puedo superar a todos._

 _No hay nada escondido en tu cabeza_

 _que el Sombrero Seleccionador no pueda ver._

 _Así que pruébame y te diré_

 _dónde debes estar._

 _Puedes pertenecer a Gryffindor,_

 _donde habitan los valientes._

 _Su osadía, temple y caballerosidad_

 _ponen aparte a los de Gryffindor._

 _Puedes pertenecer a Hufflepuff,_

 _donde son justos y leales._

 _Esos perseverantes Hufflepuff_

 _de verdad no temen el trabajo pesado._

 _O tal vez a la antigua sabiduría de Ravenclaw,_

 _si tienes una mente dispuesta,_

 _porque los de inteligencia y erudición_

 _siempre encontrarán allí a sus semejantes._

 _O tal vez en Slytherin_

 _harás tus verdaderos amigos._

 _Esa gente astuta utiliza cualquier medio_

 _para lograr sus fines._

 _¡Así que pruébame! ¡No tengas miedo!_

 _¡Y no recibirás una bofetada!_

 _Estás en buenas manos (aunque yo no las tenga)._

 _Porque soy el Sombrero Pensante._

Todo el comedor estalló en aplausos cuando el sombrero terminó su canción. Éste se inclinó hacia las cuatro mesas y luego se quedó rígido otra vez.

—¡Entonces sólo hay que probarse el sombrero! —escuché decir al pelirrojo que se había reído de mi nombre. —Voy a matar a Fred.

A Taurus y a mi, padre ya nos había explicado como nos seleccionaban en las distintas casas así que no me pilló por sorpresa.

La profesora McGonagall se adelantaba con un gran rollo de pergamino.

—Cuando yo os llame, deberéis poneros el sombrero y sentaros en el taburete para que os seleccionen —dijo—. ¡Abbott, Hannah!

Una niña de rostro rosado y trenzas rubias salió de la fila, se puso el sombrero, que la tapó hasta los ojos, y se sentó. Un momento de pausa.

—¡HUFFLEPUFF! —gritó el sombrero.

La mesa de la derecha aplaudió mientras Hannah iba a sentarse con los de Hufflepuff.

—¡Bones, Susan!

—¡HUFFLEPUFF! —gritó otra vez el sombrero, y Susan se apresuró a sentarse al lado de Hannah.

—¡Boot, Terry!

—¡RAVENCLAW!

La segunda mesa a la izquierda aplaudió esta vez. Varios Ravenclaws se levantaron para estrechar la mano de Terry, mientras se reunía con ellos.

Brocklehurst, Mandy también fue a Ravenclaw.

Brown, Lavender resultó la primera nueva Gryffindor, en la mesa más alejada de la izquierda, que estalló en vivas.

Bulstrode, Millicent fue a Slytherin. Posteriormente Vicent Crabbe también fue seleccionado para Slytherin. Mi hermano, Goyle y yo aplaudimos con entusiasmo.

Comenzaba a sentirme mal. ¿Y sin el sombrero no me seleccionaba para Slytherin? Me estaban entrando nauseas.

—¡Finch-Fletchley, Justin!

—¡HUFFLEPUFF!

Algunas veces, el sombrero gritaba el nombre de la casa de inmediato, pero otras tardaba un poco en decidirse.

—Finnigan, Seamus. — estuvo sentado un minuto entero, antes de que el sombrero lo declarara un Gryffindor.

Al cabo de unos minutos Goyle también fue seleccionado para Slytherin y volvimos a aplaudir. Inmediatamente después Mcgonagall llamó a una de las causas, sino la principal, de mis molestias

—Granger, Hermione. -el corazón me latía a mil por hora.

Granger también estaba nerviosa ya que casi corrió hasta el taburete. Por favor, Slytherin, Slytherin, Slytherin. Sabia que era una plegaria inútil, no recuerdo ninguna sangre sucia que me haya comentado padre que haya estado en Slytherin.

—¡GRYFFINDOR! —gritó el sombrero.

-Mierda. -susurré lo suficientemente bajo para que no me escuchara mi hermano

Cuando Neville Longbottom, el chico que perdía su sapo, fue llamado, se tropezó con el taburete. El sombrero tardó un largo rato en decidirse. Cuando finalmente gritó: ¡GRYFFINDOR!, Neville salió corriendo, todavía con el sombrero puesto, y tuvo que devolverlo. Mi hermano estaba llorando de la risa.

-Malfoy Draco. -escuché decir a Mcgonagall.

Merlin, me voy a cagar encima. Fingí confianza y con pasos firmes me acerqué al sombrero. El sombrero apenas tocó mi cabeza y gritó:

-¡SLYTHERIN!.

-¡ESE ES MI HERMANO!. -escuché gritar a mi hermano mientras aplaudía

Fui a reunirse con mis amigos Crabbe y Goyle, con aire de satisfacción.

-Malfoy Taurus. -llamó la profesora

A diferencia de cuando dijo mi nombre. Ahora me encontraba totalmente tranquilo. Era imposible que mi hermano fuera a otra casa que no fuera Slytherin. No le sucedió lo mismo que a mi, yo no tuve que llevar ese asqueroso sombrero ni un segundo. Él sin embargo se lo tuvo que poner para que el sombrero eligiera.

Pasó el tiempo, minutos que se me hicieron horas. La gente empezaba a murmurar por lo bajo. Por Merlin, ¿cuanto tiempo va a tener que llevarlo hasta que se decida? ¿Por qué estaba dudando tanto ese sombrero asqueroso? Él es el tipo más Slytherin de los de primero sin género de duda, incluso creo que es más Slytherin que mi padre. Otra vez el nudo en el estómago. Mi mente ni siquiera había previsto otra posibilidad a la de verle en Slytherin. ¿Que haré si se lo llevan a otra casa?. Por suerte mientras empezaba oí escuchar el grito del sombrero

-¡SLYTHERIN!.

¡Gracias al cielo! Solté un suspiro y le dejé un sitio al lado mío.

-Taurus. -le susurré al oído mientras Mcgonagall seguía anunciando nombres.

-¿Qué pasa hermano?. -me dijo con una sonrisa

-¿Por qué ha tardado tanto tiempo en enviarte aquí?

-¿Y yo que sé? Igual mi cabello en punta le ha dificultado la tarea. Da igual ahora eso, lo importante es que estamos JUNTOS. -me volvía a extender el brazo para realizar nuestro pequeño ritual

-SIEMPRE. -le contesté

Ya no quedaba mucha gente. A Theodore Nott y a Pansy Parkinson los enviaron a Slytherin. Después unas gemelas, Patil y Patil. Para mi sorpresa las separaron, enviando una a Ravenclaw y otra a Griffindor. Más tarde Perks, ... y, finalmente:

—¡Potter, Harry!

Mientras Potter se adelantaba, los murmullos se extendieron súbitamente como fuegos artificiales.

—¿Ha dicho Potter?

—¿Ese Harry Potter? ¿El niño que vivió?

No tardó tanto tiempo que con mi hermano, pero también estuvo su tiempo dejándonos en vilo. Lo cierto es que a pesar del desencuentro inicial que habíamos tenido, aún albergaba la esperanza de poder ser amigos. Así que quería que lo mandaran a Slytherin para poder encauzar la relación.

-GRYFFINDOR

A pesar de mi decepción, no me pillaba por sorpresa. Mi hermano tampoco le sorprendía ya que se miraba las manos de forma distraída. Estaba algo aburrido.

-¡Potter, Violet!

Efectivamente era la niña del compartimento que no se quiso presentar. Otra que se va a ir a Gryffindor. Aunque a las gemelas Patil las han separado. Tiene pinta de sabelotodo. ¿Igual la llevan a Ravenclaw? Lo cierto es que no me interesaba su destino. Una cosa era el niño que sobrevivió. Y otra bien distinta la hermana del niño que sobrevivió.

-¡SLYTHERIN!

-Ohh. -unos murmullos de sorpresa se extendieron por toda la sala, incluido el mío.

Fue en la primera ocasión que se hizo el silencio absoluto después de que el sombrero escogiera casa. El asombro de los Slytherin prevalecía sobre el entusiasmo que pudieran tener. El chico deseado era Harry Potter, no Violet Potter.

Una sonrisa entre divertida y maliciosa se asomó en la cara de mi hermano. Desde luego, al igual que yo, Taurus no se esperaba que enviaran a Violet con nosotros.


	5. TAURUS 01

**Todos los personajes y la historia pertenecen a JK Rowling**

 **P.O.V. TAURUS MALFOY**

-GRYFFINDOR- escuché decir al sombrero.

Por supuesto que el sombrero iba a elegir a Harry Potter a la casa Gryffindor. Un imbécil que no acepta mi ayuda sólo puede ir a esa casa. Me sorprende que haya tardado tanto tiempo ese sucio sombrero. Aunque lo que más me sorprende es que haya tardado tanto tiempo... CONMIGO. Soy el mismísimo Taurus Malfoy Black, simplemente con rozar mi cabello como con Draco tendría que haber gritado ipsofacto SLYTHERIN. ¿Cuantas veces me ha preguntado si estaba seguro de que quería estar en SLYTHERIN? ¿20?¿30?¿Estás seguro?¿Pero de verdad estás seguro que quieres ir a Slytherin? Que pesado, he tenido ganas de realizarle el hechizo incendio por lo menos una docena de veces. Me ha faltado un pelo para pisotear ese sombrero mugroso.

Tengo que controlar mi mal genio, antes también he tenido ganas de realizar un maleficio con el gilipollas de Weasley cuando se ha reído del nombre de mi hermano.

-¡Potter Violet!

Esa niña es la que antes no se ha querido presentar. Espero que la manden a Gryffindor y no volver a saber nada nunca más de ningún Potter. Mmm, ¿no es una cuatro-ojos como su hermano? Bueno, que más da. A ver si esto se acaba pronto que quiero ya investigar el castillo. Tiene pinta de ser enorme.

-¡SLYTHERIN! -oigo el grito del sombrero.

¿Cómo?¿He oido bien? Vaya esto no me lo esperaba. Observo divertido la cara de gilipollas que se le ha quedado a Harry Potter.

-Interesante. -digo en un susurro mientras sonrío mostrando mis dientes. -El patio de juegos se ha puesto más interesante.

Viendo, la cara de circunstancias de Violet y el estado de petrificación de toda la sala me dispongo a hacer mi primer movimiento. El primero de muchos para alcanzar la cima en Hogwarts.

Me levanto y empiezo a aplaudir con fuerza, ante mi acción mi hermano me imita, después Crabbe y Goyle e inmediatamente después se va levantando toda la mesa de Slytherin aplaudiendo. Le hago un gesto para que se sienta a mi lado. Y a pesar de que sé que siente animadversión por mi, también se que se ha fijado que he sido el primero en levantarme por lo que me agradece el gesto.

-Gracias Malfoy. -me dice en un susurro.

-No es nada Potter. ¿Tu hermano siempre tiene esa cara de pasmarote?. -le pregunto señalando al fondo donde estaba Harry viéndonos con la cara hecho un poema.

-Claro que no. Le ha impactado esto. Bueno a decir verdad a mi también me ha impactado. -comenta mirando al suelo.

-¿No querías estar en Slytherin? Por si no lo sabías, somos la mejor casa. Llevamos ganando la copa de Hogwarts durante 6 años consecutivos. -le digo frunciendo el ceño. -Así que arregla esa cara de pasa arrugada.

-Me daba igual a que casa ir, solo quería ir con mi hermano. ¡Y no tengo cara de pasa arrugada!. -me replica haciendo un puchero.

-Comprendo que estés mal, yo también estaría fastidiado si me separaran de Draco. Pero ahora no olvides que eres una serpiente. No me decepciones Potter. -le digo con una sonrisa ladina.

-Entre mi familia y Slytherin, siempre estaré del lado de mi familia.

-Como te he dicho antes, ahora eres una serpiente, una de nosotros. Ahora NOSOTROS somos tu familia.

Potter optó por no replicarme y la profesora Mcgonagall continuó diciendo nombres.

-Weasley, Ron

-GRYFFINDOR

Esa estúpida comadreja. Sabía que tenía que ser un traidor a la sangre. No se quien me cae peor, Potter, el torpe traidor a la sangre de Longbotton, la comadreja o la sangre sucia. ¿Como no? Todos ellos han ido a parar a Gryffindor.

El último nombre que mencionó Mcgonagall fue el de Blaise Zabini que fue seleccionado a nuestra casa. Albus Dumbledore se había puesto de pie. Miraba con expresión radiante a los alumnos, con los brazos muy abiertos, como si nada pudiera gustarle más que verlos allí.

—¡Bienvenidos! —dijo—. ¡Bienvenidos a un año nuevo en Hogwarts! Antes de comenzar nuestro banquete, quiero deciros unas pocas palabras. Y aquí están, ¡Papanatas! ¡Llorones! ¡Baratijas! ¡Pellizco!... ¡Muchas gracias!

¿Está loco ese viejo barbudo? No tengo que confiarme, es Albus Dumbledore si la mitad de los rumores son ciertos decir que es el mejor mago del mundo es quedarse corto. Tengo que andarme con ojo, mi padre me ha advertido que guarda una especie de rencor contra los Malfoy y contra todo aquel que se alió en el pasado con Voldemort. Será mejor no tenerlo de enemigo.

Los platos que había frente a mi de pronto estuvieron llenos de comida. Carne asada, pollo asado, chuletas de cerdo y de ternera, salchichas, tocino y filetes, patatas cocidas, asadas y fritas, pudín, guisantes, zanahorias, salsa de carne, salsa de tomate y bombones de menta. Al lado nuestro se situó el fantasma del Barón Sanguinario, mi hermano no estaba muy a gusto con su presencia, a mi en cambio me parecía premonitorio. ¿Cual era la probabilidad de que el fantasma de la casa se situara al lado de un alumno de primero? Y no solo eso, al lado de los Malfoy. El Barón debió presentir que los Malfoy íbamos a ser los más iban a destacar.


	6. HERMIONE 02

**Todos los personajes y la historia pertenecen a JK Rowling**

 **P.O.V. HERMIONE GRANGER**

Hoy es 2 de Septiembre. Ayer, después de cenar, los prefectos nos escogieron nuestras habitaciones. Yo la comparto con Lavender Brown y Pavarti Patil. No me caen muy bien, y creo que el sentimiento es mutuo.

Pero no he venido a hacer amigos, he venido a aprender sobre magia. He venido para ser la mejor. A demostrar que aunque sea hija de muggles puedo ser mejor que los nacidos de magos. Aún recuerdo la mirada de desprecio de Taurus al descubrir que mis padres eran muggles. Me duele, pero aún me duele más el no haber podido hablar más con Draco. Creí que habíamos congeniado, pero de nuevo cuando le dije lo de mis padre su actitud cambió y no me ha dirigido la palabra. Mejor, menos distracciones en mis estudios.

Las clases están siendo convencionales. Demasiado convencionales, aún no nos habían enseñado ningún hechizo ni en Astronomía, ni en herbología ni en Historia de la Magia. Eran temas distintos a los de la escuela primaria en el colegio muggle, pero la mecánica de las clases por ahora era idéntica.

La profesora McGonagall era diferente. Estricta e inteligente, nos habló en el primer momento en que se sentaron, el día de su primera clase. Compartíamos la clase de transformaciones con Ravenclaw

—Transformaciones es una de las magias más complejas y peligrosas que aprenderéis en Hogwarts —dijo—. Cualquiera que pierda el tiempo en mi clase tendrá que irse y no podrá volver. Ya estáis prevenidos.

Entonces transformó un escritorio en un cerdo y luego le devolvió su forma original. Todos estábamos muy impresionados y no aguantábamos las ganas de empezar. Después de hacer una cantidad de complicadas anotaciones, nos dio a cada uno una cerilla para que intentáramos convertirla en una aguja. Al final de la clase, sólo yo había hecho algún cambio en la cerilla. La profesora McGonagall mostró a todos cómo se había vuelto plateada y puntiaguda, y me dedicó una excepcional sonrisa que consiguió ruborizarme.

La clase que todos esperábamos era Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, pero las lecciones de Quirrell resultaron ser casi una broma. Su aula tenía un fuerte olor a ajo. Su turbante, nos dijo, era un regalo de un príncipe africano como agradecimiento por haberlo liberado de un molesto zombi, pero ninguno creía demasiado en su historia. Por un lado, porque cuando Seamus Finnigan se mostró deseoso de saber cómo había derrotado al zombi, el profesor Quirrell se ruborizó y comenzó a hablar del tiempo, y por el otro, porque había notado que el curioso olor salía del turbante.

La siguiente clase era Pociones que compartíamos con Slytherin, estaba nerviosa por volver a ver a Draco.

Las clases de Pociones se daban abajo, en un calabozo. Hacía mucho más frío allí que arriba, en la parte principal del castillo, y habría sido igualmente tétrico sin todos aquellos animales conservados, flotando en frascos de vidrio, por todas las paredes.

Snape comenzó la clase pasando lista y se detuvo ante el nombre de Harry.

—Ah, sí —murmuró—. Harry Potter. Nuestra nueva... celebridad.

Taurus Malfoy y sus amigos Crabbe y Goyle rieron tapándose la boca, Violet puso una cara de desagrado dirigido a Taurus. Draco se giró para observarme y al ver que le estaba devolviéndole la mirada, volvió a mirar hacia delante escapando del contacto visual. Snape terminó de pasar lista y miró a la clase. Sus ojos eran tan negros como los de Taurus.

—Vosotros estáis aquí para aprender la sutil ciencia y el arte exacto de hacer pociones —comenzó. Hablaba casi en un susurro, pero se le entendía todo. Como la profesora McGonagall, Snape tenía el don de mantener a la clase en silencio, sin ningún esfuerzo—. Aquí habrá muy poco de estúpidos movimientos de varita y muchos de vosotros dudaréis que esto sea magia. No espero que lleguéis a entender la belleza de un caldero hirviendo suavemente, con sus vapores relucientes, el delicado poder de los líquidos que se deslizan a través de las venas humanas, hechizando la mente, engañando los sentidos... Puedo enseñaros cómo embotellar la fama, preparar la gloria, hasta detener la muerte... si sois algo más que los alcornoques a los que habitualmente tengo que enseñar.

Más silencio siguió a aquel pequeño discurso. Harry y Ron intercambiaron miradas con las cejas levantadas. Yo estaba sentada en el borde de la silla, desesperada por empezar a demostrar que ella no era un alcornoque.

—¡Potter, Harry! —dijo de pronto Snape—. ¿Qué obtendré si añado polvo de raíces de asfódelo a una infusión de ajenjo?

Harry miró de reojo a Ron, que parecía tan desconcertado como él. Mi mano se agitaba en el aire.

—No lo sé, señor —contestó Harry.

Los labios de Snape se curvaron en un gesto burlón.

—Bah, bah... es evidente que la fama no lo es todo.

No hizo caso de la mano de Hermione.

—Vamos a intentarlo de nuevo, Potter. ¿Dónde buscarías si te digo que me encuentres un bezoar?

Hermione agitaba la mano tan alta en el aire que no necesitaba levantarse del asiento para que la vieran, pero Harry no tenía la menor idea de lo que era un bezoar. Trató de no mirar a Malfoy y a sus amigos, que se desternillaban de risa.

—No lo sé, señor.

—Parece que no has abierto ni un libro antes de venir. ¿No es así, Potter?

Harry se obligó a seguir mirando directamente aquellos ojos fríos. Sí había mirado sus libros en casa de los Dursley, pero ¿cómo esperaba Snape que se acordara de todo lo que había en _Mil hierbas mágicas y hongos_?

Snape seguía haciendo caso omiso de la mano temblorosa de Hermione.

—¿Cuál es la diferencia, Potter, entre acónito y luparia?

Ante eso, me puse de pie, con el brazo extendido hacia el techo de la mazmorra.

—No lo sé —dijo Harry con calma—. Pero creo que Hermione lo sabe. ¿Por qué no se lo pregunta a ella?

Sin embargo, no quise contestar sin que me diera permiso Snape para contestar. El que contestó sin levantar la mano ni levantarse fue Taurus

—Para tu información, Potter, asfódelo y ajenjo producen una poción para dormir tan poderosa que es conocida como Filtro de Muertos en Vida. Un bezoar es una piedra sacada del estómago de una cabra y sirve para salvarte de la mayor parte de los venenos. En lo que se refiere a acónito y luparia, es la misma planta. -dijo con una sonrisa de superioridad Taurus.

Me senté impresionada y enfadada ante la actitud de Taurus. El muy descarado... yo también sabía las respuestas solo que soy respetuosa a diferencia de él. Y esa sonrisa de soberbia que lleva todo el tiempo. Pensando que somos inferiores a él, que YO soy inferior por ser hija de muggles.

—Es correcto Sr. Malfoy. -comentó Snape. -Pero la próxima vez levante la mano como su compañera Granger. Y se le restará un punto a la casa Slytherin por tu descaro, Malfoy.

¿Cómo? Es cierto que ha sido un descarado, pero también es cierto que ha contestado todo perfecto. ¿Por ello le quita puntos a Slytherin?. Además el profesor Snape es el jefe de Slytherin y tenía entendido que siempre privilegia a su casa. ¿Serán inciertos los rumores? Igual de sorprendido se quedó Taurus ya que por fin su sonrisa de superioridad se disipó

Snape nos puso en parejas, para que mezclaran una poción sencilla para curar forúnculos. Se paseó con su larga capa negra, observando cómo pesaban ortiga seca y aplastaban colmillos de serpiente, criticando a todo el mundo salvo a la pareja formada por los Malfoy. Sin embargo solo tenía alabanzas para Draco, que parecía gustarle. Por alguna razón que desconozco al profesor Snape le agradaba mucho más el hermano menor. A mi también, pero yo no soy profesor y no tengo que ser objetivo.

En el preciso momento en que les estaba diciendo a todos que miraran la perfección con que Draco Malfoy había cocinado a fuego lento los pedazos de cuernos, multitud de nubes de un ácido humo verde y un fuerte silbido llenaron la mazmorra. De alguna forma, Neville se las había ingeniado para fastidiarlo todo. En segundos, toda la clase estaba subida a sus taburetes, mientras que Neville, que se había empapado en la poción al volcarse sobre él el caldero, gemía de dolor; por sus brazos y piernas aparecían pústulas rojas.

—¡Chico idiota! —dijo Snape con enfado, haciendo desaparecer la poción con un movimiento de su varita—. Supongo que añadiste las púas de erizo antes de sacar el caldero del fuego, ¿no?

Neville lloriqueaba, mientras las pústulas comenzaban a aparecer en su nariz.

—Llévelo a la enfermería —ordenó Snape a Seamus. Luego se acercó a Harry y Ron, que habían estado trabajando cerca de Neville.

—Tú, Taurus Malfoy. ¿Por qué no le dijiste que no pusiera las púas? Pensaste que si se equivocaba quedarías bien, ¿no es cierto? Éste es otro punto que pierdes para Slytherin.

Aquello era tan injusto que incluso los Gryffindor parecían algo molestos por ese trato. Taurus abrió la boca para discutir, pero Draco le interrumpió.

—Profesor Snape, estábamos tan concentrados en realizar bien la poción que no nos percatamos del resto de la gente —expresó con cautela Draco—.

—Draco, y es por eso que te voy a recompensar con 5 puntos por realizar tan bien la poción. Sin embargo, Taurus debe conocer su sitio. -se giró para observar a Taurus.- Yo soy el profesor y usted el estudiante. ¿Entendido?

-Entendido profesor Snape. -dijo en voz baja Taurus.

Me percaté que la mirada que le dirigió a Snape se parecía a la que me dirigió cuando se enteró que mis padres eran muggles. Aunque la que le hizo Snape no se quedaba atrás. Por lo visto había un alumno al que odiara más que a Harry Potter, y ese era Taurus Malfoy.


	7. DRACO 03

**Todos los personajes y la historia pertenecen a JK Rowling**

 **P.O.V. DRACO MALFOY**

-Taurus, parece ser que mi padrino no ha dejado de odiarte. -le comenté con una sonrisa nerviosa. Mientras salíamos de clase de pociones

-Por suerte a ti te adora. Podremos sacarle provecho a la situación. Cuando pregunte alguna cosa y yo sepa la respuesta te escribiré la respuesta. Tú la dirás, y darán puntos para Slytherin. -comentó despreocupado.

Mi hermano tenía la facilidad de estar a punto de explotar y momentos después olvidarse de todo y actuar como si nada.

-Pero entonces yo ganaré el elogio que tú te mereces, eso no es justo. -le dije con pesar.

-Me da igual el elogio de ese imbécil. Me lleva odiando más de un año y aún no sé por qué. Aunque por lo que veo tampoco se lleva bien con Potter y tampoco le ha hecho nada malo. Ahora vayamos a lo importante, mañana es mi 12 cumpleaños. -me dijo con su característica sonrisa.

-Pues tengo que decirte que aún no tengo ningún regalo comprado, para los regalos soy muy malo. Será mejor que me digas que es lo que quieres y te lo compro. -le dije con una sonrisa triste pensando en que él me había regalado anteriormente los libros con la historia de los Malfoy y de los Black y yo me había desentendido totalmente de su regalo.

-Me importan una mierda los regalos. Necesito dinero. -me contestó.

-¿Eh? ¿Cuánto? Yo no tengo ahora mucho. ¿Por qué no le pides a padre y madre dinero?. -le pregunté

-Precisamente ahora que sacas el tema de nuestros padres...Ambos sabemos que eres el ojito de derecho de ambos. -me dijo con la cara seria. -Pero tranquilo, que no estoy celoso. Suele pasar que el hijo pequeño sea el que más mimos se lleve. No es algo excepcional.

-¿Pero qué cosas dices? Nos quieren a los dos igual. -me defendí.

-Dracooo. -me intensificó la mirada.

Me puse a recordar, y tenía su parte de razón. Mis regalos de cumpleaños siempre eran mucho mejores que los suyos. Cuando nos peleábamos solo castigaban a Taurus. Padre nunca me ha gritado, sin embargo he escuchado sus gritos a Taurus al menos una vez por semana.

-Soy el ojito derecho...-dije con cara de bobo.

-Bien. -me dio una palmadita en la espalda. -El primer paso es reconocerlo. Necesito que les pida dinero por carta. Diles que necesitas una escoba de verdad para la clase de vuelo, y que has hecho muchos amigos y les vas a invitar a chocolates y dulces.

-¿Y cuánto pido?. -le pregunté confundido.

-Conociéndoles, seguro que te dan más dinero si no les dices la cantidad. -me dijo rodando los ojos.

-¿Y para qué necesitas el dinero?. -le pregunté.

-Te corrijo, ¿para que necesitamos el dinero? Esto será beneficioso tanto para mi como para ti. Por ahora, solo tenemos de amigosa Crabbe y Goyle. Necesitamos más contactos, y cuanto antes mejor. ¿Y que mejor método para conocer gente que invitarles a tu macrofiesta de cumpleaños? Como tus 11 cumpleaños fue hace menos de 1 semana celebraremos una fiesta conjunta. Invitaremos a la creme de la creme de Slytherin. -me dijo sonriéndome.

-¿Sólo podemos invitar a gente de Slytherin? ¿A nadie más? -le pregunté nervioso mientras pensaba en Granger.

-¿Y a quién quieres invitar? ¿A alguien de Ravenclaw? Porque no pienso permitir que vaya a nuestra fiesta ningún bobo de Hufflelpuff ni ningún jodido leoncito.

-Yo tampoco jeje. Lo decía por curiosidad. -le dije con una risa nerviosa.

-Bueno, encárgate de la carta que yo me encargo de las invitaciones y diles a Crabbe y Goyle que me vengan a buscar.

Hice lo que me pidió y a la mañana siguiente llegó una lechuza con un sobre. Dentro había una carta y 300 galeones. Nunca había visto tanto dinero junto.

 _Querido Draco,_

 _Me alegro que estés haciendo amigos tan rápidamente. Espero que con esto te alcance para la escoba y los dulces._

 _Te quiero mucho_

 _Narcissa Malfoy_

 _PD: Felicita a Taurus de nuestra parte._

Definitivamente era el ojito derecho de mis padres. Mi hermano se despertó poco después y me cogió la carta.

-Me podría haber escrito a mi una carta personal en vez de felicitarme en tu posdata. -dijo con un deje de tristeza. -Pero eso no es lo importante, lo importante son los 300 galeones y saber en qué lo invertiremos.

-¿A cuantos has invitado?. -le pregunté.

-Somos tú, yo, Crabbe, Goyle, Nott, Zabini, Parkinson, Greengrass, Bulstrode. Luego del equipo de quiddich a Marcus Flint, Adrian Pucey, Miles Bletchey, Terence Higgs ...-le interrumpí

-Un momento, ¿has invitado a los del equipo de quiddich?. -asintió. -¿Y han aceptado?. -volvió a asentir. -¿Como han aceptado? Son de cursos superiores.

-Para tu información el apellido Malfoy es un privilegio que tenemos que nos abre muchas puertas. Si a eso le sumas el soborno...-le dirigí una mirada confusa. -Les prometí que el año que viene cuando estemos en el equipo les compraré a cada uno una Nimbus 2000.

-¿con qué dinero?.

-Ahí vuelves a entrar tú. Le dirás a padre que quieres entrar con buen pie al equipo, y qué mejor que regalando unas Nimbus para superar a los asquerosos de Gryffindor.

-¿Y a Violet Potter? ¿Le has invitado?

-Sí, pero no ha aceptado. Solo aceptaba si invitaba también a su hermano. Cosa que evidentemente no tengo pensado en hacer. Bueno, ¿qué compramos? Tarta está claro. -asentí. - Refrescos, dulces para nostros y carne y pescado de calidad para los de quiddich y sus acompañantes.

-Fuegos artificiales. -dije con brillo en los ojos.

-Y alcohol. -ante mi mirada reprobatoria. -Era otra de las condiciones para que vinieran los de cursos superiores. Cerveza de mantequilla y whiskey de fuego.

-¿cómo lo compramos? -le pregunté.

-He ahí lo difícil. Por suerte, el primo de Goyle trabaja en Hogsmeade. Goyle le enviará una lechuza y comprará lo que pueda con esos 300 galeones.

-¿Y como estás seguro que no se quedará con los 300 galeones y no se quedará nada?.

-En la carta insistiré que el dinero pertenece a la familia Malfoy. Si aún así nos intenta joder es que no valora la salud de su primo.

-¿Le harías daño a Goyle? ¿Pero es nuestro amigo?

-La amistad es mucho menos importante que la familia. Y no permitiré que nadie joda a la familia Malfoy. A mi familia.


	8. TAURUS 02

**Todos los personajes y la historia pertenecen a JK Rowling.**

 **P.O.V. TAURUS MALFOY**

La fiesta fue un éxito, si no hubiera sido por el hecho en que dos alumnos de sexto casi les da un coma etílico, que castigaron a todo el equipo de quiddich a quedarse dos horas diarias en la mazmorras con Snape durante una semana y que quitaron a la casa Slytherin 30 puntos por el alboroto.

Pero esos son nimiedades en comparación a los logros conseguidos, a pesar que estaba claro que la fiesta se había montado por mi cumpleaños nadie se había chivado para salvar su culo. Una mezcla de admiración y respeto sentían por mi. Cada vez era más populares, perdón, éramos más populares. Si bien yo, me congenié con los Slytherin de cursos superiores, mi hermano consiguió durante la fiesta la amistad de Nott y Zabini además de la admiración enfermiza de Parkinson. Aunque me horripilaba la actitud de la chica, era una sangre limpia. Su apellido como los Malfoy era uno de los Sagrados 28. Se tendría que sacrificar un poco Malfoy. Greengrass también se hizo amigo de mi hermano, pero al ser chica no compartía tantas cosas como con Nott y Zabini.

Durante la fiesta les dejé claro que ante cualquier problema acudieran a verme, que ahora éramos familia. Los muy imbéciles me creyeron. Solo haré algo si me beneficia a mi o a mi hermano, en caso contrario, ya se pueden ayudar solitos. Además gracias a la fiesta, tenía a disposición una red de contactos, de información y de cotilleos que usaría en mi favor sin pestañear.

A la semana de la fiesta, me desperté con un ejemplar del profeta en el que decía que habían conseguido robar en Gringotts. Qué extraño, si es una fortaleza. También nos comunicaron que empezaríamos las lecciones de vuelo junto con Gryffindor. No me hacía mucha gracia la idea, pero al igual que pociones era otra clase que estaba seguro que sería el mejor. Llevaba más de dos años practicando sin descanso durante unas dos horas diarias. Me encantaba volar. Lástima que no dejen inscribirse en el equipo de quiddich a los de primero.

Estábamos fuera esperando a la señora Hooch. Para matar mi tiempo me fije en mis compañeros, Draco estaba tan tranquilo como yo. No había practicado ni la mitad de tiempo que yo, pero estaba seguro que entre los presentes era el que más experiencia tenía. A Parkinson y Zabini también los notaba confiados. No pude pensar lo mismo de Nott y Greengass, parecían nerviosos. Crabbe y Goyle también estaban relajados, pero no me engañaba su actitud, estaba seguro que no habían visto una escoba en su vida. Todo lo que no fuera comida les importaba una mierda. Por último me quedé observando a Violet Potter, no sabría como definir su estado de ánimo. Se dio cuenta que la observaba y me miró con el ceño fruncido.

Posteriormente, desvié mi vista hacia los Gryffindor. Jaja. Casi se me escapa una risita. La sangre sucia temblaba como una hoja. La comadreja, el torpe y Potter no estaban mucho mejor que ella. Eran patéticos.

Entonces llegó la profesora, la señora Hooch. Era baja, de pelo canoso y ojos amarillos como los de un halcón.

—Bueno ¿qué estáis esperando? —bramó—. Cada uno al lado de una escoba. Vamos, rápido.—Extended la mano derecha sobre la escoba —les indicó la señora Hooch— y decid «arriba».

—¡ARRIBA! —gritaron todos.

Mi escoba, la de Draco, la de Zabini, la de Parkinson y la de Harry Potter saltaron de inmediato en nuestras manos. Hice una mueca, eso no me lo esperaba de Potter. Después de unos minutos todos consiguieron levantarla. El último fue el torpe traidor a la sangre.

Luego, la señora Hooch nos enseñó cómo montarse en la escoba, sin deslizarse hasta la punta, y recorrió la fila, corrigiendo a mi hermano Draco la forma de sujetarla. Era cierto, que no era la forma más ortodoxa para cogerla, pero si a él le iba bien quien se creía esa arpía que era para corregirle. Otra vez la ira me nublaba la vista, se intensificó cuando escuché una risita casi inaudible de parte de Potter y comadreja. Están jugando con fuego.

—Ahora, cuando haga sonar mi silbato, dais una fuerte patada —dijo la señora Hooch—. Mantened las escobas firmes, elevaos un metro o dos y luego bajad inclinándoos suavemente. Preparados... tres... dos...

Pero el torpe traidor a la sangre dio la patada antes de que sonara el silbato.

—¡Vuelve, muchacho! —gritó, pero Longbottom subía en línea recta... Cuatro metros... seis metros... Tenía la cara pálida y asustada. Se cayó de la escoba, pero la escoba tenía vida propia y seguía subiendo perdiendose en el bosque prohibido.

La señora Hooch se inclinó sobre el torpe, con el rostro tan blanco como el del chico.

—La muñeca fracturada —la oí murmurar —. Vamos, muchacho... Está bien... A levantarse.

Se volvió hacia el resto de nosotros.

—No debéis moveros mientras llevo a este chico a la enfermería. Dejad las escobas donde están o estaréis fuera de Hogwarts más rápido de lo que tardéis en decir quidditch. Vamos, hijo.

Longbottom, con la cara surcada de lágrimas y agarrándose la muñeca, cojeaba al lado de la señora Hooch, que lo sostenía.

Ya no podía aguantar más, me estaba riendo a carcajadas. Unas lágrimas de risa se escaparon de mis ojos. Me caía mal el traidor a la sangre, pero era muy gracioso

—¿Habéis visto la cara de ese gran zoquete?

Los otros Slytherins me hicieron coro riendo sonoramente, salvo Violet Potter que estaba callada y mi hermano Draco que solo se le dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa.

—¡Cierra la boca, Malfoy! —dijo Parvati Patil en tono cortante.

—Oh, ¿estás enamorada de Longbottom? —dijo Pansy Parkinson—. Nunca pensé que te podían gustar los gorditos llorones, Parvati.

Me empieza a caer mejor esta chica.

—¡Mirad! —dijo Zabini, agachándose y recogiendo algo de la hierba—. Es esa cosa estúpida que le mandó la abuela a Longbottom.

Acto seguido le miré y le hice un gesto para que me la lanzara. Zabini me entendió y me la lanzó Era una recordadora me fijé. Traidor a la sangre, gordo, torpe y olvidadizo, lo único que le salvaba es que era un sangre limpia.

—Trae eso aquí, Malfoy —dijo Harry Potter calmado. Todos se quedaron callados para observarnos

Sonreí con malicia.

—Creo que voy a dejarla en algún sitio para que Longbottom la busque... ¿Qué os parece... en la copa de un árbol?

—¡Tráela aquí! —rugió Harry, pero yo ya había subido a mi escoba y me alejaba.

Tenía que demostrar a Potter lo inferior que era a mí. Desde las ramas más altas de un roble le llamé:

—¡Ven a buscarla, Potter!

Harry cogió su escoba.

—¡No! —oí como gritaba la sangre sucia gritó—. La señora Hooch dijo que no nos moviéramos. Nos vas a meter en un lío.

Harry no le hizo caso. Le ardían las orejas. Se montó en su escoba, pegó una fuerte patada y subió. Luego Violet también cogió su escoba.

-¿Qué haces Potter? -le preguntó Zabini a Violet.

-Taurus ha dicho ven a buscarla Potter. Resulta que yo también soy una Potter, así que..- se puso a volar como si llevara toda la vida.

Hice una mueca de desagrado. ¿Cuantas muestras de desprecio tengo que aguantar de Violet Potter? ¿Se cree que por qué es de Slytherin voy a aguantarla sin más? Niñata entrometida.

Dirigieron sus escobas para enfrentarme. Los miré asombrado. Por mucho que los odiara, estaba seguro que no habían volado. Para ser su primera vez, era impresionante que volaran sin miedo a la altura. A mi me costó un par de semanas acostumbrarme a la altura.

—¡Déjala —gritó Harry— o te bajaré de esa escoba!

—Ah, ¿sí? —dije burlándome

Se inclinó hacia delante, cogió la escoba con las dos manos y se lanzó a por mi como una jabalina. Me aparté justo a tiempo, Harry dio la vuelta y mantuvo firme la escoba. La siguiente que se abalanzó fue Violet, no con tanta destreza como su hermano, pero igual de valiente. La esquivé como si nada.

—Aquí no están tu hermano, Crabbe y Goyle para salvarte, Malfoy —exclamó Harry.

Volví a sonreír burlonamente.

—¡Atrapadme si podéis, entonces! —grité.

Me elevé a toda velocidad a unas decenas de metros, cuando me percaté que no faltaría mucho hasta que llegara la profesora Hooch. Miré hacia abajo y vi como Harry me perseguía aunque no tan confiado como antes. Violet había desistido de la persecución y ya estaba en tierra. Tiré la bola de cristal hacia delante y bajé a tierra a toda velocidad

Harry se inclinó hacia delante y apuntó el mango de la escoba hacia la bola. Estaba ganando velocidad en la caída, persiguiendo a la bola. Extendió la mano y, a unos metros del suelo, la atrapó, justo a tiempo para enderezar su escoba y descender suavemente sobre la hierba, con la recordadora a salvo.

-Mierda. -mascullé apesadumbrado.

—¡HARRY POTTER!


	9. HERMIONE 03

**Todos los personajes y la historia pertenecen a JK Rowling**

 **P.O.V. HERMIONE GRANGER**

—¡HARRY POTTER!

Me giré y vi que la profesora McGonagall corría hacia Taurus y Malfoy. Le advertí que no le siguiera y ahora le quitaran puntos a Gryffindor

—Nunca... en todos mis años en Hogwarts...

La profesora McGonagall estaba casi muda de la impresión, y sus gafas centelleaban de furia.

—¿Cómo te has atrevido...? Podrías haberte roto el cuello...

—No fue culpa de él, profesora...

—Silencio, Parvati.

—Pero Malfoy...

—Ya es suficiente, Weasley. Harry Potter, ven conmigo.

En aquel momento, observé el aire triunfal de Zabini, Parkinson, Crabbe y Goyle. Taurus estaba haciendo una mueca, que interpreté de odio. No estaba feliz del encuentro. Draco estaba intentando calmar a Violet que se disponía a darle a un puñetazo.

-¡POR TU CULPA VAN A EXPULSAR MI HERMANO! PUTO GILIPOLLAS DE MIERDA.-gritó Violte

-¿Con esa boquita vas a besar a tu madre?. -le contestó Taurus sustituyendo la mueca por una sonrisa ladina de superioridad.

Golpe bajo, incluso para Taurus Malfoy. Lágrimas se dibujaban en el rostro de Violet. Cogió la varita y se la dirigió contra Taurus. Draco le cogió de la mano obligándola a bajar la varita.

-¡SUELTAME DRACO!. -soltó sollozando Violet.

-Te advertí lo que sucedería si me decepcionabas Potter. Ponerte en contra de tu casa no hará que consigas amigos. Además, no van a expulsar al niño que vivió. Al niño maravilla, si hubieras sido tú, quizás. -le dijo tranquilamente Taurus.

-Sé que Taurus se ha pasado, sobretodo con lo de tu madre. Pero tiene razón cuando dice que no van a expulsar a Harry. Si llega a ese extremo hablaremos mi hermano y yo con el director para hacerle saber que no fue su culpa.

-¿Pero de qué hablas Draco?. -le preguntó extrañado Taurus. -No pienso mover un dedo en ayudar a Potter.

-Te has comportado como un crío y ha sido tu culpa, y Violet es de los nuestros te guste o no. Así que la ayudaremos si nos necesita

-¿Me dormí el día en qué os hicisteis amigos? -preguntó Taurus

-Somos Slytherin, eso es suficiente.

-Gracias Draco, me alegro que no solo no os parezcáis nada en físico sino tampoco en personalidad .-le dijo ya más calmada Violet. Taurus rodó los ojos y puso los brazos en cruz

-De nada.

La clase transcurrió sin ningún contratiempo más. Al finalizarla, la señora Hooch nos ordenó a Draco y a mi que recogiéramos las escobas y las guardáramos en el escobero. Tratamos de hacerlo de una sola vez, pero habían demasiadas escobas y se me cayeron varias.

-Déjame que te ayude Granger. -era la primera vez que me dirigía la palabra desde que lo conocí en el expreso de Hogwarts.

-Gracias. -le dije con la cara roja.

Estaba algo avergonzada porque me viera mi torpeza y a la vez feliz de que me dirigiera la palabra.

-Has sido muy valiente cuando te has enfrentado a tu hermano por lo de Harry.

-Era lo correcto. -me dijo mientras recogías las escobas que se me había caído.

-Me enteré de la fiesta de cumpleaños que celebrasteis tu hermano y yo. -dije tratando de romper el hielo.

-Siento no haberte invitado, pero mi hermano me dijo que sólo era para Slytherin. Y cómo técnicamente no era mi cumpleaños...-me dijo con algo de tristeza

-No, no, no lo he dicho para que te sintieras mal. Lo decía porque como no te había felicitado, para felicitarte aunque fuera con retraso. ¿Cuando fue tu cumpleaños?

-El 27 de agosto cumplí 11 años. Taurus cumplió 12 el 3 de septiembre que fue el día de la fiesta. Pero no digas nada de la fiesta, se supone que es un secreto aunque ya lo sabe todo el mundo. -me dijo sonriendo que hizo que me ruborizara.

-Jaja, tranquilo soy una tumba. -me puse seria de repente. -¿Por qué no me has dirigido la palabra hasta hoy? Creí que podíamos ser amigos.

-Es complicado. -me dijo mientras dejábamos las escobas en el ropero. -Tú eres de Gryffindor, yo de Slytherin. Yo soy hijo de magos tu eres una san. -cerró la boca de inmediato.

-¿Una san?. -le pregunté sin entender

-Quise decir una hija de muggles. Mi entorno no podría comprender nuestra amistad, al igual que tus amigos tampoco lo entenderían. -me dijo observando el suelo.

-Aún no he hecho amigos.

-¿Y Potter, Longbotton y la coma... quiero decir Weasley?. -me preguntó extrañado mientras nos dirigíamos al castillo.

-Somos compañeros de casa nada más.

-Mmm, sé que lo que te voy a sugerir es muy cobarde y quizás lo considerarías como que me averguenzo de ti, pero en absoluto lo es. ¿Te gustaría ser mi amiga en secreto?

En el primer momento me enfurecí, al pensar que era exactamente lo que decía que no hacía. Se avergonzaba de mí. Pero posteriormente pensé en la mirada de Taurus que dedicaba cada vez que pasaba cerca suyo. Decir que me despreciaba era quedarse corto. No quería que por mi culpa se enfrentara a su hermano, y quería tener a Draco de amigo aunque fuera en secreto. Era eso mejor que nada.

-De acuerdo. -le sonreí. -Empecemos de cero. Me llamo Hermione Granger. ¿Y tú?

-Malfoy. -me devolvió la sonrisa. -Draco Malfoy.


	10. VIOLET 01

**Todos los personajes y la historia pertenecen a JK Rowling**

 **P.O.V. VIOLET POTTER**

Era la hora de la cena. Harry había terminado de contarme a Ron y a mí todo lo sucedido cuando dejó el jardín con la profesora McGonagall.

—¿Buscador? —dijo Ron—. Pero los de primer año nunca... Serías el jugador más joven en...

—Un siglo —terminó Harry, metiéndose un trozo de pastel en la boca.—. Wood me lo dijo.

—Tengo que empezar a entrenarme la semana que viene —dijo Harry—. Pero no se lo digas a nadie, Wood quiere mantenerlo en secreto.

Fred y George Weasley aparecieron en el comedor, vieron a Harry y se acercaron rápidamente.

—Bien hecho —dijo George en voz baja—. Wood nos lo contó. Nosotros también estamos en el equipo. Somos golpeadores.

—Te lo aseguro, vamos a ganar la copa de quidditch este curso —dijo Fred—. No la ganamos desde que Charlie se fue, pero el equipo de este año será muy bueno. Tienes que hacerlo bien, Harry. Wood casi saltaba cuando nos lo contó.

Fred y George acababan de desaparecer, cuando se presentaron unos visitantes mucho menos agradables. Taurus Malfoy y Draco Malfoy flanqueados por Crabbe y Goyle.

—¿Que haces cenando con los Gryffindor? ¿Por qué no pides al director que te cambie si tan a gusto estás traicionando a los de tu casa?. -me inquirió Taurus.

—Primero, he venido a cenar con mi hermano para que me cuente lo que le ha sucedido por tu culpa. Segundo, no me pienso cambiar de casa. Solo me desagradas tú, Taurus.

-Ya estoy harto de intentarlo. Por mi parte puedes quedarte con la comadreja pobretona y ser la sombra del niño maravilla.

No debería haberme dolido el comentario del imbécil de Taurus, pero me dolió. Quizás, porque era cierto que Harry destacaba mucho más que yo en todo. Y más ahora que lo habían admitido en el equipo de quiddich siendo de primero. Por cada minuto que pasaba, me sentía más como la hermana de Harry Potter en vez de Violet Potter.

-Estoy harto de que me insultes Malfoy. Te desafío a n duelo de magos. Esta noche. Sólo varitas, nada de contacto.

—¿De qué estás hablando comadreja?. -le inquirió Taurus frunciendo el ceño. Draco y Crabbe y Goyle también se extrañaron pero se quedaron callados

-¿Qué pasa? Nunca has oído hablar de duelos de magos, ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto que sí —respondió de inmediato Taurus con furia—. Solo quería cerciorarme si no tenía los oídos dañados del vuelo. ¿Quieres enfrentarte a mi? ¿A Taurus Malfoy Black? -

Ron asintió pero estaba temblando un poco. No sé si por la adrenalina o porque estaba cagado de miedo.

-Harry es mi padrino. ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

—No estás en tus cabales comadreja. Draco será mi padrino —respondió—. A medianoche, ¿de acuerdo? Nos encontraremos en el salón de los trofeos, nunca se cierra con llave.

-Un momento, yo seré el padrino de Taurus, o su madrina en este caso. -hablé sin pensar. A lo cuál Harry me hizo una mueca de asombro.

-¿Qué tramas Potter?. -me miró curioso Taurus.

-Soy una Slytherin, ¿no?. Y en este caso el que se ha excedido ha sido Ron, así que no me importa ser tu madrina-le sostuve la mirada a Taurus.

-Jajaja. ¿eres un poco bipolar no te parece?. Está bien serás mi madrina en el duelo. Vámonos. -Crabbe y Goyle se fueron, pero Draco no le siguió. -¿Draco?

-Tengo que hablar con Violet. Te espero en la habitación Taurus. -Taurus hizo una mueca y se encaminó hacia la sala de Slytherin.

Cuando Taurus se fue, Draco se quedó mirando a Ron.

-No se si estás loco o eres un imbécil. Mira que desafiar a un duelo de magos a mi hermano. Tendrías más posibilidades contra un troll.

—¿Qué es un duelo de magos? —preguntó Harry ignorando a Draco—. ¿Y qué quiere decir que sea tu padrino?

—Bueno, un padrino es el que se hace cargo, si lo matan —dijo Ron sin darle importancia. Al ver nuestra expresión , añadió rápidamente—: Pero la gente sólo muere en los duelos reales, ya sabes, con magos de verdad. Lo máximo que podemos hacer Malfoy y yo es mandarnos chispas uno al otro. Ninguno sabe suficiente magia para hacer verdadero daño.

-Habla por ti Weasley. No puedo decir nada porque es secreto y podría meter en un lío a Taurus. Mi hermano no te matará, pero te puede hacer mucho daño. Si fuera tú me retiraría del combate. Mejor quedar como un cobarde, que como un inválido valiente. -soltó Draco. Ron estaba temblando de miedo.

—¿Eh y por qué no has detenido a tu hermano?. -le pregunté a Draco enfadada.

-Ha sido Weasley el que ha propuesto el combate, no Taurus. Cuando antes he dicho que quería hablar contigo Violet era de verdad. A solas. -dejamos a Harry intentando calmar a Ron.

-¿Qué quieres?.- le pregunté aún enfadada. Es cierto que había sido culpa de Ron. Pero Draco podría haber hecho más para frenar a Taurus.

-Necesito un favor. Necesito que averigües y que me digas cuándo es el cumpleaños de Hermione. -me susurró Draco. Con miedo que lo escuchara alguien. -He pensado que como eres una chica y que eres hermana de Harry Potter.

-¿Y para qué quieres saber su cumpleaños?. -le miré curiosa.

-Eso a ti no te importa. -me contestó volviéndose rojo como un tomate.

-Mmm está bien. Pero a cambio, tienes que detener esta locura de duelo.

-Lo máximo que puedo hacer es acompañaros e intervenir si la cosa se desmadra.

-Me basta -le mostré la mano- Trato hecho. -Draco me la aceptó y me dio un apretón de manos

-Y no le puedes decir a nadie, que te he pedido este favor. Repito a NADIE, incluyendo a tu hermano.- me dijo Draco. -¿Me has oído Violet?

-Sí, sí. Tú tranquilo.

SALTO TEMPORAL MISMO DÍA 23:55 SALA DE TROFEOS

Estaba andando con cuidado de no encontrarme con ningún profesor y visualicé a los Malfoy sentados esperando.

-¿Cuanto tiempo llevais esperando? ¿Y qué haces tu aquí? - fingí curiosidad a pesar que sabía que lo hacía por el trato que habíamos hecho.

-Me aburría y quería ver el primer duelo de mi hermano. -mintió con seguridad Draco.

-Llevamos unos 5 minutos, no quería que pensaran la comadreja y el niño maravilla que me había acobardado. -inmediatamente después se vislumbró a Harry, Ron y Hermione.- ¿Qué hace aquí la sangre sucia? .-no lo dijo muy alto Taurus por lo que no lo llegó a escuchar Hermione. Sin embargo yo sí, y le eche una mirada reprobatoria al mayor de los hermanos

Me acerqué a Hermione y la aparté de Harry y Ron

-Granger, ¿qué haces aquí?. -le pregunté

-¿Cómo que qué hago aquí?. Pues evitar que estos cabezas de chorlitos nos hagan perder puntos a Gryffindor. -me dijo furiosa

-Oye Granger, ¿cuando es tu cumpleaños? -le pregunté como el que no quiere la cosa. Era la oportunidad perfecta para cumplir mi parte.

-¿Para qué lo quieres saber?

-Al ser hermana de Harry, los de Slytherin me miran con desprecio y no he conseguido hacer amigas. Pareces buena persona, y quería conocerte mejor. -ante esto Hermione se ruborizó

En parte lo que había dicho era verdad, el ser hermana de Harry estaba siendo una losa a la hora de conseguir amigos. Pero principalmente se lo preguntaba para cumplir mi parte del trato.

-El 19 de septiembre.

Eso era dentro de una semana, pensé

-Violet deja de charlar como una cotorra y acércate aquí, que estamos en un duelo. -me dijo furioso Taurus.

-Sí, sí..- me acerqué a Draco y le susurré al oído. -Es el 19 de Septiembre. Ahora te toca hacer tu parte.

-¿Qué estáis cuchicheando? -dijo Taurus arqueando una ceja.

-Lo he pensado mejor y creo que tu padrino debería ser Draco. Al fin y al cabo es tu hermano. Sería más adecuado. -Taurus frunció el ceño.

-Definitivamente eres bipolar Potter.


	11. TAURUS 03

**Todos los personajes y la historia pertenecen a JK Rowling**

 **P.O.V. TAURUS MALFOY**

-Definitivamente eres bipolar Violet-dije rodando los ojos

-Dile lo que hemos hablado y acabemos con esta situación. -oí que el niño maravilla le decía a comadreja

-Siento haberte desafiado a un duelo-dijo tartamudeando la comadreja.

Me fije que tenía los ojos rojos. ¿Había llorado la muy nenaza? ¡Pero si fue él quien me desafió! Si se piensa que con una disculpa me echaré atrás está muy equivocado.

-Vamos, déjalo y volvamos a la cama. -me dijo Draco tocándome el hombro.

No entiendo la actitud de mi hermano el día de hoy. Primero me echa en cara lo de la clase de vuelo, y ahora quiere que me olvide de esta comadreja. Le tendré que preguntar en privado que mosca le ha picado.

Entonces un ruido en la habitación de al lado nos dio un sobresalto. El niño que vivió ya había levantado su varita cuando oímos unas voces.

—Olfatea por ahí, mi tesoro. Pueden estar escondidos en un rincón.

Era Filch, hablando con la _Señora Norris_. Harry gesticuló salvajemente para que los demás lo siguiéramos lo más rápido posible. A regañadientes acepté. No quería que me quitaran puntos. Suficientes había perdido con la fiesta que monté. Nos escurrimos silenciosamente hacia la puerta más alejada de la voz de Filch. Oímos que Filch entraba en el salón de los trofeos.

—Tienen que estar en algún lado —lo oímos murmurar—. Probablemente se han escondido

¿Cómo se ha enterado el conserje qué estábamos aquí? Seguro que han sido los bobos de Crabbe y Goyle que lo estarían comentando en voz alta sin que supieran que los estaban escuchando. Les cerraré esas bocazas cuando los vea.

—¡CORRED! —exclamó Potter. Su hermana, la comadreja, la sangresucia y mi hermano los siguieron. Pero Draco se detuvo cuando yo que yo no los seguía.

-¿Que haces Taurus? Nos tenemos que ir, YA. -me susurró mi hermano

-Vete con los inútiles esos. Soy Taurus Malfoy Black. Yo no huyo. -les di la espalda.

-Tenemos que irnos Draco. -escuché decir a la sangresucia.

¿Se atrevía a llamar a mi hermano por ni nombre? ¿Qué se había creído esa sangresucia?

-Tch, cuídate Taurus. -les oí correr por los pasillos.

Draco no me insistió más porque sabe que soy muy testarudo, en sus palabras, cabezón. Pero mi orgullo está por delante que perder unos puntos para mi casa. ¿Yo huyendo de un jodido squib? Tendría pesadillas todas las noches si tal cosa hubiera sucedido.

Oí como el squib (persona no mágica con padres mágicos), se acercaba a mi con una linterna. Tch, evidentemente el inútil no podría usar un lumos.

-Vaya, vaya. Señora Norris, mira qué hemos pescado a estas horas de la noche. -el gato maulló en mi dirección.

-Aparta esa luz de mi cara, me vas a dejar ciego. -

Tenía ganas de insultarlo. Pero una cosa es no huir, y otra cosa es ser gilipollas y provocar un castigo mayor.

-¿Que hacías a estas horas de la noche vagabundeando, señorito Malfoy? -me dijo con una sonrisa maligna.

Los rumores decían que odiaba a todo mago porque le recordaba que él no podía usar magia. El sentimiento era recíproco. Si había algo que odiaba más que a los sangresucia eran a los squib.

-Tengo insomnio y he aprovechado que por la noche no hay bullicio para explorar el castillo.

-Pues a mi me ha dicho un pajarito que ibas a tener un duelo, ¿no es así Señora Norris?. -me dijo mientras acariciaba a su gata?

Lo sabía, era demasiada casualidad que este gilipollas estuviera justo en la sala de trofeos a las 12 de la noche.

-No sé de que me estás hablando. -mentí con descaro.

-Te llevaré ante el director y pediré tu expulsión por mentiroso. -me dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

Mi paciencia había llegado a su límite.

-Soy Taurus Malfoy Black hijo de Lucius Malfoy. Te juro por mi apellido que cómo me sigas hablando en este tono maldito squib, me aseguraré que te despidan y que tu próximo trabajo sea el de limpiar mierdas hasta el fin de tus días. -el squib tragó saliva fuertemente

A pesar que me sacaba más de 50 centímetros de estatura. En estos momentos el squib parecía el niño y yo el adulto. Incluso la gata parecía asustada. Sonreí con suficiencia.

-Y ahora me voy a mi cama. Que el hablar contigo me ha quitado el insomnio. Como me entere que le has contado a alguien lo que ha sucedido esta noche, ya sabes lo que te sucederá. Y no hace falta que me acompañes a mi cuarto, me sé el camino de vuelta. -eché una mirada atrás y me percaté del sudor frío que se le había formado en la frente.

El camino de vuelta lo hice sigiloso, una cosa era enfrentarme a un cobarde squib y otra cosa bien distinta sería lo que pasaría si me topaba con un profesor. Por suerte, llegué a mi habitación sin complicaciones.

Zabini, Nott, Crabbe, Goyle ...no había llegado aún Draco. Mierda. Tendría que haberme quedado con él. Maldición. Odiaba cuando le dejaba solo. Si algo le pasaba...

Me di un tortazo en la cara. Debía de dejar de pensar en lo peor. Mi hermano era un Malfoy también, saldría de esa situación. Para calmar mis nervios me fijé que Crabbe y Goyle estaban roncando plácidamente. Mi hermano a saber donde está y estos gordos sebosos roncando a pierna suelta.

-Aguamenti. -de mi varita salió un chorro disparado a la cara de Goyle. Volví a repetir el conjuro en este caso a Crabbe.

-AAAA. -chillaron exaltados. Creo que Crabbe se meó encima del susto.

El grito hizo que se despertaran Nott y Zabin.

-¿Que ha pasado?. -preguntó Zabini mientras se rascaba un ojo con su puño. -¿Eh?¿Dónde está Draco?

-La pregunta que tendrías que haber hecho es ¿quién de vosotros dos ha sido el mendrugo que ha contado lo del duelo de esta noche?. -dije señalando a Crabbe y Goyle.

-¿Duelo?. -preguntó Nott confundido

-Larga historia, ya te la contaré a ti y a Zabini mañana. Ahora responded u os juro que de la paliza que os vais a llevar no os van a reconocer ni vuestras familias. -pregunté muy cabreado.

-Crabbe y yo bajamos al comedor a eso de las 11 de la noche para picar algo y apostamos cuantos huesos rotos iba a tener por culpa del duelo de medianoche. Pero te juro que no había nadie Taurus. -dijo entrecortadamente Goyle mientras alguna lágrima se le resbalaba por las mejillas.

-Pues por lo visto el squib sí que estaba y os escuchó. ¡A la próxima vez os calláis la puta boca u os arrepentiréis!. -les amenacé. Ellos asintieron en silencio.

No había sido para tanto el error de los gordinflones, pero el no saber el paradero de Draco le estaba poniendo de mal humor. De muy mal humor. Escuchó un ruido, la puerta de la habitación se abrió para dejar entrar a un muy pálido Draco.

-Menos mal. -solté un suspiro. -¿Por qué has tardado tanto?

-Un monstruo -jadeó Draco. Estaba chorreando de sudor.


	12. DRACO 04

**Todos los personajes y la historia pertenecen a JK Rowling**

 **P.O.V. DRACO**

Me desperté empapado de sudor. No recuerdo la última vez que tuve una pesadilla, pero estoy seguro que no sería ni la décima parte de mala de la que tuve esta noche. Un perro gigante me devoraba poco a poco y tenía la boca cosida, no podía pedir ayuda.

Ya habían pasado unos días desde la noche del duelo. Esa noche discutí con mi hermano. Tuve que sujetarle con todas mis fuerzas para evitar que mi hermano fuera muy enfadado a decirle cuatro cosas a Dumbledore, después de contarle que nos adentramos al pasillo prohibido del tercer piso y que vimos a un cerbero enorme. Taurus es muy protector conmigo, demasiado protector algunas veces.

Razoné con él diciéndole que si iba a ver al director, no pasaría como con Filch. Solo conseguirían que nos expulsen. El pasillo prohibido del tercer piso se llamaba así por una razón. Dumbledore no estaría contento que quebrantáramos una de las pocas normas que había impuesto a los estudiantes.

No le dije a Taurus que también vimos una trampilla, porque pensaría como nosotros que está guardando algo importante. Y conociéndole, seguro que intenta descubrir lo que habría allí para chantajear a Dumbledore. Y yo no tenía intención alguna de volver a ver a ese monstruo, y quería evitar que mi hermano hiciera una estupidez.

Era 17 de septiembre. Ese día habíamos descubierto el castigo que le habían dado por pillarle volando de manera muy peligrosa cuando se enfrentó a mi hermano por la recordadora de Longbottom. Resulta que el castigo fue premiarle. Entró en el equipo de quiddich de Gryffindor a pesar de ser de primero. A mi Potter no me caía mal, pero he de reconocer que tuve celos y me parecía injusto el trato que le estaban dando. Incluso noté a su hermana celosa cuando vimos como le regalaban una Nimbus 2000. Mi hermano estaba temblando de rabia.

En estos días me hice amigo de Violet, me sentía en deuda con ella ya que cumplió su parte del trato y yo no tuve que hacer nada para detener el duelo de magos. Filch fue el que hizo el trabajo con su repentina aparición. La experiencia traumática con el cerbero nos unió más. Le insistí que le debía una, pero me recordó que los amigos no se deben favores.

Por fin, llegó el día señalado. Era 19 de Septiembre, el cumpleaños de Hermione Granger. Como siempre la veía en la biblioteca decidí comprar un libro sobre Historia de la Magia. También compré una caja de bombones. ¿A qué niño no le gustan los bombones?. Lo tenía todo planeado para la sorpresa y que no se enterara nadie de Slytherin, en especial mi hermano. Me puse a escribir una breve nota.

 _Granger, te espero en el escobero a las 19:00._

 _Draco Malfoy_

Mandé a mi lechuza a que le enviara la nota. Sabía donde estaba su habitación por una conversación que escuché a escondidas que tenia Lavender con Patil, estaban despotricando de Granger. Que no era una buena compañera de habitación. Me guardé mis impulsos de hechizarlas para memorizar como le describían a la otra gemela Patil de Ravenclaw donde estaba la habitación para alguna quedada nocturna.

El escobero se encontraba a las afueras del castillo, apartado y cerca de donde se tomaban las clases de vuelo. La última clase de vuelo era para los alumnos de 6º de Hufflepuff y terminaba a las 17:00. No habría nadie cerca. Llegué a las 18:50 y escondí los dos regalos más la tarta que había comprado. 5 minutos después oí unos pasos.

-¿Malfoy?. -preguntó asustada mientras entraba al escobero.

Sigilosamente me puse detrás suyo y le tapé los ojos con una mano. Mi corazón latía a mil por hora. Granger se tensó.

-Tranquila Granger, soy yo. -le dije para calmarla. -Te voy a quitar la mano de la cara pero quiero que cierres los ojos. ¿Entendido?

-Entendido. -me contestó en un susurro.

Lentamente le quité la mano y noté que me obedeció. Tenía los ojos cerrados. Coloqué la tarta y los regalos en una mesa vieja que se encontraba en el escobero.

-Ya puedes abrirlos. -ella me obedeció y se quedó con la boca abierta. -Feliz cumpleaños, Hermione. -su nombre lo dije en un susurro. Era la primera que decía en voz alta su nombre de pila.

-¿Có.mo?. -la noté muy nerviosa y los ojos se le iban volviendo rojos. Estaba a punto de llorar.

-Un mago no desvela sus trucos. -le contesté con una sonrisa.

De repente me abrazó con fuerza, al principio estaba muy sorprendido y me quedé de piedra. Pero reaccioné a tiempo y le devolví el abrazo, mi nariz tocaba su largo cabello. Olía a un aroma de vainilla, era perfecta.

-Gracias Draco. -al escuchar mi nombre me puse rojo como un tomate. Noté que sus orejas también se habían enrojecido.

-No me des las gracias hasta que no abras tus regalos. Espero que te gusten. -le dije algo tímido.

-Aunque fuera moco de troll lo conservaría como un tesoro. Nadie, salvo mis padres, me había regalado nunca nada. -me dijo mientras nos separábamos y se limpiaba una lágrima.

Acto seguido los abrió. Con los bombones no noté ninguna reacción, pero con el libro Historia de la Magia noté que se le iluminaban los ojos.

-¿Te ha gustado?. -le pregunté aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

-Me ha encantando. -me contestó mientras abrazaba el libro.

En la siguiente hora mientras comíamos la tarta empezamos a hablar del colegio, de nuestras familias, de hechizo, de libros y de cosas sin importancia. Cuando acabamos la tarta nos despedimos con un abrazo. Le dije que se marchara primero para no levantar sospechas.

Me quedé unos cinco minutos intentando recordar nuestra conversación.

Es el mejor día de mi vida.


	13. HERMIONE 04

**Todos los personajes y la historia pertenecen a JK Rowling**

 **P.O.V. HERMIONE GRANGER**

Hoy es 31 de octubre. Es decir, Halloween. Las cosas me están yendo mejor de lo que pensaba. En los estudios voy por delante de cualquier de nuestro curso, salvo quizás Taurus. He de reconocer que aunque no me caiga bien es un chico muy inteligente. Nunca lo he visto por la biblioteca, así que o bien estudia en la sala de Slytherin o bien no necesita estudiar por sus conocimientos mágicos adquiridos en la Mansión Malfoy. Draco me ha dicho que tiene una mente privilegiada y que no necesita estudiar casi nada para aprender hechizos y fórmulas. Tengo un poco de envidia, no solo le han bendecido con riqueza, buena familia y buen físico, sino también parece un superdotado. Si no fuera tan de ideas fijas sobre los hijos de muggles creo que nos llevaríamos bien.

Por otro lado he conseguido mis primeros amigos. Draco y Violet. A Harry y Ron no les hablo desde el día en que recibió Harry su escoba. Me sigue pareciendo una injusticia el premio que ha recibido por saltarse las normas. Es una lástima que la amistad que tengo con Draco sea secreta. Violet es una paria en Slytherin y se la pasa más tiempo con los Gryffindors que con los suyos. Por suerte no le preocupa lo que piensen las serpientes. Me alegré escuchar que al menos se lleva bien con Draco.

Por la mañana olí el delicioso aroma de calabaza asada flotando por todos los pasillos. Mejor fue cuando el profesor Flitwick anunció en su clase de Encantamientos que pensaba que ya estábamos listos para empezar a hacer volar objetos. El profesor Flitwick nos puso por parejas. La pareja de Harry era Seamus Finnigan. A mi me tocó con Ron. Era difícil decir quién estaba más enfadado de los dos.

—Y ahora no os olvidéis de ese bonito movimiento de muñeca que hemos estado practicando —dijo con voz aguda el profesor, subido a sus libros, como de costumbre—. Agitar y golpear, recordad, agitar y golpear. Y pronunciar las palabras mágicas correctamente es muy importante también.

Harry y Seamus agitaron y golpearon, pero la pluma que debía volar hasta el techo no se movía del pupitre. Seamus se puso tan impaciente que la pinchó con su varita y le prendió fuego, y Harry tuvo que apagarlo con su sombrero.

Ron me estaba sacando de mis casillas.

— _¡Wingardium leviosa!_ —gritó, agitando sus largos brazos como un molino.

—Lo estás diciendo mal. —le reñí—. Es _Win-gar-dium levi-o-sa_ , pronuncia _gar_ más claro y más largo.

—Dilo tú, entonces, si eres tan inteligente —dijo Ron con rabia.

Me tragué lo que le quería decir y me arremangué las mangas de mi túnica, agité la varita y dije las palabras mágicas. La pluma se elevó del pupitre y llegó hasta más de un metro por encima de mi cabeza.

—¡Oh, bien hecho! —gritó el profesor Flitwick, aplaudiendo—. ¡Mirad, Hermione Granger lo ha conseguido!

Al finalizar la clase, Ron estaba de muy mal humor.

—No es raro que nadie la aguante —oí que le decía Ron a Harry, cuando se abrían paso en el pasillo—. Es una pesadilla, te lo digo en serio.

Choqué contra Harry, llorando entre la rabia y tristeza que tenía dentro

—Creo que te ha oído.- fue lo último que escuché.

Me encerré en el cuarto de baño de las niñas y me puse a llorar a moco tendido. No entendía que había hecho mal. Era tan injusto todo. No se cuantas horas pasaron hasta que salí del retrete. Me fui a limpiarme la cara cuando vi en el espejo una imagen grotesca. ¡ERA UN TROLL ENORME QUE ME ESTABA OBSERVANDO!

-¡AAAAAAAAA!. -grité como nunca había gritado antes y me agazapé contra la pared opuesta

Estaba a punto de desmayarme. El personaje deforme avanzaba hacia mi, chocando contra los lavamanos. Vi que entraban 3 niños al oír mi grito.

-¡HERMIONE!. -gritaron Ron y Harry a la vez

-¡EY TÚ, TROLL ESTÚPIDO!. -era Draco Malfoy el que estaba insultando al troll.

Draco cogió una piedra que estaba en el suelo por los destrozos causados por el troll y se la lanzó a la cabeza. El monstruo detuvo su marcha hacia mi y se giró buscando el causante.

-¿Malfoy? ¿qué haces aquí? -preguntó Harry

-Ahora no es tiempo de tomar el té y de conversar, ¿no te parece Potter? ¡Sacad las varitas! -gritó Draco. Le imitaron Ron y Harry, yo estaba muy asustada y estaba agachada como un ovillo en una esquina.

-¿Cuál es el plan Malfoy? -preguntó asustado Ron

-¡PETRIFICUS TOTALUS! -hechizó Draco al troll. Se quedó inmóvil la criatura, pero solo apenas unos segundos. Dio un paso hacia los tres chicos.

-Mmmm, no ha funcionado. - Draco masculló.- Demasiado grande.

-No me digas, Einstein. -le dijo sarcásticamente Ron a lo que recibió un gruñido por parte de Draco.

-Vosotros lo distraéis y yo cojo a Hermione y nos largamos de aquí. -dijo Harry y los otros dos chicos asintieron

-¡CEREBRO DE GUISANTE!. -gritó Ron

-¿Eso es lo que mejor se te ocurre para distraerlo, Weasley?.-

Draco cogió una cañería de metal y se lanzó en la nariz. Provocándole unas gotas de sangre. La atención del troll se centró en Draco, por lo que Harry pudo acercarse a mi.

—¡Vamos, corre, corre! —Harry me gritó a Hermione, tratando de empujarme hacia la puerta, pero no me podía mover del miedo que tenía. Seguía agazapada contra la pared, con la boca abierta de miedo.

Los gritos y los golpes parecían haber enloquecido al trol. Se volvió y se enfrentó con Draco, que estaba más cerca y no tenía manera de escapar.

Entonces Harry hizo algo muy valiente y muy estúpido: corrió, dando un gran salto y se colgó, por detrás, del cuello de aquel monstruo y le clavó la varita en la nariz.

Chillando de dolor, el trol se agitó y sacudió su bastón, con Harry colgado de su cuello y luchando por su vida. En cualquier momento el monstruo lo destrozaría, o le daría un golpe terrible con el bastón.

Yo seguía tirada en el suelo, aterrorizada. Ron empuñó su propia varita.

— _¡Wingardium leviosa! -gritó Ron_

El bastón salió volando de las manos del trol, se elevó, muy arriba, y luego dio la vuelta y se dejó caer con fuerza sobre la cabeza de su dueño. El trol se balanceó y cayó boca abajo con un ruido que hizo temblar la habitación.

—¿Está... muerto?. -pregunté aún asustada

—No lo creo —dijo Harry—. Supongo que está desmayado.

Se inclinó y retiró su varita de la nariz del trol. Estaba cubierta por una gelatina gris.

—Puaj... qué asco. -oí decir a Draco

Un súbito portazo y fuertes pisadas hicieron que los cuatro nos sobresaltáramos. Un momento después, la profesora McGonagall entraba apresuradamente en la habitación, seguida por Snape y Quirrell, que cerraban la marcha. Quirrell dirigió una mirada al monstruo, se le escapó un gemido y se dejó caer en un inodoro, apretándose el pecho.

Snape se inclinó sobre el trol y le echó una mirada furibunda a Draco. La profesora McGonagall miraba a Ron y Harry. Nunca la había visto tan enfadada. Tenía los labios blancos.

—¿En qué estabais pensando, por todos los cielos? —dijo la profesora McGonagall, con una furia helada. Harry miró a Ron, todavía con la varita levantada—. Tenéis suerte de que no os haya matado. ¿Por qué no estabais en los dormitorios?

Snape dirigió a Draco una mirada aguda e inquisidora. Draco clavó la vista en el suelo.

-¿No dices nada, Sr. Malfoy?

Con la poca valentía que me quedaba alcé la voz.

—Por favor, profesora McGonagall y profesor Snape... Me estaban buscando a mí.

—¡Hermione Granger!

Hermione finalmente se había puesto de pie.

—Yo vine a buscar al trol porque yo... yo pensé que podía vencerlo, porque, ya sabe, había leído mucho sobre el tema. -dije

No me gustaba mentir. Y menos a un profesor. Pero no podía dejar que los castigaran cuando me habían salvado la vida.

-Si ellos no me hubieran encontrado, yo ahora estaría muerta. No tuvieron tiempo de ir a buscar ayuda. Estaba a punto de matarme cuando ellos llegaron. -dije avergonzada

—Bueno... en ese caso —dijo la profesora McGonagall, contemplando a los tres niños—... Hermione Granger, eres una tonta. ¿Cómo creías que ibas a derrotar a un trol gigante tú sola?

Bajé la cabeza

—Hermione Granger, por esto Gryffindor perderá cinco puntos —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. Estoy muy desilusionada por tu conducta.

—Bueno, sigo pensando que tuvisteis suerte, pero no muchos de primer año podrían derrumbar a esta montaña. Habéis ganado cinco puntos cada uno para Gryffindor. El profesor Dumbledore será informado de esto. Podéis iros.

-Y tú Sr. Malfoy has ganado 10 puntos para Slytherin, por ayudar a una compañera que no es de tu casa. Eso requiere el doble de valor. -oí como Ron y Harry gruñían ante lo que decía el profesor.

Salimos rápidamente y no hablamos hasta subir dos pisos. Era un alivio estar fuera del alcance del olor del trol.

-¿Te encuentras bien Granger?. -me preguntó Draco

-Sí, gracias. -dije muerta de vergüenza

-¿Qué hacías en el baño de chicas?¿Y sesde cuando un Malfoy se preocupa por un Gryffindor? -preguntó Harry desconfiando de las intenciones de Draco

-Vi que Granger no había aparecido durante la cena y os vi correr en dirección opuesta a las habitaciones cuando Quirrell anunció la presencia del troll. Até cabos e hice lo que creí que era correcto. -cuando se estaba dando la vuelta, Harry le cogió de la manga.

-Siento desconfiar de ti, pero es que tu hermano...-Harry se excusó.

-Sé que mi hermano os está haciendo la vida imposible, pero yo no soy como mi hermano, Potter. Además, tu hermana no me perdonaría que te pasara algo pudiendo hacer algo yo para remediarlo. -se marchó a su habitación

—No entiendo nada —se quejó Ron.

—Yo tampoco, Ron. -dijo perplejo Harry.

—Hermione, siento el modo como te traté esta mañana. Gracias por sacarnos de este lío —admitió Ron—.

—Gracias por salvarme—le sonreí

Habíamos llegado al retrato de la Señora Gorda.

—«Hocico de cerdo» —dijeron, y entraron.

-¿Quieres que comamos juntos mañana? -preguntó Ron.

-Será un placer. -dije mientras iba a la sala de las chicas

Por la mañana de Halloween tenía 2 amigos, al anochecer tenía 4.


	14. VIOLET 02

**Todos los personajes y la historia pertenecen a JK Rowling**

 **P.O.V. VIOLET POTTER**

Desde el acontecimiento del cerbero, Hermione y yo nos convertimos en amigas. El día siguiente a Halloween, Hermione me dijo que se hizo amiga de mi hermano y de Ron. Supongo que le salvaran la vida tuvo algo que ver. Por tanto, en las comidas, en las cenas y en los descansos nos juntábamos Harry, Hermione, Ron y yo. No consideraba a Ron un amigo como a Hermione, pero era gracioso y al menos no me trataba mal como mis compañeros de casa.

El comportamiento que tenían Taurus y sus amigos hacia nosotros rozaba el bullying desde que descubrió que mi hermano había sido seleccionado para jugar a quiddich. Empujones mal intencionados, burlas, insultos, incluso alguna zancadilla que otra. Draco era el único tolerable, incluso en alguna ocasión pillé discutiendo con su hermano por el trato que nos estaba dando.

No me gustaría estar en la posición de Draco. Amistad por un lado, casa sangre y familia por el otro. Sabía que se llevaba bien con Hermione aunque no hablaran en público. Las miradas cómplices que se hacían cuando pensaban que nadie los estaban observando los delataban- No me sorprendió descubrir que también había ayudado a Hermione con el troll, aunque me pidió que no se lo dijera a nadie de Slytherin. ¿Y a quién creía que se lo iba a decir? Solo me dirigían la palabra para burlarse de mí o para menospreciarme.

En fin...Suspiro. Hoy es el primer partido de quiddich, como buena traidora a la casa Slytherin, que es la forma en que se refiere Taurus a mi persona, me sentaré con Hermione y Ron a pesar que los de Gryffindor juegan contra Slytherin.

Está siendo un día bastante malo, Snape le ha quitado un libro a Harry que le había regalado Hermione sobre quiddich y he recibido un escupitajo de Crabbe en la mejilla. No es nada en comparación o lo que me hacía mi primo, pero aún así me molesta.

-Me pregunto qué le pasa en la pierna. -comentó mi hermano ante la cojera de Snape

—No sé, pero espero que le duela mucho —dijo Ron con amargura.

-Le pediré a Snape que me devuelva el libro- dijo Harry viendo que se metía en la sala de profesores

—Yo no lo haría —dijimos al mismo tiempo,

Pero Harry pensaba que Snape no se iba a negar, si había otros profesores presentes. Así que no le hicimos cambiar de opinión.

-Te acompaño. Soy de Slytherin, igual tienes más suerte si vas conmigo

Bajamos a la sala de profesores y llamó Harry a la puerta. No hubo respuesta. Llamó otra vez. Nada. Empujó un poco la puerta, miramos antes de entrar... y nuestros ojos captaron una escena horrible.

Snape y Filch estaban allí, solos. Snape tenía la túnica levantada por encima de las rodillas. Una de sus piernas estaba magullada y llena de sangre. Filch le estaba alcanzando unas vendas.

—Esa cosa maldita... —decía Snape—. ¿Cómo puede uno vigilar a tres cabezas al mismo tiempo?

Harry intentó cerrar la puerta sin hacer ruido, pero...

—¡POTTER!

El rostro de Snape estaba crispado de furia y dejó caer su túnica rápidamente, para ocultar la pierna herida. Harry y yo tragamos saliva.

—Me preguntaba si me podía devolver mi libro —dijo.

—¡FUERA! ¡FUERA DE AQUÍ!

Nos fuimos rápidamente y subimos corriendo la escalera.

—¿Lo habéis conseguido? —preguntó Ron, cuando nos reunimos con ellos—. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Entre susurros, Harry les contó lo que había visto.

—¿Sabéis lo que quiere decir? —terminó sin aliento—. ¡Que trató de pasar por donde estaba el perro de tres cabezas, en Halloween! Allí se dirigía cuando lo vimos... ¡Iba a buscar lo que sea que tengan guardado allí! ¡Y apuesto mi escoba a que fue él quien dejó entrar al monstruo, para distraer la atención!

Hermione tenía los ojos muy abiertos.

—No, no puede ser —dijo—. Sé que no es muy bueno, pero no iba a tratar de robar algo que Dumbledore está custodiando.

—De verdad, Hermione, tú crees que todos los profesores son santos o algo parecido —dijo enfadado Ron—. Yo estoy con Harry. Creo que Snape es capaz de cualquier cosa. Pero ¿qué busca? ¿Qué es lo que guarda el perro?

Es cierto que Snape tiene un comportamiento poco caballeresco con los alumnos, en especial con Taurus y Harry. Pero de ahí a robar algo que está guardando Dumbledore hay un mundo. No me convencía la teoría de la conspiración en contra de Snape. Instantes después dejamos a Harry solo para que se cambiara para el partido y Ron, Hermione y yo nos fuimos a las gradas de Gryffindor. Hubo alguna mirada de molestia al verme con las ropas de Slytherin, pero sabían que mi hermano era Harry Potter así que lo que pensaran no lo dijeron en voz alta.

Unos minutos despuñes la señora Hooch dio un largo pitido con su silbato de plata.

Quince escobas se elevaron, alto, muy alto en el aire. Y estaban muy lejos.

—Y la _quaffle_ es atrapada de inmediato por Angelina Johnson de Gryffindor... Qué excelente cazadora es esta joven y, a propósito, también es muy guapa...

—¡JORDAN!

—Lo siento, profesora.

El amigo de los gemelos Weasley, Lee Jordan, era el comentarista del partido, vigilado muy de cerca por la profesora McGonagall.

—Y realmente golpea bien, un buen pase a Alicia Spinnet, el gran descubrimiento de Oliver Wood, ya que el año pasado estaba en reserva... Otra vez Johnson y... No, Slytherin ha cogido la _quaffle_ , el capitán de Slytherin, Marcus Flint se apodera de la _quaffle_ y allá va... Flint vuela como un águila... está a punto de... no, lo detiene una excelente jugada del guardián Wood de Gryffindor y Gryffindor tiene la _quaffle_... Aquí está la cazadora Katie Bell de Gryffindor, buen vuelo rodeando a Flint, vuelve a elevarse del terreno de juego y... ¡Aaayyyy!, eso ha tenido que dolerle, un golpe de _bludger_ en la nuca... La _quaffle_ en poder de Slytherin... Adrian Pucey cogiendo velocidad hacia los postes de gol, pero lo bloquea otra _bludger_ , enviada por Fred o George Weasley, no sé cuál de los dos... bonita jugada del golpeador de Gryffindor, y Johnson otra vez en posesión de la _quaffle_ , el campo libre y allá va, realmente vuela, evita una _bludger_ , los postes de gol están ahí... vamos, ahora Angelina... el guardián Bletchley se lanza... no llega... ¡GOL DE GRYFFINDOR!

Los gritos de los de Gryffindor llenaron el aire frío, junto con los silbidos y quejidos de Slytherin. Observé a la grada de Slytherin centrando mi atención en Taurus. Se le veía incómodo viendo el partido.

—Venga, dejadme sitio.

—¡Hagrid! -dijimos a la vez

Ron, Hermione y yo nos apretamos para dejarle espacio a Hagrid.

—Estaba mirando desde mi cabaña —dijo Hagrid, enseñando el largo par de binoculares que le colgaban del cuello—. Pero no es lo mismo que estar con toda la gente. Todavía no hay señales de la _snitch_ , ¿no?

—No —dijo Ron—. Harry todavía no tiene mucho que hacer.

—Mantenerse fuera de los problemas ya es algo —dijo Hagrid, cogiendo sus binoculares y fijándolos en la manchita que era Harry.

Por encima de ellos, Harry volaba sobre el juego, esperando alguna señal de la _snitch_.

—Slytherin toma posesión —decía Lee Jordan—. El cazador Pucey esquiva dos _bludgers_ , a los dos Weasley y a la cazadora Bell, y acelera... esperen un momento... ¿No es la _snitch_?

Un murmullo recorrió la multitud. Lee seguía comentando el partido.

—Slytherin en posesión... Flint con la _quaffle_... la pasa a Spinnet, que la pasa a Bell... una _bludger_ le da con fuerza en la cara, espero que le rompa la nariz, Slytherin anota un tanto, oh, no...

-Algo le pasa a mi hermano. -dije mirando con los binoculares.

Los de Slytherin vitoreaban. Nadie parecía haberse dado cuenta de la conducta extraña de la escoba de Harry. Lo llevaba cada vez más alto, lejos del juego, sacudiéndose y retorciéndose.

—No sé qué está haciendo Harry —murmuró Hagrid. Miró con los binoculares—. Si no lo conociera bien, diría que ha perdido el control de su escoba... pero no puede ser...

La escoba de Harry dio un salto feroz y Harry quedó colgando, sujeto sólo con una mano. Se me hizo un nudo en el estómago

—¿Le sucedió algo a la escoba de Harry cuando Flint le empujó? —susurró Seamus.

—No puede ser —dijo Hagrid, con voz temblorosa—. Nada puede interferir en una escoba, excepto la poderosa magia tenebrosa... Ningún chico le puede hacer eso a una Nimbus 2000.

¿Magia tenebrosa? Estaba a punto de llorar

Ante esas palabras, Hermione cogió mis binoculares, pero en lugar de enfocar a Harry comenzó a buscar frenéticamente entre la multitud.

—¿Qué haces? —le pregunté algo enfadada porque sin los binoculares no podía observar bien a mi hermano.

—Lo sabía —resopló Hermione—. Snape... Mira.

Cogí los binoculares. Snape estaba en el centro de las tribunas frente a ellos. Tenía los ojos clavados en Harry y murmuraba algo sin detenerse. No puede ser... ¿Tanto odia a mi hermano para maldecirle?

—Está haciendo algo... Mal de ojo a la escoba —dijo Hermione.

—¿Qué podemos hacer? -pregunté asustada

—Déjamelo a mí.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada más, Hermione había desaparecido. Volví a enfocar a Harry con los binoculares. La escoba vibraba tanto que era casi imposible que pudiera seguir colgado durante mucho más tiempo.

—Vamos, Hermione —murmuramos desesperados Ron y yo.

Hermione había cruzado las gradas hacia donde se encontraba Snape y en aquel momento corría por la fila de abajo. Ni se detuvo para disculparse cuando atropelló al profesor Quirrell y, cuando llegó donde estaba Snape, se agachó, unas llamas azules salieron de su varita y saltaron a la túnica de Snape. El profesor tardó unos treinta segundos en darse cuenta de que se incendiaba.

Fue suficiente. Allí arriba, súbitamente, Harry pudo subir de nuevo a su escoba. Harry iba a toda velocidad hacia el terreno de juego cuando vieron que se llevaba la mano a la boca, como si fuera a marearse. Tosió y algo dorado cayó en su mano.

—¡Tengo la _snitch_! —gritó, agitándola sobre su cabeza; el partido terminó en una confusión total.

-Creo que voy a vomitar. -dije poniéndome la mano tapándome la boca.

Nunca había estado tan aterrada en toda mi vida. Lo del cerbero fue nada en comparación a lo de hoy.


	15. RON 01

**Todos los personajes y la historia pertenecen a JK Rowling**

 **P.O.V. RON WEASLEY**

—¡Tengo la _snitch_! —gritó Harry, agitándola sobre su cabeza; el partido terminó en una confusión total.

-Creo que voy a vomitar. -oí que decía Violet

—Más que atraparla, casi se la traga- dije sorprendido.

Gryffindor había ganado por ciento setenta puntos a sesenta. Posteriormente nos fuimos Harry, Violet, Hermione y yo a la cabaña de Hagrid. Tomábamos una taza de té.

—Era Snape —expliqué—. Hermione, Violet y yo lo vimos. Estaba maldiciendo tu escoba. Murmuraba y no te quitaba los ojos de encima.

—Tonterías —dijo Hagrid, que no había oído una palabra de lo que había sucedido—. ¿Por qué iba a hacer algo así Snape?

Harry, Hermione, Violet y yo nos miramos. Harry decidió contarle la verdad.

—Descubrimos algo sobre él —dijo a Hagrid—. Trató de pasar ante ese perro de tres cabezas, en Halloween. Y el perro lo mordió. Nosotros pensamos que trataba de robar lo que ese perro está guardando.

Hagrid dejó caer la tetera.

—¿Qué sabéis de _Fluffy_? —dijo.

— _¿Fluffy? -_ pregunté

No es posible que una bestia como esa se llame Fluffy

—Ajá... Es mío... Se lo compré a un griego que conocí en el bar el año pasado... y se lo presté a Dumbledore para guardar...

—¿Sí? —dijo Harry con nerviosismo.

—Bueno, no me preguntéis más —dijo con rudeza Hagrid—. Es un secreto.

—Pero Snape trató de robarlo. -insistí

—Tonterías —repitió Hagrid—. Snape es un profesor de Hogwarts, nunca haría algo así.

—Entonces ¿por qué trató de matar a Harry? —gritó Hermione.—Yo conozco un maleficio cuando lo veo, Hagrid. Lo he leído todo sobre ellos. ¡Hay que mantener la vista fija y Snape ni pestañeaba, yo lo vi!

—Os digo que estáis equivocados —dijo ofuscado Hagrid—. No sé por qué la escoba de Harry reaccionó de esa manera... ¡Pero Snape no iba a tratar de matar a un alumno! Ahora, escuchadme los tres, os estáis metiendo en cosas que no os conciernen y eso es peligroso. Olvidaos de ese perro y olvidad lo que está vigilando. En eso sólo tienen un papel el profesor Dumbledore y Nicolás Flamel...

—¡Ah! —dijo Harry—. Entonces hay alguien llamado Nicolás Flamel que está involucrado en esto, ¿no?

Hagrid pareció enfurecerse consigo mismo. Desde luego no era bueno guardando secretos.

SALTO TEMPORAL, CERCA DE NAVIDAD

Para nuestra sorpresa, desde el partido de Gryffindor contra Slytherin en quiddich, Taurus y su grupo de matones no solo no intensificaron su particular vendetta contra nosotros sino que dejaron de molestarnos. Y lo más sorprendente de todo es que fue por orden de Taurus, que fue lo que nos comentó Violet que se lo había dicho Draco en confianza.

Otro interrogante en mi cabeza era la actitud de Draco Malfoy. Mis padres me dijeron que sus padres eran ex-mortífagos, es decir, aliados del que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Por tanto, me esperaba que sus hijos se enemistaran con los aliados de Dumbledore, entre ellos mi familia. Taurus era lo que me venía a la cabeza de lo que sería un Malfoy, salvo en el aspecto, ya que no tenía el cabello rubio. Arrogante, abusón, insufrible, maleducado. Una mala persona en resumidas cuenta.

Pero Draco no compartía ninguna de esas cualidades, quizás algo arrogante. Incluso de vez en cuando bromeaba con nosotros sin maldad alguna. Era el único amigo en Slytherin de Violet A Fred y George les encantaba, se gastaban travesuras entre ellos. Por no olvidar la noche de Halloween en que nos ayudó a salvar a Hermione.

Me costaba admitirlo, pero me caía bien. Y no solo a mí, Harry nos dijo que quizá deberíamos comentarle lo de Snape y Nicolas Flamel para ver su punto de vista. Hermione también estaba de acuerdo en compartir nuestro secreto. Sin embargo, cada vez que dudábamos de si contarselo o no a Draco nos venía a la cabeza la imagen de Taurus Malfoy.

Nos caía bien Draco, pero Taurus era su hermano. Por ello, era razonable pensar que si se lo contáramos lo sabría también Taurus. Así que decidimos guardarnos nuestro secreto.

Después de finalizar la clase de pociones, Violet, Harry, Hermione y yo nos encaminamos a la cabaña de Hagrid de nuevo.

-¿Cuántos días os quedan para las vacaciones? —preguntó Hagrid.

—Sólo uno —respondió Hermione—. Y eso me recuerda... Harry, Ron, nos queda media hora para el almuerzo, deberíamos ir a la biblioteca.

—Sí, claro, tienes razón —dije

—¿La biblioteca? —preguntó Hagrid, acompañándolos hasta la puerta—. ¿Justo antes de las fiestas? Un poco triste, ¿no creéis?

—Oh, no es un trabajo —explicó alegremente Harry—. Desde que mencionaste a Nicolás Flamel, estamos tratando de averiguar quién es.

—¿Qué? —Hagrid parecía impresionado—. Escuchadme... Ya os lo dije... No os metáis. No tiene nada que ver con vosotros lo que custodia ese perro.

—Nosotros queremos saber quién es Nicolás Flamel, eso es todo —dijo Hermione.

—Salvo que quieras ahorrarnos el trabajo —añadió Harry—. Ya hemos buscado en miles de libros y no hemos podido encontrar nada... Si nos das una pista... Yo sé que leí su nombre en algún lado.

—No voy a deciros nada —dijo Hagrid con firmeza.

—Entonces tendremos que descubrirlo nosotros —dije. Dejamos a Hagrid malhumorado y fuimos rápidamente a la biblioteca.

Después de horas interminables leyendo todo tipo de libros que nos recomendó Hermione sin resultado alguno, estallé

-¡Aaaaaa! Estoy harto, esto es insufrible. -dije rabioso

-Shhhhh. -la señora Pince, la bibliotecaria me mandó a callar

-Quizás sí que le deberíamos contarselo después de todo a Draco. -sugirió Violet.

-Ya sabes que no podemos, si se entera Taurus...-empezó diciendo

-Voto porque nos arriesguemos. -dije levantando la mano. -No aguanto más estando aquí. ¿Todos de acuerdo? -pregunté esperanzado. Viendo que nadie se negaba continué hablando. -¿Quién se lo dice?

-Hablaré yo con él en la sala de Slytherin. Le diré que quedemos mañana en la biblioteca a las 19:00. -dijo Violet.

-Cambiando de tema, ¿qué habrá hoy para cenar? Me muero de hambre. -dije hambriento.


	16. DRACO 05

**Todos los personajes y la historia pertenecen a JK Rowling**

 **P.O.V. DRACO MALFOY**

Hoy es navidad, Hogwarts está decorado con un sin fin de pequeños abetos donde los alumnos les cuelgan elementos decorativos. Mañana me vuelvo a pasar las vacaciones con mi familia.

Aunque hay algo que me entristece. Ya no me noto tan cercano con mi hermano que como antes. Cada vez me molesta más que insulte a mis amigos, a veces ya ni disimulo y se lo recrimino. Él no entiende mi actitud. Yo tampoco la suya. ¿Por qué tengo que odiar a Hermione? ¿Por qué tengo que odiar a los Weasley? ¿Por qué no debo comprender que Violet quiera estar cerca de su hermano gemelo en lugar de con los de Slytherin?

Cada vez me cuestiono más si todo lo que nos han inculcado nuestros padres, en especial nuestro padre, es cierto. Lo de la excelencia de la pureza de la sangre no se sostiene por ninguna. ¿Si tan inferiores son a nosotros, por qué Hermione es la mejor del curso? Bueno, igual no es la mejor. Taurus destaca en más materias que ella. Pero él no cuenta. Está en otra liga. Desde que teníamos 7 años lo he sabido.

Ya no hablo apenas con él, por suerte ha dejado de molestar a mis amigos después del día del partido en el que Harry atrapó la snitch con la boca. No entiendo el por qué, pero tampoco le he querido preguntar. Ahora se relaciona más con los de cursos superiores que los de nuestro año, sobre todo con los del equipo de quiddich. Está preparando el terreno para cuando entre en el equipo el año que viene.

Violet vino a verme mañana, me ha dicho que quedemos hoy a las 19:00 en la biblioteca y que no le diga nada a mi hermano. No lo pensaba hacer aunque no lo hubiera dicho. Pasan las clases y observo detenidamente a mi hermano. Se le ve calmado. No le he oído hablar en todo. No solo soy yo el que se está alejando de él. Nott y Zabini prefieren pasar el tiempo conmigo. A Parkinson nunca la ha tolerado, aunque a mi también me empieza a incomodar que sea tan lapa conmigo. Los únicos que aún le siguen son Crabbe y Goyle, pero más por miedo que por amistad. Acaban las clases. Nos sentamos en el comedor. De nuevo, Taurus se marcha a otra zona compartiendo comentarios con unos alumnos de 3º y 4º que no conozco. Y de nuevo están con él Crabbe y Goyle como guardaespaldas.

Desde el cambio de actitud de mi hermano, Violet empieza a relacionarse más con los alumnos de Slytherin. Estamos Potter y yo con Parkinson, Greengrass, Zabini y Nott. Departiendo. No tengo tanta confianza con ellos que con Violet y Hermione, pero cada día aumenta más nuestro vínculo. Me alegra que hayan aceptado a Violet.

-¿Qué vas a hacer estas vacaciones Drakey? -me pregunta Parkinson mientras me acaricia el cabello

Y dale con Drakey, me sienta como una patada en las pelotas el mote. Pero sé que me lo dice de forma cariñosa así que se lo tolero.

-Eso Drakey, ¿que vas a a hacer estas vacaciones? JAJAJA. -se ríe Zabini

-Pues lo pasaré con mi familia en la mansión. Tendré que asistir a alguna fiesta para los invitados de mis padres y no sé si nos iremos a algún lugar exótico. Y Zabini. -le digo señalándole con el dedo. -A ella se lo tolero, a ti como me lo vuelvas a llamar te aseguro que pasarás todas las vacaciones en el retrete. -le amenazo mitad en broma mitad en serio.

-Tranquilo Dra...-vacila un momento. -co. -no quiere arriesgarse a ver si voy de farol.

-Que envidia me dais todos. Yo me quedo aquí con mi hermano. -se queja VIolet. -Me gustaría ver Paris.

-Yo ya he estado y no es gran cosa Potter. -le dice Greengrass. -Y mejor quedarte aquí que estar de canguro de tu hermana pequeña.

-¿Cuándo cumple los 11 Astoria?. -pregunta Nott mientras corta un trozo del pastel de calabazo.

-En Marzo, me escribe todas las semanas cartas, de lo ilusionada que que estña que cada vez queda menos para que vayamos juntas al colegio.

-¿Y tú Zabini, a donde vas?- pregunta PArkinson.

-A Chicago, a la casa del nuevo novio de mi madre. Creo que es embajador o algo del estilo. -dijo Zabini distraído.. -Y tú Pansy, ¿por qué no te vas a pasar las vacaciones en la mansión Malfoy?. -dice de manera socarrona.

Zabini está convencido que Pansy y yo acabaremos casados. Bufo de hastío.

-No . .rí.as -dice ruborizada Pansy. -Aún nos tenemos que conocer más para pasar tiempo en casa del otro.

Ruedo los ojos, mucho tiene que cambiar las cosas para que Pansy y yo acabemos juntos. Pero no le quiero quitar la ilusión. Como bien dice un sabio, nunca digas nunca.

-Bueno Potter y yo nos tenemos que ir. -les digo cogiéndola de la mano.

-¿A dónde?. -pregunta algo celosa Pansy

Mierda, soy un bocazas. Si descubren que voy a la biblioteca con ella me empezarán a acribillar a preguntas y quizás descubran que nos reuniremos con Hermione, Harry y Weasley. Quizás no son tan radicales como mi hermano, pero sé que detestan a Hermione y a todo Weasley.

-A hablar con Snape para un trabajo extra que nos han mandado. -miente con rapidez Violet.

Es oir el nombre de Snape y la curiosidad se les apaga a todos. Por mucho que sea nuestro jefe de casa y que nos favorezca, el nombre de Snape impone mucho a todo alumno de Hogwarts. He de reconocer que es ágil mentalmente Violet.

SALTO TEMPORAL 19:00 BIBLIOTECA DE HOGWARTS

Ahí nos están esperando Weasley, Harry y Hermione en la esquina opuesta a la que se encuentra la bibliotecaria. Intuyo que es para que podamos hablar y que no nos escuche nadie. Nos sentamos los 5 y espero en silencio a que alguien me diga algo.

-Draco. -dice Hermione.

A nadie se le escapa que ha usado mi nombre de pila. Weasley y Harry se intercambian miradas confundidas. Hermione se da cuenta de su error y enrojece violentamente.

-Tienes que prometernos que lo que oirás aquí no se lo dirás a nadie, en especial a tu hermano. -me dice Hermione mirándome intensamente.

-Lo prometo. Y si dudáis de que digo la verdad. Violet os puede confirmar que no estoy con la misma confianza con él que antes. -les digo.

-Si dices que no lo vas a decir te creo Malfoy. -me dice Hermione.

-Yo también te creo Malfoy Junior. -me dice Violet sonriendo.

-Mi hermana te conoce mejor que yo. Y si dice ella que te cree, yo también. -dice Harry. Todos miramos a Weasley

-Ehh¿ Por qué me mirais así? Si fui yo el que propuso contárselo a Malfoy. -nos reímos todos.

Se van turnando la palabra para decir todo lo que les rondaba. Desde lo de que el cerbero se llamaba Fluffy, hasta lo de Nicolas Flamel, incluyendo sus sospechas sobre Snape y su intento homicida de matar a Harry en el partido de quiddich.

Intento hacer memoria durante unos minutos de donde he escuchado el nombre de Nicolas Flamel. Pero nada. No consigo acordarme.

-Os tengo que decir dos cosas. Lo primero es que estoy de acuerdo con el guardabosques. Snape es imposible que intentara matar a Harry. Por Merlin, ES MI PADRINO. Además de un profesor de Hogwarts. -me miraron asombrados cuando les dije que era mi padrino. -Y lo segundo es que sé que me suena el nombre de Flamel de algo ¿seguro que no queréis decírselo a mi hermano? Estoy convencido que él lo sabría.

-¡SÍ estamos seguros! -me dicen todos a la vez.

-Vale, vale. Solo era una idea. Pues ahora el plan B, a ver si 5 pares de ojos ven más que 4.


	17. TAURUS 04

**Todos los personajes y la historia pertenecen a JK Rowling**

 **P.O.V. TAURUS MALFOY**

He pasado las vacaciones de Navidad en la mansión con mi hermano y con mis padres. Ha sido incómodo. Que mis padres no me regalaran nada como de costumbre no me importaba. Bueno algo sí que me importaba. Pero ya me he acostumbrado. Desde hace unos cuatro años que no lo hacen. La primera vez que no lo hicieron porque se les olvidó les hice saber que no me importaba, que de todas formas los regalos me parecían una chorrada. No sé si les enfadó mi comentario o les di la excusa perfecta para no tener que perder más tiempo en regalarme cosas, pero desde entonces para mi la Navidad no equivale a juguetes.

De haber sabido las consecuencias de ese comentario que hice me hubiera callado. Si lo hice fue para que no se sintieran mal por olvidarse de mi regalo. De bueno soy tonto. A mi hermano le he regalado una figura de porcelana de su jugador de quiddich favorito. Me lo ha agradecido pero sin sentimiento.

Es la primera vez que estamos tan distantes Draco y yo desde que tengo memoria. Sé el motivo cual es. Intenté arreglarlo. A mi manera, es cierto. Pero intenté arreglarlo. Suponía que a estas alturas ya habríamos hecho borrón y cuenta nueva. Por lo visto no ha sido.

El motivo, o mejor dicho, los motivos tienen nombre y apellido. Violet Potter, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger y Ronald Weasley. Mejor conocidos como la traidora, el huerfanito especial, la sangresucia y la comadreja. No sé cuantas veces me he mordido la lengua cada vez que pasan cerca mío.

Me di cuenta que mi hermano los apreciaba el día de la primera clase de vuelo. Cuando cogí prestada la recordadora del torpe traidor a la sangre.

El primer indicio que tuve fue cuando defendió a la traidora y a su hermano ese día dejándome mal.

El segundo fue cuando insistió que no me pasara contra la comadreja en duelo de magia.

El tercero fue cuando decidió irse a esconderse con ellos en vez de quedarse conmigo para enfrentar al squib.

Ahí tomé cartas en el asunto. Traté de ver que eran inferiores, metiéndome con ellos más de lo habitual por cualquier motivo insignificante. Pensé que si veía como todo Slytherin les odiaba le haría abrir los ojos.

Me salió el tiro por la culata. Cada vez hablábamos menos de nuestras cosas, y cada vez discutíamos más. Odiaba discutir con mi hermano.

Durante el partido de quiddich de Slytherin contra Gryffindor me fijé en dos detalles. Lo primero era que noté aliviado a mi hermano cuando Potter atrapó la snitch con la boca. Habíamos perdido contra nuestros mayores rivales y Draco se alegraba que a Potter no le pasara nada malo. Desde luego mi estrategia había sido una tremenda cagada. Lo segundo fue que lo que hizo Potter fue inhumanamente posible. Me considero un experto en el quiddich por todas las horas que he practicado y he visto por televisión. Lo que hizo Potter...rectifico. Lo que hizo la snitch fue antinatural.

Esto hizo darme cuenta que mis enemigos no eran los Potter, sangresucia y comadrejas que pululan por el mundo. Al fin y al cabo, son seres inferiores a mi. A nosotros. A los Malfoy.

Mi enemigo siempre ha sido el mismo. Albus Dumbledore. Se me olvidó las advertencias de mi padre sobre ese viejo barbudo por culpa de sus comentarios de loco y su sonrisa bobalicona. Es un zorro viejo astuto. Estoy seguro que fue él el que hechizó la snitch para que fuera directa a su boca. ¿El motivo? Ni idea. Ayudar a que Gryffindor ganara el partido me parece un resultado muy pobre para los riesgos que conlleva hechizar una snitch sin que te pille. Tampoco entiendo que hace un cerbero en el pasillo del tercer piso y tampoco entiendo como no llegó antes que mi hermano, Potter y comadreja para enfrentarse con el troll. Se supone que es el mago más fuerte y más sabio del mundo. No me creo que sea una casualidad que dejara que Potter se enfrentara a ese troll.

Lo único que sé seguro es que los comportamientos extraños de Dumbledore están relacionados todos ellos con Potter. Con el niño que vivió a Voldemort...Quizá estoy pensando demasiado.

Así que decidí cambiar de actitud. Ignoré a los cuatro imbéciles confiando en que Draco agradeciera el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para no tratarlos mal. Pero me equivoqué otra vez. No nos hablamos. Pero por lo menos no discutimos. Así que ahora solo me queda esperar. El tiempo lo cura todo.

Y también me queda averiguar qué trama Albus Dumbledore.


	18. HERMIONE 05

**Todos los personajes y la historia pertenecen a JK Rowling**

 **P.O.V. HERMIONE GRANGER**

Se habían acabado las vacaciones de Navidad y ya habíamos vuelto todos a Hogwarts. Me desilusioné al saber que nadie había encontrado información sobre Nicolas Flamel. Aunque luego me emocioné al saber el regalo que le habían dado a Harry. Una capa de invisibilidad. Le pedí que me la dejara probar. Y wow. Impresionaba.

Estábamos en la sala común de Gryffindor jugando al ajedrez Ron y yo. Miento. Me estaba dando una paliza al ajedrez. Sólo había dos cosas que Ron sabía hacer mejor que yo. Volar y jugar al ajedrez. Lo de volar me daba igual ya que me daban miedo las alturas. Pero odiaba perder contra él. Ya llevábamos 10 partidas cuando nos interrumpió Harry con la cara blanca.

-¿Qué pasa Harry? -le pregunté

-Snape va a ser el árbitro en el siguiente partido contra Hufflepuff. -dijo entristecido

—No juegues —dije de inmediato. Ninguno de nosotros creía en la inocencia de Snape a pesar que Draco nos contara que era su padrino y que sería incapaz de matar a Harry.

—Diles que estás enfermo —añadió Ron.

—Finge que se te ha roto una pierna —sugerí.

—Rómpete una pierna de verdad —dijo Ron.

—No puedo —dijo Harry—. No hay un buscador suplente. Si no juego, Gryffindor tampoco puede jugar.

En aquel momento Neville cayó en la sala común. No me explico como se las ha arreglado para pasar por el agujero del retrato. Sus piernas estaban pegadas juntas con el Maleficio de las Piernas Unidas. Nos explicó que había tenido que ir saltando todo el camino hasta la torre Gryffindor.

Todos empezaron a reírse, salvo yo. Me puso de pie e hice el contramaleficio. Las piernas de Neville se separaron y pudo ponerse de pie, temblando.

—¿Qué ha sucedido? —pregunté, ayudándole a sentarse junto a Harry y Ron.

—Malfoy —respondió Neville temblando—.

-¿Draco?. -preguntamos extrañados los 3 a la vez

-Taurus. -suspiramos los 3 aliviados. -Lo encontré fuera de la biblioteca. Dijo que necesitaba desahogarse.

—¡Ve a hablar con la profesora McGonagall! —le insté—. ¡Acúsalo!

Neville negó con la cabeza.

—No quiero tener más problemas —murmuró.

—¡Tienes que hacerle frente, Neville! —dijo Ron—. Está acostumbrado a llevarse a todo el mundo por delante. Aunque últimamente se había calmado, no sé porque ha vuelto a ser el mismo idiota

—¿Tú le harías frente? —le acusó Neville

No hacía falta escuchar a Ron para saber su respuesta. Todos le teníamos miedo, incluso Harry. No tenía la mirada de un niño de 12 años. Y sus cualidades mágicas eran muy superiores a los de un alumno de primero.

—Tú vales por doce Malfoys —dijo Harry

Neville dejó escapar una débil sonrisa, mientras desenvolvía el chocolate.

—Gracias, Harry... Creo que me voy a la cama... ¿Quieres el cromo? Tú los coleccionas, ¿no?

Mientras Neville se alejaba, Harry miró el cromo de los Magos Famosos.

—Dumbledore otra vez —dijo—. Él fue el primero que...

Bufó. Miró fijamente la parte de atrás de la tarjeta. Luego levantó la vista hacia Ron y hacia mi.

—¡Lo encontré! —susurró—. ¡Encontré a Flamel! Os dije que había leído ese nombre antes. Lo leí en el tren, viniendo hacia aquí. Escuchad lo que dice: «El profesor Dumbledore es particularmente famoso por derrotar al mago tenebroso Grindelwald, en 1945, por el descubrimiento de las doce aplicaciones de la sangre de dragón ¡y por su trabajo en alquimia con su compañero Nicolás Flamel!»

Di un salto de la excitación.

—¡Esperad aquí! —exclamé.

Me lancé por la escalera hacia el dormitorio de las chicas a por un libro enorme de mi cuarto. Volví enseguida con ellos

—¡Nunca pensé en buscar aquí! —susurré excitada—. Lo saqué de la biblioteca hace semanas, para tener algo ligero para leer.

—¿Ligero? —dijo Ron

Después de unos momentos al fin encontré lo que buscaba.

—¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía!

—¿Podemos hablar ahora? —dijo Ron con malhumor.

—Nicolás Flamel —susurré con tono teatral— es el único descubridor conocido de la Piedra Filosofal.

—¿La qué? —dijeron Harry y Ron.

— _El antiguo estudio de la alquimia está relacionado con el descubrimiento de la Piedra Filosofal, una sustancia legendaria que tiene poderes asombrosos. La piedra puede transformar cualquier metal en oro puro. También produce el Elixir de la Vida, que hace inmortal al que lo bebe. Se ha hablado mucho de la Piedra Filosofal a través de los siglos, pero la única Piedra que existe actualmente pertenece al señor Nicolás Flamel, el notable alquimista y amante de la ópera. El señor Flamel, que cumplió seiscientos sesenta y cinco años el año pasado, lleva una vida tranquila en Devon con su esposa Perenela (de seiscientos cincuenta y ocho años). -_ leí con voz monótona

Viendo que me seguían igual de perplejos continué

—¿Veis? —dije—. El perro debe de estar custodiando la Piedra Filosofal de Flamel. Seguro que le pidió a Dumbledore que se la guardase, porque son amigos y porque debe de saber que alguien la busca. ¡Por eso quiso que sacaran la Piedra de Gringotts!

—¡Una piedra que convierte en oro y hace que uno nunca muera! —dijo Harry—. ¡No es raro que Snape la busque! Cualquiera la querría.

—Y no es raro que no pudiéramos encontrar a Flamel en ese _Estudio del reciente desarrollo de la hechicería_ —dijo Ron—. Él no es exactamente reciente si tiene seiscientos sesenta y cinco años, ¿verdad?

A la mañana siguiente, informamos de nuestro descubrimiento a Draco y Violet.

-Ya decía yo que me sonaba de algo el nombre de Flamel. No sé como se me pasó. ¡Si tengo toda la colección de cromos! -dijo Draco. -Aunque sigo sin creerme que Snape quiera robar la piedra a Dumbledore. Tiene que haber otra explicación.

-Es posible. Pero ahora lo importante es animar a Harry en su partido de quiddich. -dije sonriendo.

-Te recuerdo que soy de Slytherin. -dijo Draco entrecerrando.

-Y te recuerdo que Harry es tu amigo. -le contesté con los brazos en cruz.

-Tch. -masculló Draco


	19. TAURUS 05

**Todos los personajes y la historia pertenecen a JK Rowling**

 **P.O.V. TAURUS MALFOY**

Hoy es el partido entre Gryffindor y Hufflepuff. Si pierde Gryffindor, Slytheryn gana la copa. Si gana Gryffindor...A decir verdad no sé quien prefiero que gane. No me he vuelto loco, dejadme que me explique.

Por un lado quiero que pierda Gryffindor. Las razones son evidentes. Así gana Slytherin y puedo ver la cara que se le queda al imbécil del huerfanito especial.

Pero por el otro lado si gana Gryffindor eso significa que habrán acabado con hegemonía de Slytherin y así Draco y yo el año que viene podemos convertirnos en los salvadores del equipo. Además, es posible que Dumbledore actúe de nuevo. Y así demostrar mi teoría que por algún motivo Dumbledore quiere que Potter triunfe.

De nuevo la traidora se ha sentado con los Gryffindors, lo extraño sería que por una vez se comportara leal a su casa. Al menos a Draco le queda algo de buen juicio ya que se ha sentado con nosotros.

En el fondo visualizo a Dumbledore. Ese viejo canalla.

No han pasado ni 5 minutos desde que ha empezado el partido hasta que Potter ha atrapado la snitch dorada alzando el brazo en señal de victoria. Los de Gryffindor braman por la victoria y porque con esto consiguen la copa quiddich. Por el rabillo del ojo observo que a Draco se le escapa una ligera sonrisa. Una mueca de disgusto se dibuja en mi cara.

Esta vez no he visto ningún comportamiento raro en la snitch. Simplemente Potter era rápido. Demasiado rápido. ¿Habrá encantado Dumbledore la escoba para evitar que volviera a maldecirle la escoba como contra Slytherin? Observo que Dumbledore le toca el hombro a Potter. No escucho lo que le dice, supongo que le estará dando la enhorabuena. Pero hay algo en esa cara amable que me da mala espina.

Intensifico mi mirada y por un instante siento que me la devuelve a mí a pesar que estamos a más de dos cientos metros de distancia y las gradas están llenas de gente. Jeje, quizás estoy siendo paranoico. Pero como sea cierto que Dumbledore está tramando algo que tiene relación con Potter, me voy a divertir mucho.

No puedo evitar sonreír ladinamente. Jugaremos al juego del ratón y el gato, Dumbledore. Espero no ser el ratón.


	20. DRACO 06

**Todos los personajes y la historia pertenecen a JK Rowling**

 **P.O.V. DRACO MALFOY**

Se acercaban los exámenes finales y Harry, Weasley, Violet, Hermione y yo quedamos en la biblioteca para repasar juntos. Ya llevábamos una hora en silencio estudiando cuando escuché la voz de Ron.

—¡Hagrid! ¿Qué estás haciendo en la biblioteca?- preguntó Ron

—Estaba mirando —dijo con una voz evasiva que nos llamó la atención—. ¿Y vosotros qué hacéis? —De pronto pareció sospechar algo—. No estaréis buscando todavía a Nicolás Fla...-al verme se tapó la boca.

—Tranquilo. Draco es amigo nuestro y lo sabe todo. Ah y por cierto encontramos hace siglos a Flamel—dijo Ron—. Y también sabemos lo que custodia el perro, es la Piedra Fi...

—¡Shhh! —Hagrid miró alrededor para ver si alguien los escuchaba—. No podéis ir por ahí diciéndolo a gritos. ¿Qué os pasa?

—En realidad, hay unas pocas cosas que queremos preguntarte —dijo Harry— sobre qué cosas más custodian la Piedra, además de _Fluffy_...

—¡SHHHH! —dijo Hagrid otra vez—. Mirad, venid a verme más tarde, no os prometo que os vaya a decir algo, pero no andéis por ahí hablando, los alumnos no deben saber nada. Van a pensar que yo os lo he contado...

Rodé los ojos. Si no hubiera sido por él, nadie hubiera husmeado sobre Flamel

—Te vemos más tarde, entonces —dijo Harry.

Hagrid se escabulló.

—¿Qué escondía detrás de la espalda? —dijo Hermione con aire pensativo.

—¿Creéis que tiene que ver con la Piedra?. -pregunté

—Voy a ver en qué sección estaba —dijo Ron

—¡Dragones! —susurró—. ¡Hagrid estaba buscando cosas sobre dragones!

—Hagrid siempre quiso tener un dragón, me lo dijo el día que lo conocí —dijo Harry.

—Pero va contra nuestras leyes —dijo Ron—. Criar dragones fue prohibido por la Convención de Magos de 1709, todos lo saben. Era difícil que los muggles no nos detectaran si teníamos dragones en nuestros jardines. De todos modos, no se puede domesticar un dragón, es peligroso. Tendríais que ver las quemaduras que Charlie se hizo con esos dragones salvajes de Rumania.

—Entonces ¿en qué está metido Hagrid? —dijo Hermione. Todos encogimos los hombros.

Cuando fuimos a su cabaña nos explicó el guardabosques que casi consiguen robar la piedra filosofal de Gringots. Así que ahora está custodiada dentro del castillo y el cerbero la protege. Nos dijo que algunos de los profesores hicieron encantamientos para su custodia la profesora Sprout, el profesor Flitwick, la profesora McGonagall, el profesor Quirrell , Dumbledore y el profesor Snape.

Las sospechas en mi grupo de amigos se intensificaron pero yo me negaba a creérmelo.

Luego nos enseñó el huevo de un rigeback noruego. No me caía mal el guardabosques pero era un loco insensato. Mira que guardar el huevo de dragón en una cabaña de madera. No había que ser muy listo para saber el desenlace de eso. Le convencimos para que se lo diese a Charlie Weasley, aceptó a regañadientes.

Perdimos la noción del tiempo y se hizo de noche. Nos saltamos la cena en el comedor. Por desgracia, Harry no tenía la capa de invisibilidad para cubrirnos ante la posibilidad de que nos viera Filch o algún profesor. No tuvimos suerte, nos encontramos con Mcgonagall.

-Es la una de la mañana. Quiero una explicación. -exigió la jefa de Gryffindor

No podíamos vender a Hagrid. Así que nos mantuvimos callados

—Estoy disgustada —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. Cinco alumnos fuera de la cama a la una de la noche. ¡Nunca he oído una cosa así! Tú, Hermione Granger, pensé que tenías más sentido común. Y tú, Harry Potter... Creía que Gryffindor significaba más para ti. Y vosotros dos, Draco Malfoy y Violet Potter, el porque yo sea de Gryffindor no quiere decir que no tenga autoridad para castigaros. Os descontaré 50 puntos por esto además de un castigo.

—¿Cincuenta? —resopló Harry.

—Cincuenta puntos cada uno —dijo la profesora McGonagall, resoplando a través de su nariz puntiaguda. - Ahora, volved a la cama, todos.

-¿Cómo?- gritamos todos a la vez.

Los de Slytherin nos van a odiar a Violet y a mi. Bueno quizá yo me salve por ser Draco Malfoy, pero Violet va a volver a ser una paria. Nos dimos un abrazo conjunto antes de ir a dormir sabiendo que los siguientes días no serían fáciles.

En la habitación me estaba esperando despierto Taurus.

-¿Donde cojones has estado?. Es la 1:30 y nadie te ha visto el pelo -me susurró enojado mi hermano para no despertar al resto de la habitación.

No recordaba la última vez en la que me dirigía la palabra.

-Tengo sueño, hablamos mañana. -le respondí cansado.

-A primera hora de mañana sin falta. -me dijo mientras me examinaba por si tenía alguna herida.

Mañana va a ser un día agotador.


	21. TAURUS 06

**Todos los personajes y la historia pertenecen a JK Rowling**

 **P.O.V. TAURUS MALFOY**

No he conseguido pegar ojo por culpa de mi hermanito. Ha llegado a la 1:30 de la mañana y no me ha querido explicar nada. Son las 7:00 despierto a todos de malas maneras y les echo de la habitación. Tengo que hablar a solas con Draco.

-Comienza a hablar. -le exijo con los brazos en cruz a un somnoliento Draco.

-¿Eh?. -aún está más dormido que despierto.

-Nada de ¿eh?, ayer desapareciste a la hora de cenar y no volviste hasta la 1:30. -le digo exasperado.

Por Merlin, me he convertido en una madre de un adolescente.

-Me fui a la biblioteca a estudiar para los exámenes y se me hicieron las tantas. -me dice bajando la vista al suelo.

¿Se cree que soy imbécil? Si no fuera mi hermano le habría metido un guantazo por atreverse a mentirme a la cara.

-¡No me mientas Draco!. -digo apretando los dientes. -Fue el primer sitio que fui a ver cuando no te vi en la cena. -le oigo tragar saliva.

-Estooo... -no puede mirarme a la cara.

-Y antes que me mientas otra vez, sangresucia, los huerfanitos y la comadreja tampoco aparecieron durante la cena. -es la primera vez que los insulto en su presencia desde las vacaciones de Navidad.

Veo que aprieta los nudillos. Le ha sentado mal. Me alegro. A mí me ha sentado peor que me mintiera.

-Sé que te caen bien. Así que me da igual que me digas que montaste una fiesta con ellos o lo que sea que hiciste. Pero no quiero que me mientas. -le digo muy serio.

-¿Ah sí?. -por primera vez me mira a la cara arqueando una ceja.

-Sí. Y no me importa. -me mira con cara de circunstancias. -Bueno sí que me importa. Pero me lo tomaré como tu fase rebelde en la que no quieres seguir los consejos de tu familia.

Tarde o temprano se dará cuenta que no son dignos de nosotros. Espero que sea más temprano que tarde.

-No es una fase. -ruedo los ojos. - Ayer después de clases nos fuimos los cinco a la cabaña del guardabosques.

Definitivamente mi hermano tiene la habilidad para atraer como un imán a lo peor de lo peor de Hogwarts. Sólo falta que diga que también estaba el squib con él.

-Nos explicó sobre la Piedra ...-se quedó callado de golpe.

-¿Qué Piedra?. -le pregunto curioso.

-Mmm sobre la piedra que se usó para construir el castillo. Es un apasionado de la arquitectura. -suelta una risa nerviosa.

Miente. Sé que miente. Y creo que él sabe que yo sé que miente. ¿Por qué me miente? Lo dejaré pasar porque viniendo del gigantón torpón no será nada importante.

-El caso es que hablando de nuestras cosas y tomando el té y pastas se nos hizo de noche. La profesora Mcgonagall nos pilló cuando entrábamos al castillo a la 1 de la madrugada y nos quitó 50 puntos a cada uno. -me dijo casi en un susurro.

-¿Esa vieja arpía nos ha quitado 100 puntos a Slytherin?. -me asintió entristecido.

Los van a matar cuando se enteren. Y cuando vean en el cuadro de resultados del salón que tenemos 100 puntos menos empezarán a atar cabos. Lo que le pase a la traidora me importa entre 0 y nada. Con Draco no se mostrarán tan hostiles, pero no les hará gracia. Perderá mucho apoyo. ¿Y si se entera padre?. Mierda, tengo que pensar algo. Un momento...

-Has dicho que os has quitado 50 puntos a cada uno, ¿no es así? .-él me asiente. -¿Eso incluye a los de Gryffindor?. -me vuelve a asentir. -Eso quiere decir que ellos han perdido 150 puntos, ¿no?

-Sí. ¿A donde quieres ir a parar?. -me pregunta arqueando una ceja.

Sonrío de forma ladina. Perfecto, eso me sirve.

-Draco. Sabes que cómo se entere padre no estará nada contento, ¿verdad? ¿Y sabes que a partir de ahora todo alumno de Slytherin le hará la vida un infierno a Potter?

-Ya lo sé, ha sido un descuido. -me dice con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Un descuido grave. Puedo ayudarte a ti y a tu amiga la traidora. Incluso puede que beneficie a tus amigos de Gryffindor. Pero para eso necesito tu cooperación.

-¿Qué tendría que hacer?. -me pregunta ya más sereno.

-Simplemente no desmentir mi historia. Les contaré que Violet y tú seguisteis mis órdenes para que perdieran puntos los de Gryffindor y les tendisteis una trampa a Granger, Weasley y Potter. El plan no fue perfecto, y es por eso que nosotros acabamos con 100 puntos menos. Pero gracias al plan hemos recortado 50 puntos a Gryffindor. Final feliz. -le digo con una sonrisa.

-Pero entonces los de Gryffindor nos odiarán

-¿Qué ya no lo hacían antes? Las serpientes y los leones hemos sido rivales desde siempre. Simplemente ahora la rivalidad se acrecentará.

-Sí, pero...

-Mira, sé que te llevas bien con algunos de Gryffindor. Pero si aceptas, los de Slytherin os verán casi como a héroes. Y los de Gryffindor en lugar de odiar al niño maravilla, a la sangresucia y a la comadreja nos odiarán a Violet, a ti y a mí.

Se quedó reflexionando mi hermano aunque le vi la mueca que hizo cuando volví a insultar a sus amigos de Gryffindor.

-Si quieres háblalo con tus amigos, y me dices lo que habéis decidido. Ahora vamos a desayunar. -le digo poniéndole mi brazo en su hombro.

Y si no aceptan por las buenas, ya me encargaré de que acepten por las malas.


	22. HERMIONE 06

**Todos los personajes y la historia pertenecen a JK Rowling**

 **P.O.V. HERMIONE GRANGER**

Soy una estúpida. Tendría que haberme dado cuenta de lo tarde que era. Hemos perdido 150 puntos. Por Merlín, no voy a poder verle a la cara a mis compañeros. La culpa me reconcome. ¿Desde cuándo me salto las reglas? Primero con ese estúpido duelo de Taurus y Ron que casi nos pillan y ahora por pasar el tiempo en la cabaña de Hagrid.

Al menos convencimos a Hagrid de darle el huevo al hermano de Ron. Hicimos lo correcto. ¿Desde cuando el karma castiga las buenas acciones? ¿Qué sucedería cuando el resto de los de Gryffindor descubrieran lo que habíamos hecho?

Los Gryffindors y los Slytherins que pasaban por el gigantesco reloj de arena, que informaba de la puntuación de la casa, pensaron que había un error. ¿Cómo iban a tener, súbitamente, ciento cincuenta puntos y cien puntos, respectivamente, menos que el día anterior?

-Tenemos que confesar. No puedo con la culpa. -les digo a Ron y Harry

-Ni se te ocurra. ¡Nos odiarán!. -dijo Ron casi sollozando.

-Además no sólo estamos involucrados nosotros. También están Malfoy y mi hermana metidos. -dice Harry

Cierto, se me había olvidado que si decíamos la verdad meteríamos en un lío a Draco y Violet.

—Se olvidarán en unas semanas. Fred y George han perdido puntos muchas veces desde que están aquí y la gente los sigue apreciando. -dijo Ron

—Pero nunca perdieron ciento cincuenta puntos de una vez, ¿verdad? —dijo Harry tristemente.

—Bueno... no —admitió Ron.

Era un poco tarde para reparar los daños, pero nos juramos que de ahora en adelante no nos meteríamos en cosas que no eran asunto nuestro. En el comedor la gente cuchicheaba tratando de saber la razón por la que tanto Slytherin como Gryffindor habían perdido tantos puntos de golpe. Draco y Violet se acercaron a nuestra mesa.

-Tenemos que hablar. -nos dijo Draco mirándome a los ojos. -En privado

Los tres asentimos y los acompañamos a un rincón apartado.

-Le he contado a mi hermano lo que nos pasó ayer. -dijo Draco en voz baja con miedo que los escucharan otros alumnos.

-¿ESTÁS LOCO?. -grita Ron.

-Shhhh. - le decimos todos a la vez.

-Baja la voz Ronald. -le digo en un susurro tapándole la boca.

-Perdón, perdón. -dice ahora en voz baja gesticulando con las manos. -Bueno, ¿por donde iba?. Ah sí. ¿Estás loco?. -le pregunta en voz baja a Draco.

-Tranquilo, no le he contado todo. Sólo que nos pilló Mcgonagall y nos quitó 50 puntos a cada uno. El caso es que me ha ofrecido ayudarme. Bueno, ayudarnos. -le miramos con atención.

-¿Cómo nos podría ayudar tu hermano?. -le pregunto curiosa.

-Tiene un plan. Él dirá a todo el mundo que Violet y yo os tendimos una trampa para haceros perder puntos siguiendo sus órdenes. No salió del todo bien y por eso perdimos también nosotros puntos. -explicó Draco.

-Pero eso sería mentir Draco. -digo y noto que se me enrojecen las mejillas al decir su nombre de pila.

-Bueno, ahora mismo estamos omitiendo la verdad. Que es muy parecido a mentir. -me responde Draco.

-Si seguimos el plan de tu hermano los de Slytherin nos odiarán, aún más. Y los de Gryffindor os odiarán. Y no nos podremos sentar juntos. Sería muy raro que siguiéramos como si nada después de admitir que nos tendisteis una trampa. -dice Harry analizando las opciones.

-Que nos odien los de Slytherin me importa entre poco y nada. -ahora el que habla es Ron. -Sin embargo, no me gustaría romper nuestra amistad.

A mí tampoco. Al fin y al cabo Draco y Violet son mis mejores amigos. No sé que me pasaría si los pierdo.

-Tenemos que hacerlo. -dice Violet. -Vamos a estar siete años aquí. Cuando descubran que fuimos nosotros los causantes de la pérdida de puntos nos tratarán como unos parias en nuestra propia casa. Y yo ya he pasado por eso y es muy duro. Y solo fueron unos meses. No me gustaría que pasarais lo que he pasado yo durante siete años.- dice con tristeza.

-Violet. -le dice Harry con ternura.

-No pienso permitir que nuestra amistad se rompa. -dice Draco serio. -Hermione y yo mantuvimos nuestra amistad en secreto y no nos ha ido mal. Violet y Harry son hermanos. Con el tiempo entenderá todo el mundo que fue una jugarreta de hermanos y podrán verse juntos como ahora. Todos saben que soy amigo de Violet, así que no será extraño que la acompañe. Solo necesitamos tiempo y las cosas se arreglarán. Creo que deberíamos seguir la idea de Taurus, pero sólo si los cinco aceptamos.

Me da miedo perderles. Pero sé que ahora Violet se lleva bien con los de su clase y no quiero que vuelva a sufrir. Y confío en Draco, si dice que esto se arreglará es que se arreglará.

-Está bien. Estoy de acuerdo Draco. Y yo tampoco permitiré que se pierda nuestra amistad. -le digo con una sonrisa consiguiéndole ruborizar.

-Si mi hermana dice que es lo mejor. Pues adelante. -dice Harry.

-Si todos estáis de acuerdo. Yo estoy de acuerdo. -termina diciendo Ron.

-¿Abrazo en grupo?. -sugiere Violet. -Puede ser él último que nos demos en un buen período de tiempo.

Nos miramos todos para inmediatamente después sonreírnos y aceptar. Definitivamente no pienso permitir que se rompa nuestra amistad.


	23. VIOLET 03

**Todos los personajes y la historia pertenecen a JK Rowling**

 **P.O.V. VIOLET POTTER**

Estamos todos los de Slytherin en la casa común para tratar el asunto de la pérdida de los 100 puntos. Marcus Flynt quiere una caza de brujas, nunca mejor dicho.

-Quiero saber quien es el cretino o los cretinos que nos han hecho perder tantos puntos. Y más vale que el culpable salga por su propio pie, porque como tenga que ponerme a jugar a ser el detective no seré tan misericordioso. -dijo Flynt arrastrando las palabras.

Una multitud de murmullos se extiende por toda la sala. Genial, aún no le hemos dicho a Taurus que estamos de acuerdo con su plan y ya se está montando un pollo . Y hablando de Taurus. Se acerca a Draco y a mi sigilosamente.

-¿Y bien hermanito? -le dice en un susurro a Draco. -¿Ya lo has hablado con tus amiguitos?

-Estamos de acuerdo. -le decimos a la vez.

-Genial. -responde con una sonrisa de lado. -It is Show Time.- coge la varita y se la dirige a su garganta. -Sonorus. -se aplica a sí mismo el encantamiento amplificador de la voz

Es el mismo hechizo que realizó Dumbledore después de que Quirrel se desmayara para avisar que había un troll en las mazmorras. ¿Desde cuándo sabe usar un encantamiento tan avanzado?

Veo que se aproxima a una mesa y se pone de pie en ella. Los murmullos y susurros se acaban de inmediato. Un enorme silencio reina en la sala. Todo alumno de Slytherin observa con atención a Taurus.

-¡Compañeros y compañeras de Slytherin! -comienza hablando Taurus con su voz amplificada mientras camina por toda la mesa. -Os he de confesar algo. La culpa es mía. -dice poniéndose la mano en el pecho.

Vuelven los murmullos.

-¡Pero antes de que me linchéis ! -gracias al encantamiento Sonorus no necesita gritar para hacer que todo el mundo se calle de nuevo. -Tenéis que conocer toda la historia. Después de que perdiéramos la copa quiddich ... ¡Esos cerdos de Gryffindor! Burlándose de nosotros como si fuéramos inferiores. -hizo una pausa dramática. -La ira crecía en mi interior- dijo mientras se tocaba el estómago. -Les tenía que quitar la sonrisa de la cara. Sabía que como ganaran la copa de las casas iban a ser insoportables. ¡Y eso no lo iba a consentir!. -dijo apretando el puño.

Wow, desde luego es un buen orador. Está haciendo que todo el mundo acabe de olvidar que ha reconocido hace un par de minutos ha dicho que la culpa era suya.

-Así que les conté mis preocupaciones a mi hermano y a Violet Potter. Lo cierto es que me impresionó Potter. No dudó ni un segundo en apoyar mi causa. Le dije a mi hermano que se acercara a la empollona sangresucia, el pequeño Weasley y el niño que vivió para que les tendieran una trampa. Por fin Violet se ha dado cuenta que NOSOTROS somos su familia ahora. Estoy muy orgulloso de los dos, tanto de mi hermano como de Potter. ¡Gracias a ellos, los de Gryffindor ahora tienen 150 puntos menos! -alzó los brazos de forma teatral consiguiendo un griterío de aprobación de todos. -Por desgracia, el plan no fue perfecto y Mcgonagall también les pilló a ellos. Pero el fin ha justificado los medios y ahora estamos por delante de ellos. ¡NO PODEMOS PERMITIR QUE ESOS INÚTILES DE GRYFFINDOR NOS ARREBATEN LA COPA!

-¡Eso no pasará!. -gritaron varios alumnos de cursos superiores.

-¡Por supuesto que no! -continuó Taurus. -Quiero que le deis un gran aplauso a los héroes que han hecho esto posible. Draco. Violet. Por favor, venid conmigo.

Por Merlin, mientras nos acercábamos a Taurus muertos de la vergüenza. Recibíamos palmadas de felicitación por los que nos rodeaban. Cuando estuvimos de pie en la mesa con Taurus escuché un sonoro aplauso.

-¡MALFOY! ¡POTTER! ¡ASÍ SE HACE! -oí que nos gritaban la muchedumbre.

Taurus me había convertido en la heroína delante de todos. No sabía si agradecerle o pegarle un puñetazo. Es cierto que quería librarme del odio de mis compañeros. Pero ser el centro de atención me estaba agobiando. Le miré a los ojos. Esos ojos negros como la noche. No sé si es porque notó que le miraba pero me devolvió la mirada acompañado de su estúpida sonrisa ladeada.

-De nada Potter. -me susurró al oído Taurus mientras aún nos jaleaba la gente.

-Deberías darme las gracias a mí. Esto lo has hecho por Draco. No por mí. -le susurré. -Fui yo la que los convencí de que siguieran tu estúpido plan. -le sonreí falsamente.

Su respuesta fue su sonrisa soberbia habitual. Le odio.


	24. DRACO 07

**Todos los personajes y la historia pertenecen a JK Rowling**

 **POV DRACO MALFOY**

A la mañana siguiente, nos llegaron notas para Violet y para mi, en la mesa del desayuno. Eran iguales.

 _Vuestro castigo tendrá lugar a las once de la noche. El señor Filch os espera en el vestíbulo de entrada._

 _Prof. M. McGonagall_

Por Merlín. Se me había olvidado el castigo. Eché una mirada al fondo donde se sentaban Hermione, Weasley y Harry. Viendo su reacción imagino que han recibido la misma nota que nosotros. Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos con un golpe en el hombro por parte de mi hermano. Nos habíamos reconciliado. Que ayer nos salvara el culo a todos tuvo algo que ver.

-¿Qué significa esto Draco? -me preguntó mi hermano enseñándome la nota de Mcgonagall.

-Mmmm, verás cuando te dije que Mcgonagall nos había quitado 50 puntos a cada uno se me olvidó comentarte el pequeño detalle que también nos había castigado. -le dije avergonzado.

-¿Pequeño detalle? ¿Y en qué consiste el castigo? -me interrogó Taurus

-Ni idea. -le contesté.

Vi como mi hermano trataba de averiguar si le estaba diciendo la verdad o le estaba mintiendo.

-Es cierto. Mcgonagall solo nos dijo que nos iba castigar, pero no qué castigo era. -habló Violet. Por lo visto Violet también interpretó lo mismo que yo en el rostro de Taurus.

Acto seguido apretó los dientes y se levantó de la mesa.

-¿A dónde vas? -le pregunté.

-A solucionar esto. -no me dio tiempo a preguntar más ya qué se marchó del comedor dando grandes zancadas.

-¿Qué crees que significa cuando dice solucionar? -me preguntó arqueando una ceja.

-Conociendo a mi hermano. -emití un suspiro. -Cualquier cosa.

No vi a mi hermano en todo el día. A las once de la noche, Violet y yo nos despedimos de Zabini, de Nott y de Pansy en la sala común y bajamos al vestíbulo de entrada con Hermione, Weasley y Harry. Filch ya estaba allí y también ... Taurus.

-¿Qué haces aquí?. -le cuestioné.

-Snape me ha castigado. Me he chocado contra él sin querer en el pasillo. -dijo despreocupadamente

¿Era esto su forma de solucionar esto?

—Seguidme —dijo Filch, encendiendo un farol y conduciéndolos hacia fuera—. Seguro que os lo pensaréis dos veces antes de faltar a otra regla de la escuela, ¿verdad? —dijo, mirándolos con aire burlón—. Oh, sí... trabajo duro y dolor son los mejores maestros, si queréis mi opinión...

-Es una suerte que nadie haya pedido tu opinión squib. -le interrumpió de forma fría Taurus.

Filch se quedó callado. Por lo visto aún tenía muy en mente la amenaza que le soltó el día del duelo cuando le pilló. Marchamos cruzando el oscuro parque. Me pregunté cuál sería el castigo que nos esperaba. Debía de ser algo verdaderamente horrible ya que Filch estaba muy contento a pesar de la ruda contestación de Taurus.

Me di cuenta que nos estábamos acercando a la cabaña del guardabosques

—¿Eres tú, Filch? Date prisa, quiero empezar de una vez. -era la voz de Hagrid

Todos, salvo Taurus, emitimos un suspiro de alivio. No podría ser un castigo tan duro si era con Hagrid.

—No os pongáis tan contento. Es al bosque adonde iréis y no creo que volváis todos enteros.

Al oír aquello, Taurus se detuvo de golpe.

—¿El bosque prohibido? —repitió—. ¿Será una broma?.

—Que tenga una buena noche Sr. Malfoy —dijo Filch, con voz radiante y maliciosa. - Volveré al amanecer —dijo Filch— para recoger lo que quede de vosotros. -Acto seguido volvió sobre sus pasos al castillo.

Hagrid se acercó hacia nosotros, con su perro Fang pegado a los talones. Llevaba una gran ballesta y un carcaj con flechas en la espalda.

—Menos mal —dijo—. Estoy esperando hace media hora. ¿Todo bien, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Draco, Violet?

Entonces Taurus se volvió hacia Hagrid.

—Mi hermano y yo no iremos a ese bosque —dijo. Noté furia en su voz

—Lo haréis, si queréis quedaros en Hogwarts —dijo Hagrid con severidad—. Hicisteis algo mal y ahora lo vais a pagar.

—Serás cretino, ¡si fue tu culpa por la que estamos metidos en este lío! -le contestó Taurus señalándole con el dedo.

—Es cierto, por eso yo os acompaño. Si crees que tu padre prefiere que os expulsen, entonces volved al castillo . ¡Iros!

Malfoy no se movió. Miró con ira a Hagrid y apretó los puños, pero no dijo nada. Es cierto que fue culpa en parte de Hagrid, pero debimos saber que ese día se nos había hecho muy tarde.

—Bien, entonces —dijo Hagrid—. Escuchad con cuidado, porque lo que vamos a hacer esta noche es peligroso y no quiero que ninguno se arriesgue. Seguidme por aquí, un momento.

Nos condujo hasta el límite del bosque. Levantando su farol.

—Mirad allí —dijo Hagrid—. ¿Veis eso que brilla en la tierra? ¿Eso plateado? Es sangre de unicornio. Hay por aquí un unicornio que ha sido malherido por alguien. Es la segunda vez en una semana. Encontré uno muerto el último miércoles. Vamos a tratar de encontrar a ese pobrecito herido. Tal vez tengamos que evitar que siga sufriendo.

—¿Y qué sucede si el que hirió al unicornio nos encuentra a nosotros primero? —dijo Taurus cada vez más cabreado.

Yo me estaba concentrando en ocultar mi miedo. No quería quedar como un cobarde delante de Hermione.

—No hay ningún ser en el bosque que os pueda herir si estáis conmigo o con _Fang_ —dijo Hagrid—. Y seguid el sendero. Ahora vamos a dividirnos en dos equipos y seguiremos la huella en distintas direcciones. Hay sangre por todo el lugar, debieron herirlo ayer por la noche, por lo menos.

—Yo voy con mi hermano —dijo rápidamente Taurus. -No es negociable medio gigante.

-Y yo con Violet. -dijo Harry aunque algo asustado.

Suspiré aliviado. Temía que si no tenía a Taurus cerca me meara en los pantalones del miedo.

—Muy bien —dijo Hagrid—. Entonces yo, Harry, Violet y Ron iremos por un lado y Draco, Taurus, Hermione y Fang, por el otro. Si alguno encuentra al unicornio, debe enviar chispas verdes, ¿de acuerdo? Sacad vuestras varitas y practicad ahora... está bien... Y si alguno tiene problemas, las chispas serán rojas y nos reuniremos todos... así que tened cuidado... en marcha.

Después de andar un poco, vimos que el sendero se bifurcaba. Harry, Violet, Ron y Hagrid fueron hacia la izquierda y Taurus, Hermione, Fang y yo nos dirigimos a la derecha.


	25. HERMIONE 07

**Todos los personajes y la historia pertenecen a JK Rowling.**

 **POV HERMIONE GRANGER**

Me interné en el corazón del bosque, con Draco, Taurus y Fang siguiendo el rastro de sangre plateada del unicornio. Draco llevaba una linterna.

-¿Qué haces Draco?. -le preguntó su hermano Taurus.

-¿A qué te refieres?. -le contestó Draco con otra pregunta.

-La linterna. Es una herramienta muggle y de squibs, déjala y usemos el conjuro lumos. -replicó Taurus.

Draco parecía dudar, pero la mirada penetrante de su hermano hizo que bajara la linterna. La cogí yo en su lugar. Taurus me observó arqueando una ceja.

-No sabemos cuanto tiempo vamos a estar fuera. Sería imprudente usar magia cuando no es necesario. Eso nos agotaría tanto física como mentalmente. Yo llevaré la linterna. -dije seriamente.

Ví como Taurus fruncía el ceño y apretaba las manos con rabia.

-Tch. -masculló el pelinegro. -En marcha.. -se dio la vuelta y encabezó la comitiva.

Anduvimos cerca de media hora, internándonos cada vez más profundamente, hasta que el sendero se volvió casi imposible de seguir, porque los árboles eran muy gruesos. Me fijé en una mancha que había en la raíz de un árbol, parecía más espesa. Enfoqué con la linterna a un punto cercano, había algo con un color blanco brillante que relucía en la tierra.

—Mirad... —murmuré, levantando un brazo para detener a los hermanos Malfoy.

Nos acercamos al bulto blanco brillante. Sí, era el unicornio y estaba muerto. Nunca había visto nada tan hermoso y tan triste.

-El unicornio...-dijo Taurus con algo de preocupación.

Draco y yo lanzamos chispas verdes al aire como nos había pedido Hagrid en caso de que viéramos al unicornio.

-Quedaos aquí, voy a comprobar si está muerto. -nos ordenó Taurus.

Draco y yo asentimos, estábamos muertos de miedo. ¿Qué o quién podría hacer tal cosa a una criatura tan majestuosa? Taurus había dado un paso hacia el unicornio, cuando un sonido de algo que se deslizaba lo hizo congelarse en donde estaba. Un arbusto que estaba en el borde del claro se agitó. Entonces, de entre las sombras, una figura encapuchada se acercó gateando, como una bestia al acecho. Taurus, Draco, Fang y yo permanecimos paralizados. La figura encapuchada llegó hasta el unicornio, bajó la cabeza sobre la herida del animal y comenzó a beber su sangre.

—¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! -gritamos a la vez Draco y yo mientras nos abrazábamos muertos de terror.

Fang, el muy cobarde, huyó despavorido. La figura encapuchada levantó la cabeza y nos miró directamente . La sangre del unicornio le chorreaba por el pecho. Se puso de pie y se acercó rápidamente hacia Taurus... Éste, que estaba paralizado de miedo, reaccionó y levantó la varita.

-¡INCENDIO!. -de la varita de Taurus salió una llamarada en dirección al suelo.

Gracias a la hojarasca y a la cantidad de ramas que había en tierra un muro de fuego se interponía entre la criatura y Taurus. La criatura se alejó del lugar gateando, no sin antes dedicarle una última mirada a Taurus.

-Por Merlín. -emití un suspiro de alivio al ver que la criatura se había alejado.

Me solté de los brazos de Draco algo avergonzada. El fuego se iba propagando poco a poco. Volví a tener miedo. Me acerqué a Taurus que se hallaba con la mirada perdida.

-¡Tenemos que apagar el fuego! ¡A este paso solo quedará cenizas del bosque prohibido! -grité cogiéndole de la túnica al mayor de los Malfoy.

Éste me quitó el brazo bruscamente.

-Esa cosa parece que tiene miedo del fuego. No pienso hacer una mierda hasta estar seguro que no está cerca de nosotros. -se acercó rápidamente a Draco. -¿Estás bien hermanito?. -le preguntó mientras posaba sus manos en los hombros del rubio.

-Sí, gracias Taurus. Her...digo Granger tiene razón. Tenemos que apagar el fuego. Si no nos apuramos, será demasiado tarde y nos podrían expulsar. Esa cosa se habrá largado ya. El cadáver del unicornio está chamuscado, ya no podrá beber su sangre. -dijo Draco algo asustado

-Tch. -hizo una mueca Taurus. -Quédate con mi hermano, Granger. Mientras, voy a extinguir el incendio y rezar para no que no aparezca de nuevo esa criatura.

Levantó la varita.

-¡AQUA...! -se quedó callado de golpe al escuchar pisadas de ¿caballos?. -¿Qué demonios?

De la oscuridad salieron tres criaturas mágicas, de cintura para abajo caballo, de cintura para arriba humano.

-Centauros...-dije maravillada y con una sonrisa.

Mi alegría no duró mucho ya que vi que uno de ellos cogía del cuello con una mano a Taurus y lo elevaba en el aire, mientras que con la otra sostenía un arco. Éste soltó la varita y trataba de soltarse del agarre con ambas manos y dando patadas. ¡Lo estaba asfixiando!

-¡SOLTAD A MI HERMANO! -chilló Draco mientras lo amenazaba con la varita dirigida en su dirección.

Los otros dos centauros nos apuntaron con su arcos en respuesta de aquella amenaza. Me acerqué a Draco para tranquilizarle he hice que bajara la varita.

-Pequeño mocoso pirómano. -dijo el centauro que tenía sujeto a Taurus por el cuello. -¿Por qué quemas nuestro bosque?.

-Grrrrr. -fue la respuesta del pelinegro.

Taurus no podía hablar solo emitir gruñidos por el agarre del centauro. Su cara se iba tornando roja.

-¡Lo ha hecho para salvarnos! -sollocé. -¡Por favor, soltadlo! Lo vas a matar.

El centauro me hizo caso y soltó bruscamente a Taurus. Éste empezó a toser bruscamente mientras se retorcía en el suelo.

-Explícate. -me ordenó el centauro. Tenía ojos asombrosamente azules, como pálidos zafiros.

-Estábamos siguiendo el rastro de un unicornio herido y hemos encontrado su cadáver. Entonces apareció una criatura fantasmagórica que se estaba bebiendo su sangre y cuando se percató de nuestra presencia se acercó a nosotros. Así que Taurus lanzó el hechizo incendius para impedir que se acercara más. Ahora mismo iba a apagar el incendio cuando le has interrumpido cogiéndole del cuello -hablé entrecortadamente.

Empecé a tomar aire para recuperarme de la fatiga. Cuando estoy nerviosa hablo rápido. Y ahora mismo estoy muy nerviosa. No estoy muy segura si ha entendido una palabra de lo que he dicho.


	26. VIOLET 04

**Todos los personajes y la historia pertenecen a JK Rowling.**

 **POV VIOLET**

Vimos en el cielo unas chispas verdes que nos indicaba que el otro grupo de Draco, Hermione, Taurus y Fang habían vislumbrado al unicornio. Eso hizo que Hagrid, Ron, mi hermano y yo dejáramos de seguir el sendero, para irnos directamente a donde provenían las chispas. Por suerte, no eran rojas. Eso significaba que no estaban en problemas.

Unos minutos después divisamos a lo lejos una luz que destacaba sobre tanta oscuridad. Parecía fuego y provenía de la dirección donde habían lanzado el otro grupo las chispas verdes.

-¿Un incendio? Tenemos que darnos prisa, puede que estén en problemas. -dije muy nerviosa.

Me preocupaba que estuvieran bien Draco y Hermione... Incluso me preocupaba por Taurus aunque se comportara como un imbécil.

Agilizamos el paso pero de repente se paró Hagrid.

-¡Deteneos!. -nos ordenó Hagrid mientras levantaba la ballesta que tenía colgada. -Me ha parecido ver algo.

Tragué saliva. Estaba aterrorizada. Miré tanto a Ron como a Harry. No era la única que tenía miedo. Un arbusto se agitó y de entre las sombras una figura encapuchada se acercó a nosotros. Hagrid le lanzó un virote de ballesta que le pasó rozando a la criatura. Hizo una especie de gruñido y se escapó en dirección contraria.

-¡ME QUEMA!. -gritó mi hermano mientras se arrodillaba y se tocaba la cicatriz.

El terror que sentía hasta ese momento fue sustituido por preocupación por mi hermano.

-¡Harry!¡Harry!. -intenté calmarle con un abrazo pero seguía retorciéndose de dolor.

Pasaron uno par de minutos antes de que se calmara. Cuando se calmó se separó de mis brazos.

-Gracias Violet. -me dijo con una sonrisa. -Ya estoy bien. -le devolví la sonrisa.

Unos ladridos hicieron que me volteara. Era Fang que se aproximaba a Hagrid

-Me alegro. -dijo Hagrid. -Pero ahora tenemos que ir con el resto. Si Fang está aquí es posible que se hayan encontrado con algo peligroso.

Miré con enfado a Fang por ser tan cobardica. Unos minutos más tarde nos reunimos con el resto. Pero no estaban solos. Había tres hombres-caballo con ellos. Taurus tenía la varita levantada en dirección al fuego que tenía enfrente

-¡AQUA ERUCTO!- gritó Taurus

Un potente chorro de agua salió disparado de la punta de su varita. Retuvo el hechizo durante casi un minuto hasta que consiguió apagar el fuego. Cuando acabó su tarea se cogió de las rodillas respirando con dificultad. Supongo que el esfuerzo de ese potente hechizo le pasó factura.

-Es increíble...-dijo con los ojos como platos Hagrid. -Ese hechizo no lo enseñan hasta cuarto curso.

-Soy Taurus Malfoy medio-gigante. No lo olvides -dijo mientras aún respiraba con dificultad.

Sonreí divertidamente. Seguía siendo el mismo cretino arrogante de siempre.

-¡Hagrid!, ¡Ron!, ¡Violet!, ¡Harry!. -gritó Hermione mientras se acercaba a nosotros y nos abrazaba.

Tenía lágrimas en los ojos. No sé si por el miedo o por la alegría de vernos. Quizá una mezcla de ambos. Eché una mirada a los hermanos Malfoy y me fijé que el pelinegro estaba en el suelo inconsciente.

-¡TAURUS!. -gritamos a la vez Draco y yo.

Me acerqué a verle y le tomé el pulso. Estaba bien. Simplemente se había desmayado del esfuerzo.

-Está bien, Draco. No te preocupes. -le dije.

-Ronan, Bane, Firenze. -dijo Hagrid mientras hacía una reverencia a los centauros. -Siento no poder charlar detenidamente con vosotros, pero tenemos que volver a Hogwarts a llevarlo a la enfermería. -

Posteriormente lo cogió entre sus brazos como si fuera un bebé. Me encantaría tener una cámara a mano para hacerle una fotografía.

-Un momento Hagrid. Chica, antes has dicho que una criatura estaba bebiendo la sangre del unicornio, ¿es cierto? -le preguntó un centauro a Hermione. Ésta asintió.

-¿Será la misma criatura a la que disparaste, Hagrid?-le preguntó mi hermano a Hagrid

-Puede ser. -comentó distraído el gigante.

Vi como ese centauro observaba a Harry con cuidado, fijando su mirada en la cicatriz.

—Tú eres el chico Potter —dijo el centauro llamado Firenze

Sentí una pizca de celos. Incluso criaturas mágicas reconocían a mi hermano.

—¿Sabes para qué se utiliza la sangre de unicornio?- le preguntó Firenze

—No —dijo Harry, asombrado por la extraña pregunta—. En la clase de Pociones solamente utilizamos los cuernos y el pelo de la cola de unicornio.

—Eso es porque matar un unicornio es algo monstruoso —dijo Firenze—. Sólo alguien que no tenga nada que perder y todo para ganar puede cometer semejante crimen. La sangre de unicornio te mantiene con vida, incluso si estás al borde de la muerte, pero a un precio terrible. Si uno mata algo puro e indefenso para salvarse a sí mismo, conseguirá media vida, una vida maldita, desde el momento en que la sangre toque sus labios.

-Pero ¿quién estaría tan desesperado? —pregunté en voz alta—. Si te van a maldecir para siempre, la muerte es mejor, ¿no?

—Es así —dijo Firenze— a menos que lo único que necesites sea mantenerte vivo el tiempo suficiente para beber algo más, algo que te devuelva toda tu fuerza y poder, algo que haga que nunca mueras. ¿Sabéis qué está escondido en el colegio en este preciso momento?

—¡La Piedra Filosofal! ¡Por supuesto... el Elixir de Vida! Pero no entiendo quién...- fui interrumpida por Hagrid.

-Sssshhhhhh. Se supone que es un secreto, Violet. -me riñó Hagrid.

-Tranquilo Hagrid, el único que no sabe nada de esto es Taurus y está inconsciente. -dijo mi hermano mientras se rascaba la cicatriz.- ¿Sabes quien ha sido la criatura misteriosa que nos ha atacado, Firenze?

—No puedes pensar en nadie que haya esperado muchos años para regresar al poder, que esté aferrado a la vida, esperando su oportunidad?

—¿Quieres decir —dijo con voz ronca Harry— que era Vol...?

-Shhh. -volvió a decir Hagrid. -EL que-no-debe-ser-nombrado está muerto. Deja de montarte películas en la cabeza. Y ahora tenemos que volver.


	27. HARRY 01

**Todos los personajes y la historia pertenecen a JK Rowling**

 **POV HARRY POTTER**

No sé como me las he arreglado para hacer los exámenes, siempre temía cada día que Voldemort entrara por la puerta en cualquier momento. Sin embargo, los días pasaban y no había dudas de que _Fluffy_ seguía bien y con vida, detrás de la puerta cerrada.

Lo hice lo mejor que pude, tratando de hacer caso omiso de las punzadas que sentía en la frente, un dolor que me molestaba desde la noche que había estado en el bosque. Tenía la misma pesadilla todas las noches. Aparecía la figura encapuchada para beberse mi sangre.

Draco, Violet, Ron y Hermione no parecían tan preocupados por la Piedra como Harry. La idea de Voldemort los atemorizaba, desde luego, pero no los visitaba en sueños por las noches. Desde que seguimos el plan de Taurus, dejamos de reunirnos con Violet y Draco para evitar suspicacias.

—Basta de exámenes —suspiró aliviado Ron, estirándose en la hierba—. Puedes alegrarte un poco, Harry, aún falta una semana para que sepamos lo mal que nos fue, no hace falta preocuparse ahora.

Me froté la frente dolorido

—¡Me gustaría saber qué significa esto! —estallé enfadado—. Mi cicatriz sigue doliéndome. Me ha sucedido antes, pero nunca tanto tiempo seguido como ahora.

—Ve a ver a la señora Pomfrey —sugirió Hermione.

—No estoy enfermo —dije—. Creo que es un aviso... significa que se acerca el peligro...

—Harry, relájate, Hermione tiene razón, la Piedra está segura mientras Dumbledore esté aquí. De todos modos, nunca hemos tenido pruebas de que Snape encontrara la forma de burlar a _Fluffy_. Casi le arrancó la pierna una vez, no va a intentarlo de nuevo. Y Neville jugará al quidditch en el equipo de Inglaterra antes de que Hagrid traicione a Dumbledore.

Asentí, pero no pude evitar la sensación de que se me había olvidado de hacer algo, algo importante. Cuando traté de explicarlo, Hermione dijo:

—Eso son los exámenes. Yo me desperté anoche y estuve a punto de mirar mis apuntes de Transformación, cuando me acordé de que ya habíamos hecho ese examen.

Pero yo estaba seguro de que aquella sensación inquietante nada tenía que ver con los exámenes. Vio una lechuza que volaba hacia el colegio, por el brillante cielo azul, con una nota en el pico. Hagrid era el único que le había enviado cartas. Hagrid nunca traicionaría a Dumbledore. Hagrid nunca le diría a nadie cómo pasar ante _Fluffy_... nunca... Pero...

Súbitamente, me puse de pie de un salto.

—¿Adónde vas? —preguntó Ron con aire soñoliento.

—Acabo de pensar en algo —dije pálido—. Tenemos que ir a ver a Hagrid ahora.

—¿Por qué? —suspiró Hermione, levantándose.

—¿No os parece un poco raro —dije — que lo que más deseara Hagrid fuera un dragón, y que de pronto aparezca un desconocido que casualmente tiene un huevo en el bolsillo? ¿Cuánta gente anda por ahí con huevos de dragón, que están prohibidos por las leyes de los magos? Qué suerte tuvo al encontrar a Hagrid, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué no se me ocurrió antes?

—¿En qué estás pensando? —preguntó Ron, pero yo eché a correr por los terrenos que iban hacia el bosque, sin contestarle.

Hagrid estaba sentado en un sillón, fuera de la casa.

—Hola —dijo sonriente—. ¿Habéis terminado los exámenes? ¿Tenéis tiempo para beber algo?

—Sí, por favor —dijo Ron, pero lo interrumpí.

—No, tenemos prisa, Hagrid, pero tengo que preguntarte algo ¿Te acuerdas de la noche en que ganaste el huevo de dragón? ¿Cómo era el desconocido con el que jugaste a las cartas?

—No lo sé —dijo Hagrid sin darle importancia—. No se quitó la capa. No me miréis así. No es tan inusual, hay mucha gente rara en el Cabeza de Puerco, uno de los bares de la aldea. Podría ser un traficante de dragones, ¿no? No llegué a verle la cara porque no se quitó la capucha.

—¿De qué hablaste con él, Hagrid? ¿Mencionaste Hogwarts? -le pregunté

—Puede ser —dijo Hagrid, con rostro ceñudo, tratando de recordar—. Sí... Me preguntó qué hacía y le dije que era guardabosques aquí... Me preguntó de qué tipo de animales me ocupaba... se lo expliqué... y le conté que siempre había querido tener un dragón... y luego... no puedo recordarlo bien, porque me invitó a muchas copas. Déjame ver... ah sí, me dijo que tenía el huevo de dragón y que podía jugarlo a las cartas si yo quería... pero que tenía que estar seguro de que iba a poder con él, no quería dejarlo en cualquier lado... Así que le dije que, después de _Fluffy_ , un dragón era algo fácil.

—¿Y él... pareció interesado en _Fluffy_? —pregunté tratando de conservar la calma.

—Bueno... sí... es normal. ¿Cuántos perros con tres cabezas has visto? Entonces le dije que _Fluffy_ era buenísimo si uno sabía calmarlo: tocando música se dormía en seguida...

De pronto Hagrid pareció horrorizado.

—¡No debí decir eso! —estalló—. ¡Olvidad que lo dije! Eh... ¿adónde vais?

No nos hablamos hasta llegar al vestíbulo de entrada.

—Tenemos que ir a ver a Dumbledore —dije—. Hagrid le dijo al desconocido cómo pasar ante _Fluffy_ , y sólo podía ser Snape o Voldemort, debajo de la capa... No fue difícil, después de emborrachar a Hagrid. Sólo espero que Dumbledore nos crea. Firenze nos respaldará ¿Dónde está el despacho de Dumbledore?

No teníamos ni idea

—Quizás Draco o Violet lo sepan... —empezó a decir Hermione, pero súbitamente una voz cruzó el vestíbulo.

—¿Qué estáis haciendo los tres aquí dentro?- preguntó la profesora McGonagall.

—Queremos ver al profesor Dumbledore —dijo Hermione

—¿Ver al profesor Dumbledore? —repitió la profesora—. ¿Por qué?

Tragué saliva.

—Es algo secreto —dije.

Pero de inmediato deseé no haberlo hecho, porque la profesora McGonagall se enfadó.

—El profesor Dumbledore se fue hace diez minutos —dijo con frialdad—. Recibió una lechuza urgente del ministro de Magia y salió volando para Londres de inmediato.

—¿Se fue? —pregunté desesperado—. ¿Ahora?

—El profesor Dumbledore es un gran mago, Potter, y tiene muchos compromisos...

—Pero esto es importante.

—¿Algo que tú tienes que decir es más importante que el ministro de Magia, Potter?

—Mire —dije—, profesora, se trata de la Piedra Filosofal...

—¿Cómo es que sabes...? —farfulló.

—Profesora, creo... sé... que Sna... que alguien va a tratar de robar la Piedra. Tengo que hablar con el profesor Dumbledore.-dije

La profesora me miró entre impresionada y suspicaz.

—El profesor Dumbledore regresará mañana —dijo finalmente—. No sé cómo habéis descubierto lo de la Piedra, pero quedaos tranquilos. Nadie puede robarla, está demasiado bien protegida.

—Pero profesora...-me quejé

—Harry, sé de lo que estoy hablando —dijo en tono cortante—. Os sugiero que salgáis y disfrutéis del sol.

Pero no lo hicimos.

—Será esta noche —dije, una vez que nos aseguramos de que la profesora McGonagall no podía oírnos—. Snape pasará por la trampilla esta noche. Ya ha descubierto todo lo que necesitaba saber y ahora ha conseguido quitar de en medio a Dumbledore. Él envió esa nota.

—Pero ¿qué podemos...?-Ron fue interrumpido por la tos de Hermione

Ron y yo nos volvimos. Snape estaba allí.

—Buenas tardes —dijo amablemente.

Lo miramos sin decir nada.

—No deberíais estar dentro en un día así —dijo con una sonrisa torcida.

—Nosotros... —empecé a decir

—Debéis ser más cuidadosos —dijo Snape—. Si os ven andando por aquí, pueden pensar que vais a hacer alguna cosa mala. Y Gryffindor no puede perder más puntos, ¿no es cierto?

Me ruboricé de la vergüenza.

—Ten cuidado, Potter, otra noche de vagabundeos y yo personalmente me encargaré de que te expulsen. Que pases un buen día.


	28. HERMIONE 08

**Todos los personajes y la historia pertenecen a JK Rowling.**

 **POV HERMIONE GRANGER**

Una vez fuera, en la escalera de piedra, Harry se volvió hacia nosotros.

—Bueno, esto es lo que tenemos que hacer —susurró Harry con prisa—. Uno de nosotros tiene que vigilar a Snape, esperar fuera de la sala de profesores y seguirlo si sale. Hermione, mejor que eso lo hagas tú.

—¿Por qué yo? -pregunté molesta

—Es obvio —intervino Ron—. Puedes fingir que estás esperando al profesor Flitwick, ya sabes cómo —la imitó con voz aguda—: «Oh, profesor Flitwick, estoy tan preocupada, creo que tengo mal la pregunta catorce b...»

—Oh, cállate —le dije molesta.

Pero estuve de acuerdo en ir a vigilar a Snape.

—Y nosotros iremos a vigilar el pasillo del tercer piso —dijo Harry a Ron—. Vamos.

Vi como Snape salía de la sala de profesores. Para mi desgracia, volteó la mirada y me observó.

—¿Qué está haciendo aquí, señorita Granger?. -me preguntó suspicaz

-Esperaba al profesor Flitwick. -dije nerviosa.

-Le iré a buscar y le diré dónde se encuentra señorita Granger. Quédese aquí-

Obviamente no me quedé y me dirigí a la sala común. Dije la contraseña a la señora Gorda y la puerta de la sala se abrió. Allí me encontré con unos confundidos Harry y Ron

—¡Lo siento, Harry! —me quejé—. Snape apareció y me preguntó qué estaba haciendo, así que le dije que esperaba al profesor Flitwick. Snape fue a buscarlo, yo tuve que irme y no sé adónde habrá ido Snape.

-Y a nosotros nos ha pillado la profesora Mcgonagall husmeando. -se quejó Ron

—Bueno, no queda otro remedio, ¿verdad? -nos dijo Harry

Le miré asombrada. No parecía estar en sus mejores momentos. Estaba pálido y los ojos le brillaban.

—Iré esta noche y trataré de llegar antes y conseguir la Piedra.

—¡Estás loco! —dijo Ron.

—¡No puedes! —dije—. ¿Después de todo lo que han dicho Snape y McGonagall? ¡Te van a expulsar!

—¿Y qué? —gritó Harry—. ¿No comprendéis? ¡Si Snape consigue la Piedra, es la vuelta de Voldemort! ¿No habéis oído cómo eran las cosas cuando él trataba de apoderarse de todo? ¡Ya no habrá ningún colegio para que nos expulsen! ¡Lo destruirá o lo convertirá en un colegio para las Artes Oscuras! ¿No os dais cuenta de que perder puntos ya no importa? Voy a entrar por esa trampilla, esta noche, y nada de lo que digáis me detendrá. Voldemort mató a mis padres, ¿lo recordáis?

—Tienes razón, Harry —dije casi sin voz.

—Voy a llevar la capa invisible —dijo Harry—. Es una suerte haberla recuperado.

—Pero ¿nos cubrirá a los tres? —preguntó Ron.

—¿A... nosotros tres? -preguntó confundido Harry.

—¿No pensarás que te vamos a dejar ir solo? —dije con voz enérgica—. ¿Cómo crees que vas a conseguir la Piedra sin nosotros? Será mejor que vaya a buscar en mis libros, tiene que haber algo que nos sirva...

—Pero si nos atrapan, también os expulsarán a vosotros. -dijo Harry

—No, si yo puedo evitarlo —dije con severidad—. Flitwick me dijo en secreto que en su examen tengo ciento doce sobre cien. No me van a expulsar después de eso.

-¿Qué hay de Violet y Draco? -dijo Ron. -¿Se lo decimos a ellos?

-Somos amigos. Aunque ahora lo seamos en secreto. Nunca nos lo perdonarían si no se lo contamos. -dije

-No puedo involucrar a mi hermana. ¿Y si sale lastimada? -dijo Harry

-Tu hermana es más fuerte de lo que crees. Y me prometí a mi misma que nuestra amistad nunca se rompería. -dije con decisión.

-¿Pero cabremos los cinco dentro de la capa de invisibilidad? -preguntó Harry.

-Buena pregunta. -murmuré preocupada.

-Porque sabéis que si solo un dedo del pie no está dentro de la capa seremos presa fácil para Filch, para Snape y para la profesora Mcgonagall.-me miró fijamente .

-Estoy con Harry. -dijo Ron. -En la capa no cabemos cinco. Además, si sale mal nos los agradecerán que no los hayan expulsado...o algo peor. -dijo tragando saliva.

En el fondo sabía que tenían razón. Pero me molestaba la idea el disgustarlos a mis amigos. A Violet, a ... Draco.


	29. DRACO 08

**Todos los personajes y la historia pertenecena JK Rowling**

 **POV DRACO MALFOY**

Hoy era la fiesta de fin de curso. Era de noche. El Gran Comedor ya estaba lleno. Estaba decorado con los colores de Slytherin, verde y plata, para celebrar el triunfo por siete años seguidos. Un gran estandarte, que cubría la pared detrás de la mesa de los profesores, mostraba la serpiente de Slytherin.

Mi hermano Taurus había sido el héroe de nuestra casa. Le dieron 50 puntos a Slytherin por su valentía y el basto conocimiento de hechizos que demostró en la noche del castigo con la criatura encapuchada extraña a la que Potter se mostraba convencido que era Quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado.

Gente de Slytherin de todos los cursos se aproximaban donde estaba Taurus para darle la enhorabuena y darle palmaditas en la espalda de felicitación.

Violet estaba preocupada. Su hermano aún no había bajado. Estaba en la enfermería pero la señora Pomfrey no admitía visitas. Así que ni siquiera pudo ir a verle Violet. Ni ella ni yo sabíamos que le había pasado. Aunque yo sospechaba que Hermione y Ron sí que sabían que había sucedido. Estaba disgustado con ellos, sobretodo con Hermione. Creí ...creí... Bueno, eso ahora da igual. Lo importante ahora es que hemos ganado la copa de casas.

Harry bajó solo a la fiesta. Estaba en pijama y con vendas. Se deslizó en una silla, entre Ron y Hermione. Los murmullos se hicieron notar en todo el salón. Violet se apresuró a levantarse para ir con él. Pero fue detenida por mi hermano que le agarró fuertemente del brazo.

-Ahora no, Potter. Luego tendrás todo el tiempo del mundo. -le miró con intensidad. -Recuerda que eres una serpiente.

Violet le hizo una mueca de disgusto pero aceptó a regañadientes y se sentó. Intercambiamos miradas Violet y yo con ellos aunque estuvieran en la mesa más alejada. Después de la fiesta íbamos a tener una charla.

Dumbledore llegó unos momentos después. Las conversaciones cesaron.

—¡Otro año se va! —dijo alegremente Dumbledore—. Y voy a fastidiaros con la charla de un viejo, antes de que podáis empezar con los deliciosos manjares. ¡Qué año hemos tenido! Esperamos que vuestras cabezas estén un poquito más llenas que cuando llegasteis... Ahora tenéis todo el verano para dejarlas bonitas y vacías antes de que comience el próximo año... Bien, tengo entendido que hay que entregar la Copa de las Casas y los puntos ganados son: en cuarto lugar, Gryffindor, con 312 puntos; en tercer lugar, Hufflepuff, con 352; Ravenclaw tiene 426, y Slytherin, 472.

Una tormenta de vivas y aplausos estalló en nuestra mesa.

-¡VIVA TAURUS!, ¡VIVA SLYTHERIN!. -alternaban los cánticos.

La sonrisa arrogante de mi hermano y las de nuestra casa contrastaba con las caras de tristeza del resto de casas.

—Sí, sí, bien hecho, Slytherin —dijo Dumbledore—. Sin embargo, los acontecimientos recientes deben ser tenidos en cuenta.

Todos nos quedamos inmóviles. Las sonrisa de mi hermano se apagó. Ví que apretaba los puños con furia.

-¿Qué tramas Dumbledore?. -preguntó en un susurro casi inaudible. Sólo lo alcancé a escuchar yo y quizá Violet.

—Así que —dijo Dumbledore— tengo algunos puntos de última hora para agregar. Dejadme ver. Sí... Primero, para el señor Ronald Weasley...

Vi como Ron se puso muy colorado.

—... por ser el mejor jugador de ajedrez que Hogwarts haya visto en muchos años, premio a la casa Gryffindor con cincuenta puntos.

Las hurras de Gryffindor llegaron hasta el techo encantado. Mi hermano, en cambio, apretó fuertemente los dientes.

Por fin se hizo el silencio otra vez.

—Segundo... a la señorita Hermione Granger... por el uso de la fría lógica al enfrentarse con el fuego, premio a la casa Gryffindor con cincuenta puntos.

Hermione enterró la cara entre los brazos. A pesar de la distancia juraría que estaba llorando. Me alegré por ella. Aún les faltaban 60 puntos para empatarnos. Aunque le dieran 50 puntos a Harry como suponía que haría Dumbledore ganaríamos la copa. Taurus, en cambio, apretó tan fuertemente las manos que se hizo sangre de la fuerza que imprimió.

—Tercero... al señor Harry Potter... —continuó Dumbledore. La sala estaba mortalmente silenciosa—... por todo su temple y sobresaliente valor, premio a la casa Gryffindor con sesenta puntos.

El estrépito fue total. La gente se dio cuenta que Gryffindor tenía los mismos puntos que Slytherin, 472.

Taurus dejó de apretar sus manos y sus dientes. Sus energías estaban concentradas en fruncir el ceño. Jamás había visto el ceño tan fruncido en una persona. Su mirada destilaba un odio inhumano en dirección a Albus Dumbledore. Creo que el director se dio cuenta y le devolvió la mirada. Pero ésta a diferencia de la de mi hermano, parecía amable

Dumbledore levantó el brazo. La sala fue recuperando la calma.

—Hay muchos tipos de valentía —dijo Dumbledore sonriendo sin dejar de mirar a mi hermano —. Hay que tener un gran coraje para oponerse a nuestros enemigos, pero hace falta el mismo valor para hacerlo con los amigos. Por lo tanto ...- su mirada se desvió a la mesa de Gryffindor. -Premio con diez puntos al señor Neville Longbottom.

Parecía que se había producido una explosión por lo fuertes que eran los gritos que salieron tanto de la mesa de Gryffindor, como de la de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw. Aunque no había ganado ellos. Los halcones y los tejones estaban hartos que ganáramos durante 6 años consecutivos.

Harry, Ron y Hermione se pusieron de pie y vitorearon a Neville. Si yo ya era pálido de normal, ahora parecía un cadáver de lo pálido que estaba. Era injusto. Me alegraba por Hermione, Harry e incluso Ron, pero era tan injusto. Se me escapó una lágrima de rabia.

-Sonorus. -oí que decía Taurus. -¡SUFICIENTEEEEEE!. -

El gritó que pegó Taurus acompañado del conjuro Sonorus y el violento golpe que dio a la mesa con su puño hizo que reinara el silencio.

Un niño de 12 años había conseguido callar a todo Hogwarts. Algo inimaginable, a no ser que te llamaras Taurus Malfoy Black.


	30. TAURUS 07

**Todos los personajes y la historia pertenecen a JK Rowling**

 **POV TAURUS MALFOY**

—Hay muchos tipos de valentía —dijo Dumbledore sonriendo mientras me observaba—.

El muy cabrón encima me mira divertido. Nunca había estado tan cabreado. NUNCA.

-Hay que tener un gran coraje para oponerse a nuestros enemigos, pero hace falta el mismo valor para hacerlo con los amigos. Por lo tanto ...- su mirada se desvió a la mesa de Gryffindor. -Premio con diez puntos al señor Neville Longbottom.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos. No oí el atronador aplauso del resto de mesas. No me percaté del silencio sepulcral de nuestra mesa. Por un instante, mi cabeza estaba en otro lugar. El golpe me dejó noqueado. Slytherin había perdido. Los Malfoy habíamos perdido... YO HABÍA PERDIDO.

La rabia me volvió de golpe más fuerte que nunca. NOOO. YO NO HABÍA PERDIDO. YO NUNCA PIERDO. SOY TAURUS MALFOY. ESE PUTO VIEJO DE MIERDA SE HA ATREVIDO A ROBARME EN MI PUTA CARA CON UNA SONRISA. Esto no iba a quedar así.

Cogí la varita y me señalé a las cuerdas vocales.

-Sonorus. -dije. -¡SUFICIENTEEEEEE!. - grité con todas mis fuerzas

El gritó que pegué acompañado del conjuro Sonorus y el violento golpe que di a la mesa con mi puño hizo que reinara el silencio.

Por un instante tuve miedo de quedarme afónico, de quedarme medio sordo ... de ser expulsado por mis malos modales. Como bien he dicho, por un mero instante. De nuevo una oleada de furia llenó todo mi ser e hizo que me levantara de mi asiento como un resorte.

Con el poco de raciocinio que aún no había sido invadido por la ira tomé la decisión acertada de dejar la varita atrás. Nunca había realizado una imperdonable antes. Si hubiera mantenido mi varita era muy posible que hoy lo hubiera intentado por primera vez. Y seguramente la habría conjurado con éxito. Tal era mi rabia en este instante.

Ya levantado di un brinco y me situé caminando encima de mesa. Destrozando platos y vasos por doquier. No veía el destrozo que estaba haciendo. No veía como mis compañeros me miraban aterrorizados. No veía la cara de sorpresa y disgusto de los profesores. Toda mi atención estaba en Albus Dumbledore. Al menos su puta falsa sonrisa había desaparecido.

-¡DUMBLEDOREEE!. -grité.

Pegué otro salto y bajé por el lado opuesto de la mesa acercándome a la mesa de profesores. Acercándome a él.

-No toleraré esta falta de respeto de un alumno mío, señor Malfoy. -oí hablar a Snape.

Lo cierto es que no sé muy seguro si dijo esas palabras. Todo lo que no fuera Albus Dumbledore no merecía un ápice de mi atención.

-Calma Severus, deja que se explique. -dijo Dumbledore mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro.

-¿Qué significa esto, Dumbledore? -pregunté algo más calmado.

Aunque mi pregunta no la hice gritando. El efecto del conjuro Sonorus hizo parecer lo contrario.

-¿A qué te refieres Taurus? -me preguntó.

¿QUÉ A QUÉ ME REFIERO? El muy cerdo ... Respiré profundamente para calmar mi ira. Lo conseguí en parte. Y ello me permitió ordenar mis pensamientos. No podía caer más en su juego.

-Que si 50 puntos por enfrentarse al fuego, que si otros 50 puntos por ser el mejor jugador de ajedrez que hayan visto tus ojos y otros 70 puntos por chorradas de valentías varias que te has sacado debajo de la manga. ¿Creía que el director había de ser imparcial? -

Sonreí torcidamente. Dejé atrás la ira para concentrarme en el juego. Esta partida no la iba a perder tan fácilmente.

-Y lo soy Taurus. Estos puntos han sido otorgados y valorados objetivamente y lo han aprobado todos los jefes de casas. Incluido el jefe de tu casa, Severus Snape. -me dedicó una falsa sonrisa amable.

-¿Con qué objetivamente? No puedo valorar tan bien como tú la valentía y la inteligencia para enfrentar al fuego. Sin embargo. -me giré y voltee mi mirada a la comadreja. -Dices que esa coma... que Ron Weasley es el mejor jugador de ajedrez que Hogwarts haya visto. Eso es porque no me has visto jugar ...-me volví a girar para observar a Dumbledore. -Albussss. Así que esos 50 puntos no valen nada-dije arrastrando las sílabas.

Vislumbré una casi imperceptible mueca del director que duró menos de un instante. Mi sonrisa creció más. ¿Ya no sonríes, viejo?

-Insolente...-empezó a decir Snape. Pero lo interrumpió de nuevo Dumbledore.

-Por desgracia, Taurus. Como dice el dicho muggle, lo que se da no se quita. Nadie te ha visto jugar aún. Así que en el momento en que otorgué los puntos a Ron Weasley era cierto lo que dije. -su sonrisa volvió.

Me sentí decepcionado con mi rival. ¿Así me pretendía ganar? ¿Por su manejo de la dialéctica?

-Sin embargo... -continuó hablando Dumbledore.- puedes demostrar tu habilidad y confianza en ti mismo. Hace 100 años que nadie me gana en una partida de ajedrez mágico. Te daré a ti, y por lo tanto a la casa Slytherin, 100 puntos si consigues vencerme en mi despacho en una partida de ajedrez. ¿Qué me dices, Taurus?. -me preguntó mientras se recolocaba las gafas.

JAJAJA. Estuve a punto de reírme en voz alta. He de reconocer que el viejo es bueno, muy bueno. Me ha hecho un jaque mate, nunca mejor dicho. Me ha fastidiado mi plan de retar a la comadreja apostándome mi expulsión por esos 50 puntos. Cuestionando su valentía que tanto gala hacen los leones.

Ahora me tiene contra la espada y la pared. Una cosa es vencer a esa comadreja pobretona y otra bien distinta al mago más sabio del mundo. Me va a machacar. Pero si me retiro ahora quedaré como un cobarde y un bocazas. Bien jugado Dumbledore.

-Por qué no. No tengo nada que perder.

-Bueno, ahora volvemos. Seguid con la fiesta. -dijo Dumbledore mientras se retiraba del salón.

Antes de seguirle le dediqué una sonrisa insolente a Snape. Un gruñido recibí como respuesta.

Seguí a Dumbledore en completo silencio. Tenía las manos en la espalada mientras caminaba erguidamente. No parecía que tenía casi 150 años. Unos minutos después llegamos a su despacho. Observé anonadado que ya estaba preparado el tablero de ajedrez. ¿Sabía el viejo que esto iba a ocurrir? Algo me decía que sí. Mi respeto en mi rival creció en mi interior.

-¿Blancas o negras? -me preguntó mientras se sentaba.

-Negras. -contesté seguro.

Sabía que jugar con blancas otorgaba una pequeña ventaja. Pero cuando perdiera mi mente siempre podía tergiversar la verdad diciéndome que perdí porque jugué con negras.

Pasados varios minutos estaba recibiendo una paliza. Me había comido 4 figuras y 3 peones. Yo le había comido 1 figura y 4 peones. Sabía que iba a perder. Pero no quería perder y menos así. Tenía que desconcentrarle.

-¿Qué tramas con Potter?. -le pregunté mientras movía un peón.

-¿Con Violet?. -dijo mientras movía un alfil

-No te hagas el tonto conmigo, Dumbledore. -he de reconocer que era un experto en sacarme de mis casillas.

-La pregunta que debería importarte, Taurus es ¿por qué el sombrero seleccionador tardó tanto tiempo en mandarte a Slytherin? -me preguntó mientras movía su reina a A5.

-¿Qué quieres decir?. -le pregunté desconcertado. Moví el caballo a b3

Me había salido el tiro por la culata mi táctica de desconcertarle. ¿Qué insinuaba el viejo?

-Mmmmm Jaque Mate. -dijo moviendo la reina a A3. -¿Volvemos al salón?


	31. VIOLET 05

**Todos los personajes y la historia pertenecen a JK Rowling**

 **POV VIOLET POTTER**

-Bueno, ahora volvemos. Seguid con la fiesta. -dijo Dumbledore mientras se retiraba del salón.

Vi consternada como Dumbledore y Taurus se iban del salón camino al despacho del director para celebrar la partida del salón. Cuando ya no eran visibles, los murmullos por todas las mesas sustituyeron el silencio que había reinado entre los alumnos durante la disputa verbal del hermano mayor de Draco y de Dumbledore.

Incluso en la mesa de profesores, los maestros no disimulaban y comentaban entre ellos lo sucedido. Nadie estaba probando un bocado del banquete de la fiesta. Ni siquiera Crabbe y Goyle.

-WOW. -reconocí la voz de Zabini. -Solo puedo decir wow. Tu hermano tiene agallas, Malfoy.

Draco no respondió. Tenía la mente en otro lugar.

-Es un insensato. Si sigue dejando que la ira le controle, le expulsarán en menos de lo que canta un gallo. -dije

-¿En menos de lo que canta un gallo? -me arqueó una ceja confusa Pansy.

-Es una expresión muggle. Que lo expulsarán enseguida. -dije distraída observando a la mesa de Gryffindor.

Ron, Hermione y mi hermano tenían cara de circunstancias. Nadie comprendía ese arrebato de ira. A mi también me había molestado ese regalo de puntos a los leones. Pero de ahí, a enfrentarme directamente al director delante de todos, hay un trecho.

-Me encantaría presenciar la partida. -comentaba Nott mientras jugaba con un tenedor.

-¿Creeis que Taurus tiene alguna posibilidad? -preguntó Greengrass.

-No lo sé. Nadie de aquí lo ha visto jugar nunca al ajedrez. -dijo Zabini. Le dio una palmada en la espalda a Draco. -Draco, despierta. ¿Cómo es de bueno tu hermano al ajedrez?

Esa palmada despertó a Draco de su ensoñación.

-Mmmm. Es bueno, muy bueno. Mejor incluso que mi padre. Pero su rival es Albus Dumbledore...

-EL mago más poderoso y sabio del mundo. -terminé diciendo yo.

-¿Entonces no hay ninguna posibilidad de que Taurus consiga los 100 puntos? -preguntó desilusionada Pansy.

-Creo que no Pansy. -le contestó Draco. -Pero ahora no me preocupa que ganemos la copa. Me preocupa mi hermano. Si antes Snape lo odiaba, ahora ya ni te cuento. Por no mencionar a los demás profesores. -todos volteamos a ver la mesa de profesores. -No parece que les haya sentado muy bien el arrebato de Taurus.

-A mi también me preocupa Taurus. -comentó Zabini. -Pero es que me parece tan injusto que nos quiten la copa. Había recuperado algo de ilusión con la intervención de tu hermano. Pero ahora vuelvo a estar depre.

-Tengo que reconocer que aunque me alegro por Harry, ha sido una cerdada lo que ha pasado. -dije algo molesta.

-Y lo que más rabia me da es la cara de felicidad de esos payasos. -dijo Pansy señalando al resto de mesas. -¿No se dan cuenta que nos han robado?

Seguimos comentando nuestras sensaciones hasta que entraron por la puerta Dumbledore acompañado de Taurus. Volvió a reinar el silencio. Todos expectantes para oír lo que había sucedido. No se le veía contento.

-Mala señal. -susurré

Taurus se separó del director y se sentó entre Draco y yo. Nadie se atrevía a preguntarle por el resultado de la contienda. Aunque por su expresión facial todos dedujimos lo mismo. Había ganado Dumbledore.

-Bueno sé que estáis impacientes por saber lo que ha sucedido. -dijo Dumbledore.

Muchos alumnos asintieron en silencio. Incluso algún profesor asentía también.

-Por desgracia...-continuó Dumbledore. Las esperanzas volvieron a nuestra casa. El resto de casas estaban a punto de llorar. ¿Había ganado Taurus? ¿Y por qué esa cara? -... Taurus por mala suerte no ha podido demostrar lo buen jugador de ajedrez. Así que Taurus no recibirá puntuación adicional.

El griterío fue ensordecedor. Alumnos de Gryffindor, de Ravenclaw y de Hufflepuff se acercaron a donde estaban Neville, Hermione, Ron y Harry y los empezaron a mantear. Como hacen a las estrellas de rock. El director dejó de hablar unos instantes esperando que el ambiente se calmara.

-¡VIVA RON!, ¡VIVA HARRY POTTER!, ¡VIVA GRYFFINDOR! ¡GRANGER, GRANGER, LONGBOTTON, LONGBOTTON! -los hurras se alternaban.

Las tres mesas jaleaban a la vez a sus héroes. Pero lo más sorprendente fue lo que pasó a continuación. Crabbe y Goyle empezaron a dar golpes sonoros a la mesa.

-¡MALFOY! ¡TAURUS! ¡MALFOY!. ¡TAURUS! -empezaron a corear.

Al principio fueron solo ellos dos. Sin embargo, se empezó a viralizar en nuestra mesa tratando de callar al resto del salón. Zabini, Nott y Draco fueron los primeros que se unieron. Luego se unió toda la mesa. Incluso yo grité como una posesa mientras golpeaba la mesa. Taurus no reaccionó al principio algo sorprendido. Luego apareció en su cara su característica sonrisa soberbia y nos imitó gritando su propio nombre.

-¡GRANGER!, ¡MALFOY!, ¡LONGBOTTON!, ¡GRYFFINDOR!, ¡TAURUS!, ¡POTTER!.¡WEASLEY! -el griterío se hizo más intenso.

Fue como estar en un estadio de fútbol. Nosotros éramos el equipo visitante, ellos el equipo local.

—Lo que significa —gritó Dumbledore sobre la salva de aplausos—, que hay que hacer un cambio en la decoración.

Dio una palmada. En un instante, los adornos verdes se volvieron escarlata; los de plata, dorados, y la gran serpiente se desvaneció para dar paso al león de Gryffindor. Snape estrechaba la mano de la profesora McGonagall. Capté que miraba a Taurus, para luego centrarse en mí. Al ver que yo le estaba observando, aportó la mirada.

Nunca, jamás, nadie olvidaría aquella noche. Se contaría que los héroes habían sido Harry, Ron, Hermione y Neville. Se contaría que el villano había sido Taurus. Por primera vez, sentí pena que el villano no hubiera vencido.


	32. DRACO 09

**Todos los personajes y la historia pertenecen a JK Rowling,**

 **POV DRACO MALFOY**

Cuando acabó la fiesta. Violet se fue a ver a su hermano para preguntarle lo que había sucedido y saber si se encontraba bien. Yo no la acompañé. En parte porque sería extraño que después de perder la copa me sentara a charlar con los que se supone que les había hecho una jugarreta para que perdieran 150 puntos. Y en parte, porque seguía molesto con ellos. No me habían dicho nada, pero no había que ser un genio para saber que los 170 puntos que Dumbledore les había dado y las heridas de Harry estaban relacionados con que fueran a recuperar la Piedra Filosofal.

Estaba disgustado con Hermione. ¿Los amigos están para ayudarse, no? ¿Cómo voy a ayudar a alguien que no quiere mi ayuda?

Cuando Violet volvió a verme me confirmó mi teoría. Habían ido en busca de la piedra. Y no sólo eso, también me confirmó mis sospechas acerca de la inocencia de Snape en todo este asunto. Había sido Quirrell todo este tiempo. No me esperaba tampoco eso. Con lo torpe e inocente que parecía.

Otra sorpresa que me llevé fue cuando recibimos los resultados de los exámenes. Fui el segundo mejor del curso, por detrás de Hermione y por delante de Taurus. Eso era imposible. Estaba convencido que Taurus sacaría mejores notas que yo, incluso hubiera apostado a que sería mejor del curso. Sin embargo, los profesores molestos con la actitud de mi hermano durante la fiesta castigaron severamente cada pequeño fallo suyo. Sobretodo Snape.

No se si me sorprendió más eso, o cuando descubrí que Crabbe y Goyle habían aprobado todas las asignaturas. Con lo bobos que eran. Viendo el sincero agradecimiento que le ofrecieron a Taurus, supuse que les había ayudado en algo. Subimos al expreso de Hogwarts. En el compartimento estábamos Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini, Nott, Taurus y yo. Violet se sentó en otro compartimento con Greengrass, Parkinson, Bulstrode y Davis.

Recibimos notas en las que los prevenían para que no utilizaran la magia durante las vacaciones. Vi como mi hermano hacía una bola con la nota y la tiraba al suelo. Nuestro padre ya nos explicó el Decreto que se aprobó para limitar la magia a los menores de edad. A todo menor de 17 años se le prohibía el uso de la magia fuera del horario escolar.

Todo mago menor de 17 años tiene activado el hechizo Detector. Sin embargo mi padre, como buen conocedor de las artes oscuras nos enseñó un contrahechizo para que el Ministerio no nos pudiera detectar si usáramos magia. Por desgracia, el contrahechizo requería mucha concentración que yo carecía actualmente. Estaba cerca de conseguirlo, pero aún no he podido quitar el Detector. Mi hermano lo consiguió en su noveno cumpleaños. De ahí mi confianza ciega en que ganaría el duelo de magos cuando le desafió Ron. Conocía conjuros de cursos superiores y tenía más capacidad mágica que un alumno de primero normal y corriente.

De ahí que sólo la injusticia explique el por qué Taurus no había quedado por delante de mí.

-¿Sigues dándole vueltas a la cabeza a lo de los exámenes? -me preguntó Taurus mientras me revolvía el cabello.

-Es que no es justo. -suspiré.

-Ya te he dicho que no le des importancia. A mi con pasar de curso me basta. Si me dieran un galeón por cada injusticia...seguiría siendo condenadamente rico. JAJAJAJ. Al fin y al cabo soy un Malfoy -dijo Taurus mientras miraba el paisaje por la ventana del compartimento.

-A veces no te entiendo Taurus. Te pillas unos mosqueos impresionantes a veces, y otras en las que sería comprensible que te enfadaras...te la suda. ¿Me lo explicas? -preguntó Zabini.

-Quizás estoy tratando de controlar mi ira con humor. Naaa, bromeo. Soy un Malfoy, mi apellido me otorgará muchísimos más privilegios que lo que le otorgará a esa sangre sucia ser la primera de la promoción. -dijo Taurus distraídamente.

Por Merlín. Ahora que nos volvíamos a llevar bien y vuelve con la cantinela de la pureza de la sangre. Lo dejaré pasar por esta vez. Quiero divertirme con mi hermano este verano y no pasarlo amargado. Además sigo cabreado con Hermione. No he vuelto hablar con ella (ni con Ron, ni con Harry), desde el día de la fiesta. Tras una horas con conversaciones mundanas, bajamos en el andén nueve y tres cuartos de la estación King's Cross.

Atravesamos el muro para volver al mundo muggle y ahí nos esperaban mis padres. Mi madre me dio un fuerte abrazo nada más verme.

-¡Hijo mío!, cuánto te he echado de menos. Vámonos en seguida a casa. Tengo miedo de enfermar de ver a tanto muggle. -dijo mientras me apretaba la mano.

-Yo también madre. -le respondí sinceramente.

Me extrañó el percatarme que estábamos dejando atrás a Taurus y a mi padre.

-¿Por qué no esperamos a Taurus y a padre? -le pregunté confundido.

-Tu padre tiene asuntos que tratar con Taurus. Me ha pedido que nos adelantemos. Luego aparecerán en casa. -me dijo con una sonrisa.

Eché la vista atrás y me fijé que Lucius le estaba tocando con el bastón el hombro de Taurus. Se estaba llevando una reprimenda, intuí. ¿Se habría enterado de lo sucedido con Dumbledore?


	33. VIOLET 06

**Todos los personajes y la historia pertenecen a JK Rowling.**

 **POV VIOLET POTTER**

Hoy es 31 de Julio de 1992. Hoy Harry y yo cumplimos 12 años. Como de costumbre no recibimos ningún regalo por parte de nuestros tíos maternos. Ni un Feliz Cumpleaños.

Ni siquiera se acuerdan de nuestro cumpleaños. Ni siquiera les importa. Nos odian. Somos magos. Ellos no. Somos peligrosos. Somos bichos raros. Al menos este verano no hemos recibido castigos corporales. Ya sea con el cinturón de tío Vernon o con la zapatilla de tía Petunia.

Nos hemos tirado un farol. Les hemos amenazado de usar nuestra magia si se portan mal con nosotros. No saben que no podemos usar nuestra magia. Bueno sí podemos, pero si la usamos el Ministerio se enterará por el conjuro Detector que tenemos dentro al ser menores de edad. Dependiendo de la gravedad, el castigo varía de una simple amonestación a la expulsión del colegio.

No tenemos dinero muggle, así que le he podido regalar nada. Aunque le he prometido que cuando estemos en el callejón Diagon le compraré unas gafas impermeables con el dinero mágico que nos dejó de herencia nuestros padres. Él ha sido más previsor y había comprado en el tren de regreso a casa una pulsera.

Tío Vernon nos reunió a todos en el salón.

—Bueno, como todos sabemos, hoy es un día muy importante.- dijo tío Vernon

Levanté la mirada, incrédula. ¿Se había acordado?

—Puede que hoy sea el día en que cierre el trato más importante de toda mi vida profesional —continuó tío Vernon.

Ya decía é con resignación, mi hermano me cogió de la mano por debajo de la mesa.

Tío Vernon no había hablado de otra cosa en los últimos quince días que de esa estúpida cena. Un rico constructor y su esposa irían a cenar, y tío Vernon esperaba obtener un pedido descomunal. La empresa de tío Vernon fabricaba taladros.

—Creo que deberíamos repasarlo todo otra vez —dijo tío Vernon—. Tendremos que estar en nuestros puestos a las ocho en punto. Petunia, ¿tú estarás...?

—En el salón —respondió enseguida tía Petunia—, esperando para darles la bienvenida a nuestra casa.

—Bien, bien. ¿Y Dudley? -preguntó mi tío

—Estaré esperando para abrir la puerta. —Dudley esbozó una sonrisa idiota—. ¿Me permiten sus abrigos, señor y señora Mason?

—¡Les va a parecer adorable! —exclamó embelesada tía Petunia.

—Excelente, Dudley —dijo tío Vernon. A continuación, se volvió hacia nosotros—. ¿Y vosotros?

—Nos quedaremos en nuestro dormitorio, sin hacer ruido —dijimos a la vez con voz inexpresiva.

—Exacto —corroboró con crueldad tío Vernon—. Yo los haré pasar al salón, te los presentaré, Petunia, y les serviré algo de beber. A las ocho quince...

—Anunciaré que está lista la cena —dijo tía Petunia—. Y tú, Dudley, dirás...

—¿Me permite acompañarla al comedor, señora Mason? —dijo Dudley, ofreciendo su grueso brazo a una mujer invisible.

—¡Mi caballerito ideal! —suspiró tía Petunia.

—¿Y vosotros? —nos preguntó tío Vernon.

—Nos quedaremos en nuestro dormitorio, sin hacer ruido—recitamos otra vez a la vez.

—Eso espero —dijo el tío Vernon duramente—. Los Mason no saben nada de vuestra existencia y seguirán sin saber nada. Al terminar la cena, tú, Petunia, volverás al salón con la señora Mason para tomar el café y yo abordaré el tema de los taladros. Con un poco de suerte, cerraremos el trato, y el contrato estará firmado antes del telediario de las diez.

—Bien..., voy a ir a la ciudad a recoger los esmóquines para Dudley y para mí. Y vosotros —nos gruñó —, a limpiar.

No habíamos recibido postales ni regalos, ni siquiera de Hermione , Ron y Draco. Yo ya había perdonado a Harry, Hermione y Ron el no contarnos nada acerca de su intención de ir a por la Piedra Filosofal. Pasar un verano con los odiosos de mis tíos y mi primo me hizo recapacitar que no fue para tanto que nos los ocultaran. Al fin y al cabo, dentro de la capa no cabían 5 personas. Pero ninguno de ellos parecía acordarse de nosotros. Ni siquiera una carta recibimos por parte de ellos.

Un montón de veces hemos estado a punto de emplear la magia para abrir la jaula que compró el tío Vernon para enjaular a _Hedwig_ y Scorp (mi lechuza) y enviarlas a Ron, Draco y a Hermione con una carta, pero no valía la pena correr el riesgo de ser expulsados por haber empleado magia.

¡Lo que habría dado por recibir un mensaje de Hogwarts, de un mago o una bruja! Incluso de Taurus. Una voz burlona resonó en el salón mientras limpiábamos Harry y yo.

—Sé qué día es hoy —canturreó Dudley.

—¿Qué? —pregunté

—Sé qué día es hoy —repitió Dudley.

—Enhorabuena —respondió Harry—. ¡Por fin has aprendido los días de la semana!

—Hoy es vuestro cumpleaños —dijo con sorna—. ¿Cómo es que no habéis recibido postales de felicitación?

—Estoy pensando cuál sería el mejor conjuro para prenderte fuego —dije entrecerrando los ojos.

Al oírlo, Dudley trastabilló hacia atrás y el pánico se reflejó en su cara gordita.

—No..., no puedes... Papá dijo que no haríais ma-magia... Ha dicho que os echará de casa..., y no tenéis otro sitio donde ir...,

—¡Abracadabra! —dije con voz enérgica—. ¡Pata de cabra! ¡Patatum, patatam!

—¡Mamaaaaaaá! —vociferó Dudley, dando traspiés al salir a toda pastilla hacia la casa—, ¡mamaaaaaaá! ¡Harry está haciendo lo que tú sabes!

-JAJAJAJA. -nos reímos a carcajadas Harry y yo.

Limpiamos las ventanas, lavamos el coche, cortamos el césped ... Se hicieron las siete de la tarde cuando finalmente, exhaustos, oímos que nos llamaba tía Petunia.

—¡Comed deprisa! ¡Los Mason no tardarán! —dijo con brusquedad tía Petunia, señalando dos rebanadas de pan y un pedazo de queso que había en la mesa. Ella ya llevaba puesto el vestido de noche.

Terminamos rápido. No había mucho que cenar de todas ftomas

—¡Arriba! ¡Deprisa! -nos apuró nuestra tía.

Vimos a tío Vernon y a Dudley con esmoquin y pajarita. Cuando subíamos al rellano superior donde estaba nuestro cuarto, sonó el timbre de la puerta y al pie de la escalera apareció la cara furiosa de tío Vernon.

—Recordad.. Ni un solo ruido. -nos amenazó señalándonos con el dedo

Entramos de puntillas en su dormitorio, cerré la puerta y nos echamos en nuestras diminutas camas. Aunque había alguien sentado en la cama de Harry.


	34. HARRY 02

**Todos los personajes y la historia pertenecen a JK Rowling**

 **POV HARRY POTTER**

Estuvimos a punto de gritar mi hermana y yo. La pequeña criatura que yacía en la cama tenía unas grandes orejas, parecidas a las de un murciélago, y unos ojos verdes y saltones del tamaño de pelotas de tenis.

Nos quedamos mirando el uno al otro. Parecía que ese pequeño ser había ignorado por completo a mi hermana.

—Esto..., hola —saludé nervioso

—Harry Potter —dijo la criatura voz aguda —, hace mucho tiempo que Dobby quería conocerle, señor... Es un gran honor...-de repente se dio cuanta que mi hermana estaba tan bien presente. -¿Y tú quien eres?

-Violet Potter. Su hermana. -dijo Violet algo cabreada. La criatura abrió los ojos algo sorprendida. A su lado estaban Hedwig y Scorpdormidas en su gran jaula. - ¿Y tú?

—Dobby, señora. Dobby a secas. Dobby, el elfo doméstico —contestó la criatura.

—¿De verdad? —dije—. Bueno, no quisiera ser descortés, pero no nos conviene precisamente ahora recibir en mi dormitorio a un elfo doméstico. ¿Has venido por algún motivo en especial?

—Sí, señor —contestó Dobby con franqueza—. Dobby ha venido a decirle, señor..., no es fácil, señor... Dobby se pregunta por dónde empezar...—

Para mi consternación, el elfo rompió a llorar, y además, ruidosamente. A continuación, sin previo aviso, se levantó y se puso a darse golpes con la cabeza contra la ventana, gritando: «¡Dobby malo! ¡Dobby malo!»

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —dijimos a la vez Violet y yo.

Nos acercamos a él a detenerle, sujetándole se acercó al elfo de un salto y tiró de él hasta devolverlo a la cama.

—Dobby tenía que castigarse, señores —explicó el elfo, que se había quedado un poco bizco—. Dobby tendría que castigarse muy severamente por haber venido a verle, señor. Tendría que pillarse las orejas en la puerta del horno, si llegaran a enterarse.

—Si llegaran a enterarse ¿quien?. -pregunté con curiosidad y algo horrorizado

—La familia de magos a la que sirve Dobby, señor. Dobby es un elfo doméstico, destinado a servir en una casa y a una familia para siempre.

—Pero ¿por qué no los abandonas? ¿Por qué no huyes? -preguntó mi hermano

—Un elfo doméstico sólo puede ser libertado por su familia, señora. Y la familia nunca pondrá en libertad a Dobby... Dobby servirá a la familia hasta el día que muera, señor.

Violet y yo intercambiamos miradas

—Y nosotros que nos considerábamos desgraciados por tener que pasar otras cuatro semanas aquí —dije—. ¿Podemos hacer algo para ayudar?

Casi al instante, deseé no haber dicho nada. Dobby sollozó de nuevo.

—Por favor —susurré desesperado—, por favor, no hagas ruido. Si los Dursley te oyen ...

Mi hermana estaba inquieta también echando alguna mirada abajo

—Harry Potter pregunta si puede ayudar a Dobby... Dobby estaba al tanto de su grandeza, señor, pero no conocía su bondad... Dobby ha oído —dijo con voz quebrada— que Harry Potter tuvo un segundo encuentro con el Señor Tenebroso, hace sólo unas semanas..., y que Harry Potter escapó nuevamente.

Asentí con la cabeza, y a Dobby se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

—¡Ay, señor! —exclamó—. ¡Harry Potter es valiente! ¡Ha afrontado ya muchos peligros! Pero Dobby ha venido a proteger a Harry Potter y también a su hermana, a advertiros, aunque más tarde tenga que pillarse las orejas en la puerta del horno, de que no debéis regresar a Hogwarts.

—¿Que-qué? —tartamudeó Violet—.

-Pero tenemos que regresar; el curso empieza el 1 de septiembre. No sabes lo que es vivir aquí. No pertenecemos a esta casa, pertenemos al mundo de Hogwarts. -continué diciendo mientras mi hermana asintó

—No, no, no —chilló Dobby—. Harry Potter debe estar donde no peligre su seguridad. Es demasiado importante, demasiado bueno, para que lo perdamos. Si Harry Potter vuelve a Hogwarts, estará en peligro mortal.

—¿Por qué? —pregunté

—Hay una conspiración, Harry Potter. Una conspiración para hacer que este año sucedan las cosas más terribles en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia —susurró Dobby—. Hace meses que Dobby lo sabe, señor. Harry Potter no debe exponerse al peligro: ¡es demasiado importante, señor!

—¿Qué cosas terribles? —pregunté—. ¿Quién las está tramando?

-No puedo decirlo, Harry Potter. Me aseguraré que Harry Potter y su hermana no acudan a Hogwarts este año. Por el bien de Harry Potter. -dijo Dobby.

¿Por qué el mundo es tan cruel?


	35. HERMIONE 09

**Todos los personajes y la historia pertenecen a JK Rowling**

 **POV HERMIONE GRANGER**

Ha sido un verano muy productivo. He hecho los deberes que nos han mandado, he ayudado a mis padres con la clínica y he mandado postales a mis amigos a través de mi lechuza.

Echo de menos a mis amigos. Los deberes y los libros son divertidos, pero les echo de menos. Aunque el único que me ha contestado ha sido Ron. Me ha costado reprimirme para no corregir sus numerosas faltas de ortografía. No sé, por qué razón no me han contestado ni Violet ni Harry.

A decir verdad, no he escrito a todos mis amigos. Me falta Draco. Pero me avergüenza escribirle. No le sentó muy bien (como me temía) que no le dijéramos nada sobre nuestro plan para recuperar la Piedra Filosofal. Tengo miedo a que rechace mi carta. Además nunca sé que escribirle. ¿Por dónde empiezo? ¿Por una disculpa? ¿Por contarle que tal me ha ido el verano? Nunca pensé que escribir una decena de líneas pudiera ser tan difícil.

Recibo una carta de Ron de parte de suvieja lechuza Errol, diciéndome que su familia cree que los tíos de Harry están reteniéndole y que van a sacarlo de allí.

 _Querido Ron, y Harry, si estás ahí:_

 _Espero que todo saliera bien y que Harry esté estupendamente, y que no hayas tenido que saltarte las normas para sacarlo, Ron, porque eso traería problemas también a Harry. He estado muy preocupada y, si Harry está bien, te ruego que me escribas lo antes posible para contármelo, aunque quizá sería mejor que usaras otra lechuza, porque creo que ésta no aguantará un viaje más._

 _El próximo miércoles mi familia y yo nos vamos a Londres a comprar los nuevos libros. ¿Por qué no quedamos en el callejón Diagon?_

 _Contadme qué ha pasado en cuanto podáis._

 _Un beso de_ _Hermione_

Hoy es 27 de Agosto. El cumpleaños de Draco. He decidido armarme de valor y mandarle un regalo. El regalo lo tenía pensado desde hace tiempo. Una fotografía enmarcada en la que salimos él y yo. En el reverso de la fotografía le escribo a pluma:

 _''Te echo de menos. Lo siento. Hermione''_

Mando mi lechuza a que mande el regalo a la Mansión Malfoy que está al sureste de Inglaterra en Wiltshire. No le escribo de quedar en el callejón Diagón porque sé que a su familia no le agrada mucho nada relacionado con muggles o hijos de muggles. Leí la carta nuevamente que me habían mandado desde Hogwarts.

LOS ESTUDIANTES DE SEGUNDO CURSO NECESITARÁN:

— _Libro reglamentario de hechizos, segundo curso_ , Miranda Goshawk.

— _Recreo con la «banshee»_ , Gilderoy Lockhart.

— _Una vuelta con los espíritus malignos_ , Gilderoy Lockhart.

— _Vacaciones con las brujas_ , Gilderoy Lockhart.

— _Recorridos con los trols_ , Gilderoy Lockhart.

— _Viajes con los vampiros_ , Gilderoy Lockhart.

— _Paseos con los hombres lobo_ , Gilderoy Lockhart.

— _Un año con el Yeti_ , Gilderoy Lockhart.

Casi todos los libros de la lista los había escrito Gilderoy Lockhart. Qué extraño. Supongo que se trata de un escritor muy famoso. Me encantaría conocerlo.


	36. TAURUS 08

**Todos los personajes y la historia pertenecen a JK Rowling**

 **POV TAURUS MALFOY**

Mierda. ¿Cómo se me ha podido olvidar? Voy andando en círculos por la mansión nervioso. No sabía como salvar la situación. Me detengo de mi camino sin sentido. Unos ojos grandes y saltones me están mirando con una mezcla de curiosidad y agistación. Pertenecen a nuestro elfo doméstico, Dobby. Me está irritando su idiota cara.

-¿Quieres marcharte de una puta vez, Dobby?. ¿No ves que no me estás dejando pensar? -le recrimino.

-Lo siento, señor. Enseguida, señor -hace un chasquido con los dedos y desaparece de mi vista.

Últimamente está actuando de una forma rara. Bueno, más rara de lo habitual. Pero tengo demasiados problemas como para preocuparme por la actitud distinta del elfo doméstico.

Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. Me muerdo el pulgar de la inquietud. Normalmente siempre tengo un plan perfecto para cada situación. Ahora no se me ocurre nada. Se me ha olvidado que hoy era el cumpleaños de mi hermano pequeño. Y por tanto, se me ha olvidado hacerle un regalo. Nada propio de mí. Son las 10 de la noche y no hay ninguna tienda abierta. Madre nos ha reunido en su cuarto para abrir sus regalos. Joder, soy un desgraciado.

Draco lleva tiempo sin regalarme nada. Lo cierto es que no es nada detallista. Pero esa no es la cuestión. La cuestión es que yo soy el hermano mayor. Yo soy el que tengo la responsabilidad de cuidarlo y de pensar en su felicidad.

Aunque tiene una justificación que me haya olvidado. Nada más regresar de Hogwarts, padre me sermoneó de lo lindo. Y con razón. Resulta que mi enfrentamiento con Dumbledore se hizo vox populi por el mundo mágico. Incluso El Profeta estuvo a punto de publicarlo en su periódico. Gracias a los contactos de mi padre en el Ministerio, se consiguió detener la noticia.

Por mucha razón que tuviera por la injusticia del director, me comporté como un crío. Dejarme dominar por la ira y encarar a Dumbledore delante de todos no fue mi movimiento más astuto. Eso desde luego. Tenía que madurar. Ser más fuerte. Más inteligente. No se lo dejaría tan fácil al viejo barbudo la próxima vez.

Así que nada más llegar a casa me puse manos a la obra. Durante el verano nada de diversión. El ajedrez, el entrenamiento mágico, el quiddich y la lectura ocupaba todo mi tiempo. Libros de estrategia, historia de ciraturas mágicas ...INCLUSO LEÍA LIBROS MUGGLES. Por muy inferiores a nosotros que fueran los muggles, siempre tienes que conocer a tu enemigo. Y he decir que conseguí información valiosa de esos libros muggles.

Antes he dicho que nada de diversión, pero a decir verdad, para mí el quiddich era diversión. En parte por la sensación de volar, y en parte porque lo hacía con Draco. Entrenábamos dos horas diarias practicando nuestro deporte preferido. Sobre mi cadáver iba a dejar que el huerfanito me venciera en el quiddich.

Tantas cosas que hacer en el verano ha hecho que me olvide del día más importante del año. Baaaaa. Son excusas baratas. No tengo perdón.

Subo al despacho de padre. Estamos los cuatro y todos los regalos que le han hecho a Draco. Joder hasta los imbéciles de Crabbe y Goyle se han acordado de su cumpleaños y le han regalado algo. Pasan los minutos y Draco va abriendo regalos. Uno de ellos es una fotografía de él y una chica...

Mierda ... es la sangresucia. Mi corazón se acelera al ver que mi madre le presta atención a la fotografía y se pone a leer lo que está escrito en ella.

-Lo siento. Te echo de menos. Hermione ¿Quién es esta chica tan guapa, hijo mío? -le pregunta mi madre con una sonrisa.

Ruedo los ojos. Si ella supiera ...

-Es Hermione Granger una chica de mi curso, es una amiga. -dice algo avergonzado.

Me echo la mano a la cara. Esto se va a poner feo.

-¿Granger? No me suena. ¿Va a Slytherin con vosotros? -pregunta mi padre.

Confío en aprender y dominar la telepatía en menos de 5 segundos. Miente. Miente. Miente. Miente. Miente. Miente. Miente. Veo que Draco duda. ¿Lo estaré consiguiendo? Me concentro más. MIENTE. MIENTE. MIENTE. MIENTE. MIENTE. MIENTE.

-No, es de Gryffindor ...-dice mi hermano.

Mierda... Veo que a mi padre se le tuerce el rostro. No digas que sus padres son muggles. No digas que sus padres son muggles. No digas que sus padres son muggles. No digas que sus padres son muggles. No digas que sus padres son muggles. No digas que sus padres son muggles. No digas que sus padres son muggles. NO DIGAS QUE SUS PADRES SON MUGGLES.

-... es hia de muggles. -finaliza Draco

Me cago en todo lo cagable.

-¿Cómo has dicho?. -pregunta Lucius entrecerrando los ojos que estaban llenos de ira y apretando fuertemente el bastón.

-Cariño, seguro que hay una explicación. -le dice muy nerviosa mi madre y con preocupación en su rostro. Narcissa le coge la mano a mi padre para calmarlo

-Eeeee, esto... -traga saliva Draco.

-Yo le ordené que se hiciera amigo de esa sangresucia. -dije

Mi cerebro estaba trabajando a mil por hora para intentar salir de este lío. La cara de mi hermano era un poema. No sabía donde meterse. La de mi madre se había relajado algo. La de Lucius en cambio ...Parecía aún más cabreado. Mejor conmigo que con Draco.

-¿Qué tu le ordenaste qué? -ahora su mirada estaba centrada en mí.

-Gracias a esa amistad conseguí que los asquerosos de Gryffindor perdieran 150 puntos. Le dije que retomara esa amistad. Para poder volver a usarla en un futuro. Los de Slytherin ya están comiendo de nuestra mano. Me pareció buena idea ganarme el apoyo de Gryffindor y los sangresucia. -mentí.

Las mentiras salían de mi boca como si nada. Lo dije con tanta seriedad y convicción que parecía verdad. Incluso llegué a creérmelas por un instante. Draco tenía la boca abierta de par en par.

-¿Y tú Draco, le seguiste el juego a Taurus? -preguntó Lucius. Draco asintió aún con la boca abierta. -Que sea la última vez que te relaciones con esa sangresucia. -rompió la fotografía con el bastón. -Y deja de hacer caso en todo lo que diga Taurus. Últimamente no para de cometer errores. ¿Sacrificar el orgullo Malfoy por unos puntos? ¡ESTÁS EN TU SANO JUICIO, TAURUS! Y encima no conseguiste nada, Gryffindor ganó la copa.

-No fue la mejor de mis ideas. -volví a mentir. Mi padre se giró a Draco.

-Hijo, sé que sientes adoración por Taurus. Pero tienes que pensar por ti mismo, saber aquello que beneficia al apellido Malfoy y lo que no. Porque está claro que Taurus es incapaz de discernirlo, a pesar que es mayor que tú. Tienes que madurar. Así que como castigo, te quedas sin regalos. Así lo pensarás dos veces antes de seguir a ciegas a Taurus. -dijo Lucius.

Suspiré. Ojalá me hiciera caso en lo que le digo. Jodida sangresucia. Para ser la primera de la clase es muy torpe. Mira que enviar a la mansión Malfoy una fotografía en la que aparece. ¡Cualquier persona con dos dedos de frente sabría que eso es una cagada, y de las gordas!

-Sí, padre. -dijo Draco a punto de llorar.

Padre le dio un pequeño abrazo a Draco.

-Narcissa, llévate a Draco. Taurus y yo tenemos que hablar a solas. De hombre a hombre. -dijo mientras se separaba de Draco.

Madre cogió a Draco con una mano y se lo llevó a fuera del despacho de padre cerrando la puerta. Unos instantes volvió sola, cerró la puerta y me cruzó la cara de un guantazo sin mediar palabra. Me toqué la mejilla adolorida. Me había pegado fuerte.

-¿A quién se le ocurre? ¿Obligarle a que se relacione con una sangresucia para conseguir tus propósitos? Eres despreciable -me dijo con furia en los ojos Narcissa para posteriormente escupirme en la cara.

Volvió a marcharse dejándome a solas con mi padre. Me da a mí que ese no iba a ser el único golpe de la noche.


	37. DRACO 10

**Todos los personajes y la historia pertenecen a JK Rowling**

 **POV DRACO MALFOY**

Soy un cobarde. Me fui a la cama inmediatamente después que madre y yo saliéramos del despacho de padre.

No conseguí pegar ojo en toda la noche. Esperando a que Taurus llegara a nuestro cuarto. Tres horas más tarde, escuché cómo se abría la puerta. Aún en la oscuridad de la noche, gracias a la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana vislumbré que tenía el rostro ensangrentado.

Me hice el dormido. Estaba demasiado avergonzado para afrontar lo que había pasado y preguntarle. Tendría que haber sido un hombre y no dejar que Taurus asumiera la culpa. Pero como bien he dicho, soy un cobarde. Cuando Lucius me miró con esa cara ... me paralicé del miedo. Nunca me había mirado así antes ... Sentí terror.

Oigo los pasos de Taurus que se aproximan al cuarto de baño de al lado de nuestra habitación. Escucho como abre la puerta y abre el grifo. Supuse que estaba limpiándose las heridas. Oigo algún gemido de dolor que trata de disimular. Cada vez me siento peor.

Unos minutos después escucho como abre la tapa del retrete y como empieza a vomitar. Rezo para que no sea sangre. Vuelve a abrir el grifo y se queda en el baño unos minutos. Ni un sollozo le escucho. Yo en su situación estaría llorando a moco perdido.

Oigo como cierra la puerta del baño. Mi conciencia y mi inquietud hacen que me arme de valor y encienda la luz.

-Taurus, yo... -lágrimas amenazan con salir de mi cara. La imagen de Taurus de torso desnudo es como una puñalada en el pecho.

Un ojo morado, una brecha en la ceja, el labio partido y numerosos moretones en el torso y el abdomen es el resultado de la discusión con padre. Me ignora unos segundos para colocarse el pijama.

-Tengo sueño, hablamos mañana Draco. -me dice con una sonrisa. -Buenas noches. -y acto seguido se acuesta en la cama.

Me quedé mirando el techo durante toda la noche. A las 6 de la mañana me fui a desayunar sin haber dormido nada. Madre me acompañó media hora después.

-¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano, hijo mío? -me dice mi madre mientras me revolvía el cabello.

-No he conseguido pegar ojo en toda la noche. -veo que mi madre me mira preocupada. -Taurus ...-empiezo a decir mientras noto como se resbalan lágrimas de mi rostro.

-Cariño. -me da un abrazo. -No te preocupes. Tu padre es estricto. Pero lo ha hecho por su bien. Taurus tiene que saber que lo que hizo estuvo mal. -me limpia las lágrimas con los pulgares. -Taurus es fuerte, más fuerte de lo que te piensas. Así que no te preocupes.

Tenía que decir la verdad.

-Pero es que ... -me interrumpió Narcissa.

-Nada de peros. -me miró con dureza. -Taurus ha recibido su castigo y tú el tuyo. Hay que pasar página. Olvídate de lo de ayer y céntrate en el hoy. Te vas con Taurus y Lucius a comprar lo que necesitáis para segundo curso al callejón Diagon.

El cambio en el semblante de mi madre me dejó confuso. ¿Sabría mi madre que Taurus mintió por mí? Me daba miedo preguntárselo.

Una hora más tarde apareció mi padre ya vestido y comiendo el desayuno que había preparado Madre. Media hora despúes entró al comedor Taurus. El ojo lo tenía más hinchado y la brecha le estaba empezando a cicatrizar. Madre al verle tan demacrado se alarmó un instante. Luego recuperó su semblante.

-¿Qué quieres para desayunar, Taurus?. -le preguntó como si nada de lo de ayer hubiera ocurrido.

-No tengo hambre, Madre. Picaré algo en alguna tienda del callejón Diagon. -le contestó mientras miraba al techo.

El silencio dominaba el salón. Sentí que me asfixiaba y me fui a cambiarme a mi cuarto. Al rato nos aparecimos en el callejón Diagon con los polvos flu. Fuimos a la tienda Borgin y Burkes.

—¡Señor Malfoy, qué placer verle de nuevo! —respondió el señor Borgin —. ¡Qué honor...! Y ha venido también con sus hijos. Encantado. ¿En qué puedo servirles? Precisamente hoy puedo enseñarles, y a un precio muy razonable...

—Hoy no vengo a comprar, señor Borgin, sino a vender —dijo Lucius.

—¿A vender? —La sonrisa desapareció de la cara del señor Borgin.

—Usted habrá oído, por supuesto, que el ministro está preparando más redadas —mi padre dijo sacando un pergamino del bolsillo interior de la chaqueta y desenrollándolo para que el señor Borgin lo leyera—. Tengo en casa algunos... artículos que podrían ponerme en un aprieto, si el Ministerio fuera a llamar a...

El señor Borgin examinó la lista.

—Pero me imagino que el Ministerio no se atreverá a molestarle, señor. -dijo Borgin

El padre de Malfoy frunció los labios.

—Aún no me han visitado. El apellido Malfoy todavía inspira un poco de respeto, pero el Ministerio cada vez se entromete más. Incluso corren rumores sobre una nueva Ley de defensa de los muggles... Sin duda ese rastrero Arthur Weasley, ese defensor a ultranza de los muggles, anda detrás de todo esto... -respondió con ira mi padre. -Tengo un poco de prisa, Borgin, me esperan importantes asuntos que atender en otro lugar.

Se pusieron a regatear. Yo aburrido empecé a curiosear por la tienda. Era enorme. En una pasillo había un collar de ópalos con una nota.

 _Cuidado: no tocar. Collar embrujado._

 _Hasta la fecha se ha cobrado las vidas de_ _diecinueve muggles que lo poseyeron._

Posteriormente abrí un armario y se me abrieron los ojos como platos. Ahí, escondido estaba Harry Potter cubierto de hollín y con las gafas rotas. Me miraba con cara de circunstancias. ¿Qué diantres hacía allí?

-¿Has encontrado algo interesante, Draco? -me preguntó Taurus mientras examinaba una vasija en otro pasillo.

Cerré la puerta del armario inmediatamente.

-No, nada. Vámonos fuera, que aquí hace mucho calor Taurus. -mentí.

-De acuerdo, de todas formas no tengo dinero para comprar nada. -me dijo a lo lejos Taurus.

Ya fuera escuché como acaba la conversación entre Borgin y mi padre

—Que tenga un buen día, señor Borgin. Le espero en mi mansión mañana para recoger las cosas. -dijo Lucius.

Compramos todo lo que nos hacía falta para el curso. Entre compra y compra Taurus le robó el bocadillo de tortilla a un niña regordeta y la mitad de un pastel de carne que un adolescente se había dejado. Había recuperado el apetito.

Una hora más tarde nos encaminamos a la librería Flourish y Blotts para comprar lo último de la lista. Los libros.


	38. TAURUS 09

**Todos los personajes y la historia pertenecen a JK Rowling**

 **POV TAURUS MALFOY**

Estábamos en la entrada de Flourish y Blotts. No éramos, ni mucho menos, los únicos que iban a la librería. Vimos a una multitud que se apretujaba en la puerta, tratando de entrar. El motivo de tal aglomeración lo proclamaba una gran pancarta colgada de las ventanas del primer piso:

GILDEROY LOCKHART

firmará hoy ejemplares de su autobiografía

EL ENCANTADOR

de 12.30 a 16.30 horas

No lo conozco ya ya me cae mal. ¿Quien se pone de sobrenombre EL ENCANTADOR?

En el interior de la librería, una larga cola serpenteaba hasta el fondo, donde Gilderoy Lockhart estaba firmando libros. Pude ver mejor a Gilderoy Lockhart. Estaba sentado a una mesa, rodeado de grandes fotografías con su rostro, fotografías en las que guiñaba un ojo y exhibía su dentadura. El Lockhart de carne y hueso vestía una túnica de color azul. De repente se levantó de un salto y dio un grito

—¿No será ése Harry Potter?- gritó Lockhart.

Lo que faltaba. La multitud se hizo a un lado, cuchicheando emocionada. Lockhart se dirigió hacia Potter y cogiéndolo del brazo lo llevó hacia delante. La multitud aplaudió. Yo, por supuesto, no.

—Y ahora sonríe, Harry —le pidió Lockhart con una sonrisa deslumbrante—. Tú y yo juntos nos merecemos la primera página.

Estaban posando para El Profeta. Con solo unos segundos viéndolo, Lockhart consiguió lo que parecía imposible. Había conseguido que me cayera tan mal como Potter. Increíble, pero cierto.

—Señoras y caballeros —dijo en voz alta, pidiendo silencio con un gesto de la mano—. ¡Éste es un gran momento! ¡El momento ideal para que les anuncie algo que he mantenido hasta ahora en secreto! Cuando el joven Harry entró hoy en Flourish y Blotts, sólo pensaba comprar mi autobiografía, que estaré muy contento de regalarle. —La multitud aplaudió de nuevo—. Él no sabía —continuó Lockhart, zarandeando a Potter— que en breve iba a recibir de mí mucho más que mi libro _El encantador_. Harry y sus compañeros de colegio contarán con mi presencia. ¡Sí, señoras y caballeros, tengo el gran placer y el orgullo de anunciarles que desde este mes de septiembre seré el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia!

Casi vomito del asco. ¿Este payaso nos iba a dar Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras? ¿Qué pretendía Dumbledore? Primero el bobo de Quirrel y ahora este imbécil. Hablando de Quirrel, me pregunto qué le habrá ocurrido.

La multitud aplaudió y vitoreó al mago. Lockhart regaló a Potter varios libros de su autoría. Seguí con la vista a Potter. Se fue al fondo de la librería. Ahí le esperaban su hermana, la familia comadreja y ... Lo que me temía. La sangresucia estaba allí.

Sentí de golpe un fuerte dolor proveniente del estómago. No había disminuido el dolor desde que me levanté. Estuve tentado de tomar analgésicos muggles para calmar el dolor. Pero no iba a caer tan bajo. He tenido días peores y nunca he tomado las medicinas muggles. No iba a cambiar mi hábito ahora.

Una oleada de ira me vino. Por culpa de la sangre sucia estaba en este deplorable estado. No sólo por la paliza recibida. Padre me había cortado el grifo. Nada de dinero para mis caprichos. Adiós a mis cuidados a mi cabello. Adiós a mis sales de baño. Adiós a la crema de baba Hipogrifo para mi piel. Adiós a mis escapadas al pueblo. Adiós a los artilugios de broma. Adiós a mi fuente de recursos para sobornar a los de cursos superiores para que me enseñen sus hechizos.

Adiós Taurus Malfoy. Hola Taurus Pobretón.

Sólo me pagaba la matrícula y el material escolar. Estuvo a punto de quitarme la Nimbus 2001, pero le convencí que la necesitaba para vencer a Potter. Algo de suerte de vez en cuando no me venía mal.

Tenía que desahogarme por el bien de mi salud mental. A la mierda el autocontrol que me había impuesto. Me acerqué a ellos. Draco, viendo mis intenciones trató de detenerme. Le aparté bruscamente la mano. Y me dirigí apartando a la multitud

—Tenlos tú —oí a Potter mientras metía los libros en el caldero de una niña pelirroja pecosa—. Yo compraré los míos...

—¿A que te gusta, eh, Potter? —dije con aire despectivo abriéndome paso—. El famoso Harry Potter. El preferido de todos.

Los gemelos Potter, los gemelos comadreja, la comadreja y la sangresucia se voltearon para verme. Arquearon todos una ceja sorprendidos al verme en un estado tan lamentable. Pero la que me contestó fue una niña pelirroja

—¡Déjale en paz, él no lo ha buscado! —replicó la niña pelirroja. Me estaba fulminando con la mirada.

—¡Vaya otra comadreja! ¡Os debería cambiar el apodo a conejos! ¿Es tu novia, Potter? —pregunté con una sonrisa torcida.

Al instante, me arrepentí de sonreír. El labio me dolía horrores. Disimulé lo mejor que pude. Cosa que no hizo la niña que se puso roja con mi pregunta.

—¿Qué te ha pasado serpiente? Parece que te ha atropellado un camión ... —dijo un gemelo comadreja—.

-No es de tu incumbencia Weasley. -le contesté con una mueca de desprecio

—¡Ron, Fred, George! —dijo el padre comadreja —. ¿Qué hacéis? Vamos afuera, que aquí no se puede estar.

—Vaya, vaya..., ¡si es el mismísimo Arthur Weasley! -oí la voz de mi padre a mi espalda. Estaba acompañado con Draco. Le tenía cogido por el hombro.

—Lucius —dijo el padre comadreja.

—Mucho trabajo en el Ministerio, me han dicho —comentó Lucius—. Todas esas redadas... Supongo que al menos te pagarán las horas extras, ¿no? —Se acercó al caldero de Ginny y sacó de entre los libros nuevos de Lockhart un ejemplar muy viejo y estropeado de la _Guía de transformación para principiantes_ —. Es evidente que no —rectificó—. Querido amigo, ¿de qué sirve deshonrar el nombre de mago si ni siquiera te pagan bien por ello?

Malditos traidores a la sangre. Estuve a punto de escupir al padre comadreja.

—Tenemos una idea diferente de qué es lo que deshonra el nombre de mago, Malfoy —contestó.

—Es evidente —dijo mi padre, mirando de reojo a los que parecían ser los padres muggles de la sangresucia, que lo miraban con aprensión—, por las compañías que frecuentas, Weasley... Creía que ya no podías caer más bajo.

Entonces el caldero de la niña pelirroja saltó por los aires con un estruendo metálico; el padre comadreja se había lanzado sobre mu padre, y éste fue a dar de espaldas contra un estante. Docenas deibros de conjuros les cayeron sobre la cabeza.

-¡Dale, papá! -oí como los gemelos comadrejas gritaban

Fue el momento perfecto para desahogarme. Le di un puñetazo en el labio a un gemelo comadreja que hizo que cayera al suelo. Cuando iba a golpear al otro, noté como Draco me sujetaba con todas su fuerzas por detrás. Consiguió su propósito. No podía mover los brazos

-¿QUÉ ESTAS HACIENDO TAURUS? -me gritó furioso Draco.

El otro gemelo reaccionó y aprovechando que estaba sujeto por Draco, me dio un cabezazo en la nariz. Mierda, creo que me la había roto. Fue sujeto por los Potter y la sangresucia.

-¡SUÉLTAME DRACO! ¡ES HORA QUE CONOZCAN SU SITIO! -dije con

-¡Cálmete joder! -fue su respuesta.

En la refriega de los mayores había derribado varios estantes. Era un caos. La muchedumbre retrocedía en desbandada. Habían gritos por todos lados.

—¡Caballeros, por favor, por favor! —gritó un empleado.

—¡BASTA YA! -el grito del medio-gigante guardabosques retumbó por toda la librería.

Wow. Y eso que no ha empleado el hechizo Sonorus. He de reconocer que me asusté un poco. Ya calmado, Draco dejó de sujetarme. Al igual que dejaron de sujetar los Potter y la sangresucia al gemelo comadreja. La madre comadreja ayudó a levantar del suelo al gemelo comadreja que había golpeado

Hagrid separó a mi padre y al padre comadreja. Mi padre sujetaba en la mano un extraño libro que lo tiró al caldero de la niña comadreja aprovechando la confusión. No le di importancia. Librándose de Hagrid nos hizo una seña para salir de la librería.

Vi como Draco echaba una última atrás en dirección a ... la sangresucia.

Fui el último en salir de los tres. Me giré y centré mi mirada en la sangresucia. Hice mi mayor mueca de desprecio y escupí al suelo. Cerré de un portazo.


	39. HERMIONE 10

**Todos los personajes y la historia pertenecen a JK Rowling**

 **POV HERMIONE GRANGER**

El señor Malfoy, Draco y Taurus salieron de la librería. No sin antes recibir por parte de éste último una mirada de desprecio absoluto. Sentí un escalofrío y me abracé a mi misma.

Salimos de la librería. Mis padres aún estaban temblando del susto. Son personas muy pacíficas.

-¿Quién es ese crío? ¿Y por qué te ha pegado, Fred?. -exigió saber Molly

-Es Taurus Malfoy, y me ha pegado por qué está loco. Lo peorcito de Hogwarts. -dijo Fred mientras se tocaba el labio ensangrentado.

-Por suerte aquí está tu hermano para defender tu honor. -dijo George. -JAJAJA.

—No deberíais hacerles caso —dijo Percy, ayudando a levantar a su padre del suelo y a ponerse bien la túnica—. En esa familia están podridos hasta las entrañas, lo sabe todo el mundo.

-Draco no es igual. -le defendí. Ron, Harry y Violet asintieron.

-Es cierto, hermano. Draco es una buena persona. Nos ha ayudado en varias cosas durante el curso. -continuó diciendo Ron

-Y antes me ha visto en esa tienda extraña que os comenté antes y no se chivó a su padre. -dijo Harry.

-¿Y por qué no ha hecho nada en la pelea? -inquirió Percy.

-Bueno, ha sujetado a Taurus. Y estaba su padre delante. Estaba en una situación comprometida. -le volví a defender.

Aún así, extrañé que no dijera nada acerca de mi regalo. ¿Le habría gustado?

-De todos modos, sería mejor que no os acercarais a él. Antes o después se comportará igual que su hermano y su padre. -volvió a decir Percy.

-No digas eso, Percy. -le dio una colleja Molly a su hijo. -Son niños, que se junten con quien quieran. Salvo con ese tal Taurus... Me daba miedo hasta a mí.

-Me extraña que Lucius le deje llevar esas pintas de macarra. -soltó Arthur. - Rapado por los laterales y engominado de punta por el centro. Que horror. ¿Y cómo es que es que es de color negro y no rubio?

-A mi me gusta su estilo. -dijo Violet.

Todos la miramos arqueando una ceja. Se puso colorada.

-Bueno aunque le odie no signifique que no sea objetiva. Le queda bien el pelo mohicano corto -dijo mientras jugaba con sus dedos nerviosa.

Los gemelos Weasley se miraron.

-¿Podemos cortarnos así el pelo mamá? -preguntaron a la vez los hermanos a Molly.

-Por encima de mi cadáver. -contestó Molly. -Y ahora cambiando de tema. -le dio una colleja a su marido. -¡Qué buen ejemplo para tus hijos..., peleando en público! ¿Que habrá pensado Gilderoy Lockhart?

—Estaba encantado —repuso George—. ¿No le oísteis cuando salíamos de la librería? Le preguntaba al tío ese de _El Profeta_ si podría incluir la pelea en el reportaje. Decía que todo era publicidad.

Ya era 1 de Septiembre. Llegué a las 10:30 al andé cuartos. Me senté en un compartimento libre del Expreso de Hogwarts esperando a Harry, Violet y Ron. Faltaba solo media hora para que partieran. La puntualidad no es su punto fuerte. Estaba muy cansada por los nervios de volver a Hogwarts. Cerré los ojos un momento.

Cuando los volví a abrir eran las 11:20. El tren ya llevaba en marcha 20 minutos. Ni rastro de Ron, Harry y Violet. ¿Qué extraño? Pensé que me buscarían para sentarnos juntos. Salí de mi compartimento y traté de buscarlos.


	40. DRACO 11

**Todos los personajes y la historia pertenecen a JK Rowling**

 **POV DRACO MALFOY**

Estamos en un compartimento Taurus y yo, solos. Taurus ha echado a Nott, Zabini, Crabbe y Goyle. Era el momento de hablar del incidente de mi cumpleaños.

Taurus tenía mucho mejor aspecto. La brecha de la ceja y la herida del labio ya estaban cicatrizando, formándose la costra. El ojo apenas lo tenía hinchado. Y para la nariz que le había roto el gemelo Weasley había ido a un sanador. Éste le aplicó un ungüento extraño y un hechizo curativo. Ahora sólo tenía la nariz un poco morada.

-Lo siento, Taurus. Todo esto ha sido por mi culpa. Tendría que haber dicho la verdad sobre mi relación con Hermione. -le dije mirando al suelo.

-En primer lugar, yo soy el que debería pedir disculpas. Me olvidé completamente de tu cumpleaños. En segundo lugar, tú no tienes la culpa de nada. Fue culpa de la torpeza de la sangresucia. -apreté los puños fuertemente pero me callé. -En tercer lugar, tu relación con Hermione Granger tiene que acabar. -dijo Taurus mirándome intensamente.

Reprimí con fuerza las ganas de llorar que tenía.

-Se que es duro. Y más teniendo sólo 12 años. Pero es hora de madurar Draco. -continuó

-Tú también tienes 12 años. -susurré meditando.

-Jaja, pero pasado mañana cumplo 13. -me dijo riéndose. Para inmediatamente volver a ponerse serio.- Yo maduro a base de golpes. Espero que no te pase a ti, y trataré por todos los medios que no te ocurra. Tienes que pensar más con esto. -dijo señalándose la cabeza. -Y menos con esto. -se señaló el corazón.

-Si conocierais a Hermione... Estoy seguro que os haría cambiar de opinión. -dije con una rayo de esperanza

-YA BASTA, DRACO. ¡Somos de mundos diferentes! Ella es una sangre sucia, nosotros somos Malfoy. Somos la élite de la élite del mundo mágico. ¡Somos casi especies distintas! La amistad es pasajera. Cambiarás de circulo de amistades continuamente. La familia es para siempre. La sangre lo es todo. Padre, madre y yo daríamos la vida por ti. -decía mientras seguía mirándome fijamente con esos ojos oscuros como la noche.

-Pero... -intenté nuevamente.

-¡No puedes tener todo, Draco! ¡Tienes que elegir!

Dejé de mirarlo, para concentrar la vista en el suelo mientras me ponía las manos en la sien.

-Mírame, Draco ... -me dijo en un susurro.

Le ignoré. La cabeza me dolía a mares. Parecía que me iba a estallar en cualquier momento. No quería perder a Hermione. Pero tampoco quería perder a mi hermano, ni a mis padres. ¿Por qué la vida era tan injusta.

-¡Mírame a los ojos cuando te hablo, Draco! -me exigió gritando.

Cuando alcé la vista, me encontré su brazo extendido en mi dirección.

-¡JUNTOS...!- inició Taurus nuestro ritual.

-... Siempre. -dije automáticamente sin pensar mientras estrechaba su brazo con el mío.

Había tomado una decisión. ¿La correcta?

Llamaron a la puerta y sin esperar respuesta entró una niña preciosa de ojos color chocolate con el pelo castaño claro, largo, ondulado y enmarañado. Entró Hermione Granger. El corazón se me encogió en un puño de la angustia que estaba teniendo.

-Siento molestaros. Draco, Taurus ... ¿alguno de vosotros ha visto a Harry, Ron o Violet? -preguntó nerviosa.

Era la primera vez que escuchaba su voz desde el inicio del verano. En el encuentro en la librería donde se pelearon mi padre, el señor Weasley, Taurus, Fred y George eché de menos escuchar su voz. Seguía siendo igual de angelical a como lo recordaba. Noté que mi hermano se levantaba y me ponía su mano en mi hombre.

-Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer Draco. -me susurró al oído.

Taurus se dirigió la entrada del compartimento donde estaba Hermione.

-No, Granger. No los hemos visto. Draco tiene que hablar contigo. Os dejo a solas. -salió del compartimento y cerró la puerta tras él.

Estábamos Hermione y yo a solas. Me costaba respirar y estaba sudando como un pollo. Me di una bofetada mentalmente. Era hora de madurar. Basta de niñerías.

Suspiré profundamente.

-Hermione ... yo ... nosotros... -empecé a gesticular nerviosamente.

-Draco, déjame empezar a mi primero. Siento no haberte contado nada sobre el plan para conseguir la piedra filosofal. No voy a poner excusas. Simplemente te quería decir ... lo siento. -se empezó a poner roja.

-Eso ya está olvidado... Lo que te ...-me interrumpió Hermione con un abrazo.

-Gracias, gracias. -me dijo. Unos segundos después se separó de mí con las orejas enrojecidas. -¿Te gustó mi regalo? Como no me contestaste pensé que tal vez seguías enfadado conmigo. A partir de ahora nada de secretos.

-Nopodemosseramigos. -solté lo más rápido posible.

-No te he entendido. Habla más despacio Draco. -me dijo arqueando una ceja.

Respiré profundamente.

-No podemos ser amigos ...Granger. Ni amistad secreta, ni ser conocidos, ni nada. -dije apretando fuertemente los puños reprimiendo mis lágrimas.

-¿Qué? ¿Se trata de una broma? No es gracioso Draco -dijo Hermione a punto de llorar.

-Por favor, vete. Quiero estar solo. -dije.

-No entiendo nada Draco... -me contestó Hermione.

-¡He dicho que te vayas, Granger!. -le grité mirándole a la cara.


	41. HERMIONE 11

**Todos los personajes y la historia pertenecen a JK Rowling**

 **POV HERMIONE GRANGER**

-¡He dicho que te vayas, Granger!. -me gritó con los ojos enrojecidos.

Me asusté un poco y di un paso atrás. Pero recobré la entereza rápidamente. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? No entendía nada.

-No, Draco. Hablemos de lo que te pasa. Me juré que no iba a permitir que se rompiera nuestra amistad y cumpliré con mi promesa. -dije reprimiendo mis ganas de llorar.

Vi un amago de duda en el rostro de Draco. Instantes después me mostró una cara que nunca antes le había visto antes. Había ira en su rostro.

-¡Como quieras Granger! Quédate aquí, ya me marcho yo. -se levantó y dio grandes zancadas dispuesto a marcharse.

Le intenté detener pero me quitó la mano bruscamente. Cerró de un portazo y me dejé sola. La fuerza y valentía que había demostrado se derrumbó. Me senté en el suelo y empecé a sollozar desconsoladamente.

Mi lamento se vio interrumpido cuando oí que la puerta se abría, en la puerta estaba apoyado Taurus sonriendo de oreja a oreja mostrando sus dientes. Afloró en mi un sentimiento que nunca había sentido. Ira. Una tremenda ira hacia la figura de Taurus Malfoy Black.

-¿Estás contento ya? Ya has conseguido lo que querías. Ahora déjame en paz, Taurus -le dije mientras me limpiaba las lágrimas

-Estoy contento, para que te voy a engañar. Bien está lo que bien acaba. Nuestras maletas están aquí así que aún no te puedo dejar en paz, Granger. -dijo mientras se acercaba

-¿Por qué me odias tanto? -me levanté de golpe. ¿Es porque soy hija de muggles, porque soy de Gryffindor? ¿O es porque saco mejores notas que tú y tu orgullo no lo puede soportar?

-Jajaja. Granger, Granger, Granger. Siempre tan curiosa. Odio lo que representas. Eres una amenaza. Una amenaza para la unidad de mi familia. Somos de mundos diferentes, Granger. -me dijo mirándome intensamente

Le devolví la mirada. No iba a permitir que su mirada oscura y siniestra me intimidara.

-¿Has obligado a Draco a distanciarse de mi por los prejuicios de tu familia? Eres despreciable.-le dije

-Sobreestimas mi capacidad para influir en mi hermanito. Yo solo le he dado un empujoncito para que por fin, de una maldita vez, abriera los ojos.-se acercó un paso a mí. Estábamos a menos de un metro de distancia el uno del otro.- Draco ha madurado, eso es todo leoncita.

-Bajo amenaza y coacción de tu parte. -le dije apretando los puños

-Mmmm. Estás enfadada así que te dejaré pasar esa grave acusación por esta vez. -se acercó hasta estar nuestras narices casi rozándose. -No esperes que sea tan magnánimo la próxima vez.-dijo con una media sonrisa ladeada.

Nunca había estado tan cerca de Taurus antes. Podía oir los latidos de mi corazón como iban a mil por hora.

-No te tengo miedo, Taurus. -le dije con la voz temblorosa.

Lo cierto es que estaba aterrada y petrificada. Toda mi fuerza y valentía estaba destinada a no apartar la mirada. A resistir el impulso de huir con todas mis fuerzas. No iba a perder este duelo de miradas que estábamos teniendo

-¿No me tienes miedo? -me preguntó mientras inclinaba su rostro hacia mi cuello.

Por fin se había roto el contacto visual, pero la tensión que sentía mi cuerpo no había disminuido ... Al contrario, podría morir de un infarto en cualquier momento

-Deberías. -me susurró a escasos milímetros de mi oído.

Me ruboricé al sentir su aliento en mi oído. Quería contestarle y gritarle diciéndole que se alejara de inmediato. Pero mi cerebro y mis cuerdas vocales había dejado de estar conectados. Me quedé muda rezando para que se marchara.

Mis rezos fueron escuchados ya que vi como Taurus se giraba y cogía sus maletas y se encaminaba a la puerta.

-Aléjate de mi hermano y todo irá bien. Y esto sí que es una amenaza, Granger. -se despidió Taurus cerrando la puerta.

En lo que quedó de trayecto me lo pasé quieta tratando de recomponerme de lo sucedido con los hermanos Malfoy. Demasiados sentimientos a la vez sentía. Me olvidé por completo que aún no sabía nada de Violet, Harry y Ron.


	42. VIOLET 07

**Todos los personajes y la historia pertenecen a JK Rowling**

 **POV VIOLET POTTER**

Estábamos yendo hacia Hogwarts Ron, Harry y yo en el coche volador de los Weasley. Habíamos perdido el tren porque por alguna extraña razón no pudimos atravesar la pared que llevaba al andé cuartos.

—Ya queda poco —dijo Ron mientras conducía—, ya queda muy poco —repitió.

—¡Allí! —gritó Harry de forma que Ron y yo dimos un bote—. ¡Allí delante mismo está Hogwarts!

Vislumbré en el horizonte las numerosas torres y atalayas del castillo de Hogwarts. Dimos un grito de alegría. Pero el coche había empezado a dar sacudidas y a perder velocidad.

—¡Vamos! —dijo Ron para animar al coche, dando una ligera sacudida al volante—. ¡Venga, que ya llegamos!

El motor chirriaba. Del capó empezaron a salir chorros de vapor. Mala señal.

—¡Vamos, no nos falles! —le dijo Ron al coche.

Sobrevolábamos el lago de Hogwarts. El castillo estaba justo delante de nosotros. Ron apretó el pedal a fondo. Oímos un estruendo metálico y el motor se paró completamente.

—¡Oh! —exclamó Ron, en medio del silencio.

El morro del coche se inclinó hacia abajo. Caíamos, cada vez más rápido, directos contra el sólido muro del castillo.

-¡No quiero morir! ¡Soy muy joven todavía!. -grité mientras abrazaba a Harry

—¡Noooooo! —gritó Ron, girando el volante; esquivando el muro por unos centímetros. Solté un suspiro de alivio, pero aún seguíamos cayendo a gran velocidad.

Ron soltó el volante y se sacó del bolsillo de atrás la varita mágica.

—¡ALTO! ¡ALTO! —gritó, dando unos golpes en el salpicadero y el parabrisas, pero todavía estaban cayendo en picado, y el suelo se precipitaba contra ellos...

—¡CUIDADO CON EL ÁRBOL! —gritamos a la vez Harry y yo

Chocamos contra el grueso tronco del árbol y nos dimos un gran batacazo en el suelo. EL coche no tenía airbag y me salió un chichón en la cabeza al golpearme contra el parabrisas.

—¿Estáis bien? —preguntó Harry inmediatamente.

-Mi cabeza ...- me quejé mientras me sobaba la sien.

—¡Mi varita mágica! —dijo Ron con voz temblorosa—. ¡Mirad mi varita!

Se había partido prácticamente en dos pedazos, y la punta oscilaba, sujeta sólo por unas pocas astillas. No hubo tiempo para tratar de consolarle ya que en aquel mismo momento, algo golpeó contra el coche con la fuerza de un toro embistiendo una y otra vez.

—¿Qué está pasando? -pregunté casi sollozando aterrada.

No hizo falta que me respondieran Harry o Ron, obtuve mi respuesta inmediatamente después de haber preguntado. El árbol contra el que habíamos chocado nos atacaba.

—¡Aaaaag! —gritó Ron, cuando una rama retorcida golpeó en su puerta produciendo otra gran abolladura.

—¡Estamos perdidos! —gemí, viendo como a este ritmo el techo nos aplastaría.

De repente el motor se ponía de nuevo en funcionamiento.

—¡Marcha atrás! —gritó Harry, y el coche salió disparado.

El árbol aún trataba de golpearnos, pero escapamos de milagro.

—Por poco —dijo Ron jadeando—. ¡Así se hace, coche!

El coche, sin embargo, había agotado sus fuerzas. Y nos lanzó bruscamente con nuestras pertenencias. A continuación, el coche, abollado y echando humo, se perdió en la oscuridad del bosque prohibido, emitiendo un ruido sordo y con las luces de atrás encendidas. Parecía enfadado el coche. Razón no le faltaba

—¡Vuelve! —le gritó Ron, blandiendo la varita rota—. ¡Mi padre me matará!

Pero el coche desapareció de nuestra vista.

—¿Es posible que tengamos esta suerte? —preguntó Ron mientras recogía a Scabbers, su rata—. De todos los árboles con los que podíamos haber chocado, tuvimos que dar contra el único que devuelve los golpes.

—Vamos —dije cansada y adolorida—. Lo mejor que podemos hacer es ir al colegio. -recogí la jaula donde estaba Scorp, mi lechuza.

Cada uno cogió su baúl y anduvimos hasta llegar las inmensas puertas de la entrada principal.

—Me parece que ya ha comenzado el banquete —dijo Ron, dejando su baúl al principio de los escalones y acercándose sigilosamente para echar un vistazo a través de una ventana iluminada—. ¡Eh, venid a ver esto... es la Selección!

Nos acercamos a toda prisa, y contemplamos el Gran Comedor. Había una larga hilera de alumnos asustados de primer curso que iban entrando en el comedor. Ginny estaba entre ellos.

Habían llamado a un chaval muy pequeño, de pelo castaño, para que se pusiera el sombrero. Desvié la mirada hacia la mesa de profesores. Estaban Dumbledore, Mcgonagall, Giledoy Lockhart, Hagrid...Había un hueco libre

—Espera... —dije en voz baja—. Hay una silla vacía en la mesa de los profesores. ¿Dónde está Snape? A lo mejor está enfermo.. —dije apenada.

—¡Ojalá se haya ido! —dijo Harry—, ¡Quizás ha dimitido por no conseguir el puesto de profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras!

Le di un codazo en los riñones. A mi me caía bien Snape y me trataba bien a diferencia de mi hermano. Al fin y al cabo era el jefe de mi casa. Aunque Taurus también es de Slytherin y lo trata peor que a Harry. Me alegré que no fuera el causante del atentado contra Harry en el quiddich ni que tuviera nada que ver con el robo de la Piedra Filosofal.

—O quizá lo han echado —dijo Ron con entusiasmo—. Como todo el mundo lo odia...

—O tal vez —dijo una voz glacial detrás de nosotros— quiera averiguar por qué no habéis llegado en el tren escolar.

Nos dimos la vuelta a la vez, allí estaba Severus Snape.


	43. TAURUS 10

**Todos los personajes y la historia pertenecen a JK Rowling**

 **POV TAURUS MALFOY**

Ayer fue un día interesante. Aparte de mi alegría por los acontecimientos ocurridos entre la sangre sucia y Draco, no aparecieron durante todo el día los Potter y la comadreja. En parte me alegraba, el pensar en la posibilidad de que podían haber expulsado a la comadreja y al elegido me producía satisfacción. Pero en parte, me entristecía y me decepcionaba. Me entristecía ya que Violet ya la estaba empezando a tolerar. En las últimas semanas del curso anterior se estaba empezando a comportar como una verdadera serpiente. Y me decepcionaba el saber que uno de mis grandes rivales había abandonado la partida sin haber hecho yo nada.

A parte, mi teoría de la conspiración que englobaba a Dumbledore y Potter caía como un castillo de naipes. No me gustaba no tener razón. Pero si Potter no estaba aquí eso significaba que Dumbledore no había hecho nada para remediar esto. Quizás estaba sobreestimando a Dumbledore y solo era casualidad que Potter saliera beneficiado en infinidad de ocasiones en primero.

Nos sentamos en el comedor después de clases Draco, Pansy, Zabini y yo. Unos minutos después se sentó a mi lado ...Violet. Arqueé la ceja sorprendido. Di una rápida vista por todo el salón. El elegido y la comadreja estaban sentados con la sangre sucia.

Olvidad todo lo de antes, a veces pienso de más.

-¿Dónde estuviste ayer? -le preguntó Pansy. -Creíamos que te habían expulsado, ni siquiera dormiste en nuestra habitación.

-Es una larga historia. -suspiró Violet.

-Ya han acabado las clases de hoy, así que habla Potter. -digo curioso.

Nos contó que no su hermano, la comadreja y ella no pudieran pasar por la pared mágica al andé cuartos perdiendo el tren a Hogwarts. Así que se fueron en el coche volador de la comadreja. Nos enseñó un ejemplar de _El Profeta Vespertino_ de ayer.

«MUGGLES» DESCONCERTADOSPOR UN FORD ANGLIA VOLADOR

Era el titular de la página 5 del periódico. Al parecer les vieron 7 muggles y una pareja de aurores tuvieron que realizarles el encantamiento Obliviate para que no recordaran nada. Continuó diciendo que se estrellaron contra un árbol cerca del castillo de Hogwarts que trataba de golpearlos.

Supongo que se trata del sauce boxeador.

Para finalizar el relato, comentó que Snape los descubrió y los llevó a ver al director. Les castigó ayudando a limpiar y ordenar los libros de la biblioteca durante toda la noche y la mañana siguiente y es por eso que no los habíamos visto en las clases de hoy.

-Estoy agotada. Llevo casi 48 horas sin dormir. -se quejó Violet

-No te quejes del castigo, Violet. -le replicó Draco. - Has tenido suerte. Que hayan visto muggles el uso de magia por tu culpa ya es un hecho grave, pero encima dañar algo tan valioso para Hogwarts como es el Sauce Boxeador ... Deberías estar agradecida. Es un milagro que no os hayan expulsado.

-Ya lo sé, no hace falta que seas un gruñón. -dijo Violet mientras hacía un puchero.

¿Suerte? ¿Milagro? Yo no lo llamaría así. Sonreí para mi. Dumbledore. Potter y Dumbledore, la extraña pareja. Estoy seguro que si hubiera estado involucrado solo la comadreja, no habría tenido ningún reparo en ponerle de patitas en la calle. En el historial de Hogwarts han habido expulsiones por mucho menos.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escuché un grito horroroso de la mesa de Gryffindor.

—... ROBAR EL COCHE, NO ME HABRÍA EXTRAÑADO QUE TE EXPULSARAN; ESPERA A QUE TE COJA, SUPONGO QUE NO TE HAS PARADO A PENSAR LO QUE SUFRIMOS TU PADRE Y YO CUANDO VIMOS QUE EL COCHE NO ESTABA... -gritó un sobre rojo.

Reconocí la voz. Era la voz de la madre comadreja. La oí cuando la pelea en la libería entre mi padre y yo contra los comadrejas. Esa voz aguda era difícil de olvidar.

—... RECIBIMOS LA CARTA DE DUMBLEDORE, CREÍ QUE TU PADRE SE MORÍA DE LA VERGÜENZA, NO TE HEMOS CRIADO PARA QUE TE COMPORTES ASÍ, HARRY, VIOLET Y TÚ PODRÍAIS HABEROS MATADO...

Encontraba la situación muy graciosa. Violet no tanto. Tenía la cara tapada con sus manos muerta de la vergüenza. Le di una palmadita en la espalda mientras soltaba una carcajada.

—... ESTAMOS COMPLETAMENTE DISGUSTADOS, EN EL TRABAJO DE TU PADRE ESTÁN HACIENDO INDAGACIONES, TODO POR CULPA TUYA, Y SI VUELVES A HACER OTRA, POR PEQUEÑA QUE SEA, TE SACAREMOS DEL COLEGIO.

El sobre rojo cayó al suelo ardió y se convirtió en cenizas.

-Anímate Potter, mañana nadie se acordará de esto. -le dije mientras me comía un trozo de tarta de manzana.

-¿Y eso? -me preguntó mientras se quitaba las manos de la cara.

-Porque mañana es mi cumpleaños. -dije con una sonrosa soberbia. -Sólo se hablará de mi fiesta.

Eso sí, tendría que pedir un préstamo para poder montarla. Mi padre me castigó con lo de la sangresucia cortándome el grifo completamente. Miré por todos lados pensando quien podía ser mi benefactor.

A Draco no podía pedírselo. No quería ponerle en un aprieto, seguro que padre se enteraría si me presta dinero. Crabbe y Goyle son casi tan pobres como las comadrejas. Zabi y Nott son unos agarrados, al final acabaría convenciéndoles, pero solo tengo un día. Mmm... Potter podría ser una buena opción. Olvídalo, antes prefiero no celebrar la fiesta a deberle un favor. ¿Al equipo de quiddich? Mejor no, aún no he entrado y la primera impresión es muy importante. No sé cuando se los podría devolver y no quiero entrar siendo un moroso.

Mierda. Se me acababan las ideas.

Mis compañeros comentan, ajenos a mi preocupación, como les han ido las vacaciones hasta que algo capta mi atención.

-Drakey, ¿quieres estudiar conmigo esta tarde en la biblioteca? -pregunta sonriendo Parkinson.

-Solo llevamos un día de clase Pansy, pareces Granger. -le responde Draco

-Jeje, sí tienes razón. Otro día será. -dice algo apenada Parkinson.

Sonreí de oreja a oreja. Magnífico. Ya tenemos ganador para el concurso ¿quién le prestará dinero a Taurus Malfoy?

-Yo te ayudaré a estudiar hoy, Pansy -le digo levantándome de mi asiento.

Era la primera vez que la llamaba por su nombre de pila. Quizá por esto se extrañaron todos. Potter incluso hizo una mueca poco habitual en ella. Lo cierto es que no me caía bien Parkinson. Demasiado agobiante con mi hermano. Pero esto lo utilizaría en mi favor.

-¿Eh? -abrió la boca sorprendida Parkinson. -Claro, claro. Gracias. -se levantó.

La rodeé con el brazo el cuello y nos dirigimos a la biblioteca.

-Tengo que decir que hoy te veo muy guapa. -mentí con descaro.

Noté como se ruborizaba entre mi piropo y el contacto físico que estábamos teniendo. Perfecto. El plan iba como la seda. Mañana iba a tener fiesta de cumpleaños.


	44. VIOLET 08

**Todos los personajes y la historia pertenecen a JK Rowling**

 **POV VIOLET POTTER**

Es 3 de Septiembre, gracias a Zabini conseguimos lugar para celebrar el cumpleaños de Taurus. En clase de Encantamientos, Blaise distrajo a Flitwick piropeándole y alabando su enseñanza. Cuando acabó la clase, le pidió ir a su despacho para una tutoría privada.

Cuando Zabini volvió de su despacho, traía consigo la llave de la puerta que daba acceso a la sala donde se celebraban sus clases. Durante el día hubo un sin fin de lechuzas volando por toda la sala común de Slytherin que traían cartas con el siguiente mensaje:

 _Fiesta en honor al Rey de Slytherin. En la clase de Encantamientos a las 18:00_.

Fue Taurus el que deliberadamente omitió su nombre en el mensaje y la palabra cumpleaños. Así sí caía una carta en malas manos, no habría pruebas en su contra.

A pesar que no ponía su nombre todos los alumnos de Slytherin sabían quién era el proclamado Rey de Slytherin, salvo los alumnos de primero. El enfrentamiento contra Dumbledore por la injusticia contra nuestra casa sumado a ser el primogénito de la todapoderosa familia Malfoy hizo que su popularidad estuviera en lo más alto entre los alumnos de Slytherin. Y eso que era un simple alumno de primero. Por contra, por los mismos motivos era el alumno más odiado y con diferencia en el resto de casas.

En su 12 cumpleaños acudieron menos de 30 personas. Entre los que yo no estaba. Me causó muy mala impresión por su actitud arrogante con Ron y mi hermano. Ahora nos estábamos empezando a llevar así que decidí asistir aún con el riesgo de un eventual castigo en caso de que algún profesor se enterara.

Llegué tarde a la fiesta, eran las 18:30. Cuando entré me asusté un poco. ¡Casi un tercio de todo Slytherin estaban reunidos!. Incluso estaba la prefecta Farley. Eso sí, ningún alumno de primero. La invitación era para los de segundo en adelante. La música estaba a todo volumen aunque Taurus fue previsor y ordenó a un alumno de séptimo que realizara un encantamiento de insonorización. Así que a menos que estuvieras dentro de la clase, no escuchabas un ruido.

Había de todo. Bebidas alcohólicas (aunque se les aplicó un encantamiento de edad para que solo pudieran tomarlas personas de 16 años en adelante), concurso de extraños talentos, Karaoke, una zona para duelos ... incluso montaron un mini castillo hinchable. En una enorme mesa estaba repleta de apetitosa comida. Principalmente toda clase de dulces. Eché una vista alrededor. Estaban todos mis amigos de Slytherin: Nott, Zabini, Draco, Greengrass ... Evidentemente estaba Taurus y pegada como una lapa estaba Parkinson.

Desde ayer cuando se ofreció a ayudarla a estudiar no se separaba de él. Y extrañamente, parecía no importarle a Taurus. Ayer por la noche, en el dormitorio estuvo ¡CASI 2 HORAS! hablando sin parar comentando lo listo y lo guapo que era Taurus. Que pesada era. Lo tenía cogido de un abrazo mientras Taurus parecía comentar alguna especie de chiste porque los alumnos de cursos superiores que tenía en frente se empezaron a reír a carcajada limpia.

Taurus se percató de mi presencia, se acercó a mí despidiéndose de los alumnos superiores. Para mi desconsuelo también se acercaba Parkinson.

-¡Has venido Violet! -me dijo Parkinson abrazándome. -¡Creí que ya no vendrías!

Arqueé una ceja desconcertada, ¿desde cuándo éramos tan cercanas? Taurus me miró divertido reprimiendo una risa.

-Jeje -le dije. No me sentí con ganas de devolverle el abrazo así que le di unas palmadas en la espalda. -Yo también me alegro de verte.

Empezó a sonar un canción de estilo country.

-Wow. -dijo Parkinson separándose inmediatamente de mi. -¡Es mi canción favorita! ¿Bailas conmigo, Tau?

-Mmm, luego ...tal vez. Preguntaselo a Draco. Le encanta bailar. -dijo Taurus sonriéndole.

Estaba mintiendo Taurus. Como amiga de Draco sabía a ciencia cierta que odiaba bailar. En alguna ocasión me comentó como detestaba las clases de baile semanales que su madre le había impuesto en el verano.

-Está bien, luego nos vemos. Chao. -y dicho esto se alejó de nosotros a donde estaba Draco dejándonos a solas a Taurus y a mí.

-Sabes que Draco odia bailar, ¿verdad?

-Soy su hermano. Por supuesto que lo sé, Potter.

-¿Y entonces, por qué le has mentido?

-Quería deshacerme de ella y charlar un rato contigo. La puntualidad no es lo tuyo, ¿eh?

-No soy impuntual. Es que estaba dudando de si ir o no.

-No te atreverías a volverme a hacer le feo de no ir a mi cumpleaños... de nuevo. -me apartó con la mano un mechón de cabello que me tapaba la vista

Tragué saliva e inconscientemente di un mini paso atrás

-Cambiando de tema¿Tau, en serio?

-¿No te gusta su mote cariñoso? Jaja. Ha bebido un par de cervezas de mantequilla así que se lo perdono. -me dijo mientras veía divertido como Parkinson obligaba a bailar a su hermano.

Ahora entiendo su extraña alegría al verme. Iba perjudicada.

-¡Solo tiene 12 años! ¡Eres lo peor!

-Tranquila, sólo ha bebido dos cervezas de mantequilla. Apenas tiene alcohol. No se morirá por ello. -

-Aún así no es correcto.

-Todo mago que se precie tiene que tener un buen aguante para el alcohol para los eventos con la clase alta de magos. Digamos que la estoy entrenando, le estoy haciendo un favor.

-¿Tú también has bebido antes? -le pregunté

-Una copa de Whiskey de Fuego. Asqueroso, si quieres mi opinión. -me contestó Taurus

-Además, creía que encantaron las bebidas para que solo pudieran beber los mayores de 16 años.

-Es mi fiesta y soy Taurus Malfoy Black, puedo hacer lo que me venga en nada. -dijo mientras cogía una copa que parecía contener alcohol

-¿Cómo autoproclamarte Rey de Slytherin? -le pregunté irónicamente.

-¿No crees que lo sea?. -se acercó a mi a una distancia peligrosamente cerca y me miró intensamente.

-Yo...yo.. -boqueé como un pez y aparté la mirada. -A diferencia de ti soy una buena amiga y voy a salvar a Draco de Parkinson. -cambié de tema rápidamente y me dirigí a donde estaban Draco y Parkinson tratando de calmar mis nervios.


	45. DRACO 12

**Os querría pedir un favor, como diría una conocido youtuber español/noruego: no seáis malos XD y escribid un comentario para dejadme saber vuestra impresión.**

 **Todos los personajes y la historia pertenecen a JK Rowling**

 **POV DRACO MALFOY**

Definitivamente estoy deprimido. No me lo estoy pasando nada bien en la fiesta de mi hermano. Blaise y Theo han estado intentando animarme. Incluso Pansy lo ha intentado a su manera sacándome a bailar, aunque sea una de las cosas que más odie en este mundo.

Pero nada. Mi mente sigue dándole vueltas a la discusión que tuve con Hermione. Creo que hice lo correcto. No quiero disgustar más a la familia. No quiero que mi hermano vuelva a ser castigado por mis errores. La familia por delante. Pero aún así, me siento fatal. He perdido el apetito y estoy desconcentrado en clase.

Veo como Violet se acerca donde estamos Pansy y yo.

-¿Te importa si te robo a Draco un momento?- le pregunta Violet a Pansy

-Claro, por supuesto. Me voy con Tau que seguro me está echando de menos, hasta luego Drakey. -le contesta y dicho eso se aleja tratando de buscar a Taurus entre la gente que acudió a la fiesta.

-¿Tau? -se me escapa una risa y veo como Violet rueda los ojos. -Al menos ya no soy al único que le pone estúpidos apodos.

-Ni lo menciones. El imbécil de tu hermano y ella han bebido alcohol. Sólo tenemos 12 años, por Dios. -dice Violet

-Él ahora tiene 13. -digo con una sonrisa forzada. -No me vendría mal a mi probarlo. A ver si así dejo de pensar tanto.

-¿De qué estás hablando, Draco? -me mira con preocupación. -¿Te ocurre algo?

-No, tranquila. No es nada. -digo sin mucha convicción

-Soy tu amiga y a ti te pasa algo. No voy a parar hasta qué me lo cuentes. -me dice Violet seriamente.

-Es complicado. Una larga historia -digo no queriendo profundizar.

-Ahora vuelvo, ni se te ocurra moverte de aquí. -dice Violet amenazándome con el dedo.

Asiento distraído y observo como Violet se va a hablar con Blaise. Un minuto después regresa conmigo con una llave en una mano. Noto que Violet me coge de la mano y me lleva fuera de la fiesta. Caminamos hasta alcanzar el despacho de Flitwick. Violet usa la llave que llevaba consigo para abrir el despacho. Ya dentro nos sentamos en unas sillas que tenía Flitwick.

-El zalamero de Zabini no sólo consiguió las llaves de la clase de Encantamientos sino también las llaves de su despacho. Bueno Draco, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo y aquí no nos molestará nadie. ¿Qué te tiene tan preocupado?-me pregunta Violet.

Dudo. No sé que hacer. Por un lado, es un tema demasiado sensible y que afecta a mi familia para ir contándolo por ahí. Por el otro lado, Violet es mi mejor amiga y tengo que desahogarme con alguien sino quiero acabar estallando.

-Está bien. -hago un largo suspiro. -Pero antes me tienes que prometer que esto no puedes decírselo a nadie.

-Soy una tumba. Mis labios están sellados -dice tapándose la boca.

-Hablo en serio Violet. Ni a Hermione. Ni a Ron. Ni a los de Slytherin. Ni a ningún profesor. A Nadie. Ni siquiera a tu hermano. -le digo mirándola seriamente.

-Puedes confiar en mi. -me dice con seguridad.

Le cuento todo lo ocurrido en mi cumpleaños. Lo del regalo de Hermione, el descubrimiento de mi padre de que Hermione era hija de muggles, el posterior encubrimiento de Taurus y el castigo que recibió.

-Eso explica lo que le pasó a su cara el día que nos encontramos en la librería -me interrumpe Violet, estando ella a punto de llorar.

-Déjame terminar primero. -le digo con brusquedad.

-Sí, sí. Lo siento, Draco. -contesta algo avergonzada.

Continúo explicándole la charla de antes de ayer en el tren que tuve primero con Taurus y luego con Hermione. Cuando termino de contarle todo me derrumbo y empiezo a sollozar. Oigo como Violet se acerca a mi y noto como sus brazos me rodean en un fuerte abrazo.

-Tranquilo. Estoy aquí. Desahógate. -me dice Violet en un susurro.

Unos minutos después, nos separamos del abrazo.

-He abandonado a Hermione por el bien de mi familia. ¿Crees que he hecho bien? -le pregunto aún con lágrimas en los ojos e hipando por los sollozos.

-Sinceramente. No lo sé. -me contesta limpiándome las lágrimas. -Solo sé que si tienes que volver a desahogarte yo siempre estaré para ti. Sin contar a mi hermano, fuiste la primera persona que me aceptó. Eres mi mejor amigo. Así que no vuelvas a hacerte el duro nunca más.

Nos volvemos a fundir en un abrazo, esta vez lloramos los dos.


	46. TAURUS 11

_Hola a todos. Antes de que empiece el capítulo quiero agradecer a pichonsito 23 y Jaha Xirey por sus bonitos comentarios._

 _En las reviews anteriores, contestaba a la gente poniendo una review yo mismo, pero creo que tiene más sentido contestaros en el propio capítulo._

 _A Jaha Xirey ya le contesté en el comentario pero te agradezco de nuevo aquí tu review, te animo a que me sigas diciendo que te parece la historia._

 _pichonsito23: Me alegro que te guste la historia y que te agraden Violet y Taurus. Lo de las edades es un poco complicado porque en la mayoría de países, como en España, los que comparten curso escolar son los nacidos entre el 1 de enero y 31 de Diciembre del mismo año. En los libros de Harry Potter, por el contrario, los que comparten el curso escolar del protagonista son los nacidos entre el 1 de Septiembre de 1979 y el 31 de Agosto de 1980. Taurus es el mayor (nació el 3 de Septiembre 1979), Hermione la segunda mayor (19 de Septiembre 1979), Ron el tercero mayor (1 de Marzo de 1980), Harry Potter el cuarto mayor (31 de Julio 1980), Violet la quinta mayor(31 de Julio 1980 pero unos segundos más tarde que Harry), y Draco el más joven (27 de Agosto 1980)_

 _La única fecha de nacimiento que me he inventado ha sido la de Draco que en los libros es el 5 de junio 1980 y aquí he decidido que sea el 27 de Agosto de 1980 para darle mayor coherencia a la historia . Así consigo que entre Draco y Taurus haya una diferencia de edad de 358 días, casi 12 meses, superior al tiempo entre el embarazo de uno y otro. Obviamente también me he inventado la fecha de cumpleaños de Taurus y Violet ya que no existen en los libros XD._

 _Sobre lo de alternar la historia original con algunas circunstancias es cierto. El título es EFECTO MARIPOSA, lo único que cambia mi historia del mundo de Harry Potter es que existen Violet y Taurus. El resto es igual. Es por eso que hay algunas conversaciones y sucesos que son iguales a los libros. La existencia de Taurus y Violet es lo que hace cambiar las actitudes de los protagonistas. Los cambios más notables son los de Draco (casi todo por culpa de Taurus), Dumbledore (todo culpa de Taurus), y Hermione (casi todo culpa de Draco ... y Taurus). Harry cambia menos por Taurus y Violet._

 _Por último, quiero que me digáis si para los siguientes agradecimientos y contestaciones preferís que lo ponga antes de empezar el capítulo o al acabarlo._

 _PD: No sigáis siendo malos y comentad vuestras impresiones XD. Un abrazo a todos._

 **Todos los personajes y la historia pertenecen a JK Rowling**

 **POV TAURUS MALFOY 11**

Son las 20:20 de la tarde-noche. La fiesta lleva menos de dos horas y media y hay gente en un estado lamentable. Que mal beber tienen algunos. Incluida nuestra prefecta Gemma Farley, que se casi se ahoga con su propio vómito. La imagen me estremece y decido que con dos copas de whiskey de fuego ya he tenido suficiente. Es la primera vez que bebo y he de decir que es repugnante. Además mi sentido del equilibrio no está al 100 por cien. Supongo que será cosa de acostumbrarse. Pero eso se lo dejo a mi futuro yo.

-¡Ey, Taurus! -oigo como grita Zabini para alzarse sobre el ruido de la música.

-¿Qué pasa, Zabini? -le pregunto mientras observo la divertida escena de Greengrass ayudando a Parkinson a levantarse del suelo.

Hablando de mal beber, ni dos cervezas ha aguantado Parkinson en caer redonda al suelo.

-En 10 minutos empieza la cena en el gran comedor. ¿No deberíamos ir yendo? -me pregunta inquieto.

-¿No has visto como va la gente? -le digo señalando a la multitud de la fiesta.

Había alumnos con todo tonalidad de colores en el pelo producto de algún tipo de hechizo, alumnos roncando, alumnos sangrando por los duelos que se habían producido, alumnos en estado de embriaguez, alumnos besándose apasionadamente y alumnos, como Crabbe y Goyle, empachados de tanto comer apunto de vomitar.

-Si nos presentamos así, mínimo nos quitan 300 puntos. Además, no quiero cortar la fiesta a nadie. No soy un aguafiestas. -digo mientras tarareo mentalmente la música que está sonando.

-Pero, cuando los profesores se den cuenta que falta un tercio de los alumnos se pondrán a buscarnos y cuando nos encuentren aquí el peor de nuestros males es que nos quiten puntos. Por Merlin, ¡que he sido yo el que le ha cogido las llaves a Flitwick! -dice mientras se agarra los pelos con nerviosismo.

-No te preocupes, tengo un plan B previendo que esto podía suceder. -digo mirando a la multitud intentando averiguar donde estaban mi hermano y Violet. -¿Dónde están Draco y Potter?

-Potter me ha pedido las llaves del despacho de Flitwick y se ha llevado a Draco. ¿Por? -me pregunta Zabini.

¡Qué canalla mi hermanito! Está hecho un Don Juan, a ver si así se olvida de una vez por todas de la sangresucia.

-Formaban parte de mi plan B. Pero no quiero cortarles el rollo.

-¿Eh? ¿Y entonces que hacemos?

-Pues es obvio que si el plan B se va a la mierda hay que ir con el plan C. Vuelvo en media hora, Zabini. Tómate una copa, a ver si así te relajas un poco. -digo mientras le sirvo una copa de ginebra mientras realizo el contrahechizo del límite de la edad.

-Si estoy totalmente calmado.- me dice con un tono nada calmado- ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar? ¿Qué se entere Dumbledore que he sido yo el que ha cogido prestado las llaves a Flitwick y me expulse, y que como consecuencia se enfurezca mi madre y me haga una Avada Kedabra? Pensándolo mejor, acepto tu oferta de la copa.-

-Bébetelo des...-se lo bebe de un trago. -... pacio. -veo como empieza a toser fuertemente.

-¿Qué me has dado? ¿Veneno? Agggg. Agua. Agua. -veo como desaparece entre la multitud buscando el preciado líquido incoloro.

Me alejo de la sala de la fiesta y me encamino a encontrarme a uno de mis múltiples enemigos. Voy al despacho de Severus Snape. Sería más fácil que esto lo hicieran Taurus y Violet. Pero como ya le dije antes a Zabini, no quiero cortarles el rollo. Doy tres golpes con los nudillos a la puerta y sin esperar respuesta giro el pomo de la puerta y entro.

-Profesor Snape. -digo con una fingida reverencia.

-Sr. Malfoy, sigue tan irrespetuoso como siempre por lo que veo. -me dice mientras ojea un libro del estante de uno de sus múltiples armarios.

-Nadie es perfecto. -digo encogiendo los hombros. Acción que no ve Snape ya que sigue enfrascado con su libro.

-¿Y bien? ¿En qué puedo ayudarle, Sr. Malfoy?

-¿Sabes que hoy es mi cumpleaños, profesor Snape?. -le pregunto mientras curioseo con mis ojos los títulos de los libros que tenía a la vista.

Yo a diferencia de él lo tuteo. No me sale tratar de usted a nadie. Me parece una práctica estúpida. El respeto a la gente no es uno de mis puntos fuertes, eso desde luego.

-¿Y? ¿Quiere que le cante el Happy Birthday to you, Sr. Malfoy? -me preguntó sarcásticamente.

-Era para ponerte en contexto. Numerosos alumnos de Slytherin no van a poder asistir a la cena de esta noche. Comieron de la tarta que compré para celebrar el cumpleaños y se encuentran indispuestos. Retortijones y gases, nada grave profesor Snape. Bueno me voy. -doy media vuelta y oigo como cierra su libro de golpe.

-¿Me toma por imbécil, Sr Malfoy? -noto la ira en sus palabras. Yo le sigo dando la espalda así que no sé si también me está mirando con furia. Apuesto a que sí.

-En absoluto, profesor. Es por eso que le he venido a advertir personalmente, para que se lo diga a sus colegas y que no se preocupen. Seguro que ha sido obra de algún graciosillo de Gryffindor que ha echado laxante a mi tarta. Si quiere mi opinión, yo preguntaría a los gemelos Weasley. -abro la puerta, pero mi acción se queda interrumpida por su agarre.

-¿Quiere que mienta por usted, señor Malfoy?.-por fin tenemos contacto visual. La tensión podía cortarse con un cuchillo.

-Que sepas que en parte es cierto. Se encuentran indispuestos. El motivo, irrelevante. Y no quiero que mientas por mi, Snape. Quiero que lo hagas por tu casa. Quiero que lo hagas por Draco. -le digo mirándole fijamente.

-¿Usando de nuevo la carta de su hermano, Sr. Malfoy? -me pregunta sin dejar de agarrar mi brazo.

-Sé que me odias, Snape. No sé por qué, ni tampoco lo quiero saber. El hecho es que me detestas. Y aunque me odies, yo a ti no. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque el jefe de mi casa, aunque principalmente porque eres el padrino de mi hermano. Y sé que quieres a mi hermano, que te preocupas por él. Y al igual que me ayudaste el año pasado poniéndome el mismo castigo cuando te lo pedí que a Draco, los mellizos Potter, Weasley y Granger. Ahora te vuelvo a pedir que me ayudes en esto. Si solo me involucrara a mi nunca te pediría a esto, pero también afecta a Draco. -le digo. Noto que afloja el agarre.

-Se arriesga demasiado, Sr. Malfoy. ¿Y todo para qué? ¿Para alimentar su desmedido ego y celebrar una ridícula fiesta en su honor?

-La mejor manera que conozco de proteger a la gente que me importa es estando en la cima. Para que nadie se atreva a toserme a mi o a mis allegados. Esa ridícula fiesta que dices me acerca a la corona de Slytherin. Conozco los riesgos, Snape. Ahora tengo que volver a mi fiesta. Nos vemos mañana en clase, profesor. -abro la puerta.

-Hasta mañana, Sr. Malfoy. Espero que para entonces se encuentre mejor de su indisposición alimenticia. -

Sonrío para mí. Me sigue odiando. Eso sin duda alguna. He mentido antes cuando he dicho que no le odio. Le odio. Odio a Severus Snape. Aunque tampoco sé por qué, pero hay algo dentro de mí que me insiste que le tengo que odiar.

Pero ahora sé seguro que él está dispuesto a dejar de lado ese odio si es para proteger a Draco. Información muy valiosa la que he obtenido. Y no dudaré de usarla en un futuro. De usarlo. En mi partida contra Dumbledore necesitaré todos los peones que estén a mi alcance.


	47. HERMIONE 12

_pichonsito23: Gracias por la review. Sobre el odio de Snape y Taurus. Taurus le odia porque Snape detesta a Taurus. Ahora bien, ¿por qué Snape odia a Taurus? Esa es la cuestión. Cuestión que resolveré, pero aún queda muuuucho para que lo resuelve. Entre finales del cuarto año y principios del quinto año tengo pensado en desvelar ese misterio. Un abrazo._

 _PD: Os animo a los demás a dejar vuestras impresiones. Sin más dilación os dejo con el capítulo._

 **Todos los personajes y la historia pertenecen a JK Rowling**

 **POV HERMIONE GRANGER**

Son las 20:35, estamos en el comedor. Sin embargo, no hay rastro de Violet, ni de Taurus, ni de ... Draco. Ni de casi un tercio de los alumnos de Slytherin. Los cuchicheos se hacen de notar por todo el salón. Era un secreto a voces que estaban en la fiesta de Taurus.

-¡Alumnos de Hogwarts! -grita levantándose Dumbledore -Me imagino que os estaréis preguntando dónde están los alumnos de Slytherin que no están presentes. No tenéis motivos para alarmaros. El profesor Snape me ha informado que Taurus se ha reunido con él explicándole que se encuentran indispuestos porque han comido un pastel en mal estado. Pero nada de gravedad, mañana ya estarán todos recuperados. Así que por favor, empezad a comer o si no se os hará fría la cena.

¡Está mintiendo! O mejor dicho ¡el profesor Snape ha mentido a Dumbledore! ¿Tanta influencia tiene Taurus para qué un profesor mienta por él? Trata a todos como sus títeres, diciéndoles qué y qué no pueden hacer. Primero a Draco, luego a Snape. Es un manipulador. Me vienen recuerdos del tren. De sus amenazas, de su cercanía intimidatoria ...

Olvídalo, tengo que olvidarme de todo ser que se apellide Malfoy. Como me dijo Taurus. Somos de mundos diferentes.

Al día siguiente Harry, Ron y yo nos dirigimos a los invernaderos para empezar la clase de Herbología con los de la casa de Hufflepuff teniendo a la profesora Sprout.

—¡Hoy iremos al Invernadero 3, muchachos! —dijo la profesora Sprout.

Se oyeron murmullos de interés. Hasta entonces, sólo habían trabajado en el Invernadero 1. En el Invernadero 3 había plantas mucho más interesantes y peligrosas. La profesora Sprout cogió una llave grande que llevaba en el cinto y abrió con ella la puerta.

—Hoy nos vamos a dedicar a replantar mandrágoras. Veamos, ¿quién me puede decir qué propiedades tiene la mandrágora?

Levanté rápidamente la mano.

—La mandrágora, o mandrágula, es un reconstituyente muy eficaz —dije recitando de memoria las palabras del libro de Herbología—. Se utiliza para volver a su estado original a la gente que ha sido transformada o encantada.

—Excelente, diez puntos para Gryffindor —dijo la profesora Sprout—. La mandrágora es un ingrediente esencial en muchos antídotos. Pero, sin embargo, también es peligrosa. ¿Quién me puede decir por qué?

Levanté nuevamente la mano.

—El llanto de la mandrágora es fatal para quien lo oye. Pudiendo causar incluso la muerte. —dije

—Exacto. Otros diez puntos —dijo la profesora Sprout—. Bueno, las mandrágoras que tenemos aquí son todavía muy jóvenes. Poneos unas orejeras cada uno — Aseguraos de que vuestros oídos quedan completamente tapados —dijo la profesora Sprout—. Cuando os las podáis quitar, levantaré el pulgar.

La profesora Sprout se puso unas de color rosa, se remangó, cogió firmemente una de las plantas y tiró de ella con fuerza. En lugar de raíces, surgió de la tierra un niño recién nacido, pequeño, lleno de barro y extremadamente feo. Una cosa era verlo en los libros de texto y otra bien distinta era verlo en persona.

—Como nuestras mandrágoras son sólo plantones pequeños, sus llantos todavía no son mortales —dijo la profesora con toda tranquilidad—. Sin embargo, os dejarían inconscientes durante varias horas. Cuatro por bandeja.

Harry, Ron y yo compartimos bandeja con un muchacho de Hufflepuff que sólo conocíamos de vista.

—Justin Finch-Fletchley —dijo alegremente, dándole la mano a Harry—. Claro que sé quién eres, el famoso Harry Potter. Y tú eres Hermione Granger, siempre la primera en todo. —sonreí al estrecharle la mano —. Y Ron Weasley. ¿No era tuyo el coche volador?

Ron no sonrió.

—Ese Lockhart es famoso, ¿verdad? —dijo contento Justin, cuando empezábamos a llenar nuestras macetas con estiércol de dragón—. ¡Qué tío más valiente! ¿Habéis leído sus libros? Yo me habría muerto de miedo si un hombre lobo me hubiera acorralado en una cabina de teléfonos, pero él se mantuvo sereno y ¡zas! Formidable.

Sí que era formidable el profesor Gilderoy Lockhart. Noté como el calor me subía a las mejillas. Era mi amor platónico. Tan valiente, tan listo, tan guapo ...

En la clase de Transformaciones con la profesora McGonagall nos pidió convertir un escarabajo en un botón. Yo convertí vario, sin embargo a Ron y a Harry no les fue tan bien. En especial a Ron. Había recompuesto su varita con un poco de celo que le habían dado. Crujía y echaba chispas en los momentos más raros, y cada vez que Ron intentaba transformar su escarabajo, quedaba envuelto en un espeso humo gris que olía a huevos podridos. Sonó la campana todos salieron ordenadamente de la clase salvo yo Harry yRon, que todavía estaba dando golpes furiosos en el pupitre con la varita.

—¡Chisme inútil, que no sirves para nada! -bramó Ron

—Pídeles otra a tus padres —sugirió Harry.

—Ya, y recibiré como respuesta otro vociferador —dijo Ron, metiendo en la bolsa la varita, — que diga: «Es culpa tuya que se te haya partido la varita.»

—¿Qué hay esta tarde? —preguntó Harry cambiando de tema rápidamente.

—Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras —dije en el acto.

Ron con una agilidad fuera de lo común me cogió el horario de la bolsa.

—¿Por qué has rodeado todas las clases de Lockhart con corazoncitos? -preguntó Ron.

Le quité mi horario sin contestarle. Estaba roja como un tomate. Me marché sin despedirme de ellos.


	48. HARRY 03

_Gracias por tu review, Jaha Xirey._

 _Gracias a ti, pichonsito23._

 _Un abrazo._

 **Todos los personajes y la historia pertenecen a JK Rowling**

 **POV HARRY POTTER 03**

Después de mi fracaso absoluto en Transformaciones me fui a comer con Ron. Hermione comió sola, aún estaba avergonzada porque Ron descubriera que le había puesto corazones a las clases de Lockhart. Terminamos de comer y salimos al patio. Estaba nublado. Hermione se sentó en un peldaño de piedra y volvió a hundir las narices en . Ron y yo nos pusimos a hablar de quidditch,mientras Hermione volvía a hundir su nariz en el libro _Viajes con los vampiros de Lockhart._

Sentía que alguien me vigilaba. Me di la vuelta y vi a un chico bajito de primero con una cámara. Se ruborizó al ver que le estaba observando.

—Soy... soy Colin Creevey —dijo entrecortadamente—. Estoy en Gryffindor también. ¿Podría..., me dejas... que te haga una foto? —preguntó, levantando la cámara esperanzado.

—¿Una foto? —repetí sin comprender.

—Con ella podré demostrar que te he visto —dijo Colin Creevey—. Lo sé todo sobre ti. Todos me lo han contado: cómo sobreviviste cuando Quien-tú-sabes intentó matarte y cómo desapareció él, y toda esa historia, y que conservas en la frente la cicatriz en forma de rayo . Y me ha dicho un compañero del dormitorio que si revelo el negativo en la poción adecuada, la foto saldrá con movimiento. —Colin exhaló un soplido de emoción y continuó—: Esto es estupendo, ¿verdad? Yo no tenía ni idea de que las cosas raras que hacía eran magia, hasta que recibí la carta de Hogwarts. Mi padre es lechero y tampoco podía creérselo. Así que me dedico a tomar montones de fotos para enviárselas a casa. Y sería estupendo hacerte una. Tal vez tu amigo querría sacárnosla para que pudiera salir yo a tu lado. ¿Y me la podrías firmar luego? -Ron le miró enfadado.

—¿Firmar fotos? ¿Te dedicas a firmar fotos, Potter? -oí la inconfundible voz de Taurus Malfoy.

.En todo el patio resonó su voz. Se había puesto detrás de Colin, flanqueado por Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini, Nott y Draco. Todos con la brazos cruzados y desafiándome con la mirada. Salvo Draco que tenía las manos en los bolsillos y la mirada en el suelo.

—¡Todo el mundo a la cola! —gritó Taurus—. ¡Harry Potter firma fotos!

—No es verdad —dije mal humor, apretando los puños—. ¡Cállate, Taurus!

—Lo que pasa es que le tienes envidia —dijo Colin

¡Insensato!. Hermione cerró el libro y se puso detrás de mi y de Ron.

—¿Envidia? —repitió Taurus—. ¿De qué tengo envidia mocoso?

No dejé que Colin le contestara ya que le tapé la boca con la mano

—¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí? —Gilderoy Lockhart caminaba hacia nosotros a grandes zancadas,—. ¿Quién firma fotos? ¡No sé por qué lo he preguntado! ¡Volvemos a las andadas, Harry! -continuó Lockhart en tono jovial pasándome un brazo por mis hombros.

Sujeto por Lockhart y muerto de vergüenza, vi como el grupo de Taurus se escabullía mezclándose con la multitud.

—Vamos, señor Creevey —dijo Lockhart, sonriendo a Colin—. Una foto de los dos será mucho mejor. Y te la firmaremos los dos.

Colin buscó la cámara a tientas y sacó la foto al mismo tiempo que la campana señalaba el inicio de las clases de la tarde.

-Quisiera darte un consejo, Harry —me susurró Lockhart —. Te he ayudado a pasar desapercibido con el joven Creevey, porque si me fotografiaba también a mí, tus compañeros no pensarían que te querías dar tanta importancia.

Sin hacer caso a mis protesta, Lockhart me llevó cogiéndome hasta alcanzar su í me dejó por fin libre. Busqué un asiento al final del aula, hice una montaña con los siete libros de Lockhart tratando de evitar el contacto visual durante toda la clase con el profesor.

Lo peor de todo es que compartíamos la clase con Slytherin. Draco y Violet estaban actuando muy raro este curso. El primero volvía a acompañar a su hermano en los actos de bullyng que realizaba contra los alumnos que no fueran de Slytherin. Nos evitaba a Hermione, a Ron y a mi. Y mi melliza había pasado de comer o cenar alguna vez con nosotros. Siempre estaba pegada a Greengrass, Zabini o algún Malfoy. Incluso fue a la fiesta de Taurus a riesgo de castigo. Parecía que Taurus había lavado el cerebro a todos los de su alrededor.

—Más te vale que Creevey y Ginny no se conozcan, porque fundarían el club de fans de Harry Potter. -me dijo Ron riéndose que se había sentado a mi lado. Hermione se sentó a mi otro lado.

—Cállate —le contesté bruscamente. Lo único que me faltaba es que a oídos de Lockhart llegaran las palabras «club de fans de Harry Potter».

Cuando todos estuvimos sentados, Lockhart se aclaró sonoramente la garganta y se hizo el silencio. Se acercó a Neville Longbottom, cogió el ejemplar de _Recorridos con los trols_ y lo levantó para enseñar la portada, con su propia fotografía que guiñaba un ojo.

-Yo —dijo, señalando la foto y guiñando el ojo— soy Gilderoy Lockhart, Caballero de la Orden de Merlín, de tercera clase, Miembro Honorario de la Liga para la Defensa Contra las Fuerzas Oscuras, y ganador en cinco ocasiones del Premio a la Sonrisa más Encantadora, otorgado por la revista _Corazón de bruja_ , pero no quiero hablar de eso. ¡No fue con mi sonrisa con lo que me libré de la _banshee_ que presagiaba la muerte!

Esperó que se rieran todos, pero sólo hubo alguna sonrisa, entre ellas la de fijé que tanto Taurus como Draco bufaron con desprecio. Al menos tenía algo común con Taurus, ambos nos caía mal Lockhart.

—Veo que todos habéis comprado mis obras completas; bien hecho. He pensado que podíamos comenzar hoy con un pequeño cuestionario. No os preocupéis, sólo es para comprobar si los habéis leído bien, cuánto habéis asimilado...

Cuando terminó de repartir los folios con el cuestionario, volvió a la cabecera de la clase y dijo:

—Disponéis de treinta minutos. Podéis comenzar... ¡ya!

Miré el papel:

 _1\. ¿Cuál es el color favorito de Gilderoy Lockhart?_

 _2\. ¿Cuál es la ambición secreta de Gilderoy Lockhart?_

 _3\. ¿Cuál es, en tu opinión, el mayor logro hasta la fecha de Gilderoy Lockhart?_

Así seguía y seguía, a lo largo de tres páginas, hasta:

 _54\. ¿Qué día es el cumpleaños de Gilderoy Lockhart, y cuál sería su regalo ideal?_

Media hora después, Lockhart recogió los folios y los hojeó delante de la clase.

—Vaya, vaya. Muy pocos recordáis que mi color favorito es el lila. Lo digo en _Un año con el Yeti_. Y algunos tenéis que volver a leer con mayor detenimiento _Paseos con los hombres lobo._ En el capítulo doce afirmo con claridad que mi regalo de cumpleaños ideal sería la armonía entre las comunidades mágica y no mágica. ¡Aunque tampoco le haría ascos a una botella de whisky!

Volvió a guiñarnos un ojo pícaramente. Ron miraba a Lockhart con una expresión de incredulidad en el rostro; Taurus estaba con los brazos cruzados y con las piernas levantando teniendo sus talones en su pupitre. ¿Estaba loco? A mi tampoco me caía bien Lockhart, pero de ahí a mostrar tal falta de respeto. Se arriesgaba a un castigo con tal actitud chulesca. Pensándolo mejor, creo que deseaba la confrontación con Lockhart. Lo poco que conozco de Taurus es que se enfada con mucha facilidad, y Lockhart era un experto en desquiciar a la gente y más con su estúpido cuestionario.

Hermione por el contrario, escuchaba a Lockhart con embelesada atención y dio un respingo cuando éste mencionó su nombre. Lockhart pareció no notar la presencia irrespetuosa con el material escolar de Taurus

—... pero la señorita Hermione Granger sí conoce mi ambición secreta, que es librar al mundo del mal y comercializar mi propia gama de productos para el cuidado del cabello, ¡buena chica! De hecho —dio la vuelta al papel—, ¡está perfecto! ¿Dónde está la señorita Hermione Granger?

Hermione alzó una mano temblorosa.

—¡Excelente! —dijo Lockhart con una sonrisa—, ¡excelente! ¡Diez puntos para Gryffindor! Y en cuanto a... Taurus Malfoy. No ha contestado a ninguna pregunta, ¿donde está Taurus Malfoy?

Taurus se incorporó y se puso de pie. Por suerte para él o para su desgracia, (no sabía aún si quería que el profesor le pillara en esa postura) Lockhart no se percató de su anterior postura.

-Yo soy... -guiñó un ojo imitando a Lockhart mientras sonreía con soberbia -...Taurus Malfoy Black. No soy Caballero de la Orden de Merlín de tercera clase, ni Miembro Honorario de la Liga para la Defensa Contra las Fuerzas Oscuras ni ganador del Premio a la Sonrisa más Encantadora. Pero soy un Malfoy. Algo mucho más importante que tus títulos de pacotilla, Lockhart. ¿Y si preguntas por qué no he contestado a ninguna de tus preguntas? La respuesta es fácil, ni las sé ni me interesan.


	49. TAURUS 12

_Gracias por tu review, pichonsito23. Lockhart es el Mr. Satán de Dragon Ball Z XD._

 _Un abrazo._

 **Todos los personajes y la historia pertenecen a JK Rowling.**

 **POV TAURUS MALFOY 12**

¿En qué mierdas estaba pensando Dumbledore? ¿Este gilipollas nos iba a dar la clase más importante de todas? Apostaría mi fortuna a que este cretino era aún más inútil que Quirrel. Íbamos de Guatemala a Guatepeor.

—Vaya, vaya. Muy pocos recordáis que mi color favorito es el lila ... -es lo último que escuché del gilipollas de Lockhart.

Me había prometido calmarme después de mi cagada contra Dumbledore. Tener la sangre fría. Tenía que derrotar a Dumbledore en su propio juego, no caer en mis impulsos de ira. Pero este pedazo de mierda pomposa y arrogante me estaba sacando de mis casillas. Cuando leí el cuestionario del cretino éste casi calco la escena contra Dumbledore.

 _¿Cuál es el color favorito de Gilderoy Lockhart?_ _¿Cuál es la ambición secreta de Gilderoy Lockhart?_ _¿Cuál es, en tu opinión, el mayor logro hasta la fecha de Gilderoy Lockhart?._ Esas eran las tres primeras preguntas de un total de 54. No necesité más. Estuve a un pelo de hacerle el conjuro Incendio al cuestionario

Vi como nos guiñaba un ojo pícaramente. Ya había tenido suficiente. A la mierda el plan, quiero enfrentarme contra este papanatas. Coloco mis pies en el pupitre y le busco la mirada. Necesitaba una excusa para ir contra él. Me daba igual que me expulsaran de un colegio que permitía que semejante chusma diera clase.

Un momento, ¿y si esto era lo que quería Dumbledore? ¿Y sí había contratado a un actor para tratar de desquiciarme? ¿Pero iría tan lejos sólo para hacerme perder los nervios, para que me expulsaran y dejarme fuera de la partida? Muy descabellado, incluso para un viejo loco como Dumbledore. ¿Entonces para qué contratarlo? ¿Por Potter? Parece que es un fan suyo...

—... pero la señorita Hermione Granger sí conoce mi ambición secreta, que es librar al mundo del mal y comercializar mi propia gama de productos para el cuidado del cabello, ¡buena chica! De hecho —dio la vuelta al papel—, ¡está perfecto! ¿Dónde está la señorita Hermione Granger?

Otra razón más en la lista para que me caiga mal la sangresucia.

—¡Excelente! —dijo Lockhart con una sonrisa—, ¡excelente! ¡Diez puntos para Gryffindor! Y en cuanto a... Taurus Malfoy. No ha contestado a ninguna pregunta, ¿donde está Taurus Malfoy?

Me incorporo. Por un momento pensé en insultarle directamente. Pero me calmé ...un poco.

-Yo soy... -guiñé un ojo imitando a Lockhart mientras sonreía con soberbia -...Taurus Malfoy Black. No soy Caballero de la Orden de Merlín de tercera clase, ni Miembro Honorario de la Liga para la Defensa Contra las Fuerzas Oscuras ni ganador del Premio a la Sonrisa más Encantadora. Pero soy un Malfoy. Algo mucho más importante que tus títulos de pacotilla, Lockhart. ¿Y si preguntas por qué no he contestado a ninguna de tus preguntas? La respuesta es fácil, ni las sé ni me interesan.

Por el rabillo del ojo vi como Draco se echaba las manos en la cabeza. Toda la clase se giró en mi dirección, abriendo los ojos como platos. Lockhart abrió la boca tratando de procesar lo que le había dicho. Parecía un retrasado con un derrame cerebral.

-¿Eres el hijo de Lucius y Narcissa? -

Arqueé una ceja ¿Éste imbécil conocía a mis padres?

-Fuimos juntos a clase. Por respeto a mis antiguos colegas lo dejaré pasar por esta vez. Lo tomaré por una fase rebelde que tienes. Pero a la próxima tendré que castigarte ... Bueno ahora siguiendo con la clase ... -dijo mientras sudaba copiosamente.

Mmmm, ¿y si resulta ser amigo de padre o de madre? Tendré que portarme bien hasta saber quien cojones es éste.

De debajo de la mesa sacó una jaula grande, cubierta por una funda, y la puso encima de la mesa, para que todos la viéramos.

—Ahora, ¡cuidado! Es mi misión dotaros de defensas contra las más horrendas criaturas del mundo mágico. Puede que en esta misma aula os tengáis que encarar a las cosas que más teméis. Pero sabed que no os ocurrirá nada malo mientras yo esté aquí. Todo lo que os pido es que conservéis la calma. Tengo que pediros que no gritéis —dijo Lockhart en voz baja—. Podrían enfurecerse.

Levanté la vista intrigado. Quizá me había equivocado con él. Quizás simplemente era vanidoso pero con razón por haberse enfrentado a temibles criaturas. Trataba de imaginarme que clase de criatura se escondería en la jaula. Lockhart levantó la funda.

—Sí —dijo con entonación teatral—, duendecillos de Cornualles recién cogidos.

Definitivamente es un gilipollas. Un alumno que se sentaba atrás soltó una carcajada en voz alta. La increíble decepción que sentía en mí mismo por pensar en un instante que Lockhart era un valeroso mago hizo que no tuviera ganas de reírme. Fíate de tu instinto. Si tu instinto te dice que este tío es un fraude, es que es un maldito. Pero no tengo que olvidar que conoce a mis padres.

Los duendecillos eran de color azul y medían unos veinte centímetros de altura, con rostros afilados y voces muy agudas y estridentes. En el instante en que había levantado la funda, se habían puesto a parlotear y a moverse como locos, golpeando los barrotes para meter ruido y haciendo muecas a los que tenían más cerca.

—Está bien —dijo Lockhart en voz alta—. ¡Veamos qué hacéis con ellos! —Y abrió la jaula.

Los duendecillos salieron disparados como cohetes en todas direcciones. Dos cogieron al traidor a la sangre de Longbottom por las orejas y lo alzaron en el aire. Algunos salieron volando y atravesaron las ventanas, llenando de cristales rotos a los de la fila de atrás. Cogían los tinteros y rociaban de tinta la clase, hacían trizas los libros y los folios, rasgaban los carteles de las paredes, le daban vuelta a la papelera y cogían bolsas y libros y los arrojaban por las ventanas rotas. Al cabo de unos minutos, la mitad de la clase se había refugiado debajo de los pupitres.

Yo seguía sentado apoyando mis pies en mi mesa esperando la reacción de Lockhart. Me lo estaba pasando bomba. Al fin me iba a caer bien este gilipollas y todo

—Vamos ya, rodeadlos, rodeadlos, sólo son duendecillos... —gritaba ó su varita— _¡Peskipiski Pestenomi!_

No sirvió absolutamente de nada como era de prever. Uno de los duendecillos le arrebató la varita y la tiró por la ventana. Lockhart tragó saliva y se escondió debajo de su mesa, a tiempo de evitar ser aplastado por el traidor a la sangre, que cayó al suelo un segundo más tarde, al ceder la lámpara. Eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Estallé en carcajadas mientras me sujetaba el estómago

-JAJAJAJJAJJAJAJAJAJAJJA. -me estaba riendo a lágrima viva. Nunca me había reído tanto en mi vida. ¡ME MUERO! ¡ME DUELE EL ESTÓMAGO DE TANTO REÍRME! JAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJA

Mi hermano y Violet que se habían refugiado debajo de mi pupitre me miraba como si estuviera loco. Los duendecillos se percataron de mi presencia y se encararon contra mí.

-¡IMMOBULUS! -los paralicé con el conjuro congelador. Me levanté del asiento y apunté al resto de duendecillos que quedaban. -¡IMMOBULUS! -todos quedaron congelados.

Instantes después me volvió a dar un ataque de risa.

-JAJAJAJAAJAJA. Lockhart ... -dije mientras me limpiaba las lágrimas e iba en su dirección- siento lo que te dije antes. Esta ha sido la mejor clase que he tenido y que probablemente tendré en mi vida. Voy al lavabo a lavarme la cara. JAJAJAJAJAJAJA -me dolía la mandíbula de tanto reírme.

La mejor puta clase de la historia. Sin discusión alguna. JAJAJAJAJA.


	50. DRACO 13

_pichonsito 23: Gracias por la review. Lo de que iban a la misma clase Lockhart y los padres de Draco es invención mía, ni siquiera sé si tienen la misma edad. En cuanto a lo de Hermione, efectivamente en los libros y la película la que detiene a los duendecillos es Hermione, pero debido al EFECTO MARIPOSA que se produce por la aparición de Violet y Taurus hace que el que lo haya hecho es Taurus. Un abrazo, y os animo al resto que ven la historia que dejéis un comentario._

 _EDIT: He editado un par de errores que me ha dado a conocer Pableroski, gracias por el aviso._

 **Todos los personajes y la historia pertenecen a JK Rowling.**

 **POV DRACO MALFOY 13**

Hoy teníamos nuestro primer entrenamiento de quiddich. Nos habían cogido tanto a Taurus como a mi para el equipo. A decir verdad habíamos comprado los puestos. En primero, mi hermano negoció con Flynt, el capitán del equipo, nuestra participación a cambio de escobas del último modelo. Mi padre había comprado siete Ninmbus 2001 para cada miembro del equipo, deseoso de ver a sus hijos ganar en el equipo de Slytherin.

Aunque si tengo que ser totalmente sincero, Taurus hubiera pasado las pruebas aún sin el soborno. Yo en cambio... lo dudo. Era bueno, pero aún seguía siendo un niño de 12 años con menos experiencia que los alumnos de cursos superiores. No tenía tanta pasión como mi hermano por este deporte. Él entrenaba dos horas diarias volando lloviera, nevara o hiciera 40 grados. A mi había dejado de gustarme cuando vi a Harry Potter casi matarse el año pasado. Yo solo entrenaba con Taurus para compartir buenos momentos con mi hermano.

Flynt decidió que Taurus sería el buscador y yo cazador. Los otros dos cazadores eran el propio Flynt y Adrian Pucey. El portero era Miles Bletchley y los golpeadores Lucian Bole y Peregrine Derrick. Teníamos cuatros suplentes, uno por cada puesto. El cazador suplente era Warrington, el golpeador suplente se llamaba Harper, el portero suplente Montague y el buscador suplente Higgs.

Eramos el único equipo de las cuatro casas en la que todos sus miembros eran hombres. Un poco misógino parecía ser Flynt.

Nos encaminábamos al campo con nuestros particulares animadores. Blaise, Nott, Crabbe, Goyle, Daphne, Bulstrode, Pansy, Violet y la hermana pequeña de Daphne, Astoria, que cursaba primero. Era muy temprano y estaban medio dormidos. No parecían muy entusiasmados, pero Violet insistió a las chicas que tenían que ver nuestro primer entrenamiento, y los chicos ... tenían demasiado miedo y respeto a Taurus como para arriesgarse a cabrearle.

En el centro del campo nos increpó el capitán del equipo de Gryffindor, Oliver Wood que descendía del cielo. Le seguían Harry y los gemelos Weasley.

—Flint —gritó Wood a nuestro capitán—, es nuestro turno de entrenamiento. Nos hemos levantado temprano a propósito. ¡Así que ya podéis largaros!

—Hay bastante sitio para todos, Wood. -replicó Flynt

Tres chicas se aproximaron. No las conocía, pero supuse que eran las cazadoras. Ya que los gemelos eran los golpeadores, Wood el portero y Harry el buscador.

Para mi sorpresa Taurus estaba calmado. Intuí que lo que pasaba es que aún estaba medio dormido ya que me fijé que se le había escapado un bostezo.

—¡Pero yo he reservado el campo! —dijo Wood con rabia—. ¡Lo he reservado!

—¡Ah! —dijo Flint—, pero nosotros traemos una hoja firmada por el profesor Snape. «Yo, el profesor S. Snape, concedo permiso al equipo de Slytherin para entrenar hoy en el campo de quidditch debido a su necesidad de dar entrenamiento al nuevo buscador y al nuevo cazador.»

—¿Tenéis un buscador y un cazador nuevo? —preguntó Wood—. ¿Quiénes son?

Taurus y yo dimos un paso adelante

—¿Los hermanos Malfoy? —preguntó Fred, mirando a Taurus con desagrado.

-¿Quieres que te dé otro puñetazo? -le preguntó devolviéndole la mirada- Ahora que lo pienso, ¿fue a ti a quien pegué? ¿O fuiste el que me dio un cabezazo a traición?

-No me provoques Malfoy. Un momento, ¿no son esas ...? -dijo Fred con un nudo en el estómago

— Déjame que os enseñe el generoso regalo que ha hecho al equipo de Slytherin el padre de Draco y de Taurus-dijo Flint mientras sonreía.

Los siete presentamos nuestras escobas. Siete mangos muy pulidos, completamente nuevos, y siete placas de oro que decían «Nimbus 2.001» brillaron ante las narices de los de Gryffindor al temprano sol de la mañana.

—Ultimísimo modelo. Salió el mes pasado —dijo Flint con desprecio—. Creo que deja muy atrás la vieja serie 2.000. En cuanto a las viejas Barredoras —sonrió mirando desdeñosamente a Fred y George, que sujetaban sendas Barredora 5—, mejor que las utilicéis para borrar la pizarra.

Durante un momento, a ningún jugador de Gryffindor se le ocurrió qué decir. Pero Harry se percató de la presencia de su hermana.

-¿Qué haces aquí Violet? -le preguntó Harry a su melliza con preocupación.

-He venido a animar a Draco. -le contestó Violet.

-¿A mi no?- preguntó mi hermano con fingida molestia.

-No quiero inflar aún más tu ego, Taurus. -contestó Violet.

—Mirad —dijo Flint—. Tenemos visita.

Ron y Hermione cruzaban el césped rápidamente. Notaba que se me encogía el corazón. Violet notó mi estado de ánimo y se acercó a mí tocándome la espalda

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? —preguntó Ron a Harry—. ¿Por qué no jugáis? Un momento ...¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí?

Nos miraba tanto a Violet como a mí.

—Soy el nuevo cazador de Slytherin, R... Weasley —dije rectificando rápidamente el haber casi nombrado por su nombre de pila—. Taurus es el nuevo buscador y Violet ha venido a animarnos.

-Estamos admirando las escobas que mi padre ha comprado para todo el equipo, comadreja pobretona. -dijo con petulancia Taurus. -

Ron miró boquiabierto las siete soberbias escobas que tenía delante.

—Son buenas, ¿eh? —dijo Taurus con sorna—. Pero quizás el equipo de Gryffindor pueda conseguir oro y comprar también escobas nuevas. Podríais subastar las Barredora 5 de tus hermanos. Cualquier museo pujaría por ellas.

El equipo de Slytherin, salvo yo, estalló de risa. Nuestros animadores también se carcajearon salvo Violet.

—Pero en el equipo de Gryffindor nadie ha tenido que comprar su acceso —contestó Hermione a Taurus con rabia—. Todos entraron por su valía.

Sentí una punzada en el corazón. Razón no le faltaba. Mi hermano transformó su mirada petulante en una de profundo odio. Vi cómo Hermione daba un paso atrás instintivamente.

—Nadie ha pedido tu opinión, jodida asquerosa maloliente sangresucia —espetó Taurus mientras la señalaba con el dedo con rabia.

Nunca antes mi hermano le había dicho a la cara a Hermione ese término. Entré en una especie trance. Oía a lo lejos como si estuvieran a kilómetros de distancia, los insultos de los gemelos Weasley. Veía borrosamente como Ron sacaba su varita para posteriormente caer al suelo. Me pareció oír gritos de Hermione. Me pareció ver como se alejaba el equipo de Gryffindor ayudando Ron. Lo tengo todo borroso.

Lo que sí oí con claridad fue la carcajada a lágrima viva de Taurus. Salí del trance que me estaba petrificando. Sentí por primera vez lo que tantas veces ha sentido Taurus en su vida. Ira. Furia. Rabia. ODIO. En un ataque de locura transitoria agarré con fuerza (con tanta fuerza que me hice sangre en las manos) mi Nimbus 2001 y, como si se tratara de un bate, golpeé con todas mis fuerzas las costillas de Taurus.

El impacto fue tal que mandó al césped a Taurus elevándolo previamente un par de centímetros. Mi escoba se había astillado del golpe. Taurus se incorporó a duras penas mientras se sujetaba con las dos manos la zona adolorida. Ya de pie empezó a toser algo de sangre. No hacía falta ser sanador para saber que le había fracturado un par de costillas.

La mirada de mi hermano no se me olvidará en la vida. Mostraba desconcierto, perplejidad, decepción, tristeza ... y rabia. Nunca antes me había mirado así. También es verdad que nunca antes le había golpeado.

Esto significaba un antes y un después en nuestra relación. Él lo sabía y yo lo sabía.

-¡DRACOOOOO! -gritó Taurus lleno de rabia mientras escupía sangre.


	51. VIOLET 09

_pichonsito23: Gracias de nuevo por otra review tuya. Tus preguntas a diferencia de cuando preguntaste por la relación Snape y Taurus se resolverán en breve._

 _pableroski: Gracias por tu review. Me he releído el capítulo y no encuentro el fallo. Dímelo en otra review o por mensaje privado y soluciono el error editando el capítulo o lo explico mejor._

 _EDIT: Pableroski tenía razón y he solventado el fallo. Agradezco que lo anotaras. Si notas otro error tú o cualquier otro avisadme._

 _Un saludo a los dos. Y al resto os animo a que también dejéis vuestra opinión. Un abrazo._

 **Todos los personajes y la historia pertenecen a JK Rowling.**

 **POV VIOLET POTTER 09**

—Son buenas, ¿eh? —dijo Taurus con sorna—. Pero quizás el equipo de Gryffindor pueda conseguir oro y comprar también escobas nuevas. Podríais subastar las Barredora 5 de tus hermanos. Cualquier museo pujaría por ellas.

Todos los de Slytherin menos Draco y yo estallaron de risa. Se estaba pasando Taurus.

—Pero en el equipo de Gryffindor nadie ha tenido que comprar su acceso —contestó Hermione a Taurus con rabia—. Todos entraron por su valía.

Comentario bajuno de Hermione. Sé que está cabreada con Taurus y con razón, pero sigue siendo un golpe bajo. No me extrañé al ver el odio que destilaba Taurus.

—Nadie ha pedido tu opinión, jodida asquerosa maloliente sangresucia —espetó Taurus mientras la señalaba con el dedo con rabia.

Sangresucia. Era la segunda vez que escuchaba ese término por boca de Taurus. La primera fue en el discurso que hizo con los de Slytherin para salvarnos por haber perdido 100 puntos. Entonces no le di importancia. No sabía lo que significaba al fin y al cabo. Y prefería olvidar ese día. Fue muy vergonzoso que me halagaran por algo que no había hecho.

Ahora sí que sé lo que significa. Draco me lo explicó en la fiesta de Taurus para que pudiera comprender el por qué su padre se había cabreado tanto al descubrir que Draco y Hermione eran amigos. Muchos magos consideran a los magos nacidos de muggles como seres inferiores. Y los llaman sangresucia despectivamente. En mi mundo, el mundo muggle, eso entraría dentro de la xenofobia, el racismo y el supremacismo.

Me sentí muy decepcionada al descubrir que Taurus tenía esa mentalidad. Por mucho que fuera culpa de sus padres el inculcarle eso, Draco había conseguido superar esa actitud. Se había abierto para descubrir que lo de la pureza de la sangre era una tontería. En cambio, Taurus seguía viviendo como un matón. Alguien que discriminaba a la gente sólo por el origen de sus progenitores. Los dictadores del siglo XX estarían orgullosos de él.

Los instantes después a esas palabras fueron un caos. Fred y George se abalanzaron sobre Taurus con el puño en alto, Flint y otro miembro del equipo de Slytherin se pusieron delante de Taurus para evitar males mayores.

-¿Cómo te atreves? -gritó una chica del equipo de Gryffindor.

Taurus la contestó con su característica mueca burlona altiva. Ron se metió la mano en la túnica y, sacó su varita mágica

-¡Pagarás por esto, Taurus!-dirigió Ron la varita al rostro de Taurus.

Un estruendo resonó en todo el estadio, y del extremo roto de la varita de Ron surgió un rayo de luz verde que, dándole en el estómago, lo derribó sobre el césped. ¡Se había lanzado un hechizo a sí mismo.

—¡Ron! ¡Ron! ¿Estás bien? —chilló Hermione.

Ron abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no salió ninguna palabra. Por el contrario, emitió un tremendo eructo y le salieron de la boca varias babosas que le cayeron en el regazo.

El equipo de Slytherin se partía de risa. Taurus se desternillaba, apoyado en su escoba nueva y llorando de la risa. El único que no se reía era Draco, estaba en una especie de trance

-Draco ... -susurré preocupada.

Los de Gryffindor rodeaban a Ron, que seguía vomitando babosas grandes y brillantes. Nadie se atrevía a tocarlo.

—Lo mejor es que lo llevemos a la cabaña de Hagrid, que está más cerca —dijo Harry a Hermione, quien asintió entre los dos cogieron a Ron por los brazos. -¿Estos son tus amigos Violet? No te reconozco.

-Yo... yo... -empecé a decir boqueando como un pez.

-Violet no es como tú, niño maravilla. Es una de nosotros. -dijo Taurus mientras me rodeaba con su brazo y se reía

Vi la decepción en el rostro de mi hermano mientras se alejaba con todo el equipo Gryffindor siguiéndole. Me aparté del contacto de Taurus y me acerqué a Draco preocupada

-JAJAJAJAJA. -continuó riéndose Taurus. -Creí que no se podía ser más inútil que Longbottom. Me equivoqué. JAJAJAJAJA. El karma actúa, eso pasa al que osa levantar su varita contra mi.

Efectivamente el karma actúa. Draco movido por la ira golpeó con fuerza el costado de Taurus derribándolo. Éste en el césped, empezó a toser adolorido por el golpe. De su tos salieron pequeñas gotas de sangre. El golpe había sido muy duro.

Los de Gryffindor se habían ido hace apenas un par de minutos, sólo quedábamos los de Slytherin en el campo. Todos dejaron de reírse y miraron con desconcierto la escena. El más desconcertado era el propio Taurus. Se levantó con dificultad cogiéndose del costado.

-¡DRACOOOOO! -gritó Taurus mientras escupía sangre.

No sabría decir a ciencia cierta si el grito sonaba más a dolor o a ira.

-¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO? GRRR -hizo una mueca de dolor al gritar.

-Hace unas semanas. En el expreso de Hogwarts me dijiste que tenía que madurar. Que tenía que elegir. -Draco fue interrumpido por su hermano

-Draco, no estamos solos. Vámonos a otro sitio a ...-ahora el que interrumpió fue Draco.

-¡DÉJAME TERMINAR TAURUS! -gritó con dureza Draco. Taurus arqueó una ceja sorprendido- ¡No me importa que se enteren! ¡No me quiero esconder nunca más! Cómo bien decía antes... Me dijiste que tenía que madurar, que tenía que elegir. Familia o amistad, esas fueron las opciones que me diste. ¡Que la familia es para siempre, que la amistad es temporal! ¡Esas fueron tus palabras! Si para conservar a mi familia tengo que destruir a mis amigos, entonces ¡los elijo a ellos! Elijo a Hermione, a Ron y a Harry. ¡No quiero ser como padre! ¡No quiero ser como tú! ¡No quiero ser un matón que intimida a los que son hijos de muggles, que hace bullying a los que son diferentes! -dicho esto dio media vuelta y empezó a andar en dirección a la cabaña de Hagrid.

-¿A donde crees que vas, Draco? -preguntó Taurus con los ojos a punto de cerrárseles. El dolor debía ser inaguantable.

-A pedir perdón a mis amigos por abandonarlos. -le contestó Draco fríamente.- A por cierto, renuncio al equipo de quidditch. Os podéis quedar con mi escoba. -y dicho esto la lanzó al suelo

-¿CREES QUE NO HABRÁ CONSECUENCIAS, DRACO? GRRR -empezó a toser con violencia. Era un milagro que siguiera consciente. -¿CREES QUE PADRE LO DEJARÁ PASAR? -Draco le ignoró y siguió caminando hacia la cabaña de Hagrid. -¡VUELVE AQUÍ NIÑATO INSOLENTE!

Volvió a toser con tanta fuerza que cayó al suelo de rodillas. Crabbe y Goyle le ayudaron a levantarse. Éste ya de pie se acercó caminando con dificultad.

-Violet, hazle entrar en razón y te estaré siempre en deuda, serás mi amiga. -dijo mientras seguía acercándose a mi a punto de tambalearse.

-No lo entiendes, ¿verdad? No hay que hacerle entrar en razón, está actuando como una buena persona. No quiero ser tu amiga, Taurus. Eres una mala persona. Siento lástima de ti. -le contesté mirándole fijamente.

-¡No estoy de humor, Potter! Si no quieres ser mi amiga, estupendo. Me importa una mierda. -volvió a toser sangre. -Pero le harás entrar en razón, si no quieres tenerme como enemigo. -me dijo mientras me cogía con fuerza de la túnica.

Me separé bruscamente de él y le di un tortazo tan fuerte que hizo que volviera a caer de rodillas. Éste me miró con los ojos como platos

-No quiero saber nada de ti, Taurus. -dije despidiéndome y dejando anonadados a los del equipo de quidditch y a mis amigos de Slytherin. Bueno, no estoy segura si siguen siendo mis amigos.


	52. HERMIONE 13

_pichonsito23: En este capítulo Taurus ha sido el punching ball. Como bien dices, se lo merecía. ¿Crees que cambiará Taurus o seguirá odiando irracionalmente a los amigos de Draco en especial a Hermione?_

 _Pableroski: Jajaja, sí que es verdad. Eso sucede en 3º, ¿que pasará en mi historia? ¿la recibirá Draco, Taurus, otro o no habrá bofetada? Chan, chan, chan, no os mordáis las uñas del suspense XD._

 _Un abrazo a los dos y gracias por vuestras reviews._

 **Todos los personajes y la historia pertenecen a JK Rowling**

 **POV HERMIONE GRANGER 13**

Harry yo agarramos a Ron y lo llevamos a la cabaña de Hagrid.

—Ya casi llegamos, Ron —dije, cuando vimos a lo lejos la cabaña del guardián—. Dentro de un minuto estarás bien. Ya falta poco.

Hagrid apareció inmediatamente, con aspecto de estar de mal humor, pero se le iluminó la cara cuando vio de quién se trataba.

—Me estaba preguntando cuándo vendríais a verme... Entrad, entrad. Creía que sería el profesor Lockhart que volvía.—dijo Hagrid.

Harry y yo introdujimos a Ron en la cabaña, donde había una gran cama en un rincón y una chimenea encendida en el otro extremo. Hagrid no pareció preocuparse mucho por el problema de las babosas de Ron, cuyos detalles explicó Harry apresuradamente mientras lo sentaban en una silla.

—Es preferible que salgan a que entren —dijo Hagrid, poniéndole delante una palangana —. Vomítalas todas, Ron.

—No creo que se pueda hacer nada salvo esperar a que la cosa acabe —dije preocupada.

Hagrid estaba ocupado preparando un té. Fang llenaba a Harry de babas.

—¿Has dicho que creías que éramos el profesor Lockhart? ¿Ha venido antes? -preguntó Harry. -¿Qué quería Lockhart, Hagrid? —preguntó Harry, rascándole las orejas a Fang.

—Enseñarme cómo me puedo librar de los duendes del pozo —gruñó Hagrid—. Como si no lo supiera. Y también hablaba sobre una banshee a la que venció. Si en todo eso hay una palabra de cierto, me como la tetera.

Era muy raro que Hagrid criticara a un profesor de Hogwarts, me sentí dolida que defendiera tanto a Snape el año pasado y se comportara así con Lockhart.

—Creo que sois injustos. Obviamente, el profesor Dumbledore ha juzgado que era el mejor para el puesto y...-empecé a hablar tratando de convencerles que se trataba de un excelente profesor.

—Era el único para el puesto —repuso Hagrid mientras Ron tosía ruidosamente sobre la palangana—. Y quiero decir el único. Es muy difícil encontrar profesores que den Artes Oscuras, porque a nadie le hace mucha gracia. Da la impresión de que la asignatura está maldita. Ningún profesor ha durado mucho. Decidme —preguntó Hagrid, mirando a Ron—, ¿a quién intentaba hechizar?

—Taurus le llamó algo a Hermione —respondió Harry—. Tiene que haber sido algo muy fuerte, porque todos se pusieron furiosos.

—Fue muy fuerte —dijo Ron incorporándose sobre la mesa, con el rostro pálido y sudoroso—. Taurus la llamó _sangresucia_.

Ron se apartó cuando volvió a salirle una nueva tanda de babosas.

—¡No! —bramó indignado Hagrid volviéndose a Hermione.

—Sí —dijo ella—. Pero yo no sé qué significa. Claro que viniendo de Taurus, podría decir que fue muy grosero... -me interrumpió al quedarme paralizada al ver que entraba Draco con el rostro compungido.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Draco? Vete con los matones de tus amigos de Slytherin. -dijo enfurecido Harry.

—Es una forma muy despectiva de referirse a los magos hijos de muggles- el que contestó fue Draco.

-¡Por eso no querías ser mi amigo y te apartarste! ¡Porque no soy digna de ti! ¡ Una sangresucia no es digna de la presencia de un miembro de la familia Malfoy! -grité cabreada.

-No lo entiendes, Hermione... -dijo Draco mirando al suelo.

-No me llames así, soy Sangresucia para ti y para tu hermano. Ahora soy yo el que pide que te vayas, Malfoy -digo conteniéndome las ganas de llorar.

-Yo...Está bien... Lo siento. -cuando estaba marchándose de la cabaña aparece repentinamente Violet parándose en la puerta e impidiéndole el paso.

-¡Un momento! Deja que se explique, después si quieres seguir odiándolo, ódialo. Pero primero tienes que saber toda la historia. -dijo Violet.

-Está bien cuenta lo que tengas que contar y luego te largas, Malfoy. -digo fríamente.

-¿Hagrid puedes dejarnos a solas unos momentos?. -le preguntó Violet.

Hagrid asintió y nos dejó a solas a Ron, Harry, Violet, Draco y yo.

-Bueno, por donde empiezo. -dijo Draco rascándose la cabeza- Provengo de la familia Malfoy, una de las 28 Sagradas Familias de Gran Bretaña. De generación en generación nos inculcan desde que nacemos la importancia de la sangre. De la pureza de la sangre. A nosotros se nos conoce en nuestro mundo con el nombre de sangre limpia, eso significa que somos magos y que nuestros dos progenitores son magos. Siempre daba como un hecho que no éramos iguales. Que habían escalas donde se situaban las personas. En el escalafón más bajo están los muggles y los squibs, luego los magos hijos de muggles o sangresucias, estando los mestizos en el escalón por debajo de nosotros, los sangre limpia.

Guardé silencio concentrándome en las palabras de Draco. No sabía que había tantos prejuicios en la sociedad mágica. Pensaba que eso era cosa sólo de muggles.

-Desde que tengo uso de razón, he oído todos los días como mi padre despreciaba a los sangresucia, a los squibs y a los muggles refiriéndose a ellos como escoria. He leído casi un centenar de libros hablando de la importancia de preservar la magia a través de matrimonios de sangre limpia. Creía que todo lo que no fueran sangre limpia eran poco más que animales. No conocí a mucha gente en mi niñez, no salía apenas de casa y lo que conocía del mundo era por los libros y por mis padres. Mi mundo era ése. Todo cambió cuando te conocí Hermione. No podía creer que una sangresucia pudiera ser tan impresionante. Tus conocimientos, tu astucia y tu valentía demostraba que todo lo que había oído y leído eran meras patrañas. La sangre no es importante para ser un buen mago. Estás tú cómo prueba de ello. -continuó diciendo Draco.

Me enrojecí por los halagos notando como la tensión que sentía iba desapareciendo y estaba más calmada.

-Taurus, en cambio ... Tiene a mi padre endiosado. Tiene tatuado a fuego el concepto de familia. De nuestra familia. Que mi padre no se equivoca al señalar que sólo los sangre limpia merecen disfrutar de la magia. Sigue sus enseñanzas casi de manera enfermiza. A pesar de todas los golpes que ha recibido por parte de él, no le he visto llorar ni quejarse una sola vez. Taurus piensa que lo que quiere padre es hacerle más fuerte para cuando tenga que tomar las riendas de la familia como primogénito. -dijo con tristeza Draco.

Sentí por primera vez pena por Taurus. Era un abusón, pero no un monstruo. El monstruo era Lucius Malfoy.

-Yo no quería pasar por eso. Nunca me había puesto la mano encima y no quería que empezara ahora. Aún no era lo suficientemente valiente ni fuerte para afrontarlo. Por eso te pedí el año pasado que mantuviéramos en secreto nuestra amistad. Sin embargo lo descubrió, cuando me mandaste el regalo. Le dije la verdad, que eras mi amiga. Pensé que cuando viera tu cara se daría cuenta como yo que no eras inferior a nosotros. Me equivoqué, la cara que puso mi padre me aterrorizó. Taurus acudió a mi rescate diciéndole que todo era su plan para ganarse el favor de los Gryffindor. Eso le enfureció todavía más, pero ahora su ira estaba dirigida a mi hermano. Recibió una paliza para protegerme. Ya le visteis en la librería el estado en el que se encontraba.-dijo Draco suspirando.

Me tapé la boca horrorizada, estaba casi segura que había sido por una caída con la escoba.

-En el tren a Hogwarts, Taurus me dio un ultimátum. Familia o amigos. Tenía razón en dármelo, no había posibilidad de tenerlo todo. No después de ver las heridas que le dejó mi padre a Taurus por pensar que por su culpa me había tenido que degradar para fingir una amistad con una sangresucia. No después de ver que Taurus, a pesar de ello, seguía en el bando de padre. Elegí familia. Por eso, rompí nuestra amistad cuando nos vimos en el tren.-dijo Draco mientras me miraba profundamente.

-¿Por qué nos cuentas todo esto, Draco? Escogiste a tu familia, si por cualquier motivo se acaba enterando Taurus de que nos has contado ...-dijo Harry interrumpiéndole Draco.

-Es cierto que elegí familia. Pero me sentía fatal estas semanas. No entendía lo que me pasaba. Creía que había hecho lo correcto, pero conciencia no opinaba igual. Solo quería dormir y comer. Esperaba que con el tiempo todo volviera a la normalidad. Sin embargo, hoy he recibido un manotazo mentalmente. El oír el desprecio y el odio con el que te llamaba sangresucia me ha abierto los ojos. Os elijo a vosotros. Quiero que me perdonéis por mi actitud estas semanas. En especial contigo, Hermione. Si necesitáis tiempo, esperaré todo el que haga falta. Estoy feliz con vosotros. Incluso con tus payasadas Ron. -dijo escapándole una sonrisa.

-Si no estuviera vomitando babosas te daría un beso. -dijo con lágrimas en los ojos Ron mientras sujetaba su palangana.

-Yo... Draco ... No sé que decir. -dije conmocionada.

-Pues un Te Perdono no estaría mal. -dijo Draco con una sonrisa nerviosa. Corrí hacia él y me fundí en un abrazo en él

-Te he echado tanto de menos, Draco. -dije con lágrimas que no paraba de fluir.

-Y yo a ti Hermione. Y yo a ti. -me contestó Draco apretándome con fuerza

-¡Abrazo en grupo! -dijo alegremente Violet. -Eso sí, ni se te ocurra vomitarnos encima Ron.

Nos reímos todos menos Ron. No había duda. Echaba de menos esto. Después de un minuto abrazados los cinco nos separamos lentamente

-¡Y se te ha olvidado la mejor parte, Draco! -gritó emocionada Violet. -Después de que os fuerais, ¡Draco le ha arreado con el palo de la escoba con todas sus fuerzas a Taurus en el costado!

-¿QUÉEEEEE? -preguntamos anonadados a la vez Ron, Harry y yo

-No es que esté orgulloso precisamente. Me volví loco momentáneamente. Nunca había estado tan furioso antes. -dijo Draco algo arrepentido de su acción.

-¡Pues yo sí estoy orgullosa del tortazo que le he pegado! ¡Por abusón! -dijo Violet mientras sonreía

-¡Violet! -le regañó aunque no con mucha convicción Harry.

-Estamos muertos ...-dijo Ron mientras vomitaba otra babosa.

-Pero estamos juntos de nuevo. Eso es lo importante. Nosotros cinco nos sobrepondremos a cualquier reto que tengamos por delante. -dije convencida.

-Pues me da a mi que el próximo reto tiene nombre y apellidos. -dijo Harry algo preocupado.

A todos nos vino a la cabeza el mismo nombre. Taurus Malfoy Black.


	53. TAURUS 13

_pichonsito23: Gracias nuevamente por tu review. Se agradece mucho._

 **Todos los personajes y la historia pertenecen a JK Rowling**

 **POV TAURUS MALFOY 13**

Llevaba en la enfermería una par de días recuperándome de la fractura de tres costillas que me había causado mi hermano. Mañana me darían el alta. Eso me había dicho la señora Pomfrey. Estaba aburrido como una ostra. No tenía permitido recibir visitas y no había nada con lo que pudiera distraerme. Así que sólo podía pensar y reflexionar.

Ahora que estaba yendo todo sobre ruedas ...

Mierda. Draco había perdido el juicio. Nunca antes se había enfrentado a mi. Todo por la sangresucia. Si antes la odiaba por su sangre, ahora lo hacía por ser ella. Por su culpa todo se había ido a la mierda. Padre se enteraría y no se me ocurría nada remediar el desenlace.

Al día siguiente me despierto completamente recuperado. Lo primero que tenía que comprobar que tan grave habían sido las acciones de Draco para con nuestros compañeros de Slytherin. El muy imbécil desató su locura delante de todo el equipo de quidditch. No creo que les haya hecho gracia su defensa a la sangresucia y la renuncia al equipo.

Voy a la sala común de Slytherin y hago un examen rápido de la situación. Decenas de alumnos de Slytherin me miran con asco. Mierda, la situación parece más grave de lo que me temía. Veo que Nott y Zabini están jugando al ajedrez en un rincón. Me aproximo a ellos.

-Vosotros. Venid conmigo a la habitación. -les ordené.

-Espera que terminemos la partida. Por fin, parece que te voy a ganar, Theo. -dijo Zabini sonriendo a su contrincante.

Si estuviera viéndome en este preciso instante, no tendría esa estúpida sonrisa en la cara. Aprieto los puños con fuerza de la ira y de un manotazo tiro el tablero y todas las fichas del ajedrez.

-¡YA!. -volvía ordenar esta vez enojado.

Veo como me miran atemorizados y como tragan saliva. Me siguen sin rechistar a nuestro cuarto. Está vacío.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué ha pasado en la escuela en estos tres días que he estado en la enfermería? -les pregunté.

-Mmmm. No te va a gustar lo que vas a oír, Taurus. -comenta preocupado Nott.

-YA SE QUE NO ME VA A GUSTAR. -dije perdiendo la paciencia. - No hace falta ser un puto genio para saber que la situación está jodida. Lo que quiero saber es cuan jodida está. Así que contadme de una jodida vez lo que ha sucedido.—

-Básicamente lo ocurrido con tu hermano ... Ahora lo sabe todo el mundo. -dijo Nott

-Jodidos chismosos. Me aseguraré de hacérselo pagar a los de mi equipo de quidditch. -dije tratando de pensar en algún plan para resolver este entuerto.

-Es verdad que en parte que lo sepa todo el mundo es porque lo han contado los del equipo a su grupo de amigos, y de ahí el rumor se ha extendido. Pero lo que está haciendo que se le esté dando veracidad a esas palabras es la actitud de Draco.—explicó Nott

-¿Qué ha hecho ahora? -pregunté casi no queriendo la respuesta.

-En las horas de descanso, Violet y Draco no se separan de la sangresucia, de Weasley y de Harry Potter. Se les ve incluso riendo. Son una piña. -dijo Nott.

Me tapo la cara con una mano abatido. Las posibilidades de salir bien de esto se reducían drásticamente.

-No ha sentado nada bien en nuestra casa esto. Que haya renunciado al equipo y que se vaya con seres inferiores son actitudes que no se tolera aquí.—continuó Nott.

Me tumbo en la cama mirando el techo. Trato de encontrar una salida. No la veo por ningún lado

-Continúa Nott. Por lo que he visto en la sala común, a mi tampoco me ven con los mismos ojos.—dije pensativo.

-La historia que contaste de la trampa a los de Gryffindor para hacerles perder 150 puntos no se la cree ahora nadie. ¿Nos mentiste, Taurus?—preguntó Nott

-Hice lo necesario para protegerlo. Como siempre hago. Ni más ni menos. -dije mientras juego distraídamente con una snitch lanzándola al aire

-No te perdonan esa mentira. -dijo decepcionado Nott. -Es más, muchos creen que perjudicasteis a posta a Slytherin para que ganara Gryffindor el año pasado. Ahora mismo sois unos parias, tanto tú, como Violet y como Draco.

Adiós a mi corona. A decir verdad nunca la he tenido, pero la podía tocar con la yema de los dedos. Ahora mi popularidad está por los suelos. Por Merlin, cuando se entere padre no me quiero imaginar lo que nos hará tanto a Draco como a mi.

-¿Algo más? -pregunté mirando embobado la snitch.

-Flynt me ha pedido que te diga que has perdido tu puesto de titular en el equipo y que no jugarás un minuto mientras él sea capitán. -dijo Nott.

Maravilloso. La vida es maravillosa.

-Y Parkinson quiere hablar contigo, está muy cabreada. -terminó diciendo Nott

Se me había olvidado por completo que le debo 500 galeones (5.000 euros/5.000 dolares aproximadamente) por el dinero que me prestó en la fiesta.

Sin dinero y con deudas, repudiado, odiado por mi hermano, traicionado por Violet Potter y sin posibilidad de jugar a quidditch. Mmm, podría ser peor. Todo esto tiene remedio. Podría ser un sangresucia y eso sí no tiene remedio.

-Voy a salir afuera que me estoy agobiando de tantas malas noticias. -dije y me llevo la snitch conmigo.

Salgo afuera al patio y respiro profundamente mientras me paso la snitch de mano a mano. Miradas de desprecio y cuchicheos se originan a mi alrededor. Pero no sólo por parte de Slytherin. Ahora me odia todo el mundo. El haber sido un abusón no se olvida por el resto de casas. Que me hayan dejado de lado los de Slytherin no hace sino acrecentar el desprecio del resto públicamente. Han dejado de temerme. Estoy sólo y ellos lo saben.

Pasan los días y la situación no mejora. Me he vuelto insignificante, ya no tengo influencia alguna. Parkinson me ha exigido que le devuelva el dinero. Que soy un mentiroso y un mal hermano por dejar que Draco se vaya con una sangresucia. Le digo que en Navidad le pagaré cuando me den la paga mis padres cuando vuelva a la mansión Malfoy. Es una mentira como una casa de grande. El grifo lo tengo cortado y el único regalo que espero recibir cuando vea a padre es un palizón.

Por otro lado, no nos hemos vuelto a hablar Draco y yo. Por extraño que resulte, no le guardo rencor. Fui yo el que le dijo que debía elegir, simplemente ha escogido lo que yo no creí que nunca elegiría. He comprendido que la culpa de todo esto no es de Draco. Ni siquiera es culpa de la sangresucia. La culpa es mía y sólo mía. Subestimé los sentimientos de Draco hacia sus amigos de Gryffindor. Debí haberme mordido la lengua ese día. A pesar que es un paria en nuestra casa, hacía tiempo que no le veía tan feliz.

Pero aunque no le guarde rencor, no me siento con fuerzas para hablar con él. Antes tengo que pensar en un plan para solucionar esto. Cada vez que le veo, se me hace un nudo en el estómago al saber que cuando volvamos a casa padre no será gentil con él.

Sé que hay un modo de recuperar mi corona, de evitar el castigo de Draco, de pagar mi deuda y de ser titular en el equipo de quidditch. Tiene que haberlo, el problema es que aún no he descubierto el modo. Piensa Taurus. Piensa como si tu vida dependiera de ello.


	54. VIOLET 10

_PABLEROSKI: Gracias por tu review. Taurus da y recibe. Pero recibe más que da XD, los centauros, sus padres, George, ahora Draco y Violet._

 _pichonsito23: Gracias a ti también por el comentario. Ten en cuenta que le rompió varias costillas XD. Taurus siempre tiene un plan jaja._

 _Un abrazo_

 **Todos los personajes y la historia pertenecen a JK Rowling**

 **POV VIOLET POTTER 10**

Somos unos apestados. Draco y yo somos unos apestados.

Ron, Hermione y Harry tuvieron unos momentos complicados entre sus compañeros de Gryffindor cuando dedujeron que les habían mentido en la noche en que les quitaron 150 puntos y a Slytherin 100 puntos. Como posteriormente recuperaron en el último día esos puntos significando la victoria de su casa los han acabado perdonando.

Nosotros dos en cambio, somos las ovejas negras de Slytherin. No solo les mentimos, si no también hemos antepuesto la amistad con un Weasley y una nacida de muggles a la lealtad a la casa Slytherin. Zabini, Nott y Parkinson han dejado de dirigirnos la palabra. Con la única que aún tengo trato es con Daphne, pero por miedo a represalias no nos juntamos casi. En Gryffindor tampoco hemos labrado amistad con otros salvo con Longbottom, Ginny, Fred y George.

No se fían de nadie de Slytherin, aún siguen con la duda de si es alguna jugada maestra de Taurus para ganar la copa.

No todo iba a ser malo, ahora estamos más unidos que nunca los cinco, es decir, Ron, Hermione, Draco, Harry y yo. Pasamos juntos la mayor parte de los ratos libres. Estudiamos juntos y nos ayudamos con las tareas.

No me puedo quejar del todo. El que más ha sufrido el golpe de la nueva situación en la escuela ha sido Taurus. De estar en el trono a ser un don nadie. Le han dejado de lado todos. Incluso Crabbe y Goyle no se juntan apenas con él. Slytherin le echa la culpa de nuestra traición. Aprovechando que está en una posición indefensa le han reprochado sus sobornos, sus manipulaciones y sus aires de grandeza. Ha optado por permanecer en la sombra y callado. No le he oído soltar palabra en clase a pesar de que sigue siendo el más brillante de la clase.

Siento remordimientos a pesar que se ha buscado su ruina él solo. Quiero ayudarle, pero sé que nunca aceptará a Hermione por lo que es. Y entre Hermione y Taurus, elijo a Hermione. Además, estoy convencida que ideará un plan para volver a la cima sin necesitar ayuda alguna.

Hoy es 27 de octubre y Harry nos informa que Nick Casi Decapitado nos ha invitado a los cinco a su fiesta de cumpleaños de muerte y que él sin pensar ha aceptado descubriendo después que la fiesta de Nick coincide con la fiesta de Halloween.

-¡Por favor, venid conmigo! ¡No quiero ir solo a una fiesta de fantasmas! -nos suplicó mi mellizo.

-Violet y yo iremos encantados. No puede ser peor que la fiesta de Slytherin donde todos nos mirarán con caras largas. -dijo Draco.

-Sí además que tengo curiosidad en ir a un cumpleaños de muerte. -dije entusiasmada.

-Estoy segura de que hay muy poca gente que pueda presumir de haber estado en una fiesta como ésta. ¡Será fascinante! -dijo Hermione dando palmaditas con las manos.

—¿Para qué quiere uno celebrar el día en que ha muerto? —dijo Ron, que iba por la mitad de su deberes de Pociones y estaba de mal humor—. Me suena a aburrimiento mortal. Pero si os hace tanta ilusión os acompaño, no quiero quedarme sólo

Cuando llegó Halloween, empecé a arrepentirme un poco de haberme comprometido a ir a la fiesta de cumpleaños de muerte. El resto del colegio estaba preparando la fiesta de Halloween; habían decorado el Gran Comedor con los murciélagos vivos de costumbre y corrían rumores de que Dumbledore había contratado una compañía de esqueletos bailarines para el espectáculo.

-Lo prometido es deuda. -me dije a mi misma.

Así que a las siete en punto, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco y yo atravesamos el Gran Comedor, que estaba lleno a rebosar y dirigimos nuestros pasos hacia las mazmorras.

La temperatura descendía a cada paso que dábamos. Oí un sonido muy molesto como si mil uñas arañasen una pizarra.

—¿Esto se supone que es múscia? —se quejó Ron.

Al doblar una esquina del pasadizo, encontramos a Nick Casi Decapitado.

—Queridos amigos —dijo Nick—, bienvenidos, bienvenidos... Os agradezco que hayáis venido.

Lo que vi me pareció increíble. La mazmorra estaba llena de cientos de fantasmas. La mayoría se movían sin ánimo por una sala de baile abarrotada bailando una especie de vals. Del techo colgaba una lámpara que daba una luz azul. Al respirar me salía humo de la boca, hacía tanto frío que era como estar en un frigorífico.

—¿Damos una vuelta? —propuse con la intención de calentarme con algo de ejercicio.

—Cuidado no vayas a atravesar a nadie —advirtió Ron, algo nervioso.

Reconocí a Fraile Gordo, un alegre fantasma de Hufflepuff que hablaba con un caballero que tenía clavada una flecha en la frente y al Barón Sanguinario, el fantasma de nuestra casa. Al vernos a Draco y a mi, nos hizo una reverencia.

-Sólo nos soportan los fantasmas, Draco. -le dije con con ironía

-Eso no dice nada bueno de nosotros. -me contestó sonriéndome

—Oh, no —dijo Hermione parándose de repente—. Volvamos, volvamos, no quiero hablar con Myrtle _la Llorona_.

—¿Con quién? —preguntó Harry

—Ronda siempre los lavabos de chicas del segundo piso —dije

—¿Los lavabos? -me cuestionó Draco

—Sí. No los hemos podido utilizar en todo el curso porque siempre lo ha inundado de tanto llorar. De todas maneras, nunca entramos Hermione y yo en ellos si puedo evitarlo, es horroroso ir al servicio mientras la oyes llorar. -le contesto.

—¡Mira, comida! —dijo Ron.

Al otro lado de la mazmorra había una mesa larga. Nos acercamos con entusiasmo, pero nos horrorizamos al ver la comida que había. El olor era muy desagradable. Había pescados grandes y podridos, los pasteles estaban completamente quemados, había un pastel de vísceras con gusanos, un queso cubierto de un esponjoso moho verde y, como plato estrella de la fiesta, un gran pastel gris en forma de lápida funeraria, decorado con unas letras que componían las palabras:

 _Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington,_ _fallecido el 31 de octubre de 1492._

-Creo que voy a vomitar. -dijo Draco con arcadas.

—Vámonos, a mi también me están entrando náuseas —dijo Ron.

Pero apenas se habían dado la vuelta cuando vimos a Myrtle la Llorona que no estaba de muy buen humor.

—¿Cómo estás, Myrtle? —dijo Hermione fingiendo un tono animado—. Me alegro de verte fuera de los lavabos. Que guapa estás esta noche

Myrtle sollozó y dirigió a Hermione una mirada recelosa.

—Te estás burlando de mí —dijo mientras asomaban lágrimas en sus ojos.

—No, lo digo en serio... ¿Verdad que estábamos comentando lo guapa que está Myrtle esta noche? —dijo Hermione, dando fuertemente a Harry y a Draco con los codos en las costillas.

—Sí, sí.-respondió Draco aún con el rostro pálido por las náuseas.

—Claro. -respondió Harry con una risa nerviosa

—No me mintáis —dijo Myrtle entre sollozos,—. ¿Creéis que no sé cómo me llama la gente a mis espaldas? ¡Myrtle la gorda! ¡Myrtle la fea! ¡Myrtle la desgraciada, la llorona, la triste y la cuatro-ojos!

Myrtle la Llorona estalló en sollozos angustiados y salió de la mazmorra corriendo.

—¡Dios mío! —dije con tristeza por la extraña criatura.

Nick Casi Decapitado iba hacia nosotros entre la multitud.

—¿Os lo estáis pasando bien?

—¡Sí! —mentimos todos a la vez.

-Pero nos tenemos que ir, a Draco le ha sentado algo mal y lo llevamos a la enfermería. -dije rápidamente. En parte era verdad, no se encontraba muy bien Draco después de ver la comida de la fiesta

-Pues nos vemos luego. Tengo que dar un discurso para mis invitados. -dijo despidiéndose.

Fuimos hacia la puerta, sonriendo e inclinando la cabeza a todo fantasma que nos miraba, y un minuto más tarde subíamos a toda prisa por el pasadizo.

—Quizás aún quede pudín —dijo Ron con esperanza.

De repente, Harry se trastabilló cayendo al suelo.

—Harry, ¿qué te pasa...? -pregunté preocupada

—Oigo algo... Callad un momento...-dijo Harry. —¡Escuchad! —

Nos miramos los unos a los otros con cara de circunstancias. Nadie había escuchado nada.

—¡Por aquí! —gritó Harry, y se puso a correr escaleras arriba hasta el vestíbulo. Ron, Draco, Hermione y yo lo seguíamos.

—Harry, ¿qué ...? -me interrumpió Harry

—¡Chssst! -se detuvo un momento agudizando el oído—¡Va a matar a alguien! —gritó,

Le miramos con la cara desconcertada. Ignorándonos siguió subiendo escaleras a toda prisa. Ron, Hermione, Draco y yo lo seguíamos jadeando.

—Harry, ¿qué te pasa? —le preguntó Ron secándose el sudor de la cara—. Nosotros no oímos nadie nada...

—¡Mirad! -grité interrumpiendo a Ron señalando al corredor

Delante de nosotros, algo brillaba en el muro. Nos aproximamos a lo que brillaba. Había en el muro unas palabras pintadas de más de un palmo de altura.

LA CÁMARA DE LOS SECRETOS HA SIDO ABIERTA.

TEMED, ENEMIGOS DEL HEREDERO.

—¿Qué es lo que cuelga ahí debajo? —preguntó Ron con temblor en la voz.

La Señora Norris, la gata del conserje, estaba colgada por la cola en una argolla. Estaba rígida como una tabla, con los ojos abiertos y fijos.


	55. TAURUS 14

**Todos los personajes y la historia pertenecen a JK Rowling**

 **POV TAURUS MALFOY 14**

Hoy es Halloween. Ya ha pasado más de un mes desde el incidente y no he conseguido pensar en ningún plan para arreglar este follón. Para colmo, Snape me ha llamado para su despacho. Entro a su despacho abatido.

-Sr. Malfoy, le veo muy tranquilo. ¿No le preocupa lo que le pueda suceder a Draco? -me preguntó entrecerrando los ojos enfurecido.

-¿A que te refieres? -le pregunté aún conociendo la respuesta de antemano.

-No se haga el tonto conmigo, señorito Malfoy. A Lucius no le hará gracia las nuevas amistades de Draco.

Mis músculos se tensan. Sólo de pensarlo me entran escalofríos

-Voy a citarte palabra por palabra lo que me dijiste en este mismo despacho el día de tu cumpleaños. ''La mejor manera que conozco de proteger a la gente que me importa es estando en la cima. Para que nadie se atreva a toserme a mi o a mis allegados.''

-Recuerdo lo que te dije, profesor. -dije

De repente, pega un fuerte golpe a la mesa.

-¡Me jugué el cuello por ti, señor Malfoy! -me gritó enfadado. - Te cubrí lo de tu fiesta porque usted me aseguró que lo hacía para proteger a Draco. ¡Como va a proteger a Draco si es usted un don nadie! Todo el mundo le desprecia o le odia. El mentiroso que permite que su hermano pequeño se relacione con una sangre sucia. Así es como se refieren a usted los alumnos. -

Hago una mueca de disgusto. No me gusta que me griten, pero Snape tiene toda la razón. Este asunto me supera. No lo tengo bajo control. Ha pasado un jodido mes y aún no se ocurre nada.

-Estoy pensando en un plan. No te preocupes. -le dije tratando se sonar convincente.

-Piense rápido, Sr. Malfoy. Tiene suerte que tus padres se encuentren en un viaje de negocios por toda Suramérica y aún no se hayan enterado. Pero se enterarán tarde o temprano. Los magos son tan o más chismosos que los muggles.—concluyó Snape

Salí de su despacho sin despedirme suspirando aliviado. Aún tenía margen para solucionar todo este lío. Aunque como muy tarde, tengo hasta las vacaciones por Navidad. Si para entonces aún no he dado con la tecla para resolver esto ... Mejor no ser pesimista. Piensa en positivo. Nunca en negativo.

Hago llamar a Goyle, Crabbe, Nott y Zabini para que vengan a la sala común de Slytherin en la hora de cenar. Aceptan venir a regañadientes. Nuestra relación de amistad o colegueo se ha roto de cuajo desde que salí de la enfermería. Ahora soy el apestado de Slytherin así que no me extraña su comportamiento. Por suerte, aún me temen. No necesito amigos, con peones que manejar a mi antojo me sobra.

-Os he hecho venir porque necesito ideas. -dije-. Los muggles llaman a lo que vamos a hacer brainstorming. Cualquier idea, por muy descabellada que os parezca la soltáis. Yo estoy en blanco y no se me ocurre nada. Y bien, ¿cómo vuelvo a la cima de Slytherin y de paso recupero la titularidad en quiddich?, ¿cómo consigo el suficiente dinero para devolver lo que le debo a Parkinson y de paso para comprarme algunos caprichos? Y por último, pero no por ello menos importante ... ¿cómo hago para proteger a Draco de esa sangresucia?—

Crabbe, Goyle, Nott y Zabini se quedan pensativos mirándose los unos a los otros. Después de 5 minutos en absoluto silencio empiezo a perder la paciencia.

-No habléis todos a la vez. -dije sarcásticamente.

Putos retrasados de mierda. La culpa es mía por confiar en que estos anormales pudieran juntar una neurona entre ellos.

-Mmmmm, ¿por qué no obligas a Draco a que se aleje de Granger?. -pregunta con el dedo índice en la boca Zabini.

-Bien, bien. Por fin alguien que se anima con algo. Por desgracia ya intenté eso en el pasado y fue un absoluto fracaso. Es más, ha sido la causa de este marronazo. -dije.

-¿Por qué no pides un préstamo a Gringotts?. -preguntó Goyle.

Vaya sugerencia de mierda. Procuro no enfadarme porque he sido yo el que les ha dicho que suelten cualquier idea que les viniera a la mente.

-Para pedir un préstamo necesito ser mayor de edad. Pero como he dicho antes, seguid sugiriendo cosas. -dije empezando a arrepentirme de esto.

-¿Por qué no ...?- empezó preguntando Nott pero le mando a callar con la mano.

-¿Qué cojones ... ? -dije

Los retratos de la sala común de Slytherin se estaban moviendo de cuadro a cuadro mientras cuchicheaban entre ellos. A los pocos segundos no quedaba ningún retrato en la sala, sólo quedaban los marcos con pinturas vacías. Algo gordo debía estar ocurriendo para que se esfumaran a otra parte de Hogwarts todos los retratos de la sala común de Slytherin.

-Vamos a ver lo que está pasando. -ordené a los cuatro alumnos de mi casa.

Salimos afuera y recorrimos el castillo hasta alcanzar a unos alumnos de cuarto que iban a toda prisa al segundo piso. Les seguimos esperando conseguir la respuesta a la pregunta ¿qué cojones estaba ocurriendo?, un minuto después una multitud de gente estaba congregada en el pasillo. Vislumbré a duras penas una palabras pintadas con rojo, ¿quizás sangre?. Me acerqué al origen del misterio entre empujones para hacerme paso entre tanta gente. No se como me las apañé, pero conseguí estar en primera fila.

LA CÁMARA DE LOS SECRETOS HA SIDO ABIERTA. TEMED, ENEMIGOS DEL HEREDERO.

Eran las palabras que estaban escritas en rojo. Definitivamente era pintura roja y no sangre. Colgada de una argolla estaba la gata del squib. Y en medio de todo el lío estaban, como no podía ser de otra manera, la sangresucia, los Potter, la comadreja y mi hermano.

-¡Has asesinado a mi gata! ¡Te mato! ¡Te mato! -amenazaba el squib al Potter varón.

Desde luego, no había sido Potter. El que ha hecho esto le gusta el show y tiene altos conocimientos del mundo mágico. No veo a Potter como un showman y tampoco creo que sepa la leyenda de la Cámara que creó Salazar Slytherin hace más de cinco siglos.

La leyenda dice que Salazar Slytherin había construido en el castillo una cámara oculta, de la que no sabían nada los otros fundadores y selló la Cámara de los Secretos para que nadie la pudiera abrir hasta que llegara al colegio su auténtico heredero. Sólo el heredero podría abrir la Cámara de los Secretos, desencadenar el horror que contiene y usarlo para librar al colegio de todos los que no tienen derecho a aprender magia, o dicho de otro modo, squibs, sangresucias y mestizos.

Obviamente es una mentira. Si fuera verdad, ya la habría descubierto algún profesor o alumno en estos quinientos años. Vale que Hogwarts es grande, pero no tanto.

—¡Argus!

Había llegado Dumbledore, seguido de otros profesores. En unos segundos, pasó por delante de todos y sacó a la gata de la argolla. Me quedé observando detenidamente la expresión de Dumbledore. Parecía desconcertado y ... ¿asustado? Era la primera vez que veía ese rostro en él. Por primera vez su falsa sonrisa bonachona y su soberbia no estaban presentes.

—Ven conmigo, Argus —dijo el director al squib—. Vosotros también, Harry, Violet, Draco, Hermione y Ron.

Snape, McGonagall y Lockhart les siguieron. Antes de que les perdiera de vista, Dumbledore se giró y me observó entrecerrando los ojos. Yo le respondí arqueando una ceja extrañado. ¿Pensaba el viejo chocho que yo tenía algo que ver? Acto después se esfumaron de la vista de todos.

Esto era muy interesante. Si no fuera por la actitud de Dumbledore estaría seguro que esto se trataba de una broma de muy mal gusto de algún alumno que tuviera algo en contra del squib. Pero esa cara del viejo ... ¿En verdad existe la Cámara de los secretos?

Aaaaa que mierda. Me gustaría investigar ese asunto, pero aún tengo que ocuparme de mis problemas primero. Que no son pocos y no son fáciles de resolver.


	56. HERMIONE 14

_pichonsito23: Jajaja, quién sabe. Gracias de nuevo por tu review, un abrazo._

 **Todos los personajes y la historia pertenecen a JK Rowling**

 **POV HERMIONE GRANGER 14**

Entramos Draco, Harry, Violet, Ron, Filch Snape, Dumbledore cogiendo a la señora Norris, Mcgonagall, Lockhart y yo en el despacho de Lockhart para discutir el incidente con la gata de Filch.

Dumbledore dejó a la _Señora Norris_ sobre la mesa que había y se puso a examinarla.

—Puede concluirse que fue un hechizo lo que le produjo la muerte..., quizá la Tortura Metamórfica. He visto muchas veces sus efectos. Es una pena que no me encontrara allí, porque conozco el contrahechizo que la habría salvado. -dijo Lockhart.

Me llevé las manos a la boca y estaba a punto de llorar. Por muy mal bicho que fuera la señora Norris, ninguna criatura se merece un final así. El conserje se desplomó en una silla junto a la mesa, con la cara entre las manos, incapaz de dirigir la vista a su gata.

Dumbledore murmuraba ahora extrañas palabras en voz casi inaudible. Golpeó a la gata con su varita, pero no sucedió nada; parecía como si acabara de ser disecada.

—... Recuerdo que sucedió algo muy parecido en un poblado del Congo. —dijo Lockhart—. La historia completa está en mi autobiografía. Pude proveer al poblado de varios amuletos que acabaron con el peligro inmediatamente.

Finalmente, Dumbledore se incorporó.

—No está muerta, Argus —dijo con cautela.

Arqueé una ceja, extrañada. A mi me parecía que estaba muy muerta, y Lockhart también pensaba lo mismo.

—¿Que no está muerta? —preguntó Filch entre sollozos—. ¿Y por qué está rígida?

—La han petrificado —explicó Dumbledore.

—Ah, ya me parecía a mí... —dijo Lockhart.

—Pero no podría decir cómo...-continuó Dumbledore

—¡Pregúntele! —chilló Filch dirigiéndose a Harry

—Ningún estudiante de segundo curso podría haber hecho esto. -se rascó la barba mientras miraba al techo. - Bueno, casi ninguno. Pero estoy seguro que Harry no tiene los conocimientos mágicos ni la voluntad para acometer esta atrocidad—dijo Dumbledore con firmeza—. Es magia oscura muy avanzada.

—¡Lo hizo él! —saltó Filch con el rostro enrojecido—. ¡Ya ha visto lo que escribió en el muro! . ¡Sabe que soy un squib!

—¡No he tocado a la Señora Norris! —dijo Harry con voz potente—. Y ni siquiera sé lo que es un squib.

—¡Mentira! —gruñó Filch.

—Si se me permite hablar, señor director —dijo Snape—, Potter y sus amigos simplemente podrían haberse encontrado en el lugar menos adecuado en el momento menos oportuno; sin embargo, aquí tenemos una serie de circunstancias sospechosas: ¿por qué se encontraban en el corredor del piso superior? ¿Por qué no estaban en la fiesta de Halloween?

—Estábamos en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Nick casi decapitado. Había cientos de fantasmas que podrán testificar que estábamos allí. -expliqué defendiendo a mi amigo.

—Pero ¿por qué no os unisteis a la fiesta después? —preguntó Snape—. ¿Por qué subisteis al corredor?

Ron, Draco, Violet y yo miramos a Harry.

—Porque..., porque... —dijo Harry,—porque estábamos cansados y queríamos ir a la cama.

—¿Sin cenar? —preguntó Snape—. No sabía que los fantasmas dieran en sus fiestas comida buena para los vivos. Tengo la impresión, señor director, de que Potter no está siendo completamente sincero. Podría ser una buena idea privarle de determinados privilegios hasta que se avenga a contarnos toda la verdad. Personalmente, creo que debería ser apartado del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor hasta que decida no mentir.

—Francamente, Severus —dijo la profesora McGonagall bruscamente—, no veo razón para que el muchacho deje de jugar al quidditch. No tenemos ninguna prueba de que Potter haya hecho algo malo.

Dumbledore miraba a Harry y a ... Draco de forma inquisitiva. ¿Por qué a Draco? Éste también pareció sorprendido porque éste arqueó una ceja.

—Es inocente hasta que se demuestre lo contrario, Severus —dijo Dumbledore con firmeza.

Filch parecía furioso.

—¡Han petrificado a mi gata! —gritó—. ¡Exijo que se castigue a los culpables!

—Podremos curarla, Argus —dijo Dumbledore—. La profesora Sprout ha conseguido mandrágoras recientemente. En cuanto hayan crecido, haré una poción con la que revivir a la Señora Norris.

—La haré yo —acometió Lockhart—. Creo que la he preparado unas cien veces, podría hacerla hasta dormido.

—Disculpe —dijo Snape con frialdad—, pero creo que el profesor de Pociones de este colegio soy yo.

Hubo un silencio incómodo.

—Podéis iros —nos dijo Dumbledore.

Nos fuimos deprisa pero sin correr. Cuando estuvimos un piso más arriba del despacho de Lockhart, entramos en un aula vacía y cerramos la puerta con cuidado. Harry nos miró

—¿Creéis que tendría que haberles hablado de la voz que oí? -preguntó Harry

—No —dijo Draco sin dudar—. Oír voces que nadie puede oír no es buena señal, ni siquiera en el mundo de los magos.

—Me creéis, ¿verdad? -preguntó entristecido Harry

—Por supuesto —contestamos rápidamente tanto Violet como yo

—. Pero... tienes que admitir que parece raro... -continué diciendo

—Sí, ya sé que parece raro —admitió Harry—. Todo el asunto es muy raro. ¿Qué era lo que estaba escrito en el muro? «La cámara ha sido abierta.» ¿Qué querrá decir? ¿Y qué demonios es un squib?

—Sobre tu última pregunta —dijo Draco—. Un squib es alguien nacido en una familia de magos, pero que no tiene poderes mágicos. Todo lo contrario a Hermione, que es una maga hija de familia de muggles.

-Eso explica muchas cosas de Filch, como que odie tanto a los estudiantes. —reflexioné en voz alta.

-En cuanto a la otra pregunta. Lo que ponía era ''La cámara de los secretos ha sido abierta. Temed, enemigos del heredero.''-dijo Draco.

-¿Sabes lo que significa ese mensaje, Draco? -pregunté curiosa.


	57. DRACO 14

_pichonsito23: Gracias por seguir comentando. Eres mi lectora más fiel. Un abrazo._

 **Todos los personajes y la historia pertenecen a JK Rowling**

 **POV DRACO MALFOY 14**

-Lo que ponía era ''La cámara de los secretos ha sido abierta. Temed, enemigos del heredero.''-dije

-¿Sabes lo que significa ese mensaje, Draco? -preguntó Hermione.

-Sí. Mi padre nos contó a Taurus y a mí varias veces la leyenda que pesa sobre Salazar Slytherin, uno de los fundadores de Hogwarts. Pero antes os tengo que poner esto en contexto para que lo entendáis mejor. Hogwarts fue fundado hace unos mil años por los cuatro brujos más importantes de la época. Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw y Salazar Slytherin. Los cuatro juntos construyeron este castillo, lejos de las miradas indiscretas de los muggles. -expliqué. - Los fundadores trabajaron conjuntamente buscando niños que tuvieran aptitud para la magia y trayéndolos al castillo para así educarlos. Pero luego surgieron desacuerdos entre ellos y se produjo una ruptura entre Salazar y los demás. Salazar deseaba ser más selectivo con los estudiantes que se admitían en Hogwarts. Pensaba que la enseñanza de la magia debería reservarse para las familias de magos. Le desagradaba tener alumnos de familia muggle, porque no los creía dignos. Un día se produjo una seria disputa al respecto entre Salazar Slytherin y Godric Gryffindor, y Slytherin abandonó el colegio.

Hice una pausa para aclararme la garganta. Y vi como mis cuatro amigos me prestaban toda su atención. Parecían hipnotizados.

—Hasta aquí todo es verdad. Pero lo que os voy a contar a continuación es lo de la leyenda de la Cámara de los Secretos. La leyenda dice que Salazar Slytherin había construido en el castillo una cámara oculta, de la que no sabían nada los otros fundadores. -continué explicando. - Salazar, según la leyenda, selló la Cámara de los Secretos para que nadie la pudiera abrir hasta que llegara al colegio su auténtico heredero. Sólo el heredero podría abrir la Cámara de los Secretos, desencadenar el horror que contiene y usarlo para librar al colegio de todos los que no tienen derecho a aprender magia.

Cuando terminé de contar la historia, se quedaron petrificados mis amigos.

—Por supuesto, esta historia es una soberana estupidez —añadí—. Es imposible que durante este tiempo nadie haya averiguado su paradero. Es un cuento inventado para asustar. Aunque he de admitir que la primera vez que me lo contó mi padre me lo creí. Pero después lo pensé mejor y me di cuenta que era una historia inventada.

—¿A qué te refieres con lo de «el horror que contiene» la cámara?

Traté de hacer memoria recordando las palabras de mi padre.

—La leyenda dice que es algún tipo de monstruo, al que sólo podrá dominar el heredero de Slytherin —dije mientras observaba como me miraban nerviosos. -Pero os aseguro que no existe. No hay tal cámara ni tal monstruo. Y aún en el caso de haber existido tal monstruo ya debería estar muerto después de quinientos años.

—Pero ... —comentó Ron—, si sólo el auténtico heredero de Slytherin puede abrir la cámara, nadie más podría encontrarla, ¿no?

—Olvidaos de este asunto—repuse—. Desde entonces, han habido numerosos directores provenientes de la casa Slytherin y nadie ha encontrado la cámara.

—Pero Draco ... —intervino Violet—, probablemente haya que emplear magia oscura para abrirla...

—Estoy convencido que los anteriores directores sabían magia oscura. No le deis más vueltas. Ha sido un graciosillo que se sabía la leyenda y lo ha usado para asustar—dije pensando que no debería haberles contado la historia.

—Sabía que Salazar Slytherin era un viejo chiflado y retorcido —dijo Ron —. Pero lo que no sabía es que hubiera sido él quien empezó todo este asunto de la limpieza de sangre. No me quedaría en su casa aunque me pagaran.

-No todos somos así. -respondí con dureza a Ron. -Me voy a la cama que estoy cansado.

-Eres un bocazas Ron. -dijo Hermione mientras me cogía del brazo impidiendo que me marchara. Sentí un cosquilleo en la nuca que decidí ignorar al notar que Ron volvía a hablar.

-Lo siento. No había pensado en vosotros. Os considero de Gryffindor. Tanto a ti como a Violet -dijo arrepentido.

-Porque seamos amigos vuestros no significa que dejemos de ser serpientes. -dijo cruzándose de brazos Violet.

-¡Pero si os odian! -dijo exaltado Ron.

-Es cierto, pero confío en que pronto se darán cuenta que no hay nada de malo con tener amigos en otras casas. -dijo optimista Violet.

No quise quitarle la ilusión. Mientras fuéramos amigos de Hermione nos mirarían con desprecio los de nuestra casa.

—Es medianoche —señaló Harry—. Es mejor que nos vayamos a dormir antes de que Snape nos encuentre y quiera acusarnos de algo más.

Durante unos días, en la escuela no se habló de otra cosa que de lo que le habían hecho a la Señora Norris. Para mi sorpresa, tanto Violet como yo dejamos de ser unos apestados por unos días. Muchos se dirigían a nosotros para preguntarnos acerca de lo sucedido. Algunos incluso me preguntaban directamente si yo era el heredero. Yo obviamente lo negaba. Me hacía gracia la situación. No hay nada mejor que un nuevo cotilleo para olvidar uno antiguo. Quizás Violet tenía razón. Quizás todo volvería a la normalidad.

Filch mantenía vivo el recuerdo en la memoria de todos haciendo guardia en el punto en que la habían encontrado, como si pensara que el culpable volvería al escenario del crimen. Le había visto fregar la inscripción del muro con un _Quitamanchas mágico_ , pero no había servido de nada. Las palabras seguían tan brillantes como el primer día. Cuando Filch no vigilaba el escenario del crimen, merodeaba por los corredores con los ojos enrojecidos, ensañándose con estudiantes que no tenían ninguna culpa e intentando castigarlos por faltas imaginarias como «respirar demasiado fuerte» o «estar contento».

Una semana más tarde nos sentamos los cinco para comer con la hermana de Ron, Ginny Weasley. Parecía muy afectada por el destino de la gata de Filch.

—Pero si no conocías a la _Señora Norris_ —le dijo Ron para animarla—. La verdad es que estamos mucho mejor sin ella.

Vi como a Ginny le temblaba el labio. Quizás adoraba a los gatos y por eso estaba así

—Cosas como éstas no suelen suceder en Hogwarts. Atraparán al que haya sido y lo echarán de aquí inmediatamente. Sólo espero que le dé tiempo a petrificar a Filch antes de que lo expulsen. Esto es broma... —añadió apresuradamente, al ver que Ginny se ponía blanca.

Eché una mirada a la mesa de Slytherin. En un rincón apartado de todo el mundo estaba Taurus jugando con la comida que estaba en su plato. Me entraron ganas de llorar. A pesar de todo seguía siendo mi hermano. Ni siquiera el nuevo cotilleo servía para que se olvidaran de la mentira que soltó para salvarnos el culo a Violet y a mi por haber perdido 100 puntos el año pasado.

Estuve tentado a levantarme y acercarme a él para pedirle perdón por el golpe que le di. Pero mi orgullo me lo impedía. Antes tenía que pedirle perdón por haberla hecho llorar llamándola sangresucia.

No se si fue casualidad o fue porque notó que lo estaba observando. Pero instantes después giró la cara en mi dirección. Para mi sorpresa, no me aguantó la mirada y la desvió para posteriormente marcharse del comedor. Parecía avergonzado, algo impropio de él.


	58. TAURUS 15

_pableroski: Gracias por tu respuesta. Pronto se desvelará el misterio si consideran a Taurus sospechoso._

 **Todos los personajes y la historia pertenecen a JK Rowling**

 **POV TAURUS MALFOY 15**

Estamos a 15 de Noviembre y la situación sigue igual de jodida. Miento, está peor que antes ya que ahora tengo menos tiempo para resolverlo. Solo me queda poco más de un mes para revertir todo este desastre. Recapitulemos:

Problema número 1. La pesada de Parkinson me sigue pidiendo día tras día que le devuelva el dinero que me prestó para organizar la fiesta de mi cumpleaños, 500 galeones (5.000 euros/5.000 dólares aproximadamente). Empiezo a pensar que ya no me cree que se lo devolveré todo con intereses después de las vacaciones de Navidad. Hace bien en no creerme. Estoy más tieso que un clavo, no tengo un centavo desde que mi padre me cortó el grifo en verano cuando se enteró de la relación entre la sangresucia y Draco y se creyó mi mentira que había sido todo una estratagema mía para mis intereses. No hace falta decir, que no pienso pedirle a mi padre que se haga cargo de mi deuda. Prefiero que los Parkinson me odien a agravar la delicada relación que mantengo ahora con Padre. Lo que me preocupa es que Parkinson se lo cuente a sus padres y éstos a mis padres.

Problema número 2. Mi popularidad está por los suelos. Nadie me dirige la palabra desde el encontronazo que tuve con Draco en el campo de quiddich en el que acabé en la enfermería. Las mentiras tienen las patas muy cortas y las mías parece que son de enanos. El plan magnífico que tuve el año pasado para elevar mi popularidad (y de paso salvar el culo a mi hermano) ha acabado mordiéndome el trasero. Nadie se cree que los puntos que perdieron Violet y Draco fueron por tenderle una trampa a la sangresucia, a la comadreja y a Potter. Ni siquiera los subnormales de Crabbe y Goyle. Normal que no crea nadie esa historia si andan los cinco todo el día pegados con pegamento. No solo ha sido esa mentira lo que ha propiciado mi caída. A nadie de Slytherin le ha sentado bien que mi hermano sea amigo de la sangresucia y que haya renunciado al honor de jugar para el equipo de quiddich. A todo eso se suma el hecho que los de cursos superiores han aprovechado para hacer leña del árbol caído. Les incomodaba que un alumno de segundo tuviera tanta influencia y poder en Slytherin por muy Malfoy que fuera. El que haya sido un abusón en el pasado tampoco ha ayudado en mi causa.

Problema número 3. Flint ya me ha asegurado que no jugaré un sólo minuto en el equipo de quidditch. Voy a ser el eterno suplente buscador. La única razón por la que no me han echado del equipo es por las Nimbus 2001 que mi padre regaló a cada integrante del equipo. Si a los de Slytherin en general no les sentó nada bien la renuncia de mi hermano, a mis compañeros de quidditch menos aún. En dos semanas tenemos el primer partido y encima contra Gryffindor y lo único que voy a hacer es calentar banquillo. Por suerte, mis padres siguen estando de viaje de negocios y no verán tal humillación.

Problema número 4. Draco... Este es el problema principal de todos. Los otros son minucias en comparación con éste. Él mismo se está cavando un hoyo tan profundo que no va a poder salir. Todos mis intentos para que recapacitara han sido en vano. Pero soy su hermano mayor. No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados viendo como arruina su vida. Parecía que todo se había solucionado sin tener que hacer yo nada. Después del ataque a la gata del squib, nadie comentaba sobre la amistad de Violet y Draco con los leones, todas las conversaciones y cuchicheos eran acerca de la cámara de los secretos y el heredero. Por desgracia, lo bueno nunca dura demasiado. Desde anteayer, se ha dejado el asunto de la gata para volver a ser el centro de las conversación las amistades de mi hermano. Aún sigo confiando que con el tiempo que verá las cosas como son, que no todos los magos somos iguales. Nosotros somos sangre pura, tanto la casa Malfoy como la casa Black pertenecen a las Sagradas 28 familias. Somos la élite de la élite. Pero precisamente tiempo no tiene Draco. Cuando se entere padre de que su amistad con la sangresucia era verdadera ... Mierda, tengo que evitarlo como sea. No puedo volver a recurrir a la misma mentira que le conté en el cumpleaños de Draco. Estoy seguro que esta vez hará frente a padre tal y como me hizo frente a mí. Tiene la cabeza hecha un lío, pone por delante a sus amigos a su familia. Insensato, lo que te hará padre por tremenda ofensa ... No puedo permitirlo, aún si tengo que enfrentarme a padre no dejaré que le haga ningún a daño a mi hermanito.

Conclusión, cuatro problemas y cero soluciones. Pero ahí no acaban mis males, Snape debe sospechar que no voy a poder salvar a su ahijado y está siendo más cruel conmigo de lo de costumbre. Además las clases son una mierda, siendo las de Lockhart las peores. Después de esa clase legendaria con los duendecillos, no hemos vuelto a tener criaturas mágicas y nos las pasamos leyendo sus rídiculos libros en la que cuenta sus hazañas. Basta decir que no me creo ninguna. Aunque ya no me he vuelto a enfrentar a él porque conoce a mis padres y no quiero cagarla aún más.

Ya no me parece divertido ir a Hogwarts. Ser un don nadie es una mierda. Incluso el misterio la actitud de Dumbledore ante lo de la cámara de los secretos no me atrae nada. Bajo al comedor y me vuelvo a sentar sólo. De nuevo, no vuelvo a tener casi apetito. Desde que salí de la enfermería he perdido más de cinco kilos. Mientras estoy jugueteando con los spaguettis me doy cuenta que el ambiente es distinto. Los cuchicheos generalizados de los alumnos de Slytherin vuelven a no ser por el tema mío, de mi hermano y de Violet, se centran en un tal Colin Creevey. Mmmm, ¿no es ese el sangresucia que está pegado a Potter como una lapa con su cámara? Pegué la oreja a un grupo que estaba cerca de mí

-Me han dicho que yace como muerto y que está en la enfermería. -decía una alumna de quinto de Slytherin.

-¡Como la gata de Filch!. -decía otro alumno que no sabía en que curso estaba.

-Un momento, Creevey es hijo de muggles, ¿verdad?. -preguntó una alumna rubia de sexto.

-Sí. Es un sangresucia. Eso quiere decir que ... ¡la leyenda es cierta! El heredero ha abierto la cámara de Salazar Slytherin. -respondió la alumna de quinto.

-Qué suerte que seamos sangres puras y estemos en Slytherin. Mira a esos alumnos de primero de Huffelpuff, están aterrados. JAJAJAJA. -se rió el chico.

Dejé de prestar atención y enfoqué mi mirada en Dumbledore. De nuevo esa cara tan impropia en él. Está preocupado. ¿De modo que la cámara existe? Mmmm, imposible. Pero ..., si no existe ¿por qué esa cara, Dumbledore? Bueno me da igual. Aún tengo que resolver mis problemas, solo espero que un par de alumnos sean atacados en adelante y así todo el mundo se olvide de la relación de Draco con la sangresucia.

No puedo dejar que el azar sea lo que solucione mis problemas. Quizás no he encontrado ningún buen plan porque estoy pensando como lo haría un mago. Voy a pensar como un muggle. Recuerda los libros que te leíste sobre muggles en vacaciones. Algo me tiene que servir de eso. Piensa. Piensa. PIENSA JODER. Quidditch, sangresucias, muggle, Draco, cámara de los secretos, Snape, Dumbledore, dinero, fama ...

De pronto, una idea se formó en mi cabeza. Eso me hizo sentir una paz como nunca había sentido antes. ¡Había resuelto el rompecabezas! Mi mente trabajó como nunca había hecho antes para desarrollar la idea que me había venido de golpe. Una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro. Era un plan arriesgado. Muy arriesgado. Si fallaba, la expulsión del colegio era segura y muy probablemente me desheredarían. Pero era un plan que si salía bien me solucionaba mis cuatro grandes problemas.

Era el todo o la nada. ¿Merecía la pena el riesgo? Por supuesto que sí, soy Taurus Malfoy Black y lo quiero TODO.


	59. HERMIONE 15

_pichonsito23: Te agradezco tus comentarios. Sobre el plan ..., solo te doy una pista y es que tiene que resolver los 4 problemas de un plumazo y tiene algo que ver con muggles._

 _pableroski: Gracias por tu review. Piensa, piensa. A ver si aciertas.._

 _Un abrazo._

 **Todos los personajes y la historia pertenecen a JK Rowling**

 **POV HERMIONE GRANGER 15**

Estamos en el comedor Violet, Draco, Harry, Ron y yo discutiendo en la mesa de Gryffindor acerca del ataque a Colin Creevey

-¿Sigues pensando que solo es un mito lo de la cámara de los secretos, Draco? -le pregunté.

-A decir verdad. Ya no sé que pensar ... -dijo Draco rascándose la cabeza.

-Está muy claro, Draco. Colin es hijo de muggles, alguien no digno según Salazar Slytherin para estar en este colegio. El heredero ha abierto la cámara. -dijo Violet con seriedad.

-Tiene lógica. Pero aún así ... No sé, lo veo muy raro que aparezca después de 500 años. -reflexionó Draco

-Es raro, pero es una posibilidad. -dije tratando que entrara en razón. Era el único del grupo aún escéptico sobre la cámara.

-Está bien. Supongamos por un momento que la cámara ha sido abierta. ¿Quién se supone que es el heredero de Salazar? ¿Un profesor? -cuestionó Draco.

-Yo estaba pensando más bien en un alumno. -dijo Ron.

Efectivamente, todos pensábamos que era un alumno el heredero de Slytherin. Y a todos menos a Draco nos vino a la cabeza el mismo nombre.

-Taurus. -dijimos a la vez salvo Draco.

El semblante de Draco cambió y se puso pálido.

-¡No! -dijo Draco dando un golpe a la mesa. -¡Estáis locos! Es imposible que sea él.

-Piénsalo Draco. ¿Quién es el único que se había enfrentado previamente a Filch? ¿Quién trata despectivamente a todo hijo de muggles? ¿Quién estuvo en la cima de Slytherin aún siendo un alumno de segundo? -le cuestionó Harry

-Ya sé que Taurus odia a todo squib y a todo hijo de muggles que pulula por el mundo. Pero él no es el único. Hay muchos en Slytherin que son así. Y por si no te habías enterado, ahora es un apestado como Violet y yo. ¡Así que dejaos de tonterías!-respondió Draco.

-Bueno, por lo que nos has contado, tu padre es un malvado. Es posible que Lucius Malfoy se haya enterado que te relacionas con una sangresucia y le haya dado una llave para abrir la cámara y castigar a los hijos de muggles como venganza. Y aunque no sea el heredero, es probable que sepa más que nosotros acerca de este asunto. -dije poniéndole una mano en su hombro tratando de tranquilizarle.

-¿Y cuál es el plan? Oye Taurus, por casualidad ¿no conocerás al heredero de Slytherin?. ¿Te importaría contárnoslo? -dijo con tono sarcástico Draco. -No nos hablamos desde que le golpeé en el campo de quidditch. Ni siquiera a mi me diría algo.

-Hay una manera —dije hablando despacio y bajando aún más la voz —. Por supuesto, sería difícil. Y peligroso, muy peligroso. Calculo que quebrantaríamos unas cincuenta normas del colegio. Lo que tendríamos que hacer es entrar en la sala común de Slytherin y hacerle a Malfoy algunas preguntas sin que sospeche que somos nosotros.

—¿Sin que sospeche que somos nosotros? —dijo Draco arqueando una ceja confuso.

—Poción multijugos. -le respondí con una sonrisa triunfal

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntaron a la vez Harry y Ron.

—Snape la mencionó en clase hace unas semanas. Luego os quejáis los de Gryffindor cuando os quita puntos Snape-le reprendió Violet

—¿Piensas que no tenemos nada mejor que hacer en la clase de Pociones que escuchar a Snape? —dijo Ron.

—Esa poción transforma a uno en otra persona. -dijo Draco- Mmm podría funcionar. Y así podréis ver por vosotros que mi hermano no tiene nada que ver en esto. Con los únicos que mantiene algo de trato es con Goyle, Crabbe, Theo y Blaise. Nos podríamos transformar en ellos.

-¿Y nosotras? -cuestioné señalando a Violet y a mí.

-No hace falta que vayamos los cinco. Con tres es suficiente. Además, cómo bien has dicho antes esto infringe al menos 50 normas del colegio. No quiero que os expulsen. -dijo algo preocupado Draco.

-¿Y no te preocupa que nos expulsen a nosotros? -dijo casi llorando Ron.

-Ni hablar, ha sido mi idea y si lo hacemos lo hacemos juntos. Como un equipo. -dije segura de mí misma y algo confusa al no tener miedo ante la idea en que pudieran expulsarme.

-Bien dicho, Hermione. -contestó Violet dándome una palmada en la espalda. - Nosotras nos transformaremos en Daphne y Pansy.

—Esto del multijugos me parece un poco peligroso —dijo Harry, frunciendo el entrecejo—. ¿Y si nos quedamos para siempre convertidos en otras personas?

—El efecto se pasa después de un rato —dije—, pero lo realmente difícil será conseguir la receta. Snape dijo que se encontraba en un libro llamado _Moste Potente Potions_ que se encuentra en la Sección Prohibida de la biblioteca.

Solamente había una manera de conseguir un libro de la Sección Prohibida: con el permiso por escrito de un profesor.

—Será difícil explicar para qué queremos ese libro si no es para hacer alguna de las pociones. -dijo Draco

—Creo —dije— que si consiguiéramos dar la impresión de que estábamos interesados únicamente en la teoría, tendríamos alguna posibilidad...

—No te fastidia... ningún profesor se va a tragar eso —dijo Ron—. Tendría que ser muy tonto...

-Lockhart. -dijeron todos al unísono menos yo.

-Eeeeehhh. Lockhart no es tonto, es muy valiente y heroico. -dije mientras se me encendían las mejillas.

-Lo que tú digas. -dijo Draco algo molesto


	60. TAURUS 16

**Todos los personajes y la historia pertenecen a JK Rowling**

 **POV TAURUS MALFOY 16**

Al fin había encontrado una solución para salir del pozo en el que me encontraba. Por desgracia, no podía llevar a cabo el plan yo sólo. Necesitaba colaboradores y ahora mismo no contaba con demasiados apoyos. Nott y Zabini era lo único parecido a aliados que tenía en Hogwarts. Los reuní en el baño de hombres del tercer piso dejando a Goyle y Crabbe en la puerta de vigilantes.

-Tengo un plan para solucionar esto. -dije en voz baja aún sabiendo que no había nadie en el cuarto de baño.

-Viendo como has mandado a Goyle y Crabbe afuera para que vigilen y viniendo de ti seguro que es algo turbio. No quiero saber nada. así que me voy ... -dijo Nott avanzando a la salida pero le cogí del brazo deteniéndole.

-Lo es, pero solo te pido que me escuches antes de marcharte. Si no te gusta, eres libre de marcharte. Además, ganaréis dinero con lo que tengo pensado. -dije esperando que el incentivo del dinero fuera incentivo suficiente para que se quedara.

-Está bien, habla. -dijo Nott mirándome con curiosidad

Sonreí para mi. No me había equivocado en mi suposición.

-Quidditch. -dije mostrando mis dientes.

-¿Eh?. -dijeron al unísono Zabini y Nott.

-Quidditch. -repetí. Arquearon una ceja confundidos, sin duda esperaban a que desarrollara mi plan. -El quidditch va a ser la solución a todos mis males y de paso os va a hacer ganar bastante dinero.

-Explícate. -exclamó Zabini cruzando sus brazos.

-En dos semanas empieza la temporada de quidditch de Hogwarts siendo el primer partido es entre Gryffindor y Slytherin. -dije poniéndolos en contexto.

-¿Y?. -dijo Nott algo irritado. -Ve al grano de una vez.

-Jajaja. Tienes razón iré al grano. A decir verdad, no es el quidditch únicamente lo que me va a ayudar en mis problemas. Son las apuestas a ese partido lo que me ayudará. Y nosotros seremos los corredores de apuestas. Actuaremos como las casas de apuestas de los muggles. -dije complacido de mi plan. - A pesar que los muggles son inferiores a nosotros, tengo que reconocer que tienen algunas ideas de negocios muy buenas. -reflexioné en voz alta.

-¿Te has vuelto loco? ¡Eso está tremendamente prohibido! ¡Nos expulsarán! -dijo Nott alarmado.

-No te alarmes. En primer lugar, los profesores ya están lo suficientemente preocupados con lo de los ataques como para preocuparse de unas apuestas. En segundo lugar, uno es inocente hasta que se demuestre lo contrario. Si somos inteligentes no nos podrán echar la culpa. Y en tercer lugar, incluso si alguno de nosotros comete un error y nos acaban pillando con las manos en la masa simplemente le echamos la culpa a otro alumno diciendo que nos obligó a hacerlo. -dije tratando de mostrar tranquilidad.

Aún había riesgos, pero no necesitan saberlos. Era todo o nada. Si fallaba el plan y acababan siendo expulsados ... no era mi problema.

\- No soy un experto en mentir, pero no creo que se traguen la mentira de que un alumno nos obligó. -dijo Zabini.

-¿Y si te dijera que llegado a ese punto, un alumno de quinto de Slytherin admitiría la culpa? -dije sonriendo.

-¿Quién?. -preguntaron al unísono Zabini y Nott.

-Lewis Kraus. Tengo fotos comprometedoras suyas travestido de mujer. Ya le he hecho chantaje obligándole a obedecerme en todo lo que me plazca. Tiene unos gustos muy raros que los magos consideran repulsivo. Estamos en 1992 y para su desgracia los magos no somos tan abiertos de mente como los muggles. JAJAJAJA. -dije divertido al recordar las fotografías.

-La verdad es que yo si estuviera en su piel preferiría que me expulsaran por admitir que he obligado a tres estudiantes de cursos inferiores a llevar a cabo apuestas ilegales a desvelar ese secreto. -dijo Nott.

-Una jugada maestra ... y perversa. -dijo Zabini dudando entre alabarme o hacer una mueca de asco por mi chantaje a Kraus.

-Bueno ahora que está claro que no corremos ningún peligro ... -mentí pensando sobretodo en Dumbledore. - ... necesitamos que se corra la voz y que la gente apueste por el partido.

-Antes has dicho que ganaremos dinero ... -dijo Zabini esperando a que le respondiera.

-La apuesta mínima será de 1 galeón (equivalente a 10 euros, 10 libras o 10 dólares). Y la comisión será del 10%. Es decir, si alguien quiere apostar 10 galeones a que gana Slytherin tendrá que pagar 1 galeón adicional por la comisión. Y de esa comisión yo me llevaré un 50% y vosotros dos el otro 50%. Así cuanta más gente consigáis que apuesten, más dinero ganaréis -dije gesticulando con las manos.

-Eso es injusto, ¡debería ser a partes iguales! . -reprochó Zabini.

-Yo soy la mente maestra así que os jodéis. He sido muy generoso con los porcentajes. -dije alzando la voz.

-No es malo el trato, Blaise. -razonó Nott. -De un 25% a un 33,3% no cambia mucho, y tiene razón Taurus cuando dice que él ha sido el que ha pensado en el plan.

-Sí, sí. Tenéis razón. Me apunto. -dijo Zabini. -¿Y Crabbe y Goyle? ¿No van a recibir nada?

-¿Esos subnormales? Ni siquiera les he dicho nada, apenas saben discernir la izquierda con la derecha para darle la responsabilidad de llevar apuestas. -dije.

-Hay algo que me está picando la curiosidad. Esto te ayudará a saldar la deuda con Pansy, ¿pero en qué te ayuda esto para ser titular en el quidditch, en volver a la cima y en los problemas de Draco? -preguntó Nott.

-Pienso sobornar a Flint para ser titular en ese partido. Una vez que gane ese partido y supere a Potter me rogarán para que juegue todos los partidos. En cuanto a mi fama, ser el héroe de Slytherin que venció al elegido hará que la gente me vuelva a valorar como merezco. Y en cuanto a Draco, no sé si os habéis fijado, pero después de lo del ataque a la gata de Filch la gente se olvidó del tema de Draco y de la sangresucia. No duró mucho, pero con el nuevo ataque al sangresucia fotógrafo vuelve a pasar desapercibido mi hermano. Eso me ha dado que pensar. La gente se olvida rápidamente de las cosas si hay algo nuevo aún más importante. Pienso hacer que toda la atención se centre en mí. Entre las apuestas, el quidditch y los ataques a sangresucias, nadie le prestará atención a las amistades de mi hermano. Así mis padres nunca se enterarán de ello, solo tendrán noticias de como volví a la cima. -reflexioné con una risa triunfal.

-Has pensado en todo ... -dijo asombrado y con la boca abierta Zabini.

-Sí, sí. Muy bonito todo. Pero necesitamos que la gente apueste para nuestras comisiones. Sin comisiones no tienes dinero para sobornar a Flint para que juegues el partido. Si no puedes jugar el partido, no volverás a la fama. Y sin tu fama, Draco volverá a ser el centro de atención. -razonó acertadamente Nott.

-Es por eso que os pongáis manos a la obra y empecéis a buscar a alumnos que quieran apostar. -dije casi como una orden.

-Yo tengo contactos, pero solo en Slytherin. Nadie de Slytherin apostará en contra de Slytherin. Si todas las apuestas son a favor de Slytherin, no hay ganancia para los que apuesten. -dijo Zabini.

-Coincido con Blaise. Solo conozco a serpientes. -dijo Nott.

-Necesitamos a alguien que capte las apuestas a favor de Gryffindor. Alguien inteligente, con contactos, que quiera ganar dinero haciendo algo ilegal y que no tema ser expulsado. -dije pensando en voz alta. No se me ocurría nadie.

-Mmmm, qué díficil. No creo que haya ningún tejón, águila o león lo suficientemente valiente para los riesgos que implica esto. -dijo Zabini.

Se me encendió la bombilla.

-Yo creo que sí. -dije mientras me marchaba del baño en su búsqueda.


	61. VIOLET 11

_Pableroski: Ya te expliqué por privado y luego en review tu duda. Si algo más, dímelo._

 _candelamartinez190: gracias por tu comentario, se agradece._

 _pichonsito23: Gracias de nuevo por pasarte._

 _Un abrazo_

 **Todos los personajes y la historia pertenecen a JK Rowling**

 **POV VIOLET POTTER 11**

En las únicas clases que compartíamos clase con los de Gryffindor eran Pociones y Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Después del desastroso episodio de los duendecillos de Cornualles, el profesor Lockhart no había vuelto a llevar a clase seres vivos. Por el contrario, se dedicaba a leer a los alumnos pasajes de sus libros, y en ocasiones representaba alguno de los momentos más emocionantes de su biografía. Habitualmente sacaba a mi hermano Harry para que lo ayudara en aquellas reconstrucciones.

Mi mellizo odiaba ser el centro de atención, siempre hacía una mueca de asco cada vez que le sacaba. Pero cuando lo volvió a sacar para representar a un hombre lobo puso la mejor de sus sonrisas. El plan era conseguir la receta de la poción multijugos que se encontraba en el libro llamado _Moste Potente Potions_ que se encuentra en la Sección Prohibida de la biblioteca. Y para ello necesitábamos el permiso por escrito de un profesor. Habíamos decidido que el único lo suficientemente bobo para dárnoslo era Lockhart. Así que mi hermano debía fingir que le estaba encantando ser un hombre lobo para poner contento a Lockhart.

—Aúlla fuerte, Harry eso es..., y en aquel momento, creedme, yo salté tirándolo contra el suelo con una mano, y logré inmovilizarle. Con la otra, le puse la varita en la garganta y, reuniendo las fuerzas que me quedaban, llevé a cabo el dificilísimo hechizo _Homorphus_ ; él emitió un gemido lastimero (venga, Harry..., más fuerte..., bien) y la piel desapareció..., los colmillos encogieron y... se convirtió en hombre. Sencillo y efectivo. Otro pueblo que me recordará siempre como el héroe que les libró de la terrorífica amenaza mensual de los hombres lobo.

Sonó el timbre y Lockhart se puso en pie.

—Deberes: componer un poema sobre mi victoria contra el hombre lobo Wagga Wagga. ¡El autor del mejor poema será premiado con un ejemplar firmado de _El encantador!_

Los alumnos empezaron a salir. Harry volvió al fondo de la clase, donde lo esperábamos Ron, Hermione, Draco y yo.

—¿Listos? —preguntó Harry.

—Espera que se hayan ido todos —dijo Hermione, asustada. Taurus fue el último en marcharse y antes de marcharse nos echó una furtiva mirada extrañado que nos quisiéramos quedar con Lockhart —. Vale, ahora.

Hermione se acercó a la mesa de Lockhart con un trozo de papel en la mano. Harry, Ron, Draco y yo íbamos detrás de ella.

—Esto... ¿Profesor Lockhart? —tartamudeó Hermione—. Yo querría... sacar este libro de la biblioteca. Sólo para una lectura preparatoria. —Le entregó el trozo de papel con mano ligeramente temblorosa—. Pero el problema es que está en la Sección Prohibida, así que necesito el permiso por escrito de un profesor. Estoy convencida de que este libro me ayudaría a comprender lo que explica usted en _Una vuelta con los espíritus malignos_ sobre los venenos de efecto retardado.

—¡Ah, _Una vuelta con los espíritus malignos_! —dijo Lockhart, cogiendo la nota de Hermione y sonriéndole francamente—. Creo que es mi favorito. ¿Te gustó?

—¡Sí! —dijo Hermione con emoción sincera —. ¡Qué gran idea la suya de atrapar al último con el colador del té...!

—Bueno, estoy seguro que a nadie le parecerá mal que ayude un poco a la mejor estudiante del curso —dijo Lockhart afectuosamente, sacando una pluma de pavo real—. Sí, es bonita, ¿verdad? —dijo, interpretando al revés la expresión de desagrado de Ron—. Normalmente la reservo para firmar libros.

Garabateó una floreteada firma sobre el papel y se lo devolvió a Hermione.

—Así que, Harry —dijo Lockhart, mientras Hermione plegaba la nota y se la metía en la bolsa—, en doce días se juega el primer partido de quidditch de la temporada, ¿verdad? Gryffindor contra Slytherin, ¿no? He oído que eres un jugador fundamental. Yo también fui buscador. Me pidieron que ...

No escuché más y salí junto a Draco, Hermione y Ron dejando a mi hermano a solas con Lockhart. Un minuto más tarde salió Harry a toda prisa

—Es increíble —dije, mientras examinábamos los cinco la firma en el papel—. Ni siquiera ha mirado de qué libro se trataba.

—Porque es un completo imbécil —dijo Draco.

—¡Él no es un completo imbécil, Draco! —chilló Hermione, mientras íbamos hacia la biblioteca a paso ligero.

Draco le respondió rodando los ojos.

—A quién le importa que sea un imbécil? Ya tenemos lo que necesitábamos. —dije

Bajamos la voz al entrar la biblioteca. Allí estaba la bibliotecaria, la señora Pince

La señora Pince, la bibliotecaria, era una mujer delgada e irascible que parecía un buitre mal alimentado.

-Nos gustaría pedir prestado el libro Moste Potente Potions. -dijo Hermione casi en un susurro mostrando la nota firmada por Lockhart.

— _¿Moste Potente Potions?_ —repitió recelosa, tratando de coger la nota de Hermione. Pero Hermione no la soltaba.

—Desearía poder guardarla —dijo Hermione aguantando la respiración.

—Venga —dijo Draco arrancándole la nota y entregándola a la señora Pince—. Te conseguiremos otro autógrafo.

La señora Pince levantó el papel a la luz, como dispuesta a detectar una posible falsificación, pero la nota pasó la prueba. Caminó por entre las estanterías y regresó unos minutos después llevando con ella un libro grande de aspecto mohoso. Hermione se lo metió en la bolsa con mucho cuidado.

Los cinco caminamos por el castillo liderados por Hermione.

-¿A dónde estamos yendo Hermione? -preguntó Draco.

-A los aseos de mujeres del segundo piso -contestó Hermione.

-Ni pensarlo. Yo no entro en un baño de chicas. -dijo Ron alarmado deteniéndose de golpe.

-Pero Ron, si no habrá nadie dentro. Está fuera de servicio por Myrtle la Llorona —dijo Hermione.

-Me da igual. Yo no entro ahí. -dijo Ron cruzándose de brazos.

-Es el último lugar en el que alguien nos buscaría. Tenemos garantizada la intimidad. Además, Colin fue atacado en el segundo piso. Quizás Myrtle vio o oyó algo. -razoné.

Después de unos pucheros por parte de Ron, reanudamos la marcha hasta parar en la puerta del aseo. Ahí había un letrero de _No funciona_. Y sin hacer caso del letrero de _«No funciona»_ , Hermione abrió la puerta.

—Hola, Myrtle, ¿qué tal? -dijo Hermione.

Harry, Ron, Draco y yo nos acercamos a ver. Myrtle _la Llorona_ estaba sobre la cisterna del retrete, reventándose un grano de la mejilla.

—Esto es un aseo de chicas —dijo, mirando con recelo a Harry, Ron y Draco—. Y ellos no son chicas.

—No —confirmó Hermione—. Sólo quería enseñarles lo... lo bien que se está aquí. Queríamos preguntarte si habías visto últimamente algo raro —dijo Hermione. -En la noche en que atacaron a Colin

—No me fijé en nada en particular —dijo Myrtle —. Me dolió tanto lo que dijo una niña, que vine aquí e intenté suicidarme. Luego, claro, recordé que estoy..., que estoy...

—Muerta ya —dijo Ron.

Myrtle sollozó trágicamente y se sumergió de cabeza en la taza del retrete desapareciendo de su vista. Una vez nos quedamos los cinco solos, Hermione abrió con cuidado el _Moste Potente Potions_.

—¡Aquí está! —dijo Hermione emocionada al dar con la página que llevaba por título _La poción multijugos_. Estaba decorada con dibujos de personas que iban transformándose en otras distintas.

Al ver los dibujos, me asusté. Las caras dibujadas reflejaban dolor, rezaba porque fuera por culpa del artista que no sabía dibujar gente feliz.


	62. DRACO 15

_Pableroski: No adelanto nada, pero tengo que admitirte que algo de razón tienes con respecto a Violet jeje._

 _pichonsito23: Gracias a ti, por pasarte a darme tu opinión._

 _Un abrazo_

 **Todos los personajes y la historia pertenecen a JK Rowling**

 **POV DRACO MALFOY 15**

-Ésta es la poción más complicada que he visto nunca —dije al mirar la receta

—Crisopos, sanguijuelas, _Descurainia sophia_ y centinodia —murmuró Hermione—. Bueno, no son difíciles de encontrar, están en el armario de los estudiantes, podemos conseguirlos. ¡Vaya, mirad, polvo de cuerno de bicornio! No sé dónde vamos a encontrarlo..., piel en tiras de serpiente arbórea africana..., eso también será complicado... y por supuesto, algo de aquel en quien queramos convertirnos.

—Perdona —dijo Ron bruscamente—. ¿Qué quieres decir con «algo de aquel en quien queramos convertirnos»?

—No te preocupes Ron, no son uñas ni nada parecido. Con un pelo bastará, ¿no es así Hermione? -pregunté.

—Sí, sí. -me contestó Hermione sin apartar la vista del libro. -Aunque de eso no tenemos que preocupar de momento ya que esos ingredientes los echaremos al final. Además, os tenemos a ti y a Violet.

—¿No te das cuenta de cuántas cosas vamos a tener que robar, Hermione? Piel de serpiente arbórea africana en tiras, desde luego eso no está en el armario de los estudiantes, ¿qué vamos a hacer? ¿Forzar los armarios privados de Snape? No sé si es buena idea... -dijo Violet

Hermione cerró el libro con un ruido seco.

—Bueno, si no tenéis interés en averiguar si el heredero es Taurus, iré derecha a la señora Pince y le devolveré el libro inmediatamente. -dijo Hermione algo furiosa.

-Tengo que probar la inocencia de mi hermano, asi que prohibido acobardarse ahora. -dije autoritariamente.

—Pero ¿cuánto nos llevará hacerlo? —preguntó Harry.

—Bueno, como hay que coger la _Descurainia sophia_ con luna llena, y los crisopos han de cocerse durante veintiún días..., yo diría que podríamos tenerla preparada en un mes, si podemos conseguir todos los ingredientes. -respondió Hermione

—¿Un mes? —dijo Ron—. ¡En ese tiempo, Taurus puede atacar a la mitad de los hijos de muggles! —entorné los ojos amenazadoramente, y él añadió vacilando—: O quien sea que sea el heredero.—

Cuando estábamos a punto de salir, una potente voz nos hizo dar un respingo a los cinco.

—¡RON! -gritó alarmado Percy Weasley, prefecto de Gryffindor y hermano de Ron

—¡Ésos son los aseos de las chicas! —gritó—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Sólo echaba un vistazo —dijo Ron encogiéndose de hombros—. Buscando pistas, ya sabes...

—Marchaos... fuera... de aquí... —dijo Percy caminando hacia ellos con paso firme y agitando los brazos para echarlos—. ¡Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor y cinco puntos menos para Slytherin! ¡Y espero que esto te enseñe la lección! ¡Se acabó el hacer de detective, o de lo contrario escribiré a mamá!

Unos minutos después nos sentamos en el suelo de uno de los pasillos.

-Tu hermano es un imbécil. -dije mientras apoyaba la espalda contra la pared.

-El tuyo también. -reaccionó enfadado Ron.

-Touché. -dije muy a mi pesar.

-Aunque tienes razón. Está feo decirlo, pero Percy es mi hermano menos favorito de todos. -dijo Ron.

Unos minutos más tarde fuimos al comedor, Ron nos pidió que nos sentáramos con su hermana. Por lo visto no tenía amigas y estaba muy pálida. Blanca como la pared.

-Ginny, ¿te encuentras bien? Me estás empezando a preocupar ... -comentó Ron.

-Sí. Sólo es que algo que comí ayer me sentó mal, pero se me pasará ... -dijo algo nerviosa.

-¿Alguna idea para conseguir los ingredientes ...? -empezó a preguntar Harry pero fue interrumpido por un codazo de Violet en su costado.

-Harry, no seas maleducado. Seguro que a Ginny no le interesan nuestros deberes de pociones. -dijo Violet esperando que captara la indirecta.

-Sí. Jejeje. Qué torpe soy, es que como Snape me tiene manía ... -trataba de disimular Harry.

-Si quereis me marcho ... -dijo algo apenada Ginny.

-No, no, no. Aún tenemos tiempo para hacer nuestros deberes, ¿verdad Harry? -dijo Hermione.

-Sí, sí, me he agobiado un poquito, eso es todo. -dijo Harry rascándose la nuca.

-¿Qué tal te van las clases? ¿Algún profesor que te guste? -le pregunté a Ginny tratando de desviar el tema sobre la casi metedura de pata de Harry.

-No sé, Lockhart es majo ...-cuando dijo eso Hermione sonrió con una mirada de superioridad. -... aunque es un poco cortito. -me tragué mis ganas de reírme a carcajada limpia y le devolví la mirada a Hermione con una risa burlona. Ella rodó los ojos cruzándose de brazos algo molesta

Después estuvimos casi un cuarto de hora hablando de banalidades.

-... y luego Neville se comió tres pasteles a la vez. JAJAJAA .-terminó de contar la historia Ron. -Fue muy gracio... -vi como se quedaba petrificado con la mirada clavada en algo o más bien ... en alguien.

-¿Está libre este sitio? -preguntó Taurus mientras se disponía a sentarse al lado de Violet.

¿Taurus? ¿Qué hacía aquí? No habíamos hablado desde que lo mandé a la enfermería. Era muy rara esta situación, el querer de pronto sentarse con las personas que más detestaba del colegio sin contarme a mí. ¿Sospecharía de nuestro plan de la poción multijugos? Imposible, sólo lo sabemos los cinco. ¿Acaso puede leer la mente mi hermano? No era yo el único sorprendido con su visita, el resto de mis compañeros de mesa no se quedaban atrás. Ojos como platos y bocas abiertas como bobos los delataban.

-Tomaré vuestro silencio como un sí. -sentenció Taurus sentándose. -¿Habéis añadido a alguien en vuestro pequeño club? -preguntó mientras observaba a Ginny. -Tengo que decir que tienes un aspecto lamentable mini comadreja. ¿Estás enferma?

-¿Qué haces aquí Taurus? -pregunté armándome de valor. Mi hermano giró el rostro para mirarme a la cara fijamente.

-Al fin te dignas a hablarme, hermanito. Y eso que dormimos juntos, aunque esperaba un arrepentimiento de ... -dijo Taurus siendo interrumpido por Hermione.

-Draco te ha hecho una pregunta. Responde. -dijo una muy cabreada Hermione.

-Qué agradable es escuchar tu voz, sangresucia. -dijo sarcásticamente Taurus.

Me levanté de la mesa enfadado por oír el insulto.

-¡Retíralo! -dije alzando la voz.

-Vamos Draco, no montes un espectáculo. Es un mote cariñoso. -respondió Taurus.

-Draco, no te preocupes. Ya no me molesta viniendo de él. -dijo Hermione acariciándome la mano.

Ante el tacto de su mano, mis músculos se relajaron sentándome de nuevo, aunque se volvieron a tensar cuando vi la mueca de asco en la cara de mi hermano al ver ese contacto físico.

-Al final acabaremos siendo amigos y todo. -dijo Taurus con un tono siniestro tratando de calmar su ira.

-Lo dudo. -respondió Hermione sin dejarse intimidar. -Volveré a preguntarte por última vez, ¿qué haces aquí Taurus?

-Qué valiente se ha hecho mi sangresucia favorita. -dijo Taurus con una sonrisa burlona.

Por mucho que me dijera Hermione que no le molestaba. A mi me estaba hirviendo la sangre.

-Me marcho, he tenido suficiente. -dije levantándome de nuevo

-¿No te pica la curiosidad saber el motivo por el qué estoy aquí? -me preguntó Taurus

-Ya me lo dirán más tarde mis A-MI-GOS. -dije remarcando la palabra amigos.

Sonreí al ver que había logrado mi objetivo. Taurus puso una mueca de molestia al oír que ellos eran mis amigos.


	63. HERMIONE 16

**Todos los personajes y la historia pertenecen a JK Rowling.**

 **POV HERMIONE GRANGER 16**

Draco salió del comedor dejándonos a Ginny, Violet, Harry, Ron y yo con Taurus en la mesa de Gryffindor. Taurus estaba enfrente mío y al lado de Violet. A pesar de su pérdida de aliados en el colegio y que ahora es más como un lobo solitario, me sigue intimidando. Me sigue atormentando a veces por las noches la fría mirada como el hielo que me dirigió en el tren cuando me amenazó.

Draco y Taurus son polos opuestos. No me creo que puedan ser hermanos. Uno es amable, humilde, cálido, leal a sus amigos y sincero. En cambio el otro es despreciable, arrogante, frío, manipulador y mentiroso.

-¿Te gusta lo que estás viendo, sangresucia? -me preguntó Taurus entornando los ojos y con su característica sonrisa burlona y despectiva.

Salgo de mi trance al oír sus palabras, no sé cuanto tiempo he estado observándole mientras reflexionaba sobre los hermanos Malfoy.

-¡Deja de llamarla así! ¡Y dinos de una maldita vez a que has venido!. -dijo cabreada Violet. Taurus volteó la cabeza para mirarla fijamente.

-¿Celosa, traidora?. -dijo Taurus apoyando la mano en su barbilla observando la reacción de Violet.

-¿Celosa? ¿Yo? -preguntó retóricamente Violet. -Te lo tienes muy subidito para ser un marginado, Taurus.

-No por mucho tiempo. -respondió Taurus mientras se inclinaba hacia detrás y ponía los pies encima de la mesa.

¿No por mucho tiempo? ¿A qué se referirá? ¿Será cierto que es el heredero?

-¡Y mi hermana no es ninguna traidora, Malfoy! -elevó el tono de voz Harry.

-Dejó de lado a su casa, a sus amigos. Eso en mi mundo se le llama traición, cara rajada. -dijo observando al cielo despreocupado.

-¡Estos son mis amigos! Y por si no lo sabías, he hecho lo mismo que tu hermano. ¡Y deja de comportarte como un gamberro!. -dijo Violet apartando bruscamente los pies de Taurus de la mesa.

-Draco puede hacer lo que le venga en gana. ¡Tú ...-dijo Taurus señalándola con el dedo índice de la mano derecha. - ... no!, traidora.

Violet se mordió los labios reprimiendo su rabia por suerte para ella dejó de atormentarla para pasar sus ataques a Ginny.

-Estás muy pálida, comadrejita. ¿Te pongo nerviosa? -preguntó Taurus a Ginny.

-Para nada, punky. -respondió Ginny.

Taurus rió a carcajada limpia.

-JAJAJAJA. Lo dices por mi pelo, ¿verdad? -dijo Taurus mientras se acariciaba con una mano su pelo oscuro al estilo mohicano. -Hace nada me leí un libro de muggles sobre la cultura punk. Eres muy ingeniosa, comadrejita. Me caes bien. Una lástima que provengas de una familia de pobretones y de traidores a la sangre. Pero bueno, nadie es perfecto.

-Si solo has venido a insultarnos a todos ... te felicito. Ya lo has conseguido, ahora márchate. -dijo Ron haciendo un gesto con la mano indicando que se fuera.

-Vamos comadreja. Hay que tomarse la vida con más humor. Ya que pasáis taaaaanto tiempo con mi hermanito os quería conocer un poco mejor. Pero iré al grano, quiero tener una reunión con tus hermanos, Weasley. Con los gemelos. -dijo Taurus con un cambio en su rostro. Había dejado a un lado sus sonrisas para sustituirlas por una expresión seria.

¿Para qué querría Taurus reunirse con Fred y George? Las dos últimas veces que los he visto juntos no han acabado muy bien.

-¿Con Fred y George? -preguntó extrañado Ron.

-¿Se llaman así? No tienen cara de llamarse Fred y George ... -dijo Taurus.

-¿Qué asuntos te traes con ellos? -pregunté alarmada pensando en que podrían ser sus próximas víctimas del heredero de Slytherin.

-Eso a ti no te incumbe, sangresucia. Comadreja, diles que les espero después de clases en el campo de entrenamiento de quidditch. Y que vengan solos. -dijo Taurus levantándose de la mesa y voltéandose.

-No voy a hacerte de recadero, Malfoy. Díselo tú a ellos. -dijo Ron cruzándose de brazos

-Me lo debes comadreja. -dijo Taurus echando la cabeza atrás y con una mirada siniestras. - Recuerda el duelo que quedó interrumpido el año pasado. Si no quieres que lo reanudemos, más te vale obedecerme. -terminó diciendo Taurus para después marcharse con las manos en los bolsillos.

Nos quedamos los cinco mirándonos con sudor frío hasta que Ron se levantó de la mesa.

—¿Qué haces Ron? Aún no has terminado de comer. —dijo Violet.

—Se me ha quitado el apetito. Voy a contarles a Fred y George acerca de lo de Taurus. —respondió Ron.

—¿Estás loco? —dije alarmada. —Aún no sabemos si Taurus es el heredero de Slytherin y vas a permitir que se reúna en secreto con tus hermanos. —

—¡Aquí el único loco es Taurus! ¿Visteis la última mirada que me echó? —dijo Ron temblando de miedo. —No quiero morir Hermione. Así que voy a decírselos. Y aunque no se lo dijera yo, se acabarían enterando por Taurus. Que Hogwarts no es tan grande.—

—Tiene razón Ron. Si Taurus quiere verse con Fred y George, acabará consiguiéndolo. Ya sea con ayuda o sin ayuda de Ron. Además, no creo que les haga nada. Son hijos de magos. —razonó Harry.

—Pero Taurus considera a los Weasley como traidores a la sangre por relacionarse con muggles y por ir en contra de Lucius Malfoy. -dije algo preocupada.

—Son dos contra uno, y son de dos cursos superiores.—argumentó Ron.

—Ya pero estamos hablando de Taurus Malfoy. Alumno más brillante de nuestro curso muy a mi pesar, posible heredero de Slytherin y posible poseedor de un monstruo capaz de petrificar a la gente. -dije algo irritada viendo que ellos no estaban tan preocupados como yo.

—Si te sirve para calmarte, iré a espiar su reunión con la capa de invisibilidad. Si algo se tuerce iré a llamar rápidamente a un profesor. —dijo Harry.

—¡Es muy peligroso Harry! ¿Y si te pilla Taurus? —preguntó Violet algo agitada.

—¿Por qué no le dejas la capa a Draco? Seguro que a él no le hará nada. —dijo Ron .— Por muy malvado que sea Taurus, tiene devoción por su hermano pequeño.

—Iré a buscar a Draco y le diré lo de esta conversación. Tú ve a por la capa, Harry. —dije.

Acto seguido me levanté en busca de Draco. Lo que no les dije es que dentro de la capa no iba a ir sólo Draco. No iba a dejar que Draco corriera el peligro sólo.


	64. DRACO 16

**Todos los personajes y la historia pertenecen a JK Rowling**

 **POV DRACO MALFOY 16**

¿Puedo llegar a querer a mi hermano algún día de la misma forma e intensidad que hace un año? ¿Podremos retomar algún día la relación fraternal? Esas preguntas me carcomen desde hace más de un mes. Mi corazón dice que sí, mi cabeza en cambio...

Hoy cuando lo he visto me ha dado un impulso de abrazarlo con fuerza, pero de nuevo Taurus muestra que su odio a mis amigos no va a desaparecer. Cuando me he alejado del comedor me ha dado por ponerme melancólico y recordar anécdotas con mi hermano. Sus bromas, sus lecciones, nuestras peleas por juguetes ...

Siempre me ha protegido, ya sea de otros niños como cuando se peleó con un grupo de 5 niños que se habían metido con mi pelo engominado; o de padre como cuando asumió la culpa de romper un jarrón que yo había roto. Incluso ahora me sigue protegiendo, o eso cree que está haciendo. Está convencido que Ron, Harry, Violet y sobretodo Hermione no son buenos para mí. Si solo pudiera abrirle los ojos ...

Estoy en la biblioteca tratando de centrarme en estudiar, pero solo me puedo concentrar en Taurus. ¿Y si fuera realmente el heredero de Slytherin? ¿Padre le daría la llave para abrir la cámara y desatar el horror con los no dignos de aprender magia? Sacudo la cabeza violentamente. Es imposible. Ya lo dijo Dumbledore, es imposible que un alumno de segundo conociera tales hechizos. Un momento, ¿dijo imposible o casi imposible?

Una mano en mi hombro me despierta de mi trance, me relajo al saber que se trata de Hermione.

-Te he estado buscando por todas partes. Tenemos que hablar ... -me dijo Hermione en un susurro para no molestar a la bibliotecaria. - ... acompáñame.

Cierro el libro y la sigo hasta fuera del castillo. Acabamos sentados en la sombra de un árbol.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué quería Taurus? -dije

-De eso precisamente quería hablarte. Quiere reunirse con Fred y George. -dijo algo nerviosa.

-¿Con los gemelos Weasley? Es muy extraño, Fred le partió la nariz. ¿O fue George? Bueno, da igual quien fuera, pero el caso es que no se llevan bien que digamos. -dije

-A nosotros también nos pareció extraño. Y Draco ... -dijo Hermione cogiéndome de la mano que hizo que se me pusiera los vellos de punta. -... ya sé que confías ciegamente en tu hermano en el asunto del heredero de Slytherin. Pero tengo miedo que Taurus les haga daño.

Me enfadé al instante y aparté bruscamente su mano.

-Me estoy cansando de vuestras estupideces. -dije levantándome frunciendo el ceño. -Mi hermano puede ser un cabrón abusón. Pero de ahí a lo que estás insinuando hay un trecho. Además, Taurus es muy inteligente, aún en el remoto caso que fuera el heredero de Slytherin no os comunicaría que quiere reunirse con los gemelos para posteriormente atacarlos. Sería expulsado de Hogwarts y muy probablemente castigado con la prohibición de volver a usar magia.

-Draco ...-dijo en una súplica Hermione. - ... Entiéndenos. Entiéndeme. Es nuestro sospechoso número 1 y quiero evitar que alguien vuelva a sufrir daño alguno. Estoy muy preocupada, sé que seguramente sea una tontería, pero no me quito este sentimiento del cuerpo.

Suavizo mi rostro al ver el cuerpo tembloroso de Hermione. No me he puesto en su piel. Es una hija de muggles y por tanto una posible víctima del heredero de Slytherin. Me acerco a ella y la rodeo con mis brazos. Ella me devuelve el abrazo.

-Lo siento, Hermione. Esta situación me está superando. -dije aún teniendo a Hermione entre mis brazos.

-Sé que está siendo duro para ti, Draco. Te prometo que después de hoy no te molestaré más con Taurus y su posible relación con el heredero de Slytherin hasta el día en que usemos la poción multijugos. -me contestó Hermione. Nos separamos lentamente de nuestro abrazo.

-¿Qué sugieres hacer con el tema de los gemelos?

-Ron hablará con ellos y les dirá lo de la reunión, que será en el campo de quidditch después de clases. Harry ha ido a por la capa de invisibilidad. Le he dicho que le esperamos aquí. -dijo Hermione

Reflexioné por un momento. A decir verdad me picaba la curiosidad el saber que asuntos podría tener mi hermano con los gemelos Weasley.

-Está bien, pero iré yo en la capa. Si mi hermano me descubre no se molestará tanto como se molestaría si fuera alguno de vosotros.—dije.

-Eso pensó Ron, pero iremos tú y yo. -respondió Hermione.

-Ni hablar. Es demasiado peligroso, ya no solo por mi hermano. No estoy enterado de todas las normas del colegio, pero estoy seguro que usar una capa de invisibilidad para cotillear no está permitido. —dije.

-Me da igual el eventual castigo. No te dejaré hacerlo solo. Lo haremos JUNTOS. -dijo Hermione mirándome muy seria y concentrada.

Me vino un FLASHBACK de nuestro saludo del JUNTOS ... SIEMPRE que nos hacíamos Taurus y yo. Al venirme ese recuerdo, comencé a sentir culpa por lo que le estaba haciendo a mi hermano. Pero ya había escogido bando. El bando de Hermione, ya era tarde para sentir remordimientos.

-A veces me recuerdas a mi hermano, eres tan cabezona como él. -dije con una sonrisa

-¡Eso no lo digas ni en broma! -dijo Hermione dándome un golpe cariñoso en el hombro.

-Ay, eso duele. -dije fingiendo dolor en el hombro.- Definitivamente me recuerdas a Taurus. -

-Serás cretino. -dijo Hermione sin poder evitar sonreír.

Nos pasamos unos minutos sentados en el césped hasta que apareció Harry con una bolsa que probablemente contuviera la capa de invisibilidad.

-No le digas que te voy a acompañar, todos se creen que irás solo. -me dijo Hermione en un susurro.

-Como ordenes jefa. -dije haciendo el saludo militar.

-No seas bobo. -dijo Hermione sonriendo de nuevo.

Me encantaba verla sonreír. Hermione tenía cierto complejo con sus dientes ya que eran más grandes de lo normal. Pamplinas, era aún más guapa cuando sonreía.

-Perdón por la tardanza. Lockhart me ha tenido entretenido. -dijo Harry jadeando por el esfuerzo. Había venido corriendo como si lo persiguiera el mismísimo diablo.

-¿Te has encontrado con Ron? ¿Ya se ha encontrado con Fred y George?—preguntó Hermione

-Sí. Se mueren de curiosidad así que han aceptado ir a la extraña reunión. -dijo Harry aún algo agitado por su carrera y dándome la bolsa.

-Perfecto. Te veo en clases luego, Harry. Tengo que hablar con Draco un momento. —añadió Hermione.

-Vale. Hasta luego, y suerte Draco. -dijo Harry despidiéndose.

Examiné la bolsa. Efectivamente, dentro estaba la capa de invisibilidad.

-Nada más acabar las clases de la tarde sales pitando directo al escobero del campo de quidditch. Ahí nos pondremos la capa. -dijo Hermione dándome un beso en la mejilla que me puso rojo . -Gracias, por hacer esto por mi. -posteriormente se marchó despidiéndome con la mano.

Me quedé parado tocándome la mejilla como un tonto. Casi se me olvida lo que me había dicho. Mi mente se había quedado en blanco. Escobero. Escobero. No me olvidaría, ya que ahí fue donde le di mi regalo de cumpleaños el año pasado.


	65. HERMIONE 17

_Roxieanne2000: Gracias por pasarte a comentar. Me alegro que te guste._

 _Pableroski: Solo te digo que Taurus hará todo lo necesario para conseguir sus objetivos, jaja._

 _ValMarStarr: Y a mi me encanta que te encante XD. Creo que con Taurus los lectores o lo odian o lo aman, no hay término medio. Pásate a comentar más seguido._

 _Un abrazo._

 **Todos los personajes y la historia pertenecen a JK Rowling**

 **POV HERMIONE GRANGER 17**

Después de la clase de encantamientos y transformaciones voy a toda prisa al escobero donde he quedado con Draco. Estoy algo agitada, emocionada y nerviosa. Cotillear conversaciones privadas no es algo éticamente correcto, pero estamos hablando de una conversación de Taurus Malfoy alias posible heredero de Slytherin.

He llegado la primera, pero no por mucho ya que Draco llega instantes después.

-¿Preparada? -me preguntó Draco.

-En marcha. -contesté decidida.

Nos envolvemos con la capa y caminamos lentamente hacia el exterior. Son las 18:15, la cena no tardará en servirse y por eso el campo de quidditch está vacío hasta que aparece Taurus. Noto que el corazón se me acelera, ¡nos está mirando! ¡Pero es imposible que sepa que estamos aquí, somos invisibles! A cada paso que se acerca a nosotros más nerviosa me pongo. Es posible que nos haya detectado porque haya escuchado mis latidos de corazón, siento que todo Hogwarts sería capaz de escucharlos a kilómetros de distancia. Estoy a punto a que me de un infarto. Draco me tranquiliza cogiéndome de la mano.

Por suerte, parece ser que mi temor estaba infundado. Taurus pasa de largo y se aproxima al escobero. Ahora lo entiendo, ¡nos habíamos dejado la puerta abierta! ¡Seré tonta! Taurus se la pasa casi un minuto husmeando en el escobero para cerciorarse que no había nadie escondido. Una vez que ve que no hay nadie dentro cierra la puerta y vuelve al centro del campo de quidditch.

Nos acercamos a una distancia prudencial de unos 10 metros, lo suficiente cerca para que podamos escucharlo y lo suficiente lejos para que no puedan escucharnos los gemelos ni Draco nuestra respiración.

Cinco minutos más tarde aparecen Fred y George. Taurus al verlos sonríe satisfecho que acudieran a la reunión.

-Me alegro que hayáis venido. ¿Quién es Fred y quien es George? -preguntó Taurus.

-Te has aprendido nuestros nombres ... -empezó diciendo Fred.

-...nos sentimos honrados. -acabó la frase George haciendo una reverencia.

-Yo soy Fred, al que le rompiste el labio ... -dijo Fred.

-...Y yo George, el que te rompió la nariz. -dijo George. -¿Quieres la revancha?

-Eso es agua pasada, lo que os voy a contar es un negocio que tengo entre manos. Y me gustaría que participarais. -dijo Taurus

-¿No me digas que quieres invertir ...? -

-¿... en nuestro proyecto de bromas mágicas?

-Aunque George, ¿tú le has dicho a alguien acerca de esto?. ¡Te dije que era un secreto!. -dijo Fred golpeando en el brazo a George.

-Por supuesto que no, ¿no habrás sido tú el que se ha ido de la lengua? -contestó George devolviéndole el golpe.

-¿De qué cojones estáis hablando? ¡Esto no tiene nada que ver con bromas mágicas, así que centraos de una vez!. -dijo Taurus molesto.

-Entonces de que se trata ...-

-... el negocio que tienes entre manos. -

-Antes de que os cuente de que va el tema. Os adelanto que es peligroso e ilegal, es posible que acabemos expulsados. Así que si no tenéis las agallas suficientes será mejor que os vayáis ahora.- dijo Taurus muy serio.

¿Expulsados? Noté como Draco se tensaba a mi lado. Me concentré aún más en escuchar la conversación ignorando el sudor que me cubría la cara. Los gemelos se miraron unos instantes mutuamente para posteriormente observar a Taurus

-¿Es lucrativo? -preguntó Fred.

-Si, pero ... -empezó diciendo Taurus pero siendo interrumpido por George

-Entonces desenfunda. Si la recompensa es lo suficiente atractiva aceptamos el riesgo. -

-Jejeje. -dijo sonriendo Taurus. -Veo que no me equivoqué con vosotros, he acudido a vosotros porque sois los únicos a los que no le importan perder puntos de todo Hogwarts. Os adelanto que la recompensa merece mucho la pena.

-Nos está dando hambre...

-... así que cuéntalo de una vez.

-Muy bien. El partido de quidditch entre Slytherin y Gryffindor es dentro de doce días, de lo que os estoy hablando es que podemos ganar dinero con las apuestas a ese partido. -dijo Taurus

-¿Quieres que amañemos el partido? -preguntó incrédulo Fred

-Eso es caer muy bajo incluso para ti, Malfoy. -dijo decepcionado George

-No, no, me habéis entendido mal. Nunca podría mancillar un deporte que amo de esa manera. Cuando digo ganar dinero con las apuestas hablo de que seamos los corredores de apuestas y ganemos dinero con las comisiones. Por cada 10 galeones, hay un galeón de comisión, es decir, del 10 por ciento. -explicó Taurus.

-Mmmmm, estamos interesados ...-

-... sigue explicando acerca de esto.-

-Veréis, aunque ahora sea un paria, sigo teniendo influencia entre los de Slytherin y soy capaz de convencer a que muchos alumnos apuesten de Slytherin apuesten dinero en ese partido a la victoria de las serpientes. El problema es que ninguna serpiente apostaría en contra de su equipo aún siendo Gryffindor el vigente campeón. Por tanto, para que sea una verdadera apuesta, necesito que la gente también apueste a favor de Gryffindor. Y ahí es donde entráis vosotros. Tenéis los contactos para hacer que eso sea posible. Los alumnos de Gryffindor, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw estarán encantados de apostar a la victoria de Gryffindor. Vosotros os encargaréis de esas apuestas y esas comisiones serán vuestras. Yo me encargaré de las apuestas de Slytherin y esas comisiones serán mías. -dijo Taurus.

-Wow, sí que es verdad que es peligroso ...

-... si algún profesor se entera estamos acabados.

-Están entretenidos con los ataques que se están produciendo, pero admito que tiene su riesgo. De vosotros depende decidir si el riesgo merece la pena la recompensa. -

-Sí que la merece. -dijeron ambos gemelos a la vez.

-Excelente. Os voy a ayudar para captar apuestas. Os aseguro que voy a ser titular en el partido, podréis atraer más apuestas si sugerís que más que un simple duelo entre Slytherin y Gryffindor, es un duelo entre el elegido y el heredero de la casa Malfoy. Además, como he dicho antes Gryffindor es favorito por ser el vigente campeón, eso haría que la cuota fuera más baja si apuestas por Gryffindor ya que son los favoritos y tienen más posibilidades de vencer. Pues bien, para simplificar y atraer a más apostantes todas las apuestas serán doble o nada. -dijo Taurus

-Me he perdido. -dijo Fred

-Yo también me he perdido. ¿Qué es eso de doble o nada?. -dijo George.

-Lo explicaré con un ejemplo. Digamos que convencéis a un alumno de Ravenclaw de tercero a que apueste 20 galeones (200 euros aproximadamente) a la victoria de Gryffindor. En primer lugar, os llevarías una comisión de 2 galeones así que ese alumno ha invertido 22 galeones. La comisión no entra en el doble o nada, ya que son los gastos por ser intermediarios. Por tanto aunque ha gastado 22 galeones, su apuesta es de 20 galeones. Pues bien, en caso de que ganara Gryffindor recuperaría los 20 galeones de su apuesta y ganaría otros 20 galeones por haber acertado la apuesta. Si gana Slytherin, pierde sus 20 galeones de la apuesta. De ahí, el doble o nada. -dijo Taurus.

-Es sencillo, pero...

-... para ello las apuestas a favor y en contra de Gryffindor deberían ser iguales. Y eso es prácticamente imposible.

-Cierto, es imposible. Pero la simpleza del doble o nada para que lo entiendan los apostantes es fundamental. Por ello, el día antes del partido se cierran las apuestas y nos reunimos de nuevo para ver cuanto dinero ha apostado por cada bando. Pueden pasar dos cosas, que los de Slytherin hayan apostado más cantidad que las otras tres casas juntas o viceversa.—explicó Taurus.

-¿Y cuál es tu idea ...?

-... para resolver ese problema?

-Primero os voy a poner en contexto, el partido es el 30 de noviembre, imaginaos que estamos a 29 de noviembre y estamos aquí reunidos contando las apuestas. En este hipotético escenario vosotros habéis captado apuestas que suman en su conjunto 5.750 galeones. Yo en cambio, sólo he podido captar apuestas por valor de 5.500. Para hacer que el doble o nada y como castigo por haber conseguido menos apuestas que vosotros yo tendría que poner de mi bolsillo 250 galeones. Es decir, tendría que apostar 250 galeones a que gana Slytherin. -dijo Taurus.

-Con esto garantizas el doble o nada y nos incentivas en nuestro trabajo de corredores de apuesta ya que ...

-... si conseguimos menos apuestas que tú, nos fuerzas a apostar a favor de Gryffindor. -

-¿Y bien, que os parece? -preguntó Taurus.

-Los riesgos ha aumentado. No solo por la posible expulsión, sino porque es posible que acabemos más pobres que ahora mismo. -dijo Fred.

-Nos encanta el plan. -dijeron ambos gemelos a la vez con una sonrisa.

-Pues con esto, doy por finalizada nuestra reunión. El 29 de Noviembre quedamos de nuevo aquí a la misma hora. -dijo Taurus.

Se dieron un apretón de manos para cerrar el acuerdo y se fueron juntos al castillo, posiblemente a cenar.

Draco y yo nos quedamos unos minutos más dentro de la capa, asegurándonos que no hubiera nadie a los alrededores. Draco apartó la capa y me la entregó para que se la devolviera a Harry.

-¿Para qué quiere mi hermano dinero? Se arriesga demasiado para conseguirlo. Si precisamente algo tiene mi familia, es dinero a montones. -dijo Draco.

-No lo sé. Pero por lo poco que conozco a Taurus, sé que hay algo más que dinero en ese negocio. -dije

-Bueno, es su problema. No creo que le pase nada malo, pero si le pillan se lo habrá ganado a pulso. Lo importante es que queda demostrado que no tiene nada que ver con lo del heredero de Slytherin.- dijo Draco. -¿Estás más tranquila?

-Algo. Pero sigue siendo mi principal sospechoso. Bueno más bien mi único sospechoso. -dije.

-Sé que he dicho antes que si le pillan se lo merecería por estúpido. Pero te pido por favor que no se lo cuentes a ningún profesor lo de la apuesta. -me imploró Draco.

-Tranquilo, no diré nada. Fred y George también están involucrados y no quiero ser la causante de haberlos expulsado. -dije tranquilizándolo. -Pero se lo tenemos que decir a Harry, Ron y Violet.

-Ya lo sé. De todas formas, creo que en un par de días la mitad del colegio se habrá enterado. -dijo Draco.

Asentí con la mirada perdida. Estaban sucediendo muchas cosas este año.


	66. TAURUS 17

**Todos los personajes y la historia pertenecen a JK Rowling**

 **POV TAURUS MALFOY 17**

Han pasado un par de días desde mi reunión con los gemelos, he dejado el asunto de las apuestas en manos de Nott y Zabini. El rumor se ha extendido por todo el colegio y quiero evitar riesgos innecesarios, para eso existen los peones. El rey se debe mover lo justo y necesario. Además Snape está más cabreado de lo habitual, supongo que sospecha que yo soy el causante de todo esto.

Zabini me despierta de mi trance para preguntarme algo sobre una poción para quitar manchas.

-¿Y a mi que me cuentas, pregúntaselo a Snape? -dije molesto.

Llevaba toda la mañana mentalizándome para la conversación que iba a tener con el capitán del equipo de quidditch, Marcus Flint. Tenía que ser titular costara lo que costara, todo mi plan se cimentaba en eso. Finalmente sonó el timbre que indicaba que acababa la clase de pociones.

-Mañana habrá un examen sorpresa. -dijo con un tono calmado Snape. -Se lo que están pensando, si lo anuncio deja de ser sorpresa. Espero que así logren sorprenderme, me empieza a costar diferenciarlos de monos sin cerebro. Por cierto, Malfoy ...-Draco y yo nos giramos- ... Taurus. Quédese un momento hay algo que tengo que hablar con usted.

Espero en clase de pie mientras el resto de alumnos se van yendo de clase murmurando asustados sobre el examen de mañana. Me sale un bostezo, llevo bastantes días sin dormir demasiado. Me he leído casi una decena de libros sobre casinos y apuestas muggles, eso me ha quitado muchas horas de sueño.

Miro a Snape con gesto de aburrimiento. Sé lo que me va a decir, y ya tengo la respuesta perfecta para eso, así que no estoy nervioso. Es un mero trámite que tenía que pasar antes o después. Cuando estamos solos se acerca lentamente Snape con las manos en la espalda

-Señor Malfoy, me ha cantado un pajarito ...Mmm, mejor dicho, varios pajaritos algo relacionado con apuestas ilegales. ¿No tendrá usted nada que ver con esto? -preguntó Snape acercando su rostro al mío.

Muestro una sonrisa burlona arrogante. Predecible, muy predecible

-La pregunta que deberías hacerme es: ¿Cómo es que los pajaritos han dejado de cantar acerca de Draco y la sangresucia? -dije. Snape abrió los ojos de manera exagerada.

Parece ser que lo ha comprendido.

-Ahora si me disculpas, tengo que seguir entrenando a los pajaritos para que canten la canción correcta. Porque, ¿que prefieres? ¿que canten acerca de Draco o acerca de mí? -dije sabiendo su respuesta.

-Sin duda, esta nueva canción es más agradable de escuchar. -dijo Snape sonriendo.

-Opino lo mismo. -dije saliendo por la puerta.

En los pasillos me encontré con Flint y su grupo de amigos. Perfecto. Justo lo que quería.

-Flint, tenemos que hablar. -dije. Viendo que todos se quedaban mirándome añadí. -A solas.

-Mmmm. Está bien. Marchaos, luego os alcanzo. -dijo Flint. Éstos obedecieron dejándonos a solas.

-Flint, quiero ser titular en el partido contra Gryffindor. -dije yendo al grano.

-Yo también quiero muchas cosas y no las tengo, Malfoy. -me respondió Flint cruzándose de brazos.

-No me he explicado bien. TENGO que ser titular. -dije

-¿No tendrá esto algo que ver con los rumores que he oído sobre unas apuestas? -preguntó Flint

-En parte. Pero también porque sabes que soy mucho mejor buscador que Higgs. -dije.

-Es posible. Pero me da igual. Para mí lo importante es que tu hermano deshonró a mi equipo renunciando y yéndose con una sangresucia. Y ya que a él no le puedo castigar porque se ha ido del equipo, te castigo a ti. Sin olvidar tus mentiras para proteger a Violet y a Draco. -contestó Flint.

-Iré directo al grano. Te daré 200 galeones (sobre 2.000 euros) si soy titular en el partido contra Gryffindor. -dije

Se quedó pensando unos segundos. El corazón me latía más rápido de lo normal, si Flint lo rechazaba mi plan caería como un castillo de naipes.

-300 galeones. -dijo Flint mostrándome los dientes.

Cerdo avaricioso. Sabe que me tiene cogido por los huevos, aunque podría aprovecharlo sacando tajada.

-De acuerdo. Pero si ganamos el partido, seré titular en todos los partidos. -dije.

-Demasiado me pides. Tendrás que darme 400 galeones para garantizarte el puesto de titular mientras sea capitán,

Sonreí satisfecho. Me había salido el doble de caro de lo previsto, pero había conseguido mi objetivo.

-Trato hecho. -dije alargando la mano para cerrar el trato.

-Antes de cerrar el trato, te advierto que como perdamos te haré la vida imposible como no lo puedes llegar a imaginar mientras permanezca en este colegio. Estarás más tiempo en la enfermería que en clases. -dijo con una mirada siniestra

-No perderemos, así que no tengo de que preocuparme. -dije con una sonrisa.

Me miró unos instantes tratando de intimidarme pero al ver que no lo conseguía me estrechó la mano satisfecho.

-Tienes agallas, Malfoy. Eso te lo tengo que reconocer. Sobre los 400 galeones, no hace falta que me los des ahora. Anótame una apuesta de 400 galeones a que gana Slytherin. -dijo Flint. -Y espero que no me vengas con las bobadas de la comisión. A los amigos no se les cobra comisión, ¿no es así, Taurus?

Maldito cabrón. Aunque en el fondo me hacía un favor, no podía pagarle de ninguna manera ahora mismo tal cantidad.

-Claro, claro. Lo que sea por mis amigos. -dije con una sonrisa falsa.

Después de esto, el día transcurrió con la mayor normalidad. Cené y me fui a la sala común de Slytherin a repasar para el examen de pociones de mañana. Normalmente no lo necesitaría, pero llevo varios meses demasiado despistado con todos mis problemas, así que no me haría mal un repaso de última. Mi estudio fue interrumpido por los gritos de un alumno dirigidos a ... mi. Cómo no.

-¡Maldito cabrón! ¿Qué le has dicho a Flint? -dijo un alumno de sexto curso rojo de la ira.

Era Higgs, el buscador al que le acabo de robar su puesto. Normal que estuviera enojado. Los cerca de 20 alumnos que estaban en la sala nos miraban atentos.

-Tengo un examen mañana, así que si no te importa ... ¿Podemos hablarlo más adelante? -dije fingiendo un bostezo.

-¡Ni hablar! ¿Cómo te atreves a quitarme el puesto? Después de lo que hizo Draco deberías haber abandonado el colegio, si tuvieras algo de orgullo. Permitir que tu hermano confraternice con una sangresucia. No sé quien es más escoria de los dos. -dijo mientras se acercaba a mi a grandes zancadas.

Noté como me crecía una vena en la frente. Esto iba a ser un gran entrenamiento para mi control de ira.

-Sé que estás enfadado. Es normal y por eso voy a dejar pasar tu insolencia por esta vez. -dije cerrando el libro. Ya había tenido suficiente por hoy, mejor me iba a dormir.

-JAJAJAJA. ¿Me estás amenazando, mocoso estúpido? -dijo Higgs acercando el rostro a escasos centímetros de mí.

-Más bien es un aviso. Pero tómatelo como quieras. Mañana más calmados lo hablamos a ver si conseguimos llegar a un a acuerdo. Voy a dormir. Así que buenas noches, Higgs. -dije dándole la espalda y alejándome de él.

No me alejé mucho de él cuando oí como pronunciaba un conjuro.

-¡OPPUGNO! -exclamó levantando la varita Higgs.

Tres mesas volaron como si tuvieran vida propia dirigiéndose contra mí. Como acto reflejo usé mis brazos como escudo para proteger mi cabeza. Conseguí que no me dieran en la cara, pero mis brazos y mi espalda quedaron dañados. El golpe hizo que cayera el suelo y las mesas quedarán destrozadas.

Dolía, no tanto como cuando me castigaba padre. Pero dolía. A la mierda mi control de ira. Rebusqué sigilosamente en mi túnica mi varita mientras fingía que estaba inconsciente.

-Mierda, me he pasado. -dijo alarmado Higgs. Se dio la vuelta para mirar a los alumnos que estaban presentes viendo el espectáculo. -¡No ha sido mi culpa! ¡Ha sido su culpa! ¡Soy de sexto curso. Se me debe respeto! ¡Un alumno de segundo, por muy Malfoy que sea, debe saber su sitio! -dijo tratando de convencer a los espectadores de que no dijeran nada a los profesores.

-¡PETRIFICUS TOTALUS! -exclamé desde el suelo en su dirección.

El hechizo le dio de pleno quedando petrificado Higgs como una estatua cayendo al suelo. Me levanté con algo de dolor. Me palpé el cuerpo para ver si me había roto algo. Por suerte no me había roto nada. Mañana tendría unos feos moratones. Eso es todo.

-Aquí el único que debe saber su sitio eres tú, Higgs. -dije mientras me acercaba a él que estaba tumbado con los brazos pegados a su cintura y las piernas juntas.-Sé que no puedes hablar, pero si oírme y sentir lo que te voy a hacer.

Cuando estaba a escasos centímetros de él le miré sonriendo. Sus ojos, única parte del cuerpo que podía mover, me miraban horrorizados. No se equivocaba, tenía que desquitarme con él. Ojo por ojo. Aunque haría que sintiera el doble de dolor del que yo había sentido.

Me arrodillé y empecé a golpearle repetidamente con el puño a su rostro. No los conté, pero viendo que le había roto el labio y la nariz me detuve sonriendo satisfecho conmigo mismo. Me incorporé y antes de marcharme le di una patada con fuerza en sus partes nobles.

-Cómo vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra sin que te de permiso en tu miserable vida, haré que esto te haya parecido una caricia en comparación. ¡Esto sí es una amenaza! En cuanto a vosotros ... -dije señalando con el dedo al público. -Más os vale tener la boca cerrada. Si preguntan, Higgs se cayó por las escaleras por un resbalón. ¿QUEDA CLARO? -pregunté alzando la voz. Estos asintieron asustados. -Tengo muy buena memoria para los rostros, así que espero que no seáis estúpidos.

Después de esto me dirigí a mi cuarto, no sin antes darme una pomada para calmar el dolor que ahora también sentía en mis nudillos.

Me pregunto si alguno abrirá su bocaza acerca de lo de esta noche. Bueno aunque se chiven no debería pasarme nada, ¿no? Fue defensa propia ... Mmmm, quizás el pretrificus totalus sí que fue defensa propia, los golpes de después no tanto. Bueno, da igual los problemas de uno en uno. Ahora tengo que recuperarme para el partido contra Gryffindor. No es una exageración decir que es el partido de mi vida.

Al abrir la puerta de mi habitación me extrañó ver a mis compañeros de cuarto, Draco, Nott y Zabini todavía despiertos.

-Tenemos que hablar. Hay problemas. -fue el recibimiento que me dio Nott.

Genial. Simplemente genial. Vaya día.


	67. DRACO 17

_piojolopez01:Gracias por pasarte. Me alegra que te guste._

 _pichonsito23: Ya creí que me habías abandonado. Es broma XD._

 _Un abrazo._

 **Todos los personajes y la historia pertenecen a JK Rowling**

 **POV DRACO MALFOY 17**

ACLARACIÓN PREVIA: 1 GALEÓN EQUIVALE A 10 EUROS/LIBRAS/DÓLARES

Me quedé por la noche desvelado pensando en el examen de pociones de mañana. Snape era mi padrino y sé que aunque lo hiciera mal sería benevolente conmigo. Aún así no pude evitar sentir nervios impidiéndome conciliar el sueño. Zabini y Nott tampoco estaban acostados, cuchicheando entre ellos dejándome de lado, desde que me pelee con mi hermano nuestro trato es nulo.

El cuarto compañero de habitación, Taurus, todavía no había regresado de la sala común. Le vi repasando, algo impropio en él.

Taurus apareció por la puerta magullado y con astillas de madera en su túnica. ¿Qué le habrá pasado?

-Tenemos que hablar. Hay problemas. -dijo Theo al ver a Taurus.

-Mañana lo hablamos, estoy reventado. -dijo quitándose la túnica y yéndose al baño.

Tenía la espalda y los brazos llenos de magulladuras.

-¿Qué te ha pasado? -no pude evitar preguntar.

-¿Ya me hablas, Draco? -me respondió sonriendo mientras preparaba la bañera.

-Hablo en serio, Taurus. ¿Qué ha pasado? -

-No te preocupes, nada serio. Una caída tonta. -dijo Taurus.

Estaba mintiendo, era la misma excusa que me daba cuando padre le golpeaba. Me mordí el labio cabreado lamentando que me mintiera. No estábamos en el mejor momento de nuestra relación, pero aún así me dolía que no me dijera la verdad.

-Ahora voy a bañarme así que dejad de molestarme. -dijo Taurus, pero Blaise le agarró por el brazo

-Taurus, es urgente. Es sobre...-Blaise se quedó mirándome. -Mmm ya sabes qué.-

-Joder, está bien. ¿Qué pasa? Y nada de acertijos, no me apetece adivinar lo que se supone que sé o no sé. -dijo Taurus cruzándose de brazos con el torso desnudo. Sobre sus heridas se había aplicado algún tipo de ungüento.

-Es que... -dijo mientras me señalaba con la cabeza Blaise.

-Déjate de tonterías. Más de la mitad del colegio sabe lo que está pasando. Estoy seguro que Draco también se ha enterado. A pesar de nuestros desencuentros es mi hermano, no hará nada que me ponga en peligro-dijo Taurus molesto mientras se rascaba una costra de un arañazo.

No se equivocaba, lo supe de los primeros puesto que le espié con Hermione. Zabini se quedó mirándome unos instantes para posteriormente suspirar con resignación

-Si tu lo dices...-dijo Blaise.

-¿Ya no confías en mí, Zabini?. -pregunté imitando la sonrisa de soberbia de mi hermano.

-Evidentemente que no. Tus nuevas compañías no son de mi agrado. -respondió Blaise

-Son mejores que mis viejas compañías. -dije arrastrando las palabras.

-¡SUFICIENTE! -gritó Taurus. -¡Decidme de una puta vez los problemas que hay para que me pueda bañar de una jodida vez!

-Básicamente, queda menos de una semana para el partido y sólo hemos conseguido apuestas por valor de 1.240 galeones. -resumió Nott.

-¿Sólo eso? Joder eso solo me da 124 galeones de comisión. -razonó

-62. -remarcó Blaise. -Recuerda que tú te quedas con el 50 por ciento.

-Mierda, es verdad ya se me había olvidado. A este ritmo no voy a poder ni pagar la apuesta de Flint. Me voy a quedar en números negativos. Por lo visto hice un trato de mierda con vosotros. ¿Qué habéis hecho estos días a parte de tocaros los huevos a dos manos? -preguntó molesto Taurus.

-No es nuestra culpa. Es culpa tuya por acordar lo del doble o nada. Gryffindor tiene jugadores más experimentados y mejores que nosotros. Por no hablar de la estrella del equipo. -dijo Theo

-Potter ... -murmuró Taurus.

-Sí. Desde que está en el equipo siempre ha cogido la snitch y han ganado todos los partidos. No puede ser que la cuota sea la misma apostando a favor de Gryffindor que a favor de Slytherin. Lo justo sería que si apuestas 10 galeones a favor de Slytherin te llevaras 300 y si apuestas 10 a favor de Gryffindor sólo 15. No como ahora que es 20 y 20. -dijo Theo

-Ni hablar. El doble o nada es necesario. A la gente le gusta las cosas simples. -dijo Taurus mientras pensaba un plan.

-Pero con esas cuotas nadie de Slytherin quiere apostar por nuestro equipo. El equipo de Slytherin sería como el Everton y Gryffindor sería el Manchester United. -dijo Blaise

-¿Everton y Manchester United? -preguntó mi hermano sin entender.

-Son equipos de fútbol. Un deporte de muggles. Mejor olvida mi metáfora. La cuestión es que no es atractivo apostar por el equipo pequeño. El riesgo es demasiado grande para la poca recompensa. -dijo Blaise

-No había pensado en eso. Es verdad que a vistas de todos la posibilidad de vencer de Slytherin son casi nulas ya que no me han visto aún jugar. Solo recibir el doble lo haría poco atractivo. ¿Sabéis cuánto han reunido los gemelos? -preguntó Taurus.

-Casi 5.000 galeones

-¡Me cago en la puta! -exclamó Taurus. -Casi cinco veces más que nosotros.

-Ten en cuenta que tanto Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Gryffindor apuesta a favor de Gryffindor. Esos son el triple de alumnos que Slytherin. Por no hablar, como he comentado antes, que es una cuota muy buena para apostar a favor de Gryffindor. -comentó Blaise. -Nuestra única baza es que los de Slytherin son más ricos y no les importa tanto el dinero para derrocharlo. Pero siguen sin ser imbéciles como para desperdiciar sus galeones en una apuesta imposible

-Acordé con los gemelos, que el que reuniera menos dinero tendría que aportarlo de su bolsillo. Y yo no tengo un clavo. Tenemos que remontar como sea. -dijo Taurus. -¿Alguna idea?

-Bueno, no es una idea pero es una anécdota que me pareció graciosa. Un alumno de cuarto me comentó que estaba dispuesto a darnos 10 galeones a cambio de golpearte. -dijo Blaise con una sonrisa.

Joder, no sabía que odiaban tanto a mi hermano

-Muy gracioso, Zabini. -dijo sarcásticamente Taurus.

-Jajaja, es porque te afecta directamente. Pero es gracioso que los de Slytherin te tengan tantas ganas como para querer pagar para pegarte. -comentó Blaise.

-Un momento, ¡eso es! -dijo Taurus abrazando a Zabini

-¿Ein? -dije extrañado.

¿Había sugerido mi hermano que cobraría a cambio de que le golpearan?. Imposible he tenido que entender mal.

-¿No me digas que vas a ponerte a la venta?. Un puñetazo por 10 galeones, te forrarías-dijo Blaise

-¡Y acabaría muerto! -dije elevando el tono de voz.

-¡No, imbécil! -contestó Taurus a Blaise separándose del fugaz abrazo. -Aunque algo parecido. Quiero que digáis a los posibles apostantes que estoy tan seguro de mi victoria, que por cada 100 galeones que apueste alguien tiene derecho a darme un puñetazo en caso de que finalmente Slytherin acabe perdiendo.

-¿Has perdido el juicio? ¿Para qué necesitas tan urgentemente el dinero? Si le pido dinero a padre estoy seguro que ... -dije pero fui interrumpido

-¡NI SE TE OCURRA DECIRLE NADA A PADRE! -gritó Taurus mirándome con rabia y cogiéndome del cuello del pijama. Estaba alterado.

Taurus se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y quitó rápidamente su brazo. Luego ya más calmado posó sus manos en mis hombros

-Lo siento, Draco. Pero me tienes que prometer que no le dirás nada a padre, y menos pedirle dinero para un problema que es mío y sólo mío. -dijo Taurus. -¡Prométemelo, Draco!

-Sí, vale lo prometo. -me asustó por un momento. Nunca lo había visto así de enfadado, ni siquiera cuando le golpeé con la escoba a traición. -Pero si crees que voy a dejar que arriesgues tu salud por unos pocos galeones, es que no me conoces.

-Draco. -dijo suspirando. -He entrenado contigo infinidad de veces. ¿De verdad crees que puedo perder? No arriesgo nada si es segura mi victoria.

Tenía parte de razón. Taurus tenía un talento descomunal para el quidditch, cuando volaba la escoba era como otra extremidad de su cuerpo.

-Sé que eres bueno. Muy bueno. Pero Harry también lo es. -dije aún preocupado.

-Por muy especial que sea Potter, es imposible que alguien más pequeño (recordad que Taurus le saca unos 10 meses) que yo me pueda ganar. Y menos si es como Potter, que descubrió que existía quidditch hace apenas 1 año. Tengo 100 veces más experiencia que él con la escoba. Así que deja de preocuparte. Bueno, resuelto el problema me voy a la bañera a relajarme. Id a dormir de una vez. -terminó diciendo Taurus.

Por mucho que dijera que me fuera a dormir, estaba demasiado inquieto para conseguirlo.


	68. VIOLET 12

_Pableroski: Está claro que Taurus tiene problemas de ira XD. No hago spoilers, pero no vas del todo desencaminado._

 _pichonsito23: Siento decirte que ese no es el plan de Draco XD. Básicamente es lo que pongo al final de este capítulo._

 _Un abrazo_

 **Todos los personajes y la historia pertenecen a JK Rowling**

 **POV VIOLET POTTER 12**

El colegio solo hablaba de un tema. Y no era de las petrificaciones que se habían producido. Tampoco era de la amistad entre Draco y el trío de Gryffindor. Sólo se hablaba del partido entre Gryffindor y Slytherin. El tema de las apuestas clandestinas había conseguido que ese partido tuviera más notoriedad que incluso el debut de mi mellizo el año pasado. Marcus Flint anunció a bombo y platillo que Taurus sería titular en ese partido haciendo la expectación creciera todavía más. Harry Potter contra Taurus Malfoy. ¿Quién resultaría vencedor? Esa era la pregunta que se hacían todos los alumnos de Hogwarts y supongo que incluso se lo hacía algún profesor.

Estoy recorriendo el pasillo con Draco y lo encuentro muy raro, apenas me ha dirigido la palabra desde ayer. Ayer no le di mayor importancia porque tuvimos examen en pociones. Supuse que tendría nervios por el examen. Pero hoy ya no tenía excusa.

-¿Me vas a decir lo que te pasa o qué? ¿Qué es lo que está rondando en esa cabecita rubia que tienes? -le pregunté.

-No es nada, Violet. -dijo Draco sin mirarme.

-Sé por experiencia que cuando alguien dice ''No es nada'' significa que sí es algo. Así que invéntate otra excusa. -dije

-No he dormido mucho, eso es todo. -dijo Draco con voz monótona.

-No me vale de excusa. Ya que ahora me toca preguntarte ¿por qué has dormido poco? -pregunté esperando que se soltara de una vez con su amiga.

-Mmm, es que ... Verás ...-se queda con la cara empanada observando con atención lo que sucede en frente nuestro.

Son Taurus y un alumno de Slytherin de curso superior que tenía la nariz con vendajes. Juraría que lo he visto en el equipo de quidditch.

-¿Qué pasa? -pregunté a Draco

-Shhh. -me chistó poniéndome un dedo en la boca.

Al principio me molestó su actitud, pero al instante comprendí que si hizo eso es porque no quería perder ningún detalle de la conversación de Taurus y del alumno misterioso. Quizás tuviera algo que ver con su extraña actitud de estos días. Así que imité su ejemplo y agudicé el oído.

-¿No te había dicho que solo me dirigieras la palabra cuando yo te lo permitiera, Higgs? -preguntó Taurus

-Relájate, que he venido a traerte buenas noticias. He apostado 1.000 galeones a que gana Slytherin el fin de semana. Buena comisión has conseguido gracias a mí, no hace falta que me lo agradezcas.- dijo Higgs

-No sabía que tenías tanto dinero, Higgs. -dijo Taurus

-Es cierto, no soy muy rico. Pero la recompensa de la apuesta era demasiado apetitosa para dejarla escapar. Así que he invertido todos mis ahorros en el equipo. Aunque si te digo la verdad, voy a rezar a todos los dioses conocidos y por conocer para que pierda Slytherin. Me gusta mucho más la recompensa por perder. El número 10 va a ser a partir de ahora mi número favorito. 10 puñetazos. Me van a tener que llevar a la enfermería de lo fuerte que voy a pegar -dijo el que se llamaba Higgs con una sonrisa siniestra.

¿Ein? ¿Recompensa por perder? ¿10 puñetazos? Me he perdido.

-Agradezco tu confianza en el equipo. Haré todo lo posible para evitar que vayas de nuevo a la enfermería. Espero que tus pelotas no hayan quedado tan mal como tu nariz. -dijo Taurus.

-No te preocupes por mis pelotas, preocúpate de mis nudillos. Van a estar en un estado lamentable. -dijo Higgs.

-Te veo el día del partido, confío en que hagas bien tu trabajo calentando el banquillo. -dijo Taurus.

Higgs decidió no responderle y se dio media vuelta marchándose del lugar. Taurus se percató de nuestra presencia y se acercó a nosotros.

-Traidora, ¿vas a apostar por Slytherin o como buena traidora vas a apostar por Gryffindor? -me preguntó Taurus con media sonrisa

Taurus era un especialista en sacarme de quicio.

-Para tu información, no voy a apostar por nadie. Primero porque es una actividad ilegal y segundo porque no me parecería correcto apostar contra mi casa. Ya que sé que mi hermano os va a destrozar. -dije haciéndole una mueca. Noté como Draco tragaba saliva con dificultad.

-¿Cuántos? -fue la pregunta que hizo Draco.

-Según me han comentado ya vamos por 6.500. Pero tranquilo, no todos han apostado una apuesta mínima de 100. Contestando a tu verdadera pregunta, unos 40 puñetazos, más o menos. -comentó Taurus.

Estoy perdida.

-¡Te matarán! -dijo Draco elevando la voz.

Definitivamente estaba completamente perdida.

-Ya te he dicho que no tienes por qué preocuparte. Deja que tu hermano mayor soluciones sus asuntos. -dijo Taurus. Luego se giró para observarme. -Si cambias de idea y quieres apostar por Slytherin ven a verme, traidora. -se despidió con la mano dejándonos a solas a Draco y a mi.

-¿Qué es eso de que matarán a Taurus? ¡Cuéntamelo todo, Draco! -le exigí.

-Tengo que hablar con tu hermano, así que cuando nos reunamos con él te lo cuento. -dijo dando grandes zancadas en dirección al comedor donde ya estaban comiendo Harry, Ron y Hermione.

No dije nada, simplemente me limité a seguirle. ¿De qué tendría que hablar con Harry? Ya en la mesa de Gryffindor vi como Ron se lamentaba por el examen de pociones de ayer.

-He sacado un 0. Estoy seguro. -dijo Ron casi llorando. -Mis padres me van a matar.

-No te pongas así, que estás participando en la elaboración de una poción complicadísima. Podrás poner eso en tu currículum. -dijo Harry dándole palmadas en la espalda.

-No tiene gracia. -dijo Ron. -Mmm, Draco ¿te encuentras bien? Te noto más pálido de lo habitual. -vi como Hermione y Harry endurecían el rostro algo alarmados por la cara de su amigo.

-Harry ...-comenzó diciendo Draco. - ... Sé que lo que te voy a pedir te parecerá una locura y es un sacrificio enorme. Pero no se me ocurre otra cosa para solucionarlo.

-Me estás preocupando, Draco. -dijo Harry.

-Lo diré sin rodeos. No juegues contra Slytherin. -dijo mirándole seriamente y directamente a la cara.

-¿Cómoooooooo?. -preguntamos a la vez los cuatro.


	69. HERMIONE 18

_Pableroski,_ _pichonsito23 y_ _ValMarStarr: Gracias a los tres por los comentarios. Para no spoilear demasiado, solo quiero decir que uno de los tres tiene razón. Es decir, o empatan el partido, o Harry no juega, o Harry juega y Slytherin gana._

 _Un abrazo._

 **Todos los personajes y la historia pertenecen a JK Rowling.**

 **POV HERMIONE GRANGER 18**

-Lo diré sin rodeos. No juegues contra Slytherin. -dijo Draco mirando a Harry

-¿Cómoooooooo?. -preguntamos a la vez los cuatro.

¿En qué está pensando Draco? ¿Cómo puede pedirle eso a Harry sabiendo lo que le gusta el quidditch?

-Si quieres te lo pido de rodillas, pero por favor Harry... si valoras nuestra amistad no juegues el partido. -continuó Draco

-La amistad no funciona así Draco. No puedes usar la carta de la amistad para exigir algo irrazonable sin explicar porque no quieres que juegue. -dije enfadada por el chantaje emocional que estaba sufriendo Harry .

Draco no se dignó a mirarme, sus ojos seguían estando clavados en Harry. Me contuve para no gritarle.

-¿Por qué no debo jugar el partido, Draco? -preguntó Harry.

-Por mi hermano. -contestó Draco.

¿Taurus? Todos los problemas acaban desembocando en él.

-Necesito saber más Draco. -exigió Harry.

-En el baño de Myrtle. Os contaré todo ahí. -dijo Draco.

Comimos a toda prisa y fuimos al baño del segundo piso a hablar. Draco no quería que lo escuchara nadie. Debía ser muy importante. La suerte nos acompañó ya que no había ni rastro de Myrtle. Probablemente estaría con otros fantasmas.

-Ya sabéis que los que llevan las apuestas son Fred y George para las que van a favor de Gryffindor y Taurus para las que van a favor de Slytherin. Anteayer me enteré que Taurus está aliado con Theodore Nott y Blaise Zabini en este tema. Pero eso no es lo importante, lo importante es que Zabini advirtió a mi hermano que casi nadie apostaba por Slytherin. Y a Taurus se le ocurrió la grandiosa idea... -dijo Draco sarcásticamente.- ... de incentivar a los apostantes de Slytherin dejando que todo aquel que apueste 100 galeones le pegue un puñetazo si pierde Slytherin. Cómo ahora Taurus es el alumno más odiado de Slytherin, ha conseguido su plan. Se han incrementando las apuestas a favor de Slytherin ...

-¡Ahora entiendo toda esa extraña conversación! -dijo de repente Violet.

-Resumiendo, si Slytherin pierde mi hermano recibirá 40 puñetazos. Y aún quedan 4 días para apostar, no me extrañaría que esa cantidad se duplique o se triplique. No puedo permitir que eso pase. -dijo Draco suspirando.

-Draco, lamento mucho lo de tu hermano. Pero no es mi problema. Hazle que devuelva las apuestas y problema arreglado. -dijo Harry.

-¿No crees que si fuera tan fácil ya lo hubiera hecho? -dijo Draco alzando la voz. -¡Y ya sé que no es tu jodido problema! ¡Pero es el mío! ¡Por eso te pido que no juegues! ¡Porque eres mi amigo y es mi problema! -gritó Draco a punto de llorar. -¡Sin ti Gryffindor no tiene oportunidad de vencer!

-Lo siento, Draco. Pero voy a jugar. Si fuera uno de vosotros el que estuviera en peligro renunciaría en seguida. Pero estamos hablando de Taurus. Posible heredero de Slytherin y manipulador nato. Si va a tal extremo como para arriesgar su salud no lo hace por el dinero. Quiere volver a la cima y con ello podrá volver a aterrorizar a los de las otras casas. No voy a permitirlo. -dijo Harry con dureza.

-¿CUÁNTAS VECES TENGO QUE DECIR QUE MI HERMANO NO ES EL PUTO HEREDERO DE SLYTHERIN? -gritó Draco dando un puñetazo a un espejo de la rabia.

-Draco... -dije con tristeza poniendo mi mano en su hombro.

-¡Ni Draco, ni leches! -dijo Draco alejándose de mi y acercándose a la puerta de la salida del baño. -¿Es tan difícil de entender? ¡Mi hermano podría morir! -dijo Draco casi en un susurro.- Estos días voy a estar con mi hermano para darle todo mi apoyo. Sé que odiáis a mi hermano. Joder, ¡incluso yo le odio cuando os ataca! ¡Pero es mi hermano! -dijo Draco ya no pudiendo contener las lágrimas y dándonos la espalda para que no le veamos llorar aunque noté como se limpiaba con el dorso de la mano. -Si te veo jugando ese partido nuestra amistad se acaba, Harry. Aunque termine ganando Slytherin.-

-Draco, espera ... -dije tratando inútilmente de detenerlo pues ya se había marchado.

-Vaya problemón tienes, Harry. No me gustaría estar en tu pellejo. -dijo Ron.

-No sé que hacer... -dijo mirando al suelo Harry.

-¿No estarás hablando en serio, hermano? Estamos hablando de Draco, por el amor de Dios. -dijo Violet.

-¡Estamos hablando de Taurus! -dijo Harry cabreado. -Estoy seguro que el muy astuto lo ha hecho a propósito lo de la recompensa por perder para manipular a Draco y hacerme abandonar.

-Pero aunque tengas razón, no puedes abandonar a Draco.—siguió diciendo Violet.

-Tampoco puedo abandonar a mis compañeros. Los de Gryffindor somos leales —replicó Harry.

-¿Qué estás insinuando? ¿Que los de Slytherin no lo somos? ¿Que Draco y yo no somos leales? —preguntó indignada Violet.

-Yo no he dicho eso, Violet. —dijo Harry.

-Ohh, sí que lo has dicho. Alto y claro. Pues que sepas que Draco es la persona más leal que conozco. Por estar con vosotros ha renunciado a su fama y a su familia. Si no puedes ver eso y no estás dispuesto a renunciar al partido por él quizás tenga razón al romper la amistad, ya que no lo mereces. -dijo Violet antes de salir del baño dando un portazo.

Yo no supe que decirle a Harry. Por una parte, compartía su opinión de que era una estratagema de Taurus para manipular a Draco. Y aunque no fuera el caso, si Taurus ganaba el partido. Su fama se dispararía y haría la vida imposible a todo aquel no digno de él. Sólo de imaginarlo se me revuelven las tripas.

Pero por otra parte, me partía el corazón ver a Draco tan destrozado.

Sólo tenía una cosa clara, odiaba a Taurus Malfoy Black con toda mi alma.


	70. TAURUS 18

_Pableroski,_ _pichonsito23 y_ _ValMarStarr: Gracias de nuevo a los tres por las reviews._

 _Un abrazo._

 **Todos los personajes y la historia pertenecen a JK Rowling.**

 **POV TAURUS MALFOY 18**

Hoy es 29 de Noviembre. El día en que los gemelos y yo nos reunimos para contar el dinero de las apuestas.

Durante estos días, Draco se ha comportado de forma muy extraña. Está pegado a mi como una lapa. No sé que cojones le pasa, pero me está incomodando. Me ha costado Dios y ayuda convencerlo que a la reunión sólo podía ir yo. El muy pelmazo quería acompañarme incluso al baño.

Casi lo prefiero de amiguito con la sangresucia, los Potter y la comadreja. Supongo que habrá tenido alguna pelea con ellos. Debe de haber sido gorda para ese cambio de actitud tan drástico.

Lo mejor de este cambio de actitud es que ha limado asperezas con Nott y Zabini. Eso me ayudaba en mi plan que tenía en mente para el futuro con ellos.

12.480 galeones (124.800 euros). Eso es lo que Nott y Zabini han conseguido de las apuestas. Eso nos ha permitido ganar 1.248 galeones, de los cuales la mitad me corresponde a mi, es decir 624 galeones. 400 de los cuales van destinados a la apuesta de Flint. Por tanto mi ganancia ha sido de 224 galeones, no me llega ni para pagarle la mitad de mi deuda a Parkinson que eran de 500 galeones y eso confiando en que no me exija intereses.

No todo plan es perfecto, pero confío en que cuando vuelva a la cima me perdone la deuda Parkinson. Por lo poco que la conozco, valora más la fama que el dinero. Empezó a darme el coñazo de devolverle el dinero cuando caí en el escalafón social más bajo posible. Una vez que esté en el más alto es posible que incluso me preste más dinero.

Si pierdo recibiré 93 puñetazos. No pienso perder, así que me da igual. Cómo si son 500. Cuando ideé el plan supe desde el principio que era todo o nada. Si acababa saliendo nada, una paliza de muerte sería el menor de mis problemas.

Así que al final tengo en una bolsa 12.880 galeones por las apuestas (12.480 + 400 de la apuesta de Flint) y 224 galeones en el bolsillo. Mientras que los gemelos hayan reunido menos de 13.100 galeones estaré bien. Si mis cálculos no me engañan cálculo que habrán conseguido entre 10.500 y 11.000 galeones. Aunque me equivoque en mis cálculos aún tengo bastante margen de error hasta los 13.100 que es la línea roja que espero que no superen.

Los veo en la distancia sonriendo ampliamente.

-¡Qué día más maravilloso hace. Cuando abramos nuestra tienda de bromas...!

-¡...te haremos un descuento del 10% en todos nuestros productos!

-Que oferta tan generosa. -dije sarcásticamente. -Vamos que no tengo todo el día. He conseguido apuestas por valor 12.880 galeones, no se cuanto habéis conseguido pero me da en la nariz que vais a tener que aportar de vuestros bolsillos unos cuantos galeones.

Me respondieron con una sonrisa. Mierda, no me gusta esto.

-Pues tu nariz está equivocada ...!

-¡... ya que hemos reunido 15.095 galeones!

-¡IMPOSIBLE! -dije con la boca abierta de par en par. -¡Cómo habéis conseguido tanto!

-Pues verás, viendo que nos ibas alcanzando poco a poco, decidimos incentivar...

-... a nuestro público con cárteles con tu rostro y repartiéndolos entre los alumnos de Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Gryffindor - me mostraron una copia.

En el cártel se veía mi cara que sonreía con media sonrisa. Luego con algún tipo de magia que metieron en el cartel mi boca se movía y pronunciaba las siguientes palabras.

''GRYFFINDOR APESTA. LARGA VIDA AL REY DE SLYTHERIN''

Ese cartel había conseguido que el resto de alumnos de Hogwarts se rascara los bolsillos para demostrar que me equicovaba. No era un secreto que todo Hogwarts me odiaba, no sólo los de Slytherin. Ese cartel había conseguido que me odiaran más aún.

Una jugada maravillosa, una lástima que acabe siendo mi perdición. Pero al César lo que es del César. Necesitaba apostar de mi bolsillo 2.215 galeones y sólo tenía 224 a disposición. Me faltaban otros 1.991 galeones. ¿De dónde iba a conseguir tanto dinero en tan poco tiempo?

-Y bien, faltan 2.215 galeones para conseguir lo del doble o nada...

-... de dónde lo vas a conseguir. Los Malfoy tenéis mucho dinero, supongo que con una llamada lo tendrás arreglado.

Si ellos supieran que no tengo un knut y que no pienso pedirle a padre ayuda... Un momento, ¡eso es! No saben que estoy arruinado y que soy un muerto de hambre. Seré imbécil ¿cómo no lo había pensado antes? Saqué de la bolsa del dinero un papel en blanco y de mi túnica una pluma.

-Déjame usar tu espalda como apoyo, Fred. -dije a uno de los gemelos.

-Soy George. -me contestó George.

-Lo que sea. -dicho esto me obedeció y empecé a escribir. - Yo, Taurus Malfoy Black, me comprometo a pagar la cantidad de 2.215 galeones el 1 de diciembre si Slytherin pierde el partido del 30 de Noviembre a George Weasley.

Hice una firma y entregué el papel a George.

-¿Qué es esto? -me preguntó curioso George.

-Un pagaré. Mañana viene a verme mi padre a jugar. (mentira como una catedral). Si acabamos perdiendo, le pediré a padre que me dé 2.215 galeones para cumplir con mi deuda. (otra mentira como una casa de grande). Es un documento legal firmado por mí, en caso de que desconfíes de mí y no os quiera pagar podéis llevarlo a un juez mágico y me obligará a daros ese dinero pudiendo embargar mis bienes. (la firma no se parece en nada a mi firma legal) -dije mintiendo con cara de póker.

Ambos gemelos repasaron una y otra vez el papel. Pusieron caras de circunstancias durante unos segundos.

-Mmm confiamos en ti ...

-... Pero por si acaso, nos quedamos con este papel.

Sonreí con mi característica sonrisa de superioridad. La jugada no me había podido salir mejor ni queriendo. Si ganaba el partido no sólo tendría dinero suficiente para pagar mi deuda con Parkinson, sino que me sobraría para futuros sobornos para afianzar mi corona. Si perdía, probablemente los Weasley me matarían por haberles engañado, pero, como he dicho antes, no pienso perder.

Mañana se decide mi destino.

Mañana es el día más importante de mi vida.

Mañana es ganar o morir.

Mañana se recordará en los libros de historia como el día que lo cambió todo.

Mañana, 30 de Noviembre, es el día en el que Slytherin se enfrenta a Gryffindor.

Mañana es el día que me enfrentaré por primera vez a Potter, la mascota de Dumbledore. Mis archienemigos.

Mañana ... Apreté el puño con fuerza ... Mañana aplastaré a Gryffindor y a Harry Potter.


	71. HARRY 04

_pichonsito23: Pues mañana te quiero ver comentando XD. Gracias por la review tan bonita._

 _Pableroski: El problema del dinero está solucionado, siempre y cuando Slytherin gane. Taurus hizo una apuesta con un pagaré (aunque es en parte falso porque si pierde no cumplirá con el trato y no le dará el dinero a los gemelos, pero eso no lo saben ellos). Gracias a esa mentira ha conseguido una apuesta por valor de 2.215 galeones, así que si gana, aparte de la comisión recibirá 2.215 galeones por esa apuesta. El problema es si pierde la apuesta, los gemelos le reclamarán esos 2.215 galeones, los de Slytherin le darán 93 puñetazos, Parkinson no cobrará la deuda de la fiesta, Taurus no recuperará su puesto de titular y encima muy probablemente Lucius lo desherede cuando se entere. Es ganar o morir para él._

 _Por cierto, después de este capítulo se ve que una de vuestras tres teorías (ValMarStarr, Pableroski y pichonsito23) ya está descartada. Ahora sólo queda saber si empatarán o ganará Slytherin. En el 72 se verá._

 _Un abrazo._

 **Todos los personajes y la historia pertenecen a JK Rowling**

 **POV HARRY POTTER 04**

Me desperté pronto el sábado por la mañana y me quedé un rato en la cama pensando en el partido de quidditch. Había decidido renunciar, mi hermana tenía razón, Draco ha sacrificado mucho por mí. Me tocaba a mi ahora poner por delante la amistad, a pesar de las ganas tremendas que tenía de derrotar a Taurus

Me estaba poniendo nervioso, no sabía como decirle a Wood que no iba a jugar. Cuando faltaba poco para las once, el colegio en pleno empezó a dirigirse hacia el estadio de quidditch. Hacía un día bochornoso que amenazaba tormenta.

Cuando fui hacia los vestuarios, Ron, Hermione y Violet se acercaron a mí.

-No voy a jugar. -dije amargamente. -Tenías razón, Violet.

-Gracias, gracias. -dijo Violet mientras me abrazaba fuertemente. -Voy a decírselo a Draco. -y dicho esto salió corriendo en dirección a las gradas.

-¿Se lo has dicho a Wood?. -preguntó Hermione

-No, ahora iba a ponerme a ello. -dije.

-Mis hermanos te matarán, pero que sepas que estoy contigo, Harry. Has hecho lo correcto, aunque me hubiera encantado ver como pateabas el trasero a ese presuntuoso de Taurus. -dijo Ron.

-¿Quieres que nos quedemos contigo?. -me preguntó Hermione.

-No, esto lo tengo que hacer solo. Id a las gradas. -dije a lo cual me obedecieron dándome un tímido abrazo antes.

Vi a mis compañeros de quidditch que se sentaron a recibir la habitual inyección de ánimo que Wood les daba antes de cada partido.

—Los de Slytherin tienen mejores escobas que nosotros —comenzó—, eso no se puede negar. Pero nosotros tenemos mejores jugadores sobre las escobas. Hemos entrenado más que ellos y hemos volado bajo todas las circunstancias climatológicas , y vamos a hacer que se arrepientan del día en que dejaron que ese pequeño canalla, Taurus Malfoy, les comprara un puesto en el equipo.

Con la respiración agitada por la emoción, Wood se volvió hacia mí.

—¿Qué haces que aún no estás cambiado? -me preguntó. -¡No tenemos todo el día, espabila Harry!

—Tenemos que hablar en privado. —dije en un susurro. No me atrevía a decir que no iba a jugar delante de todo el equipo.

—Sí, claro, como no. -dijo Wood mientras caminábamos hasta estar en frente del vestuario de Slytherin. —¿Y bien? ¿Qué te preocupa, Harry?

—No voy a jugar. —dije con la voz temblorosa.

—¿Cómo que no vas a jugar? —me preguntó molesto Wood.

—No me encuentro bien, sería un lastre para el equipo. Cindy lo hará mucho mejor que yo. —mentí

—Estoy muy decepcionado contigo pero no te voy a forzar a jugar si no quieres. Voy a comunicar al equipo que hay un cambio en el equipo. —dijo apenado Wood mientras se retiraba a los vestuarios.

—¡Espero que esto sea una jodida broma, Potter! —exclamó Taurus enrabiado que había escuchado toda la conversación desde el vestuario de Slytherin.

—Deberías estar dando brincos de alegría, Taurus. Has conseguido lo que querías, ahora déjame en paz. —dije dándole la espalda pero me cogió con fuerza del brazo.

—¿De qué cojones estás hablando? Aplastar a Gryffindor sin ti no es lo que quería. ¡Vas a jugar por muy mal que te encuentres! —replicó muy enfadado Taurus.

—He dicho que no voy a jugar y no voy a jugar. ¡Ahora suéltame de una vez! —dije alzando la voz.

Éste me soltó de mala gana y me trataba de matar con la mirada.

—¿Me tienes miedo, Potter? ¿Es por eso que no quieres jugar? No te tenía por un cobarde. Incluso la sangresucia de tu madre tuvo algo de valor sacrificándose por ti. No me extrañaría que ahora mismo se esté revolviendo en su tumba. —dijo Taurus haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

Una ola de ira me inundó mi ser y le cogí fuertemente del cuello de su túnica.

—¡RETIRA LO QUE HAS DICHO O LO LAMENTARÁS, MALFOY!. —grité alterado.

—¿Que lo lamentaré? JAJAJAJA. Eres sólo palabras. Un ser patético—me dio un empujón que hizo que me cayera al suelo. —Dicen que eres el elegido. Ja. Más bien, un tipo con suerte. —me escupió en la cara y se fue al vestuario de Slytherin.

Apreté los puños con rabia limpiándome el escupitajo de la mejilla con mi túnica. Me levanté y me dirigí corriendo a los vestuarios de Gryffindor.

—¡Voy a jugar! —dije decidido y con brillo en los ojos.

-¿Ya te encuentras mejor, Harry? - me preguntó Oliver

—¡Muchísimo mejor! —contesté apretando los puños.

—¡Estupendo! —dijo Wood atrayéndome y revolviéndome el cabello. — Porque es misión tuya, Harry, demostrarles que un buscador tiene que tener algo más que un padre rico. Tienes que coger la snitch antes que Taurus Malfoy, o perecer en el intento, porque hoy tenemos que ganar.—

—Así que no te sientas presionado, Harry —dijo Fred, guiñándome un ojo.

—Ganaré a Taurus, aunque sea lo último que haga en esta vida. —dije con firmeza.

Jamás había querido ganar con tantas ganas como ahora. Taurus había liberado mi instinto competitivo. Haré que pague por lo que ha dicho.

Cuando salimos al campo, fuimos recibidos con gran estruendo; aclamaciones de Gryffindor, Hufflepuff y de Ravenclaw, cuyos miembros y seguidores estaban deseosos de ver derrotado al equipo de Slytherin, aunque la afición de Slytherin también hizo oír sus abucheos y silbidos.

Desvié la mirada al equipo de Slytherin, en particular me centré en Taurus Malfoy. Éste me devolvió la mirada y sonrió con satisfacción mostrando algunos de sus dientes.

La señora Hooch hizo que Flint y Wood se dieran la mano, y los dos contrincantes aprovecharon para dirigirse miradas desafiantes y apretar bastante más de lo necesario.

—Cuando toque el silbato —dijo la señora Hooch—: tres..., dos..., uno...—

Los catorce jugadores nos elevamos hacia el cielo. Taurus y yo ascendimos más que ningún otro, aguzando la vista en busca de la snitch.

—¡Morderás el polvo, cara rajada! —me gritó Taurus Malfoy.

No tuve tiempo de replicar. En aquel preciso instante iba hacia mi una bludger negra y pesada.


	72. MULTI 01

_pichonsito23: Pues para llevarte la contraria serán los pensamientos de varios personajes jeje_ _. Na es broma. Ya tenía pensado hacer este capítulo algo diferente a lo habitual._

 _Pableroski: Jajaja, lo importante es participar XD._

 _Un abrazo._

 **Todos los personajes y la historia pertenecen a JK Rowling**

 **Este es un capítulo especial, ya que dentro de él habrá diferentes puntos de vista que iré indicando.**

VIOLET POTTER POV

Estaba sentada en las gradas de Slytherin al lado de Draco y le comuniqué que Harry no iba a jugar. Ahora que no jugaba Harry, quería que ganara Slytherin por Draco y porque aunque fuera una marginada era al fin y al cabo era una serpiente

Theo y Blaise se sentaron en el otro lado de Draco incómodos con mi presencia, pero me ignoraron y se pusieron a hacer fotografías de los jugadores con unas cámaras que parecían muy caras. ¿De dónde las habrían sacado?

A pesar de la distancia y la lluvia traté de averiguar, entrecerrando los ojos y protegiéndolos con mis manos, quien sería el jugador que sustituyera a Harry. Para mi sorpresa, no había sustituto. Harry era titular.

—¡No puede ser! ¡Mi hermano está jugando! —dije alarmada y cogiendo prestado unos prismáticos de un alumno de tercero para asegurarme que no me equivocaba.

—¿No me habías dicho que no iba a jugar? —preguntó Draco molesto.

—Eso es lo que me había dicho Harry. Algo ha tenido que pasar desde que me fui a decírtelo. No tiene sentido que me mintiera. Ron y Hermione se quedaron con él después de que me marchara. Quizás sepan algo, ¿me acompañas Draco? —pregunté.

—No. —dijo Draco secamente.

—Draco, ¿no has oído lo que te acabo de decir? Algo ha debido pasar para que Harry cambiara de idea. Tenemos que averiguarlo. —dije dolida con él por no querer ir conmigo.

—No me importan sus motivos. No quiero saber porqué ha decidido jugar. Le pedí que no jugara ... le SUPLIQUÉ que no jugara y ha pasado de mi. Punto. Voy a ver con mis amigos. —dijo Draco señalando a Theo y Blaise. —como mi hermano machaca a tu hermano, así que no me muevo de aquí.

-¡Yo también soy tu amiga, Draco! -dije indignada.

—Lo eres, pero tu hermano ya no lo es. Por eso no me muevo de aquí. —sentenció el rubio.

-Pero, pero ... -traté de pensar en como convencerlo pero al ver su cara deduje que no habría nada que yo dijera para que cambiara de opinión. -Como quieras, ya iré SOLA a la grada de Gryffindor a resolver este misterio.

DRACO MALFOY POV

Debí haberlo imaginado. Harry Potter siempre iba anteponer su orgullo y su fama a sus amigos. No por nada era el elegido, el que venció AL QUE NO DEBE SER NOMBRADO. Apreté los puños con rabia. Ahora sólo me quedaba rezar porque Taurus ganara el duelo. El sonido del flash de las cámaras de Theo y Blaise hizo que me girara a ellos.

-¿Queréis prestar atención al partido en vez de hacer fotos? -pregunté irritado.

-Es que es nuestro trabajo, Draco. Si queremos quedarnos con estas fabulosas cámaras tenemos que hacer fotografías de todo lo que suceda en el partido. -dijo Blaise.

-Un momento, ¿no son vuestras? -pregunté sorprendido. Supuse que lo habían comprado con el dinero que habían conseguido por las comisiones de las apuestas.

-¡Que va! Ni loco me gasto tanto dinero en una cámara. Por muy buena que sea. Aunque he de decir que son geniales, mira telescópica, impermeables y con resolución de 4k. Dos horas de trabajo por una cámara valorada en 100 galeones merecen la pena. -dijo Blaise.

-¿Y entonces quién las ha pagado? ¿Quién os ha hecho este encargo? -pregunté aunque temía saber la respuesta.

-Taurus. -contestó Theo. -¿No te ha dicho él nada?

-No. -dije mordiéndome el labio. -¿Se ha gastado 200 galeones en dos cámaras que encima os ha regalado? Creí que necesitaba dinero urgentemente y que estaba en un lío por deudas, ¿por qué se arriesgaría tanto si literalmente está regalando el dinero?

-Ni idea. -dijo Theo encogiéndose de hombros.

Si mi hermano salía vivo de esto, íbamos a tener una pequeña charla.

HERMIONE GRANGER POV

-¡Ron, mira! -dije sacudiéndole el hombro.

-¡Es Harry! -dijo con la boca abierta. -¿Qué hace Harry jugando? Hace apenas 5 minutos nos dijo que le iba a decir a Wood que no iba a jugar.

-¿Qué habrá pasado? -pensé en voz alta.

Vi como Violet se acercaba a donde estábamos sentados disculpándose con la gente por la que pasaba por molestarle la vista del partido.

-¡Violet, tu hermano ...! -dijo Ron.

-Lo sé, lo sé. ¿Os dijo algo Harry desde que me fui?

-No. Nos ofrecimos a quedarnos con él como apoyo moral cuando se lo dijera al capitán de Gryffindor. Pero nos dijo que lo tenía que hacer solo. Después nos despedimos y nos fuimos a las gradas. Nada más. -contesté. -¿Cómo está Draco? -pregunté nerviosa.

-Decir que está molesto es quedarse corto. No quiere saber nada más de Harry. -dijo Violet triste.

-¡Pero no es culpa de Harry! ¡Seguro que algo ha tenido que pasar! -dije convencida.

-¿Pero el qué? Lo único que se me ocurre es que al final Harry no se atrevió a decírselo a Oliver Wood. -dijo Ron

-Imposible. Mi hermano tiene muchos defectos, pero la cobardía no es uno de ellos. Tiene que ser algo más ... Algo lo suficientemente importante como para romper su palabra de que no iba a jugar. -razonó Violet.

-A ver pensemos. ¿Quién o qué sería capaz de hacer cambiar de parecer a Harry en menos de 5 minutos aún sabiendo las consecuencias que eso tendría? -pregunté.

Estuvimos pensando unos segundos y se me vino a la cabeza un nombre. Traté de pensar en otra alternativa pero ese nombre me rondaba a la cabeza una y otra vez.

-¡Taurus! -dijimos los tres a la vez.

HARRY POTTER POV

Una bludger negra y pesada iba contra mi. Pasó tan cerca de mi, que logró despeinarme.

—¡Por qué poco, Harry! —me dijo George, pasando por mi lado como un relámpago, con el bate en la mano, listo para devolver la bludger contra Slytherin.

Vi como George daba un fuerte golpe a la bludger dirigiéndola hacia Adrian Pucey, pero la bludger cambió de dirección en medio del aire y se fue directa, otra vez, contra mí. Descendí rápidamente para evitarla, y George logró golpearla fuerte contra Taurus Malfoy. Una vez más, la bludger viró bruscamente como si fuera un bumerán y se encaminó como una bala hacia mi cabeza.

Aumenté la velocidad y salí hacia el otro extremo del campo. Oía a la bludger silbar a mi lado. ¿Qué ocurría? Las bludger nunca se centraban de aquella manera contra un único jugador, su misión era derribar a todo el que pudieran...

Fred Weasley aguardaba en el otro extremo. Me agaché para que Fred golpeara la bludger con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡Ya está! —gritó Fred contento, pero cambió el gesto cuando vio que la bludger volvía a perseguirme.

Oí la voz de Lee Jordan, que era el comentarista, diciendo: «Slytherin en cabeza por sesenta a cero.»

Estaba claro que la superioridad de las escobas de Slytherin y que tanto Fred como George estuvieran solo pendientes de mi estaba desnivelando la balanza.

—Alguien... está... manipulando... esta... bludger... —gruñó Fred, golpeándola con todas sus fuerzas para rechazar un nuevo ataque contra mí.

—Hay que detener el juego —dijo George, intentando hacerle señas a Wood y al mismo tiempo evitar que la bludger me partiera la nariz.

Wood captó el mensaje. La señora Hooch hizo sonar el silbato señalando tiempo muerto. Fred, George y yo bajamos al césped.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Wood—. Nos están haciendo papilla. Fred, George, ¿dónde estabais cuando la bludger le impidió marcar a Angelina?

—Estábamos ocho metros por encima de ella, Oliver, para evitar que la otra bludger matara a Harry —dijo George enfadado—. Alguien la ha manipulado..., no dejará en paz a Harry, no ha ido detrás de nadie más en todo el tiempo. Los de Slytherin deben de haberle hecho algo.

Inmediatamente pensé en Taurus ... ¿Para eso querría que jugara? ¿Para matarme?

—Pero las bludger han permanecido guardadas en el despacho de la señora Hooch desde nuestro último entrenamiento, y aquel día no les pasaba nada... —dijo Wood, perplejo.

Vi el banquillo de Slytherin, todos se estaban burlando y riendo menos Taurus. Parecía tan sorprendido como nosotros por la extraña bludger. Quizás no fuera Taurus.

—Escuchad —dije a George y Fred —, con vosotros dos volando todo el rato a mi lado, la única posibilidad que tengo de atrapar la snitch es que se me meta por la manga. Volved a proteger al resto del equipo y dejadme que me las arregle solo con esa bludger loca.

—No seas tonto —dijo Fred—, te partirá en dos.

—Oliver, esto es una locura —dijo Alicia Spinnet enfadada—, no puedes dejar que Harry se las apañe solo con la bludger. Esto hay que investigarlo.

—¡Si paramos ahora, perderemos el partido! —argumenté—. ¡Y no vamos a perder frente a Slytherin sólo por una bludger loca! ¡No voy a perder contra Taurus Malfoy! ¡Venga, Oliver, diles que dejen que me las apañe yo solo!

Llegó la señora Hooch.

—¿Listos para seguir? —preguntó Hooch a Wood.

Wood me contempló durante unos instantes percibiendo mi seguridad.

—Bien —dijo—. Fred y George, ya lo habéis oído..., dejad que se enfrente él solo a la bludger. ¡Ahora vamos a machacar a Slytherin!

No sé si esto era cosa de Taurus o no. Pero iba a ganar este partido aunque acabara en la enfermería en el proceso.

TAURUS MALFOY POV

Vamos ganando 80 a 10, pero no me debo confiar, si Potter atrapa la snitch se acaba el partido y se acaba mi vida tal y como la conozco.

He estado distraído durante todo el partido. Está claro que alguien ha hechizado la bludger para que ataque al cara rajada. La primera persona que se me ha venido a la mente ha sido Dumbledore, dado su historial de hacer trampas. Pero no tenía sentido, el año pasado hiciera lo que hiciera el viejo lo hizo para ayudar a Potter. Lo que está pasando hoy le perjudica. ¿Dumbledore quiere que pierda su protegido? No, eso raya lo absurdo, no veo como podría ser bueno para Potter que perdiera. Además que con la velocidad a la que va la bludger y su peso podría incluso matarlo si le golpea en la cabeza. ¿Alguien de Slytherin para asegurar su apuesta? Mmmm, me parece demasiado arriesgado. No ha habido una apuesta lo suficientemente elevada como para arriesgarse de esta manera.

Tengo que olvidar esto. Ya averiguaré quien lo hizo más adelante. Ahora lo único importante es que tengo que ganar el partido.

No me gusta ganar con ayuda, pero menos me gusta perder y menos con todo lo que me juego.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

 _En el anterior capítulo dije que en este se iba a resolver el misterio de si empataban o ganaba Slytherin ... Mentí XD. En el siguiente sí que sí se resuelve todo. Recordar que la snitch otorga 150 puntos y van 80-10 a favor de Slytherin. El empate puede ser posible..._


	73. HARRY 05

_Pableroski: efectivamente, en los libros gana Gryffindor. Ni idea de lo que significa multi en f1 XD. Yo lo veia por Alonso y poco más._

 _pichonsito23: Lo de la bludger es como en los libros._

 _Un abrazo y aquí se resuelve el misterio de quién gana._

 **Todos los personajes y la historia pertencen a JK Rowling**

 **POV HARRY POTTER 05**

La lluvia volvió a arreciar. Al toque de silbato de la señora Hooch, di una patada en el suelo que me propulsó por los aires, y enseguida oí el zumbido de la bludger.

Ascendí más y más. Giraba, daba vueltas en espiral, en zigzag, describiendo tirabuzones. Ligeramente mareado, mantenía sin embargo los ojos completamente abiertos. La lluvia me empañaba los cristales de las gafas pero mi concentración era tal que hacía que viera mejor que incluso en un día soleado.

Un silbido en el oído me indicó que la bludger había vuelto a pasarme rozando. Di media vuelta y volé en la dirección opuesta.

—¡No me gusta ganar así, pero tengo que ganar! ¡Haré que pague quien osó interponerse en nuestro duelo, pero es hora de acabar con esto! —me gritó Taurus Malfoy,

Cuando dirigí mi mirada en Malfoy vi como éste estaba persiguiendo un pequeño objeto. ¡Era la snitch! Maldita sea su escoba era más rápida que la mía, confiaba en que fuera el primero en divisar la snitch, pero Taurus tenía la ventaja de no tener que preocuparse de una bludger loca. Vi como estiraba su brazo en dirección a la snitch. La pelotita estaba a menos de un metro de la mano de Malfoy.

¡PUM! La bludger me alcanzó por fin, golpeándome en el codo, y sentí que me había roto el brazo. Débil, aturdido por el punzante dolor del brazo, solo tenía una idea en la cabeza, agarrar a Taurus.

Con mi brazo sano le agarré de la túnica a Taurus impulsándome por el estirón quedando por delante de él. Vi que Taurus abría los ojos aterrorizado al ver que le había adelantado.

—¿Qué...? —exclamó en un grito ahogado- -¡YO TAMBIÉN SE JUGAR SUCIO, POTTER! -gritó con todas sus fuerzas

Sentí con las puntas de mis dedos el tacto la fría snitch, cuando estaba a punto de cogerla sentí un fuerte dolor en el costado que hizo que me desconcentrara un instante y no la pudiera atrapar.

Era Taurus que me había alcanzado y me estaba pegando puñetazos repetidamente en mis costillas. Entre el dolor y que su escoba era más rápida que la mía volvió a adelantarme para seguidamente propinarme un fuerte codazo en la nariz que hizo que perdiera el conocimiento unos instantes.

Cuando recuperé el conocimiento estaba cayendo en picado con la escoba, traté por todos los medios erguir la escoba pero no lo conseguí a tiempo y choqué contra el barro saliendo rodando. El brazo me colgaba en un ángulo muy extraño y me sangraba la nariz por el golpe. Muerto de dolor oí, como si le llegaran de muy lejos, muchos silbidos y gritos. Instantes después vi como se acercaba a mi Taurus volando y enseñándome lo que tenía entre sus dedos. Era la snitch.

—¡He ganado, Potter! —gritó Taurus para hacerse oír entre los silbidos y gritos de las gradas.

No pude replicarle porque me desmayé.

Cuando volví en sí, todavía estaba tendido en el campo de juego, con la lluvia cayéndome en la cara. Alguien se inclinaba sobre él. ¡Era Lockhart!

—¡Oh, no, usted no! —gemí

—No sabe lo que dice —explicó Lockhart en voz alta a la multitud de Gryffindor que se agolpaba alrededor—. Que nadie se preocupe: voy a inmovilizarle el brazo.

—¡No! —dije—, me gusta como está, gracias.

Intenté sentarme, pero el dolor era terrible. Oí una especie de ¡clic! ¡Zabini me estaba sacando fotos!.

—¿Qué diablos estás haciendo? —dije alzando la voz a Zabini.

—Estoy trabajando. —me contestó Zabini. —Buen partido

—Dile al tramposo de Taurus que esto no quedará así. —amenazó Wood.

—Fue Potter el primero que hizo trampas. Tengo fotos que demuestran como agarró a Taurus. Mejor me voy, demasiados leones juntos. —dijo Zabini marchándose dando brincos.

—Vuelve a tenderte, Harry —dijo Lockhart—. No es más que un sencillo hechizo que he empleado incontables veces.

—¿Por qué no me envían a la enfermería? —mascullé algo enfadado al recordar que había perdido.

Vi a Fred y George Weasley forcejeando para meter la bludger loca en una caja. Todavía se resistía.

—Apartaos —dijo Lockhart, arremangándose su túnica verde.

—No... ¡no! —dije débilmente

Noté una sensación extraña y desagradable que se le extendía desde el hombro hasta las yemas de los dedos. Sentía como si el brazo se me desinflara. El brazo ya no me dolía... pero tampoco me daba la sensación de que fuera un brazo. Lockhart no me había recompuesto los huesos, ¡me los había quitado!.

—¡Ah! —dijo Lockhart—. Sí, bueno, algunas veces ocurre esto. Pero el caso es que los huesos ya no están rotos. Eso es lo que importa. Así que, Harry, ahora debes ir a la enfermería. Ah, señor Weasley, señorita Potter, señorita Granger, ¿pueden ayudarle? La señora Pomfrey podrá..., esto..., arreglarlo un poco.

Cuando llegamos a la enfermería, a la señora Pomfrey se le cambió la cara.

—¡Tendríais que haber venido enseguida aquí! —dijo hecha una furia —. Puedo recomponer los huesos en un segundo..., pero hacerlos crecer de nuevo...

—Pero podrá, ¿no? —dije desesperado.

—Desde luego que podré, pero será doloroso —dijo en tono grave la señora Pomfrey dándome un pijama—. Tendrás que pasar aquí la noche.

Hermione y Violet aguardaron al otro lado de la cortina que rodeaba mi cama mientras Ron me ayudaba a vestirme.

—¿Sigues defendiendo a Lockhart, Hermione? —dijo Ron

—Cualquiera puede cometer un error —dijo Hermione—. Y ya no duele, ¿verdad, Harry?

—No —respondí—, ni duele ni sirve para nada. —

Hermione, Violet y la señora Pomfrey cruzaron la cortina. La señora Pomfrey llevaba una botella grande en cuya etiqueta ponía _«Crecehuesos»_.

—Vas a pasar una mala noche —dijo la señora Pomfrey —. Hacer que los huesos vuelvan a crecer es bastante desagradable.

Lo desagradable fue tomar el crecehuesos, al pasar por la garganta me entraron ganas de vomitar. La señora Pomfrey se retiró, dejando que Violet, Ron y Hermione me ayudaran a beber un poco de agua.

—¡Ese tramposo de Taurus! —dijo Ron—. He traído unos pañuelos, que te sigue sangrando la nariz. -le agradecí el gesto y me limpié la sangre del rostro.

—Me gustaría saber cómo trucó la bludger —dijo Hermione intrigada.

—Podemos añadir ésta a la lista de preguntas que le haremos después de tomar la poción multijugos —dije —. Espero que sepa mejor que esta bazofia... Aunque no creo que haya sido Taurus el que trucara la bludger.

En aquel momento, se abrió de golpe la puerta de la enfermería. Sucios y empapados, entraron para verme los demás jugadores del equipo de Gryffindor.

—Lo has hecho increíble Harry —dijo George—. Si no fuera por las jugadas rastreras de Taurus hubiéramos vencido. -

-No sé si ha sido él el que ha hechizado la bludger.. Como dijo antes Oliver, la señora Hooch custodiaba las pelotas del partido. Además, era el único de Slytherin que parecía molesto por lo que me estaba pasando. -respondí

-Quizás le remordía la conciencia. Incluso un niño tan malo como Taurus Malfoy no puede ser tan malo como para querer asesinar a alguien. Y esa bludger te podría haber matado, Harry. -dijo Oliver.

-No sé. -dije pensativo.

-Bueno, aunque no fuera el causante de la bludger, Taurus te golpeó a traición. Debieron descalificar a los de Slytherin por ese juego sucio. -dijo Fred.

—Yo empecé agarrando a Taurus. —dije sintiéndome algo culpable.

—No es lo mismo agarrar que dar un codazo. Pero tienes razón, debemos olvidarnos de este partido y centrarnos en el siguiente. Ya tendremos la revancha contra Malfoy el año que viene. -dijo Oliver a lo que asintieron todos.

De repente apareció la señora Pomfrey.

—¡Este chico necesita descansar, tiene que recomponer treinta y tres huesos! ¡Fuera! ¡FUERA!— gritó la señora Pomfrey.

Me dejaron sólo sin nadie me distrajera de los horribles dolores de mi brazo inerte.

Horas después, desperté sobresaltado en una total oscuridad, dando un breve grito de dolor. Alguien me estaba poniendo una esponja en la frente.

—¡Fuera! —grité, y luego, al reconocer al intruso, exclamé—: ¡Dobby!

—Harry Potter ha vuelto al colegio —susurró Dobby triste—. Dobby avisó y avisó a Harry Potter. ¡Ah, señor!, ¿por qué no hizo caso a Dobby? ¿Por qué no volvió a casa Harry Potter cuando perdió el tren?

—¿Qué haces aquí? —dije—. ¿Y cómo sabes que perdí el tren? —A Dobby le tembló un labio,—. ¡Fuiste tú! —grité—. ¡Tu impediste que la barrera nos dejara pasar!

—¡Harry, te encuentras bien!. —era mi hermana que se encontraba durmiendo en otra cama de la enfermería haciéndome compañía. —¿Por qué estás gritando? —corrió la cortina y nos vio a mi y a Dobby. —¿Dobby?


	74. VIOLET 13

_Pableroski: No exactamente. Colin lo hacía por ser su fan, Zabini lo hace porque es una misión que le ha dado Taurus, luego ya te enterarás para que quiere Taurus esas fotos._

 _pichonsito23: Lo de la poción multijugos te adelanto que sí que va a ser muy, pero que muy diferente a lo que sucedió en los libros._

 _ValMarStarr: La clave para que lo arreglen será si Draco se entera que Taurus insultó a la madre de Harry y Violet para provocar a Harry._

 _Un abrazo._

 **Todos los personajes y la historia pertenecen a JK Rowling**

 **POV VIOLET POTTER 13**

Me dormí en una de las camas de la enfermería para hacer compañía a mi hermano y para ayudarle si me necesitaba. Me desperté de la incómoda cama al oír gritos procedentes de donde estaba durmiendo Harry.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —oí la voz de Harry y me acerqué—. ¿Y cómo sabes que perdí el tren? . ¡Fuiste tú! —gritó mi hermano—. ¡Tu impediste que la barrera nos dejara pasar!

—¡Harry, te encuentras bien!. —dije corriendo la cortina preocupado porque creía que estaba hablando—¿Por qué estás gritando? —luego me fijé que no estaba solo. —¿Dobby?

—Hola, señora Violet —dijo Dobby haciéndome una reverencia.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí?. —pregunté mientras miraba alternativamente a ambos.

—¡Pues resulta que fue Dobby que nos impidió entrar por la barrera del andén 9 y tres cuartos!. —dijo indignado mi mellizo.

—¿Es eso verdad, Dobby? —pregunté incrédula.

—Sí, señora Violet. Por supuesto que es cierto. —dijo Dobby moviendo la cabeza de arriba abajo y agitando las orejas—. Dobby se ocultó y vigiló a Harry y a Violet y cerró la entrada, y Dobby tuvo que quemarse después las manos con la plancha como castigo. —nos enseñó a Harry y a mí diez largos dedos vendados—. Pero a Dobby no le importó, señores, porque pensaba que Harry Potter estaba a salvo, ¡pero no se le ocurrió que Harry Potter pudiera llegar al colegio por otro medio!

Rodé los ojos, incluso las criaturas mágicas tienen más aprecio a Harry que a mí..

—¡Dobby se llevó semejante disgusto cuando se enteró de que Harry Potter estaba en Hogwarts, que se le quemó la cena de su señor! Dobby nunca había recibido tales azotes, señor... —dijo Dobby casi llorando

Aunque estaba enfadada con el elfo, no pude evitar sentir tristeza por lo que nos estaba contando. Me tapé la boca al oír horrorizada como de cruel había sido su amo.

—Casi consigues que nos expulsen a Violet, a Ron y a mí —dijo Harry con dureza—. Lo mejor es que te vayas antes de que mis huesos vuelvan a crecer, Dobby, o podría estrangularle.

—Harry, no seas malo. —dije algo molesta con el comportamiento de mi hermano

—Dobby está acostumbrado a las amenazas, señora. Dobby las recibe en casa cinco veces al día. —dijo como si tal cosa no fuera importante

Se sonó la nariz con una esquina de la sucia camisa que llevaba puesta. Bueno más que una camisa parecía un trozo de tela arrancado de un saco de patatas.

—¿Por qué llevas puesto esa especie de saco de patatas, Dobby? —pregunté con curiosidad.

—Es un símbolo de la esclavitud del elfo doméstico, señor. A Dobby sólo podrán liberarlo sus dueños un día si le dan alguna prenda. La familia tiene mucho cuidado de no pasarle a Dobby ni siquiera un calcetín, porque entonces podría dejar la casa para siempre. —Dobby se secó los ojos saltones y se concentró en mi hermano—: ¡Harry Potter debe volver a casa! Dobby creía que su bludger bastaría para hacerle...

—¿Su bludger? —dijo Harry volviendo a enfurecerse—. ¿Qué quieres decir con «su bludger»?

—¡No me digas que eres tú el culpable de casi matar a mi hermano. —dije enfadada. Todo rastro de simpatía que pudiera tener por esa criatura desapareció al instante.

—¡No, matarle no, señora, nunca! —dijo Dobby asustado—. ¡Dobby quiere salvarle la vida a Harry Potter! ¡Mejor ser enviado de vuelta a casa, gravemente herido, que permanecer aquí, señor! ¡Dobby sólo quería ocasionar a Harry Potter el daño suficiente para que lo enviaran a casa!

Por una parte estaba muy enfadada, pero por otra parte sentí alivio al descubrir que no había sido Taurus el causante de esto. Me ahorraba el mal trago de enfrentarme a Taurus por creer que quería matar a mi hermano.

—Ah, ¿eso es todo? —dijo Harry irritado—. Me imagino que no querrás decirme por qué querías enviarme de vuelta a casa hecho pedazos.

—¡Ah, si Harry Potter supiera...! —gimió Dobby, mientras le caían lágrimas —. ¡Si supiera lo que significa para nosotros, los parias, los esclavizados, la escoria del mundo mágico...! Dobby recuerda cómo era todo cuando El-que-no-debe-nombrarse estaba en la cima del poder, señor. ¡A nosotros los elfos domésticos se nos trataba como a alimañas, señor! Desde luego, así es como aún tratan a Dobby, señor —admitió, secándose el rostro con el saco de patatas—. Pero, señor, en lo principal la vida ha mejorado para los de mi especie desde que usted derrotó al Que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Harry Potter sobrevivió, y cayó el poder del Señor Tenebroso, surgiendo un nuevo amanecer, señor, y Harry Potter brilló como un faro de esperanza para los que creíamos que nunca terminarían los días oscuros, señor... Y ahora, en Hogwarts, van a ocurrir cosas terribles, tal vez están ocurriendo ya, y Dobby no puede consentir que Harry Potter permanezca aquí ahora que la historia va a repetirse, ahora que la Cámara de los Secretos ha vuelto a abrirse...

¿Qué diablos significa que la Cámara ha vuelto a abrirse? ¿No es la primera vez que el heredero la abre?

Dobby se quedó inmóvil, aterrorizado, y luego cogió la jarra de agua de la mesilla de Harry y se dio con ella en la cabeza, cayendo al suelo. Un segundo después reapareció trepando por la cama, bizqueando y murmurando:

—Dobby malo, Dobby muy malo...—masculló Dobby aterrorizado dándose golpes con una jarra de agua contra la cabeza.

—¡Para ya, Dobby!— dije mientras le sujetaba para que no se auto lesionara más

—¿Así que es cierto que hay una Cámara de los Secretos? —murmuró Harry—. Y... ¿dices que se había abierto en anteriores ocasiones? ¡Habla, Dobby! . Además, yo no soy de familia muggle. ¿Por qué va a suponer la cámara un peligro para mí?

—Ah, señor, no me haga más preguntas, no pregunte más al pobre Dobby —tartamudeó el elfo mientras intentaba librarse de mi agarre—. Se están planeando acontecimientos terribles en este lugar, pero Harry Potter no debe encontrarse aquí cuando se lleven a cabo. Váyase a casa, Harry Potter. Váyase, porque no debe verse involucrado, es demasiado peligroso...

—¿Quién es, Dobby? —le preguntó Harry—. ¿Quién la ha abierto? ¿Quién la abrió la última vez?

—¡Dobby no puede hablar, señor, no puede, Dobby no debe hablar! —chilló el elfo—. ¡Váyase a casa, Harry Potter, váyase a casa!

—¡Cálmate de una vez, Dobby! —dije algo nerviosa por si alguna enfermera entraba al escuchar los gritos del elfo.

—¡No me voy a ir a ningún lado! —dijo Harry con dureza—. ¡Mi mejor amiga es de familia muggle, y su vida está en peligro si es verdad que la cámara ha sido abierta!

—¡Harry Potter arriesga su propia vida por sus amigos! —gimió Dobby—. ¡Es tan noble, tan valiente...! Pero tiene que salvarse, tiene que hacerlo, Harry Potter no puede...

Todos nos quedamos inmóviles de repente. Habíamos escuchado pasos.

—¡Dobby tiene que irse! —musitó el elfo y con un chasquido con sus dedos se evaporó.

Rápidamente me fui a la cama donde estaba durmiendo para evitar ser pillada por la persona que se estaba acercando a la enfermería y me hice la dormida. Los pasos se acercaban.

—Traiga a la señora Pomfrey —oí susurrar a Dumbledore. Oí también los pasos de una persona que se alejaban del lugar para instantes después reaparecer

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? —oí que preguntaba la señora Pomfrey en un susurro.

—Otra agresión —explicó Dumbledore—. Snape lo ha encontrado en el baño de caballeros.

—Es Mark Spacey, (personaje inventado por mí ya que a Colin lo han petrificado antes) —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. Lo han petrificado.

Ese nombre me sonaba ... Ya recuerdo, alguna vez he oído como Taurus se mofaba de él por ser hijo de muggles. Si mal no recuerdo es un alumno de segundo de Ravenclaw.

—Primero la gata de Filch, luego Colin Creevey y ahora Mark Spacey —susurró la señora Pomfrey. —¿Qué significa esto?

—Significa —contestó Dumbledore— que es verdad que han abierto de nuevo la Cámara de los Secretos.

—Pero, Albus..., ¿quién...? —preguntó Mcgonagall

—La cuestión no es _quién_ —dijo Dumbledore—; la cuestión es _cómo_.

Así que Dobby decía la verdad, la cámara ha sido abierta DE NUEVO. Lo que me preocupa es que no sólo Hermione está en peligro, sino parece ser que también mi hermano lo está.


	75. TAURUS 19

_Pabletoski y pichonsito23: gracias por las reviews y sin más preámbulos os dejo con el capítulo._

 _Un abrazo._

 **Todos los personajes y la historia pertenecen a JK Rowling**

 **POV TAURUS MALFOY 19**

Me desperté después de dormir 12 horas del tirón. Por suerte era domingo y no tenía que madrugar. Hacía más de un mes que estaba durmiendo muy poco por el estrés acumulado de mis problemas. La victoria contra Gryffindor hizo más por mi salud que lo que habrían hecho 100 masajes seguidos. Estaba relajado, en paz.

—¿Qué significa esto, Taurus? —me preguntó furioso Draco mostrándome el profeta.

—¿Y ahora qué he hecho? . —dije aún adormecido frotándome los ojos.

Leí el titular del periódico. TAURUS MALFOY HACE MORDER EL POLVO A HARRY POTTER EN EL QUIDDITCH. Abajo del titular una fotografía de yo volando mostrándole la snitch a Potter que yacía en el suelo inconsciente y con el brazo roto.

Jajajaj, ni queriendo podría haber salido una foto mejor. Quizás le diera una propina a Zabini y a Nott por la hermosa fotografía. ¡Es el día más feliz de mi vida! ¡Los pajaritos cantan, las nubes se levantan! ¡Me están entrando ganas de silbar!. ¡La vida puede ser maravillosa!

—¿No estás contento por tu hermano? ¡Soy famoso como tu amigo Potter! Alegra esa cara. —dije sonriendo.

Él sin embargo siguió con su cara mustia. Mmmm, en la última semana Draco me había seguido como una lapa. Creí que se habían solucionado nuestras rencillas, parece ser que me equivoqué.

—¡No ha habido nunca ningún partido de quidditch de instituto que haya sido portada en EL PROFETA! ¡Y ahora, milagrosamente, han decidido cambiar de criterio los responsables del periódico y han decidido que ya es hora! ¡Dime que no has tenido nada que ver! —dijo muy molesto Draco.

—Bueno, es que nunca antes se habían enfrentado el heredero de Slytherin y el elegido que derrotó a Voldemort. —dije aparentando inocencia. —No he tenido nada que ver. —mentí sonriendo.

—Ya, claro. ¿Y cómo han conseguido esa fotografía? —me preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

—No te quiero mentir. Esa portada no es fruto de la casualidad. Quizás ha ayudado el hecho que mandara ayer una lechuza al director de EL PROFETA con un sobre con 1.000 galeones y las fotografías que hicieron Zabini y Nott. —dije.

—¿Le has sobornado? —preguntó indignado Draco

—Buff, soborno es una palabra muy fuerte. Yo no lo llamaría soborno, yo lo llamaría donación interesada. —dije mientras me limaba las uñas.

—¡Eso es soborno!— concluyó Draco

—Mmmm, sí. Básicamente sí. ¿Pero que más da? ¡Lo importante es que con esto todo volverá a ser como antes! ¡Incluso mejor que antes! —dije sonriendo

—Creí que te jugaste el cuello porque te hacía falta dinero, no para volver a la cima de Slytherin y volver a comportarte como un cabrón con aquellos que no son como tú. —dijo apenado.

—¡Y necesitaba el dinero! —exclamé.

—Sí claro, por eso vas regalando dinero a diestro y siniestro. Primero te gastas 200 galeones en las cámaras de Blaise y Theo y ahora sobornas al director de EL PROFETA. —dijo Draco.

—Para ganar, primero hay que gastar. Además, no te preocupes. He ganado dinero con esto a pesar de mis gastos. —dije mientras me dirigía al baño a lavarme los dientes.

—¿Cuánto? —preguntó Draco

—¿Ahora quieres saber mi contabilidad, Draco? . —dije con una sonrisa burlona.

—¿Cuánto? —repitió Draco

—Está bien, está bien. Veamos ... ingresos: 624 galeones por las comisiones y 2.215 galeones por ganar la apuesta de que vencía Slytherin, total 2.839 galeones. Gastos: 500 galeones por la deuda que tenía con Parkinson más otros 100 por intereses, además del soborno de 400 galeones para que me dejara jugar de titular Flint, por no hablar de los 200 galeones por las cámaras de Nott y Zabini, y a todo esto se suma los 100 galeones que le di a cada miembro del equipo por la victoria por lo que son 600 y por último mi pequeño soborno de 1.000 a EL PROFETA, mmmm, todo ello suma 2.800 galeones de gastos. —dije.

Comprobé mentalmente que no me había dejado nada.

—Resumiendo 2.839 de ingresos y 2.800 de gastos, lo que me da una ganancia de 39 galeones (unos 390 euros). No está mal. —dije mientras ponía pasta de dientes al cepillo.

—¿Te has jugado tu vida por 39 míseros galeones? —dijo Draco a punto de estallar

—Si lo dices así me hace quedar muy mal, pero ... —me interrumpió Draco haciéndome un gesto con la mano.

—¡Eres un miserable, ya no sólo hablo de ti! ¡Has jugado con el futuro de Blaise, Theo y los gemelos Weasley no porque necesitaras dinero, sino para volver a la cima! ¡Tratas a todo el mundo como si fueran peones de un gigantesco ajedrez mágico! —dijo Draco alzando la voz.

—En primer lugar. Nott, Zabini y las comadrejas conocían los riesgos y aún así aceptaron. Yo no les obligué a nada, ellos han ganando mucho más dinero que yo. En segundo lugar, es cierto que la mayoría de la gente me importa una mierda y las trato como medios para conseguir fines. Pero hay gente que me importa y no las trato como peones, como por ejemplo a ti que te trato como a mi hermano. En tercer lugar, ¿desde cuándo te importa cómo trate a la gente? Somos Malfoy, usamos a la gente. Está en nuestro ADN. —dije empezando a molestarme la actitud de santo que estaba teniendo Draco.

—Desde el momento en que tratas así a gente que me importa. A pesar de nuestras diferencias recientes, sigo considerando a Blaise y a Theo como mis amigos. Y con los gemelos Weasley no he tenido mucho trato, pero son simpáticos y buena gente. No se merecen que los trates así. —me sermoneó Draco.

—Mira Draco, estaba teniendo un día cojonudo así que no me vengas a estropearlo con tus sermones de Santa Teresa de Calcuta a darme lecciones de moral. Ya hablaremos luego que me voy a cepillar los dientes. —dije tratando de cortar la conversación. No me gustaba por donde estaba yendo.

—¡No! —gritó Draco. —Antes has dicho que no me tratas como un peón. ¡Pues no es cierto! ¡Me peleé con Harry y le di un ultimátum para que no jugara el partido por ti!

—Así que por eso no quería jugar ... ¡Yo no te pedí que hicieras nada! —dije molesto.

—No directamente, pero cuando me dijiste que si perdías recibirías más de 80 puñetazos si perdías, sabías que no me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados. ¡Me manipulaste, sutilmente, pero me manipulaste! —dijo Draco a punto de llorar.

¿Sería cierto que yo lo estaba manipulando sin saberlo? No, era Draco quién se estaba imaginado cosas, yo quería que Potter jugara.

—Jajaja. Deja de intentar jugar al detective porque se te da mal. Yo quería que Potter jugara para que el mundo viera lo que estás viendo ahora mismo. —dije señalando el periódico. — Es más, casi me fastidias el plan ya que se negaba a jugar. Tuve que sacar el tema de la sangresucia de su madre para que el cara rajada de tu amigo jugara.

—Increíble. Ya no sólo te conformas con insultar a mis amigos, ahora también tienes que insultar a sus familias. ¿Tanto les odias? ¿O es que al que verdaderamente odias es a mí porque padre y madre me tratan mejor que a ti a pesar que eres el primogénito? ¿Tienes celos de mi y por eso te dedicas a joder a mis amigos? —me preguntó expulsando su rabia contenida.

Se estaba pasando de la raya. Nunca pensé que mi hermano pudiera irritarme tanto.

—¿Celos de ti? ¡No me hagas reír, Draco! ¡Soy mejor que tú en todos los aspectos! ¡Soy más fuerte que tú, se volar mejor que tú, soy más importante que tú, joder incluso soy más guapo que tú! —dije arrepintiéndome al instante de esas palabras, así que traté de calmarme y explicarle lo mucho que me importa. —Antes me has dicho que me he jugado la vida para volver a la cima, eso era un añadido, ¡lo he hecho por ti, Draco! ¡Para protegerte! Dices que tengo celos de ti, pero ¿que pensaría padre si se enterara que eres amigo de una sangresucia? Con esto nadie hablará de ti, sólo de mi. La atención recae en mí.—

—¡Deja de mentir! ¡Esto lo has hecho solo por ti! ¡No te he pedido nada, y no necesito tu ayuda con padre! ¡Pensaba decirle en Navidad cuando volviera a casa acerca de Hermione así que no te molestes en seguir jodiendo a mis amigos para protegerme! —dijo marchándose a toda prisa de la habitación

Me entró un nudo en la garganta. Me estaba entrando un ataque de pánico, me toqué el pecho respirando con dificultad.

—¡DRACOOOOOOO, DRACO! —traté de llamar sin éxito a mi hermano. —¡Draco, por favor no le digas nada a padre, por favor! —mis súplicas se las llevaron el viento ya que Draco ya se encontraba muy lejos de la habitación.

Mierda, ¡ese loco insensato! ¡Ahora que por fin había arreglado todo! ¡Se empeña en ponerme las cosas difíciles! No pienso dejar que Draco pase por lo que yo he pasado.

Joder, con lo contento que estaba hace menos de 10 minutos. ¡Yo me cago en los pajaritos, en las nubes y en todo lo que se menea! ¡Así es imposible tener un día tranquilo!


	76. VIOLET 14

_pichonsito23: Gracias por tu review. Justo cuando todo estaba saliendo a pedir de boca de Taurus, Draco tiene que estropearlo todo queriendo ser sincero XD._

 _Un abrazo_

 **Todos los personajes y la historia pertenecen a JK Rowling**

 **POV VIOLET POTTER 14**

Si digo que estoy enfadada sería quedarme muy corta. ¡Estoy cabreadísima! Empiezo a sospechar que un perro me ha pegado la rabia.

¡Cómo se atreve ese imbécil, presuntuoso, soberbio y mal nacido de sacar el tema de nuestra madre para hacer que Harry juegue ese dichoso partido de quidditch! Me las pagará. No sé cuando ni cómo, pero Taurus Malfoy me las pagará por atreverse a ofender a mi madre.

Harry me ha contado la explicación del porqué de su cambio de opinión de jugar el partido. Lágrimas de tristeza y rabia le resbalaban de las mejillas mientras me contaba la historia. Cualquier atisbo de simpatía que yo pudiera tener por el hermano de Draco se evaporó cuando me enteré de lo que le dijo Taurus a mi mellizo.

Necesito calmarme, ¿y qué mejor manera de calmarme que pegarle cuatro gritos al mezquino de Taurus? Es por eso que me estoy dirigiendo al cuarto de Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini, Nott y Taurus a pesar que soy una chica.

A paso firme y seguro me dirijo a mi objetivo, cuando veo a Draco correr por los pasillos con los rojos enrojecidos. ¿Estaría llorando?

—¡Draco! —intenté llamarle. Pero me ignoró, no se si a propósito o porque no se había percatado de mi presencia.

¿Que le habrá pasado? Noto un fuerte contacto en el hombro que hace tambalearme. Alguien me había empujado. No le veo la cara, solo su cabellera. Pero ese peinado a lo mohicano es inconfundible. Me olvido completamente de Draco y voy corriendo para alcanzarle ya que está caminando a grandes zancadas. Está agitado.

—¡CONTIGO QUERÍA HABLAR YO! —le grité enojada cogiéndole de la túnica.

—¿Eh? —Taurus se volteó para ver quién le había agarrado—. No estoy de humor, traidora. Así que será mejor que me sueltes. —dijo amenazante Taurus.

—¿Y qué harás si no te suelto? ¿Insultar a mi madre? —pregunté retóricamente. —Aunque bueno, eso ya lo has hecho con Harry. Conmigo te toca que hables de mi padre. —dije sarcásticamente.

—Te he dicho que no estoy de humor. —dijo Taurus soltando mi agarre con brusquedad. —No tengo ganas de hablar de tus dramas familiares, suficiente tuve ayer con tu hermano. —

Taurus reanudó su camino. Mientras andaba iba girando la cabeza en todas direcciones. Estaba buscando algo ... o a alguien.

—¡Quiero que te disculpes, Taurus! —dije mientras trotaba siguiendo su estela. No podía mantener su ritmo caminando, mis piernas eras más cortas que las suyas.

—No me hagas reír. Yo no pido perdón. Nunca. —dijo de manera distraída mientras seguía mirando con la cabeza por todos lados.

Me fijé de reojo en la cara de Taurus. Estaba sudando, pero no por el esfuerzo físico de la caminata que estábamos teniendo por todo el castillo. Parecía que estaba ¿preocupado?. Primero Draco con los ojos rojos corriendo y ahora Taurus con esta extraña actitud. No hacía falta ser Einstein para saber que ambas cosas estaban relacionadas.

—¿Estás buscando a Draco, verdad? —pregunté a Taurus. Éste se detuvo de golpe haciendo que me chocara con su espalda.

—¿Sabes dónde está? —me preguntó Taurus mirándome con intensidad.

—Dime qué ha pasado. —dije.

—Eso a ti no te importa. ¿Sabes donde está o no? —me volvió a preguntar el pelinegro elevando algo el tono.

—No. Pero me imagino dónde puede estar. Le he visto antes con los ojos enrojecidos. Así que estará desahogándose en un sitio en el que nadie pueda molestarlo. —dije.

—¿Y dónde coño está ese sitio? —preguntó Taurus que estaba empezando a perder los nervios.

—Primero dime qué ha sucedido y luego ya decidiré si te lo digo o no.

—No me vaciles, traidora. —dijo con una postura amenazadora señalándome con el índice. —¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no estoy de humor? Dime de una puta vez dónde está ese sitio sino quieres acabar en la enfermería con tu hermano, niñata.—

—Me sacas menos de 11 meses, si yo soy una niñata tú también eres un niñato. —dije mientras le sacaba la lengua.

Taurus arqueó una ceja, sorprendido por mi actitud. No fue una actitud muy madura por mi parte, la verdad. Ahora la sorprendida era yo al ver cómo Taurus estaba teniendo una ataque de risa.

—¿He dicho algo gracioso? —pregunté algo molesta. Taurus recobró la compostura y me sonrió burlonamente.

—¿Te amenazo con mandarte al hospital y lo que te indigna es que te haya llamado niñata? Eres un bicho raro, traidora. —dijo Taurus.

—Sé que no me golpearías. Eres un cretino y otras muchas cosas, pero sé que no me golpearías. —dije segura.

—¿Crees que porque eres una chica no te haría daño? No me conoces, Potter. —dijo Taurus con su característica sonrisa ladeada.

—Te conozco lo suficiente, Taurus. Sé que te preocupas por tu hermano y es por eso que nunca me harías daño. Porque soy su amiga. Así que si has dejado de lanzar amenazas vacías, ¿por qué no me dices que ha pasado esta vez entre vosotros? —pregunté.

—Pues te recuerdo que al hermano de tu amigo le diste un guantazo. Bastante fuerte, he de decir. —dijo Taurus con el ceño fruncido.

Rodé los ojos. Sí que le di un buen tortazo. Se lo merecía y a punto ha estado de llevarse otro hoy.

—En fin, es cierto que Draco te considera como una amiga. Así que te lo diré a ver si puedes ayudarme con este problema. —continuó Taurus. Posteriormente emitió un suspiro y se sentó en el suelo apoyándose la espalda en la pared del pasillo. —Básicamente hemos discutido y ahora el cabezón de Draco quiere contarle a mis padres cuando regresemos a la mansión que la sangresucia es su amiga. Justo ahora que había conseguido que nadie prestara atención a vuestro grupito de amigos. —

—¿Es por eso que has tramado todo el rollo ese de las apuestas de quidditch? ¿Para proteger a Draco? —pregunté a Taurus.

—Hay otros motivos, pero principalmente esa es la razón. —suspiró Taurus.

Me sorprendió la razón, pero no mucho. Taurus puede ser muy retorcido y muy cruel, pero con su familia es muy protector.

—¿Y bien? —me preguntó Taurus.

—¿Eh?¿Y bien qué? —dije.

—Ahora que sabes que ha pasado dime donde crees que está Draco. —me ordenó Taurus mientras se levantaba del suelo.

—Será mejor que no te lo diga. —dije.

—No me jodas, Violet. —dijo Taurus apretando los puños por la rabia.

—Cálmate, fiera. Si te ve ahora, querrá aún más desafiarte. Iré a verle yo y le haré entrar en razón. —expliqué.

—¿Por qué harías eso por mi? No somos los mejores amigos precisamente ... —dijo extrañado Taurus.

—No lo hago por ti, lo hago por Draco. Draco me ha contado lo que te ha hecho tu padre cuando creyó que habías forzado que fuera amigo de Hermione para favorecer a Slytherin. No quiero que a Draco le pase lo mismo que a ti. —dije. Taurus hizo una mueca de disgusto. No le hacía gracia que Draco contara sus problemas familiares. —No quiere que le pase lo mismo que a mi y a Harry.—lo último lo dije en un murmullo casi inaudible.

—¿No quieres que le pase lo mismo que a ti a tu hermano? ¿A que te refieres? —preguntó Taurus acercándose a mí.

—No eres el único que vive con adultos violentos. —dije dándole la espalda no queriendo profundizar.

—Te debo una, Violet. —fue lo último que le oí.

Me limpié una lágrima al recordar algunos episodios violentos de Vernon y Petunia contra nosotros. No era el momento de ponerse triste. Tengo que ayudar a Draco, y si mis instintos no me engañan, creo que se encuentra en el baño de Myrtle.


	77. DRACO 19

_Pableroski: Es una relación peculiar la que mantienen Violet y Taurus. Aunque ahora que Taurus vuelve a la cima se puede torcer todo por terceras personas._

 _pichonsito23: Draco está entre la espada y la pared, por un lado no quiere renegar de sus amigos, y por el otro no quiere disgustar a sus padres contando la verdad. Taurus hará todo lo posible para ocultar la verdad el mayor tiempo posible y cree necesario sincerarse con Violet para conseguir su objetivo._

 _Un abrazo y gracias por vuestras reviews. Nos vemos._

 **Todos los personajes y la historia pertenecen a JK Rowling**

 **POV DRACO MALFOY 19**

Cuando creo que me puedo reconciliar con Taurus, me entero de las barbaridades que hace. Es como si diera un paso adelante y dos pasos atrás.

—Draco, ¿podemos hablar? —oí la voz de Violet.

—Violet ... ¿qué haces aquí? —pregunté mientras me limpiaba una lágrima con el dorso de la mano.

—Eso me tocaría preguntar a mi. Este es el baño de chicas ... a todo esto, ¿dónde está Myrtle? —preguntó Violet.

—Perdí un poco los estribos y le grité. Se ha marchado llorando. —dije.

—¿Un poco? —me preguntó Violet.

—Bastante. —admití.

—He hablado con Taurus... —empezó Violet

—No quiero hablar sobre ese tema. —dije secamente interrumpiéndola.

—Draco, Taurus tiene razón ...—dijo Violet

—Ya he tenido suficiente con él. Si supieras lo que sé...—dije.

—Sé que sacó el tema de mi madre para que jugara Harry y que insultó tanto a Harry como a ella.

—¿Lo sabes y aún así te pones de su parte? —pregunté indignado.

—Esto no se trata de lo mal que se ha portado Taurus. Se trata de ti. Si les cuentas lo de Hermione a tu padre ... —vi como empezaba a temblar Violet. —No quiero que te hagan daño, Draco.—

—No quiero mentir sobre mis amistades, Violet. —dije apenado por ver a Violet así

—Y no te pido que mientas. Simplemente no les digas nada, omite la verdad. Solo pensar que podrías pasar por el mismo calvario que yo ...Hazlo por mí , ¿vale? —me pidió con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Si me pones esa carita de perrito abandonado ...—dije sonriendo. — ...Está bien, tú ganas ...

—Gracias, gracias. —dijo Violet mientras nos fundíamos en un abrazo.

—Siento fastidiar este momento de exaltación de la amistad, pero me muero de hambre. —dije, mis tripas empezaron a rugir.

—¿No me digas? —preguntó sarcásticamente Violet. —No lo había notado.

Tenía que pedir perdón a Harry por el ultimátum que le hice y por haber antepuesto al manipulador de mi hermano. En el comedor vi que Hermione, Ron y Harry no estaban. Era tarde así que no me extrañó no verlos. Las disculpas tendrían que esperar a mañana.

Violet y yo nos sentamos para variar en la mesa de Slytherin. No quedaban muchos alumnos a estas horas, pero los pocos que quedaban se giraron para vernos sorprendidos. Taurus me miró desde la distancia, se levantó y se acercó a nosotros.

—Draco ... —interrumpí a Taurus.

—Antes que digas nada. Violet me ha convencido y no voy a decir nada. Pero tampoco mentiré, si me pregunta padre directamente. No voy a renegar de mis amigos. —dije seriamente.

—Me es suficiente ... por ahora. —contestó Taurus. —Como te dije antes, te debo una, Violet. —

—¿Podrías pedirle perdón a ella y a Harry? —sugerí.

—Ya le dije a tu amiga que no le pido perdón a nadie. No me voy a disculpar tampoco contigo por las cosas que te dije en el cuarto. No es mi estilo pedir perdón por cosas pasadas. Siempre hay que mirar al futuro, no al pasado. —sentenció Taurus.

—Ya me cobraré la deuda, tenlo por seguro. —dijo Violet mirándole fijamente a la cara.

—Así se habla, serpiente. —dijo Taurus sonriendo. —¿Por qué no os sentáis con ellos? —preguntó Taurus señalando a Theo, Blaise y Daphne.

De nuestro antiguo grupo de amigos no estaban ni Pansy ni Milicent. Que se levantaron nada más vernos y se retiraron para no vernos.

—Nos odian, ¿para qué nos íbamos a sentar con ellos? —preguntó Violet

—Ya no, Violet. Ellos, al igual que yo, han comprendido que no es justo juzgaros por vuestras compañías. Incluso puede que con el tiempo empiecen a tolerar a la sangresucia, la comadreja y el cararajada. —dijo Taurus.

—¿No tendrá nada que ver este cambio de comportamiento en que vuelves a estar en la cima? —preguntó Violet viendo la portada de El Profeta.

—Les he pedido amablemente que recapaciten. Pero sé que antes o después hubieran recapacitado por si mismos sin necesidad de mi pequeño empujón. —contestó Taurus con su sonrisa soberbia.

—No quiero ser amigo de alguien que no respeta a mis amistades, y que solo están dispuestos a no escupirnos porque tú se lo has pedido. —dije seriamente.

—Vamos Draco. Somos de Slytherin. Prejuzgamos a la gente por su origen, sus compañías, por su poder. Es nuestro sello de identidad. Tú eres especial, Draco. Dadles una segunda oportunidad. Yo nunca veré con buenos ojos a esa sangresucia y a la comadreja, pero quizás ellos sí. Es bueno tener más amistades entre los de Slytherin. Tranquilos, yo no estaré molestando, me retiro que tengo cosas que hacer. —dijo Taurus.

—¿Planeas algo, Taurus? —pregunté

—Siempre estoy planeando algo, Draco. —me contestó despidiéndose, se fue del comedor franqueado por Goyle y Crabbe.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a Crabbe y Goyle como lacayos de mi hermano. Estaba claro que Taurus volvía a ser el rey de Slytherin. Al menos entre los de segundo año.


	78. TAURUS 20

**Todos los personajes y la historia pertenecen a JK Rowling**

 **POV TAURUS MALFOY 20**

Es curioso como puede cambiar un partido de quidditch la vida de una persona. Ayer mismo por la mañana era un marginado. Hoy, los miembros de quidditch, Goyle, Crabbe, Nott, ZAbini, Parkinson, Greengrass, Bulstrode y medio Slytherin están comiendo de la palma de mi mano

Antes le he dicho a Draco que siempre estoy planeando algo. Si no lo hago yo, ¿quién lo va a hacer por mi? Mi cabecita me ha salvado en más de una ocasión. Mi último plan ha sido convencer a Nott, Zabini y Greengrass que vuelvan a ser amigos de Draco y de Violet. No lo he conseguido con Parkinson y Bulstrode. Se niegan a aceparlos mientras sigan tratando con una sangresucia. No las puedo culpar. Si Draco no fuera mi hermano, yo mismo les haría la vida imposible tanto a Draco como a Violet.

Cuando la gente vea que Nott, Zabini y Greengrass están de buenas con Violet y Draco, menos importancia le darán a que pasen tiempo con los leones. Mi plan no acaba aquí, pienso pedirles a esos tres, incluso obligarlos si es necesario, a que se relacionen también con el niño maravilla, la comadreja y la sangresucia. Es la coartada perfecta para cuando padre se entere de las amistades de Draco, haré que crea que solo se relaciona con ellos por estudios. Al fin y al cabo, Nott y la sangresucia son muy listos. Solo me falta conseguir que cuando llegue ese momento, Draco esté dispuesto a mentir. Al igual que le debo una a Violet, haré que Draco me deba una a mi.

Pero ahora que se han solucionado mis problemas, es hora de empezar a usar mi cabeza para acorralar a Dumbledore. El monstruo ha vuelto a atacar a otro sangresucia, uno de Ravenvlaw de cuyo nombre no recuerdo. Si averiguo quien ha abierto la cámara, tendré más munición contra Dumbledore para usarla en mi guerra contra él.

Aunque eso tendrá que esperar. Antes tengo que ayudar a Lana Sisterfall, una alumna rubia de 5º de Slytherin. Resulta que su novio, bueno, exnovio Sasha Flanagan, un guaperas de 6º de Hufflepuff que tiene menos cerebro que Crabbe y Goyle, le puso los cuernos con una muggle este verano. Al muy gilipollas se le escapó la semana pasada la infidelidad en una fiesta con el equipo de quidditch. Es una afrenta imperdonable según Sisterfall. Lo imperdonable fue que Lana se liara con un imbécil cómo él. En fin, cada cual tiene su gusto.

Ahora tengo que darle una lección. Es una lata, a mi no me ha hecho nada y no me apetece que crezca la diana en mi espalda. Es un milagro que ningún profesor, salvo Snape, me haya hecho preguntas sobre las apuestas a quidditch. Solo me queda rezar y cubrir mis actos para no dejar huella de lo que voy a hacer.

Flint me ha dicho que Sasha está en el baño de chicos del quinto piso. Le he pedido si quiere acompañarme a darle su merecido. El muy cobarde se ha negado. Aunque yo en su posición también me hubiera negado, para que nos vamos a engañar. Cumplir los caprichos de una exnovia celosa. Me he convertido en un recadero. Es una putada, pero si quiero seguir ganando popularidad y conservar mi corona, tengo que hace trabajos de mierda y correr riesgos como éste.

En mi misión me acompañan Crabbe y Goyle, que desde hoy, vuelven a ser mis gorilas.

—Crabbe quédate fuera y no dejes que nadie entre. —ordené

—¿Y como hago eso? No me veo capaz de impedir que alguien mayor o algún profesor entre ...—preguntó Crabbe inocentemente.

—Vomita en la entrada y así ningún alumno querrá entrar al ver tal asquerosidad. Y si viene un profesor, le pides que te lleve a la enfermería. —dije con una sonrisa siniestra.

—Pero, pero ... no tengo ganas de vomitar. —tartamudeó con miedo Crabbe.

—Pues te metes los putos dedos en la garganta hasta provocarte el vómito. Eso o te lanzo un hechizo para enfermarte. —dije.

—No, no. No hace falta. Me provoco el vómito ...—dijo Crabbe poniéndose los dedos en la boca

—¡Pero ahora no, subnormal! No quiero verte potar. Espérate a que entremos Goyle y yo. —hice un gesto a Goyle para que me siguiera.

Entramos al aseo y cerramos. Oí débilmente las arcadas de Crabbe. Sonreí, satisfecho que me obedeciera. No parecía que hubiera nadie en el cuarto de baño. Si de verdad Flanagan está aquí solo podía estar en el retrete con la puerta cerrada. Acerqué mi oreja a la puerta y escuché gemidos. ¿Se estaba enrollando con una alumna? Golpeé con los nudillos la puerta. Los gemidos se detuvieron de repente.

—¿Qué ...? ¡Está ocupado! —oí la voz de un varón. No sabía el tono de voz de Flanagan, pero muy probablemente era él.

—Flanagan, tenemos que hablar —dije sacando mi varita

—¡Te he dicho que estoy ocupado!

—¡Alohomora! —lancé el conjuro y oí como el pestillo de la puerta se movía.

Hice un gesto con la cabeza a Goyle y éste captó mi mensaje y le dio una fuerte patada a la puerta abriéndola . Ahí estaban Flanagan y una sangresucia de Hufflepuff de 4º.

—Aaaaaa—chilló la sangresucia cubriendo sus vergüenzas.

—Tengo que tratar un asunto con Flanagan, así que pírate sangresucia. —vi como la sangresucia buscaba con la mirada a Flanagan, esperando a que éste reaccionara. Se había quedado de piedra. —¡AHORA!—ordené.

Por fin me hizo caso, recogió su ropa del suelo y se marchó a toda prisa.

—¿Qué significa esto, Malfoy? —alzó una mano para recoger su túnica. Se lo pensó dos veces al ver como le apuntaba con mi varita al cuello.

—¿Acaso te he dado permiso para cambiarte, Flanagan? —éste sacudió su cabeza.

Flanagan estaba temblando del miedo. No era raro, aunque me sacaba más de una cabeza, estaba sentado en un retrete con una varita tocándole el cuello. Cualquier alumno de Hogwarts se sentiría igual, por mucho que sólo tuviera 13 años, hacía falta mucho valor para no asustarse ante esta situación. Y no era un simple niño mago de 13 años el que le estaba amenazando. Era yo, Taurus Malfoy Black, el que le estaba amenazando.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya. Estás hecho un casanova ... Primero una sangre pura como Sisterfall, luego una muggle y ahora una sangre sucia. Te falta una squib para cantar BINGO. No sé quien tiene peor gusto. Si ellas por elegirte a ti, o tú al elegirlas a ellas. Que sepas que esto no es nada personal, Sisterfall me ha pedido que te de una paliza y que recupere el reloj que te regaló en vuestro aniversario. —dije impasible.

—¡Por favor, no me hagas daño! ¡Lo siento, lo siento mucho! ¡Hablaré con Lana y le pediré perdón! ¡No tienes porqué hacer esto! —me suplicó Flanagan.

—Pfffff—suspiré— Vayamos por pasos, dame el reloj y luego ya discutiremos lo de la paliza.

—Yo ... yo... lo perdí. —dijo avergonzado Flanagan.

—¿Qué lo has perdido? Eres más tonto de lo que pareces ... Bueno, Sisterfall me dijo que le costó 40 galeones. Dame 40 galeones y te llevaré a ver a Sisterfall, a ver si te perdona. —dije.

—No tengo tanto dinero ... —dijo en un murmullo Flanagan.

—Joder Flanagan, me estás pidiendo a gritos que te dé la paliza.—dije enfadado.

—¡No, no! ¡Lo conseguiré te lo juro! —dijo Flanagan a punto de llorar

No parecía tener casi 17 años. Me estaba dando vergüenza ajena. Rebusqué en su túnica.

—A ver, 1 Galeón, 6 Sickels y 20 Knuts. —conté— Solo te faltan 38 Galeones, 10 Sickels y 9 Knuts. ¿Cómo piensas conseguirlo?—

—¡Cuando regresemos de las vacaciones de Navidad, le pediré dinero a mis padres! — dijo esperanzado Flanagan.

—Mmm, eso es demasiado tiempo. —se me encendió una bombilla en la cabeza—. No hace falta que pagues la diferencia, yo cubriré tu deuda por ti. —

Aún me quedaban 39 galeones del partido de quidditch. Con lo que tenía Flanagan, después de pagar a Sisterfall los 40 galeones sólo me sobrarían 6 Sickels y 20 Knuts. Incluso la pobretona comadreja tendría más dinero que yo.

—¡Gracias, gracias! ¡Eres muy amable! —dijo son una sonrisa Flanagan.

—Yo no hago esto porque me caigas bien. Sé que eres muy conocido entre los alumnos de Gryffindor, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw. Con tu sonrisa bobalicona y tu buena apariencia no me extraña. No soy el alumno más popular entre los leones, los tejones y las águilas. Necesito a un aliado para que me cuente chismes de esas casas. Y ahí es donde entras tú. —dije sonriendo con falsedad. —No es un mal trato. —

—Lo que tu digas, pero por favor ¡no me pegues! —rogó Flanagan.

—Que pesado eres. Que no te voy a pegar. —dije rodando los ojos. —Bueno, vístete y vayamos a ver a Sisterfall. —

Un minuto después salimos del cuarto de baño, por suerte me acordé a tiempo que Crabbe había vomitado y no pisé su vómito.

—Joder, que puto asco. —dije tapándome la nariz.— ¿Qué mierdas has comido para soltar tremenda asquerosidad, Crabbe?

—Yo ... yo... —tartamudeó Crabbe.

—Da igual, prefiero no saberlo. —dije pensándomelo mejor.

Fuimos los cuatro hasta las escaleras para bajar al cuarto piso. A mitad de camino, me di cuenta que no recordaba donde estaba Sisterfall. Quizás Goyle o Crabbe lo sepan. Aunque lo dudo mucho.

—Goyle ...—de repente Goyle empujó a Flanagan por las escaleras, rodando éste sin control hasta llegar al cuarto piso. —¿A ti qué cojones te pasa? —pregunté muy enfadado cogiendo a Goyle del cuello de la camisa.

—Me has hecho la señal, así que le he empujado. —dijo el psicópata de Goyle.

—¿Señal? ¿Qué señal? ¿De que mierdas ...? —fui interrumpido al escuchar los sollozos de Flanagan.

—Auuuu, me duele, me duele mucho. —se quejó Flanagan. Parecía que tenía una pierna rota y un hombro dislocado.

—Al menos sigue vivo. —me acerqué a Flanagan— ¡De esto ni una palabra, Flanagan! Te has tropezado, esa es la historia que contarás cada vez que te pregunten. Recuerda que ahora somos aliados. No quieras de enemigo a un Malfoy, Sasha.—

—¡Si! Si! ¡por favor, llévame a la enfermería! —suplicó Flanagan.

—Crabbe acompáñalo a la enfermería. Tú, Goyle, busca a la sangre sucia con la que se estaba enrollando y que sepa que su amorcito se ha tropezado. Si empieza a hacer preguntas, recuérdala que la hemos visto enrollándose con él y quizás Sisterfall quiera saber esa información. —ordené. —Yo me voy a dar una ducha. —

Vaya mierda. Y yo que quería no asumir riesgos. Bueno, viendo el lado positivo, Flanagan estará aterrorizado de por vida cada vez que me vea. Hará lo que yo diga siempre que lo desee. Otro peón a mi disposición a usar en mi guerra contra Dumbledore.


	79. HERMIONE 19

_pichonsito23: La información es poder, amiga mía XD._

 _Un abrazo._

 **Todos los personajes y la historia pertenecen a JK Rowling**

 **POV HERMIONE GRANGER 19**

El lunes siguiente, dos días después del partido entre Slytherin y Gryffindor, Harry, Ron, Violet y yo cruzábamos el vestíbulo cuando vimos a un puñado de gente que se agolpaba delante del tablón de anuncios para leer un pergamino que acababan de colgar. Seamus Finnigan y Dean Thomas nos hacían señas, entusiasmados.

—¡Van a abrir un club de duelo! —dijo Seamus—. ¡La primera sesión será esta noche! No me importaría recibir unas clases de duelo, podrían ser útiles en estos días...—

—¿Por qué? ¿Acaso piensas batirte contra el monstruo de Slytherin? —preguntó Ron.

—Podría ser útil —dije cuando nos dirigíamos a cenar—. ¿Vamos?

—¡Sí! —exclamó Violet entusiasmada. —Voy a avisar a Draco. — y después de eso se fue a su sala común.

No veía a Draco desde el partido de quidditch. Harry y Draco tenían asuntos pendientes que arreglar, por eso no me disgustó demasiado ver que nos estaba evitando estos dos días. Los chicos son muy tercos y nadie quiere disculparse el primero.

Harry y Ron se mostraron completamente a favor, así que aquella noche, a las ocho, nos dirigimos deprisa al Gran Comedor. Las grandes mesas de comedor habían desaparecido, y había una tarima dorada, iluminada por miles de velas que flotaban en el aire. El techo volvía a ser negro, y la mayor parte de los alumnos parecían haberse reunido debajo de él, portando sus varitas mágicas y entusiasmados.

—Me pregunto quién nos enseñará —dije, mientras nos internábamos en la alborotada multitud—. Alguien me ha dicho que Flitwick fue campeón de duelo cuando era joven, quizá sea él.

—Con tal de que no sea... —Harry empezó una frase que terminó en un gemido.

Gilderoy Lockhart se encaminaba a la tarima, lucía resplandeciente en su túnica, noté como se dibujaba una sonrisa en mi cara. Pero cuando vi quien lo acompañaba, Snape, se me borró la sonrisa de inmediato

Lockhart rogó silencio con un gesto del brazo.

—¡Venid aquí, acercaos! ¿Me ve todo el mundo? ¿Me oís todos? ¡Estupendo! El profesor Dumbledore me ha concedido permiso para abrir este modesto club de duelo, con la intención de prepararos a todos vosotros por si algún día necesitáis defenderos tal como me ha pasado a mí en incontables ocasiones, para más detalles, consultad mis obras. —dijo Lockhart. — Permitidme que os presente a mi ayudante, el profesor Snape —continuó Lockhart, con una amplia sonrisa—. Él dice que sabe un poquito sobre el arte de batirse, y ha accedido desinteresadamente a ayudarme en una pequeña demostración antes de empezar. Pero no quiero que os preocupéis los más jóvenes: no os quedaréis sin profesor de Pociones después de esta demostración, ¡no temáis!—

—¿No estaría bien que se mataran el uno al otro? —susurró Ron a Harry al oído. Le di un codazo nada amigable en el costado a Ron. —¡Ay! Eso duele, Hermione ...—

Me fijé a lo lejos que Draco y Violet estaban con Zabini, Greengrass y Nott. Violet nos contó que desde ayer habían retomado la relación con el trío de Slytherin. Taurus estaba cerca de donde se encontraba Snape con los brazos cruzados, y a sus lados se encontraban Parkinson, Bulstrode, Goyle y Crabbe.

En el labio superior de Snape se apreciaba una especie de mueca de desprecio al oír las palabras de Lockhart. Lockhart y Snape se encararon y se hicieron una reverencia. O, por lo menos, la hizo Lockhart, con mucha floritura de la mano, mientras Snape movía la cabeza de mal humor. Luego alzaron sus varitas mágicas frente a ellos, como si fueran espadas.

—Como veis, sostenemos nuestras varitas en la posición de combate convencional —explicó Lockhart a la silenciosa multitud—. Cuando cuente tres, haremos nuestro primer embrujo. Pero claro está que ninguno de los dos tiene intención de matar.—

—Yo no estaría tan seguro ... —susurró Harry.

—Una..., dos... y tres.—dijo Lockhart.

Ambos alzaron las varitas y las dirigieron a los hombros del contrincante.

— _¡Expelliarmus!_ — gritó Snape.

Resplandeció un destello de luz roja, y Lockhart despegó en el aire, voló hacia atrás, salió de la tarima, pegó contra el muro y cayó resbalando por él hasta quedar tendido en el suelo.

Draco y algunos Slytherin vitorearon. Me molestó su actitud. Sé que Snape es su padrino, pero aún así no hubiera estado de más que se preocupara un poco por el por el pobre Lockhart. Me puse de puntillas para tratar de ver si se encontraba bien el profesor.

—¿Creéis que estará bien? —pregunté.

—¿A quién le preocupa? —dijeron Harry y Ron al mismo tiempo.

Emití un gruñido molesto ¿Por qué a nadie le cae bien el profesor Lockhart? Con lo simpático, amable y bueno que es. Quizás sea envidia. Eso es.

Lockhart se puso de pie con esfuerzo. Se le había caído el sombrero.

—¡Bueno, ya lo habéis visto! —dijo Lockhart, tambaleándose al volver a la tarima—. Eso ha sido un encantamiento de desarme; como podéis ver, he perdido la varita... ¡Ah, gracias, señorita Brown! Sí, profesor Snape, ha sido una excelente idea enseñarlo a los alumnos, pero si no le importa que se lo diga, era muy evidente que iba a atacar de esa manera. Si hubiera querido impedírselo, me habría resultado muy fácil. Pero pensé que sería instructivo dejarles que vieran...—

Snape parecía dispuesto a matarlo.

—¡Saquemos un par de voluntarios! Ehh, Harry Potter y Ron Weasley adelante...—continuó Lockhart.

Ron y Harry se abrieron paso entre la multitud, me fijé que También Taurus se abría paso y le susurraba algo en el oído a Snape. Solo alcancé a escuchar tres palabras _pajaritos_ y _dirección adecuada_.

—La varita de Weasley arruina la más sencilla de las fórmulas. Mandaríamos a Potter al hospital en una caja de cerillas. ¿Puedo sugerirle a alguien de mi propia casa? —preguntó sin esperar respuesta por parte de Lockhart. —¿Taurus Malfoy, tal vez?—

Taurus Malfoy se acercó a la tarima pavoneándose y sonriendo. La sala se llenó de cuchicheos.

—Taurus Malfoy contra Harry Potter. Potter querrá venganza por la humillación sufrida en el partido de quidditch. —dijo un alumno de Ravenclaw.

—Adelante Potter, ¡dale una lección a esa serpiente! —chilló un alumno de Gryffindor.

—¡Malfoy, demuestra quien es el rey!. —bramó un alumno de Slytherin.

—¡MALFOY! ¡POTTER! ¡MALFOY! ¡POTTER! —el Gran Comedor alternaba los vitores a uno u otro contricante. Siendo Harry animado por los alumnos de Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y Gryffindor, y Taurus por los alumnos de Slytherin.

Aunque había dos de ellos que no le animaban. Violet y Draco. Violet tenía las manos entrelazadas como si estuviera rezando y se movía nerviosa. Draco puso una mano en su cara, parecía tan o incluso más preocupado que Violet. ¿Sería preocupación por Taurus o por Harry? Mi instinto me decía que era por Harry. Por lo que nos ha contado alguna que otra vez Draco, Taurus es un experto en duelos, en cambio para Harry va a ser su primer duelo.

Tragué saliva nerviosa, esto no va a acabar bien.

—¡SILENCIO TODO EL MUNDO! —ordenó gritando Snape. Los alumnos le hicieron caso y solo se oía la respiración de la gente y los pasos de los dos contrincantes en el duelo que se dirigían al centro de la tarima

Unos segundos después, que me parecieron horas, escuché la voz del profesor Lockhart.

—¡Poneos frente a vuestros contrincantes —dijo Lockhart, de nuevo sobre la tarima—, y haced una inclinación!

Harry y Taurus apenas bajaron la cabeza, mirándose fijamente.

—¿Asustado, Potter? —preguntó Taurus sonriendo de lado.

—Más quisieras. Haré que te arrepientas por haber insultado a mi madre. —contestó Harry

—Eso habrá que verse. —dijo Taurus.

Ambos se alejaron dejando una distancia de unos diez metros entre ellos.

—¡Varitas listas! —gritó Lockhart—. Cuando cuente hasta tres, ejecutad vuestros hechizos para desarmar al oponente. Sólo para desarmarlo; no queremos que haya ningún accidente. Una, dos y... tres.—

Harry apuntó la varita hacia los hombros de Taurus, éste en cambio seguía apuntando al suelo con una sonrisa de superioridad en la cara. Quería que Harry le borrara su sonrisa de la cara.

— _¡Rictusempra! —gritó Harry._ Un chorro de luz plateada se dirigía a Taurus.

—¡Protego! —gritó en respuesta Taurus creando un escudo que detuvo el ataque de Harry. —¿Un hechizo para provocarme cosquillas? ¿En serio Potter? Me esperaba algo mejor de ti ... _¡Everte Statum! —_ una luz anaranjada salió de la varita de Taurus impactando en el cuerpo de Harry.

Harry se tambaleó aturdido y aguantaba a duras penas estar de pie.

—¡He dicho sólo desarmarse! —gritó Lockhart. Taurus no le hizo caso y siguió con su ataque

— _¡Tarantallegra! —_ gritó Taurus de nuevo.

Un segundo después, a Harry las piernas se le empezaron a mover a saltos, fuera de control, como si bailaran un baile velocísimo. Taurus y casi todo Slytherin empezaron a reír a carcajadas.

—¡Alto!, ¡alto! —gritó Lockhart, pero Snape se hizo cargo de la situación.

— _¡Finite incantatem!_ —gritó Snape haciéndose cargo de la situación. Los pies de Harry dejaron de bailar. —Podéis retiraros. —

Taurus dejó de reír y vi como se dirigía a su sitio recibiendo palmadas de orgullo por parte de alumnos de Slytherin. A Harry le costó algo más volver con nosotros ya que seguía algo aturdido por el encantamiento.

—Muchachos, muchachos... —decía Lockhart, pasando por entre los estudiantes, —. Creo que será mejor que os enseñe a interceptar los hechizos indeseados . Necesito un par de voluntarios... Longbottom y Finch-Fletchley, ¿qué tal vosotros?

—Mala idea, profesor Lockhart —dijo Snape, —. Longbottom provoca catástrofes con los hechizos más simples. ¿Qué tal Granger y Parkinson? —

—¡Excelente idea! —dijo Lockhart, haciéndonos un gesto para que nos acercáramos al centro del Salón, al mismo tiempo que la multitud se apartaba para dejarnos sitio.

Noté como me costaba respirar, más me costaba al notar la multitud de miradas clavarse en mí. No ayudó el hecho de ver como Parkinson me miraba con odio irracional. Quizás no fue tan buena idea acudir al club de duelo.


	80. DRACO 20

_Pableroski: Decidí cambiar un poco la historia ya que Draco no es el que se enfrenta a Harry. Ahora enseguida verás quien hace el Serpensortia en mi historia._

 _Un abrazo._

 **Todos los personajes y la historia pertenecen a JK Rowling**

 **POV DRACO MALFOY 20**

Esto no puede ser bueno para mi corazón. Primero el duelo de Harry y mi hermano. Y ahora Pansy contra Hermione. Después de Taurus, es probable que Pansy sea la persona que más odie a Hermione. Está Snape para detener el duelo como hizo con Taurus, pero aún así ...

Pansy levantó rápidamente la varita y la dirigió contra Hermione.

— _¡Serpensortia!—_ bramó Pansy.

Hubo un estallido en el extremo de su varita, de ella salía una larga serpiente negra, caía al suelo entre las dos y se erguía, lista para atacar. Todos los que estaban en las primeras filas se echaron atrás gritando y despejaron el lugar en un segundo.

—No te muevas, Granger —dijo Snape —. Me encargaré de ella...

—¡Permitidme! —gritó Lockhart. Blandió su varita apuntando a la serpiente .— _¡Volate Ascendere!_ —y se oyó un disparo. La serpiente, en vez de desvanecerse, se elevó en el aire unos tres metros y volvió a caer al suelo con un chasquido. Furiosa, silbando de enojo, se deslizó derecha hacia Finch-Fletchley y se irguió de nuevo, enseñando los colmillos venenosos.

Vi como Harry, que estaba situado cerca de Finch-Fletchley, se situaba entre Finch y la serpiente y empezaba a hablar en un siniestro idioma. La serpiente se tranquilizó y bajó al suelo mostrándose inofensiva. ¡Era pársel! El idioma de las serpientes. ¡Pero eso es imposible!, creía que sólo los descendientes de Salazar Slytherin tenían la capacidad de hablar pársel.

Harry se giró y sonrió a Justin. Supongo que se esperaría ver a Finch-Fletchley agradecido, pero lo que vio le desconcertó ya que estaba enojado y asustado.

—¿A qué estás jugando? —gritó Justin, y antes de que Harry pudiera contestar, se había dado la vuelta y abandonaba el salón.

Snape se acercó, blandió la varita y gritó:

— _¡Vipera Evanesca!_ —la serpiente desapareció en una pequeña nube de humo negro.

Todo el comedor se quedó mirando a Harry incluyendo a Snape y Lockhart. Uno de los más sorprendidos era Taurus, que tenía la ceja izquierda levantada y una mano en la boca de manera pensativa.

Vi como Ron tiraba de la manga a Harry y lo sacaba del salón, y Hermione se fue con ellos. Hice un gesto a Violet para que me siguiera en su búsqueda.

—¿Sabías que tu mellizo hablas _pársel?—_ pregunté a Violet mientras nos escabullíamos del salón persiguiendo al trío de leones.

—¿Que habla qué? —dijo Violet sin entender.

— _¡Pársel!_ —repetí—. ¡Puede hablar con las serpientes!

—Se lo vi hacer una vez. Una vez, accidentalmente, le echó una boa constrictor a mi primo Dudley en el zoo... Es una larga historia... pero básicamente, Harry me contó que la boa le estaba diciendo que no había estado nunca en Brasil, y la liberó sin proponérselo. Fue antes de saber que éramos magos...

—¿Entendió que una boa constrictor te decía que no había estado nunca en Brasil y no os pareció a ninguno de los dos oportuno contárnoslo a mi, Ron o Hermione? —pregunté algo enfadado por su imprudencia.

—¿Y qué? —preguntó Violet—. Apuesto a que pueden hacerlo montones de personas.

—Desde luego que no —dije—. No es un don muy frecuente. Por no decir que es una cualidad muy rara.—

Nos mantuvimos callados yendo a toda prisa hasta alcanzar a Hermione, Ron y Harry que estaban yendo en dirección al vestíbulo de Gryffindor..

—Harry, hablar pársel no es bueno.—oí a Ron.

—¿Que no es bueno? —dijo Harry, comenzando a enfadarse—. ¿Qué le pasa a todo el mundo?

—¿Te encuentras bien, Harry? —pregunté.

—¿Y tú que haces aquí, Draco? Creí que ya no éramos amigos. —dijo Harry rabioso.

—Entiendo que estés molesto conmigo por poner por delante al manipulador de mi hermano a nuestra amistad haciéndote un ultimátum, sólo para después Taurus te insultara a ti y a tu madre. Te he estado evitando estos días y no me he portado como un amigo. Así que lo siento, Harry. De verdad que lo siento ... —dije arrepentido. —¿Amigos?— pregunté alargando mi brazo.

—Amigos. —Harry ignoró mi mano y me dio un abrazo que yo le devolví.

Vi como Hermione y Ron me sonreían. A ellos tampoco les gustaba vernos peleados a Harry y a mi.

—Yo también me disculpo. Lo he pagado contigo el mal día que he tenido. Después de la paliza que me ha dado Taurus y de ver la cara de asustado de Justin ... No sé, no me esperaba que me lo agradeciera pero tampoco que me viera como a Satanás, si no le hubiera dicho a esa serpiente que no atacara a Justin...—dijo Harry

—¿Eso es lo que le dijiste?—pregunté

—¿Qué pasa? Tú estabas allí... Todos estabais allí, me oísteis. —dijo Harry

—Hablaste en lengua _pársel_ —le dijo Ron—, la lengua de las serpientes. Podías haber dicho cualquier cosa. No te sorprenda que Justin se asustara, parecía como si estuvieras incitando a la serpiente, o algo así. Fue escalofriante.—

Harry y Violet se quedaron con la boca abierta.

—¿Hablé en otra lengua? Pero no comprendo... ¿Cómo puedo hablar en una lengua sin saber que la conozco?—preguntó Harry.

Eso me gustaría saber a mi. Harry no puede ser descendiente de Salazar Slytherin, entonces ¿cómo?

—¿Me quieres decir qué hay de malo en impedir que una serpiente grande y asquerosa arranque a Justin la cabeza de un mordisco? —preguntó Harry—. ¿Qué importa cómo lo hice si con eso evité que Justin no tuviera cabeza?—

—Sí importa —dijo Hermione, hablando por fin, en un susurro—, porque Salazar Slytherin era famoso por su capacidad de hablar con las serpientes. Por eso el símbolo de la casa de Slytherin es una serpiente.—

—Nadie de mi familia es capaz de hablar pársel, y eso que somos una de las familias mágicas más antiguas de Gran Bretaña. De los únicos que he oído que son capaces de hablar en pársel son los herederos de Salazar Slytherin. —dije

—Exactamente —dijo Ron—. Y ahora todo el colegio va a pensar que tú eres su tatara-tatara-tatara-tataranieto o algo así.—

—Pero no lo soy —dijo Harry, sintiendo un inexplicable terror.

—Te costará mucho demostrarlo —dijo Hermione—. Él vivió hace unos mil años, así que bien podrías serlo.

—Pero eso es imposible, si fuera cierto yo también sería capaz de hablar pársel ¿verdad? —dijo Violet preocupada.

—No lo sé, Violet. No lo sé. —dije.


	81. HERMIONE 20

**Todos los personajes y la historia pertenecen a JK Rowling**

 **POV HERMIONE GRANGER 20**

—Olvidémonos por un momento de mi extraña habilidad de hablar con las serpientes. —dijo Harry. —Ahora que estamos los cinco, tenemos que hablar sobre lo que oímos Violet y yo después del partido de quidditch—

—Ufff, se me había olvidado ya eso. No os lo vais a creer, resulta que el motivo por el que no pudimos entrar en el andén 9 y tres cuartos fue por la magia de un elfo. —comentó Violet.

—Y no sólo eso, el que hechizó la bludger loca fue esa criatura. —dijo Harry.

—¿Un elfo doméstico intentó matarte? ¡Eso es imposible! —dijo anonadado Draco, pero después de pensar un poco, añadió. —A no ser que se lo pidiera su amo. ¿Sabéis a que familia de magos pertenece ese elfo?—

—¿Cómo que amo y de qué estás hablando cuando preguntas a qué familia pertenece?—pregunté indignada. —¡Los elfos no son objetos, Draco!—dije enojada y alzando la voz, éste me miró sorprendido y tragó saliva. Cuándo estaba a punto de responderme fue interrumpido por Violet.

—Eso ahora no es importante, Hermione. Contestando a tu pregunta, Draco, no nos dijo quien es su amo. Pero aunque hechizara la bola, su intención no era matar a Harry, si no salvarle la vida.—exclamó Violet

—Así que fue él el que no nos dejó coger el tren y el que te rompió el brazo... —dijo Ron—. ¿Sabes qué, Harry? Si no deja de intentar salvarte la vida, te va a matar. Si le volvéis a ver, decidle que de ahora en adelante le salve la vida a Snape. —dijo Ron de manera sarcástica.

—Atacó a Harry para herirlo y que lo mandaran a casa. Así como también nos impidió entrar en Hogwarts para evitar que lo mataran. —dijo Violet.

—¿Pero quién quiere matar a Harry? —pregunté pasándome un poco el enfado sustituyéndolo por preocupación.

—No lo dijo, pero mencionó que la Cámara de los Secretos había vuelto a abrirse. Así que sospechamos que se refiere al monstruo que esconde la Cámara. —dijo Violet

—Pero el monstruo sólo ataca a hijos de muggles, ¿por qué querría atacar a Harry? —preguntó Ron.

—Eso le pregunté yo, pero no me respondió. —dijo Harry, decepcionado consigo mismo.

—Un momento, has dicho que mencionó que la cámara de los Secretos había vuelto a abrirse ...eso quiere decir ...¡Qué la Cámara de los Secretos ya fue abierta antes! —exclamé sorprendida.

—Eso dijo Dobby ... —expresó Violet encogiéndose de hombros. La cara de Draco se puso aún más pálida de lo que ya era, dio unos pasos hacia atrás tropezándose y cayendo de culo.

—Draco..., ¿estás bien?. —pregunté preocupada acercándome a él, mientras le tendía la mano para que se incorporara.

—¿Dobby? ¿El elfo doméstico se llama Dobby? ¿Estás segura? ¿No lo habrás oído mal, Violet? —preguntó Draco, tartamudeando, ignorándome.

—Mmm, sí. —dijo Violet segura de sí misma. —Estoy convencida, se nombró a sí mismo como Dobby decenas de veces.—

—¿Qué pasa, Draco? —volví a preguntar esperando que esta vez me respondiera.

—Mi familia posee un elfo que se llama Dobby. —dijo Draco temblando, aún en el suelo, mientras me miraba a la cara.

—¡Todo encaja! —dijo Ron con voz de triunfo y sonriente—. Lucius Malfoy abrió la cámara en sus tiempos de estudiante y ahora le ha explicado a su heredero, Taurus, cómo hacerlo. Dobby los pilló hablando y ha advertido a Harry. Está claro. —Tanto Violet como yo le recriminamos su actitud con una mirada intimidante. —Lo siento, es un fastidio descubrir que tu familia son los causantes de éstos ataques, pero sabéis que tengo razón.—dijo Ron, pero esta vez sin sonreír.

—No, no, es imposible ... —dijo Draco con la voz rota.

—Son demasiadas coincidencias. Tu hermano tiene un odio irracional a los hijos de muggles. Es el heredero de tu familia, una de las familias de magos más importantes de la casa Slytherin. Dobby es vuestro elfo, la única manera que pienso en la que se podría enterar antes que nadie de los ataques es porque lo oyó en vuestra casa. —reflexionó en voz alta Harry.

—Ya lo sé... , pero aún así...—dijo abatido Draco.

—Además tú estuviste de acuerdo con nosotros en preguntarle a Taurus usando la poción multijugos. —dijo Ron

—¡Para así descartarlo y pudiéramos descubrir al verdadero culpable! Mi hermano no es un asesino ... —soltó Draco resignándose.

—Aún no ha matado a nadie, Draco. —dije sentándome junto a él. — Quizás tu padre le ha obligado a abrir la cámara. En ese caso, no tiene ninguna culpa. Podemos detenerle, pero para eso necesitamos saber la verdad. —le toqué cariñosamente el hombro mientras le sonreía. Draco me devolvió la sonrisa, pero sus ojos no acompañaban la sonrisa. Seguía estando triste. —

Nos fuimos al baño de Myrtle la Llorona a continuar avanzando en nuestra poción multijugos.

—Me gustaría que Dobby te hubiera dicho qué monstruo hay en ella. Me gustaría saber cómo es posible que nadie se lo haya encontrado merodeando por el colegio. Un momento ..., —a Ron se le encendió una bombilla— ¿por qué no llamas a Dobby y haces que te lo cuente todo? —

Todos le miramos sorprendidos, ¡era una magnífica idea! ¿Cómo es que no se me había ocurrido antes?

—¡Ni se te ocurra Draco! Por contarnos lo poco que sabemos se auto lesionó quemándose las manos con una plancha. Estoy segura que si le obligas a que nos cuente todo se suicida instantáneamente. ¡No puedo tener eso en mi conciencia! —rogó Violet.

—Mi hermana tiene razón. Dobby no es una criatura muy estable mentalmente. —dijo Harry apenado.

—Cuando descubramos la verdad, me tienes que aclarar que trato le da tu familia a los elfos que trabajan en tu casa. —dije enfadada.

Draco tragó nuevamente saliva mientras asentía asustado.


	82. HARRY 06

**Todos los personajes y la historia pertenecen a JK Rowling**

 **POV HARRY POTTER 06**

La noticia de que habían atacado a Colin Creevey y de que éste yacía como muerto en la enfermería se extendió por todo el colegio durante la mañana del martes. Un cuadro se lo oyó a una enfermera y poco tiempo después lo sabía todo el colegio. Los de primer curso se desplazaban por el castillo en grupos muy compactos, como si temieran que los atacaran si iban solos.

El ambiente se llenó de rumores y sospechas. Muchas sospechas recaían sobre mí al saber hablar pársel. Estaba claro que yo no era el que había abierto la Cámara, Draco, Violet, Ron y Hermione eran testigos de ello. Pero ... ¿era posible que fuera un descendiente de Salazar Slytherin? Al fin y al cabo, no sabía nada sobre la familia de mi padre. Los Dursley nunca nos habían permitido hacerles preguntas sobre nuestros familiares magos.

En voz baja, traté de decir algo en lengua _pársel_ , pero no encontré las palabras. Parecía que era requisito imprescindible estar delante de una serpiente.

Estoy en Gryffindor, el Sombrero Seleccionador no me habría puesto en esta casa si tuviera sangre de Salazar Slytherin...

Eso espero, pero una voz horrible en mi cabeza también me decía que el Sombrero Seleccionador me quería enviar a Slytherin. Sacudí la cabeza impidiendo que los malos pensamientos entraran.

Mañana veré a Justin en clase de Herbología y le explicaré que le había pedido a la serpiente que se apartara de él, no que lo atacara, algo de lo que cualquier idiota se habría dado cuenta. Estaba tan enfadado que desconfiaran de mi que lo pagó la pobre almohada recibiendo una gran cantidad de puñetazos.

A la mañana siguiente, sin embargo, la nevada que había empezado a caer por la noche se había transformado en una tormenta de nieve tan recia que se suspendió la última clase de Herbología del trimestre. La profesora Sprout quiso tapar las mandrágoras con pañuelos y calcetines, una operación delicada que no habría confiado a nadie más, puesto que el crecimiento de las mandrágoras se había convertido en algo tan importante para revivir a los afectados.

Me pregunté dónde estaría Justin y salí a buscarle. Encontré a algunos de los de Hufflepuff en la parte de atrás de la biblioteca, pero no podía distinguir si entre ellos se encontraba Justin. Me limité a escucharles oculto tras la sección de libros de quinto.

—Así que —decía un muchacho corpulento— le dije a Justin que se ocultara en nuestro dormitorio. Quiero decir que si Potter lo ha señalado como su próxima víctima, es mejor que se deje ver poco durante una temporada. Por supuesto, Justin se temía que algo así pudiera ocurrir desde que se le escapó decirle a Potter que era de familia muggle. —

—¿Entonces estás convencido de que es Potter, Ernie? —preguntó asustada una chica rubia con coletas.

—Hannah —le dijo solemnemente el chico robusto—, sabe hablar _pársel_. Todo el mundo sabe que ésa es la marca de un mago tenebroso. ¿Sabes de alguien honrado que pueda hablar con las serpientes? Al mismo Slytherin lo llamaban «lengua de serpiente».—Esto provocó densos murmullos. Ernie prosiguió—¿Recordáis lo que apareció escrito en la pared? «Temed, enemigos del heredero.» Potter estaba enemistado con Filch. A continuación, el gato de Filch resulta agredido. Ese chaval de primero, Creevey, molestó a Potter sacándole fotos constantemente. Y entonces aparece Creevey petrificado.—

—Pero ¿y Mark Spacey? —repuso Hannah, vacilando

—Quizás le empujó en un pasillo o le lanzó una mirada intimidante. —dijo Ernie

—No se... parece tan majo... y, bueno, fue él quien hizo desaparecer a Quien-vosotros-sabéis. No puede ser tan malo, ¿no creéis?—dijo Hannah.

—Nadie sabe cómo pudo sobrevivir al ataque de Quien-vosotros-sabéis. Quiero decir que era tan sólo un niño cuando ocurrió, y tendría que haber saltado en pedazos. Sólo un mago tenebroso con mucho poder podría sobrevivir a una maldición como ésa. —Bajó la voz hasta que no fue más que un susurro, y prosiguió—: Por eso seguramente es por lo que Quien-vosotros-sabéis quería matarlo antes que a nadie. No quería tener a otro Señor Tenebroso que le hiciera la competencia. Me pregunto qué otros poderes oculta Potter.—

No pude aguantar más y salí de detrás de la estantería en la que me encontraba, carraspeando sonoramente. De no estar tan enojado, me habría parecido divertida la forma en que me recibieron, todos parecían petrificados por su sola visión, y Ernie se puso pálido.

—Hola —dije—. Busco a Justin Finch-Fletchley.

Todos miraron atemorizados a Ernie.

—¿Para qué lo buscas? —le preguntó Ernie, con voz trémula.

—Quería explicarle lo que sucedió realmente con la serpiente en el club de duelo —dije.

—Todos estábamos allí. Vimos lo que sucedió.—dijo Ernie mordiéndose los labios.

—Entonces te darías cuenta de que, después de lo que le dije, la serpiente retrocedió —dije.

—Yo sólo me di cuenta —dijo Ernie tozudamente, aunque temblaba al hablar— de que hablaste en lengua _pársel_ y le echaste la serpiente a Justin.—

—¡Yo no se la eché! —dije con la voz temblorosa por el enojo—. ¡Ni siquiera lo tocó!

—Le anduvo muy cerca —dijo Ernie—. Y por si te entran dudas —añadió apresuradamente—, he de decirte que puedes rastrear mis antepasados hasta nueve generaciones de brujas y brujos y no encontrarás una gota de sangre muggle, así que...—

—¡No me preocupa qué tipo de sangre tengas! —dije con dureza—. ¿Por qué tendría que atacar a los de familia muggle?—

—He oído que odias a esos muggles con los que vives —dijo Ernie apresuradamente.

—No es posible vivir con los Dursley sin odiarlos —dije—. Me gustaría que lo intentaras.—

Di media vuelta y salí de la biblioteca. Tratando de encontrar a Justin, subí las escaleras y volví por otro corredor. Iba por la mitad del corredor cuando tropecé y caí de cabeza contra algo que había en el suelo. Sentí que el mundo se me venía encima.

Sobre el suelo, rígido y frío, con una mirada de horror en el rostro y los ojos en blanco vueltos hacia el techo, yacía Justin Finch-Fletchley. Y eso no era todo. A su lado había otra figura, se trataba de Nick Casi Decapitado, que no era ya transparente ni de color blanco perlado, sino negro y neblinoso, y flotaba inmóvil, en posición horizontal, a un palmo del suelo. La cabeza estaba medio colgando, y en la cara tenía una expresión de horror idéntica a la de Justin.


	83. HERMIONE 21

**Todos los personajes y la historia pertenecen a JK Rowling**

 **POV HERMIONE GRANGER 21**

Después de lo de Justin, los únicos que creíamos en la inocencia de Harry éramos Draco, Violet, Ron, yo y algunos pocos alumnos de Gryffindor, como Neville y Seamus. Teníamos que averiguar cuanto antes la verdad. Y los cinco nos negábamos a preguntarle a Dobby, nadie quería ver al elfo muerto. Draco no estaba seguro si se suicidaría Dobby, pero lo que estaba seguro es que la culpa le comería por dentro y su actitud cambiaría drásticamente en la mansión Malfoy. El rubio veía muy probable que Lucius o Taurus preguntaran al elfo su cambio de comportamiento, Dobby estaría obligado a decir la verdad y se descubriría el pastel. Si no se suicidaba, Draco estaba convencido que su padre mataría a Dobby por contar intimidades a desconocidos.

Ginny Weasley estaba consternada. Puse una mueca de disgusto al ver la forma en que trataban de animarla tanto Fred como George. Se turnaban para esconderse detrás de las estatuas y asustarla cuando pasaba. Pero tuvieron que parar cuando Percy se hartó y les dijo que iba a escribir a su madre para contarle que por su culpa Ginny tenía pesadillas.

Mientras tanto, a escondidas de los profesores, se desarrollaba en el colegio un mercado de talismanes, amuletos y otros chismes protectores. Neville Longbottom había comprado una gran cebolla verde, cuyo olor decían que alejaba el mal. Los demás chicos de Gryffindor le explicaban que él no corría peligro, porque tenía la sangre limpia y por tanto no era probable que lo atacaran.

—Fueron primero por Filch —dijo Neville, con el miedo escrito en su cara redonda—, y todo el mundo sabe que yo soy casi un _squib_.—

Desde entonces hubo varios sucesos desconcertantes en relación a Taurus Malfoy. El primero de ellos es que se pasaba todas las tardes en la biblioteca. Cuando antes, nunca la había pisado. Ni siquiera el día de antes de un examen. El segundo fue lo que nos contó Draco. Taurus había escrito a sus padres por carta diciendo que no iban a pasar las vacaciones con ellos en la mansión Malfoy, que tenían que estudiar. Era evidente el porqué dijo eso de Draco, para evitarle tener que mentir si sus padres le preguntaban acerca de sus amigos. Por suerte, Lucius les dio permiso para quedarse en el colegio, eso significaba que aún no se habían enterado de la amistad que tenía Draco conmigo. Pero la pregunta era, ¿por qué Taurus quería quedarse en el colegio? No para estudiar, eso desde luego. Muy a mi pesar, Taurus era el alumno más brillante del curso. El tercer suceso extraño era que había dejado de hablar con todo el mundo, incluyendo Draco, sólo mantenía el trato con sus esbirros Crabbe y Goyle, Parkinson y Bulstrode. Desde el duelo se habían formado dos grupitos que no se hablaban, Zabini, Nott, Greengrass, Draco y Violet por un lado; y Taurus, Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson y Bulstrode por el otro. Él único del grupo de Draco que ocasionalmente se dirigía a hablar con Taurus, era Zabini.

Durante la segunda semana de diciembre, la profesora McGonagall pasó a recoger los nombres de los que se quedarían en el colegio en Navidades. Violet, Harry, Ron y yo firmamos también la lista. Cómo Taurus se quedaba, las vacaciones serían un momento perfecto para utilizar la poción multijugos e intentar sonsacarle una confesión. Los cinco nos reunimos nuevamente en el baño de Myrtle.

—Estará lista dentro de un par de días —dije contenta . —Sólo nos queda el cabello de las personas en las que nos convertiremos. —

—¿Quién de Sltyherin que sea amigo de Taurus se queda por vacaciones? —preguntó Harry a Violet y a Draco

—Casi nadie ha firmado la lista. Por suerte, hay cinco de nuestro curso que la han firmado. Zabini, Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson y Bulstrode. —dijo Violet

—Yo me pido a Blaise. —levantó la mano rápidamente Draco.

—¡Ni hablar! ¡Yo seré Zabini! ¡No pienso ser el bobo de Crabbe o el tonto de Goyle! —contestó Ron.

—Se siente, Ron. Yo he sido el primero en decirlo.—dijo Draco.

—No estamos en la guardería, Draco. —repuso Ron.

—Si sigues quejándote te tocará ser Parkinson. Por cierto yo me pido a Bulstrode. —dijo Violet sonriendo.

—¡No quiero ser Parkinson! ¡Me odia tanto o más que Taurus! -dije molesta.

—Vale, te dejo ser Bulstrode, pero si me dejas los apuntes de Transformaciones. —me intentó chantajear Violet. Y lo consiguió.

—Trato hecho. —respondí inmediatamente sin dejar que se lo pensara.

—¡Cambiamelo a mi, Draco! —suplicó Ron

—¿Que tienes para ofrecerme?—preguntó Draco

—¿Quieres mis apuntes?—ofreció esperanzado Ron

—Olvídalo.—respondió Draco poniendo los ojos en blanco

—Mierda. —exclamó Ron.

—Yo seré Goyle y tú Crabbe. Draco será Zabini, Hermione será Bulstrode y Violet, Parkinson. ¿Cómo conseguiréis sus cabellos? —preguntó Harry.

—Ya nos hemos adelantado y los tenemos. Incluso los hemos puesto en bolsitas separadas identificándolos. —dijo Draco.

—¿Y por qué no lo habéis dicho antes? —pregunté algo molesta.

—Para dar suspense. —dijo riéndose Violet.

El colegio se vació casi por completo. Harry era el que más contento estaba de que la mayor parte de la gente se fuera. Estaba harto de que se hicieran a un lado cuando circulaba por los pasillos, harto de que a su paso los demás murmuraran, le señalaran y hablaran en voz baja.

Fred y George, sin embargo, encontraban todo aquello muy divertido. Le salían al paso y marchaban delante de él por los corredores gritando que abrieran paso al malvado brujo heredero de Slytherin. Percy siempre los reprendía por ello. Ginny, al igual que Percy, tampoco lo encontraba divertido.

A Taurus parecía no afectarle que pensaran que era Harry el heredero en lugar de él. Se pasaba todo su tiempo libre en la biblioteca con unas ojeras de impresión. Estuvimos tentados de espiarle para saber que leía, pero el corazón nos latía a mil por hora muertos del miedo, cuando sacábamos el tema. Además, aunque Draco lo disimulaba, aún seguía muy afectado por la posibilidad muy alta que su hermano fuera el causante de los ataques. Para no disgustarle aún más, dejamos todo espionaje a Taurus para después de la poción multijugos. Una vez que nos confesara que era el heredero de Slytherin.

Mañana sería el día en que se mostrara la verdad. Mañana nos transformaríamos en otras personas y le sonsacaríamos la información a Taurus Malfoy Black.


	84. TAURUS 21

_pichonsito23: Pues aún tendrás que esperar un par de capítulos más. XD._

 _Un abrazo_

 **Todos los personajes y la historia pertenecen a JK Rowling**

 **POV TAURUS MALFOY 21**

Llevo casi mes y medio metido en la biblioteca. Le dedico más de 8 horas al día a mi investigación para averiguar quien es el heredero de Slytherin y así acorralar al viejo loco de Dumbledore. Estoy cada vez más cerca de descubrir su identidad. Paso a paso. Poco a poco.

He de decir que me sorprendió, y mucho, escuchar la lengua pársel proveniente del cuatro ojos. Mi primer sospechoso, por tanto, fue Potter. Lo descarté unos segundos después. Era imposible que fuera el heredero. Una de sus mejores amigas es una sangre sucia y, además, siempre está acompañado de la comadreja, su melliza, la sangre sucia y mi hermano. Por no decir que se trata de uno de los alumnos más populares de Hogwarts, cada paso que da está vigilado por algún alumno o profesor.

El que abriera la cámara debe ser alguien silencioso, sin muchos amigos, que nadie extrañe sus escapadas. Pero aunque descartara a Potter, no quiere decir que empezara de cero en mi búsqueda del heredero. Gracias a su extraña cualidad, intuí como el heredero abrió la cámara y que nadie haya conseguido abrirla durante casi 1.000 años. La llave que abre la cámara debe ser una contraseña. Una contraseña dicha en la lengua de las serpientes.

Bueno, nadie, nadie, lo que se dice que nadie ha abierto la cámara ... , es mentira. Al menos otra persona la abrió la Cámara con anterioridad. La cara que puso Dumbledore después del ataque a la gata del squib era una cara que mostraba casi horror. Eso quiere decir que ya había vivido un episodio similar mi queridísimo director.

Si averiguaba quien fue el primero en abrirla, sería más fácil descubrir quien la está abriendo y cerrando ahora. Tenía que repasar la historia de Hogwarts durante los años de alumnado, profesorado y de director de Albus Dumbledore.

Así que lo primero que hice en mi aventura en la biblioteca fue repasar el historial de petrificaciones en esos años. Por desgracia, no había registro alguno. No me extrañaba, una petrificación no se considera un hecho de relevancia para quedar reflejado en la historia de Hogwarts. Pero eso no me desmoralizó, Dumbledore no estaría tan preocupado si los ataques consistieran en simples petrificaciones. El monstruo no petrifica, el monstruo mata. O al menos mataba la primera vez que la abrieron. No sé porque ahora no está matando. Quizás se ha vuelto más débil el monstruo o igual es que el nuevo heredero es blando y no quiere matar ordenando al monstruo que no mate a sus víctimas.

¡Más de cien muertes de alumnos dentro de los dominios de Hogwarts durante el tiempo que Dumbledore estuvo aquí! No entiendo como no lo han despedido ya por negligencia ... Las causas de muerte que se repiten son por caídas en las escobas y por ingerir pociones mal hechas creadas por los propios alumnos. Alguna desaparición que otra en el bosque prohibido, duelos que acaban mal, bromas pesadas, suicidios... Incluso un par de alumnos murieron por ingerir demasiado alcohol, esa causa de muerte es más propia de muggles que de magos, putos subnormales. Habían tres muertes que me llamaron la atención ya que la causa de la muerte era ... desconocida. Casey Flash, John Affleck y Myrtle Warren. El primero murió en 1911, el segundo en 1928 y la tercera en 1943.

Rápidamente me enfoqué en la última ... Myrtle Warren. ¿El por qué? Pues porque resulta que Myrtle murió el 13 de junio de 1943, fecha en la que coincidió la estancia de Tom Riddle en Hogwarts, 1938-1945, más conocido como Voldemort, sucesor lejano de Salazar Slytherin y con la habilidad de hablar en pársel.

Sonreí para mi mismo. Me encantaba tener razón. No podía ser una coincidencia. Voldemort abrió la Cámara gracias a su habilidad de hablar pársel y ahora, 50 años después otro alumno o profesor con la capacidad de hablar pársel la ha abierto de nuevo.

Las sospechas volvieron a recaer en Harry Potter, y más desde que fue él el que encontró al sangre sucia de Hufflepuff y al fantasma de Gryffindor petrificados. De nuevo lo descarté, confío mucho en mis instintos. Mi instinto me dijo que la llave era la capacidad de hablar pársel y acerté, y ahora mi instinto me dice que no puede ser Potter. ¿Pero si no es Potter quien puede ser? Hablar pársel solo son capaces de conseguirlo los sucesores de Salazar, y no todos. Hay más ganadores de lotería en el mundo, que magos capaces de hablar pársel en la actualidad. Violet quizás sepa también hablarlo. Mmmm no, aunque así fuera, Violet también es amiga de la sangre sucia. Y siempre va acompañada de Draco.

Dumbledore también ha debido atar cabos. Eso quiere decir que ha investigado por su cuenta el árbol genealógico de cada alumno y de cada profesor para ver quien es sucesor de Salazar. Pero los ataques no han parado, así que no ha sido capaz de encontrar a nadie con la sangre de Salazar Slytherin. Así que mi teoría es que alguien capaz de hablar pársel que está fuera del colegio ha hechizado a un alumno para abrir la cámara. ¿Pero a quien ha hechizado?. Para mantener el embrujo durante tanto tiempo, debe de ser a algún alumno sin mucha capacidad mágica. Un alumno de primero.

En conclusión, mi apuesta es que un mago que sabe hablar pársel ha hechizado a algún alumno de primero. Si está hechizado, eso significa que tiene que actuar de manera anormal. ¿Pero como saber quién está actuando de forma extraña? Además, yo solo tengo trato con los de Slytherin. Estoy en un callejón sin salida...

Un momento, si tengo a un guaperas a mi servicio para que investigue. Es hora de visitar a mi gran amigo Flanagan ( el alumno de 6º de Hufflepuff que tiró por las escaleras Goyle en el capítulo 78). El pobre desgraciado se ha tenido que quedar en el colegio en la enfermería para seguir recuperándose de sus heridas.

Me presento en la enfermería acompañado de Goyle, para asegurarme que por el miedo me obedezca. Flanagan se encuentra en otra habitación de donde se encuentran los sangre sucias y la gata petrificados

—Han venido visitas a verte, Sasha. —dijo sonriendo la enfermera desconociendo la relación que teníamos Flanagan y yo. —Os dejo solos. —si hubiera visto la cara de horror que tenía Flanagan no nos hubiera dejado solos.

—¿Cómo está tu pierna, casanova? —pregunté una vez la enfermera cerró la puerta.

—¡Te juro que tanto Maggie como yo dijimos lo mismo, que me tropecé!. —dijo temblando y a punto de llorar Flanagan. —Si quieres el dinero de vuelta por los 40 galeones del reloj le escribiré una carta a mis padres, en menos de una semana lo tendrás. ¡No me hagas más daño, por favor Malfoy! —suplicó el de Hufflepuff

—Tranquilo Sasha, no he venido a hacerte daño. Y por el dinero, no te preocupes, ahora somos amigos. Cambiando de tema, ¿quién es Maggie? —pregunté con curiosidad.

—Es ... es... —

—Creo que es la sangre sucia con la que le pillamos enrollándose en el baño. Fui a verla para que contara la misma versión si la preguntaban, como ordenaste. —dijo Goyle. Flanagan asintió nervioso.

—Cierto, cierto. Se me había olvidado. Antes he dicho que somos amigos, ¿verdad?. —Flanagan asintió de nuevo. —Y los amigos se hacen favores. Yo pagué tu deuda y quiero que ahora me hagas un pequeño favor. —no le dejé que me contestara y proseguí. —Necesito que uses tu red de contactos que tienes entre los leones, los tejones y las águilas y me digas los alumnos de primero de Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y Gryffindor que están actuando extraño. Los bichos raros. ¿Harás eso por mi? —pregunté con una sonrisa siniestra.

—Por supuesto. Haría cualquier cosa por mis amigos. Comenzaré a preguntar nada más me den el alta.—dijo algo menos nervioso Flanagan al oír que mi petición no era complicada.

—Perfecto. ¿Cuándo te dan el alta? —pregunté

—En una semana. —contestó Sasha.

—Bien, quedan 5 días para que los alumnos regresen de sus vacaciones de Navidad así que podré esperar una semana. No te duermas en los laureles. Espero ver resultados pronto. No me decepciones. —dije con una mirada amenazante. Flanagan tragó saliva a duras penas.

Me di la vuelta dispuesto a marcharme, pero Flanagan habló consiguiendo que detuviera mis pasos.

—Investigaré a los bichos raros como te he prometido. Pero puedo darte ahora los nombres de los más raros de todos. Los alumnos de 6º los llamamos los 4 locos. —dijo Flanagan sonriendo por la ocurrencia del mote. —En Slytherin está Astoria Greengrass. Se pasa la mitad del tiempo llorando queriendo estar con su hermana. —

Sí que es cierto que no se parece en nada a su hermana. Daphne era segura y capaz, Astoria era débil y frágil. Pero de ahí a estar loca... No me parecía sospechosa, pero habría que echarle un ojo.

—En Hufflepuff, Bobby Fisher. Nadie le ha oído hablar, ni siquiera los profesores. Dedica más tiempo a jugar al ajedrez mágico contra sí mismo que a dormir.—continuó Flanagan.

A ese lo conozco, el niño superdotado que ganó cuatro torneos consecutivos de ajedrez mágico. Sospechoso descartado, debía ser alguien con un cambio de actitud, no con la misma actitud enfermiza que demostró ya de muy niño con el ajedrez.

—En Ravenclaw, Luna Lovegood. Aunque todo el mundo la conoce como Lunática Lovegood. Es la más loca de los 4 locos. Se inventa criatura invisibles y habla sola. Está obsesionada con los snorkack de cuernos arrugados. Es casi su único tema de conversación. —prosiguió Sasha.

Esta sí que es muy sospechosa. Quizás crean que está hablando sola cuando en realidad habla con el mago que la ha embrujado. Tendré que mandar a alguien que la espíe en todo momento.

—Y por último, en Gryffindor está Ginevra Weasley. —dijo Flanagan. Arqueé una ceja sosprendido. Me guardé mi opinión dejando que se explicara por qué se pensaba que estaba loca la mini comadreja. —No tiene amigos y es de las más afectadas por los ataques del monstruo de Salazar Slytherin. Sus compañeras de cuarto dicen que se pasa la mayoría del tiempo escribiendo en un diario.—

Mmmm, no es un comportamiento muy normal. Y también es verdad que en comparación a sus hermanos es la más introvertida. No sé, si actuara más raro de lo habitual lo notarían sus numerosos hermanos. Sería demasiado bueno que la hija de los traidores a la sangre fuese la que limpiase el colegio de los sangre sucia. Naaaa, Lovegood es mi principal sospechosa.

—Quiero que tú o alguno de tus amigos siga todos los movimientos de Lovegood. Y sigue investigando y preguntando si hay algún otro bicho raro más. —ordené. Vi como Flanagan asentía y me di la vuelta.

Estoy muy cerca, ahora me toca preguntar a Myrtle la llorona si recuerda como murió. Que fastidio. Seguro que me mancho.


	85. VIOLET 15

**Todos los personajes y la historia pertenecen a JK Rowling**

 **POV VIOLET POTTER 15**

Hoy era el día. El día en que descubriríamos la verdad sobre la Cámara de los Secretos. Hermione preparó 5 pociones para dormir. Si inhalabas profundamente, te quedabas inconsciente durante casi un día entero. Nos dividimos los objetivos. Yo dormiría a Bulstrode y Parkinson aprovechando que duermen en el mismo cuarto que yo. Draco a Zabini, y Ron y Harry a Crabbe y Goyle.

Lo mío fue fácil. Fui la primera en levantarme, cogí un pañuelo, lo mojé con la pócima y se los puse aún dormidas cubriéndoles la nariz. Draco pudo hacer lo mismo porque Zabini no era muy madrugador. Lo complicado era dormir a Crabbe y Goyle. Draco dijo que Taurus los despertó y les ordenó que le siguieran a la biblioteca.

—¿Qué hacemos ahora? —preguntó nervioso Ron. —Esos gorilas no se separan de Taurus. —

—A la hora de comer, Draco y yo distraeremos a Taurus. Aprovechad el momento y mojad la poción en alguno de los pasteles que sirven. Seguro que se lo comen. Luego los arrastráis a algún armario y los escondéis allí. —ordené.

—Eres una mente maestra, Violet. —dijo Harry

—Y retorcida. —repuso Ron

—Aunque me junte con leones sigo siendo una serpiente. —contesté mostrando mis dientes.

Y así hicimos. Esperando impacientes a que los estómagos de los gordinflones rugieran de hambre. A la una y media de la tarde entraron los tres al Gran Comedor, vacío de gente por las vacaciones.

—Taurus tenemos que hablar. —dije, acompañada de Draco, acercándonos a Taurus y sus dos esbirros. —En privado. —

—¿Ahora nos volvemos a hablar? Primero nos hablamos, luego dejamos de hablar, para después volver a hablarnos, pero para finalmente no comunicarnos. Tengo hambre, dejadme que sea yo esta vez el que decida si quiero hablar con vosotros o no. Iros con los leones y dejadme en paz. —dijo Taurus dándonos la espalda.

—Es sobre padre. —dijo Draco. Esto consiguió que nos prestara toda su atención.

—¿Qué pasa ahora? —preguntó algo enojado Taurus.

—Como ha dicho Violet, en privado. —contestó Draco.

—Grrr. —gruñó Taurus. —Está bien, seguidme. —

Le hicimos caso y fuimos al vestíbulo de Slytherin.

—¿Y bien? ¿Que pasa con padre? —preguntó con inquietud Taurus.

—Antes o después, padre se enterará acerca de Hermione. —sentenció Draco

—Mientras no abras tu boquita, no tiene porque enterarse. Lo tengo controlado. —dijo con seguridad Taurus.

—No quiero volver a mentir, Taurus. —repuso Draco

—¿Cuántas veces hemos tenido esta conversación? Considéralo una mentira piadosa y ya está. —continuó Taurus.

—Pero ...—intentó decir Draco

—¡Joder! ¡Ni peros ni peras! Por Merlín. —suspiró Taurus. —Me habéis quitado el hambre. Dejadme solo, quiero echarme una siesta. Llevo sin pegar ojo casi dos días. —se recostó en el sillón.

Mejor no podía haber salido el plan. Cuando regresamos al comedor. Vimos que Goyle y Crabbe ya estaban inconscientes. Lo más difícil fue arrastrarlos hasta el armario, al otro lado del vestíbulo. Los escondimos entre las fregonas y los calderos. Harry y Ron les cogieron asimismo los zapatos, porque los suyos eran demasiado pequeños para el tamaño de los pies de Crabbe y Goyle.

Luego corrimos hasta los aseos de Myrtle la Llorona. Cada uno con las vestimentas prestadas de las víctimas. Apenas podíamos ver nada a través del espeso humo negro que salía del retrete en que Hermione estaba removiendo el caldero. Subiéndose las túnicas para taparse la cara, Harry y Ron llamaron suavemente a la puerta. Sobre la taza del retrete había cinco vasos de cristal ya preparados. Los cinco miramos el caldero. Vista de cerca, la poción parecía barro espeso y oscuro que borboteaba lentamente.

—Estoy segura de que lo he hecho todo bien —dijo Hermione, releyendo nerviosamente la manchada página de _Moste Potente Potions_ —. Parece que es tal como dice el libro... En cuanto la hayamos bebido, dispondremos de una hora antes de volver a convertirnos en nosotros mismos.—

—¿Qué se hace ahora? —murmuró Ron.

—La separamos en los cinco vasos y echamos los pelos.—contestó Hermione.

Hermione sirvió en cada vaso una cantidad considerable de poción. Luego, con mano temblorosa, trasladó el pelo de Millicent Bulstrode de la botella al primero de los vasos. La poción emitió un potente silbido, como el de una olla a presión, y empezó a salir muchísima espuma. Al cabo de un segundo, se había vuelto de un amarillo asqueroso.

—Aggg..., esencia de Millicent Bulstrode —dijo Ron, mirándolo con aversión—. Apuesto a que tiene un sabor repugnante.

—Echad los vuestros, venga —les dijo Hermione.

Harry metió el pelo de Goyle en el segundo vaso, Ron, el pelo de Crabbe en el tercero, Draco, el pelo de Zabini en el cuarto y yo el pelo de Parkinson en el último. Las pociones silbaron y echaron espuma.

Cada uno de nosotros cogimos el vaso correspondiente.

—¿Listos? —pregunté.

—Listos —me contestaron las voces de Ron, Hermione, Harry y Draco a la vez.

—A la una, a las dos, a las tres...—dije y acto seguido me tapé la nariz. Me la bebí en dos grandes tragos. Sabía a col muy cocida.

Inmediatamente, se me empezaron a retorcer las tripas como si acabara de tragarme serpientes vivas. Me encogí y temí ponerme mala. Luego, un ardor surgido del estómago se me extendió rápidamente hasta las puntas de los dedos de manos y pies. Jadeando, me puse a cuatro patas y tuve la horrible sensación de estar derritiéndome al notar que la piel de todo el cuerpo me quemaba como cera caliente. El pelo se me caía sobre las cejas.

Todo concluyó tan repentinamente como había comenzado. Me tendí boca abajo, sobre el frío suelo de piedra, oyendo a Myrtle sollozar de tristeza al fondo de los aseos. Me miré en el espejo roto del baño. ¡Había salido bien, me había convertido en Parkinson!

—¿Estáis bien? —de mi boca surgió la voz de Pansy, que era más aguda que la mía.

—Sí —contestó, proveniente de su derecha, el gruñido de Crabbe.

—Magnífico. —oí la voz de Zabini. Draco se encontraba rascándose la cabeza.

—Es increíble —dijo Harry, acercándose al espejo y pinchando con el dedo la nariz chata de Goyle—. Increíble.

—Mejor que nos vayamos —dijo Hermione, aflojándose el reloj que oprimía la gruesa muñeca de Bulstrode—. No tenemos mucho tiempo, vayamos a la sala común de Slytherin.—

Yendo a grandes zancadas, en menos de 5 minutos nos encontrábamos en la sala común de Slytherin. Ahí estaba Taurus ya despierto comiendo un pastel de carne mientras hojeaba El Profeta.

—¿Dónde estabais? Esperaba encontraros comiendo como cerdos en el Gran Comedor, pero no estabais. —cuando Harry (Goyle) estuvo a punto de contestar lo interrumpió Taurus. —Da igual, conociéndoos seguro que estabais cagando, no quiero saber los detalles. ¿Y de dónde venís vosotros? —preguntó Taurus a Bulstrode, Zabini y a mi que era Parkinson. —No os he visto en todo el día. —

—Estábamos jugando al ajedrez mágico. —respondió Bulstrode (Hermione).

—¿Eh? Pero si tú y Pansy no sabéis jugar. —dijo mirándome a mi y a Bulstrode (Hermione) arqueando una ceja.

Quise ponerme la mano en la cara por la frustración. ¿Por qué tendría que abrir la boca Hermione?


	86. DRACO 21

**Todos los personajes y la historia pertenecen a JK Rowling**

 **POV DRACO MALFOY 21**

—¿Dónde estabais? Esperaba encontraros comiendo como cerdos en el Gran Comedor, pero no estabais. —cuando Harry (Goyle) estuvo a punto de contestar lo interrumpió Taurus. —Da igual, conociéndoos seguro que estabais cagando, no quiero saber los detalles. ¿Y de dónde venís vosotros? —preguntó Taurus a Bulstrode, Parkinson y a mi que era Zabini. —No os he visto en todo el día. —

—Estábamos jugando al ajedrez mágico. —respondió Bulstrode (Hermione).

Mierda, Bulstrode y Parkinson no han tocado una pieza de ajedrez en su vida. Debimos haber planeado mejor nuestras respuestas.

—¿Eh? Pero si tú y Pansy no sabéis jugar. —dijo mirando a Parkinson (Violet) y a Bulstrode (Hermione) arqueando una ceja.

—El único que sabe pero no muy bien es Zabini. Y no creo que esté dispuesto a sacrificarse para enseñaros a jugar. A no ser ... ¿Has perdido una apuesta, Zabini, y ese ha sido tu castigo? —me preguntó mi hermano.

—Que va, estaba aburrido y quería ganar por una vez en el ajedrez. Siempre pierdo contra Theo. —contesté.

Vi como Taurus entrecerraba los ojos. Dirigió su mirada primero a Goyle (Harry), luego a Crabbe (Ron), luego a Hermione (Bulstrode), luego a Violet (Pansy) y por último a mi (Zabini). Puso una mueca divertida y luego empezó a reír a carcajada limpia.

—JAJAJAJA. Así que como no puedes ganar a Nott, te dedicar a humillar a las novatas de Parkinson y Bulstrode. Eres cruel, Zabini. —me miró fijamente mientras lo decía. Hubo algo en como dijo el nombre del que me había transformado que hizo que me pusieran los vellos de punta. —Ya que estáis todos aquí. El fracasado del traidor a la sangre es famoso. —le tendió el periódico a Crabbe (Ron). —Lee lo que pone. —

¿Qué demonios? Otra vez ese tono siniestro al decir el nombre de Crabbe. Y de los cinco que estamos ha tenido que elegir a Ron para una historia incómoda de su padre. ¿Lo sabe? ¿Sabe quien somos en verdad? No... imposible. La poción ha funcionado perfectamente.

—Es una orden, Crabbe. —ordenó Taurus a Ron con una sonrisa diabólica, arrastrando las sílabas.—

 _—Arthur Weasley, director de la Oficina Contra el Uso Indebido de Artefactos Muggles, ha sido multado hoy con cincuenta galeones por embrujar un automóvil_ muggle _._ _El señor Lucius Malfoy, miembro del Consejo Escolar del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia, en donde el citado coche embrujado se estrelló a comienzos del presente curso, ha pedido hoy la dimisión del señor Weasley._ _«Weasley ha manchado la reputación del Ministerio», declaró el señor Malfoy a nuestro enviado. «Es evidente que no es la persona adecuada para redactar nuestras leyes, y su ridícula Ley de defensa de los muggles debería ser retirada inmediatamente.»_ _El señor Weasley no ha querido hacer declaraciones, si bien su esposa amenazó a los periodistas diciéndoles que si no se marchaban, les arrojaría el fantasma de la familia._ —recitó con voz monótona Crabbe (Ron)

—¿Y bien? —dijo Taurus impaciente, cuando Ron le devolvió el recorte—. ¿No te parece divertido, Crabbe?—

—Ja, ja —rió Ron lúgubremente.

—No sé como va a poder pagar la multa el pobretón del traidor a la sangre. Quizás tenga que vender a uno de sus hijos y que lo empleen como un elfo doméstico. Tiene muchos, por uno menos no le importará. —dijo Taurus sonriendo. Su mirada estaba concentrada en Crabbe.

¡Definitivamente lo sabe! O al menos sospecha algo. No caigas en su provocación, Ron. Me fijé como se le contorsionaba la cara de la rabia a Crabbe. Si no lo sabía antes Taurus, ahora seguro que lo sabe

—¿Qué te pasa, Crabbe? —preguntó Taurus bruscamente manteniendo su sonrisa.

—Me duele el estómago —gruñó Ron.

—Bueno, pues vete a la enfermería y dadles a todos esos sangre sucia una patada de mi parte —dijo Taurus riéndose y esta vez mirando a Bulstrode (Hermione)—. ¿Sabéis qué? Me sorprende que _El Profeta_ aún no haya dicho nada de todos esos ataques —continuó diciendo pensativamente—. Supongo que Dumbledore está tapándolo todo. Si no para la cosa pronto, tendrá que dimitir. Le gustan los sangre sucias. Un director decente no habría admitido nunca a sangre sucias en este colegio. —

Todos estábamos temblando de la rabia. Ya había tenido suficiente, no iba a dejar que siguiera riéndose a nuestra costa.

—¿Cuándo lo has sabido? —pregunté mirando al suelo, reprimiendo las ganas de darle un puñetazo.

—¿Saber el qué, Zabini? —dijo Taurus ampliando su sonrisa aún más.

—Taurus, deja de hacerte el tonto. —dije esta vez mirándole con rabia

—JAJAJA. Zabini, ¿desde cuando me hablas así? Al único que dejo que me hable así es a mi queridísimo hermano Draco, Zabini. —dijo tapándose la boca aguantando las ganas de reírse mientras lo decía.

—¿Qué hemos hecho mal? La poción era perfecta. —dije enojado.

—Zabini, ¿qué estás diciendo? —dijo Parkinson dándome un codazo en el brazo.

—Sabe que somos nosotros, Violet. —contesté. Los cinco se me quedaron mirando con la boca muy abierta.

—Joooo, y yo que quería divertirme un poco más. Eres un aguafiestas, Draco.—dijo Taurus levantándose del sillón.

—Maldición, todo el plan se ha ido al garete. —dijo Crabbe enfadado(Ron)

—Vamos, comadreja, ya sabes el dicho: _La intención es lo que cuenta_. —dijo Taurus sirviéndose un zumo de naranja de la sala. —Contestando a tu pregunta, Draco. Por el olor. Mi olfato es casi tan bueno como el de los perros. El olor de Crabbe y Goyle es muy peculiar, y podría identificar tu olor, Draco, entre 1 millón de personas. Ahora me toca a mi preguntar, ¿por qué os habéis tomado tantas molestias y habéis incumplido tantas normas? ¿Sólo para verme? No lo creo.

—Sabemos que eres el heredero de Slytherin, Taurus. Queríamos que confesaras. —dijo Hermione aún enfadada por lo que había dicho Taurus.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que soy el heredero de Slytherin, sangre sucia? Yo creía que era el cuatro ojos el heredero. —dijo con una sonrisa mirando a Goyle

—Deja de llamarme así. Me llamo Hermione Granger —dijo Hermione apretando los dientes.


	87. HERMIONE 22

**Todos los personajes y la historia pertenecen a JK Rowling**

 **POV HERMIONE GRANGER 22**

—Sabemos que eres el heredero de Slytherin, Taurus. Queríamos que confesaras. —dije enfadada por lo que había dicho Taurus acerca de que un director decente no hubiera permitido a hijos de muggles entrar.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que soy el heredero de Slytherin, sangre sucia? Yo creía que era el cuatro ojos el heredero. —dijo Taurus con una sonrisa mirando a Goyle (Harry)

—Deja de llamarme así. Me llamo Hermione Granger —dije apretando los dientes. Tenía que reprimir el impulso de darle un bofetón como había hecho antes Violet.

—Vamos, es un mote cariñoso. Si te sirve para estar menos enfadada, eres mi sangre sucia favorita ... —dijo Taurus, para posteriormente ponerse una mano en la boca de manera pensativa. —Bueno igual no, pero desde luego no eres la que más me desagrada. —finalizó sonriendo con la boca, pero no con los ojos.

Noté el tacto de una mano que sujetaba con cariño mi mano apretada en un puño. Giré la cabeza abajo y vislumbré que se trataba de la mano tostada de Zabini (Draco). Consiguió calmarme un poco. Al que no calmó ese gesto fue a Taurus, en su rostro se dibujó una mueca de asco.

—Déjate de tonterías, Taurus. Mi hermano no tiene resentimiento contra los hijos de muggles y no quiere complicarle la vida a Dumbledore, tu sí. —dijo Parkinson (Violet). Taurus se giró hacia donde provenía la voz y relajó su rostro.

—¿Ya no me llamas Tau, Pansy? —preguntó Taurus de manera provocativa, acercándose a Violet.

—Yo... yo... —tartamudeó Parkinson nerviosa (Violet), dando pequeños pasos hacia atrás.

—¡Aléjate de mi hermana! —ordenó Goyle (Harry) interponiéndose entre Parkinson (Violet) y Taurus. Taurus alzó el cuello mirando a Goyle con altanería.

—¿Y si no quiero? ¿Qué me harás entonces?. E-le-gi-do —dijo Taurus lo último con un tono de burla. —¿Me intentarás volver a hacerme un hechizo de cosquillas? No necesito que me hagan cosquillas para reírme de ti y de tu patética magia. —dijo señalándole con el dedo índice de manera amenazante. A Harry también le pareció amenazante ya que dio un paso atrás sudando más de la cuenta.

—Sé que para ti todo esto es un juego. —dijo Zabini (Draco) separándose de mi y acercándose a Taurus — Las clases, el quidditch, los ataques ... Pero para nosotros no, Taurus. Para nosotros es importante. Hay gente herida, esto es serio hermano. Dinos si eres el heredero de Slytherin o no. —

—¿Tú también crees que soy yo, Draco? —preguntó Taurus emitiendo un suspiro. —No sé como tomármelo. Por un lado me halaga que pienses que soy tan impresionante que soy la única persona capaz de abrir la Cámara. Pero por otro lado me entristece. Me entristece saber que no me conoces tan bien como yo creía que me conocías. ¿Si fuera el heredero de Slytherin crees que sería tan estúpido de atacar sólo a los sangre sucias? Joder, eso haría que fuera muy fácil descubrir que yo soy el heredero. Si fuera el heredero disimularía un poco, atacaría también a mestizos e incluso a sangre puras para quedar libre de toda sospecha. —

—¿Estás diciendo que no lo eres? — pregunté incrédula

—Es lo que acabo de decir, sangre sucia. Eres una empollona, pero no muy lista que se diga. —dijo Taurus emitiendo un bostezo.

Otra vez las ganas de darle un bofetón aumentaban.

—¡Mientes! ¡Lucius Malfoy abrió la cámara primero y te ha enseñado a ti como hacerlo! —exclamó Crabbe

—Ni se te ocurra mencionar el nombre de mi padre en mi presencia, comadreja. —dijo Taurus apuntándole con su varita. Inmediatamente, Harry, Violet, Draco y yo sacamos nuestras varitas apuntando a Taurus con ellas.

—¡Baja la varita, Taurus!. —ordenó Draco. Taurus se quedó mirando a Crabbe (Ron) unos segundos, el rollizo sudaba nervioso, y luego obedeció a su hermano y bajó su varita guardándola en su túnica.

—No nos pongamos nerviosos. Me he despertado hace poco de la siesta y no me he levantado con el pie derecho. —dijo levantando las manos como señal de paz. —¿Por qué la comadreja piensa que padre ha abierto la cámara antes, Draco?—preguntó con curiosidad Taurus.

—Dobby. —respondió secamente Draco.

—¿Dobby? ¿Qué tiene que ver nuestro elfo? —dijo Taurus, arqueando una ceja.

—Dobby trató de impedir que Harry viniera al colegio. Y luego le atacó en el partido de quidditch con la bludger. Para protegerle. Él sabía que este año iban a abrir la Cámara de los secretos, la única manera que se me ocurre para que lo supiera es que lo oyó de padre. —dijo Draco.

Los ojos de Taurus se abrieron como platos. Se pasó la mano por su cresta. Nunca lo había visto así. Estaba muy agitado. Se movió por toda la sala dando círculos.

—¿Taurus? —le hizo llamar Draco, pero éste le ignoró seguía moviéndose en círculos mordiéndose las uñas violentamente. —¿Taurus? —intentó otra vez el rubio.

—Sólo tengo que deciros que padre no ha abierto nunca la cámara y que yo no soy el heredero. Podéis creerme o no, me es indiferente. —dijo Taurus con el tono de voz apagado y mirando al techo. Parecía que estaba en otro mundo.

—Te creo, pero esa cara que has puesto cuando he mencionado a Dobby ... ¡Sabes quien es! —dijo Draco cogiéndole el brazo para que volviera en sí.

—Sí, se quién es. —dijo Taurus secamente con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó Violet.

—¿Por qué iba a decíroslo? —preguntó Taurus.

—¿Cómo que por qué? ¡Pues para detener los ataques, estúpido! —dije alzando la voz enfadada.

—Con más motivo para no deciros una mierda. —dijo Taurus de manera despreocupada.

—¡El monstruo está atacando a niños! ¡Niños como nosotros, Taurus! ¡Tienes que decirnos lo que sabes! —dijo Draco indignado.

—Te equivocas, Draco. No está atacando a niños como nosotros. Está atacando a asquerosos sangresucias. —dijo con una mueca de asco.

Me intenté abalanzar sobre él, pero Draco y Violet se interpusieron cogiéndome por los hombros.

—¡Soltadme! ¡Estoy harta de él! —dije tratando de salir de su agarre.

—No merece la pena, ya sabes como es. —dijo Violet tratando de calmarme.

—Calmad a la leoncita, yo me voy que tengo un asunto que atender. —dijo Taurus poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—¡Tú no te marchas hasta que nos digas quien es el heredero! —dijo Ron amenazando a Taurus con su varita rota.

—JAJAJA, ¿me estás amenazando con esa varita, comadreja? ¿Qué quieres?, ¿que pase lo mismo que en el entrenamiento de quidditch? —dijo Taurus divertido.

—Taurus, por favor, dinos quien es. Hazlo por mí. —rogó Draco separándose de mi y cogiéndole del brazo a Ron haciéndole bajar la varita.

—¡No te das cuenta! ¡Piensa a largo plazo! Sé que ahora estás embobado con tus amiguitos. Pero esto que ha pasado es bueno. Si te digo quien es y se lo decís a Dumbledore, el viejo loco seguirá en el cargo, y antes o después el colegio se llenará de sangre sucias. Seguro que incluso deja que entren muggles para unir los dos mundos. Hogwarts está en decadencia. La única manera de que Hogwarts vuelva a su esplendor es con un cambio, y ese cambio pasa por el despido de Dumbledore. Así que ...—se acercó Taurus a mí aún con el aspecto de Bulstrode —... te voy a dar un consejo, sangre sucia. Lárgate cuanto antes con los inútiles de tus padres muggles, si no quieres que el monstruo te ... —se detuvo y abrió los ojos como platos al ver como mi puño se iba acercando a él.

Nunca antes había pegado a alguien. Había explotado. No lo pensé. Mi cuerpo actuó sólo. Algo me poseyó e hizo que le pegara un puñetazo en el rostro por acto reflejo, impactándole tanto en la mejilla como en el rostro. El golpe hizo que girara el rostro por la inercia. Además, la mejilla se le estaba enrojeciendo y gotas de sangre salían de su labio salpicando el suelo.

Un segundo después noté como me agarraba con fuerza la muñeca, apretando fuertemente y provocándome dolor por ello. Abrí los ojos aterrada. Definitivamente no había pensado en lo que había hecho.

—¡Cómo te atrevessss! —susurró arrastrando las sílabas y mirándome con un odio máximo.

—Me haces daño... —gemí de dolor. Iba apretando cada vez con más fuerza el agarre.

—Taurus, suéltala ... —advirtió Draco. Taurus le ignoró

—Una cosa es que una sangre pura como Violet me de un tortazo. ¡PERO TÚ! ¡UNA PUTA SANGRE SUCIA! ¡TE ARREPENTIRÁS DE HABERME TOCADO CON TUS SUCIAS MANOS! —rugió Taurus. Vi como sacaba su varita. Lágrimas se asomaban en mi rostro, por el dolor y el miedo.

—¡EVERTE STATUM! —conjuró Draco. Una luz roja salió de la varita de Draco impactando en el pecho a Taurus y mandándole por los aires.

—¿Estás bien, Hermione? —me preguntó Draco aún con la apariencia de Zabini mientras observaba mi muñeca.

Me había dejado una marca roja en la muñeca y los nudillos los tenía lastimados por el puñetazo. Nada grave. EL daño era más psíquico que físico. Le abracé con fuerza, limpiándome las lágrimas con su túnica.

—Tranquila, estoy aquí. —dijo Draco acariciándome el cabello y devolviéndome el abrazo. Unos segundos después me separé de él algo avergonzada porque me viera llorar.

Taurus estaba en el suelo medio aturdido, se levantó a duras penas. Cuando estaba por coger su varita, Crabbe (Ron) y Goyle (Harry) le cogieron cada uno un brazo inmovilizándole. En frente tenía a Parkinson (Violet) apuntándole en la garganta con su varita.

—Ni se te ocurra, Taurus. Y ahora dinos quien es el heredero de Slytherin. —amenazó Violet.

—Que te jodan, traidora. —contestó Taurus escupiéndole sangre en la cara.

—Tú lo has querido. ¡DES ...! —Violet no terminó su hechizo. Soltó su varita y se puso a cuatro patas jadeando.

Poco después nos pasó al resto de nosotros. El efecto de la poción estaba desapareciendo y estábamos teniendo los mismos efectos dolorosos que tuvimos al transformarse. Me apreté el estómago tratando de mitigar el dolor. Taurus aprovechó que estábamos agonizando para sacar su varita y dirigirla contra Ron y Harry.

—¡PETRIFICUS TOTALUS DUO! —dos chispas salieron de la varita de Taurus, impactando una en Ron y otra en Harry. —¡PETRIFICUS TOTALUS DUO! —otras dos chispas salieron esta vez impactando a Violet y a mi. Noté como el mi cuerpo se volvía rígido permaneciendo totalmente inmóvil, tumbada, sin poder pestañear siquiera. —¡INMOBULUS! —una chispa salió en dirección a Draco cuando éste estaba a punto de sacar su varita.

¡QUE ALGUIEN NOS SALVE! Maldición, se me olvidaba que no puedo hablar. ¡Tengo miedo! ¡Mucho miedo! No ayudó a mitigar el terror que estaba sintiendo la mirada que me dedicó Taurus.

—¿Nunca te habían dicho que calladita estás más guapa, sangre sucia?—dijo Taurus mirándome desde lo alto ya que yo estaba totalmente tumbada en el suelo.

Sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa cruel. ¡AYUDAAAAAA!


	88. DRACO 22

_pichonsito23: No te voy a dejar abandonada, tranquila XD. Sólo que ahora actualizaré con menos frecuencia. Trataré un capítulo o dos semanales._

 **Todos los personajes y la historia pertenecen a JK Rowling**

 **POV DRACO MALFOY 22**

—¡PETRIFICUS TOTALUS DUO! —dos chispas salieron de la varita de Taurus, impactando una en Ron y otra en Harry. —¡PETRIFICUS TOTALUS DUO! —otras dos chispas salieron esta vez impactando a Violet y a Hermione. —¡INMOBULUS! —una chispa salió en mi dirección golpeándome cuando estaba a punto de sacar su varita.

Me había quedado en un estado de tetraplejía, sólo podía mover la cabeza. Aunque eso era más movimiento que lo que podían hacer mis amigos, que se habían quedado totalmente petrificados sin poder moverse.

—¿Nunca te habían dicho que calladita estás más guapa, sangre sucia?—dijo Taurus mirando a Hermione que permanecía tumbada.

—¡Taurus, por favor ...! —supliqué tratando de mover mis extremidades inútilmente.

—¡Cierra la boca, Draco! —dijo Taurus enfurecido dirigiéndose a por mi con la varita en alto. —Te he dejado en un estado para que puedas hablar, pero yo seré el que diga cuando tienes permitido hacerlo. ¡Estoy harto de ti, Draco! ¡No sé quién eres! ¿En qué te has convertido? He intentado comprenderte, me dije a mi mismo que eras las hormonas, un estado de rebeldía. Pero esto ha sido la gota que ha colmado el vaso. Por mí puedes decirle a padre que eres amigo de la sangresucia, del elegido y de todas las putas comadrejas que pueblan Hogwarts. Me da igual. ¡Me das igual!. ¡Se suponía que íbamos a ser los reyes, hermano! SIEMPRE JUNTOS —estuvo a punto de soltar unas lágrimas. Emitió un largo suspiro.

—Taurus ... —podía sentir como su dolor me alcanzaba. Sus palabras eran como puñaladas.

—¡TE HE DICHO QUE CIERRES LA PUTA BOCA! —rugió Taurus estando a escasos centímetros de mí y con una lágrima asomándose en su ojo izquierdo. —Si supieras todo lo que he hecho por ti ... ¡Lo que sigo haciendo por ti! ¡He arriesgado todo por ti! Si hubiera perdido ese partido de quidditch ahora mismo estaría desheredado o incluso muerto. Me bajaste al infierno y conseguí alzarme de nuevo. ¡Conseguí volver a ser rey! Las miradas de desprecio y lástima las he sustituido por envidia, admiración y terror. Y con eso he hecho que os vuelvan a respetar. —dijo mirándome a mi y a Violet. —¿De verdad creíais que Nott, Zabini y Greengrass o cualquier otro Slytherin se hubieran acercado a vosotros si yo no lo hubiera ordenado? ¡ERAIS UNAS MIERDAS CASI TAN REPUGNANTES COMO LAS SANGRE SUCIAS! Te he sacado del fango y de paso a tu amiguita del alma. ¿Y me lo pagas así? ¿Cuántas veces tengo que ver como me desprecias para defender a esa mierda de sangre sucia? Me dije a mi mismo que tenía que aguantar carros y carretas para protegerte. Al fin y al cabo eres mi hermano pequeño. Eres mi responsabilidad. Pero me equivoqué ... Mi hermano murió el día en que viste a esa sangre sucia en el tren de primero. Lo que estoy viendo es una copia mal hecha de Draco. —dijo con una mueca de asco.

Se me hizo un nudo en el estómago. Me costaba respirar. El dolor que sentí al transformarme en Zabini no era nada en comparación al dolor que estaba sintiendo ahora.

—Taurus ... —dije con la voz rota.

—Llama a Dobby. —dijo Taurus limpiándose con el dorso de la mano sus lágrimas.

—¿Eh? —dije sin preguntar.

—¡Acaso te has vuelto sordo! ¡Llama al puto elfo! —dijo Taurus enfadándose.

—No. —dije sin pestañear. No quería que recibiera ningún daño por parte de Taurus.

—¡Ahora que tienes que hablar no lo haces! He usado el hechizo Inmobulus en ti en lugar del Petrificus Totalus para que llames a esa rata. Yo no le caigo bien y no responde a mis llamados. Así que hazlo. —dijo Taurus.

—Te he dicho que no lo voy a hacer. —respondí.

—Grrr. —gruñó Taurus. —Lo harás. —sin dejar de mirarme apuntó con la varita a Hermione.

—¡Por favor, Taurus! ¡Yo he sido el que te ha hecho daño, págalo conmigo no con ella! —supliqué con lágrimas amenazando salir.

—Hazlo. —dijo con un tono amenazante Taurus.

—¡Por favor, no lo hagas! —no quería que le pasar nada malo a Hermione, pero tampoco podía permitir que Dobby experimentara la ira de Taurus.

—¡DENSAUGEO! —Taurus hechizó a Hermione. Los dos incisivos superiores crecían a una velocidad alarmante. Se parecía más y más a un castor conforme los dientes alargados pasaban el labio inferior hacia la barbilla. Si Hermione pudiera hablar estaría gritando de terror.

—¡DETENTE! —le grité medio asustado y medio enfurecido con Taurus.

—Hazlo. —volvió apuntar a Hermione. —No seré tan amable con mi siguiente hechizo.

Me mordí el labio con fuerza, provocando que sangrara en el labio inferior.

—¡Vale, vale! ¡Pero por favor, prométeme que no le harás daño a Dobby!

—¡Yo no te tengo que prometer una mierda!. ¡Tú también prometiste que siempre estaríamos juntos y mira en la situación que estamos! —dijo elevando el tono de voz. —¡Llama al puto elfo de una vez si no quieres ver como la dejo calva!

—¡Dobby ven! —grité

No podía permitir que siguiera sufriendo Hermione. Me importaba mucho más que Dobby. Polvo amarillo empezó a aparecer y de ahí una figura surgió. Era Dobby.

—¡Señorito Draco, que ocurre! —dijo extrañado Dobby. Luego se dio cuenta de la situación de la habitación. Cuatro cuerpos tumbados en estado de petrificación incluyendo a Harry Potter. —¡Harry Potter! ¿Qué hace con el señorito Draco y ahí tumbado? —preguntó asustado acercándose a él, pero un golpe en el estómago por parte de Taurus que hizo que se le cortara la respiración lo detuvo.

A pesar que Taurus seguía siendo un niño de 13 años, al lado de Dobby parecía un gigante. Los 0,90 centímetros y los 15 kilos del elfo no eran nada en comparación con los 1,58 metros y los 50 kilogramos de Taurus.

—Así que es verdad, conoces al cuatro ojos. Puta rata traidora. ¡Cómo te atreves a decir a extraños lo que pasa en casa! —dijo golpeándolo de nuevo con el pie en la cara.

—¡Déjalo en paz! —grité sin poder reprimir las lágrimas.

—¡Cierra el pico, esto es entre la rata traidora y yo! —me ordenó Taurus. —¡SILENZIO! —dirigió la varita contra mi, la chispa que salió me impactó en la boca quedándome mudo.

—Mmmmmmmm —traté de hablar pero no podía articular

—Mi señor, lo siento. ¡Dobby ha sido malo!. ¡Dobby malo!. —empezó a golpearse contra el suelo y a sollozar.

—¡Crees que con eso es suficiente, Dobby! —lo cogió del cuello con una mano medio asfixiándole en el proceso. —¡Eres una deshonra, Dobby! ¡Cuando padre se entere de tu insolencia y que vas contando chismes desearás no haber abierto tu asquerosa boca! —

—Aaggg—gimió Dobby sin apenas poder respirar.

—MMMMMMMMMMM—traté inútilmente de hacerme oír, sacudí mi cabeza como la niña del exorcista para tratar de deshacer a la fuerza el hechizo. No lo logró pero hizo que Taurus dejara de prestar atención al elfo para concentrarse en mi.

—Draco, si tu antiguo yo pudiera verte en este momento ... vomitaría del asco que sentiría. ¿Estás llorando por un elfo? —preguntó asqueado soltando bruscamente a Dobby y lanzándolo a una pared de la sala. —Eso es una cosa, Draco. Una cosa de nuestra propiedad que está defectuosa. Es lo mismo que un reloj que ya no sabe dar ni la hora. ¿Te pondrías así si tiro el reloj a la basura? ¡Pues esto es lo mismo! ¿Tanto te ha cambiado esa sangre sucia? —preguntó indignado.

—MMMMMMMMMM—de nuevo el conjuro me impedía replicarle.


	89. DRACO 23

**Todos los personajes y la historia pertenecen a JK Rowling**

 **POV DRACO MALFOY 23**

—MMMMMMMMMM—de nuevo el conjuro me impedía replicarle.

—Por una parte no quiero oírte en este momento, aún estoy muy enfadado. Pero por otra parte, me pica la curiosidad que tienes que decirme. En fin ... ¡Accio varita! —mi varita salió disparada a la mano izquierda de Taurus. Ahora disponía de una varita en cada varita. —Voy a hacer un contrahechizo para remover ambos conjuros que te he hecho. No hagas ninguna estupidez. ¡FINITE INCANTATEM! —un chorro de luz azulada salió de su varita envolviéndome. Segundos después noté como podía mover mi boca y mis extremidades aunque aún seguían algo adormecidas.

—Taurus, por favor, no le hagas nada más. Haré lo que quieras, pero deja que se vaya.

—Le estoy dando un aperitivo de lo que espera en casa, Draco.

—Dobby se merece un castigo. Dobby ha sido muy malo. —dijo Dobby llorando en una esquina.

—Ves, incluso esa rata traidora sabe que se ha ganado a pulso lo que va a recibir. —dijo Taurus, señalando algo que creía que era obvio para mi.

—No le digas nada a padre tampoco, por favor. —supliqué.

—¿Qué no le diga nada a padre? ¿Así que está bien cuando me pides que mienta a padre de lo que ha hecho esta rata pero está mal cuando te pido que mientas a padre si te pregunta acerca de la sangre sucia? —preguntó con indignación Taurus.

—Son cosas diferentes. —me defendí

—Mmmmm. —se quedó pensativo un momento. —Está bien, lo dejaré pasar y no diré nada a padre. —se me iluminó la cara. —Pero con una condición ... —dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

—¿Qué condición? —pregunté con nerviosismo.

—Antes de que te lo diga ... ¡Desmaius! —una luz roja salió de su varita golpeando a Dobby en el rostro y quedando inconsciente. —No puedo arriesgarme que la rata traidora vuelva a hablar con su piquito de oro. Además que estaba harto de sus lloros. Pues bien, a cambio de perdonar a esta criatura tienes que jurar ante mi y ante tus amigos aquí presentes que si alguna vez padre o madre te preguntan acerca de tu relación con la sangre sucia mentirás. Les dirás a todo el que te lo pregunte que sólo te acercas a ella como apoyo para estudiar. Sois un grupo peculiar que se reúne a estudiar. Nada más y nada menos. Con vuestras notas, es creíble la historia. Y ahora que Zabini, Nott y Greengrass están contigo, aún más creíble será.—

—¿No decías que te daba igual si se lo decía o no? ¿Que ya no era tu hermano?—pregunté extrañado y dolido.

—Sabes que soy de mecha corta. Tengo problemas con la ira, lo reconozco. No iba en serio lo que te dije, estaba cegado por la rabia y solo quería hacerte daño. Aunque lo que dije acerca de la sangresucia sí iba en serio. —dijo Taurus con una sonrisa, yo hice una mueca de disgusto. —Somos totalmente opuestos pero sigues siendo mi hermano. Ya no voy a intentar cambiarte, pero eres mi hermanito. Eres mi responsabilidad, y si puedo evitar que te hagan daño a cambio de perdonar a esa escoria de Dobby, es algo que haría con los ojos cerrados. —

—Aunque cumplas lo que has dicho, estoy seguro que a Dobby le reconcomerá la culpa y acabará delatándose o suicidándose. —dije preocupado.

—Confía en mí, no lo hará. —dijo Taurus.

—Pero ... —dije no muy convencido.

—Confía en mí. Si Taurus Malfoy Black dice que esa rata no se delatará o suicidará es que no lo hará. —dijo Taurus seguro de sus palabras.

—Está bien. Confío en ti. Juro que si me preguntan acerca de Hermione diré que es una compañera de estudios. —dije entristecido.

—Perfecto. —dijo Taurus sonriéndome. —Espero que vosotros también mantengáis esa mentira o si no os la veréis conmigo. —continuó Taurus con tono amenazador a mis petrificados amigos.

—Lo harán. Son mis amigos y a ellos también les preocupa que no me hagan daño. —dije cabreado por la nueva amenaza de Taurus.

—Si les preocupara tanto se alejarían de ti ... Pero he dicho antes que no iba a cambiarte y no lo haré. —vi como Taurus se acercaba a Dobby y le propinaba una patada en la espalda despertándolo.

—¡Taurus! —dije indignado.

—Tenía que despertarlo. Será el último golpe que reciba por mi parte. Bien, ahora escúchame rata malolienta. En primer lugar, no dirás nada más a nadie acerca de lo que haya oído o visto en casa. Ni a los gemelos Potter, ni a mi hermano, ni a Dumbledore, ni a nadie. —Dobby le miraba asustado. —Me han dicho que lo has hecho para proteger al cuatro ojos del monstruo. Créeme, yo soy más peligroso que cualquier monstruo. Ya has visto como esos cinco han sucumbido ante mi magia, si vuelves a hacer algo así de estúpido yo seré el que mate a Harry Potter—dijo con una mirada aterradora. —

—¡Tau...!—reproché pero un Petrificus Totalus hizo que quedara igual de inmóvil que mis amigos.

—Que pesado eres, por Merlín. Por donde iba ...—dijo poniendo una mano en la boca a modo pensativo. —Aa sí, chitón o si no Harry Potter se las verá conmigo y no con un monstruo descerebrado. En segundo lugar, tampoco le puedes decir nada a padre de que has sido un mal elfo. Si se lo dices, no sólo te torturará y te matará sino que hará lo mismo con todos los elfos de la mansión, ya que pensará que puede que haya más de un elfo chivato. Y no quieres que pase eso a tus congéneres que no tienen la culpa de tu bocaza, ¿verdad que no? —Dobby negó con la cabeza —Bien, porque eso es exactamente lo que pasará si se lo dices. Quizás antes no lo sabías, pero ahora sí. Así que espero que no vuelvas a hacer una estupidez. Y por último, no te atrevas a suicidarte o a golpearte más de lo habitual, porque entonces padre sospechará y me preguntará el por qué de tu extraña actitud y yo no tendré más remedio que decir la verdad y las consecuencias para los elfos de la casa serán catastróficas, ya que como te he dicho antes, padre sospechará de tus congéneres y no se arriesgará que haya otro chivato en casa.—vi como sonreía con malicia.

Mi hermano está loco.

—Cuando acabe el curso, te veré en la mansión. Cómo sospeche que te has ido de la lengua o que has estado actuando raro haciendo sospechar a mi padre, te haré tragar Veritaserum, el suero de la verdad, para que me digas si has sido un estúpido. Y si lo has sido, ya sabes lo que le pasará a Potter y a los elfos. ¡Y ahora desaparece de mi vista! —ordenó Taurus.

—Sí, señorito Taurus. —dijo Dobby con lágrimas en los ojos. Posteriormente chasqueó los dedos y desapareció.

—Sé que me estáis odiando aún más de lo que me odiabais por amenazar la vida del cuatro ojos, y me estáis maldiciendo internamente ante vuestra incapacidad temporal de hablar. Pero era un farol, una mentira necesaria para mantener a raya tanto a Dobby como a vosotros. No quiero que descubráis la verdad acerca de la Cámara y menos por boca de esa rata. Pero para que veáis que también puedo ser bueno y que aprecio vuestro esfuerzo con la poción multijugos para descubrir la verdad os daré una pista. El que abrió la cámara de los secretos pertenece a la casa de tus amigos, Draco. Es de Gryffindor. —dijo con una sonrisa Taurus.

Si pudiera abrir los ojos, se habrían salido de mis órbitas¿Un Gryffindor es el heredero de Slytherin? Eso no tiene ni pies ni cabeza.

—¡REDUCIO! —gritó Taurus devolviendo los dientes de Hermione a su normalidad. —Primero salvo la vida a Dobby, posteriormente os doy una pista para resolver el misterio de la Cámara y para acabar ayudo a la sangre sucia a no parecer tan fea. ¿Y luego soy yo el malo de esta historia? Que injusticia. —dijo fingiendo tristeza. —En fin ... , a partir de ahora, Draco, cada uno de nosotros va por su lado. No te metas ni tú, ni tus amigos, en mi camino y yo no me meteré en el vuestro. Cómo os interpongáis en mi camino ... quizás no pueda olvidar que eres mi hermano, pero olvidaré que ellos son tus amigos y pasarán a ser mis enemigos. Y te aseguro que nadie quiere ser enemigo de Taurus Malfoy Black.—se encaminó a la salida de la sala de Slytherin.

De no estar ya petrificado, estoy seguro que la mirada que me dedicó Taurus me habría petrificado.

—¡FINITE INCANTATEM! —cinco chorros azulados salieron de la varita de Taurus envolviéndome a mi y a mis amigos deshaciendo la petrificación. —Ten. —me lanzó mi varita y la cogí al vuelo. —Te recomiendo que se vayan cuanto antes tus amiguitos de Gryffindor de la sala de Slytherin. Si alguien les viera no sé como podrías explicar que hacen aquí.—dicho esto se fue de la sala.

No sólo eso sería difícil de explicar. Todo lo que sucedió hoy sería MUY difícil de explicar.


	90. TAURUS 22

**Todos los personajes y la historia pertenecen a JK Rowling**

 **POV TAURUS MALFOY 22**

Ginny Weasley es la que ha abierto la Cámara de los Secretos. Estoy seguro de ello. ¿Qué como estoy seguro de esto? Cuando oí de mi hermano que Dobby sabía que la Cámara se abriría nuevamente se me encendió la bombilla. Luna Lovegood era mi principal sospechosa, pero esa revelación cambió todo. La casi no sospechosa Ginny Weasley se convirtió en la única posible. Si Dobby había oído algo o visto algo eso significa que mi padre está metido en el ajo. Mientras yo estaba peleando con los gemelos comadreja, recuerdo como mi padre metía un cuaderno en el caldero de la hija del traidor a la sangre de Arthur Weasley, aprovechando la distracción del momento.

En ese momento no le di la mayor importancia, supuse que le devolvía un libro que había caído al suelo. Pero ahora todo es diferente. Flanagan dijo que la mini comadreja era uno de los 4 locos por estar todo el día con un cuaderno además de afectarse en demasía por los ataques. Blanco y en botella, leche. El cuaderno era el medio para hechizarla y darle la habilidad de aprender pársel. La pregunta ahora era saber quien la estaba hechizando. Porque mi padre no podía ser ya que era incapaz de hablar con las serpientes. Quizás un viejo amigo de Padre de su época de mortífago.

Bueno sea quien sea el causante ahora ya da igual. Si mi padre está metido en esto no puedo ir a chantajear a Dumbledore con la información, podría meterle en un aprieto.

Joder. Todo mi esfuerzo en la biblioteca para nada. ¿De qué me ha servido descubrir la verdad si no la puedo usar para mis fines? ¿Cuántas horas he malgastado leyendo y leyendo? Sé que mi padre no me ha contado nada para mantenerme al margen y dejar que el heredero de Slytherin haga su trabajo. Pero aún así me duele que no me haya confiado ese secreto, yo podría haber ayudado en su plan para echar a Dumbledore. Ahora estoy atado de pies y manos. Creía que podía jugar un papel importante en la batalla contra Dumbledore, pero no, ahora soy un mero espectador.

Padre me ha quitado a mi enemigo. ¡Yo era el que tenía que hacerle jaque mate, no Padre! Bufff, al principio sentí incredulidad, era cómo si estuviera en otro mundo. El puñetazo de la sangre sucia me devolvió a la realidad y sentí una ira tremenda, pero no por el puñetazo, por la impotencia de saber que mi juego con el viejo loco se había acabado sin haber empezado. Lo pagué con ella y luego con mi hermano porque evidentemente no lo iba a pagar con Padre.

Ahora lo que siento es ... nada. Estoy vacío. No tengo ánimos para seguir aquí estudiando. Las clases son un juego de niños para mí, estoy en la cima de Slytherin, he resuelto el misterio de la Cámara, he solucionado todos mis problemas que me atormentaban y ya he ganado a mi gran rival ... o eso creía, Lucius Malfoy ,y no Taurus Malfoy, ha dado el jaque mate a Albus Dumbledore.

Mmmm, aún tengo cosas que hacer. Dinero. Tengo que salir de mi estado actual de ruina absoluta. Aún quedan muchos partidos de quidditch por disputarse y ahora que el club de duelo se ha abierto, lo convertiré en una fuente de ingresos con las apuestas.

Han pasado dos semanas desde mi enfrentamiento con Draco y sus amigos, cuando les propuse a Nott y Zabini lo de seguir con las apuestas declinaron mi apuesta. Decían que ya tenían suficiente dinero y que no se querían arriesgar más. ¡Cobardes! Ya he tenido suficiente, le hice una petición formal a Dumbledore para que me asignaran otra habitación. No aguanto las caras largas de mi hermano y la insolencia de Nott y Zabini. Recibí una carta como respuesta, decía que me esperaba en su despacho para tratar el asunto. Fui después de clases a verle. Toqué varias veces la puerta con mis nudillos.

—Adelante. —oí la voz del viejo. Abrí la puerta y ahí estaba Albus Dumbledore con cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida y comiendo despreocupadamente una galleta. Me senté en la silla que tenía enfrente. —¿Quieres una galleta, Taurus? —preguntó ofreciéndome una.

Rodé los ojos. No sabe lo que le espera a este pobre imbécil.

—No, no quiero una galleta. —respondí aburrido. —Bueno, ¿me puedo cambiar de cuarto o no?

—Directo al grano, como siempre en ti. Si no es molestia, se puede saber por qué quieres cambiarte de cuarto. ¿Te han hecho algo tus compañeros? —preguntó Dumbledore alzando una ceja.

—No, no me han hecho nada. Lo que pasa es que somos muchos y necesito más espacio personal. —mentí en parte. Oculté que quería desprenderme de Draco, Zabini y Nott, pero lo cierto es que ser 6 en un mismo cuarto era un engorro. —El quien dijo que 3 era multitud no sabía lo que eran 6. —

—Sí. Lo habitual son cuartos para 4 personas, entiendo tu incomodidad, Taurus. —dijo Dumbledore colocándose mejor sus gafas. —Haré que Draco y tú se cambien de habitación.—

—No. Había pensado que es mejor estar lejos de mi hermano. Ya estoy todo el día con él cuando estamos en casa. Sería lo más sano para los dos, así cada uno de nosotros tendría su espacio. Crabbe, Goyle y yo nos cambiaremos de cuarto. —

—Mmmmm. —me miró dubitativo. —Está bien. Hablaré con Filch para que prepare su nuevo cuarto.—

—Muchas gracias, te lo agradezco. Bien, es hora de retirarme. —dije levantándome, pero me detuvo con un gesto con la mano.

—Antes de que te marches. Supongo que estarás al tanto de los ataques que se están produciendo en Hogwarts. —dijo con cara seria, había dejado de un lado su cara de idiota.

—Sí, como todos los estudiantes. Es terrible. —dije fingiendo tristeza, aunque no demasiado bien.

—Terrible. Cierto, es terrible. Me preguntaba si tal vez tú, siendo tan popular dentro del alumnado, hubieras oído algo que ayudara para resolver este misterio. —dijo aún más serio y mirándome fijamente.

—Me halagas, pero no soy tan popular como te piensas, Dumbledore. —dije sonriendo con soberbia.

—No seas humilde, Taurus. Seguro que has oído algo por ahí. —dijo con una mirada feroz.

Tragué saliva algo nervioso. ¿Sabe lo de mi padre? ¿Lo de la comadreja? No, imposible. No se lo he dicho a nadie. Me estoy volviendo paranoico. Pero esa mirada ..., ¿también sospecha de mí? ¿se piensa que soy el heredero? Que tan equivocado puedes llegar a estar el viejo bobo.

—Lo único que he oído es que la gente se piensa que ha sido el hermano de Violet. —dije devolviéndole la mirada, retándole.

Era una pena que el viejo tuviera los días contados en Hogwarts, me encantaban nuestros pequeños duelos.

—¿Y tú también lo piensas? ¿Piensas que ha sido Harry Potter? —dijo estudiándome con la mirada.

Un fuerte dolor de cabeza me entró de repente, me apreté las sienes para mitigar el dolor.

—No, no lo creo. ¿Algo más? Me duele la cabeza y quiero retirarme a acostarme cuanto antes mejor. —dije molesto.

—No quiero entretenerte más. Si el dolor perdura ve a la enfermería, la señora Pomfrey estará encantada de ayudarte. Cuídate, Taurus. —dijo cogiendo otra galleta y volviendo a poner su cara de imbécil.

—No creo que haga falta, pero gracias. Cuídate tú también, Albus. —dije sarcásticamente.

Tic tac, tic tac. Ya falta poco para que dejes este colegio para siempre.


	91. HARRY 07

**Todos los personajes y la historia pertenecen a JK Rowling**

 **POV HARRY POTTER 07**

Desde lo de la poción multijugos, no volvimos a mencionar el tema de la Cámara de los Secretos ni a Taurus. Estuvimos aterrorizados, en parte por Taurus y en parte por miedo a que se chivara por haber infringido no sé cuantas normas para crear la poción. Y ahora que Taurus se había mudado de cuarto, la relación entre los dos hermanos era inexistente.

Además, no nos creíamos que el heredero de Slytherin fuera alguien de Gryffindor, así que estábamos en la casilla de salida.

Hoy era miércoles, y por tanto nos tocaba visitar a Myrtle. A Hermione y Violet les daba pena la fantasma y nos obligaron a Draco, a Ron y a mí a acompañarla un día a la semana. Cuando estábamos cerca, pude oír como alguien sollozaba.

Myrtle _la Llorona_ estaba llorando, si cabía, con más ganas y más sonoramente que nunca. Parecía estar metida en su retrete habitual.

—¿Qué pasa, Myrtle? —inquirí.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó Myrtle, con tristeza, como haciendo gorgoritos—. ¿Vienes a arrojarme alguna otra cosa?

Fuimos hacia el retrete aunque a Draco y a Ron no les hacía ninguna gracia.

—¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?—le pregunté extrañado.

—No sé —gritó Myrtle, provocando al salir del retrete una nueva oleada de agua que cayó al suelo ya mojado—. Aquí estoy, intentando sobrellevar mis propios problemas, y todavía hay quien piensa que es divertido arrojarme un libro...—

—Pero si alguien te arroja algo, a ti no te puede doler —razonó Draco—. Quiero decir, que simplemente te atravesará, ¿no?

Hermione le dio un codazo, molesta por su falta de sensibilidad. Myrtle se giró hacia él y se puso como una loca. Acababa de meter la pata.

—¡Vamos a arrojarle libros a Myrtle, que no puede sentirlo! ¡Diez puntos al que se lo cuele por el estómago! ¡Cincuenta puntos al que le traspase la cabeza! ¡Bien, ja, ja, ja! ¡Qué juego tan divertido, pues para mí no lo es! —chilló ofendida Myrtle.

—Pero ¿quién te lo arrojó? —le pregunté tratando de desviar la conversación.

—No lo sé... Estaba sentada en el sifón, pensando en la muerte, y me dio en la cabeza —dijo Myrtle, mirándonos—. Está ahí, empapado.—

Violet y Ron miraron debajo del lavabo, donde señalaba Myrtle. Había allí un libro pequeño y delgado. Tenía las tapas muy gastadas, de color negro, y estaba tan humedecido como el resto de las cosas que había en los lavabos. Violet se acercó para cogerlo, pero Ron lo detuvo con el brazo.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Violet.

—¿Estás loca? —dijo Ron—. Podría resultar peligroso.—

—¿Peligroso? —dijo Violet, riendo—. Venga, ¿cómo va a resultar peligroso?

—Te sorprendería saber —dijo Ron, asustado, mirando el librito— que entre los libros que el Ministerio ha confiscado había uno que les quemó los ojos. Me lo ha dicho mi padre. Y todos los que han leído _Sonetos del hechicero_ han hablado en cuartetos y tercetos el resto de su vida. ¡Y una bruja vieja de Bath tenía un libro que no se podía parar nunca de leer! Uno tenía que andar por todas partes con el libro delante, intentando hacer las cosas con una sola mano. Y...—

—Vale, ya lo he entendido —dijo Violet asustada.

—Es cierto que hay algunos libros peligrosos, pero son muy raros. Mi padre tiene unos cuantos y dice que son muy valiosos, por tanto es muy poco probable que alguien los arroje en un lavabo. Aunque Ron tiene razón, mejor no arriesgarse —dijo Draco.

El librito seguía en el suelo, empapado y misterioso. La curiosidad me estaba matando.

—Bueno, pero si no le echamos un vistazo, no lo averiguaremos —dije y, esquivando a Ron y Violet, lo recogí del suelo.

Vi al instante que se trataba de un diario, y la fecha de la cubierta le indicó que tenía cincuenta años de antigüedad. Lo abrí intrigado. En la primera página podía leerse, con tinta emborronada, «Tom.M.». (en español ponen que es Tom Sorvolo, pero voy a usar el nombre en inglés Tom Marvolo)

Separé las páginas humedecidas. Estaban en blanco. No había en ellas el más leve resto de escritura.

—No llegó a escribir nada —dije, decepcionado.

—Me pregunto por qué querría alguien tirarlo al retrete —dijo Hermione con curiosidad.

Volví a mirar las tapas del cuaderno y vi impreso el nombre de un quiosco de la calle Vauxhall, en Londres.

—Debió de ser de familia muggle —dije, especulando—, ya que compró el diario en la calle Vauxhall...—

—Bueno, eso da igual —dijo Draco—. Yo si fuera tú lo dejaría en el retrete, es muy poco higiénico, si te lo quedas seguro que te contagias con algo. —

No le hice caso y me lo guardé en el bolsillo. A la mañana siguiente, nos fuimos a desayunar juntos. Me pasé el tiempo pasando las páginas por si se me había pasado alguna cosa.

—¿Aún sigues con esa cosa asquerosa? —preguntó Draco. —¿Lo habrás desinfectado, verdad?—

—¡No seas aguafiestas! —replicó Hermione. —¿Has encontrado algo oculto?—dijo con entusiasmo Hermione, cogiendo el diario y mirándolo de cerca. —¡Podría ser tinta invisible! —susurró. Y dio tres golpecitos al cuaderno— _¡Aparecium!—_

Pero no ocurrió nada. Impertérrita, volvió a meter la mano en la bolsa y sacó lo que parecía una goma de borrar de color rojo.

—Es un _revelador_ , lo compré en el callejón Diagon —dijo, y apretó con fuerza donde ponía «1 de enero». Siguió sin pasar nada.

—Ahora que sabemos que no tiene nada escrito, deshazte de él. Me da mucho asco. —dijo Draco, con una mueca desagradable.

Decidí ignorarlo. No sabía explicar por qué no tiraba a la basura el diario de Tom. El caso es que aunque sabía que el diario estaba en blanco, pasaba las páginas atrás y adelante, concentrado en ellas. Y, aunque estaba seguro de no haber oído antes el nombre de Tom M., me parecía que ese nombre me sonaba de algo, como si se tratara de un amigo olvidado de la más remota infancia.

El sol había vuelto a brillar débilmente sobre Hogwarts. Dentro del castillo, la gente parecía más optimista. No había vuelto a haber ataques después del cometido contra Justin y Nick Casi Decapitado.

—Cuando se les haya ido el acné a las mandrágoras, estarán listas para volver a ser trasplantadas. Y entonces, las cortaremos y las coceremos inmediatamente. Dentro de poco tendrá a la _Señora Norris_ con usted otra vez. —dijo la señora Pomfrey a Filch, encantada.

Ya empezaba a pensar que tal vez el heredero de Slytherin se había acobardado. Cada vez debía de resultar más arriesgado abrir la Cámara de los Secretos, con el colegio tan alerta y todo el mundo tan receloso.

Gilderoy Lockhart estaba convencido de que era él quien había puesto freno a los ataques. Rodé los ojos cuando oí como se lo decía a la profesora Mcgonagall. No sé como Hermione lo toleraba.

Hoy era 14 de febrero. Las paredes estaban cubiertas de flores grandes de un rosa chillón. Y, aún peor, del techo de color azul pálido caían confetis en forma de corazones. Me fui a la mesa de Gryffindor, en la que estaban Violet, molesta, Ron, Draco, con aire asqueado, y Hermione, que se reía tontamente mirando a Lockhart.

—¿Qué ocurre? —les pregunté, sentándome y quitándome de encima el confeti.

Draco, que parecía estar demasiado enojado para hablar, señaló la mesa de los profesores. Lockhart, que llevaba una túnica de un vivo color rosa que combinaba con la decoración, reclamaba silencio con las manos. Los profesores que tenía a ambos lados lo miraban estupefactos. Desde mi asiento, pude ver a la profesora McGonagall con un tic en la mejilla.

—¡Feliz día de San Valentín! —gritó Lockhart—. ¡Y quiero también dar las gracias a las cuarenta y seis personas que me han enviado tarjetas! Sí, me he tomado la libertad de preparar esta pequeña sorpresa para todos vosotros... ¡y no acaba aquí la cosa! —

Lockhart dio una palmada, y por la puerta del vestíbulo entraron una docena de enanos. Estaba ridículos, Lockhart les había puesto alas doradas y además llevaban arpas.

—¡Mis amorosos cupidos portadores de tarjetas! —sonrió Lockhart—. ¡Durante todo el día de hoy recorrerán el colegio ofreciéndoos felicitaciones de San Valentín! ¡Y la diversión no acaba aquí! Estoy seguro de que mis colegas querrán compartir el espíritu de este día. ¿Por qué no pedís al profesor Snape que os enseñe a preparar un filtro amoroso? ¡Aunque el profesor Flitwick, el muy pícaro, sabe más sobre encantamientos de ese tipo que ningún otro mago que haya conocido!—

El profesor Flitwick se tapó la cara con las manos. Snape parecía dispuesto a envenenar a la primera persona que se atreviera a pedirle un filtro amoroso.

Yo también estuve tentado a taparme la cara con las manos, la situación me estaba dando vergüenza ajena.


	92. HERMIONE 23

**Todos los personajes y la historia pertenecen a JK Rowling**

 **POV HERMIONE GRANGER 23**

—Por favor, Hermione, dime que no has sido una de las cuarenta y seis —dijo Draco molesto.

—¡Por favor! Yo ... yo ... yo no haría eso —respondí ruborizándome. —Es un profesor y yo soy su alumna. No sería apropiado. Jijijiji. —dije tapándome la cara con las manos avergonzada.

—Sí. Claro. —dijo Draco cruzándose de brazos.

Me fijé en Taurus que estaba siendo agarrado por Parkinson, mis dos grandes enemigos juntos. Aunque Taurus no parecía tan emocionado como Parkinson. La que tampoco parecía emocionada era Violet.

—Bfff, esto de San Valentín es una idiotez. —dijo disgustada Violet viendo los arrumacos que le hacía Parkinson a Taurus. —Vámonos a clase de una vez.—

Los enanos se pasaron el día interrumpiendo las clases para repartir tarjetas, ante la irritación de los profesores, y al final de la tarde, cuando los de Gryffindor subíamos hacia el aula de Encantamientos, uno de ellos alcanzó a Harry.

—¡Eh, tú! ¡Harry Potter! —gritó un enano malhumorado, abriéndose camino a codazos para llegar a donde estaba Harry.

Harry ruborizado intentó escabullirse. Me fijé en los alumnos que tenía en frente, uno de ellos era Ginny que estaba igual de roja que su cabello. El enano se abrió camino a base de patadas en las espinillas y lo alcanzó antes de que diera dos pasos.

—Tengo un mensaje musical para entregar a Harry Potter en persona —dijo, rasgando el arpa.

—¡Aquí no! —dijo Harry enfadado, tratando de escapar.

—¡Párate! —gruñó el enano, aferrando a Harry por la bolsa para detenerlo.

—¡Suéltame! —gritó Harry, tirando fuerte.

Tanto tiraron que la bolsa se partió en dos. Los libros, la varita mágica, el pergamino y la pluma se desparramaron por el suelo, y la botellita de tinta se rompió encima de todas las demás cosas. Me agaché junto a Harry para ayudarle a recoger sus cosas. Se estaba formando un atasco en el corredor.

—¿Qué pasa ahí? —era la voz fría de Parkinson, que estaba pegada como una lapa a Taurus.

Taurus nos miró a mi y a Harry, pero no me daba la impresión de querer meterse. Como nos prometió, no se iba a meter en nuestro camino.

—¿Por qué toda esta conmoción? —dijo otra voz familiar, la de Percy Weasley, que se acercaba.

Harry intentó escapar corriendo, pero el enano se le echó a las rodillas y lo derribó.

—Bien —dijo, sentándose sobre los tobillos de Harry—, ésta es tu canción de San Valentín:

 _Tiene los ojos verdes como un sapo en escabeche_

 _y el pelo negro como una pizarra cuando anochece._

 _Quisiera que fuera mío, porque es glorioso,_

 _el héroe que venció al Señor Tenebroso._

Me tapé la boca para evitar soltar una carcajada. Los que no la evitaron fueron el cuarteto de Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson y Taurus. Harry enrojeció aún más de lo que ya estaba

Percy Weasley hacía lo que podía para dispersar al montón de chavales que estaban llorando de risa.

—¡Fuera de aquí, fuera! La campana ha sonado hace cinco minutos, a clase todos ahora mismo —decía Percy, empujando a algunos de los más pequeños.

Vi que Parkinson se agachaba y cogía algo, y con una mirada burlona se lo enseñaba a Crabbe y Goyle. Taurus ya se había ido a clase. Era el diario de Tom M.

—¡Devuélveme eso! —le dijo Harry en voz baja.

—¿Qué habrá escrito aquí Potter? —dijo Parkinson.

Me fijé como Ginny miraba alternativamente a Harry y al diario. Parecía aterrorizada. Me caía bien pero era un poco rara.

—Devuélvelo, Parkinson —dijo Percy con severidad.

—Cuando le haya echado un vistazo —dijo Parkinson con una sonrisa burlándose de Harry.

—Devuélveselo, Parkinson. —dijo Violet furiosa que aparecía de la nada.

—Oblígame, traidora. —contestó Pansy sonriendo falsamente.

— _¡Expelliarmus!_ —gritó Violet, fuera de sus casillas.

El diario se le escapaba de las manos de Parkinson y salía volando. Ron, sonriendo, lo atrapó.

—¡Violet! —dijo Percy en voz alta—. No se puede hacer magia en los pasillos. ¡Tendré que informar de esto!—

Pero Violet no se preocupó.

—¡Olvídame, Percy! —le contestó Violet yéndose a clase.

Poco a poco, el corredor se fue vaciando quedando Ron, Harry, Draco y yo.

—Sabía que tu hermana tenía carácter, pero bufff. Nunca le había visto ejecutar un hechizo tan preciso estando tan enfadada. —dijo Draco riéndose. —¿Te ayudo a recoger, Harry?—

—No, no hace falta. —dijo Harry aún avergonzado

—Así que ... ¿con que tienes una admiradora, Harry? —dije en tono burlón.

—No me lo recuerdes, por favor. —me suplicó Harry.

—¿A ti te han enviado alguna tarjeta, Ron? —preguntó Draco.

—No, y menos mal. Si no, estaría tan avergonzado como Harry. —dijo riéndose Ron.

—¿Y a ti, Draco? Seguro que tienes alguna fan secreta. —dijo Harry tratando que alguien se sintiera tan avergonzado como él.

De repente el tema me pareció mucho más interesante.

—Pues sí, un par. Pero al menos no me han cantado como a ti. —dijo Draco.

Ya no me gustaba la conversación.

—¿Y sabes quien te la ha dado, Malfoy? —dije con algo de molestia. El trío de niños me miraron sorprendidos.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué le has llamado Malfoy? —preguntó Harry arqueando una ceja.

—Vámonos a clase que vamos a llegar tarde. —dije mirando al suelo.

—Creo que está celosa que vosotros dos tengáis admiradores y ella no. —dijo Ron cogiendo su bolsa.

Sí, la opresión en el pecho seguro que se debe a eso. Soy muy competitiva y no me gusta perder en nada. Es eso porque estoy disgustada. No sé cómo no lo había pensado antes.


	93. HARRY 08

**Todos los personajes y la historia pertenecen a JK Rowling**

 **POV HARRY POTTER 08**

Cuando llegué a mi cuarto por la noche me fijé en algo extraño. Todos los libros se habían empapado de tinta roja salvo el diario de Tom M. El diario estaba tan limpio como antes de que la botellita de tinta se hubiera roto en el forcejeo con el enano. Quería examinar de nuevo el diario de Tom M., no se los hice saber a los demás por miedo a hacerles perder el tiempo. Estaba obsesionado con ese diario, no quería molestar a los demás con mi obsesión.

Me senté en la cama y hojeé las páginas en blanco. Ninguna tenía la más ligera mancha de tinta roja. Luego saqué una nueva botellita de tinta del cajón de la mesita, mojé en ella mi pluma y dejé caer una gota en la primera página del diario.

La tinta brilló intensamente sobre el papel durante un segundo y luego, como si la hubieran absorbido desde el interior de la página, se desvaneció. Emocionado, mojé de nuevo la pluma y escribí:

«Mi nombre es Harry Potter.»

Las palabras brillaron un instante en la página y desaparecieron también sin dejar huella. Entonces ocurrió algo, en la misma tinta que había utilizado yo, aparecieron unas palabras que yo no había escrito:

«Hola, Harry Potter. Mi nombre es Tom. ¿Cómo ha llegado a tus manos mi diario?»

Estas palabras también se desvanecieron, pero no antes de que yo comenzara de nuevo a escribir:

«Alguien intentó tirarlo por el retrete.»

Aguardé con impaciencia la respuesta de Tom. Me enseñó sus recuerdos durante su estancia en Hogwarts. Para mi horror, descubrí que fue Hagrid el que abrió la Cámara de los Secretos hace cincuenta años.

Al día siguiente nos reunimos los cinco amigos en las afueras del castillo, a tomar el aire, debajo de unos árboles. Les conté lo que Tom me había enseñado en sus recuerdos.

—Hagrid fue un alumno de Gryffindor, ¿verdad? —preguntó Hermione.

—Sí. ¿Pero eso que importa ahora?

—No mucho. Pero resulta que Taurus al final decía la verdad cuando dijo que el heredero pertenecía a la casa Gryffindor. —reflexionó Hermione. —Y yo que estaba convencida que nos estaba mintiendo.—

—Sí, que el heredero de Slytherin sea alguien de Gryffindor, y que ese alguien sea el mismo Hagrid es desconcertarte e inquietante. —dijo Violet.

—No sé, no me encaja que Hagrid se dedicara a atacar a hijos de muggles. —dijo Draco nada convencido. —Quizá te mintió Tom. ¿Por cierto, cuál es su apellido? ¿Lo descubriste en sus recuerdos?

—No me ha mentido. Yo lo vi. Vi como Hagrid admitía tener un monstruo en el castillo. Y contestando a tu pregunta, no. Todo el mundo se refería a él como Tom. —contesté.

—Por lo que has dicho, Tom me recuerda a Percy, tan perfecto y tan estricto con las normas. ¿Por qué tuvo que delatar a Hagrid?—preguntó Ron.

—El monstruo había matado a una persona, Ron —contestó Hermione dolida con él.

—Y Tom habría tenido que volver al orfanato muggle si hubieran cerrado Hogwarts —dije—. No lo culpo por querer quedarse aquí.—

—¿Por qué no vamos y le preguntamos a Hagrid?—dijo Violet

—Sería una visita muy cortés —dijo Ron sarcásticamente—. Hola, Hagrid, dinos, ¿no serás tú el heredero de Slytherin y has estado últimamente dejando en libertad por el castillo a una cosa furiosa y peluda?—

Al final, decidimos no decir nada a Hagrid si no había otro ataque, y como los días se sucedieron sin siquiera un susurro de la voz que no salía de ningún sitio, albergábamos la esperanza de no tener que hablar con él sobre el motivo de su expulsión.

Ya habían pasado casi cuatro meses desde que petrificaron a Justin y a Nick Casi Decapitado, y parecía que todo el mundo creía que el agresor se había retirado. Todo el mundo se había olvidado del tema.

Las apuestas en los partidos de quidditch y el club de duelo eran los temas más populares del momento. Zabini, Nott, Fred y George dejaron de ser los corredores de apuestas. Ahora los que llevaban las apuestas eran Emily Fernsby, una alumna rubia de ojos azules y con gafas de 4º de Slytherin, y John McQuaid, un alumno corpulento de tez negra de 5º de Slytherin. Aunque ahora respondían, por orden expresa de Taurus, por los alias de Aquarius (Emily) y Aries (John). Aquarius se encargaba de las apuestas de quidditch y Aries de las del club de duelo. Al principio, los de Gryffindor, RAvenclaw y Hufflepuff no se fiaban de dejar su dinero en manos de gente de Slytherin, pero al cabo del tiempo vieron que eran legales y empezaron a apostar también. Después de un tiempo, había tantas apuestas, que Aquarius y Aries tuvieron que contratar a otros alumnos para que les ayudaran. Todos los ayudantes de Aquarius y Aries eran de Slytherin. Draco oyó de Zabini y Nott que Taurus había prohibido expresamente que cualquier negocio suyo no fuera manejado por alumnos de su casa.

Los profesores estaban al tanto, pero no había pruebas sólidas contra ellos, y pensaban que era una buena distracción a los horribles ataques que se habían producido durante el año. Si antes Taurus era popular en el colegio, ahora, a parte de popular, tenía poder y mucho dinero. En los meses siguientes sin ataques desde la poción multijugos, había reunido un pequeño ejército a su alrededor, siendo las cabezas visibles de ese mini ejército Parkinson, Bulstrode, Crabbe, Goyle, los miembros del equipo de quidditch, Aquarius y Aries. Aunque no todo Slytherin estaba a su favor, a parte de Draco y Violet, tampoco estaban de acuerdo con su comportamiento los nuevos amigos del rubio y mi hermana, Nott, Zabini y las hermanas Greengrass, así como algunos de cursos superiores que no les gustaba que un alumno de 2º tuviera tanto poder, por mucho que proviniera del linaje de los Malfoy y los Black.

Durante todo este tiempo, nos mantuvimos alejados de Taurus, y él cumplió su palabra de dejarnos en paz si no nos metíamos en su camino.


	94. HERMIONE 24

**Todos los personajes y la historia pertenecen a JK Rowling**

 **POV HERMIONE GRANGER 24**

Durante las vacaciones de Semana Santa, reuní a mis cuatro amigos a discutir un tema muy importante. Había llegado el momento de elegir optativas para el curso siguiente, y parece ser que yo era la única que se lo tomaba en serio.

—¡Podría afectar a todo nuestro futuro! —dije a los cuatro, mientras repasaban minuciosamente la lista de las nuevas materias, señalándolas.

Las asignaturas optativas eran Adivinación, Aritmancia, Runas Antiguas, Cuidados de Criaturas Mágicas y Estudios Muggles. Había que elegir, como mínimo, dos entre esas cinco.

—Lo único que quiero es no tener Pociones —dijo Harry.

—Ojalá me pudiera librar de Snape. —dijo Ron, apesadumbrado.

—Pues yo me libraría de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. —dijo Draco

—¡Pero si ésa es muy importante! —dije, sorprendida.

—No tal como la imparte Lockhart —repuso Draco—. Lo único que me ha enseñado es que no hay que dejar sueltos a los duendecillos y que no hace falta ser un genio para impartir clase en este colegio.—

Le eché una mirada fulminante. A mis cuatro amigos no les gustaba el profesor Lockhart, sobre todo a Harry y a Draco. No entiendo por qué, es el mejor profesor que hemos tenido.

Ron escogió Adivinación, pensando que sería muy fácil, y Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, por recomendación de su hermano Bill. Harry imitó las optativas escogidas de su amigo pelirrojo. Violet eligió Adivinación, Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y Aritmancia. Draco, por su parte, se decantó por Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, Aritmancia y Runas antiguas.

Yo escogí todas, ya pensaría en el futuro como me las arreglaría para asistir a todas las clases.

—¿Para qué has elegido Estudios Muggles? —preguntó extrañado Draco. —Tus padres son muggles. No creo que te enseñen nada que no sepas ya. —

—Pero será fascinante estudiarlo desde el punto de vista de un mago. —dije emocionada.

—¿Sabes que tu hermano también ha escogido estudios muggles, Draco? —dijo Violet.

—¿Eh? —dijimos los cuatro a la vez, muy sorprendidos.

—Se lo oí decir a Parkinson cuando hablaba con Bulstrode. Que no entendía como su querido _Tau_ ha escogido esa optativa. Bulstrode le contestó que cuando le preguntó por esto, Taurus le dijo que era importante conocer al enemigo. —dijo Violet.

—Al enemigo ... ¿os lo podéis creer? Aún no me creo que no sea el heredero de Slytherin, ¡pero si está tan chiflado como Salazar Slytherin! —dijo indignado Ron.

Eché una mirada a Draco que estaba cabizbajo. Di gracias a todos los dioses conocidos y por conocer por haber hecho que Draco no fuera como su hermano. Luego me enteré, por los murmullos que se escuchaban en los pasillos, que Taurus había escogido, aparte de Estudios Muggle, Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, Aritmancia y Runas Antiguas. Había escogido 4 de 5 optativas, después de mí era el que más optativas había seleccionado. Para mi desgracia, el año que viene iba a compartir mucho tiempo con él.

Al día siguiente de escoger las optativas, me fui a desayunar, pero en el Gran Comedor no estaba nadie de mis amigos aún en la mesa de Gryffindor. Vi a lo lejos como Violet y Draco me hacían gestos para que me sentara con ellos en la mesa de Slytherin.

¿Estaban locos? Nunca me había sentado en la mesa de Slytherin, siempre eran ellos los que se sentaban con los de Gryffindor. Tragué saliva, estaba muy nerviosa. Pero me armé de valor y me senté con ellos. También estaban con ellos Zabini, Nott y las hermanas Greengrass. No los conocía personalmente, pero la pequeña Greengrass ya me caía mal antes de conocerla cuando Draco me desveló que una de las dos tarjetas que había recibido se la había entregado Astoria Greengrass.

Como era muy temprano, la mesa estaba medio vacía. Pero los alumnos de Slytherin que la ocupaban dejaron de comer y me miraban con los ojos como platos cuando vieron que me sentaba en su mesa. Taurus me miraba entre sorprendido y divertido. A John McQuaid, mejor conocido actualmente como Aries, no le pareció tan divertido ya que se levantó y avanzó hacia mi con malas intenciones. Era imponente y tenía el color de piel oscuro como Zabini. Draco, previendo que algo podía pasar se puso de pie y se encaró con él.

—Vuelve a tu sitio, McQuaid. —dijo Draco. Que no estaba intimidado a pesar del 1,80 de altura de McQuaid y sus casi 80 Kilos de peso.

—Dile a tu amiguita que se marche de esta mesa, si no quiere tener problemas. —dijo enfadado Aries. —Y llámame por mi alias. Soy Aries.—

—Estamos en un país libre, y, si se quiere sentar aquí, no eres nadie para impedírselo, Aries. —dijo Draco, esto último con tono burlón. Los orificios de la nariz de Aries se agrandaron, estaba molesto.

—¡Déjalos en paz y vuelve a tu sitio, Aries! —ordenó Taurus con voz autoritaria.

—Pero Taurus, ella es una ... —dijo Aries algo nervioso.

—¿Vas a desobedecerme, Aries? —preguntó Taurus levantándose también.

—No, lo siento. —dijo Aries mirando al suelo algo asustado. Pero antes de retirarse nos dedicó tanto a Draco como a mí una mirada de odio. Luego se volvió a sentar en su sitio, dos sillas a la derecha de Taurus.

—Espero que esta sea la primera y última vez que diga esto. La sangre sucia está ayudando en los estudios a mi hermano y a mis amigos Zabini, Nott y Greengrass. —mintió Taurus a sus seguidores. —Así que si quiere sentarse con ellos dejadla. Mientras sigan sacando buenas notas como están sacando, me da igual su ascendencia. El fin justifica los medios. Simplemente ignoradla como hago yo. —dijo. Todos obedecieron y le asintieron, y pasaron el desayuno ignorándome evitando conflictos.

Abrí la boca sorprendida. Es verdad que seguía insultándome por el origen de mis padres, pero me estaba defendiendo en público. Lo hacía por ayudar a su hermano, pero aún así, no pude evitar mostrar una sonrisa, contenta por sus palabras.


	95. DRACO 24

**Todos los personajes y la historia pertenecen a JK Rowling**

 **POV DRACO MALFOY 24**

Miré perplejo a mi hermano, y no era el único, Hermione y Violet parecían en trance con las bocas abiertas. Daphne, Astoria, Blaise y Theo no se quedaban atrás y se miraban extrañados por el extraño comportamiento de Taurus. ¿Por fin había aceptado Taurus a mis amigos? ¿A Hermione? Hice fuerza mental para que no se me escapara una lágrima de alegría.

—¿Nos ayudarás a estudiar a nosotros también, Granger? —preguntó Blaise esperanzado. —Te advierto que destaco en muchas cosas, pero en inteligencia no. JAJAJAJ. —dijo con una risa algo forzada para romper el hielo.

—Pero ... esto... ¿no os caigo mal? —preguntó Hermione saliendo de su trance.

—Bueno eres una sabelotodo, pero nadie es perfecto, ¿no? —dijo Blaise sonriendo.

—No lo digo por eso ..., ya sabéis porque lo digo. —dijo Hermione bajando el rostro avergonzada.

—Reconozco que hasta hace poco, incluso te odiaba. Mi madre me ha inculcado desde muy pequeño la importancia de la pureza de la sangre. Si incluso odié a Draco y a Violet por acercarse a ti. Pero si son capaces de sacrificar todo, sobretodo Draco, por ser tus amigos, es que debes ser muy especial. —dijo Blaise.

Hermione se ruborizó un poco por el cumplido.

—No digo que vayamos a ser amigos ahora o incluso puede que nunca lo seamos. Pero como ha dicho Taurus podemos ser compañeros de estudio. ¿Qué me dices? —dijo Blaise

—Me encantaría. —respondió Hermione, contenta y sonriendo.

—¿No sabía que podías ser tan cursi, Blaise? —dijo Daphne arqueando una ceja. —Creo que voy a vomitar arcoiris.

—¡No ha sido cursi! —se defendió Blaise

—Bueno, yo solo tengo que decirte que los amigos de Draco son mis amigos. —dijo Daphne extendiendo su mano derecha.

—Amigos. —contestó Hermione, devolviendo el gesto y le dio un apretón de manos.

—Hora de las presentaciones. Hermione, estos son Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, Daphne Greengrass y Astoria Greengrass. —dije haciéndole un gesto con la mano. —Blaise, Theo, Daphne y Astoria, esta es Hermione Granger.—

Empezamos a hablar de frivolidades y de materias de clase mientras desayunábamos. Al cabo de unos minutos, me percaté que Taurus se había levantado con su séquito y se estaban retirando del Gran Comedor.

—Voy a hablar con Taurus un momento, ahora vuelvo. —dije sin esperar respuesta. Me levanté y les seguí a la carrera. —¡Taurus! —éste se giró y me miró extrañado. Desde que se cambió de cuarto, no le había vuelto a dirigir la palabra. Habían pasado ya cuatro meses de aquello. —¿Podemos hablar un momento?—

—Tengo partido de quidditch en una hora contra Hufflepuff, después del partido ven a verme. —dijo Taurus volviéndose a girar y dándome la espalda.

—¡Sólo sera un minuto! —rogué. Taurus se volvió a girar. —Te lo prometo. —

Me miró unos segundos estudiándome mientras tanto.

—Mmm, está bien. —se giró un instante para hablar con sus amigos—Id yendo a las gradas, voy a hablar a solas con Draco. —dijo autoritariamente.

—Pero, Flint te dijo ayer que quería discutir unas jugadas antes del ... —dijo Crabbe. No acabó la frase, por la mirada aterradora que le dedicó

—¿Es que acaso hablo en chino? ¡He dicho que os vayáis ya! —dijo Taurus elevando el tono. Su séquito obedeció y se apresuraron a ir al estadio. —Bueno, ve al grano que ya has oído al gordinflón.—

—Sólo quería darte las gracias. —dije.

—¿Por qué? —me miró extrañado cruzándose de brazos.

—Por lo de antes. —dije. —Ya sabes, por lo del desayuno.—

—Mmmm, ya te dije que mientras no os metais en mi camino, yo no me meteré en vuestro. Soy un mago de palabra. —dijo Taurus.

—Pero aún así, no hacía falta que defendieras a Hermione. Bueno, la defendiste a tu manera peculiar de hacerlo, pero la defendiste. —dije sonriendo.

—No te equivoques. Te defendí a ti.—dijo Taurus, serio.

—Bueno, el caso es que te lo agradezco. Iré a animarte contra Hufflepuff. —dije.

—Espero que hayas metido dinero por Slytherin. —dijo apareciendo por primera vez su sonrisa soberbia.

Su sonrisa altanera me contagió y también dibujé una sonrisa. La extrañaba.

—Sabes que no me gusta apostar. —repliqué.

—No es apostar si sabes que voy a ganar. Es una inversión sin riesgo. —dijo Taurus sin desaparecer su sonrisa.

—Jaja, tan arrogante como siempre. Veo que no has cambiado en estos meses. —dije.

—Mmmm, no estoy seguro de ello. Quizá sí que he cambiado un poco. —dijo borrando su sonrisa y mirando al techo, como si ahí se encontrara la respuesta.

—Bueno, no te entretengo más. ¡Suerte! —dije, estuve tentando de darle un abrazo, pero aún la relación era incómoda así que le ofrecí la mano. Taurus me dio un rápido apretón de manos y nos separamos.

—Gracias, aunque no la necesito. —respondió Taurus. Me di la vuelta y cuando di cinco pasos camino del Gran Comedor oí su voz así que me detuve. —¡Draco!

—¿Sí?—

—El año que viene seré capitán del equipo de quidditch. Quiero que te presentes a las pruebas del año que viene. Sé que no solo renunciaste por una pataleta, sé que te sentías que padre había comprado tu puesto con las Nimbus 2001. Por eso, te prometo que si te presentas seré objetivo contigo. —dijo Taurus elevando algo la voz para hacerse escuchar debido a la distancia.

—¡Lo pensaré! —le respondí y me di la vuelta de nuevo.

En el Gran Comedor estaban todos mis amigos de pie.

—Nosotros nos vamos a ver el partido. ¿Os venís? —nos preguntó Theo a Hermione, Violet y a mi.

—Yo voy a esperar un poco más a que aparezcan Ron y Harry. —dijo Hermione. —No es normal que no hayan bajado aún a desayunar.

—Yo también me quedo, me preocupa mi mellizo —dijo Violet

—Me quedo con las chicas. Luego os alcanzamos. —dije.

Nos despedimos y cinco minutos después aparecieron bajando las escaleras corriendo Ron y Harry.

—¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué llegáis tan tarde? —preguntó Violet.

—Alguien ha entrado en nuestro cuarto y ha revuelto todo. Hemos tratado de averiguar si habían robado algo. Y lo único que se han llevado es el diario de Tom —dijo Harry, entristecido.


	96. HERMIONE 25

**Todos los personajes y la historia pertenecen a JK Rowling**

 **POV HERMIONE GRANGER 25**

Nos despedimos de Zabini, Nott y las hermanas Greengrass. Cinco minutos después aparecieron bajando las escaleras corriendo Ron y Harry.

—¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué llegáis tan tarde? —preguntó Violet.

—Alguien ha entrado en nuestro cuarto y ha revuelto todo. Hemos tratado de averiguar si habían robado algo. Y lo único que se han llevado es el diario de Tom —dijo Harry, entristecido.

—¿Eso pasó anoche?—preguntó Violet.

—Sí. No pegué ojo, estaba aterrorizado por si el ladrón volvía. —dijo Ron, tragando saliva.

—La contraseña a la sala de Gryffindor la cambiaron anoche. Eso significa ... que sólo puede haber sido alguien de Gryffindor. Nadie más conoce la contraseña. Ni siquiera vosotros. —dije señalando a Draco y Violet.

—En efecto —confirmó Harry.

—Bueno, eso no ha sido lo más extraño que ha pasado hoy. —dijo Violet

—¿A que te refieres? —preguntó Harry.

—En el desayuno, hemos ofrecido a Hermione que se sentara con nosotros en la mesa de Slytherin. Cuando se ha sentado, a Aries no le ha sentado bien y se ha encarado con Draco y Hermione. Taurus le ha ordenado que los dejara tranquilos y ha dicho que la deje en paz. Y luego ha dicho que no se metan con ella mientras siga ayudando a Draco, a Blaise y Theo. —explicó Violet

—No me lo creo. —dijeron Ron y Harry a la vez.

—Bueno, sigue llamándola sangre sucia y me ha confirmado después que lo ha hecho por mi y no por ella. Pero, es un primer paso. —reconoció Draco.

Asentí dándole la razón. Sí que era verdad que era un primer paso para evitar la incomodidad que sentía cada vez que pasaba cerca del grupo de Taurus.

—Eso tiene más sentido. Empezaba a sospechar que alguno de vosotros dos le habían suplantado usando la poción multijugos. —dijo Violet sonriendo señalando a Ron y a Harry.

—Violet, Hermione y yo nos vamos a ver el partido de Slytherin contra Hufflepuff. ¿Os venís? —preguntó Draco

—¡Por supuesto que vamos!, lo siento por vosotros, —dijo Ron mirando a Violet y a Draco. — ... pero espero que pierda Slytherin. Si ganan habrán ganado la Copa. —

Abandonamos el Gran Comedor. Cuando estábamos en la escalera de mármol un grito por parte de Harry nos detuvo.

—AAAAAHHHH. —gritó Harry.

—¿Qué te pasa, Harry? —preguntó su hermana.

Harry dio otro grito, y los cuatro nos separamos de él asustados.

—¡La voz! —dijo Harry, mirando a un lado—. Acabo de oírla de nuevo, ¿vosotros no? —negamos todos. —Oigo palabras sueltas, _Matar ... desgarrar ... despedazar...—_

Me vino una revelación. Me llevé una mano a la frente, molesta conmigo misma por no haberme dado cuenta antes.

—¡Harry, creo que acabo de comprender algo! ¡Tengo que ir a la biblioteca! —dije

Y me fui corriendo por las escaleras. Oí unas pisadas. Alguien me seguía. Era Draco

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No vas a ver a Slytherin? —pregunté.

—Aún quedan 40 minutos para el comienzo del partido. No voy a dejarte sola cuando hay un monstruo suelto que ataca a hijos de muggles. —dijo Draco alcanzándome. Sonreí agradecida.

—Pues hablando del monstruo, creo que sé lo que puede ser. —dije

—¿En serio? ¿Y qué es? —preguntó Draco con curiosidad.

—No estoy del todo segura y por eso voy a comprobarlo en la biblioteca. —dije mientras seguía corriendo. Los pasillos estaban desiertos. Todo Hogwarts estaba en las gradas del estadio de quidditch

Ya en la biblioteca fui directa a los libros de criaturas mágicas. Fui al índice y busqué la información que tenían sobre los basiliscos.

—Mira esto. —dije señalándole la página.

— _De las muchas bestias pavorosas y monstruos terribles que vagan por nuestra tierra, no hay ninguna más sorprendente ni más letal que el basilisco, conocido como el rey de las serpientes. Esta serpiente, que puede alcanzar un tamaño gigantesco y cuya vida dura varios siglos, nace de un huevo de gallina empollado por un sapo. Sus métodos de matar son de lo más extraordinario, pues además de sus colmillos mortalmente venenosos, el basilisco mata con la mirada, y todos cuantos fijaren su vista en el brillo de sus ojos han de sufrir instantánea muerte._ —leyó Draco. —No entiendo, ¿cómo estás segura? —

—Harry oye voces, y es el único que entiende el idioma de las serpientes. No estaba loco. Estaba oyendo al basilisco. Sólo hay una especie de serpiente capaz de vivir más de 500 años que fue cuando Salazar Slytherin creó la Cámara de los Secretos, y esa es el basilisco. —dije convencida arrancando la página del libro..

—Pero si eso es verdad, ahora debería ser enorme. ¿Cómo es que no lo ha visto nadie? —preguntó no convencido Draco. Escribí la palabra cañerías debajo de la nota. —¿Por las cañerías se mueve?—

—Sí. Acabo de acordarme después de mi revelación que Myrtle me contó que murió hace unos 50 años. Eso concuerda con los recuerdos de Tom que nos contó Harry. Por tanto, estoy segura que Myrtle se encontró con el basilisco cuando se movía por las cañerías del baño de chicas del segundo piso —dije

—¿Pero por qué no ha muerto nadie este año? El libro decía que mata instantáneamente, pero sólo ha habido petrificaciones. —dijo Draco.

—El basilisco mata a la gente con la mirada. Pero no ha muerto nadie. Porque ninguno de ellos lo miró directo a los ojos. Colin lo vio a través de su cámara de fotos. El basilisco quemó toda la película que había dentro, pero a Colin sólo lo petrificó. Justin... ¡Justin debe de haber visto al basilisco a través de Nick Casi Decapitado! Nick lo vería perfectamente, pero no podía morir otra vez... Y a Mark Spacey lo encontraron petrificado en el baño de chicos. Debió ver al basilisco a través del espejo. —respondí.

—¿Y la gata de Filch? —preguntó Draco con interés..

—El agua..., la inundación que venía de los aseos de Myrtle _la Llorona_. Seguro que la _Señora Norris_ sólo vio el reflejo... —contesté con aire triunfante por descubrir el secreto. —¡Tenemos que advertir a Dumbledore! —

Salimos de la biblioteca a toda prisa, pero cuando estábamos apunto de bajar por las escaleras Draco me detuvo con el brazo.

—¿Oyes eso? —me preguntó Draco nervioso.

Afiné el oído. No escuchaba nada. Cerré los ojos para concentrarme más. Ahora sí que escuchaba algo. Era una especie de ... ¡SISEO!. ¡ERA EL BASILISCO! Rebusqué con las manos temblando mi espejito de cara.

—¡Mira al espejo en todo momento, Draco! —ordené sujetando el espejito con la mano izquierda.

Con la mano derecha arrugué el papel que había arrancado del libro de las criaturas mágicas y en el que había escrito la palabra Cañerías. Lo último que recuerdo ese día es la espantosa visión de unos grandes ojos amarillos.


	97. VIOLET 16

**Todos los personajes y la historia pertenecen a JK Rowling**

 **POV VIOLET POTTER 16**

Slytherin y Hufflepuff saltaron al campo de juego en medio del clamor del público. Me senté en la grada de Slytherin con Blaise, Theo, Daphne y Astoria.

—¿Draco va a venir, o no? —preguntó Blaise.

—Eso me pregunto yo. Se fue con Hermione a la biblioteca hace más de media hora. —dije, algo preocupada.

Vi como los miembros del equipo de Slytherin estaban a punto de montarse en la escoba, pero lo más destacado fue ver a la profesora McGonagall corriendo al campo, llevando consigo un megáfono de color púrpura.

—El partido acaba de ser suspendido —gritó por el megáfono la profesora, dirigiéndose al estadio abarrotado. Hubo gritos y silbidos.

—¡Pero profesora! —gritó irritado Taurus a través del megáfono—. Tenemos que jugar... Nos jugamos la Copa. —

La profesora McGonagall no le hizo caso.

—Todos los estudiantes tienen que volver a sus respectivas salas comunes, donde les informarán los jefes de sus casas. ¡Id lo más deprisa que podáis, por favor! —continuó gritando por el megáfono McGonagall

—¿Qué creéis que habrá pasado? —preguntó Daphne. Las gradas se iban vaciando poco a poco.

Vi como McGonagall le hacía una seña a Taurus para que se acercara a ella. McGonagall había dejado de usar el megáfono, por lo que no pude oír nada.

—No lo sé. Pero tengo un mal presentimiento. —susurré intranquila. Vi como Taurus hacía grandes aspavientos, gritando como un poseso a McGonagall, de nuevo no pude escucharle por la distancia. Viendo a Taurus, una idea horrible me cruzó la cabeza —¡DRACO! —grité.

—¿Lo has visto? —preguntó Theo.

—¡Tenemos que ir a la enfermería! —dije asustada. —¡Creo que el monstruo ha atacado a Hermione y a Draco!

Fuimos los cinco, (Blaise, Theo, Daphne, Astoria y yo) a la enfermería. Ahí estaban, en camas separadas, Draco y Hermione petrificados con los ojos abiertos y vidriosos. Dentro de la enfermería estaban Harry, Ron, Taurus, la señora Pomfrey, el profesor Snape y la profesora McGonagall. Taurus parecía que también estaba petrificado, ni pestañeaba.

—Los encontraron junto a la biblioteca —nos dijo el profesor Snape—. Esto estaba en el suelo, junto a ellos...—levantó un pequeño espejo redondo.

—Os acompañaré a la torre de Gryffindor —dijo con seriedad la profesora McGonagall—. De cualquier manera, tengo que hablar a los estudiantes. —se llevó a Ron y a Harry.

—Yo os llevaré a vosotros a las mazmorras de Slytherin. —dijo Snape al resto de nosotros. —En marcha. —

Le dediqué una última mirada triste a Hermione y Draco antes de marcharme.

—Yo me quedo. —dijo con brusquedad Taurus sin mover un músculo de dónde estaba.

—Señor Malfoy, será mejor ... —continuó Snape tratando de hacerle entrar en razón.

—He dicho que me quedo. —respondió Taurus, sin ni siquiera girarse para confrontar a Snape.

—Como quiera, señor Malfoy. —dijo Snape. Nos fuimos a la mazmorras con él, dejando Taurus a solas con Hermione y Draco.—Todos los alumnos estarán de vuelta en la sala común a las seis en punto de la tarde. Ningún alumno podrá dejar los dormitorios después de esa hora. Un profesor os acompañará siempre al aula. Ningún alumno podrá entrar en los servicios sin ir acompañado por un profesor. Se posponen todos los partidos y entrenamientos de quidditch. No habrá más actividades extraescolares.—sentenció el profesor de pociones.

Los alumnos de Slytherin, que abarrotaban las mazmorras, escuchaban en silencio al profesor Snape, estaban descontentos y querían discrepar, pero temían la reacción de Snape. Me escabullí de la multitud, tenía que ir a hablar con Harry y Ron. Fui a la torre de Gryffindor, ahí me topé con Percy.

—¿Qué haces aquí sola? ¿No te has enterado del toque de queda? —preguntó indignado Percy.

—Sí, pero tengo que hablar con Ron y mi hermano. —vi como Percy estaba a punto de discrepar. —Es urgente, Percy. Por favor. —rogué.

—Mmmm, está bien, quédate aquí un momento mientras los busco. —dijo entrando por el retrato de la Dama Gorda. Un minuto después aparecieron Ron y Harry.

—¿Violet, por qué has venido hasta aquí sola? ¡Podrían haberte atacado a ti también!—dijo Harry molesto por mi actitud.

—Tenemos que ir a hablar con Hagrid —dije, decidida—. No creo que esta vez sea él el que ha liberado al monstruo, pero si fue el que lo liberó la última vez, también sabrá llegar hasta la Cámara de los Secretos, y algo es algo.—

—Pero McGonagall nos ha dicho que tenemos que permanecer en nuestras torres cuando no estemos en clase...—repuso Ron

—Violet tiene razón. Creo —dijo Harry, en voz todavía más baja— que ha llegado ya el momento de volver a sacar la vieja capa de papá.—

—Después de que se queden dormidos vuestros compañeros, Neville, Dean y Seamus. Cogéis la capa y me venís a buscar a las mazmorras. Nos vemos en la sala común. La contraseña es _Sangre Pura._ —dije.

—¿Y tú como harás para escabullirte sin la capa? —preguntó Ron

—Soy una serpiente. Puedo ser muy sigilosa. —respondí con una sonrisa.

Por la noche me quedé en la cama, esperando que Bulstrode, Parkinson y Daphne se durmieran. Me marché sin hacer ruido y me quedé esperando en la sala común a que aparecieran Ron y Harry. Cogí un libro. Si algún profesor me preguntaba que hacía aún despierta, mentiría diciendo que estaba estudiando. Veinte minutos más tarde, sentí un contacto en el hombro. Eran Harry y Ron cubiertos con la capa. Me dejaron espacio para caber dentro y salimos al encuentro de Hagrid.

El recorrido por los corredores oscuros del castillo no fue en absoluto agradable. A pesar de ser tan tarde, estaba lleno de gente: profesores, prefectos y fantasmas circulaban por los corredores en parejas, buscando cualquier detalle sospechoso. Teníamos que evitar hacer ruido así que nos movimos muy lentamente. Cuando finalmente alcanzamos la puerta principal de roble, suspiramos aliviados.

Hagrid es la clave de todo este lío.


	98. HARRY 09

**Todos los personajes y la historia pertenecen a JK Rowling**

 **POV HARRY POTTER 09**

Avanzamos con algo más de rapidez guiándonos por la luz de las ventanas de la cabaña de Hagrid, y no nos desprendimos de la capa hasta que llegamos ante la puerta.

Unos segundos después de llamar, Hagrid nos abrió. Nos apuntaba con una ballesta, y _Fang_ , ladraba furiosamente detrás de él.

—¡Ah! —dijo Hagrid, bajando el arma y mirándonos—. ¿Qué hacéis aquí los tres?

—¿Para qué es eso? —pregunté, señalando la ballesta al entrar.

—Nada, nada... —susurró Hagrid—. Estaba esperando... No importa... Sentaos, prepararé té.—parecía nervioso

—¿Estás bien, Hagrid? —dijo Harry—. ¿Has oído lo de Draco y lo de Hermione?

—¡Ah, sí, claro que lo he oído! —dijo Hagrid con la voz entrecortada.

Cuando nos estaba poniendo en un plato un trozo de pastel de frutas, aporrearon la puerta.

Violet, Ron y yo intercambiamos miradas de pánico, nos echamos encima la capa para hacernos invisibles y nos retiramos a un rincón oculto. Hagrid cogió la ballesta y fue otra vez a abrir la puerta.

—Buenas noches, Hagrid.—dijo Dumbledore. Entró, muy serio, seguido por otro individuo de aspecto muy raro.

—¡Es el jefe de mi padre! —musitó Ron—. ¡Cornelius Fudge, el ministro de Magia!—

Violet y yo le dimos un codazo a Ron para que se callara. Hagrid estaba pálido y sudoroso. Se dejó caer abatido en una de las sillas y miró a Dumbledore y luego a Cornelius Fudge.

—¡Feo asunto, Hagrid! —dijo Fudge—. Muy feo. He tenido que venir. Cuatro ataques contra hijos de muggles y otro contra el hijo de Lucius Malfoy. El Ministerio tiene que intervenir.—

—Yo nunca... —dijo Hagrid, mirando implorante a Dumbledore—. Usted sabe que yo nunca, profesor Dumbledore, señor...—

—Quiero que quede claro, Cornelius, que Hagrid cuenta con mi plena confianza —dijo Dumbledore, mirando a Fudge con el entrecejo fruncido.

—Mira, Albus —dijo Fudge, incómodo—. Hagrid tiene antecedentes. El Ministerio tiene que hacer algo... El consejo escolar se ha puesto en contacto...—

—Aun así, Cornelius, insisto en que echar a Hagrid no va a solucionar nada —dijo Dumbledore, aún más serio. —

—Míralo desde mi punto de vista —dijo Fudge,—. Me están presionando. Tengo que acreditar que hacemos algo. Si se demuestra que no fue Hagrid, regresará y no habrá más que decir. Pero tengo que llevármelo. Tengo que hacerlo. Si no, no estaría cumpliendo con mi deber...—

—¿Llevarme? —dijo Hagrid, temblando—. ¿Llevarme adónde?

—Sólo por poco tiempo —dijo Fudge, evitando los ojos de Hagrid—. No se trata de un castigo, Hagrid, sino más bien de una precaución. Si atrapamos al culpable, a usted se le dejará salir con una disculpa en toda regla.—

—¿No será a Azkaban? —preguntó Hagrid con voz ronca.

Antes de que Fudge pudiera responder, llamaron con fuerza a la puerta. Abrió Dumbledore. Lucius Malfoy entró en la cabaña de Hagrid con paso decidido y con una expresión rabiosa en el rostro.

—Veo que ya está aquí, Dumbledore. —dijo Lucius.

—¿Y qué es lo que quiere de mí, exactamente, Lucius? —dijo Dumbledore. Hablaba cortésmente, pero aún tenía los ojos azules llenos de furia.

—Es lamentable, Dumbledore —dijo el señor Malfoy, sacando un rollo de pergamino—, no sólo los hijos de muggles están en peligro, sino que ahora también mi hijo ha sido atacado. Esto ha sido la gota que ha colmado el vaso, Dumbledore. El consejo escolar ha pensado que es hora de que usted abandone. Aquí traigo una orden de cese, y aquí están las doce firmas. Me temo que este asunto se le ha escapado de las manos. —

—¿Qué? ¡Vaya, Lucius! —dijo Fudge, alarmado—, Dumbledore cesado... No, no..., lo último que querría, precisamente ahora...—

—El nombramiento y el cese del director son competencia del consejo escolar, Fudge —dijo con dureza el señor Malfoy—. Y como Dumbledore no ha logrado detener las agresiones...—

—Pero, Lucius, si Dumbledore no ha logrado detenerlas —dijo Fudge, —, ¿quién va a poder?—

—Ya se verá —respondió el señor Malfoy con una desagradable sonrisa—. Pero como los doce hemos votado...—

—Si el consejo escolar quiere mi renuncia, Lucius, me iré.—dijo Dumbledore, serio.

—Pero... —tartamudeó Fudge.

—¡No! —gimió Hagrid.

Dumbledore no había apartado sus vivos ojos azules de los ojos fríos y grises de Malfoy.

—Sin embargo —dijo Dumbledore, hablando muy claro y despacio, para que todos entendieran cada una de sus palabras—, sólo abandonaré de verdad el colegio cuando no me quede nadie fiel. Y Hogwarts siempre ayudará al que lo pida.—

Durante un instante, estuve convencido de que Dumbledore nos había guiñado un ojo, mirando hacia el rincón donde estábamos ocultos.

—Admirables sentimientos —dijo Malfoy, haciendo una inclinación—. Todos echaremos de menos su personalísima forma de dirigir el centro, Albus, y sólo espero que su sucesor consiga evitar los... ataques.—

Lucius se dirigió con paso decidido a la puerta de la cabaña, la abrió, y salió junto a Fudge y Dumbledore. Hagrid no se movió, sino que respiró hondo .

—Si alguien quisiera desentrañar este embrollo, lo único que tendría que hacer es seguir a las arañas. Ellas lo conducirían. Eso es todo lo que tengo que decir. —dijo Hagrid pausadamente. Fudge y Lucius lo miraron extrañados—. De acuerdo, ya voy —añadió, poniéndose el abrigo. Cuando estaba a punto de seguir a Fudge por la puerta, se detuvo y dijo en voz alta— Y alguien tendrá que darle de comer a _Fang_ mientras estoy fuera.—

La puerta se cerró de un golpe y nos quitamos la capa invisible.

—¡Mirad! —anunció Violet indicando un rastro de pequeñas arañas que se movían en dirección al bosque prohibido. —¡Ya habéis oído a Hagrid! ¡Tenemos que seguirlas!—

—No me gustan las arañas. —dijo Ron temblando.

—Te aguantas, tenemos que probar la inocencia de Hagrid. Fang, es hora de dar un paseo.—dije

Salimos los cuatro, Ron, Violet, Fang y yo, al bosque prohibido, dispuestos a resolver el misterio.


	99. TAURUS 23

**Todos los personajes y la historia pertenecen a JK Rowling**

 **POV TAURUS MALFOY 23**

Me quedé toda la tarde sentado al lado de la cama de Draco. ¿Cómo he podido ser tan ingenuo? Sabía que la mini comadreja era la causante de esto. Si la hubiera interrogado, sabría qué monstruo se guarda en la Cámara y cómo se entra en ella. Poseería de la munición suficiente como para primero echar a Dumbledore por su incompetencia y para luego ser un héroe derrotando al monstruo.

Pero no, decidí no hacer nada. Al saber que mi padre estaba implicado y que no me contó nada, no quería chafarle sus planes. Así que no hice absolutamente nada. Nada. Lo único que he hecho este tiempo es fabricar mi red de apuestas a través de Aries y Aquarius. ¿Pero de qué me sirve mi poder, mis influencias y mi dinero ahora?

Y ahora han atacado a Draco por mi culpa. Ingenuo de mí, pensé que aunque no hiciera nada, lo único que sucedería sería que hubieran más ataques a los sangre sucias. ¡Seré estúpido!. Draco y esa sangre sucia están todo el día pegados, es obvio que si el monstruo decidiera atacar a Granger también atacaría a cualquiera que estuviera cerca.

Vi como Padre había entrado a la enfermería.

—Quiero hablar con Taurus a solas. —exigió Padre a la señora Pomfrey. La enfermera le hizo caso y se marchó. Padre usó un hechizo de insonorización en toda la enfermería para que nadie escuchara. —¿Qué demonios hacía Draco con esa sangre sucia? —quiso saber Padre enfurecido.

—Estudiar juntos. —dije sin emoción alguna.

—¿Estudiar juntos? ¡Te dije que no quería verlo cerca de esa sangre sucia nunca más! ¿Por qué no me mandaste ninguna carta diciendo que estaba estudiando con una sangre sucia?—dijo Padre apunto de golpearme. Se lo pensó al reflexionar que me dejaría marca y sería difícil explicarlo cuando entrara la señora Pomfrey.

—Sus notas están mejorando gracias a ella. Además, Zabini, Nott y Greengrass también estudian con ellos. No me pareció importante contártelo. —dije empezando a enfurecerme.

—¿Qué no te pareció importante ...? —dijo mordiéndose el labio Padre. —¡Esto es culpa tuya, Taurus! —dijo señalándome con el bastón.

La rabia, la impotencia y la frustración que sentía conmigo mismo salieron a la luz.

—¿Qué esto es culpa mía? ¡No me hagas reír! ¡Esto es tu culpa, Padre! Lo sé todo, Padre. Sé que eres el responsable de que se abriera la Cámara de los Secretos. —dije gritándole aunque en el fondo sabía que la culpa era mía. —¡Tú has hecho esto a Draco! ¡No yo! —la cara de Padre reflejó absoluta sorpresa. Pero en seguida se recompuso

—Primero, no me hables en ese tono, jovencito. Segundo, ¿cómo lo sabes? —preguntó Padre.

—Vi como le entregabas a Ginny Weasley un cuaderno. Al principio no le di la mayor importancia, pero luego fui atando cabos por la extraña actitud de la mini comadreja. ¿Por qué no me contaste nada, Padre? —dije dolido.

—El Ministerio me sigue de cerca. No podía cometer riesgos. Cuantas menos personas lo supieran, mejor. Bueno, lo importante es que todo ha salido bien. He conseguido que despidan a Dumbledore y los sangre sucias se lo pensarán dos veces antes de decidir venir a este colegio —dijo Padre con una sonrisa triunfante.

—Pero Draco ... —dije con la voz entrecortada.

—Draco se pondrá bien, recibirá en breve la poción de mandragora y se curará. —dijo Padre.

—Pero la mini comadreja y el monstruo siguen sueltos ... —dije indignado. Quería venganza.

—El traidor a la sangre de Arthur Weasley recibirá su merecido cuando haga saber que ha sido su hija la que ha abierto la Cámara de los Secretos. Seguro que lo despiden y recibe una gran multa. —dijo con expresión maliciosa. —Ahora no hagas ninguna estupidez, mantén la boca cerrada y deja que yo me encargue de todo. —

Asentí abatido. Otra vez me sentía impotente. No podía hacer nada. Esperar. Al menos me quedaría con Draco hasta que despertara. Cuando vi que Padre se marchaba y la señora Pomfrey entraba me levanté de mi asiento.

—¿Cuánto tardarás en hacer la poción para curar a mi hermano? —pregunté.

—Unos diez días. Vete a la cama, que ya es muy tarde. Tranquilo que yo le estaré cuidando. —dijo Pomfrey de manera cariñosa.

—No. Ahora voy a hablar con Snape, pero enseguida vuelvo. Me quedaré aquí hasta que despierte. —dije con firmeza.

—No puedo obligarte a que te marches. Te prepararé una cama para cuando vuelvas. —dijo Pomfrey poniéndome una mano en el hombro de manera cariñosa.

—No suelo decir esto a menudo, pero gracias. —dije con sinceridad. —No lo olvidaré.—

Me fui directo a las mazmorras. Ahora que no estaba Dumbledore, Snape era la máxima autoridad que podía darme un permiso de 10 días para faltar a clases. La puerta de su despacho estaba medio abierta. Dentro estaba una escena inquietante, mi madre llorando abrazada de Snape.

—Tranquila Narcissa, cuando estén las mandragoras listas, Draco será el primero en tomar la poción. —dijo Snape tratando de consolar a mi desolada madre.

—Mi pequeño ... ¿por qué él? —dijo Madre sollozando en la túnica de Snape.

Abrí la puerta, incómodo por esa escena, no sólo por ver a mi madre llorando, sino por verla abrazada a Snape. Sabía que solo eran amigos, pero aún así, no me gustaba ver a mi madre abrazada a otro hombre. Cuando me vieron, se separaron de inmediato. Mi madre abrió los ojos como platos y se dirigió a mi encolerizada.

—¡TÚ! —gritó Madre señalándome con el dedo índice. —¡ESTO ES CULPA TUYA!—

—Madre ... —no dije nada más al notar un fuerte impacto en la mejilla. Noté un sabor metálico en la lengua, era mi sangre que caía de mi labio superior al interior de mi boca.

—¿QUÉ HACÍAS MIENTRAS ATACABAN A TU HERMANO? —dijo dándome otro tortazo en la otra mejilla.

—Yo ... —dije sin encontrar las palabras.

—¡TÚ HERMANO ES TU RESPONSABILIDAD! ¡LO HAS DEJADO SÓLO CON ESA SANGRE SUCIA! ¡DEBÍAS CUIDARLO, PROTEGERLO! —chilló madre.

Una sucesión de tortazos se desencadenaron en mi rostro. Mejilla derecha, mejilla izquierda, mejilla derecha, mejilla izquierda ... Acabé con el rostro más rojo que el cabello de las comadrejas. Estuve a punto de caerme un par de veces por los golpes, pero aguanté estoicamente. A pesar que me estaba dando los guantazos con la mano en la que tenía su anillo de casada que hacía que fueran más dolorosos de lo habitual.

Tenía muchas ganas de llorar, pero no por el dolor físico. Sus palabras dolían como puñales, ya que eran verdad.

—Lo siento, Madre. —dije reprimiendo al máximo mis ganas de llorar.

No recuerdo la última vez que me disculpaba. Yo no pedía perdón. Pedir perdón era para los débiles. Pero había fallado a mi hermano, a Madre, a Padre ...

—¿Qué lo sientes? ¿De qué me sirve que lo sientas? —dijo Madre aún más enfadada. —¿Pueden tus disculpas devolverme a Draco? ¿Verdad que no? Pues entonces guárdate tus disculpas para él cuando despierte. —cuando estuvo a punto de volver a golpearme fue detenida por Snape.

—Narcissa, creo que Taurus ya ha entendido el mensaje. —dijo Snape. Madre asintió limpiándose las lágrimas y sentándose en una silla que había en su despacho. —Acompáñeme fuera, señor Malfoy. —dijo mientras me empujaba fuera a la salida. —¿Quería tratar algún asunto, señor Malfoy?—

—Sí, quisiera que me concediera un permiso de 10 días para no asistir a clases. —dije con la voz como la de un robot, con la mente concentrada en la imagen de mi madre abatida. —

—Por supuesto, señor Malfoy. —dijo Snape.

Eché un último vistazo a mi madre y di media vuelta hacia la enfermería.

—Taurus ... —oí la voz de Snape cuando me había alejado unos metros de su despacho. Me giré sorprendido, nunca se refería a mi como Taurus. —No ha sido tu culpa. —me volví a girar y proseguí mi camino.

—Sí, sí que lo ha sido. —susurré sin que Snape pudiera escucharme.

Si no fuera porque, o bien, Ginny era demasiado buena para ordenar al monstruo que matara a sus víctimas o, porque el monstruo se había debilitado desde que mató a Myrtle, ahora mismo mi hermano estaría muerto. Mi hermano habría muerto por mi culpa. Otra vez el sentimiento de rabia inundaba mi ser. Otra vez la impotencia por no poder vengarme ya que Padre me había ordenado no hacer nada.

En el camino hacia la enfermería, apreté tan fuerte los puños que me provoqué heridas en las palmas de mis manos con las uñas. ¡Odio no poder hacer nada para liberar la rabia que siento!


	100. VIOLET 17

**Todos los personajes y la historia pertenecen a JK Rowling**

 **POV VIOLET POTTER 17**

Vaya nochecita pasamos ayer. Aragog, la mascota de Hagrid de hace 50 años que creíamos que era el monstruo, ¡CASI NOS MATA! Bueno, él no, (Aragog es macho), pero casi lo hacen sus miles de hijos e hijas de tamaño humano. Porque resulta que Hagrid no abrió la Cámara hace 50 años, eso fue lo único bueno de la noche, descubrir que no era el culpable.

Estuvimos desayunando los tres juntos. Ron aún temblaba por lo acontecido.

—Seguid a las arañas —murmuró Ron —. La próxima vez que vea a Hagrid, le mato.—

Estaba de acuerdo con Ron, nunca perdonaré a Hagrid por llevarnos a una muerte casi segura. Ya no me daba tanta pena que lo hubieran llevado injustamente a Azkaban.

—Apuesto a que no pensaba que Aragog pudiera hacer daño a sus amigos —dijo Harry, defendiéndole.

—¡Ése es exactamente el problema de Hagrid! —dijo Ron, hablando con la boca llena—. ¡Siempre se cree que los monstruos no son tan malos como parecen, y mira adónde lo ha llevado esa creencia: a una celda en Azkaban! —No podía dejar de temblar a pesar que habían pasado casi 10 horas de aquello. Parecía que no había dormido nada.

—Al menos sabemos que Hagrid no abrió nunca la Cámara de los Secretos. —dijo mi hermano.

—Pero seguimos en el punto de partida. —dije suspirando. Estuve tentada de preguntar a Taurus, pero quizás no supiera al final quien era el heredero si ha permitido que Draco resulte atacado.

—Un momento. —dijo Harry. Se le había venido una idea. — La chica que murió... Aragog dijo que fue hallada en unos aseos . ¿Y si no hubiera abandonado nunca los aseos? ¿Y si todavía estuviera allí?—

—¿No pensarás que la asesinada por el monstruo fue... Myrtle _la Llorona_?—pregunté aunque sabía su respuesta.

—Precisamente pensaba en eso. —dijo Harry. —Mañana, que es festivo, aprovecharemos para preguntarle si recuerda algo.

—Con la cantidad de veces que hemos estado cerca de ella en los aseos —dijo Ron con amargura —, y no se nos ocurrió preguntarle, y ahora ya ves... Ahora es imposible, ni aún con la capa, Myrtle es muy ruidosa. Burlar a los profesores para poder meterse en un lavabo de chicas, pero no uno cualquiera, sino el que estaba junto al lugar en que había ocurrido el primer ataque, es prácticamente imposible.—

Emití un suspiro de decepción. Nunca averiguaríamos el misterio. Pasaron 7 días y el anuncio de los exámenes finales en menos de 2 semanas hizo que se nos olvidara el misterio de la Cámara de los Secretos. Este año no había estudiado casi nada, tenía que aprobar fuere como fuere. ¡Si no me expulsarían! Al que no le preocupaba mucho era a Taurus, no había salido de la enfermería en ningún momento en esta semana. Los rumores decían que ni para asearse salía de allí. Una vez entré allí y sí que tenía un aspecto muy desaliñado.

A la hora de comer, me volví a sentar con Harry y Ron en la mesa de Gryffindor. Sin Draco, me daba más reparo sentarme con Blaise, Theo y Daphne. Entró la profesora Mcgonagall y pidió silencio.

—Tengo buenas noticias —dijo, y el Gran Comedor, en lugar de quedar en silencio, estalló en alborozo.

—¡Vuelve Dumbledore! —dijeron varios, entusiasmados.

—¡Han atrapado al heredero de Slytherin! —gritó una chica desde la mesa de Ravenclaw.

—¡Vuelven los partidos de quidditch! —rugió Flint emocionado.

La profesora McGonagall esperó a que se calmara el alboroto.

—La profesora Sprout me ha informado de que las mandrágoras ya están listas para ser cortadas. Esta noche podremos revivir a las personas petrificadas. Creo que no hace falta recordaros que alguno de ellos quizá pueda decirnos quién, o qué, los atacó. Tengo la esperanza de que este horroroso curso acabe con la captura del culpable. —dijo McGonagall.

—¡Siendo así, no tendremos que preguntarle a Myrtle! —dije emocionada a Harry y Ron—. ¡Hermione y Draco tendrán la respuesta cuando los despierten! Aunque puede que Hermione se vuelva loca cuando se entere de que sólo quedan tres días para el comienzo de los exámenes. —

En aquel mismo instante, Ginny Weasley se acercó y se sentó junto a Ron. Parecía tensa y nerviosa, y vi que se retorcía las manos en el regazo.

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó Ron, sirviéndose más gachas de avena.

Ginny no dijo nada, pero miró la mesa de Gryffindor de un lado a otro con una expresión asustada.

—Suéltalo ya —le dijo Ron, mirándola.

—Tengo algo que deciros —masculló Ginny, evitando mirarnos directamente.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó Harry.

Parecía como si Ginny no pudiera encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

—¿Qué? —apremió Ron.

Ginny abrió la boca, pero no salió de ella ningún sonido. Harry se inclinó hacia delante y habló en voz baja, para que sólo le pudieran oír Ron, Ginny y yo.

—¿Tiene que ver con la Cámara de los Secretos? ¿Has visto algo o a alguien haciendo cosas sospechosas?—le preguntó mi mellizo a Ginny.

Ginny cogió aire, y en aquel preciso momento apareció Percy Weasley, pálido y fatigado.

—Si has acabado de comer, me sentaré en tu sitio, Ginny. Estoy muerto de hambre. Acabo de terminar la ronda.—dijo Percy.

Ginny saltó de la silla como si le hubiera dado la corriente, echó a Percy una mirada breve y aterrorizada, y salió corriendo. Percy se sentó y cogió una jarra del centro de la mesa.

—¡Percy! —dijo Ron enfadado—. ¡Estaba a punto de contarnos algo importante!

Percy se atragantó en medio de un sorbo de té.

—¿Qué era eso tan importante? —preguntó Percy, tosiendo.

—Yo le acababa de preguntar si había visto algo raro, y ella se disponía a decir...—dijo Harry

—¡Ah, eso! No tiene nada que ver con la Cámara de los Secretos —dijo Percy.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —dijo Ron, arqueando las cejas.

—Bueno, si es imprescindible que te lo diga... Ginny, esto..., me encontró el otro día cuando yo estaba... Bueno, no importa, el caso es que... ella me vio hacer algo y yo, hum, le pedí que no se lo dijera a nadie. Yo creía que mantendría su palabra. No es nada, de verdad, pero preferiría...—dijo Percy, muy nervioso.

—¿Qué hacías, Percy? —preguntó Ron, sonriendo—. Vamos, dínoslo, no nos reiremos.—

Percy no le devolvió la sonrisa. Se levantó del sitio y se fue a otro lugar.


	101. HARRY 10

**Todos los personajes y la historia pertenecen a JK Rowling**

 **POV HARRY POTTER 10**

Sabía que todo el misterio podría resolverse al día siguiente sin la ayuda de Myrtle, pero, si se presentaba, no dejaría escapar la oportunidad de hablar con ella. Y afortunadamente se presentó, a media mañana, cuando Gilderoy Lockhart les conducía al aula de Historia de la Magia, dejándonos solos a mitad de camino.

Lockhart, estaba ahora plenamente convencido de que no valía la pena acompañar a los alumnos por los pasillos. Así que nos dirigimos Ron y yo solos al baño del segundo piso donde se encontraba Myrtle. Pero nuestro plan fracasó al toparnos con McGonagall

—¡Potter! ¡Weasley! ¿Qué estáis haciendo?—preguntó enfadada la profesora con los labios muy apretados.a.

—Estábamos... estábamos... —balbuceó Ron—. Íbamos a ver...—

—A Hermione y a Draco—mentí. Tanto Ron como la profesora McGonagall me miraron—. Hace mucho que no los vemos, profesora —continuó Harry, hablando deprisa y pisando a Ron en el pie—, y pretendíamos colarnos en la enfermería, ya sabe, y decirle que las mandrágoras ya están casi listas y, bueno, que no se preocuparan. Aunque sé que no pueden oírnos. —

La profesora McGonagall seguía mirándome, y por un momento, pensé que iba a estallar de furia, pero cuando habló lo hizo con una voz suave, poco habitual en ella.

—Naturalmente —dijo Mcgonagall, y vi, sorprendido, que brillaba una lágrima en uno de sus ojos, redondos y vivos—. Naturalmente, comprendo que todo esto ha sido más duro para los amigos de los que están... Lo comprendo perfectamente. Sí, Potter, claro que podéis ver a la señorita Granger y al señor Malfoy. Informaré al profesor Binns de dónde habéis ido. Decidle a la señora Pomfrey que os he dado permiso.—

Ron y yo nos alejamos. No me puedo creer que me he librado del castigo.

—Ésa —dijo Ron emocionado— ha sido la mejor historia que has inventado nunca.—

No teníamos otra opción que ir a la enfermería y decir a la señora Pomfrey que la profesora McGonagall nos había dado permiso para visitar a Hermione y a Draco.

La señora Pomfrey los dejó entrar. Ahí estaba Taurus, con un aspecto lamentable, había perdido unos kilos y tenía un aspecto de dejadez absoluta, como si no se hubiera duchado en una semana. Estaba dormido sobre una silla cayéndole la baba.

Eché una mirada rápida a Draco y luego a Hermione. Me percaté de algo que no me había fijado en mis anteriores visitas. En la mano derecha de Hermione, apretada encima de las mantas, aferraba en el puño un trozo de papel estrujado.

Asegurándose de que la señora Pomfrey no estaba cerca y que Taurus seguía durmiendo, se lo señalé a Ron.

—Intenta sacárselo —susurró Ron.

No fue una tarea fácil. La mano de Hermione apretaba con tal fuerza el papel que creía que al tirar se rompería. Después de varios minutos de tensión, el papel salió.

Era una página arrancada de un libro muy viejo. La alisé con emoción y Ron se inclinó para leerla también.

 _De las muchas bestias pavorosas y monstruos terribles que vagan por nuestra tierra, no hay ninguna más sorprendente ni más letal que el basilisco, conocido como el rey de las serpientes. Esta serpiente, que puede alcanzar un tamaño gigantesco y cuya vida dura varios siglos, nace de un huevo de gallina empollado por un sapo. Sus métodos de matar son de lo más extraordinario, pues además de sus colmillos mortalmente venenosos, el basilisco mata con la mirada, y todos cuantos fijaren su vista en el brillo de sus ojos han de sufrir instantánea muerte. Las arañas huyen del basilisco, pues es éste su mortal enemigo._

Y debajo de esto, había escrita una sola palabra, con una letra que reconocí como la de Hermione: «Cañerías.»

Se me encendió una luz en mi cerebro. Ahora lo comprendía todo. Le hice un gesto a Ron para salir fuera.

—Tenemos que encontrar a mi hermana. Querrá saber esto. —dije.

Bajamos al Gran Comedor, ahí se encontraba Violet charlando amigablemente con Zabini y las hermanas Greengrass.

—¡Violet! ¡Tienes que venir con nosotros! ¡Es urgente! —dije a toda prisa agitado.

Violet se despidió de sus amigos y nos acompañó a un rincón apartados de la gente.

—Aquí está la respuesta. —dije enseñándole el papel a Violet. Violet empezó a leerlo mientras yo seguía hablando — El monstruo de la cámara es un basilisco, ¡una serpiente gigante! Por eso he oído a veces esa voz por todo el colegio, y nadie más la ha oído: porque yo comprendo la lengua _pársel_...—

Les expliqué porque no había muerto nadie este año y Myrtle sí. Myrtle vio al basilisco directamente, sin embargo el resto habían visto al basilisco reflejado en alguna superficie: La Señora Norris con el agua, Mark Spacey con el espejo del baño, Colin con su cámara, Justin a través de Nick casi decapitado y Draco y Hermione a través del espejito que traía Hermione. Y Nick como ya estaba muerto no podía morir de nuevo.

—Pero ¿cómo se mueve el basilisco por el castillo? —preguntó Ron—. Una serpiente asquerosa... alguien tendría que verla...

—Cañerías —le señalé la palabra que había escrito Hermione—. Cañerías... Ha estado usando las cañerías, Ron. Y yo he oído esa voz dentro de las paredes...—

De pronto, Violet me cogió del brazo.

—¡La entrada de la Cámara de los Secretos! —dijo Violet con la voz quebrada—. ¿Y si es uno de los aseos? ¿Y si estuviera en...?—

—... los aseos de Myrtle _la Llorona_ —terminé

Durante un rato nos quedamos inmóviles, embargados por la emoción, sin poder creérselo apenas.

—Esto quiere decir —añadí— que no debo de ser el único que habla _pársel_ en el colegio. El heredero de Slytherin también lo hace. De esa forma domina al basilisco.—

—¿Qué hacemos? ¿Vamos directamente a hablar con McGonagall?—preguntó Ron

—Vamos a la sala de profesores —dije—. Vamos a contárselo. —

Fuimos directamente a la sala de profesores, que estaba desierta.

—Todos los alumnos volverán inmediatamente a los dormitorios de sus respectivas casas. Los profesores deben dirigirse a la sala de profesores. Les ruego que se den prisa.—oímos la voz amplificada de McGonagall por medios mágicos que resonaba por todo el colegio.

—¿Habrá habido otro ataque? —preguntó Violet.

—¿Qué hacemos? —dijo Ron, aterrorizado—. ¿Regresamos al dormitorio?

—No —dije mirando alrededor. Había una especie de ropero al fondo de la sala llenos de capas—. Si nos escondemos aquí, podremos enterarnos de qué ha pasado. Luego les diremos lo que hemos averiguado.—

Nos ocultamos dentro del ropero. Por entre los pliegues de las capas, vimos a los profesores que iban entrando en la sala. Algunos parecían desconcertados, otros claramente preocupados. Al final llegó la profesora McGonagall.

—Ha sucedido —dijo McGonagall a la sala, que la escuchaba en silencio—. Una alumna ha sido raptada por el monstruo. Se la ha llevado a la cámara.—


	102. RON 02

**Todos los personajes y la historia pertenecen a JK Rowling**

 **POV RON WEASLEY 02**

Nos ocultamos dentro del ropero de la sala de profesores desierta. Poco a poco, los profesores iban entrando en la sala. Algunos parecían desconcertados, otros claramente preocupados. Al final llegó la profesora McGonagall.

—Ha sucedido —dijo McGonagall a la sala, que la escuchaba en silencio—. Una alumna ha sido raptada por el monstruo. Se la ha llevado a la cámara.—

El profesor Flitwick dejó escapar un grito. La profesora Sprout se tapó la boca con las manos.

—¿Está usted segura?—preguntó Snape

—El heredero de Slytherin —dijo la profesora McGonagall, que estaba pálida— ha dejado un nuevo mensaje, debajo del primero: _«Sus huesos reposarán en la cámara por siempre.»—_

El profesor Flitwick derramó unas cuantas lágrimas.

—¿Quién ha sido? —preguntó la señora Hooch,—. ¿Qué alumna?

—Ginny Weasley —dijo la profesora McGonagall.

¡NO! ¡IMPOSIBLE! Me empecé a encontrar muy mal, como si hubiera comido comida en mal estado . Me caí al suelo del ropero, sin fuerzas para sostenerme.

—Tendremos que enviar a todos los estudiantes a casa mañana —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. Éste es el fin de Hogwarts. Dumbledore siempre dijo...—

La puerta de la sala de profesores se abrió bruscamente. Era Lockhart, y llegaba sonriendo.—

—Lo lamento..., me quedé dormido... ¿Me he perdido algo importante?

No parecía darse cuenta de que los demás profesores lo miraban con una expresión bastante cercana al odio. Snape dio un paso hacia delante.

—He aquí el hombre —dijo Snape—. El hombre adecuado. El monstruo ha raptado a una chica, Lockhart. Se la ha llevado a la Cámara de los Secretos. Por fin ha llegado tu oportunidad.—

Lockhart palideció.

—Así es, Gilderoy —intervino la profesora Sprout—. ¿No decías anoche que sabías dónde estaba la entrada a la Cámara de los Secretos?—

—Yo..., bueno, yo... —resopló Lockhart.

—Sí, ¿y no me dijiste que sabías con seguridad qué era lo que había dentro? —añadió el profesor Flitwick.

—¿Yo...? No recuerdo...—dijo nervioso Lockhart.

—Ciertamente, yo sí recuerdo que lamentabas no haber tenido una oportunidad de enfrentarte al monstruo antes de que arrestaran a Hagrid —dijo Snape—. ¿No decías que el asunto se había llevado mal, y que deberíamos haberlo dejado todo en tus manos desde el principio?—

—Yo..., yo nunca realmente... Debéis de haberme interpretado mal...—se defendió Lockhart.

—Lo dejaremos todo en tus manos, Gilderoy —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. Esta noche será una ocasión excelente para llevarlo a cabo. Nos aseguraremos de que nadie te moleste. Podrás enfrentarte al monstruo tú mismo. Por fin está en tus manos.—

Lockhart miró a todas parte en busca de auxilio. Le temblaba el labio, y en ausencia de su sonrisa radiante, parecía flojo y debilucho.

—Mu-muy bien —dijo tartamudeando Lockhart—. Estaré en mi despacho, pre-preparándome. —y salió de la sala.

—Bien —dijo la profesora McGonagall, resoplando—, eso nos lo quitará de delante. Los Jefes de las Casas deberían ir ahora a informar a los alumnos de lo ocurrido. Decidles que el expreso de Hogwarts los conducirá a sus hogares mañana a primera hora de la mañana. A los demás os ruego que os encarguéis de aseguraros de que no haya ningún alumno fuera de los dormitorios.—

Los profesores se levantaron y fueron saliendo de uno en uno. Hasta que sólo quedábamos nosotros tres.

—Ella sabía algo. —dije, con el rostro muy serio—. Por eso la han raptado. No se trataba de ninguna estupidez sobre Percy; había averiguado algo sobre la Cámara de los Secretos. ¿Creéis que existe alguna posibilidad de que ella no esté...? ¿Viva?. ¿Sabéis qué? —añadí—. Deberíamos ir a ver a Lockhart para decirle lo que sabemos. Va a intentar entrar en la cámara. Podemos decirle dónde sospechamos que está la entrada y explicarle que lo que hay dentro es un basilisco.—

—Vosotros id donde el profesor. Yo iré a ver a Taurus a la enfermería para que nos ayude. —dijo Violet.

—¿A Taurus? ¿Por qué? —pregunté algo enfadado. Él jamás ayudaría a alguien de mi familia.

—Ahora que no está Dumbledore, no se me ocurre a nadie tan capaz como Taurus en la magia para ayudarnos. —respondió

—¿Y cómo vas a convencer de que nos ayude? Por si se te había olvidado ... me odia, y a mi familia también. —repuse.

—Le hice un favor hace tiempo, es hora de cobrarme esa deuda. —dijo Violet. —Nos vemos en el baño de Myrtle.—

—Si en diez minutos no estás ahí, nos iremos sin ti. —dijo Harry.

Salimos los tres de la sala de profesores, Harry y yo nos fuimos al pasillo de la derecha al despacho de Lockhart y Violet al pasillo de la izquierda que llevaba a la enfermería. Empezaba a oscurecer cuando tocamos la puerta del profesor Lockhart. La puerta se entreabrió y Lockhart asomó un ojo por la rendija.

—¡Ah...! Señor Potter, señor Weasley... —dijo Lockhart, abriendo la puerta un poco más—. En este momento estaba muy ocupado. Si os dais prisa...—

—Profesor, tenemos información para usted —dijo Harry—. Creemos que le será útil.

—Ah..., bueno..., no es muy... —Lockhart parecía encontrarse muy incómodo, a juzgar por el estado de su cara—. Quiero decir, bueno, bien. —

Abrió la puerta y entramos .El despacho estaba casi completamente vacío. En el suelo había dos grandes baúles abiertos. Uno contenía túnicas dobladas con precipitación; el otro, libros mezclados desordenadamente. Las fotografías que habían cubierto las paredes estaban ahora guardadas en cajas encima de la mesa.

—¿Se va a algún lado? —preguntó Harry

—Esto..., bueno, sí... —admitió Lockhart, arrancando un póster de sí mismo de tamaño natural y comenzando a enrollarlo—. Una llamada urgente..., me tengo que marchar...—

—¿Y mi hermana? —pregunté con voz entrecortada.

—Bueno, en cuanto a eso... es ciertamente lamentable —dijo Lockhart, evitando mirarme a los ojos mientras sacaba un cajón y empezaba a vaciar el contenido en una bolsa—. Nadie lo lamenta más que yo...—

—¡Usted es el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras! . ¡No puede irse ahora! —dije cabreado. — ¡Con todas las cosas oscuras que están pasando y que le podrían pasar a mi hermana!—

—Bueno, he de decir que... cuando acepté el empleo... —murmuró Lockhart, amontonando calcetines sobre las túnicas— no constaba nada en el contrato... Yo no esperaba...—

—¿Quiere decir que va a salir corriendo? —dijo Harry sin poder creérselo—. ¿Después de todo lo que cuenta en sus libros?

—Los libros pueden ser mal interpretados —repuso Lockhart con sutileza.

—¡Usted los ha escrito! —grité.

—Muchachos —dijo Lockhart, irguiéndose y mirándonos con el entrecejo fruncido—, usa el sentido común. No habría vendido mis libros ni la mitad de bien si la gente no se hubiera creído que yo hice todas esas cosas. A nadie le interesa la historia de un mago armenio feo y viejo, aunque librara de los hombres lobo a un pueblo. Habría quedado horrible en la portada. No tenía ningún gusto vistiendo. Y la bruja que echó a la _banshee_ que presagiaba la muerte tenía pelos en la barbilla. Quiero decir..., vamos, que...—

—¿Así que usted se ha estado llevando la gloria de lo que ha hecho otra gente? —dijo Harry, que no daba crédito a lo que oía.

—Harry, Harry —dijo Lockhart, negando con la cabeza—, no es tan simple. Tuve que hacer un gran trabajo. Tuve que encontrar a esas personas, preguntarles cómo lo habían hecho exactamente y encantarlos con el embrujo desmemorizante para que no pudieran recordar nada. Si hay algo que me llena de orgullo son mis embrujos desmemorizantes. Ah..., me ha llevado mucho esfuerzo, Harry. No todo consiste en firmar libros y fotos publicitarias. Si quieres ser famoso, tienes que estar dispuesto a trabajar duro. —

Cerró las tapas de los baúles y les echó la llave.

—Veamos —dijo Lockhart—. Creo que eso es todo. Sí. Sólo queda un detalle.

Sacó su varita mágica y se volvió hacia nosotros.

—Lo lamento profundamente, muchachos, pero ahora os tengo que echar uno de mis embrujos desmemorizantes. No puedo permitir que reveléis a todo el mundo mis secretos. No volvería a vender ni un solo libro...—continuó Lockhart

— _¡Expelliarmus!—_ gritó Harry sacando su varita a tiempo antes que pudiera alzar la suya Lockhart.

Lockhart salió despedido hacia atrás y cayó sobre uno de los baúles. La varita voló por el aire, la cogí al vuelo y la tiré por la ventana.

—¿Qué queréis que haga yo? —dijo Lockhart con voz débil mientras Harry lo apuntaba con su varita—. No sé dónde está la Cámara de los Secretos. No puedo hacer nada.—

—Tiene suerte —dijo Harry, obligándole a levantarse a punta de varita—. Creo que nosotros sí sabemos dónde está. Y qué es lo que hay dentro. Vamos.

Hicimos salir a Lockhart de su despacho, y fuimos los tres hasta la puerta de los aseos de Myrtle la Llorona.


	103. TAURUS 24

**Todos los personajes y la historia pertenecen a JK Rowling**

 **POV TAURUS MALFOY 24**

Estaba durmiendo hasta que sentí un líquido frío en mi cara que hizo que me despertara al instante.

—¿Qué demonios... ?—dije tratando de averiguar que había pasado.

Miré a todas partes, aparte de los petrificados sólo estaba Violet, no había ni rastro de la señora Pomfrey. Violet estaba al lado mío con un vaso casi vacío de agua. No hacía falta ser un genio para saber que me había tirado el resto de su contenido en mi cara.

—Tienes una pinta asquerosa. —dijo Violet, dejando el vaso encima de una mesilla.

No le faltaba razón. Llevaba siete días sin que me diera el sol, sin ducharme y comiendo apenas. Estaba pálido, maloliente y delgado.

—¿Qué haces aquí? A parte de darme un susto de muerte. ¿Y dónde está la señora Pomfrey? —pregunté quitándome las legañas de la cara.

—La señora Pomfrey está ayudando a los profesores a llevar a los alumnos a sus dormitorios. Y he venido a pedirte tu ayuda. —dijo Violet.

—¿Y en qué puedo ayudarte, traidora? —dije bostezando.

—El heredero de Slytherin ha raptado a Ginny. Harry, Ron y yo vamos a salvarla y necesitamos tu ayuda.

La miré perplejo. ¿Cómo iba a raptar el heredero a la comadreja si era ella el heredero? Aunque estuviera hechizada, ella era la que estaba abriendo y cerrando la Cámara.

—Deja de decir tonterías. —dije

—Es cierto. Ha desaparecido y hay un mensaje en la pared _«Sus huesos reposarán en la cámara por siempre.»—_ explicó Violet

¿Sería cierto lo que dice? ¿El cuaderno ha poseído a otro alumno y éste nuevo heredero ha raptado a la comadreja?

—Aunque así fuera, no sabemos donde está la Cámara. Así que no te puedo ayudar en nada. —dije despejándome. Algo me decía que no se iba a marchar en breve.

—Creemos que la entrada se encuentra en el baño del segundo piso de chica donde se encuentra Myrtle. —continuó Violet. —Hermione, antes de sufrir el ataque, descubrió que el monstruo es un basilisco que se mueve por las cañerías. —me enseñó una página arrugada

 _De las muchas bestias pavorosas y monstruos terribles que vagan por nuestra tierra, no hay ninguna más sorprendente ni más letal que el basilisco, conocido como el rey de las serpientes. Esta serpiente, que puede alcanzar un tamaño gigantesco y cuya vida dura varios siglos, nace de un huevo de gallina empollado por un sapo. Sus métodos de matar son de lo más extraordinario, pues además de sus colmillos mortalmente venenosos, el basilisco mata con la mirada, y todos cuantos fijaren su vista en el brillo de sus ojos han de sufrir instantánea muerte. Las arañas huyen del basilisco, pues es éste su mortal enemigo. Cañerías._

—Creemos que el basilisco mató a Myrtle hace 50 años por verlo salir o entrar la Cámara. Y por tanto la entrada está ahí, en el baño de Myrtle. —concluyó. —Este año no ha muerto nadie porque han visto al basilisco reflejado en algo. La señora Norris lo vio en el agua, Mark Spacey en el espejo del baño de chicos, Colin a través de su cámara, Justin a través del fantasma de Nick casi decapitado y Draco y Hermione a través del espejito que portaba Hermione.

Abrí los ojos como platos. En el tiempo que estuve investigando al monstruo y al heredero, antes de saber que mi padre estaba involucrado y detener mis pesquisas, valoré la posibilidad que fuera un basilisco por mi teoría que el monstruo debía ser una serpiente para poder controlarlo el heredero con el uso del pársel para así aprovechar su uso, ya que estaba seguro que la contraseña era alguna palabra en pársel. Pero descarté esa teoría porque el basilisco mata con la mirada, no petrifica. No le di la importancia que se merecía las circunstancias y el entorno de las víctimas.

Eso significaba ... ¡Eso significaba que la sangre sucia había salvado la vida a mi hermano!

—Bueno, ¿nos vas a ayudar o no? —preguntó Violet.

Estuve a punto de decir que sí, quería vengarme del monstruo, de la comadrejita y del nuevo heredero. Pero recordé las palabras de mi padre. Debía mantenerme al margen.

—No. —repliqué bajando el rostro avergonzado.

—No quería sacar esto. Pero recuerda que me debes una (capítulo 76: violet 14). Quiero cobrarme esa deuda. —dijo disgustada conmigo.

—¡Me importa una mierda que te deba una! ¡No voy a ayudaros a rescatar a esa comadreja y punto! —grité, en parte por el sentimiento de impotencia.

—Sabía que eras muchas cosas, pero no sabía que eres un cobarde. ¿Te da tanto miedo el basilisco para renunciar a darle una lección por lo que ha hecho a Draco? —me miró decepcionada.

—Grrrrr. ¡Está bien! Pero con esto ya estamos en paz. ¡Rescatemos a esa comadreja!¡Pero del monstruo me encargo yo! ¡Es mío y sólo mío! —rugí. Me ofreció una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Había que reconocer una cosa. El sombrero no se equivocó en escoger a Violet para Slytherin. Cuando se lo proponía podía ser muy manipuladora. Me dio el empujón que necesitaba para hacer caso a mis impulsos. Quería venganza y creo que ella sabía que yo quería vengarme.


	104. VIOLET 18

**Todos los personajes y la historia pertenecen a JK Rowling**

 **POV VIOLET POTTER 18**

Llegamos Taurus y yo sin problemas al cuarto de baño de Myrtle la Llorona sin encontrarnos con ningún profesor. Ahí estaban Lockhart, Ron, Harry y Myrtle.

—Al final has venido ... —dijo Harry mirando a Taurus. —No me lo esperaba.

—Dale las gracias a tu hermana. Cuando quiere puede ser muy persuasiva. —rodé los ojos. —¿Habéis pedido ayuda a este inútil?—dijo Taurus molesto. —Cuando me dijiste que fuiste a clase de mis padres, podrías haberme dicho también que eras un marginado y un torpe, así podría haberte tratado como la mierda que eres. Y yo conteniéndome por pensar que eras amigo de mis padres. Apartaos de él que voy a mandarlo a dormir. —dijo Taurus alzando la varita contra él. Éste se protegió poniendo a Harry delante suyo.

—Créeme que soy el primero que tengo ganas de darle un puñetazo, resulta que es un fraude y no hizo nada de lo que presume en sus libros. Esas hazañas las realizaron otros magos. Pero aún así, es posible que nos sirva más adelante, así que se viene con nosotros. —dijo Harry.

Me quedé anonadada. Siempre creí que Lockhart era un fanfarrón exagerando sus logros, no me esperaba que fuera un total fraude.

—Tú mismo lo has dicho. Es un fraude. ¿De qué nos puede servir?—dijo Taurus aún con la varita alzada.

—Puesss... —se quedó pensativo Harry.

—Siempre nos puede servir de cebo. —dijo Ron.

—Mmmm. —Taurus bajó la varita. —Tienes razón, comadreja. ¿Y bien? ¿Dónde está la entrada? —preguntó Taurus mirando alrededor del baño.

—Myrtle nos acaba de decir que vio los ojos amarillos del basilisco ahí. —dijo Ron señalando al lavabo que estaba a nuestra izquierda. —Hay una serpiente grabada al lado de uno de los grifos. Creemos que esa es la entrada. Pero no sabemos como abrir la entrada. —

—Habla en pársel, cuatro ojos. —dijo Taurus examinando la serpiente grabada.

—¿Y qué digo? —preguntó Harry.

—No sé, qué tal ... ¡Abre la puerta puerta, por favor! o algo por el estilo. —dijo sarcásticamente Taurus.

—No seas tan brusco, Taurus. Y menos con mi hermano. —le reprendí.

—Estoy muy cabreado de tener que aguantar ver el careto de este inútil durante el rescate de la comadrejita —respondió Taurus señalando a Lockhart. —Así que disculpame si mi lenguaje le parece ofensivo, su majestad. —dijo Taurus fingiendo una reverencia.

Volví a rodar. Cuando se lo proponía, Taurus podía ser muy cretino.

—¡ÁBRETE! —gritó Harry.

—¡Lo has dicho en español, subnormal! —se quejó Taurus. Harry y yo dedicamos una mirada furibunda a Taurus.

—¡Sishlaw! —siseó Harry con un extraño silbido. Esta vez lo dijo con el idioma de las serpientes.

El grifo brilló con una luz blanca y comenzó a girar. Al cabo de un segundo, el lavabo empezó a moverse. El lavabo, de hecho, se hundió, desapareció, dejando a la vista una tubería grande, lo bastante ancha para meter un hombre dentro. Nos asomamos los cinco a la apertura de la tubería. No se veía el final, parecía un tobogán interminable. Ron exhaló un grito ahogado.

—Bien, creo que ya no os hago falta —dijo Lockhart, —. Así que me...—detuvo su frase al ver como Taurus le apuntaba con su varita.

—No te puedes ir ahora. Es tu momento para brillar. —dijo Taurus con una sonrisa siniestra. —Sé un buen cebo y dinos si es seguro caer por ahí.

Con la cara completamente blanca y desprovisto de varita, Lockhart se acercó a la abertura.

—Muchachos —dijo con voz débil—, muchachos, ¿de qué va a servir?—

Taurus le pegó en la espalda con su varita. Lockhart metió las piernas en la tubería.

—No creo realmente... —empezó a decir Lockhart, pero Taurus le dio un empujón, y se hundió tubería abajo. Harry se apresuró a seguirlo. Se metió en la tubería y se dejó caer.

—¡Profesor Lockhart! —grité con todas mis fuerzas. —¿Me oye? ¿Está usted bien?—

Hubo unos instantes de completo silencio. Por suerte, no tuvimos que esperar mucho para oír su contestación.

—Por Merlín, ¡esto es asqueroso! —oímos la voz de Lockhart en forma de eco.

—Cómo profesor, como persona y como mago es una mierda infecta. Pero como cebo ... no hay quien lo supere. —dijo soltando una pequeña carcajada Taurus.

No sé si fue por la tensión o porque su risa era contagiosa, pero nos empezamos a reír los cuatro.

—Bueno, basta de bromas. Os veo abajo. —anunció Harry y se tiró por la tubería con forma de tobogán.

—Lo que uno tiene que hacer por la familia. —dijo con voz apagada Ron y se tiró.

—Las damas primeras. —me dijo Taurus con un sonrisa burlona.

—Qué caballeroso. —dije sarcásticamente.

No esperé a su respuesta ya que me lancé por la tubería. Efectivamente, era como tirarse por un tobogán interminable, viscoso y oscuro. Podía ver otras tuberías que surgían como ramas en todas las direcciones, pero ninguna era tan larga como aquella por la que íbamos, que se curvaba y retorcía, descendiendo súbitamente. Me estaba empezando a preguntar cuando llegaría al final, el impacto de mi culo contra el húmedo suelo me respondió a la pregunta. Ya había llegado al final. Estábamos en un oscuro túnel de piedra, lo bastante alto para poder estar de pie. Lockhart se estaba incorporando un poco más allá, cubierto de barro y blanco como un fantasma. Unos segundos más tarde, Taurus salió también del tubo como una bala.

—Debemos encontrarnos a kilómetros de distancia del colegio —dijo Harry, y su voz resonaba con eco.

—Y por lo menos, debemos estar más abajo de las mazmorras de Slytherin. ¿Cuánto tiempo hemos estado bajando por el tobogán? —

—Por lo menos un par de minutos. —respondió Taurus. —No veo una mierda. _¡Lumos! —_ ordenó Taurus a su varita, y salió una lucecita de la varita de Taurus—. Vamos —todos comenzamos a andar siguiendo a Taurus. Nuestros pasos retumbaban en el húmedo suelo.

—Recordad —dijo Harry en voz baja, mientras caminaban con cautela— al menor signo de movimiento, hay que cerrar los ojos inmediatamente.—

—Lo sabemos. No creo que nadie de aquí quiera morir tan joven. Por cierto, cuatro ojos, tus gafas no te salvarán de la muerte si le miras directamente. Me sé más de un mago miope que ha muerto por la mirada de un basilisco. —advirtió Taurus.

Lockhart pisó el cráneo de una rata y soltó un grito. Taurus bajó la varita para alumbrar el suelo y vimos que estaba repleto de huesos de pequeños animales.

—Taurus, ahí hay algo... —dije con la voz quebrada, cogiendo a Taurus por el hombro.

Nos quedamos quietos, mirando. Era la silueta de una cosa grande y encorvada que yacía de un lado a otro del túnel. No se movía. Taurus avanzó con la varita en alto. La luz iluminó la piel de una serpiente gigantesca, una piel de un verde intenso, ponzoñoso, que yacía en el suelo. El animal que había dejado allí su muda debía de medir al menos diez metros.

—¡Caray! —exclamó Ron con voz débil.

—Ojalá el basilisco hay mudado de piel hace poco. Los basiliscos adultos tienen una altura media de unos 15 metros. Eso significa que nos enfrentaremos a un poco pequeñito —explicó Taurus.

¿Pequeño? ¿Más de 10 metros le parecía pequeño? Algo se movió de pronto detrás de mí. Gilderoy Lockhart se había caído de rodillas.

—¿Se ha desmayado el imbécil de los cojones? —preguntó Taurus.

—Levántese —le dijo Ron con brusquedad, apuntando a Lockhart con su varita.

Lockhart se puso de pie, pero se abalanzó sobre Ron y lo derribó al suelo de un golpe.

Salté hacia delante para ayudar a Ron, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Lockhart se incorporaba, jadeando, con la varita rota de Ron en la mano y su sonrisa esplendorosa de nuevo en la cara.

—¡Aquí termina la aventura, muchachos! —dijo Lockhart—. Cogeré un trozo de esta piel y volveré al colegio, diré que era demasiado tarde para salvar a la niña y que vosotros perdisteis el conocimiento al ver su cuerpo destrozado. ¡Despedíos de vuestras memorias!—

—Yo de ti no usaría esa varita, Lockhart. —dijo Taurus mirándole con desdén. —Te harás daño.—

—Empezaré contigo, Malfoy. — Levantó en el aire la varita mágica de Ron, recompuesta con celo, — _¡Obliviate! —_ gritó.

La varita estalló con la fuerza de una pequeña bomba. Trozos del techo empezaron a caer. Asustada, me cubrí la cabeza y cerré los ojos esperando lo peor, sentí como unos brazos me agarraban de la cintura y luego como perdía el equilibrio. Cuando abrí los ojos vi la cara de Taurus a escasos centímetros de la mía. Taurus me había salvado de sufrir daños considerables, quizás puede que me haya salvado la vida. El heredero de la familia Malfoy tenía un corte en la ceja que le hacía sangrar considerablemente, pero eso no le impedía mostrar una sonrisa burlona.

—Ahora eres tú la que me debe una. —dijo Taurus sonriéndome y guiñándome un ojo.

Agradecí que todo estuviera tan oscuro. Así no podía ver que me ponía roja como un tomate.


	105. HARRY 11

**Todos los personajes y la historia pertenecen a JK Rowling.**

 **POV HARRY POTTER 11**

La varita de Ron en manos de Lockhart estalló con la fuerza de una pequeña bomba. Eché a correr hacia la piel de serpiente, escapando de los grandes trozos de techo que se desplomaban contra el suelo. Enseguida vi que me había quedado aislado y tenía ante mí una sólida pared formada por las piedras desprendidas.

—¡Violet! ¡Ron! —grité—, ¿estais bien?

—¡Estoy bien! ¡Gracias por tu preocupación, cuatro ojos! —la voz sarcástica de Taurus llegaba apagada, desde el otro lado de las piedras caídas. Rodé los ojos, era el que menos me importaba como se encontrara aunque me alivió un poco saber que se encontraba bien-

—¡Estoy bien! —gritó Violet —. Estoy bien. Pero Ron, no. ¡Está inconsciente y tiene una brecha en la cabeza! Está perdiendo mucha sangre. —dijo con la voz rota.

Mi cara se volvió pálida. No podían volver por donde habíamos venido estaba demasiado empinado, tardarían horas en regresar con la señora Pomfrey. ¡Ron podría morir desangrado!

—Ya os dije que no era buena idea traer al inútil de Lockhart. Ahora ni siquiera recuerda su nombre. Por suerte, cuatro ojos, tu hermano sí trajo a esta misión a alguien con utilidad. Esta semana, como estaba muerto del aburrimiento esperando que Draco se despertara, me he dedicado a leerme los libros de la señora Pomfrey. Sé un par de hechizos para detener hemorragias muy eficaces. ¡VULNERA SANETUR! —gritó Taurus. — ¡Como nuevo! ¡Deja de llorar de una vez, Violet! Me estás poniendo nervioso.—

—¡Es cierto! ¡Se ha detenido la hemorragia! —gritó Violet con la voz aliviada.

Emití un suspiro aliviado.

—¿Y ahora qué? —dijo la voz de Violet, con desespero, parecía que le estaba hablando a Taurus—. No podemos pasar donde está mi hermano. Nos llevaría una eternidad...—

—¡Es muy posible que la comadrejita esté en peligro, así que adelántate, cara rajada! —gritó Taurus. —¡Encontraré una forma de llegar hasta allí y te alcanzaré! ¡Si encuentras a la serpiente, no la mates! ¡La tengo que matar yo! —oí la orden de Taurus.

No tenía ninguna intención de matar a un bicho de varias toneladas y más de 10 metros de longitud, confiaba que al hablar pársel me hiciera caso si me la encontraba y me dejara en paz.

—¡Hasta dentro de un rato! —dije, tratando de dar a mi voz temblorosa un tono de confianza.

Y partí solo cruzando la piel de la serpiente gigante. El túnel serpenteaba continuamente. Sentía la incomodidad de cada uno de mis músculos en tensión. Quería llegar al final del túnel y al mismo tiempo me aterrorizaba lo que pudiera encontrar en él. Y entonces, al fin, al doblar sigilosamente otra curva, vi delante de mí una gruesa pared en la que estaban talladas las figuras de dos serpientes enlazadas, con grandes y brillantes esmeraldas en los ojos.

Me acerqué a la pared. Tenía la garganta muy seca de los nervios.

—¡Ábrete! —dije en pársel con un silbido.

Las serpientes se separaron al abrirse el muro. Entré, temblando de la cabeza a los pies. Me hallaba en el extremo de una sala muy grande, apenas iluminada. Altísimas columnas de piedra talladas con serpientes enlazadas se elevaban para sostener el techo.

Con el corazón latiéndome muy rápido, me pregunté si estaría el basilisco acechando en algún rincón oscuro, detrás de una columna. ¿Y dónde estaría Ginny?

Saqué mi varita y avancé por entre las columnas decoradas con serpientes. Sólo se escuchaban mis pasos. Iba con los ojos entornados, dispuesto a cerrarlos completamente al menor indicio de movimiento. Más de una vez, el corazón me dio un vuelco al creer que algo se movía.

Al llegar al último par de columnas, vi una estatua, tan alta como la misma cámara, que surgía imponente, adosada al muro del fondo. Entre los pies de la estatua, boca abajo, vi una pequeña figura con túnica negra y el cabello pelirrojo.

—¡Ginny! —susurré, corriendo hacia ella e hincándome de rodillas—. ¡Ginny! ¡No estés muerta! ¡Por favor, que no estés muerta! —dejé la varita a un lado, cogí a Ginny por los hombros y le di la vuelta. Tenía la cara tan blanca y fría como el mármol, aunque los ojos estaban cerrados, así que no estaba petrificada. Pero entonces tenía que estar...—. Ginny, por favor, despierta —susurré sin esperanza, agitándola. La cabeza de Ginny se movió, inanimada, de un lado a otro.

—No despertará —dijo una voz suave.

Me enderecé de un salto. Un muchacho alto, de pelo negro, estaba apoyado contra la columna más cercana, mirándome.

—¿Tom?

Tom asintió con la cabeza, sin apartar los ojos de mi rostro.

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Por qué no despertará? —dije desesperado—. ¿Ella no está... no está...?—

—Todavía está viva —contestó Tom—, pero por muy poco tiempo.

Lo miró detenidamente. Tom había estudiado en Hogwarts hacía cincuenta años, y sin embargo allí aparentaba tener dieciséis años, ni un día más.

—¿Eres un fantasma? —pregunté dubitativo.

—Soy un recuerdo —respondió Tom tranquilamente— guardado en un diario durante cincuenta años.—

Tom señaló hacia los gigantescos dedos de los pies de la estatua. Allí se encontraba, abierto, el pequeño diario negro que yo había hallado en los aseos de Myrtle _la Llorona_. Durante un segundo, me pregunté cómo habría llegado hasta allí. Pero tenía asuntos más importantes en los que pensar.

—Tienes que ayudarme, Tom —dije, volviendo a levantar la cabeza de Ginny—. Tenemos que sacarla de aquí. Hay un basilisco... No sé dónde está, pero podría llegar en cualquier momento. Por favor, ayúdame...—

Tom no se movió. Sudando, logré levantar a medias a Ginny del suelo, y me incliné a recoger mi varita. Pero la varita ya no estaba.

—¿Has visto mi varita? —pregunté a Tom.

Levanté los ojos. Tom seguía mirándome... y jugueteaba con mi varita entre los dedos.

—Gracias —dije tendiendo mi mano para que Tom me la devolviera.

Una sonrisa curvó las comisuras de la boca de Tom. Siguió mirándome y jugando con la varita.

—Escucha —dije con impaciencia y empezando a cabrearme.— ¡Tenemos que huir! Si aparece el basilisco...—

—No vendrá si no es llamado —dijo Tom con toda tranquilidad.

Volví a posar a Ginny en el suelo, incapaz de sostenerla.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —pregunté—. Mira, dame la varita, podría necesitarla.—

La sonrisa de Tom se hizo más evidente.

—No la necesitarás —repuso Tom.

Arqueé una ceja, extrañado..

—¿A qué te refieres? —pregunté.

—He esperado este momento durante mucho tiempo, Harry Potter —dijo Tom—. Quería verte. Y hablarte.—

—Mira —dije, perdiendo la paciencia—, me parece que no lo has entendido. Estamos en la Cámara de los Secretos. Ya tendremos tiempo de hablar luego.—

—Vamos a hablar ahora —dijo Tom, sin dejar de sonreír, y se guardó en el bolsillo de la túnica mi varita.

Le miré. Esto empezaba a volverse muy extraño y horripilante. Empezaba a pensar mal de Tom.

—¿Quién cojones eres tú? —oí desde atrás la inconfundible voz de Taurus. Me giré y vi como Taurus apuntaba a Tom con su varita mientras se acercaba a nuestra posición. Venía sólo. Ni rastro de mi hermana, Ron o Lockhart. —¿No querías hablar ahora? ¡Pues habla! —ordenó Taurus. —

—Bueno, ésa es una cuestión interesante —dijo Tom, con una sonrisa amplia.


	106. TAURUS 25

**Todos los personajes y la historia pertenecen a JK Rowling.**

 **POV TAURUS MALFOY 25**

EN EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR

—¿Quién cojones eres tú? —pregunté al joven que parecía tener 16 o 17 años.

UNOS MINUTOS ANTES

—¿Y ahora qué? —me preguntó desesperada Violet —. No podemos pasar donde está mi hermano. Nos llevaría una eternidad...—

—¡Es muy posible que la comadrejita esté en peligro, así que adelántate, cara rajada! —grité para que me escuchara cara rajada. —¡Encontraré una forma de llegar hasta allí y te alcanzaré! ¡Si encuentras a la serpiente, no la mates! ¡La tengo que matar yo! —le ordené.

—¡Hasta dentro de un rato! —oí la voz temblorosa del cuatro ojos y luego sus pasos hacia la dirección opuesta en la que nos encontrábamos.

Me toqué la herida de la ceja. Mi herida no era tan grave como la de Ron, pero sería mejor detener la hemorragia. No requeriría de un hechizo tan potente como Vulnera Sanetur para curarme, con un simple Episkey bastaría.

—Lo primero, es lo primero. ¡EPISKEY! —me apunté con la varita a mi ceja partida. Cicatrizó al instante. —Ahora lo complicado, como aparto estas rocas sin provocar un derrumbe —murmuré pensativo.

—¡Gracias! —oí a Violet.

—¡Nada de gracias! Me debes una. —dije para posteriormente concentrarme en el problema de las rocas. Se me ocurrió una idea algo descabellada—Mmm, esto puede ser peligroso. Lockhart, carga en brazos a la comadreja inconsciente.—

—¿Quién es Lockhart? —dijo Lockhart mirando a todos lados.

—¡Tú, subnormal! —dije apretándome las sienes para calmarme.

—Pues te advierto que soy alérgico a la mayoría de mamíferos. Así que no voy a llevar a cuestas a una comadreja. —dijo cruzándose.

—Grrrr . —gruñí cabreado. Recogí a la comadreja del suelo. —¡Extiende los brazos! —ordené a Lockhart. Por suerte me obedeció sin hacerme preguntas. —¡Toma! —le entregué el cuerpo inconsciente de Weasley. —Violet, es muy posible que se derrumbe más el techo con lo que voy a hacer, pero no se me ocurre otra forma para llegar a tu hermano. Quiero que guíes al imbécil ese a donde caímos de culo por la tubería. No llegará hasta ahí la explosión.—

—¡No me puedes dejar atrás! ¡Quiero luchar contigo y con Harry! —reprochó molesta Violet.

No tenía tiempo ni ganas para sus pataletas

—¡Escúchame! ¡Si vienes conmigo, la comadreja inconsciente estará a solas con este descerebrado! Si los dejamos solos, seguro que acaban muertos. Así que tendrás que jugar el papel de madre y asegurarte que Lockhart no la siga cagando. Cuando acabe con el monstruo, vendré con cara rajada y la mini comadreja al punto que te he indicado. —dije.

—Pero ... —dijo Violet, entristecida.

—¡Nada de peros! ¡Guía al anormal de Lockhart adonde te he dicho! Cuanto más tardes más feas se pondrán las cosas para tu hermano. —dije empezando a impacientarme.

—Está bien. —dijo Violet disgustada. —¡No dejes que mi hermano muera! ¡Y ...!—su cara empezaba a volverse roja.

—Vamos que no tenemos todo el día. —dije apunto de perder la paciencia. Me dio un beso en la mejilla.

—¡NO MUERAS! —gritó Violet cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Rápidamente se giró y se marchó con Lockhart del lugar.

Que rara es. Esperé casi un minuto asegurándome que el trío estuviera ya bastante lejos de mi posición.

—¡BOMBARDA MÁXIMA! —una luz salió de mi varita impactando en el muro de rocas que se había formado delante de mí.

El impacto provocó una gran explosión, las rocas salieron disparadas en todas direcciones. Una me pasó rozando la cabeza. El techo volvió a temblar, corrí como si mi vida dependiera de ello, aunque ciertamente mi vida dependía de ello. Rocas del tamaño de mi cabeza caían por doquier. No sé cómo logré que no me golpeara ninguna, pero lo logré. El único daño recibido, fueron los destrozos a mi túnica.

—Por poco. —suspiré aliviado. El hechizo me agotó más de lo que pensé que lo haría.

Caminé con brío para alcanzar a Potter cuanto antes. Llegué a una sala con dos serpientes talladas con esmeraldas en los ojos. Avancé sin detenerme demasiado a maravillarme por la preciosidad de esas esculturas. La siguiente sala era enorme y apenas iluminada. Altísimas columnas de piedra talladas con serpientes sostenían el techo. Al final de la sala estaba una estatua, tan alta como la misma cámara, que surgía imponente, adosada al muro del fondo. A los pies de la estatua vi tres figuras humanas. Reconocí a Potter y a la mini comadreja, que estaba tumbada y parecía inconsciente. A la tercera figura no la reconocí.

Saqué mi varita y me acerqué a ellos.

—He esperado este momento durante mucho tiempo, Harry Potter —oí a la tercera figura—. Quería verte. Y hablarte.—

—Mira —era la voz de Potter, esta vez—, me parece que no lo has entendido. Estamos en la Cámara de los Secretos. Ya tendremos tiempo de hablar luego.—

—Vamos a hablar ahora —volvió a hablar la tercera figura, y vi como se guardaba en el bolsillo de la túnica una varita.

Perfecto para mi que la haya guardado, si la volvía a sacar le atacaría.

—¿Quién cojones eres tú? —grité desvelando mi posición, con la varita levantada apuntando al extraño adolescente. —¿No querías hablar ahora? ¡Pues habla! —ordené.

—Bueno, ésa es una cuestión interesante —dijo el extraño adolescente con una sonrisa amplia.

Me situé a la altura de Potter

—¿Dónde están mi hermana y Ron? —me preguntó asustado.

—A salvo, no te preocupes. —observé a la mini comadreja que yacía en el suelo, parecía que estaba muerta. —¿Está viva, Potter? —pregunté en un susurro sin dejar de apuntar con la varita al adolescente de 16 o 17 años.

—Sí, pero no por mucho tiempo. O eso ha dicho Tom. —me respondió Potter.

—¿Tom? ¿Quién es Tom?— volví a preguntar.

—Yo soy Tom. Tom Marvolo Riddle. —dijo Tom mirándome con una sonrisa siniestra, parecida a la que me gustaba hacer a mí para intimidar a mis enemigos.

—Ese es el nombre de muggle de Voldemort. —dije pensativo. Potter me miró con los ojos abiertos como platos. El extraño adolescente también me miraba sorprendido. ¿Quién eres? ¿El hijo de Voldemort? ¿Su nieto? ¿Un fan?—le pregunté.

—Antes de contestarte. ¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó Tom mirándome de reojo y a mi varita.

—Aquí las preguntas las hago yo que soy el que está empuñando una varita. Y ni se te ocurra sacar la varita que tienes en el bolsillo de la túnica. O si no lo lamentarás. —le amenacé.

Tom se rió con una risa potente y fría que parecía ajena. Tengo que reconocer que se me erizaron los vellos de los brazos. Tenía una risa aterradora.


	107. HARRY 12

**Todos los personajes y la historia pertenecen a JK Rowling.**

 **POV HARRY POTTER 12**

—Yo soy Tom. Tom Marvolo Riddle. —dijo Tom mirando con una sonrisa siniestra.

—Ese es el nombre de muggle de Voldemort. —dijo Taurus pensativo.

Abrí los ojos como platos. No me podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

—¿Quién eres? ¿El hijo de Voldemort? ¿Su nieto? ¿Un fan?—preguntó Taurus.

¿Podría ser que nos estaba gastando una broma pesada Tom? No lo parecía, aunque tampoco lo conocía mucho.

—Antes de contestarte. ¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó Tom mirando de reojo a Taurus.

—Aquí las preguntas las hago yo que soy el que está empuñando una varita. Y ni se te ocurra sacar la varita que tienes en el bolsillo de la túnica. O si no lo lamentarás. —le amenazó Taurus.

Tom se rió con una risa potente y fría que parecía ajena.

—Como le dije a Potter antes. Soy un recuerdo —respondió Riddle tranquilamente— guardado en ese diario durante cincuenta años.—dijo señalando el diario que había encontrado y me habían robado posteriormente.

—Antes que nada, ¿cómo ha llegado Ginny a este estado? —pregunté, hablando despacio.

—Es una larga historia. Supongo que el verdadero motivo por el que Ginny está así es que le abrió el corazón y le reveló todos sus secretos a un extraño invisible.

—¿De qué hablas? —dije. Taurus se mantenía callado, atento a las palabras de Tom. Nunca le había visto tan serio y concentrado, normalmente tenía una sonrisa pegada a su cara.

—Del diario —respondió Tom—. De mi diario. La pequeña Ginny ha estado escribiendo en él durante muchos meses, contándome todas sus penas y congojas: que sus hermanos se burlaban de ella, que tenía que venir al colegio con túnica y libros de segunda mano, que... —A Tom le brillaron los ojos—... pensaba que el famoso, el bueno, el gran Harry Potter no llegaría nunca a quererla...—

Mientras hablaba, Tom mantenía los ojos fijos en mi.

—Es una lata tener que oír las tonterías de una niña de once años —siguió Tom—. Pero me armé de paciencia. Le contesté por escrito. Fui comprensivo, fui bondadoso. Ginny, simplemente, me adoraba: _Nadie me ha comprendido nunca como tú, Tom... Estoy tan contenta de poder confiar en este diario... Es como tener un amigo que se puede llevar en el bolsillo...—_

Se volvió a reír con esa risa terrorífica.

—Si es necesario que yo lo diga, Harry, la verdad es que siempre he fascinado a la gente que me ha convenido. Así que Ginny me abrió su alma, y era precisamente su alma lo que yo quería. Me hice cada vez más fuerte alimentándome de sus temores y de sus profundos secretos. Me hice más poderoso, mucho más que la pequeña señorita Weasley. Lo bastante poderoso para empezar a alimentar a la señorita Weasley con algunos de mis propios secretos, para empezar a darle un poco de mi alma...—continuó Tom.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —pregunté, con la boca seca.

—¿Todavía no lo adivinas, Harry Potter? —dijo sin inmutarse Tom—. Ginny Weasley abrió la Cámara de los Secretos. Ella pintarrajeó pavorosos mensajes en las paredes. Ella echó la serpiente de Slytherin contra los sangre sucia y el gato del squib. Aunque me contrarié al saber que también había atacado a un sangre pura. —

Vi como Taurus apretaba fuertemente su varita.

—No —susurré.

—Sí —dijo Tom con calma—. Por supuesto, al principio ella no sabía lo que hacía. Fue muy divertido. Me gustaría que hubieras podido ver las anotaciones que escribía en el diario... Se volvieron mucho más interesantes... _Querido Tom_ —recitó—, _creo que estoy perdiendo la memoria. Querido Tom, no recuerdo lo que hice la noche de Halloween, pero han atacado a un gato y yo tengo manchas de pintura en la túnica. Querido Tom, Percy me sigue diciendo que estoy pálida y que no parezco yo. Creo que sospecha de mí... Hoy ha habido otro ataque y no sé dónde me encontraba en aquel momento. ¿Qué voy a hacer, Tom? Creo que me estoy volviendo loca. ¡Me parece que soy yo la que ataca a todo el mundo, Tom!—_

Tenía los puños apretados y me clavaba las uñas en las palmas.

—Le llevó mucho tiempo a esa tonta de Ginny dejar de confiar en su diario —explicó Tom—. Pero al final sospechó e intentó deshacerse de él. Y entonces apareciste tú, Harry. Tú lo encontraste, y nada podría haberme hecho tan feliz. De todos los que podrían haberlo cogido, fuiste tú, la persona a la que yo tenía más ganas de conocer...—

—¿Y por qué querías conocerme? —pregunté. La ira me embargaba y tenía que hacer un gran esfuerzo para mantener firme la voz. Taurus seguí igual de concentrado y serio a mi lado sin mover la varita ni un centímetro.

—Bueno, verás, Ginny me lo contó todo sobre ti, Harry —dijo Tom—. Toda tu fascinante historia. —Sus ojos vagaron por mi cicatriz—. Quería averiguar más sobre ti, hablar contigo, conocerte si era posible, así que decidí mostrarte mi famosa captura de ese zopenco, Hagrid, para ganarme tu confianza.—

—Hagrid es mi amigo —dije, con voz temblorosa—. Y tú lo acusaste, ¿no? Creí que habías cometido un error, pero le tendiste una trampa...—

Tom volvió a reírse con su risa sonora.

—Era mi palabra contra la de Hagrid. Aunque creía que alguien al fin comprendería que Hagrid no podía ser el heredero de Slytherin. Me había llevado cinco años averiguarlo todo sobre la Cámara de los Secretos y descubrir la entrada oculta... ¡como si Hagrid tuviera la inteligencia o el poder necesarios!—dijo Tom. —Sólo el profesor de Transformaciones, Dumbledore, creía en la inocencia de Hagrid. Convenció al director Dippet para que retuviera a Hagrid y le enseñara el oficio de guarda. Sí, creo que Dumbledore podría haberlo adivinado. A Dumbledore nunca le gusté tanto como a los otros profesores...—

—Me apuesto algo a que Dumbledore descubrió tus intenciones —dije, rechinando los dientes.

—Bueno, es verdad que él me vigiló mucho más después de la expulsión de Hagrid, me fastidió bastante —dijo Tom sin darle importancia—. Me di cuenta de que no sería prudente volver a abrir la cámara mientras siguiera estudiando en el colegio. Pero no iba a desperdiciar todos los años que había pasado buscándola. Decidí dejar un diario, conservándome en sus páginas con mis dieciséis años de entonces, para que algún día, con un poco de suerte, sirviese de guía para que otro siguiera mis pasos y completara la noble tarea de Salazar Slytherin.—

—Bueno, pues no la has completado —dije en tono triunfante—. Nadie ha muerto esta vez, ni siquiera el gato. Dentro de unas pocas horas la pócima de mandrágora estará lista y todos los petrificados volverán a la normalidad.—

—¿No te he dicho todavía —dijo Tom con suavidad— que ya no me preocupa matar a los _sangre sucia_? Desde hace meses mi nuevo objetivo has sido... tú. Imagina mi disgusto cuando alguien volvió a abrir mi diario, y ya no eras tú quien me escribía, sino Ginny. Ella te vio con el diario y se puso muy nerviosa. ¿Y si averiguabas cómo funcionaba, y el diario te contaba todos sus secretos? Así que esa mocosa esperó a que tu dormitorio quedara vacío y te lo robó. Pero yo ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Era evidente que tú ibas detrás del heredero de Slytherin. Por todo lo que Ginny me había dicho sobre ti, yo sabía que irías al fin del mundo para resolver el misterio... y más si atacaban a uno de tus mejores amigos. Y Ginny me había dicho que todo el colegio era un hervidero de rumores porque te habían oído hablar _pársel_... Así que hice que Ginny escribiera en la pared su propia despedida y bajara a esperarte. Luchó y gritó y se puso muy pesada. Pero ya casi no le quedaba vida: había puesto demasiado en el diario, en mí. Lo suficiente para que yo pudiera salir al fin de las páginas. He estado esperándote desde que llegamos. Sabía que vendrías. Tengo muchas preguntas que hacerte, Harry Potter.—

—¿Como cuál? —solté, con los puños aún apretados.

—Bueno —dijo Tom, sonriendo—, ¿cómo es que un bebé sin un talento mágico extraordinario derrota al mago más grande de todos los tiempos? ¿Cómo escapaste sin más daño que una cicatriz, mientras que lord Voldemort perdió sus poderes?—

En aquel momento apareció un extraño brillo rojo en su mirada.

—¿Por qué te preocupa cómo me libré? —dije despacio.

—Antes creí que éste tipo extraño podía ser el hijo, nieto o un fan de Voldemort. —explicó Taurus. —Pues resulta que es el mismo Voldemort. O más bien, un recuerdo de Voldemort. Voldemort sacó su nombre de mago a través de un anagrama de su nombre muggle. Tom Marvolo Riddle ... I AM LORD VOLDEMORT. —

—¿Cómo es que sabes tanto de mí? Lo volveré a preguntar, ¿quién eres? —preguntó Tom desviando su atención en mí.

—Te vuelvo a repetir que aquí las preguntas las hago yo. No tengo miedo al recuerdo de un mago muerto, por muy poderoso que haya sido. —dijo Taurus tratando de mostrar seguridad, pero estaba sudando frío.

—¿No te lo ha dicho Potter? —dijo Tom sonriendo con malicia a Taurus.

—¿Decirme qué? —preguntó Taurus.

—Voldemort sigue vivo. —respondí.


	108. TAURUS 26

**Todos los personajes y la historia pertenecen a JK Rowling.**

 **POV TAURUS MALFOY 26**

—¿No te lo ha dicho Potter? —dijo Tom sonriéndome con malicia.

—¿Decirme qué? —pregunté.

—Voldemort sigue vivo. —respondió Potter.

—¡Mientes! —dije alterado.

—Es cierto, el año pasado trató de robar la piedra filosofal a través del cuerpo del profesor Quirrell. Hermione, Ron y yo se lo impedimos. Está muy débil, pero sigue vivo. —explicó Potter.

¡Pero eso es imposible! ¡Si estuviera vivo alguien lo sabría! Un momento ..., mi padre tenía el cuaderno en casa. ¿Le pidió Voldemort que lo usara para casos excepcionales como éste?

—¡Por eso os dieron tantos puntos extras el año pasado! ¡Por detener a Voldemort! —grité asimilando la verdad. —Pero eso significa ..., ¡que Dumbledore sabe que Voldemort sigue vivo!—

Vi como Potter asentía. Si lo sabe Dumbledore, ¿por qué ocultarlo a las masas? Algo no cuadraba.

—Si me conoces tan bien... —me dijo Riddle. —Será mejor que te retires, sólo quiero a Harry Potter. Aunque sea solo un recuerdo, ¡soy el recuerdo del hechicero más grande del mundo, descendiente del mismísimo Salazar Slytherin por parte de madre! —

Dudé ..., mi padre confiaba en el regreso de Voldemort. Si Voldemort mataba a Potter y recuperaba parte de sus poderes, le sería mucho más fácil volver a la cima del mundo mágico. Si le ayudaba, sabría agradecérselo.

—Antes me has preguntado que quién soy. Soy Taurus Malfoy Black. —dije.

—¿Malfoy? ¿Eres pariente de Abraxas Malfoy? —preguntó Tom con interés.

—Soy su nieto. —dije sin apartar la vista de él y sin dejar de apuntarle con la varita.

—Ahora entiendo como es que conocías mi nombre muggle. Abraxas era parte de mi séquito. —dijo tocándose la barbilla a modo pensativo.

—Sí, mi abuelo sigue vivo aunque tiene algo de demencia y cuando voy a verle se centra en sus batallitas de su época de Hogwarts. No sé cuántas veces le he oído lo grandioso que eras. —expliqué.

—Pues con más razón que te retires y me dejes matar a Harry Potter. —dijo Tom sonriendo.—Te lo recompensaré con creces.—

Potter me miró asustado. Hacía bien en asustarse, estaba apunto de traicionar al cuatro ojos. Pero antes tenía que confirmar una sosa.

—Una oferta tentadora. Pero antes de ayudarte ..., antes has dicho que te contrarió saber que el monstruo también atacó a un sangre pura. Pues resulta que atacó a mi hermano. Quiero que te disculpes por no haber mandado instrucciones más precisas. —dije.

—¿Disculparme yo? Ginny me contó en su diario que cuando atacaron al sangre pura, era por estar cerca de una sangre sucia. Me dijo que eran amigos y que siempre iban juntos. ¡Un sangre pura amigo de una inmunda sangre sucia! ¡Me entraron arcadas! ¡De lo que tendría que disculparme contigo es por no haber conseguido matar al traidor de tu hermano! —gritó Tom encolerizado.

Se me bloqueó un instante el cerebro. El odio inundaba mi ser. Me rechinaban los dientes de la ira. ¡Iba a matar a ese desgraciado!

—Voy a hacer que te arrepientas por esas palabras, Riddle. —dije con voz aparente calmada, pero estaba llena de odio.

—No soy Riddle. ¡SOY LORD VOLDEMORT!. —gritó con odio Tom. —¡NO PUEDES DERROTARME, NO PUEDES DERROTAR AL MAGO MÁS PODEROSO DE TODOS LOS TIEMPOS!

— Pero tú no eres Voldemort. Eres su recuerdo, cuando aún eras el débil Tom Riddle. Ni en 1000 años podría derrotar a Voldemort, pero a Tom Riddle sí que puedo darle una paliza.—dije.

—Grrrrr. —gruñó Riddle bruscamente.

—Además, nunca has sido el hechicero más grande del mundo —dijo Potter, con la respiración agitada—. Lamento decepcionarte pero el mejor mago del mundo es y ha sido Albus Dumbledore. Todos lo dicen. Ni siquiera cuando eras fuerte te atreviste a apoderarte de Hogwarts. Dumbledore te descubrió cuando estabas en el colegio y todavía le tienes miedo, te escondas donde te escondas.—

En eso el cuatro ojos tenía razón, nunca se atrevió a desafiar a Dumbledore. No sé si le tenía miedo, pero al menos le infundía respeto.

Tom le dedicó a Harry una mirada de desprecio absoluto.

—¡A Dumbledore lo han echado del castillo gracias a mi simple recuerdo! —dijo Tom, irritado.

—No está tan lejos como crees —replicó Harry— Dumbledore sólo abandonará de verdad el colegio cuando no le quede nadie fiel. ¡Y yo siempre le seré fiel!—

Miré a Potter con expresión aburrida. No sabía que podía ser tan lameculos.

Estuve tentado de hacer algún comentario sarcástico, pero de repente llegaba música de algún lugar. No sabía de dónde venía, pero aquella música sonaba cada vez más y más fuerte. Era inquietante, estremecedora, sobrenatural. Surgieron llamas de la columna más cercana a Potter. Apareció de repente un pájaro carmesí del tamaño de un cisne, era él que entonaba esa rara música. Tenía una cola larga dorada y brillante, y garras doradas, con las que sujetaba unos harapos.

El pájaro se encaminó derecho a Potter, dejó caer los harapos a sus pies y se le posó en su hombro. El pájaro dejó de cantar y acercó su cuerpo a la mejilla de Potter, sin dejar de mirar fijamente a Tom.

—¿Qué demonios ...? ¿Qué hace un fénix en tu hombro, Potter? ¿De dónde mierdas ha venido?—pregunté asombrado

—¡Es Fawkes! ¡El fénix de Dumbledore! —dijo Harry emocionado.

—Y eso —dijo Tom, mirando los harapos que _Fawkes_ había dejado caer—, eso no es más que el viejo Sombrero Seleccionador del colegio.—

Así era. El sombrero yacía inmóvil a los pies de Potter. De entre todas las cosas extrañas que había ocurrido esta noche, la aparición de un fénix y del sombrero seleccionador se llevaron la palma.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la risa de Tom. Rió tan fuerte que parecía que estuvieran riéndose diez Riddles al mismo tiempo.

—¡Eso es lo que Dumbledore envía a su leal siervo: un pájaro cantor y un sombrero viejo! ¿Te sientes más seguro, Harry Potter? ¿Te sientes a salvo? —preguntó sarcásticamente.

A decir verdad, muy útiles no eran. Menos mal que Potter me tenía a mí, que sino iba apañado para derrotar a Tom Riddle. Harry no respondió.

—A lo que íbamos, Harry —dijo Tom ignorándome a pesar de que le estaba apuntando con una varita—. En dos ocasiones, en tu pasado, en mi futuro, nos hemos encontrado. Han sido dos ocasiones en que no he logrado matarte. ¿Cómo sobreviviste? Cuéntamelo todo. Cuanto más hables —añadió con voz suave—, más tardarás en morir. ¡Y tú aún estás a tiempo de desaparecer! —me advirtió con el dedo.

Le hice una peineta con mi mano libre. No iba a dejar que, alguien que se arrepentía de que el basilisco no haya matado a mi hermano, se saliese con la suya. Entrecerró los ojos queriendo matarme con la mirada. Ya había tenido suficiente.

—¡PETRIFICUS TOTALUS! —lancé con mi varita el hechizo directo a su abdomen, pero para mi sorpresa y horror, el hechizo le atravesó sin hacerle nada e impactó en la enorme estatua. —¿He fallado? ¡EXPULSO! —de nuevo, mi hechizó lo atravesó y golpeó a la espinilla de la estatura dañándola levemente. Empecé a sudar frío. —No puede ser ... —murmuré estupefacto y dando un paso atrás, asustado.

—Aún no soy del todo corpóreo. No hasta que Ginny muera. Tus hechizos no me afectan, Taurus Malfoy. Debiste retirarte cuando te di la oportunidad, ahora morirás junto a Harry Potter. —dijo Tom, con una amplia sonrisa.

Esto se va a poner feo...


	109. HARRY 13

**Todos los personajes y la historia pertenecen a JK Rowling**

 **POV HARRY POTTER 13**

—A lo que íbamos, Harry —dijo Tom —. En dos ocasiones, en tu pasado, en mi futuro, nos hemos encontrado. Han sido dos ocasiones en que no he logrado matarte. ¿Cómo sobreviviste? Cuéntamelo todo. Cuanto más hables —añadió con voz suave—, más tardarás en morir. ¡Y tú aún estás a tiempo de desaparecer! —advirtió a Taurus, éste le sacó el dedo del medio lo que aumentó la ira de Tom.

—¡PETRIFICUS TOTALUS! —el hechizo de Taurus atravesó a Tom sin hacerle nada e impactó en la enorme estatua. —¿He fallado? ¡EXPULSO! —de nuevo,su hechizó lo atravesó y golpeó a la espinilla de la estatura dañándola levemente. —No puede ser ... —murmuró estupefacto y dando un paso atrás, asustado.

—Aún no soy del todo corpóreo. No hasta que Ginny muera. Tus hechizos no me afectan, Taurus Malfoy. Debiste retirarte cuando te di la oportunidad, ahora morirás junto a Harry Potter. —dijo Tom, con una amplia sonrisa.

—Potter. —me susurró Taurus. —Necesito que le entretengas un minuto mientras pienso en un plan. —dijo con la voz temblorosa. Estaba asustado y nervioso, nunca lo había visto.

—¿Y cómo lo hago? —pregunté.

—Cuéntale lo que quiere saber. Cuéntale por qué has sobrevivido. —dijo Taurus mordiéndose las uñas.

—¿Emmm? Esto ... Nadie sabe por qué perdiste tus poderes al atacarme —dije bruscamente —. Yo tampoco. Pero sé por qué no pudiste matarme: porque mi madre murió para salvarme. Mi vulgar madre de origen muggle —añadí, temblando de rabia—; ella evitó que me mataras. Y yo te he visto de verdad, te vi el año pasado. Eres una ruina. Apenas estás vivo. A esto te ha llevado todo tu poder. Te ocultas. ¡Eres horrible, inmundo!—

Tom tenía el rostro contorsionado. Forzó una horrible sonrisa.

—O sea que tu madre murió para salvarte. Sí, ése es un potente contrahechizo. Tenía curiosidad, ¿sabes? Porque existe una extraña afinidad entre nosotros, Harry Potter. Incluso tú lo habrás notado. Los dos somos de sangre mezclada, los dos huérfanos, los dos criados por muggles. Tal vez somos los dos únicos hablantes de _pársel_ que ha habido en Hogwarts después de Slytherin. Incluso nos parecemos físicamente... Pero, después de todo, sólo fue suerte lo que te salvó de mí. Eso es lo que quería saber.—continuó Tom

Permanecí quieto, tenso, aguardando que Tom levantara su varita contra nosotros. Pero Riddle se limitaba a exagerar más su sonrisa contrahecha.

—Ahora, os voy a dar una pequeña lección. Enfrentemos los poderes de lord Voldemort, heredero de Salazar Slytherin, contra el famoso Harry Potter, que tiene de su parte las mejores armas de Dumbledore y su gran amigo, Taurus Malfoy.—dijo con una risa burlona Tom.

—¡No soy su amigo, ni siquiera me cae bien! —contesté enojado.

—¿En serio, Potter? ¿Estamos a punto de morir y lo que te molesta es que se piense que somos amigos? —dijo Taurus rodando los ojos.

—¡Tú calla y piensa en algo! Eres el experto en planes, ¿no? —dije.

Vi como Taurus se masajeaba la cabeza y fruncía el ceño. Intuía que la cabeza le iba a mil por hora pensando en la manera de salir de esta con vida.

Riddle nos dirigió una mirada socarrona, y luego anduvo unos pasos en dirección opuesta. El miedo se me extendía por todo el cuerpo, vi que Riddle se detenía entre las altas columnas y dirigía la mirada al rostro de Salazar Slytherin, que se elevaba sobre él en la oscuridad. Riddle abrió la boca y silbó... ¡Era pársel! Comprendí lo que decía.

— _Háblame, Slytherin, el más grande de los Cuatro de Hogwarts.—_ silbó Riddle en pársel.

El gigantesco rostro de piedra de la estatua de Slytherin se movió y vi que abría la boca, más y más, hasta convertirla en un gran agujero. Algo se movía dentro de la boca de la estatua. Algo que salía de su interior. ¡Era el basilisco! Cerré los ojos con fuerza, Taurus me imitó.

—¿Ya has pensado en algo? —susurré

—Hablas pársel, ¿no? ¡Pues dile que no nos ataque y ataque a Riddle, como hiciste para salvar el culo a ese sangre sucia en el club de duelo!—

—Atácale a él _—_ silbé en pársel.

— _Yo sólo obedezco al heredero de Slytherin, humano insolente_ —me contestó la terrorífica voz del basilisco.

—Es inútil, dice que sólo obedece a Riddle. —dije con los ojos cerrados y apunto de llorar por el terror que sentía.

—Joder, pues sólo podemos hacer una cosa. —oí la voz de Taurus.

—¿El qué? —pregunté

—¡CORRER! —gritó Taurus.

Antes de salir disparados en dirección opuesta al basilisco cogí el sombrero seleccionador. Sentí que el ala de _Fawkes_ me rozaba el rostro al emprender el vuelo. ¡No me dejes!

La estancia tembló por un gran impacto contra el suelo. Aunque tenía los ojos cerrados, supe que era obra del basilisco.

— _Mátalos. —_ ordenó Riddle en pársel.

Podía oír como el pesado cuerpo del basilisco se deslizaba acercándose cada vez más a nosotros.

En la huída tropecé con una piedra, y cuando caí hice tropezar a Taurus que también cayó.

—¡Joder Potter, vas a conseguir matarnos! —dijo enfadado Taurus.

Oí otra vez esa música rara. Era Fawkes que revoloteaba cerca del basilisco. El basilisco dejó de perseguirnos y se dedicó a azotar a las columnas.

No pude evitarlo. Abrí los ojos lo suficiente para vislumbrar qué sucedía. _Fawkes_ planeaba alrededor de la cabeza de la serpiente, y el basilisco, de un verde brillante, le lanzaba furiosos mordiscos con sus colmillos largos y afilados. Entonces _Fawkes_ descendió. Su largo pico de oro se hundió en la carne del monstruo, una y otra vez, y un chorro de sangre negruzca salpicó el suelo. La cola de la serpiente golpeaba muy cerca de nuestra ubicación. Miré la cabeza de la gran serpiente. ¡Fawkes la había dejado ciega!

— _¡No!_ —oí gritar a Riddle en pársel— _. ¡Deja al pájaro! ¡Deja al pájaro! ¡Los chicos están detrás de ti! ¡Puedes olerlos! ¡Mátalos!—_

—¡Taurus, puedes abrir los ojos! ¡Fawkes ha dejado ciego al basilisco! _—_ le dije zarandeándolo por la túnica.

—Al fin algo de suerte. —dijo Taurus abriendo los ojos.— Tengo un plan, pero no te va a gustar, Potter. —La serpiente ciega se balanceaba desorientada. _Fawkes_ describía círculos alrededor de su cabeza, silbando su inquietante canción, picando aquí y allá en el morro lleno de escamas del basilisco.

—¿Cuál es tu plan?—pregunté.

—Tenemos que matar a la mini comadreja. —contestó seriamente Taurus.


	110. TAURUS 27

**Todos los personajes y la historia pertenecen a JK Rowling.**

 **POV TAURUS MALFOY 27**

—¡Taurus, puedes abrir los ojos! ¡Fawkes ha dejado ciego al basilisco! _—_ dijo zarandeándolo por la túnica.

—Al fin algo de suerte. —dije abriendo los ojos y viendo al basilisco luchando contra el fénix. La serpiente parecía medir unos 20 metros, más grande que la media. Chasqueé la lengua irritado. Confiaba en que midiera unos 10 metros.— Tengo un plan, pero no te va a gustar, Potter. —

—¿Cuál es tu plan?—preguntó Potter.

—Tenemos que matar a la mini comadreja. —contesté.

—¡Eso ni en broma!—me replicó Potter furioso.

—Potter no sé si comprendes la situación en la que estamos. Pero por si acaso te lo voy a aclarar, en el hipotético caso de que consigamos vencer al rey de las serpientes, aún tendríamos que vencer a Tom Riddle. Y por si se te había olvidado, no le afectan los hechizos porque es incorpóreo en parte, pero aún así ha cogido tu varita y podría atacarnos. Ya le has oído antes, hasta que no muera la comadreja no será 100% corpóreo. Matamos a Weasley, derroto a Riddle y con suerte la serpiente nos deja en paz al no tener amo. —expliqué.

—¡No! —replicó Potter.

—¿Eres sordo o qué te pasa? ¡Es la única manera! —dije impaciéntandome.

—Tiene que haber otra forma ... —dijo Potter

—Soy todo oídos.. —dije, pero ya mi cerebro estaba enfocado en idea una estrategia para burlar a la serpiente y a Tom para poder matar a la comadreja

— _¡Sissdjedlew! ¡Flasssshhh! —gritó en pársel Riddle. El basilisco dejó de concentrarse en el fénix y fue directamente._

 _—¿Qué le ha dicho Riddle? —pregunté._

—¡Que deje en paz a Fawkes y que vaya a por nosotros! ¡Que se guíe por nuestro olor!—

Maravilloso. Buen momento para oler como un cerdo. Incluso alguien con un resfríado sería capaz de olfatearme. Eché una vista rápida. Estábamos a unos 50 metros de dónde estaba la comadreja tumbada en el suelo junto a Riddle y el diario ... ¡El diario, eso es!

—Tengo otro plan. Confío en que si me deshago del diario de Riddle, Tom desaparecerá. Y luego a confiar que la serpiente se pire porque ha muerto el heredero de Slytherin. _—_ dije haciendo cabriolas para esquivar a duras penas los cabezazos del basilisco.—¡Distrae a la serpiente y yo me deshago del libro!—ordené.

—¿Y por qué no la distraes tú y yo me deshago del libro? —dijo Potter agachándose esquivando por los pelos el coletazo del rey de las serpientes.

—Porque yo tengo varita y tú no. Por lo que puedo incendiarlo y tú no. —salté hacia delante dando una voltereta para evitar los colmillos del basilisco.

—¡Está bien! ¿Pero como la distraigo? —

—Las basiliscos no sólo tienen buen olfato, sienten las vibraciones del suelo. Salta, lanza rocas o lo que se te ocurra. Pero necesito que la distraigas. —dije concentrado en mi objetivo.—Separémonos—

Ambos fuimos en direcciones opuestas. Potter me hizo caso y empezó a recoger piedras del suelo tirándoselas al basilisco. Sigilosamente me acerqué a donde se encontraba Riddle. Éste estaba distraído, sonriendo mientras veía como el basilisco atacaba sin cesar a Potter. Cuando estuve a menos de 10 metros lancé mi hechizo.

—¡INCENDIO! —una llamarada envolvió el cuaderno de Riddle. Quedó intacto.

—¡Insensato! ¡Mi cuaderno es indestructible! —contestó riendo Riddle.

Sólo me quedaba una salida. Lo siento Potter, tengo que matar a la niña comadreja. Apunté con mi varita a la Weasley.

—¡BOMBAR...!—un fortísimo dolor no me dejó acabar mi hechizo.

—¡CRUCIO! —conjuró Riddle con la varita de Potter

El dolor fue tan intenso, tan devastador, que olvidé dónde estaba, era como si cuchillos candentes se clavaran en cada centímetro de la piel, y la cabeza me fuera a estallar de dolor. Sabía que el dolor era psíquico y no físico. Pero mi cerebro no sabía distinguir eso en este momento, y por el extremo dolor acabé paralizado tumbado en el suelo incapaz de moverme.

—Tendrás el honor de morir a manos del mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos, y no engullido por una bestia. —dirigió la varita de Potter contra mí.

Este era mi final. Maldición, aún tenía muchas cosas por hacer. Muchos momentos por vivir. Cerré los ojos esperando mi muerte.

—¡AVADA KEDAVRA!—gritó Riddle.

La maldición asesina. Por lo menos dejaría de sentir este punzante dolor. ¿Me reencarnaré en otro ser vivo? Mmmm, un momento ... ¿Por qué diablos sigo sintiendo este insoportable dolor si ya estoy muerto? ¿El efecto de la maldición cruciatus dura incluso después de muerto?

Abrí los ojos y vislumbré como Riddle mascullaba y observaba la varita de Potter. ¡Estoy vivo! ¿Pero cómo?

—¡Este cuerpo aún no es lo suficientemente fuerte para lanzar un Avada! —se lamentó Riddle. —¡Tendrás que morir lenta y dolorosamente! ¡CRUCIO! —me lanzó la maldición imperdonable de nuevo.

—AAAAAHHHH —grité sollozando.

No podía mantenerme callado, el dolor era inaguantable, no debería de haberme alegrado por estar vivo, quería que todo acabara. Quería dejar de sufrir. Sentí que mi cuerpo empezaba a rendirse, aunque mis mano, por el espasmo del dolor seguía sujetando con fuerza mi varita. ¡Quiero que acabe esto de una vez! Se me vino a la mente la imagen de mi hermano, de mi madre y de mi padre.

¡NO! ¡NO PUEDO ACABAR MUERTO EN ESTA CLOACA! ¡SOY TAURUS MALFOY BLACK! En el pasado aguanté un dolor mucho mayor, no iba a permitir que dos meros crucios acabaran conmigo. Todo es mental, necesitaba infringirme un fuerte dolor físico para recordarle a mi cerebro que no era real lo que sentía. Alcé a duras penas la mano derecha que sujetaba mi varita. Un poco más, un poquito más.

—AAAAAAAAA. —grité con todas mis fuerzas para propocionarme el valor suficiente para clavarme con fuerza mi varita en el muslo. Descendí el brazo con tal fuerza, que la punta de la varita llegó hasta el hueso. Retiré la varita que estaba empapada de mi propia sangre. Le dediqué una mirada furtiva y febril a Riddle, éste me miraba asombrado con un pequeño tic en el ojo. —¡EXPELLIARMUS! —una luz escarlata salió de la punta ensangrentada de mi varita golpeando la varita de Potter que sostenía Riddle y haciendola volar por los aires.

—Es imposible..., ¡no deberías ser capaz de moverte, mucho menos de realizar un conjuro de desarme! —gritó Riddle, negando con la cabeza. —¿Cómo ...?—

Me levanté cojeando y con los ojos entrecerrados por el dolor y el cansancio. Me estaba muriendo de sueño.

—Esto no es nada en comparación con el baño de magia que me conjuró el abuelo cuando tenía 8 años. —dije casi sin fuerzas y costándome un mundo permanecer despierto.

—¿Has sobrevivido a un baño de magia? —preguntó Riddle.

—Mis padres temieron que fuera un squib ya que era incapaz de hacer magia. Así que cuando cumplí 8 años, mis padres me ofrecieron dos alternativas. La primera era que me borrarían la memoria y me mandarían con una familia de muggles. La segunda era el baño de magia. Me advirtieron que era muy peligroso, que era una técnica prohibida desde la Edad Media por, no sólo su alta mortalidad que supera el 50% de los que se sumergen en el baño de magia, sino porque la mayoría de los supervivientes acaban locos por el dolor tan atroz que experimentan. No lo dudé ni un segundo. Antes que vivir como un muggle, preferiría la muerte. Y ya me ves..., estoy vivo y sigo cuerdo. Bueno, aunque hay algunos que discrepan con lo último. —dije con una sonrisa.

—¡Estás demente! —dijo Riddle sonriendo. —¡Eres perfecto para estar bajo mis órdenes! ¡Abandona a Potter y únete a mi!—

—¿Después de haber amenazado a mi hermano y casi matarme? Tú estás más loco que yo. —respondí cayendo de rodillas.

—¡Cómo quieras! ¡Te unirás al destino de Potter! —dijo girándose en dirección al basilisco que se estaba enfrentando a Potter que luchaba con ... ¡una espada!.

¿De dónde se había sacado una espada Potter? ¿Del culo?

 _—Ssssihhlasshhh. Asushhhh—_ silbó Riddle en pársel

El basilisco se giró un momento, no me había dado cuenta que estaba muy cerca de mí, a menos de 15 metro. Me lanzó un fuerte coletazo. Alcé mi varita para protegerme.

—¡PROTEG ...! —no pude acabar el encantamiento, al desconcentrarme por el punzante dolor de mi pierna apuñalada con mi varita.

Recibí el coletazo de lleno, la varita se rompió en dos trozos y yo acabé volando por los aires. Traté de levantarme, pero veía todo borroso. El sueño pudo conmigo y me quedé inconsciente tumbado en el frío mármol.


	111. TAURUS 28

**Todos los personajes y la historia pertenecen a JK Rowling**

 **POV TAURUS MALFOY 28**

Recibí el coletazo de lleno, la varita se rompió en dos trozos y yo acabé volando por los aires. Traté de levantarme, pero veía todo borroso. El sueño pudo conmigo y me quedé inconsciente tumbado en el frío mármol.

Riddle evitó que me quedara dormido durante mucho tiempo. Me arrastró por el suelo tirándome por el pelo.

—¡No puedes dormirte ahora, Taurus! ¡Tienes que presenciar el final de Harry Potter y luego el tuyo!—

Escupí sangre. No sé si fue por el golpe de la cola de la serpiente o por el aterrizaje cuando me mandó a volar, pero me había causada daños internos. Si tuviera que apostaría, sería por un pulmón porque también me costaba respirar.

Al final no me pude vengar del monstruo que había atacado a Draco, una espada que le atravesaba el cráneo me indicó que Potter lo había matado. Aunque éste no estaba mucho más vivo que la serpiente. Tenía clavado un colmillo en el brazo con veneno de basilisco. No tardaría mucho en morir, y si no venía ayuda enseguida, yo le seguiría en breve.

—Estás muerto, Harry Potter —dijo Riddle—. Muerto. Y pronto te seguirá tu amiguito. —me miró con locura en sus ojos.

Vi como Potter se arrancaba el colmillo del brazo.

—Es inútil. Te ha inyectado veneno de basilisco, en pocos minutos morirás envenenado. No hay cura para el veneno de basilisco. —explicó Riddle sonriendo triunfalmente. —Me voy a sentar aquí a esperar que mueras, Harry Potter. Tómate todo el tiempo que quieras. No tengo prisa.—

Potter se estaba arrastrando a donde estaba la mini comadreja y el diario, sujetando el colmillo.

—Éste es el fin del famoso Harry Potter —dijo Riddle—. Derrotado al fin por el Señor Tenebroso al que él tan imprudentemente se enfrentó. Volverás con tu querida madre _sangre sucia_ , Harry... Ella compró con su vida doce años de tiempo para ti... pero al final te ha vencido lord Voldemort. Sabías que sucedería tarde o temprano.—

Potter, arrastrándose como una serpiente se situó entre medias de Weasley y el diario. Alzó la mano que agarraba el colmillo de basilisco y se lo clavó al cuaderno.

—AAAAAAAAHHHHHH. ¡NOOOOOOOOOOO!—oí un grito largo, horrible, desgarrado, proveniente de Riddle.

La tinta salió a chorros del diario, vertiéndose sobre las manos de Potter e inundando el suelo. Riddle se retorcía, gritando, y entonces...Desapareció. El veneno del basilisco había abierto un agujero en el cuaderno.

Potter se levantó temblando y observó a la comadreja. Sonrió al verla, desde mi posición vi como dejaba de estar tan pálida. A diferencia de nosotros, viviría. Me entró una tos incontrolable y manche mi túnica de sangre. No tenía varita para remediar mi futuro trágico desenlace. La mía estaba rota y la de Potter cayó al agua de la Cámara cuando lancé el Expelliarmus.

Vi como caminaba hasta sentarse junto a mí.

—Así que así es como acaba mi aventura. —dijo con la voz muy débil Potter.

—Te corrijo: nuestra aventura. Yo me uniré en breve a hacerte compañía al otro lado. —dije volviendo a escupir sangre.

—Al menos hemos salvado a Ginny. —dijo Potter tumbándose boca arriba.

—Menudo consuelo. Yo prefiero consolarme en que por lo menos me he vengado de lo que le han hecho a Draco. —dije en un susurro.

—No quiero ser quisquilloso ..., pero he sido yo el que ha matado a la serpiente y ha destruido el cuaderno. —dijo el cuatro ojos con una sonrisa.

—Lo que sea... —dije rodando los ojos.

—Después de Voldemort, Snape y mis tíos, eres la persona a la que más he odiado. Y fíjate ..., compartiendo mis últimos momentos contigo. —dijo Potter entrecerrando los ojos. —Voy a dormir un rato. Hasta luego, Taurus. —dijo perdiendo la consciencia.

—Hasta luego, Harry. —dije. Era la primera vez que me refería a él con su nombre de pila, y también sería la última.

Una mancha roja pasó al lado de Potter. Era el fénix de Dumbledore. Empezó a llorar sobre la herida de Potter, empezó a salir humo morado de la herida para posteriormente. Potter había recobrado el color en su cara, pero seguía inconsciente.

Se me olvidaba que las lágrimas de los fénix tienen grandes poderes curativos. No sabía que tuvieran tanto poder como para incluso curar el mortal veneno de basilisco. Miré al fénix entrecerrando los ojos, el me devolvió la mirada. No podía apenas moverme, el dolor era demasiado grande.

—Ven aquí, pajarito bueno. ¿Quién es el pajarito más bueno del mundo? Síii, eres tú. —dije con voz estúpida como si estuviera hablando a un bebé. Vi que caminaba muy lentamente hacia mi, que estaba a menos de dos metros. —Sí, eso es. Pajarito bueno, ¿no tienes pena que el pobrecito Taurus vaya a morir? —volvió a acercarse un poco más. —Eso es, eres muy bueno.—

De pronto, el fénix extendió las alas y salió volando adentrándose en la oscuridad de la Cámara.

—¡VUELVE AQUÍ, PAJARRACO ESTÚPIDO! —grité y debido a eso sentí un fuerte picor en mi esófago. —Cof, cof, cof. —tosí sangre. —Joder, al final el único que va a morir soy yo. —

Vi como una figura emergía en la sala. Era Dumbledore. ¡Se había aparecido!

—¿Qué...? ¿Cómo?—dije sin comprender

—Te estarás preguntando, Taurus, como me he aparecido si existe una barrera mágica que protege Hogwarts de las apariciones de los magos. Bueno, yo fui el que creé la barrera mágica y por tanto soy capaz también de desactivarla. —dijo Dumbledore acercándose a nosotros.


	112. TAURUS 29

**Todos los personajes y la historia pertenecen a JK Rowling**

 **POV TAURUS MALFOY 29**

Vi como una figura emergía en la sala. Era Dumbledore. ¡Se había aparecido!

—¿Qué...? ¿Cómo?—dije sin comprender

—Te estarás preguntando, Taurus, como me he aparecido si existe una barrera mágica que protege Hogwarts de las apariciones de los magos. Bueno, yo fui el que creé la barrera mágica y por tanto soy capaz también de desactivarla. —dijo acercándose a nosotros. —Después de que secuestraran a Ginny el consejo escolar me pidió que volviera y aquí estoy.—

—Tengo muchas preguntas que hacerte, pero lo primero es lo primero. Necesito que me lleves a la enfermería urgentemente, tengo dañado algún órgano interno. —dije.

—¿Y tú varita? —dijo Dumbledore ignorándome. Estuve a punto de insultarlo por no darse cuenta de la situación en la que me encontraba, pero no me parecía correcto insultar a mi salvador. —¿Y dónde está la de Harry Potter?—

—El basilisco destruyó la mía. La de Potter cayó al agua. —dije esforzándome por mantenerme consciente. —Pero eso no es importante. Potter y Weasley están bien, pero yo me estoy muriendo. Tienes que sacarme de aquí. En seguida —otro esputo de sangre salió disparado de mi boca.

—¡Accio varita! —exclamó Dumbledore señalando al gran charco de agua del fondo de la Cámara. La varita de Potter voló hasta la mano de Dumbledore. Se acercó a Potter y a Weasley, examinándolos. —Están inconscientes y tienen algunos arañazos y hematomas, nada serio. —dijo para sí mismo.

—¡Estás sordo! ¡Te he dicho que estaban bien! ¡El que se está muriendo soy yo! Cof, cof, cof. —volví a escupir sangre, esta vez en mayor cantidad.

Esta vez parecía que se dignaba a hacerme caso. Se dirigió a mi y me quitó la túnica quedando con el torso descubierto. Me miré y me fijé que tenía un feo y muy grande hematoma en la parte superior derecha de mi cuerpo y también otro algo más pequeño en la zona del estómago.

—Mmm. Tus heridas son serias, pero no letales. Podrías vivir unas 12 horas sin ayuda médica. Si te llevo mediante aparición es probable que mueras. Mejor será llevarte por el método tradicional. —dijo sonriéndome.

Sentí una fuerte jaqueca, un dolor en la cabeza muy similar a cuando estuve a solas con Dumbledore en su despacho. (capítulo 22)

—Fawkes ha ido a buscar ayuda para el derrumbe en la entrada que has ocasionado. —dijo mientras se iba donde estaban Weasley y Potter cogiéndolos cada uno con brazo.

¿Cómo sabía que yo había ocasionado el derrumbe? Aunque eso no es importante, ¡lo importante es que me va a dejar aquí tirado!

—¿Te vas a aparecer con Weasley y Potter en el castillo dejándome aquí tirado? —pregunté indignado leyendo sus intenciones.

—No puedo hacer nada por ti, Taurus. Ya te he dicho que en tu estado si aparezco contigo puedes morir. Fawkes vendrá con ayuda enseguida.

—¡No puedes dejarme tirado aquí como una colilla! —me convulsioné por el dolor y me puse boca abajo escupiendo más sangre. Un hilillo de baba de sangre se formaba en la comisura de mis labios.— ¿Qué clase de profesor deja a un alumno atrás?—dije temblando de rabia.

—Adiós Taurus, te visitaré en la enfermería. —dijo despidiéndose de mi.

De pronto, lo que me pareció una pregunta poco relevante, dado el contexto en el que me encontraba, me empezó a parecer una pregunta de vital importancia. Y antes que se marchara hice la pregunta que me estaba rondando en la cabeza.

—¿Cómo has sabido que yo provoqué el derrumbe? —dije en un susurro, con los ojos como platos al empezar a darse cuenta mi cerebro de una terrible verdad.

—Taurus, puedo responder a las preguntas que quieras cuando estés recuperándote en la enfermería, ahora no es el mejor momento ... —dijo dándome la espalda

—¡Contesta a mi pregunta, Albus Dumbledore! —dije con todas las fuerzas que pude reunir, mis ojos estaban inyectados en sangre.

—...—no me contestó, se limitó a volver a dejar en el suelo a Potter y a la mini comadreja.

—Si no vas a contestar tú, contestaré yo por ti. —dije limpiándome la sangre de mi boca. —¡Legeremancia! ¡Me has leído la mente, Dumbledore! , cof, cof, cof. —otra vez mi fea tos dio acto de presencia.

—Pues va a resultar que ahora sí que es el mejor momento para hablar. —contestó Dumbledore sin emoción en la voz, su sonrisa amable había desaparecido y me miraba seriamente analizando escrupulosamente mis gestos.

—Pero ésta no es la primera vez que me lees la mente, ¿verdad que no? —dije. Mi orgullo y mi furia prevalecieron sobre mi sensatez y comencé a levantarme a pesar del increíble dolor que experimentaba mi cuerpo al menor movimiento.

—Eres admirable, Taurus. A pesar del dolor, del cansancio acumulado y de tu pierna herida, eres capaz de sostenerte en pie. —dijo Dumbledore.

—No me cambies de tema, Dumbledore. Esta extraña y dolorosa jaqueca que he sentido ..., ya la había sentido anteriormente. —me erguí.

Gotas de sangre resbalaban sobre mi frente, cuyo origen era una brecha en mi cuero cabelludo, hasta mi ojo derecho, dejándome temporalmente ciego por un ojo. Traté de limpiarme el ojo por la incomodidad que estaba sintiendo, pero mis brazos no reaccionaba a mis órdenes. Bueno, no importaba, solo necesitaba que tuviera la fuerza necesaria para seguir hablando.

—Fue en tu despacho, cuando me preguntaste por si sabía algo de la Cámara de Secretos. Ahí, antes de marcharme me dio una jaqueca, algo muy extraño ya que nunca me había pasado. No le di la mayor importancia, hasta este momento, me leíste la mente entonces y me la has vuelto a leer ahora. Es inútil que lo niegues, no creo en las coincidencias. —dije respirando con dificultad.

—Yo tampoco creo en ellas, Taurus. Yo tampoco. —me respondió Dumbledore.

—Entonces, ¿por qué? —dije.

—Hay muchos por qué, Taurus. ¿A cuál te refieres? ¿Al por qué no te expulsé cuando me enteré que tenías un negocio de apuestas ilegales en el colegio? ¿O te refieres al por qué te leí la mente aún siendo un acto prohibido?

—Oh no. A esas preguntas ya sé las respuestas. Me has dejado seguir con mis apuestas porque es una manera de distraer a los alumnos de los horrores que estaba causando el basilisco, y me leíste la mente por tus sospechas más que acertadas de que mi padre estaba involucrado. Mi pregunta es: ¿por qué permitiste que siguieran los ataques? Cuando me leíste la mente ya descubriste casi todo lo necesario para desvelar el misterio. Sabía que era Ginny Weasley la que estaba siendo hechizada por ese diario. Pudiste hablar con ella y sacarle toda la información, así sabrías que el monstruo era un basilisco, que Riddle era el responsable y que la entrada estaba en el baño de Myrtle. —expliqué.

—Lo hice. Le leí la mente también a ella. —dijo Dumbledore entrecerrando los ojos

Nunca antes tan pocas palabras había causado tal efecto en mí, por primera vez sentí terror de Albus Dumbledore.

—Pero entonces... —dije ordenando mis pensamientos —... seguro que tienes algún conocido mago que sepa hablar pársel. ¿Por qué no, con la ayuda de aurores, abriste la cámara para matar al monstruo? —

—Porque si hubiera hecho tal cosa, Harry Potter no habría mejorado como mago ni como persona. —contestó con un tono robótico.

Lágrimas de rabia absoluta resbalaban en mis mejillas.

—¡PUTO VIEJO LOCO! —grité dañándome las cuerdas vocales. —¡Mi hermano pudo haber muerto! ¿Y todo para qué? ¿Para entrenar a Potter?—

—Habría lamentado enormemente la pérdida de la señorita Granger y de tu Draco. Pero aunque hubieran muerto, su sacrificio hubiera valido la pena. Harry Potter aún es muy débil para la tarea que el destino le tiene encomendada. —respondió Dumbledore.

Quería matar a ese loco chiflado, pero no tenía fuerzas para ello. Como le veía tan sincero, quise aprovecharme y descubrir todo lo que esa mente manipuladora retenía.

—¿Cuál es su destino? —pregunté.

—Te creía más inteligente. Creía que después del encuentro con Riddle lo tendrías claro. El destino de Harry Potter es matar a Voldemort. —sentenció el director.

—Así que Potter no mentía ... Lord Voldemort sigue vivo. Pues casi te sale el tiro por la culata, ha estado a punto de morir.—dije cayendo de rodillas. Mi cuerpo ya no aguantaba más de pie.

—Ginny pudo morir, tú tambien, incluso Violet también, pero estaba convencido que Harry no moriría. La profecía así lo dice, profetizada incluso antes de nacer Harry: _El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca..., Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes... Y el Señor Tenebroso lo señalará como su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce... Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras siga el otro con vida... El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso nacerá al concluir el séptimo mes.—_ recitó Dumbledore de memoria.

—Ahora lo entiendo todo, el por qué permitiste que vivieran con una familia que la maltrata, el por qué lo favoreces constantemente, el por qué le ayudas siempre en el último instante... Crees ciegamente en esa profecía y lo estás entrenando desde que era un bebé para matar a Voldemort. —

— Harry solo puede morir a manos de Voldemort, y viceversa, sabía que todos esos desafíos no lo matarían. Y lo que no te mata, te hace más fuerte. Tú eres el vivo ejemplo de eso. —Dumbledore señaló mis múltiples cicatrices antiguas ocasionadas por el baño de magia. —Eras un niño sin poderes mágicos, sobreviviste al baño de magia y ahora te has convertido en el alumno más talentoso y poderoso de tu generación. —

Ignoré su cumplido, no me gustaba recordar mi doloroso pasado.

—¿Tan seguro estás de esa profecía?—pregunté desviando el tema.

—Es al clavo ardiendo que me agarro, yo ya estoy muy viejo, no veo a ningún mago capaz de derrotarlo cuando recupere sus poderes. —dijo entristecido. —Harry Potter es mi única esperanza contra el Señor Tenebroso.—

—Tú eres incluso peor que el Señor Tenebroso. —dije.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —me miró con curiosidad.

—Aunque fuera cierta la profecía, estabas dispuesto a sacrificar a mi hermano, la sangresucia, a Weasley para poder matar al Señor Tenebroso. Eso te hace más villano que a Voldemort. Al menos él no finge ser buena persona.—caí al suelo boca abajo. Todos mis músculos estaban paralizados, muy pronto, morfeo vendría a por mi.

—Creí que tú me comprenderías mejor que nadie. Para matar a Voldemort, no solo estoy dispuesto a sacrificar a los que has mencionado. Estoy dispuesto a sacrificar todo Hogwarts. El fin aveces justifica los medios, y en este caso lo justifica. Si para salvar a decenas de miles, tienen que morir cientos ..., pues que así sea. —oí a duras penas su voz.

Antes de esta noche creía que estaba jugando una partida de ajedrez con Dumbledore, pero lo que verdad estaba sucediendo es que antes de empezar a jugar ya me había hecho jaque mate. Y yo creyendo que el duelo estaba reñido ..., que equivocado estaba.

—Empieza matándome a mi. Porque como te vea de nuevo, te aseguro que te mataré. —dije jadeando y con los ojos apunto de cerrarse.

—Eres demasiado importante como para matarte o dejarte morir aquí. Presiento que serás el que marque la diferencia para que gane un bando u otro. —oí la voz de Dumbledore, pero la oía tan distante que parecía más bien un eco.

—Pues te repito que me mates. Siempre elegiré el bando de Voldemort sobre el tuyo. —dije con casi mi último aliento de fuerza.

—Lo sé. Pero también sé que harías cualquier cosa por Draco. Y Draco elegirá el bando de la señorita Granger. Draco es tu mayor fortaleza, pero también tu mayor debilidad ¿Antepondrás, cuando llegue el momento, tus ideales a tu hermanito pequeño? —dijo Dumbledore

Ya no me quedaban fuerzas para hablar solo para maldecirle ¡TE MATARÉ HIJO DE LA GRAN PUTA! ¡ESTÁS MUERTO! Noté otra vez el dolor de cabeza. ¡SÍ, LEEME LA MENTE Y ASÍ SABRÁS LO QUE TE ESPERA, VIEJO MANIPULADOR! ¡ERES HOMBRE MUERTO!

—No quiero matarte. Pero también quiero seguir vivo, al menos hasta el momento de la caída de Voldemort. Me intriga lo que decidirás cuando se formen los dos bandos. —dijo tranquilamente Dumbledore. —Por desgracia, tengo que jugar con tu mente un poco más, Taurus. No puedo permitir que recuerdes nada de lo que ha sucedido esta noche, y prefiero que sigas pensando que Voldemort está muerto. No será la primera vez en que alguien te borre la memoria.—

¿Cómo que no era la primera vez que alguien ...? No pude pensar más en lo último que me había dicho ya que caí, finalmente, inconsciente.


	113. HARRY 14

**Todos los personajes y la historia pertenecen a JK Rowling**

 **POV HARRY POTTER 14**

Cuando me desperté, me encontré en el despacho de Dumbledore. Antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, Dumbledore empezó a hablar.

—Antes de que empieces a preocuparte por tus amigos, te diré que Fawkes se llevó de la Cámara a Violet, Ron, Lockhart y Taurus. Yo os teletransporté a ti y a Ginny mediante una aparición. He vuelto a activar la barrera mágica en Hogwarts para impedir que los magos se aparezcan. —dijo Dumbledore comiendo un trozo de pastel.

No entenía ni la mitad de lo que estaba diciendo. ¿Cómo es que un pájaro del tamaño de un cisne tiene la fuerza de transpotar a cuatro personas? ¿Qué es eso de teletransportarse, aparecerse y barrera mágica? Pero decidí no interrumpirle y que siguiera hablando.

—Tus amigos y el profesor están en la enfermería recuperándose. ¿Puedes contarme lo que pasó? —me preguntó Dumbledore.

—Entramos Taurus, Ron, Violet, Lockhart y yo a la cámara. Hubo un derrumbe que hizo que me separara del resto. Aunque luego Taurus se unió a mi. En la sala en la que maté al basilisco estaba Ginny tumbada junto a Tom Riddle. Nos confesó que era Voldemort y que ella fue la que abrió la cámara hechizada por él.—

—Es cierto, Tom Riddle fue mi alumno cuando era profesor de Transformaciones. Luego pasaría a autodenominarse como Lord Voldemort —dijo Dumbledore —, Lo que me intriga es saber cómo se las arregló lord Voldemort para embrujar a Ginny, cuando mis fuentes me indican que actualmente se halla oculto en los bosques de Albania.—

—Fue el diario —dije señalando el diario que yacía encima de la mesa del despacho de Dumbledore—. Riddle lo escribió cuando tenía dieciséis años, lo impregnó con sus recuerdos y manipuló a Ginny.—

—Cuando me encontré con Taurus, estaba inconsciente. Le desperté un momento, para que me dijera lo que había pasado. No recordaba nada, será mejor que no le digas nada. —dijo Dumbledore.

—¿Por qué no? ¡Es un héroe! Salvó primero a Ron y a mi hermana y luego me ayudó contra el basilisco. Merece saber la verdad. —dije.

—No es buena idea que sepa que Voldemort sigue vivo. Podría decírselo a su padre, y éste decírselo a sus ex-compañeros de su etapa de mortífago. Existe el riesgo que si pasa lo que te estoy diciendo, ayuden a Voldemort a recuperar sus poderes.

—Pero... —traté de protestar, es cierto que Taurus odia a los hijos de muggles, pero directa o indirectamente nos había ayudado en varias casos.

—Es lo mejor, créeme. —dijo Dumbledore posando una mano en mi hombro.

—Está bien, no le diré a Taurus que Voldemort sigue vivo. —dije confiando en el buen juicio de Dumbledore. —Por cierto, el profesor Lockhart no creo que pueda dar clase el año que viene, se autoborró la memoria.—

—Así que necesitamos un nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Vaya, parece que no nos duran nada, ¿verdad? —dijo pensativo. —Te sugiero que vayas a la enfermería aver a tus amigos. La señora Pomfrey está a punto de dar la poción de mandragora a los petrificados , yo mientras escribiré a Azkaban: necesitamos que vuelva nuestro guarda. Y tengo que redactar un anuncio para _El Profeta._ —añadió.

Me levanté y se dispuso a salir. Pero apenas toqué el pomo de la puerta, ésta se abrió tan bruscamente que pegó contra la pared y rebotó.

Lucius Malfoy estaba allí, con el semblante furioso; y también Dobby, encogido de miedo y cubierto de vendas.

—Buenas noches, Lucius —dijo Dumbledore amablemente.

El señor Malfoy casi me derriba al entrar en el despacho. Dobby lo seguía detrás, pegado a su capa, con una expresión de terror.

—¡Vaya! —dijo Lucius Malfoy, fijos en Dumbledore sus fríos ojos—. Ha vuelto. El consejo escolar lo ha suspendido de sus funciones, pero aun así, usted ha considerado conveniente volver.

—Bueno, Lucius, verá —dijo Dumbledore, sonriendo serenamente—, he recibido una petición de los otros once representantes. Aquello parecía un criadero de lechuzas, para serle sincero. Cuando recibieron la noticia de que la hija de Arthur Weasley había sido asesinada, me pidieron que volviera inmediatamente. Pensaron que, a pesar de todo, yo era el hombre más adecuado para el cargo. Además, me contaron cosas muy curiosas. Algunos incluso decían que usted les había amenazado con echar una maldición sobre sus familias si no accedían a destituirme.—

El señor Malfoy se puso aún más pálido de lo habitual, pero seguía con los ojos cargados de furia.

—¿Así que... ha puesto fin a los ataques? —dijo Lucius con aire despectivo—. ¿Ha encontrado al culpable?

—Lo hemos encontrado —contestó Dumbledore, con una sonrisa.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó bruscamente Lucius Malfoy—. ¿Quién es?

—El mismo que la última vez, Lucius —dijo Dumbledore—. Pero esta vez lord Voldemort actuaba a través de otra persona, por medio de este diario. Levantó el cuaderno negro agujereado en el centro, y miró a Malfoy atentamente. Yo también, al ver su rostro horrorizado, se me encendió una luz en el cerebro.

¡Taurus sabía que el había abierto la cámara era alguien de Gryffindor! Se le cambió la cara en ese momento cuando supo que Dobby sabía que iban a abrir la Cámara. Llegó a la conclusión que yo estoy llegando ahora. Lucius Malfoy tiró un libro al caldero de Ginny en el día de la pelea del señor Malfoy y el señor Weasley. ¡El libro que tiró era el cuaderno de Riddle!

—Ya veo... —dijo despacio Lucius Malfoy a Dumbledore.

—Un plan inteligente —dijo Dumbledore con voz desapasionada, sin dejar de mirar a Malfoy directamente a los ojos—. Porque si Harry, aquí presente no hubiera descubierto este cuaderno..., Ginny Weasley habría aparecido como culpable. Nadie habría podido demostrar que ella no había actuado libremente...—

El señor Malfoy no dijo nada. Su cara se había vuelto de repente como de piedra.

—E imagine —prosiguió Dumbledore— lo que podría haber ocurrido entonces... Los Weasley son una de las familias de sangre limpia más distinguidas. Imagine el efecto que habría tenido sobre Arthur Weasley y su Ley de defensa de los muggles, si se descubriera que su propia hija había atacado y asesinado a personas de origen muggle. Afortunadamente apareció el diario, con los recuerdos de Riddle borrados de él. Quién sabe lo que podría haber pasado si no hubiera sido así.—

—Ha sido una suerte —contestó fríamente Lucius.

—¿Sabe cómo llegó ese diario a Ginny, señor Malfoy? —pregunté

—¿Por qué iba a saber yo de dónde lo cogió esa tonta? —preguntó Lucius volviéndose hacia mí.

—Porque usted se lo dio —respondí—. En Flourish y Blotts. Usted le cogió su libro de Transformaciones y metió el diario dentro, ¿a que sí?—

—Demuéstralo —dijo Lucius, furioso.

—Nadie puede demostrarlo —dijo Dumbledore, y me sonrió—, puesto que ha desaparecido del libro todo rastro de Riddle. Por otro lado, le aconsejo, Lucius, que deje de repartir viejos recuerdos escolares de lord Voldemort. Si algún otro cayera en manos inocentes, Arthur Weasley se asegurará de que le sea devuelto a usted...—dijo sonriendo con la boca pero no con los ojos.

—¡Nos vamos, Dobby!—dijo Lucius girándose hacia la puerta.

—¿No quieres quedarte un poco más? Draco está a punto de recibir la poción de mandrágora.—dijo Dumbledore.

—Ya veré a mi hijo en casa. —dijo el señor Malfoy y dio un portazo.

Oí a Dobby gritar de dolor por todo el pasillo. Reflexioné un momento, y entonces tuve una idea.

—Profesor Dumbledore —dije deprisa—, ¿me permite que le devuelva el diario al señor Malfoy?—

—Claro, Harry —dijo Dumbledore con calma.

Cogí el diario y salí del despacho corriendo. Me quité un zapato, me saqué un calcetín y metí el diario dentro. Luego me puse a correr por el corredor. Los alcancé al pie de las escaleras.

—Señor Malfoy —dije jadeando—, tengo algo para usted.—y le puse a Lucius Malfoy en la mano el calcetín maloliente.—

—¿Qué diablos...?—el señor Malfoy extrajo el diario del calcetín, tiró éste al suelo y luego me miró con odio—Harry Potter, vas a terminar como tus padres uno de estos días —dijo bajando la voz—. También ellos eran unos idiotas entrometidos. —y se volvió para irse—. Ven, Dobby. ¡He dicho que vengas!—

Pero Dobby no se movió. Sostenía mi calcetín.

—Mi amo le ha dado a Dobby un calcetín —dijo el elfo asombrado—. Mi amo se lo ha dado a Dobby.—

—¿Qué? —escupió el señor Malfoy—. ¿Qué has dicho?

—Dobby tiene un calcetín —dijo Dobby—. Mi amo lo tiró, y Dobby lo cogió, y ahora Dobby... Dobby es libre.

Lucius Malfoy se quedó de piedra, mirando al elfo. Luego me envistió.

—¡Por tu culpa he perdido a mi criado, mocoso! —dijo el señor Malfoy furioso

—¡Usted no hará daño a Harry Potter! —con magia élfica lanzó al señor Malfoy por los aires.

Lucius Malfoy nos dirigió una última mirada de odio, se cubrió por completo con la capa y salió apresuradamente.

—¡Harry Potter ha liberado a Dobby! —chilló el elfo, mirándome muy contento, pero luego se entristeció—. ¡Pero el señorito Taurus se disgustará y le dirá todo a Lucius y lo pagará con el resto de elfos!

—Tranquilo, Taurus estará encantado que desaparezcas de su vida. Al fin y al cabo te considera un traidor.—dije sonriendo.

—¡Pero aún así puede pagarlo con el resto de elfos por venganza! —dijo Dobby a punto de llorar.

—Te digo que no hará eso. Pero para que estés más tranquilo, puedo amenazarlo con desvelar sus actos prohibidos que hace en Hogwarts y fuera del colegio. No hará nada contra tus compañeros elfos, a no ser que quiera que lo expulsen de Hogwarts. —le guiñé un ojo.

Lo dije para tranquilizarle porque sabía que no iba a tener que recurrir a esa amenaza. Estaba seguro que no diría nada que pusiera en riesgo al resto de elfos. No por él, si no por Draco. Por muchas discusiones que tuvieran, por muy fría que estuviera la relación actualmente, Taurus amaba a su hermano sobre todas las cosas. Si hacían daño a los elfos domésticos por chivarse Taurus, el que más sufriría sería Draco y como consecuencia también sufriría Taurus.

—¡Gracias, muchas gracias Harry Potter!—dijo Dobby, una sonrisa amplia, con todos los dientes a la vista, cruzó la fea cara del elfo.

—Es lo menos que podía hacer, Dobby —dije, sonriendo—. Pero prométeme que no volverás a intentar salvarme la vida.—me devolvió la sonrisa.

— Sabe una cosa, señorito Harry. Antes de entrar a Hogwarts, el señorito Draco me trataba casi tan mal como el señorito Taurus. Luego empezó a portarse muy bien conmigo y con el resto de elfos. ¿Cree que algún día el señorito Taurus se portará como el señorito Draco con los elfos?—

—No lo sé. Hay días en que puede ser un demonio y otros días en los que salva a mi melliza. Con Taurus Malfoy nunca se sabe. —dije.

—Agradezca de mi parte a sus amigos y a su hermana por haber ayudado a Harry Potter.¡Adiós, Harry Potter! —se despidió Dobby.

Y dando un chasquido, Dobby desapareció.


	114. HERMIONE 26

**Todos los personajes y la historia pertenecen a JK Rowling**

 **POV HERMIONE GRANGER 26**

Nada más abrir los ojos lo primero que sentí fue una sequedad muy grande en mi boca. Giré la cabeza con lentitud. Notaba que me costaba moverme, era porque tenía el cuerpo entumecido. A mi derecha estaba Draco siendo inundado a besos por su madre. Sonreí al verle, era una escena adorable. Draco estaba rojo como un tomate.

—¡Mamá, para ya, por favor!—se quejó Draco.

—¡Ni pensarlo! ¡No sabes lo que he sufrido estos días! ¡Merezco una recompensa por este sufrimiento! —contestó Narcissa y porsiguió con sus besos sonoros en las mejillas de Draco. —¡Mi pequeñín está bien! —pequeñas lágrimas se asomaban por el rostro de la madre de Draco.

Me hice la dormida, no quería interrumpir su encuentro. Media hora más tarde se fue Narcisa Malfoy. Prometiéndole que le haría su comida favorita cuando regresara a casa.

—No hace falta que te sigas haciendo la dormida, Hermione. —oí la voz de Draco. Me incorporé de la cama y le dediqué una mirada traviesa.

—No sabía que eras un niño de mamá. —dije burlonamente.

—¡Para decir eso mejor sigue durmiendo! —respondió Draco rojo por la vergüenza.

De pronto recordé los ojos amarillos.

—¡Draco, tenemos que avisar a Harry, Ron y Violet acerca del basilisco!—

—No hace falta. Luego Harry nos lo contará con más lujo de detalles, pero antes ha venido a verme Violet y me ha dicho que Harry, con la ayuda de Ron, Taurus y la propia Violet, ha matado al basilisco y ha rescatado a Ginny.

—¿Pero cómo ... ? ¿Qué ha rescatado a Ginny? ¿Quién la tenía secuestrada? —

—No lo sé, Violet solo ha estado medio minuto antes que mi madre viniera a verme, le ha pedido que nos dejara solos. Así que sólo se lo que te acabo de contar. Cuando salgamos de aquí ya nos explicarán todo. —dijo Draco que se giró para ver a Taurus. Estaba inconsciente y lleno de vendas. —Antes cuando has dicho que era un niño de mamá, tenías parte de razón. Mi madre no ha hecho ni caso a Taurus desde que ha estado aquí. Ni siquiera sabe por qué está en ese estado.

—Bueno, eres el pequeño, las madres suelen preocuparse más por los hijos más pequeños. —dije tratando de reconfortarle.

—¡Pero es que ni le ha dado un beso de despedida!.—dijo Draco nada convencido.

No sabía que decirle. Yo era hija única así que no tenía con quien comparar la diferente actitud que demostró Narcisa a sus dos hijos.

Media hora más tarde nos dieron el alta. Antes de irnos, Draco le preguntó a la señora Pomfrey cuando le darían el alta a Taurus. Dijo que había sufrido severas y que se recuperaría sobre la fecha de finalización del curso. Dumbledore hizo un aviso a todo el colegio anunciando que nos dejaría más tiempo para hacer los exámenes debido a las situaciones extraordinarias que habían ocurrido. Los exámenes para todos los alumnos serían en Septiembre.

Fuimos a ver a Ron, Harry y Violet y nos explicaron todo. Que el diario pertenecía a Tom Riddle, que éste había hechizado a Ginny, que Harry había matado al basilisco con la espada de Godric Gryffindor y que había destruido el cuaderno con un colmillo del basilisco. Para mi alegría, también nos contó que había conseguido liberar a Dobby de Lucius, Draco también se puso contento al escuchar la noticia. Harry nos pidió que no le contáramos a Taurus que Voldemort seguía, Draco hizo una mueca de desaprobación, pero nos explicó que Dumbledore tenía miedo que se lo pudiera contar a Lucius Malfoy y éste a sus amigos mortífagos. Finalmente, Draco aceptó a regañadientes al enterarse que el diario de Riddle pertenecía a su padre, y por tanto, era muy posible que los temores de Dumbledore no fueran infundados.

Al principio me puse triste al enterarme que el profesor Lockhart no podría volver el curso siguiente, debido a que tenía que ingresar en un sanatorio para recuperar la memoria. Pero cuando me enteré por boca de Harry que era un farsante, me enfadé conmigo misma al haber sido tan tonta por haberme creído sus historias. El que parecía más feliz de la noticia era Draco.

Hoy era él último día del colegio, el día del banquete y en que se anunciaba quien había ganado la copa de las casas. El gran comedor estaba decorado con adornos de color escarlata y dorados Había ganado Gryffindor, gracias a los 100 puntos que dio previamente a Harry por derrotar al basilisco y los 50 a Ron por haber ayudado. A Violet también le dieron 50 puntos que no sirvieron de nada pues Slytherin se había quedado último. El resultado final fue Gryffindor, primero con 597 puntos; Hufflepuff, segundo con 547; Ravenclaw, tercero con 523, y Slytherin, cuarto con 502.

Aprovechando el júbilo del momento, Harry que se sentaba junto a Ginny le dio un toque en la espalda.

—Ahora que todo ha pasado. Hay algo que te tengo que preguntar, Ginny..., ¿qué es lo que le viste hacer a Percy, que no quería que se lo dijeras a nadie?—preguntó Harry

—¡Ah, eso! —dijo Ginny con una risita—. Bueno, es que Percy tiene novia.—

—¿Qué?—preguntó incrédulo Fred.

—Es esa prefecta de Ravenclaw, Penelope Clearwater —dijo Ginny—. Es a ella a quien estuvo escribiendo todo el verano pasado. Se han estado viendo en secreto por todo el colegio. Un día los descubrí besándose en un aula vacía. No os reiréis de él, ¿verdad? —añadió.

—Ni se me pasaría por la cabeza —dijo Fred, que ponía una cara como si faltase muy poco para su cumpleaños.

—Por supuesto que no —corroboró George con una risita. —Voy un momento a levantarme a estirar las piernas. —

—No avergoncéis a Percy aquí en el colegio y en medio de la fiesta. —dijo Ron extrañadamente con madurez. —¡Esperad a llegar a casa y se lo contemos a papá y a mamá!—

—Si lo sé no os lo cuento ... —dijo haciendo pucheros Ginny.

La puerta del Gran Comedor se abrió de golpe y entró Taurus Malfoy acompañado de la señora Pomfrey que intentaba hacerle entrar en razón sin éxito y que volviera a la enfermería. Dumbledore hizo un gesto con la mano como diciendo que no pasaba nada, y la señora Pomfrey se marchó sola. Todo el gran Comedor se quedó en completo silencio, y no es para menos. Estaba descalzo, con pantalón de pijama y el torso descubierto lleno de aparatosas vendas. Parecía una momia.

Vi como miraba desesperado a la mesa de Slytherin, cuando vio que su hermano estaba allí emitió un suspiro de alivio. Luego, sin que nadie se lo esperara, salió disparada como una bala Ginny Weasley a su encuentro abrazándole con fuerza. Todos pusieron bocas de asombro, en especial Fred y George.

—Gracias por salvarme. —dijo Ginny en un susurro, pero gracias al silencio y que estaba lo suficientemente cerca pude escucharla.

—Aparta, comadreja. —dijo Taurus con desprecio y apartándola bruscamente.

Esto ya era más normal.


	115. DRACO 25

**Todos los personajes y la historia pertenecen a JK Rowling**

 **POV DRACO MALFOY 25**

Entró Taurus por la puerta del Gran Comedor, causando una conmoción en todos los alumnos que estaban presentes. Parecía que había salido de una guerra, lleno de vendajes y encima no tenía camisa. Me buscó con la mirada y cuando me encontró emitió un suspiro de alivio. Instantes después Ginny Weasley abrazaba a Taurus, arqueé una ceja sorprendido. Sabía que había participado en el rescate de Ginny y por tanto se sentía agradecida la menor de los Weasley, pero no esperaba que tanto. Parecía que Ginny le susurraba algo a mi hermano, pero estaba muy lejos para escucharla.

—Aparta, comadreja. —dijo Taurus con desprecio y apartándola bruscamente. Ésta se retiró a su sitio algo avergonzada.

Eso sí que lo escuché. Vi como Taurus se acercaba cojeando lentamente a la mesa de profesores donde se encontraban los profesores. El Gran Comedor seguía mudo.

—¿Creí que te habían expulsado del colegio, Dumbledore? —dijo Taurus, a pesar de no hablar muy fuerte se escuchaba perfectamente por todo el Gran Comedor por el reinante silencio.

Todos éramos espectadores de la conocida rivalidad entre Dumbledore y mi hermano. Otro episodio de ese duelo parecía que se iba a desarrollar esta tarde.

—Han pasado muchas cosas desde que acabaste en la enfermería, Taurus. —contestó Dumbledore.

—Ya lo veo, ¿podrías ayudarme a comprender por qué estoy tan malherido y por qué la coma ... Weasley me ha agradecido que le haya salvado la vida? No recuerdo hacer tal cosa y menos recuerdo haber sufrido unas heridas de tal gravedad. —dijo Taurus entrecerrando los ojos y estudiando a Dumbledore.

Parecía que lo que contó Dumbledore a Harry acerca de la pérdida de memoria era cierto. Tenía una gasa en el cuero cabelludo, seguramente el golpe que ocasionó esa herida hizo que perdiera la memoria de lo sucedido en la Cámara de los Secretos.

—Ya le informarán más tarde sus compañeros de lo sucedido. Pero ahora aprovechando que estás aquí con nosotros, tengo que hacer un anuncio. ¡Otro año se va! —dijo alegremente Dumbledore—. ¡Qué año hemos tenido! Ahora tenéis todo el verano para estudiar para los exámenes de Septiembre.—

Vi como Taurus hacía una mueca de sorpresa. Se me olvidaba que no se había enterado que los exámenes los había pospuesto.

—Ahora hay que entregar la Copa de las Casas y los puntos ganados son: en cuarto lugar, Slytherin, con 502 puntos; en tercer lugar, Ravenclaw, con 523; Hufflepuff tiene 547, y Gryffindor, 597.—continuó el director.

Una tormenta aplausos estalló en la mesa dónde se encontraban Hermione, Harry y los hermanos Weasley.

—Pero como el año pasado, tengo un anuncio que hacer. Previamente otorgué puntos a los que habían ayudado a eliminar la amenaza que sobrevolaba sobre Hogwarts. Otorgando 100, 50 y 50 puntos a Harry Potter, Ron Weasley y Violet Potter por su valentía.—dijo Dumbledore

Centré mi atención en Taurus, con el ceño fruncido y los labios muy apretados. Dumbledore volvía a sacarle de sus casillas.

—Pero no fueron ellos los únicos en hacer esa valerosa tarea. Sin la inestimable ayuda de Taurus Malfoy, Harry Potter nunca podría haber matado al basilisco. Por tanto, ¡otorgo 100 puntos a la casa Slytherin por el valor y sacrificio mostrado por Taurus Malfoy!—siguió Albus Dumbledore.

Nuestra mesa se levantó como un resorte, incluyendo a Violet y a mi. Aplaudimos con todas nuestras fuerzas y cantamos vivas en su honor. Ya que habíamos comprendido que con esos puntos ganábamos la Copa de las Casas.

—¡VIVA TAURUS! ¡VIVA SLYTHERIN! ¡TAURUS! HURRA—se oía por todo el Gran Comedor los cánticos de Slytherin.

Incluso se escuchaban tímidos aplausos de las otras mesas. La expresión de Taurus fue indescifrable por unos segundos. Pero luego se sintió todavía más molesto si cabe. Si había algo que odiaba Taurus era ser elogiado por algo que creía injusto.

—Lo que significa —gritó Dumbledore sobre la salva de aplausos—, que hay que hacer un cambio en la decoración.—

Dio una palmada. En un instante, los adornos escarlata se volvieron verdes; los de oro, plateados, y el gran león de Gryffindor se desvaneció para dar paso a la serpiente de Slytherin. la gran serpiente se desvaneció para dar paso al león de Gryffindor. Justamente lo contrario a lo del año pasado.

Parkinson, Bulstrode, Crabbe, Goyle, Aquarius y Aries fueron los primeros en acudir donde estaba para mantearle. Aún siendo manteado y vitoreado, reparé que Taurus parecía estar abstraído, su mirada estaba concentrada en la figura de Dumbledore, el Director le devolvía la mirada mientras sonreía. Parecía que estaban jugando a un duelo de miradas a ver quien aguantaba más sin pestañear.

Por fin el curso había finalizado. Les dije a mis amigos que no me escribieran y que no esperaran a que yo les escribiera. Había que dejar pasar el tiempo a que se calmaran las aguas en casa. Cuando me enteré que Harry liberó a Dobby me puse contento, pero también pensé en que ahora no solo odiaría a Hermione, ahora tampoco le haría gracia saber que me relaciono con los hermanos Potter. Ellos lo comprendieron y me desearon un feliz verano antes de entrar al expreso de Hogwarts, Violet y Hermione se despidieron de mi dándome cada una un beso en una mejilla. Sentí que me ruborizaba y más lo sentí cuando les devolví el beso. A Harry y Ron los despedí con un sentido abrazo.

Durante el trayecto del tren, me senté con las hermanas Greengrass, Blaise y Theo. Nos prometimos escribirnos al menos una vez cada dos semanas para mantenernos informados de las andanzas de los demás. Cuando el tren estaba a punto de llegar a nuestro destino, me fui en búsqueda de Taurus que estaba sentado en una cabina con Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson y Bulstrode. Entreabrí la puerta y escuché a escondidas.

—¿De verdad no recuerdas nada de como venciste al basilisco, Tau? —le preguntó Pansy mientras le acariciaba el cuello.

—Ya te lo he dicho muchas veces y nada ha cambiado. Estaba, junto a mi petrificado hermano, sentado leyendo un libro de la señora Pomfrey me entró sueño, y cuando desperté estaba vendado y con un dolor tremendo por todo el cuerpo. Lo que pasó entre medias de esos momentos no consigo recordarme, por mucho que lo intente. Y créeme que lo he intentado. —dijo molesto consigo mismo.

—Lo importante es que ahora estás bien y que eres un héroe Tau. —continuó Pansy apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Taurus.

—Un héroe que no recuerda nada de lo que ha hecho para merecerlo. Vaya mierda. —suspiró Taurus. Viendo que la conversación se acababa abrí completamente la puerta.

—Estamos a punto de llegar, Taurus.—dije mirándolo.

—Está bien, Draco. —Taurus se levantó y se separó de Pansy.

—¿Me escribirás, Tau? —dijo Pansy, enrojeciendo sus mejillas.

—No lo creo, Parkinson. —dijo secamente Taurus. Vi como Pansy se quedó en su sitio algo adolorida por el comentario de Taurus.

El tren paró y salimos de los primeros pisando el suelo del Andén 9 y tres cuartos. Ahí nos esperaban mis padres. Madre hizo un gesto para que le abrazara, a pesar de no querer hacerlo delante de Taurus, acabé abrazándola.

—Tenemos que hablar, Taurus. —dijo Padre mientras me revolvía el cabello.

—Lo sé. —respondió Taurus. Acto seguido nos aparecimos los cuatro en la Mansión Malfoy.

—Narcisa, acompaña a Draco a su cuarto. —ordenó Padre mientras miraba intensamente a Taurus.

—Claro, cariño. Ven, mi vida. —me dijo dándome la mano, eché una mirada de soslayo a mi hermano. Padre no parecía feliz y seguramente lo pagaría con Taurus.

—Pero no tengo sueño ... —me quejé. Si estaba presente no se atrevería a pegar a Taurus.

—¡Vete a tu cuarto, ahora! —gritó encolerizado Padre.

Tragué saliva, aún recuerdo cuando a principios de curso estaba envalentonado con decirle la verdad sobre mis amigos a Padre. Todo ese valor se había esfumado.

—Padre y yo tenemos asuntos que tratar. Vete ahora, que yo sí que tengo sueño y quiero irme a la cama cuanto antes. —dijo con voz calmada Taurus.

Nadie pensaría un niño hablaría así segundos antes de saber a ciencia cierta que recibiría una golpiza. Aunque Taurus nunca ha sido muy normal.

—Vamos cielo, y me cuentas lo que has hecho este año. —dijo Madre sonriendo aunque algo nerviosa.

No quise tentar más a la suerte y cogí la mano de Madre. Subí las escaleras con ella y nos acercamos a mi cuarto. Entramos en él y me tumbé en mi cama.

—¿Y bien? ¿Has aprendido algún hechizo interesante, mi vida? —preguntó cariñosamente mi madre.

—Pues ... —mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un grito que provenía de abajo.

—¿QUÉ LE HAS CONTADO A DUMBLEDORE, TAURUS? —oí el grito de mi padre. Después, afiné el oído y oí como algo pesado caía al suelo, seguramente mi hermano. Mi madre se apresuró a cerrar la puerta de la habitación y a insonorizarla. Ya no oí nada más.


	116. TAURUS 30

_Alexa Roman, gracias por la review. No seas tan dura con Draco, ten en cuenta que aún es un niño que aún no ha cumplido 13 años. Es difícil ser valiente a esa edad, y más difícil cuando te tienes que enfrentar a tu padre. Taurus tiene casi un año más que él y es un caso especial._

 _Un saludo._

 **Todos los personajes y la historia pertenecen a JK Rowling**

 **POV TAURUS MALFOY 30**

Oí los pasos de mi madre y mi hermano y el crujido de las escaleras al aguantar el peso de ellos. Estaban subiendo a la habitación de Draco. Padre cogió su varita de la túnica, estaba muy furioso.

—¿QUÉ LE HAS CONTADO A DUMBLEDORE, TAURUS? —gritó enervado Padre. Sin dejarme tiempo a contestar alzó la varita, conjuró un hechizo no verbal y me mandó a volar con fuerza a la mesilla del salón. No había sido muy duro, pero aún no me había recuperado de mis heridas.

—¿Eh? No le he dicho nada. —dije levantándome del suelo. — Creí que me ibas a castigar por haber ayudado a Potter contra el basilisco, no por algo que no he hecho. —

—¡Eso ahora es lo de menos! ¡Lo que importa es que Dumbledore sabe que fui yo el que le di el cuaderno de Voldemort a la hija de Weasley! ¡Y Potter también lo sabe! ¡Eras el único que lo sabía que tienes contacto con ellos! ¿Qué pasó? ¿Decidiste que estabas harto del trato que te estábamos dando y te aliaste con el enemigo? ¿Es eso, Taurus? ¿Quisiste jugar el papel de héroe, de caballero de brillante armadura de Dumbledore? —

De nuevo, Padre movió su varita y salí disparado, esta vez con más fuerza contra la pared. Por suerte reaccioné a tiempo y me protegí el costado con los brazos. Me levanté nuevamente del suelo y le miré a los ojos.

—Es cierto que ayudé a Potter a acabar con el monstruo, o eso dicen todos. Pero te juro que no he contado nada a nadie. No sé como Potter o Dumbledore supieron que estabas involucrado, pero yo no dije nada. —dije.

Por un momento sospeché de Dobby, pero no le creía tan estúpido como para provocar mi ira. Sabía lo que le pasaría a sus compañeros elfos si se iba de la lengua. Decidí callarme sobre Dobby, debía primero saber como sabían lo que sabían Dumbledore y Potter. Me miró vacilante, pero supongo que la firmeza en mis ojos le convencieron que no sabía nada.

—¿Y cómo destruíste tú o Potter el libro de Voldemort? —preguntó Padre. —Voldemort me aseguró que era indestructible.

—No me acuerdo de nada.—dije avergonzado.

—¡No me mientas, Taurus! —me amenazó Padre con su varita.

—¡Te lo juro, padre! —dije haciendo un último esfuerzo, pero nada no me venía nada a la cabeza. —Estaba sentado leyendo un libro en la enfermería, me entró sueño, me eché una siesta y cuando desperté estaba en una cama de la enfermería vendado y con un dolor tremendo por todo el cuerpo. Es como si la noche en que Potter mató al basilisco no pasara nunca. Dicen que es a causa del golpe que me di en la cabeza, pero es más bien como si ...—una idea se me vino a la cabeza. —... como si alguien me hubiera borrado la memoria. El profesor Lockhart se autoborró la memoria por accidente, quizás me borrara antes a mi la memoria.—

—¡No seas estúpido! ¡Para borrar sólo un día concreto y ser tan preciso sin fastidiar la mente de la víctima hace falta ser un mago muy habilidoso! ¡Y Lockhart es un inútil! —dijo no creyéndome mi teoría.

Otra idea, más loca que la anterior, surgió en mi mente.

—Dumbledore podría hacer eso ... —susurré abriendo los ojos como platos. La idea empezaba a cobrar fuerza. —... el Profeta publicó que la barrera mágica dejó de funcionar esa noche permitiendo las apariciones. Dumbledore pudo aparecerse y borrarme la memoria.—

—¡Deja de decir tonterías! Claro que podría, pero nunca haría tal cosa. Es un santurrón, nunca haría algo tan poco ético como borrar tus recuerdos. ¿Y para qué querría hacerte olvidar? —preguntó Padre-

—¿Cómo supo Dumbledore que estabas involucrado? —pensé en voz alta.

—¡Eso es lo que te he preguntado antes! —Lucius empezaba a impacientarse

—Yo no se lo dije a nadie, pero yo sabía que estabas involucrado. —reflexioné. Me mordí las uñas, era un tic que tenía cuando me ponía a pensar a toda prisa.

—Ya te oí cuando anunciabas tu inocencia—dijo Padre de manera sarcástica, cruzándose de brazos.

—Hace un tiempo, Dumbledore me preguntó si sabía algo acerca de la Cámara o del heredero. Obviamente, le mentí y le dije que no. Pero la mirada que me echó ..., él sabía que yo sabía algo. Y luego pasó algo ...¡me empezó a doler la cabeza! ¡Yo nunca he tenido jaquecas hasta ese día! —dije sonriendo. Había conseguido juntar las piezas del rompecabezas.

—¿A dónde quieres ir a parar, Taurus? —me preguntó Padre, interesado.

—No soy un experto en Legeremancia y Oclumancia, pero sé lo básico. A la mayoría de las víctimas a las que se le lee la mente no se enteran nada. Es inocuo, sin efecto alguno. Pero, hay un porcentaje pequeño de magos, proclives a aprender Oclumancia, que cuando les leen la mente sienten un punzante dolor en la cabeza. —dije mirando fijamente a mi padre. Por primera vez se le relajó el rostro y me miró con una sonrisa.

—¿Estás insinuando lo que creo que estás insinuando? —me preguntó Padre con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—No lo insinúo, Padre. Estoy seguro de ello. Esa noche, no sé como, averigüé que Dumbledore me había leído la mente. Quizás me volvió a leer la mente y al verse descubierto, me borró la memoria para no dejar rastro de sus actos. —dije apretando los puños.

—Eso es una acusación muy seria. Si resulta que es verdad, no sólo perdería el puesto de director de Hogwarts, podría acabar en Azkaban. —dijo Padre dando vueltas por la habitación.

—¿Y cómo lo pruebo? —dije dispuesto a acabar con ese viejo bastardo. Padre me observó con una sonrisa perversa.

—Recordando, Taurus. Recordando. Pero para recordar algo que ha sido borrado , sé es necesario ser un experto en oclumancia. Tengo que reconocer que no estoy surtido en tal arte. —miré al suelo decepcionado, quería hacérselas pagar a Dumbledore.—, pero... —sentí como una rayo de esperanza me alumbraba. —conozco a un par de expertos oclumánticos. —dijo Padre mostrando sus dientes.

—¿A quién Padre? —pregunté ansioso.

—Uno es Severus Snape.—dijo Padre.

—Ni pensarlo, no me fío de él, podría contarle a Dumbledore.—me negué en rotundo.

—Es un amigo de la familia, jamás nos traicionaría por Dumbledore—continuó Padre.

—La gente cambia, lleva trabajando mucho tiempo al lado del viejo. —expliqué. Además mi instinto me decía que me mantuviera alejado de él.

—Te digo que ... —le interrumpí no queriendo discutir el tema.

—¿Quién es el otro?—pregunté esperando que Padre se olvidara de Snape. Me miró furioso por mis malos modos, pero hizo caso a mi petición y me dijo su nombre.

—Donovan Mitchell, es un hombre de casi 50 años que vive en Seattle, . Pero se le conoce más por su apodo, la Araña. Aunque prefiere su traducción al inglés, Spider.—dijo Padre

—Perfecto. Dile que se venga aquí a enseñarme.—dije entusiasmado.

—No vendrá. Desde que murió Voldemort, se ha recluido en un templo a las afueras de Seattle. Vive como un monje budista, no se mueve de allí y no acepta visitas de nadie. —me explicó Padre.

—¿Pero entonces ...? —volví a desilusionarme. Al final me iba a tocar que me enseñara Snape.

—Le salvé la vida durante la Guerra Mágica, allá por 1979. Es hora de cobrarme esa vieja deuda. —dijo Padre. —Por desgracia, Seattle está muy lejos de Inglaterra. No podré aparecernos hasta ahí. Tendremos que usar esos pájaros metálicos o, cómo los despreciables muggles los llaman, aviones. —

Había oído de los aviones por todos los libros que me había leído de los muggles. Pero nunca me había subido en uno. Por muy mala que fuera la experiencia. valdría con creces la pena si me acerca en mi objetivo de vengarme de Dumbledore por jugar con mi mente.

Hasta ahora, Dumbledore y yo estábamos jugando una partida desigual de ajedrez. Él siempre iba dos movimientos por delante de mí. Era hora de cambiar las tornas.


	117. VIOLET 19

**Todos los personajes y la historia pertenecen a JK Rowling**

 **POV VIOLET POTTER 19**

Harry y yo pasamos el verano estudiando para los exámenes de Spetiembre. Teníamos que hacerlo bien, o si no, corríamos el riesgo que nos expulsaran de Hogwarts. Y de ninguna manera podíamos permitir eso. Mi tío Vernon y mi tía Petunia no se portan tan mal como Lucius Malfoy con Taurus, pero no se quedan muy atrás. Cuanto más lejos de ellos, mejor. Por suerte, nos tienen miedo y ya no abusan de nosotros.

Hoy era 31 de Julio, el día en que tanto Harry como yo cumplíamos 13 años. Cuatro lechuzas entraron por la ventana sosteniendo un paquete cada una. Primero cogimos el paquete que sostenía Errol, la torpe lechuza de Ron. Lo abrimos con cuidado y observamos su interior. Había una carta, un recorte del Profeta y un regalo pequeño.

Recogí el recorte, lo alisé y me dispuse a leerlo.

FUNCIONARIO DEL MINISTERIO DE MAGIA RECIBE EL GRAN PREMIO

 _Arthur Weasley, director de la Oficina Contra el Uso Indebido de Artefactos Muggles, ha ganado el gran premio anual Galleon Draw que entrega el diario_ El Profeta.

 _El señor Weasley, radiante de alegría, declaró a_ El Profeta: _«Gastaremos el dinero en unas vacaciones estivales en Egipto, donde trabaja Bill, nuestro hijo mayor, deshaciendo hechizos para el banco mágico Gringotts.»_

 _La familia Weasley pasará un mes en Egipto, y regresará para el comienzo del nuevo curso escolar de Hogwarts, donde estudian actualmente cinco hijos del matrimonio Weasley._

Observé la fotografía en movimiento, y una sonrisa se me dibujó en la cara al ver a los nueve Weasley ante una enorme pirámide, saludando con la mano. En la fotografía también estaba la mascota de Ron sobre su hombre, que era una rata que se llamaba Scabbers.

Luego cogí la carta de Ron.

 _Queridos Harry y Violet:_

 _¡Feliz cumpleaños!_

 _Egipto es estupendo. Bill nos ha llevado a ver todas las tumbas, y no te creerías las maldiciones que los antiguos brujos egipcios ponían en ellas. Mi madre no dejó que Ginny entrara en la última. Estaba llena de esqueletos mutantes de muggles que habían profanado la tumba y tenían varias cabezas y cosas así._

 _Cuando mi padre ganó el premio de_ El Profeta _no me lo podía creer. ¡Setecientos galeones! La mayor parte se nos ha ido en estas vacaciones, pero me van a comprar otra varita mágica para el próximo curso. Aunque no todo ha sido genial, mis padres nos han obligado estudiar al menos cuatro horas al día a Percy, Fred, George, Ginny y yo para los exámenes de Septiembre._

 _Regresaremos más o menos una semana antes de que comience el curso. Iremos a Londres a comprar la varita mágica y los nuevos libros. ¿Podríamos vernos allí?_

 _¡No dejéis que los muggles os depriman!_

 _Intentad venir a Londres._

 _Posdata: Percy va a ser Premio Anual en séptimo. Recibió la notificación la semana pasada. Si antes era pesado con las normas, ahora va a ser inaguantable._

Luego, Harry cogió el regalo y lo desenvolvió. Dentro habían dos diminutas peonzas de cristal. Debajo había otra nota de Ron, leí lo que ponía

 _Esto es un_ chivatoscopio _de bolsillo. Si hay alguien cerca que no sea de fiar, en teoría tiene que dar vueltas y encenderse._

 _Hasta pronto._

Posteriormente Harry y yo nos acercamos a la lechuza que tenía marcada en una pata que pertenecía a Correos Mágicos. Desenroscamos la cuerda de su pata para coger el paquete que sostenía. Contenía dos regalos envuelto en papel y una carta, esta vez de Hermione:

 _Queridos Harry y Violet:_

 _Feliz decimotercer cumpleaños._

 _Ron me escribió y me contó lo de su conversación telefónica con tu tío Vernon. Espero que estés bien._

 _En estos momentos estoy en Francia de vacaciones. Os he comprado los regalos por catálogo vía lechuza. Había un anuncio en_ El Profeta _. ¿Has visto la foto que salió de Ron y su familia hace una semana? Apuesto a que está aprendiendo montones de cosas, me muero de envidia... los brujos del antiguo Egipto eran fascinantes._

 _¿Cómo lleváis el estudio para los exámenes de Septiembre? He quedado con Ron en Londres la última semana de Agosto para ayudarle a estudiar. ¿Creéis que os dejarán vuestros tíos? Así estudiamos los cuatro juntos. Si no, nos veremos en el expreso de Hogwarts el 1 de septiembre._

 _Besos de Hermione_

 _Posdata: Ron me ha dicho que han nombrado Premio Anual a Percy. Me imagino que estará en una nube. A Ron no parece que le haga mucha gracia._

Abrí el regalo donde ponían mi nombre en una tarjeta. Era un libro sobre Aritmancia, una de las optativas que había escogido para este año. El regalo de Harry era un estuche de cuero negro con unas palabras estampadas en plata: EQUIPO DE MANTENIMIENTO DE ESCOBAS VOLADORAS. Vi como Harry sonreía, era un regalo bastante útil, su Nimbus 2.000 estaba hecha un asco.

La tercera lechuza no la había visto antes, cuando le quitamos el paquete de sus garras, ¡el paquete empezó a moverse solo! Asustada, lo abrí. Dentro había un libro muy raro y una nota. El libro tenía una cubierta verde, con el título estampado en letras doradas, _El monstruoso libro de los monstruos._ El extraño libro empezó a desplazarse como si fuera un cangrejo, y abría y cerraba su cubierta como si tuviera hambre. Mordió la mano de Harry cuando trató de acercarse a él.

—¡Ay! Violet, coge algo para atarlo. —me ordenó Harry mientras se sentaba encima de él.

Cogí un cinturón de uno de los cajones y conseguimos atarlo, con algo de dificultad, con el cinturón.

 _Queridos Harry y Violet:_

 _¡Feliz cumpleaños!_

 _He pensado que esto os podría resultar útil para el próximo curso. De momento no os digo nada más. Os lo diré cuando nos veamos._

 _Espero que los muggles os estén tratando bien._

 _Con mis mejores deseos,_

 _Hagrid._

Harry y yo intercambiamos miradas de incredulidad. Hagrid seguí siendo el mismo inconsciente de siempre. ¡Mira que regalar a unos niños 13 años un libro que mordía a la gente!

La última lechuza era la más grande y majestuosa de todas. Debía ser la Lechuza Águila de Draco. Portaba consigo un sobre.

 _Felicidades, Violet y Harry._

 _Me las he arreglado para enviar la Lechuza de mi familia sin que mis padres noten su ausencia, aprovechando que se han ido a Paris este fin de semana a tratar con un marchante de arte._

 _No sabía que regalaros, (no soy muy bueno para regalar cosas). Así que he decidido ser pragmático. Aún queda 1 mes para los exámenes de septiembre, por lo que creo que os resultará de utilidad._

Abrí el sobre y dentro estaban los apuntes de Draco de segundo. Di gracias a Dios por tener un amigo como Draco. Nos había salvado el cuello.

Una semana más tarde llegó una lechuza proveniente de Hogwarts con una carta.

 _Estimados señorito y señorita Potter:_

 _Les rogamos que no olviden que el próximo curso dará comienzo el 1 de septiembre. El expreso de Hogwarts partirá a las once en punto de la mañana de la estación de King's Cross, andén nueve y tres cuartos_.

 _A los alumnos de tercer curso se les permite visitar determinados fines de semana el pueblo de Hogsmeade. Les rogamos que entreguen a sus padres o tutores el documento de autorización adjunto para que lo firmen._

 _También se adjunta la lista de libros del próximo curso._

 _Atentamente,_

 _Subdirectora Mcgonagall._

Sería estupendo visitar Hogsmeade los fines de semana; sabíamos, por boca de Draco y Ron, que era un pueblo enteramente dedicado a la magia y nunca habíamos puesto en él los pies. Pero ¿cómo demonios íbamos a convencer a nuestro tíos de que nos firmaran la autorización?


	118. TAURUS 31

**Todos los personajes y la historia pertenecen a JK Rowling**

 **POV TAURUS MALFOY 31**

Llevaba ya un mes en Seattle entrenando con Spider en su templo budista. Spider, de nombre Donovan Mitchell, era un hombre de unos cincuenta años, con alguna cana que otra y de piel negra. Al principio, quería echarme a patadas de allí, pero Padre le recordó que le debía una. Spider avisó a Padre que no me lo iba a poner fácil y que era probable que muriera o acabara en el manicomio. Lucius le contestó que hiciera lo que tuviera que hacer, pero que se asegurara que fuera capaz de recordar lo que había borrado Dumbledore y así poder vengarse del director por humillarle y haberle expulsado del consejo escolar.

Así que a regañadientes, me aceptó. Pero como prometió, no me lo puso fácil. Cada día me torturaba psicológicamente entrando en mi mente y provocándome pesadillas. Al principio con la finalidad de que me acobardara y le dejara en paz, pero posteriormente le empecé a caer bien por mi tenacidad. Así que lo seguía haciendo, pero ahora trataba de fortalecer mi mente con esos ataques.

Mira que conozco a unos cuantos magos con prejuicios, pero nadie se acercaba al odio que sentía Spider por los muggles. En sus palabras, el único muggle bueno es el que está muerto. Confiaba en que dentro de poco apareciera un nuevo Hitler o Stalin y se cargara a todos. Cada día maldecía, al menos en dos ocasiones, a Gorbachov por haber firmado la paz con . Le echaba toda la culpa a que no hubiera surgido la 3ªGuerra Mundial Muggle.

A los únicos que él dejaría vivir si por él fuera, serían a los grandes genocidas como Hitler y Stalin.

—¿Por qué los odias tanto, Spider? —le pregunté un día después del entrenamiento diario.

—Al principio los detestaba por ser de una raza inferior. Luego los odié por como estaban corrompiendo a los jóvenes magos con sus inventos muggle. Nos hemos vuelto perezosos. Ya casi ningún mago usa lumos para alumbrar los lugares, prefieren las bombillas muggles. ¡Incluso para desplazarse prefieren muchos los autómoviles a los polvos flu! ¿Te lo puedes creer? Pero ahora no los odio. —dijo Spider cogiendo una manzana de un manzano cerca del templo.

—¿Entonces por qué los quieres a todos muertos? —preguntó

—Porque los temo. —contestó Spider

—Pero... ¡tú mismo lo has dicho! ¡Son inferiores a nosotros! ¿Cómo puedes temer a esos patéticos seres? —dije molesto por la cobardía de mi maestro.

—Su tecnología y sus números acabarán aplastándonos. Solo espero que esté muerto para cuando eso ocurra. —dijo enigmáticamente Spider mirando al cielo.

No volví a sacar el tema de los muggles. La Guerra Mágica debió dejarle loco. ¿Temer a los sucios muggles? ¡Que ridiculez! Si decidían atacarnos, les borraríamos de la faz de la tierra con nuestra magia.

Echaba de menos no leer el periódico para enterarme de los sucesos más relevantes del mundo mágico. Al estar en . sabía que no podría leer El Profeta, puesto que solo se distribuye por Europa, pero esperaba leer La Voz del Mago al menos. No caí en la cuenta en que el templo de Spider estaba en medio de la nada.

Respetaba que no le gustara la tecnología muggle, ¡pero es que vivía como un hippy! Su dieta, y por tanto mi dieta mientras viviera con él, consistía en frutos que recogía de los árboles y de hortalizas que cultivaba. Y nos bañábamos en un pequeño lago cerca del templo. Y mejor no hablo de dónde hacíamos nuestras necesidades ...

Por suerte, todo sacrificio tiene su recompensa. Y mi recompensa fue generosa. Para el final del verano, ya era capaz de impedir que Spider entrara en mi cabeza. Si Dumbledore se atrevía a volver a leer a través de mí, se llevaría un chasco. Por contra, me agotaba enseguida. Así que un continuado ataque mental podría quebrar mis defensas.

—En dos meses has avanzado más de lo que pensaba. Si notas como Dumbledore intenta leer tu mente, apártate enseguida de su contacto visual. Si entrenas dos horas al día en el arte de la oclumancia mediante meditación, acabarás por poder defenderte de cualquier mago sin agotarte. Con tu talento, yo diría más temprano que tarde. Puedes irte a tu casa, ya no tengo más que enseñarte de la oclumancia. —dijo sonriéndome Spider.

—Pero... ¡aún no he conseguido recordar lo que me borró Dumbledore! —me quejé

—Solo los expertos oclumánticos son capaces de recuperar recuerdos perdidos. Y a ti aún te queda mucho mucho entrenamiento y mucho por madurar. —explicó Spider.

—¿Y cuánto tiempo me llevará? —pregunté.

De poco me serviría lo aprendido, si no lograba recuperar mis recuerdos y así vengarme de Dumbledore.

—La media de un mago normal son 20 años desde que empiezan a estudiar oclumancia. Pero también es cierto que lo que has aprendido en dos meses, otros magos requieren un año. Así que calculo que uno años. —contestó Spider.

—¡Pero eso es demasiado tiempo! ¡Tiene que haber alguna forma para recuperar mis recuerdos antes! —dije.

—La hay. —respondió Spider.

—¿Cuál?. —dije con brillo en los ojos.

—Cambiáte el nombre a Tom Riddle o Albus Dumbledore y así quizás adquieras su innato talento. —replicó sarcásticamente Spider.

—Podrías haberme dicho simplemente que no la había, en vez de ilusionarme para inmediatamente darme el hachazo ... —dije rodando los ojos. —¿Y no hay nada más que me puedas enseñar?—

—Lo que yo puedo enseñarte no es recomendable para un niño de 13 años. —dijo Spider secamente.

—Si sirve de algo, cumplo 14 en menos de dos semanas. —dije con un deje de ironía.

—¡Aaa! ¡Eso lo cambia todo! —contestó sarcásticamente. —Jajaj. ¡Me caes bien, chaval! ¿Quién lo diría? ¡Con la de putadas que te he hecho en tu mente! —dijo Spider sonriéndome. —Pero hablo en serio, lo que puedo enseñarte no está hecho para alguien de tu edad.—

—¿Y qué es? Si se puede saber... —dije intrigado.

—El asombroso arte de la Magia Negra, comúnmente conocido como Artes Oscuras. —dijo Spider, noté cómo se le oscurecía el rostro.

—

—Sé que te diste un baño de magia y sobreviviste sin secuelas, y sé que tienes un gran talento para conjurar hechizos. Pero esto es diferente. Muchos grandes magos han sido devorados por el uso de las Artes Oscuras. Si entras en este terreno pantanoso y no estás preparado, te consumirá el alma y te convertirás en una cáscara de lo que un día fuiste. —le miré con desconfianza. —Te propongo un trato ... si el verano que viene sientes que necesitas urgentemente dominar la Magia Negra para alcanzar tus metas, y sientes que no puedes esperar alguna década que otra cómo para haber madurado lo suficiente y tener más chances para que no quedes traumado perdiendo la poca inocencia que te quede, ven a verme.

Me quedé pensando en sus palabras.

—Pero te digo yo que no te hace falta Magia Negra para ser un grandísimo mago. Ya eres fuerte, si dominas las Artes Oscuras serías más versátil, pero el riesgo es muy grande y no creo que estés preparado ni ahora ni el año que viene. —dijo dándome una palmadita de ánimo.

Había tentado a la suerte en demasiadas ocasiones. Algún día, de tanto jugar me tocaría el Joker y lo perdería todo. Decidí seguir su consejo. Al fin y al cabo, lo que decía era verdad. Ya era muy fuerte, no necesitaba serlo aún más. Nadie en Hogwarts estaba a mi altura, ni siquiera los de cursos superiores. Aunque quizás Cedric Diggory me diera problemas si le desafiaba. A pesar de pertenecer a la boba casa de Hufflepuff, había que reconocer que era fuerte.

—Bueno pues gracias por todo, Spider. —dije despidiéndome ofreciendo mi mano.

—Recuerda, debes al menos dos horas al día para tener, eventualmente, alguna posibilidad contra Dumbledore. Ha sido un placer tenerte como mi estudiante. —dijo dándome la mano. —Quizás debería abrir una escuela en este tiempo

—No creo que nadie en su sano juicio quisiera vivir aquí en estas condiciones.—dije rodando los ojos. —Por cierto ¿no tendrás por casualidad dinero muggle?—pregunté dándome cuenta por primera vez de la situación peliaguda en la que me encontraba.

No sabía como volver a la mansión Malfoy. Sin dinero y sin remota idea de qué avión tenía que coger para volver a casa.

—¿Por quién me has tomado? ¡Antes muerto que tener asqueroso dinero muggle! —dijo indignado— Cómo me has caído bien, chaval. Te acompañaré a la ciudad y convenceré a algún muggle para que te lleve a casa. —

Spider me cogió por la camisa y logró aparecernos a las afueras de la ciudad. Ahí vimos a una pareja de jóvenes muggles que parecían pudientes. Nos acercamos a ellos y Spider alzó su varita.

—¡IMPERIO! —hechizó Spider a la pareja de muggles. —Bien, quiero que llevéis al jovencito Taurus Malfoy a su hogar. Que está en Wiltshire, al sureste de Inglaterra. Después podéis volver a vuestras insignficantes vidas de muggle—acto seguido se volvió a teletransportar a su templo.

Así que para Spider convencer significaba lanzar la maldición Imperius. Aún así, me resultaba sorprendente su imprudencia, si algún auror lo veía acabaría de por vida en Azkaban por esto.

No me iba a quejar, un problema menos.

Pero aún tenía unos cuantos por resolver. Nadie me resolvió la duda de dónde había ido parar mi vieja varita, supongo que me enteraré cuando recupere los recuerdos. El otro problema son los exámenes, aún no he estudiado nada. Aunque bueno, con dinero e inteligencia se resuelven fácilmente, y yo por suerte, (gracias a las apuestas y a que soy el puto amo), tengo ambas cosas.


	119. HERMIONE 27

**Todos los personajes y la historia pertenecen a JK Rowling**

 **POV HERMIONE GRANGER 27**

Estaba con mis padres en el callejón Diagón comprando mis útiles escolares del tercer curso. Sólo me faltaba por comprar la tercera edición de Introducción a Runas Antiguas. Pasé cerca de la Tienda de Varitas de Ollivander y vi un par de niños, que no sobrepasaban el metro cuarenta, que trataban de hacer funcionar las varitas que les ofrecía el señor Ollivander. Pero había un tercer niño en la tienda, aunque quizá llamarle niño fuera un error. Allí estaba Taurus Malfoy con su cresta mohicana aún más pronunciada. Había pegado un estirón en verano y medía cerca de metro setenta. Aparentaba tener más edad de la que realmente tenía.

Dudé de si acercarme o no. Tenía miedo de él, pero también me moría de ganas por saber algo de Draco y de paso agradecerle por salvarle la vida a Violet y Ron. No lo había hecho en el banquete ni en el tren porque su séquito estaba pegado a él, ahora estaba sólo así que me armé de valor y entré en la tiene.

—Señorita Granger, me alegro de verla ¿necesita usted también una varita? —preguntó cortésmente el señor Ollivander. Me sorprendió que se acordara de mi después de dos años.

—No. —dije dibujando una sonrisa al propietario. —Mi varita sigue funcionando perfectamente. Venía a saludarle. —mentí. No podía decir que quería hablar con Taurus, ya me estaba arrepintiendo de haber entrado.

—Pues muchas gracias por su visita, señorita Granger. —dijo Ollivander despidiéndose con amabilidad.

—Ya nos veremos en otra ocasión, señor Ollivander. —dije. Y salí de la tienda sin haber logrado el objetivo que me marqué. —Eres una cobarde—susurré enfadada conmigo misma.

—Con qué a saludar, ¿eh?—oí la voz de Taurus a mi espalda. ¡Por Merlín, que susto!, vi que tenía una ceja levantada, no se había tragado mi mentira.

—¿Eh? Bueno ... yo.. —tartamudeé. —Esto, ¿que hacías ahí, Taurus?—pregunté cambiando de tema, y así de paso abría el hielo.

—Comprar un elefante, ¿a ti que te parece que hacía ahí, sangresucia? —preguntó sarcásticamente Taurus.

Y dale con lo de sangre sucia, aunque al menos ya no había la maldad y el odio en sus palabras que había cuando me lo decía anteriormente.

—Y antes de que me sigas preguntando, necesito una varita porque no se donde diablos está mi varita. No recuerdo nada de lo que sucedió en la Cámara, pero cuando me desperté no tenía mi varita. —dijo Taurus.

—Pero no he visto que hayas comprado nada. —dije extrañada.

—Eso es porque aún no lo he hecho. He salido porque quería saber por qué has dicho esa gilipollez a Ollivander sobre saludarle, y de paso así no tengo que matar a esos mocosos. Esos niñatos inútiles están acabando con mi paciencia, llevan probando más de 100 varitas y aún nada. Media hora de mi vida tirada a la basura por su incompetencia. —dijo Taurus molesto.

—Bueno es posible que no haya sido totalmente sincera con el señor Ollivander. —dije, nerviosa y juntando y separando los índices.—Quería hablar contigo.—

—Estás roja como un tomate, sangre sucia. —comentó Taurus con indiferencia.

—¡Eso es mentira! —dije enrojeciendo por la rabia del mote y la vergüenza que tenía.

—Lo era, pero ahora ya no. —expuso Taurus con tono burlón.

Enrojecí aún más y apreté los puños. Si había algo que le gustaba hacer a Taurus Malfoy era provocar a la gente. ¡Y lo peor de todo es que lo hacía muy bien! Me di la vuelta dispuesta a marcharme del lugar.

—¿No querías hablar conmigo, sangresucia? —oí la voz de Taurus cuando ya había dado unos pasos.

—¡Ya no! —respondí sin detenerme.

—¡Al menos entretenme hasta que salgan esos mocosos! —continuó el heredero Malfoy.

—¡No soy un payaso, Taurus! —dije girándome nuevamente y enfrentándome a él con la mirada.

—Vamos ...te prometo que me portaré bien.—dudé por un segundo, era cierto que quería hablar con él. No podía dejar que sus provocaciones me alteraran tanto.

—Pues nada de llamarme sangre sucia por hoy. Al primer sangre sucia que oiga me largo, que aún tengo que comprar un libro. —dije mirándole fijamente.

—¿Te molesta tanto que te llame sangre sucia? —preguntó Taurus, parecía genuinamente sorprendido de que su mote me causara efecto. Apreté más los labios. —Vale, vale, tú ganas, Granger. Todo sea por no volver a ver la cara de esos mocosos. ¿De qué querías hablar conmigo, Granger?—

—No te agradecí por haber ayudado a Harry, Ron, Violet y Ginny ...¡Gracias por ello! —dije inclinándome un poco.

—No me acuerdo de nada así que no sé cuanta ayuda pude ofrecer. Pero sí tienes que agradecer a alguien, agradéceselo a Violet. Si no le debiera un favor, estoy seguro que no hubiera ayudado a la comadreja. —explicó Taurus posando sus manos en su nuca.

—Aún así, gracias. —dije sinceramente.— Mmmmm, ¿has venido sólo? ¿Están tus padres cerca? ¿Está mmmm, Draco contigo?—pregunté mirando al suelo. Me daba muchísima vergüenza preguntarle por Draco. Vi como levantaba una ceja, escéptico.

—He venido sólo, Granger. —dijo Taurus con indiferencia. —¿Quieres que le de un beso de tu parte cuando lo vea, Granger? —continuó en tono burlón.

En mi rostro podría freírse un huevo.

—Al menos disimula mejor, Granger. Antes me has agradecido por lo que hice por tus amigos ..., cuando debería ser yo el que tendría que darte las gracias por lo que hiciste por él. Por lo del espejo—dijo cabizbajo. —Le salvaste la vida. No lo olvidaré eso nunca, Granger. —continuó Taurus.

—Yo ... —me quedé sin palabras por unos instantes. — ...No es necesario que me agradezcas nada. Siempre haré lo que esté en mi mano para ayudar a mis amigos, para protegerlos.—me observó por unos segundo entrecerrando los ojos.

—Lo sé. —respondió, con sinceridad. —Creía, creo y seguiré creyendo hasta el día que muera que los sang ..., —se lo pensó dos veces. —que los hijos de muggles son inferiores a nosotros. —conocía los prejuicios de Taurus, pero aún así me dolió su comentario. —Pero..., quizás... —noté su mirada penetrante, no podía apartar la vista de él. —... quizás tú seas la excepción que confirma la regla. Empiezo a ver lo que te hace tan especial ... Lo que te hace tan especial como para que Draco esté dispuesto a arriesgar todo por ti. —siguió mirándome intensamente con esos ojos negros como la noche. No sé cuanto tiempo estuvo observándome con esa intensidad, Yo me quedé paralizada en el sitio sin apenas pestañear. Al fin decidió romper el contacto visual. —¡Por fin! Ya era hora que se fueran esos niñatos. Hasta la vista, sangre sucia. —dijo dedicándome un último vistazo furtivo.

Seguidamente entró en la tienda, quedándome sola en la calle.

—Cielo, ¿que haces ahí parada? ¿Ya has comprado todo? —preguntó mi padre

—Esto.. sí. ¡Quiero decir no! —dije saliendo del trance. —Me falta aún un libro. —continué, avergonzada.

—¿Y quién era ese chico tan guapo? ¿Es compañero tuyo? —preguntó mi madre sonriéndome.

¿Taurus Malfoy guapo? Nunca antes había pensado sobre él en ese sentido. Habían otras características que lo definían mejor. Era un chulito, cretino, provocador, odioso, arrogante, manipulador, malvado, soberbio... ¿Pero guapo? Mmm, quizás sí que era guapo.

Enrojecí violentamente.


	120. DRACO 26

**Todos los personajes y la historia pertenecen a JK Rowling**

 **POV DRACO MALFOY 26**

Hoy es 27 de Agosto de 1993. Hoy es cuando cumplo 13 años.

Prohibí expresamente a mis amigos que me escribieran o me mandaran algún regalo. No quería tentar a la suerte y despertar la ira de Padre. Había prometido a mi hermano que mentiría, si llegara, el caso a Padre y Madre a cambio de dejar a Dobby en paz. Y no se me da muy bien mentir, así que mejor no tentar a la suerte.

Aunque la noticia del día no es mi cumpleaños. La noticia del día es que Sirius Black ha escapado de Azkaban, siendo el primero que lo consigue sin perecer en el intento. Traté de preguntar a mi madre si tenía alguna relación con nosotros, ya que mi madre antes que adoptara el apellido de casada se apellidaba Black, el silencio fue su repuesta. Cuando volví a insistir me pidió con no muy buenos modos que no volviera a sacar ese tema.

Mi madre rara vez se enfadaba conmigo, así que hice caso y me mantuve callado. Pero me picaba la curiosidad, y recordé que mi hermano me regaló un libro sobre la historia de los Black (capítulo 2, Draco 01). Así que me pasé todo el día tratando de averiguar si era familiar mío, pero no había rastro de él. Qué extraño, si no era familiar nuestro ... ¿por qué Madre parecía tan enfadada?

Suspiré derrotado. Al caer la noche alguien tocó la puerta de mi habitación. Abrí la puerta de la habitación. Al otro lado estaba Taurus.

—¡Has vuelto! —dije emocionado. Aunque nuestra relación no era tan estrecha como la que teníamos antes de entrar en Hogwarts, tampoco era tan mala cómo cuando le lancé un Everte Statum en la sala de Slytherin (capítulo 87, Hermione 22). —¿Dónde has estado todo éste tiempo?—

—En Seattle, una larga y aburrida historia. —explicó con indiferencia. Quise preguntar más, pero siguió hablando. —Wow, ¡Has crecido una barbaridad este verano! Si pareces ahora todo un hombretón... Bueno, antes que nada. ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Draco! —dijo sonriéndome cariñosamente. Luego me dio dos besos sonoros en cada mejilla. —El primero es de mi parte, pero el segundo es de parte de la sangre sucia.—continuó y luego se echó en la cama. —Estoy muerto ...—

Mi cerebro no pudo procesar sus últimas palabras.

—¿Eh? ¿Has visto a Hermione? —pregunté nervioso ignorando el mote.

—Ayer me la encontré en el callejón. —dijo bostezando.

—¿Ella está bien? ¿No le habrás hecho nada, verdad? Porque te juro que cómo ...—dije con furia en los ojos.

—Tranquilo, tigre. —contestó incorporándose de la cama. —Me porté como un angelito. Está más que bien. Verás, ella ha crecido también ..., en más de un sentido. —dijo Taurus con voz pícara.

¿Cómo que ha crecido en más de un sentido? Pensé para mi mismo.

—Preguntó por ti. —siguió Taurus, cogiendo el Profeta y ojeándolo.

Le di la espalda para que no viera como me ponía rojo como un tomate.

—Tal para cual. —susurró Taurus para sí mismo con un suspiro. —¿Has visto las noticias? —me preguntó enseñándome la portada dónde salía la imagen de Sirius Black gritando como loco. —Nuestro primito se ha escapado de Azkaban, me pregunto cómo lo habrá hecho... —dijo pensativo.

—¿Nuestro primo?—pregunté.

—¿No lo sabías? —negué con la cabeza—. Bueno, mejor dicho es nuestro primo segundo. Es primo hermano de Madre y la tía Bellatrix.—

—Madre no me ha dicho nada, y antes he visto que en el libro sobre los Black que me regalaste no hay nada sobre él. —dije.

—No me extraña. Sirius Black siempre ha sido un bicho raro para la familia Black. Lo escogieron para Gryffindor, no creía en la pureza de la sangre y era amigo de traidores a la sangre y sangre sucias. Algo parecido a ti. —dijo sonriéndome. —Tienes suerte que te quiera tanto, sino podrías acabar tan loco cómo él. —rodé los ojos. Sus bromas no me hacían ni pizca de gracia.—Sirius Black es un tema tabú para los Black incluso desde antes que entrara en Azkaban. Lo es desde que la tía abuela Walburga Black lo borrara del árbol genealógico a los dieciséis años cuando se fue de casa a vivir con James Potter. —explicó Taurus.

—¿Con el padre de Harry y Violet? —asintió. —Un momento ...¿Cómo sabes todo eso? —pregunté sorprendido. Mi hermano parecía que sabía siempre todo.

—Me sé las viejas batallitas del abuelo Abraxas de memoria. Nos las contaba cuando éramos unos críos. —dijo Taurus apoyando las palmas de sus manos en su nuca.

—Pues yo no me acuerdo. —dije

—Nunca te interesaron, preferías ir a jugar al jardín con los elfos. A mi en cambio, me fascinaban. Y por suerte, a diferencia de ti, tengo muy buena memoria. —razonó con una sonrisa socarrona.

—Ya sabemos que eres mejor que yo en todo, no hace falta que me lo recuerdes ... —dije medio en broma medio en serio. —Ya que lo sabes todo ...—dije con sarcasmo. —En el periódico dice que fue condenado a Azkaban por matar a 12 muggles, a su amigo Peter Pettigrew y traicionar a los Potter desvelando la ubicación de la familia Potter a Voldemort..., ¿no te parece extraño que si era amigo de hijos de muggle y traidores a la sangre, se pasara al lado de Voldemort?—

—La gente piensa que hay un sentimiento que hace mover el mundo, Draco. El amor, y por tanto, también el odio. Estoy de acuerdo con los que piensan así. La de tonterías y locuras que hace la gente por amor y por odio. Sin embargo ..., se olvidan de un sentimiento. Un sentimiento que puede cambiar la personalidad de alguien por completo. —continuó mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados. —El miedo. No me extrañaría que por el miedo a Voldemort, nuestro primito Sirius perdiera la cabeza. —finalizó.

—Es posible... —dije no muy convencido.

—Tú tranquilo, a ti nunca te pasará eso. Me tienes a mi. —dijo Taurus sonriéndome.


	121. VIOLET 20

**Todos los personajes y la historia pertenecen a JK Rowling**

 **POV VIOLET POTTER 20**

Vaya mes de agosto que tuvimos Harry y yo. Dos días después de nuestro cumpleaños, vino tía Marge (aunque realmente no es nuestra tía ya que no comparte nuestra sangre, es hermana de tío Vernon) a pasar un mes en casa. Ella es casi peor que los tíos. Sobretodo con comentarios ofensivos contra papá y mamá. No nos dejaba estudiar ni un segundo. Un día, después de aguantarla durante más de dos semanas, Harry explotó y la infló como a un globo.

Nos escapamos de casa y fuimos perseguidos por un perro enorme y que parecía famélico. Por suerte, un autobús noctámbulo pasó en ese mismo momento y nos llevó a bordo. Previo pago de 1 galeón por persona, nos llevó al callejón Diagón en Londres. Nos alojamos en el Caldero Chorreante. Una vez que estuvimos relajados, comidos, duchados y descansados, comenzamos a estudiar en serio

No pudimos estudiar mucho tiempo sin interrupciones, porque el Ministro de Magia, Cornelius Fudge, nos hizo una visita en la posada. Harry estaba aterrorizado, y yo temía por él. Estábamos convencidos que había venido para avisarnos que expulsaba a mi hermano de Hogwarts. Para nuestra sorpresa y alegría no era esa la razón. Nos aconsejó, más bien nos ordenó, que permaneciéramos en el Caldero Chorreante ocultos sin llamar la atención hasta el 1 de Septiembre. Y que sólo saliéramos lo imprescindible por el Callejón Diagón para comprar nuestro material escolar. También nos prohibió usar nuestras lechuzas, nos dijo que era peligroso, aunque no nos aclaró que peligro corríamos.

Así que pasamos dos semanas muy aburridas sin apenas salir del Caldero Chorreante y estudiando como locos. El 31 de Agosto nuestra monotonía se interrumpió, vimos a Hermione y a Ron preguntando a la recepcionista por nosotros.

—¡Harry! ¡Violet!—nos saludó con la mano Hermione.

A diferencia de mí, su cuerpo se había desarrollado bastante durante el verano. Ya no estaba plana como una tabla cómo y me sacaba por lo menos 10 centímetros cuando antes éramos de la misma altura. Nos acercamos a ellos y nos dimos un abrazo grupal.

—¿Cómo os enterasteis de que nos alojamos en el Caldero Chorreante?—pregunté

—Mi padre —contestó Ron escuetamente.

Seguro que el señor Weasley, que trabajaba en el Ministerio de Magia, había oído toda la historia de lo que le había ocurrido a tía Marge.

—¿Es verdad que inflaste a tu tía, Harry? —preguntó Hermione muy seria.

—Fue sin querer —respondió Harry, mientras Ron se partía de risa—. Perdí el control.—

—No tiene ninguna gracia, Ron —dijo Hermione con severidad—. Verdaderamente, me sorprende que no te hayan expulsado.—

—A mí también —admitió Harry—. No sólo expulsado: lo que más temía era ser arrestado. —

—¿No sabrá tu padre por qué ha perdonado Fudge el castigo a Harry?—pregunté

—Probablemente, porque es el famoso Harry Potter. ¿No puede ser ése el motivo? —dijo Ron encogiéndose de hombros, sin dejar de reírse—. No me gustaría enterarme de lo que me haría a mí el Ministerio si se me ocurriera inflar a mi tía. Pero primero me tendrían que desenterrar, porque mi madre me habría matado. De cualquier manera, vosotros mismos le podéis preguntar a mi padre esta tarde. ¡Esta noche nos alojamos también en el Caldero Chorreante! Mañana podréis venir con nosotros a King's Cross. ¡Ah, y Hermione también se aloja allí!—

Hermione asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo.

—Llevo unos días hospedada en un hotel muggle cerca de aquí, pero cuando me enteré que estabais aquí les pedí que me dejaran algo de dinero para alojarme el último día aquí.—dijo Hermione.

—¡Estupendo! —dijo Harry, muy contento—. ¿Habéis comprado ya todos los libros y el material para el próximo curso?

—Mira esto —dijo Ron, sacando de una mochila una caja delgada y alargada, y abriéndola—: una varita mágica nueva. Treinta y cinco centímetros, madera de sauce, con un pelo de cola de unicornio. Y tengo todos los libros. —Señaló una mochila grande que había debajo de su silla

—¿Y qué es todo eso, Hermione? —pregunté, señalando no una sino tres mochilas repletas que había a su lado, en una silla.

—Bueno, me he matriculado en más asignaturas que tú, ¿no te acuerdas? —dijo Hermione—. Son mis libros de Aritmancia, Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, Adivinación, Runas Antiguas, Estudios Muggles...

—¿Para qué quieres hacer Estudios Muggles? —preguntó Ron volviéndose y poniendo los ojos en blanco—. ¡Tú eres de sangre muggle! ¡Tus padres son muggles! ¡Ya lo sabes todo sobre los muggles!—

—Cómo ya le dije a Draco antes que nos atacara el basilisco, será fascinante estudiarlos desde el punto de vista de los magos —repuso Hermione con seriedad.

—Hablando de Draco, ¿sabéis algo de él? —pregunté algo intranquila.

—No, como dijo que no quería que le escribiéramos por si su padre se enteraba de nosotros... —se excusó Ron.

—De Draco no sé nada, pero en cambio me topé con Taurus hace un par de días mientras compraba libros. —dijo Hermione.

—¿Sigue siendo el mismo chulito de siempre? —preguntó Ron.

—¡Te salvó la vida! —le defendí.

—Ya, pero eso no lo convierte en un santurrón. —continuó Ron.

—Mmmm, le noté cambiado. —dijo y la noté cómo se enrojecía y viendo que yo la estaba observando, se giró avergonzada.

¿Qué estaba pasando aquí? ¿Y por qué me ha empezado a doler el pecho?

—Cambiando de tema, ¿tienes pensado comer o dormir este curso en algún momento, Hermione? —preguntó Harry señalando sus maletas mientras Ron se reía.

—Todavía me quedan diez galeones —dijo, recuperando sus mejillas su tono habitual.—. En septiembre es mi cumpleaños, y mis padres me han dado dinero para comprarme el regalo de cumpleaños por adelantado.

—¿Por qué no te compras un libro? —dijo Ron poniendo voz cándida.

—No, creo que no —respondió Hermione sin enfadarse—. Lo que más me apetece es una lechuza. Harry tiene a Hedwig, Violet tiene a Scorp y tú tienes a Errol...—

—No, no es mío. _Errol_ es de la familia. Lo único que poseo es a _Scabbers_. —Se sacó la rata del bolsillo—. Quiero que le hagan un chequeo —añadió, poniendo a _Scabbers_ cerca de nuestros rostros—. Me parece que Egipto no le ha sentado bien.—

—En el callejón Diagón hay una tienda de animales mágicos —dijo Hermione mirando el plano del callejón Diagón—. Puedes mirar a ver si tienen algo para _Scabbers_. Y yo me puedo comprar una lechuza.—

Así que nos encaminamos los cuatro hacia la tienda de animales.


	122. HARRY 15

**Todos los personajes y la historia pertenecen a JK Rowling**

 **POV HARRY POTTER 15**

Al final Hermione no se compró una lechuza. Se compró un enorme y feo gato de color canela y le puso el nombre de Crookshanks. Volvimos al Caldero Chorreante, durante todo el trayecto, Ron y Hermione se la pasaron discutiendo sobre Crookshanks. Para Hermione era la criatura más hermosa de la faz de la tierra. Para Ron era un gato horrible, peligroso y asesino de mascotas. Ya dentro, nos esperaba Arthur Weasley con una sonrisa.

—¡Harry, Violet! —dijo el señor Weasley. —¿Cómo estáis?—

—Bien, gracias —respondimos a la vez, mi hermana y yo.

El señor Weasley dejó el periódico, y vi la fotografía de Sirius Black mirándome. En el periódico decía que había matado a 13 personas con un sólo hechizo y que había sido la primera persona en escapar de Azkaban. En las noticias muggle, también salía como un hombre en busca y captura, pero en vez de varita, decían que portaba un revólver.

—¿Todavía no lo han cogido? —preguntó mi hermana.

—No —dijo el señor Weasley con el semblante preocupado—. En el Ministerio nos han puesto a todos a trabajar en su busca, pero hasta ahora no se ha conseguido nada.—

—¿Tendríamos una recompensa si lo atrapáramos? —preguntó Ron—. Estaría bien conseguir algo más de dinero...—

—No seas absurdo, Ron —dijo el señor Weasley, que, visto más de cerca, parecía muy tenso—. Un brujo de trece años no va a atrapar a Black. Lo cogerán los guardianes de Azkaban. Ya lo verás.—

En ese momento entró en el bar la señora Weasley cargada con compras y seguida por los gemelos Fred y George, que iban a empezar quinto curso en Hogwarts, Percy, que iba a empezar séptimo cómo Premio Anual, y Ginny, que iba a empezar segundo.

—Hola, Harry, Violet. Supongo que habéis oído ya todas nuestras emocionantes noticias. —dijo la señora Weasley señalando la insignia de plata recién estrenada que brillaba en el pecho de Percy—. El segundo Premio Anual de la familia —dijo rebosante de orgullo.

—Y último —dijo Fred en un susurro.

—De eso no me cabe ninguna duda —dijo la señora Weasley, frunciendo de repente el entrecejo—. Ya me he dado cuenta de que no os han hecho prefectos.—

—¿Para qué queremos ser prefectos? —dijo George, a quien la sola idea parecía repugnarle—. Le quitaría a la vida su lado divertido.—Ginny se rió.

—¿Quieres hacer el favor de darle a tu hermana mejor ejemplo? —dijo cortante la señora Weasley.

—Ginny tiene otros hermanos para que le den buen ejemplo —respondió Percy con altivez—. Voy a cambiarme para la cena...—Se fue y George dio un suspiro.

—Intentamos encerrarlo en una pirámide —me dijo—, pero mi madre nos descubrió.—

Llegó la noche y no podía dormirme. Fui a darme un paseo nocturno por la posada a ver si así conseguía entrarme el sueño. Oí dos voces airadas que procedían del comedor. Tardé un segundo en reconocer que eran las de los padres de Ron. Me quedé dudando si debía seguir escuchando, porque no quería que ellos se dieran cuenta de que los había oído discutiendo, pero había oído como decían mi nombre así que me mantuve oculto en las sombras.

—No tiene ningún sentido ocultárselo —decía el señor Weasley—. Harry tiene derecho a saberlo. He intentado decírselo a Fudge, pero se empeña en tratar a Harry como a un niño. Tiene trece años y...—

—¡Arthur, la verdad le aterrorizaría! —dijo la señora Weasley en voz muy alta—. ¿Quieres de verdad enviar a Harry al colegio con esa espada de Damocles? ¡Por Dios, está muy tranquilo sin saber nada!—

—No quiero asustarlo, ¡quiero prevenirlo! —contestó el señor Weasley—.¡Cada vez que pienso lo que podía haberle sucedido la otra noche, cuando se escapó de casa con su hermana...! Si el autobús noctámbulo no los hubieran recogido, me juego lo que sea a que el Ministerio lo hubiera encontrado muerto.—

—Pero no está muerto, está bien, así que ¿de qué sirve...?—dijo la señora Weasley.

—Molly: dicen que Sirius Black está loco, y quizá lo esté, pero fue lo bastante inteligente para escapar de Azkaban, y se supone que eso es imposible. Ha pasado un mes y no le han visto el pelo. Y me da igual todo lo que declara Fudge a _El Profeta_ : no estamos más cerca de pillarlo que de inventar varitas mágicas que hagan los hechizos solas. Lo único que sabemos con seguridad es que Black va detrás...—continuó el señor Weasley.

—Pero Harry estará a salvo en Hogwarts.—replicó la señora Weasley.

—Pensábamos que Azkaban era una prisión completamente segura. Si Black es capaz de escapar de Azkaban, será capaz de entrar en Hogwarts.—dijo el señor Weasley

—Pero nadie está realmente seguro de que Black vaya en pos de Harry...—trató de converle Molly.

—Molly, ¿cuántas veces te tengo que decir que... que no lo han dicho en la prensa porque Fudge quería mantenerlo en secreto? Pero Fudge fue a Azkaban la noche que Black se escapó. Los guardias le dijeron a Fudge que hacía tiempo que Black hablaba en sueños. Siempre decía las mismas palabras: «Está en Hogwarts, está en Hogwarts.» Black está loco, Molly, y quiere matar a Harry. Si me preguntas por qué, creo que Black piensa que con su muerte Quien Tú Sabes volvería al poder. Black lo perdió todo la noche en que Harry detuvo a Quien Tú Sabes. Y se ha pasado diez años solo en Azkaban, rumiando todo eso...—explicó el señor Weasley

El corazón me latía a mil por hora.

—Bien, Arthur. Debes hacer lo que te parezca mejor. Pero te olvidas de Albus Dumbledore. Creo que nada le podría hacer daño en Hogwarts mientras él sea el director. Supongo que estará al corriente de todo esto.—continuó Molly Weasley.

—Por supuesto que sí. Tuvimos que pedirle permiso para que los guardias de Azkaban se apostaran en los accesos al colegio. No le hizo mucha gracia, pero accedió.—dijo Arthur Weasley

—¿No le hizo gracia? ¿Por qué no, si están ahí para atrapar a Black?—preguntó la señora Weasley.

—Dumbledore no les tiene mucha simpatía a los guardias de Azkaban —respondió el señor Weasley con disgusto—. Tampoco yo se la tengo, si nos ponemos así... Pero cuando se trata con alguien como Black, hay que unir fuerzas con los que uno preferiría evitar.—

—Si salvan a Harry...—dijo Molly.

—En ese caso, no volveré a decir nada contra ellos —dijo el señor Weasley con cansancio—. Es tarde, Molly. Será mejor que subamos...—

OÍ mover las sillas. Tan sigilosamente como pude, me volví a mi cuarto sin hacer el menor ruido.

Así que Sirius Black iba tras de mí. Eso lo explicaba todo. Fudge había sido indulgente conmigo porque estaba muy contento de haberme encontrado con vida. Me había hecho prometer que no saldría del callejón Diagon, donde había un montón de magos para vigilarle.

Sirius Black había matado a trece personas con un hechizo; los padres de Ron, obviamente, pensaban que me aterrorizaría al enterarme de la verdad. Pero yo estaba completamente de acuerdo con la señora Weasley en que el lugar más seguro de la Tierra era aquel en que estuviera Albus Dumbledore. ¿No decía siempre la gente que Dumbledore era la única persona que había inspirado miedo a lord Voldemort? ¿No le daría a Black, siendo la mano derecha de Voldemort, tanto miedo como a éste?

Y además estaban los guardias de Azkaban, de los que hablaba todo el mundo. La mayoría de las personas les tenían un miedo irracional, y si estaban apostados alrededor del colegio, las posibilidades de que Black pudiera entrar parecían muy escasas. No, en realidad, lo que más me preocupaba era que ya no tenía ninguna posibilidad de que me permitieran a mí o a Violet visitar Hogsmeade. Nadie querría dejarle a mi o a Violet abandonar la seguridad del castillo hasta que hubieran atrapado a Black.

—No me van a matar —dije en voz alta.

—¿Eh?—dijo Violet, despertándose con voz soñolienta.

—Violet, tengo que contarte una cosa. —dije.


	123. DRACO 27

**Todos los personajes y la historia pertenecen a JK Rowling**

 **POV DRACO MALFOY 27**

Al fin era 1 de Septiembre. El no poder a mis amigos convertían las vacaciones en una tortura. Taurus y yo fuimos a buscar un compartimento libre del Expreso de Hogwarts. En uno estaban Pansy, Aries y Aquarius. Nos hicieron señas para que nos sentáramos con ellos, a mi no me hacía gracia, pero acepté a regañadientes. No quería ser descortés con los amigos de Taurus.

Después de unos minutos de total aburrimiento viendo a Pansy pegada a Taurus como una garrapata y contándole todos los viajes que había hecho, noté como Taurus me zarandeaba el brazo. Le miré molesto. Él acercó la boca a mi oído.

—Ve a buscar a tus amigos. No quiero verte poner cara de acelga todo el trayecto. —me susurró Taurus al oído sin que lo escucharan los demás. Le sonreí y me marché en búsqueda de Ron, Harry, Violet y ... Hermione.

—¿A dónde va tu hermano, Tau? —oí la voz de Parkinson.

—Le ha entrado un apretón. Algo en mal estado que ha comido. No creo que vuelva en poco tiempo. —esta vez era la voz de Taurus.

Podía imaginarme como se estaba riendo por dentro por su ocurrencia.

—Buff, ¡qué asco! —volvió a sonar la voz de Pansy.

¡Esta te la guardo, Taurus! ¡Con lo listo que es, ya podría haberse inventado otra excusa! Ignorando mis deseos de ahorcarle fui de vagón en vagón, buscando a mis amigos. Cinco minutos más tarde encontré a los cuatro, sentados con alguien que parecía un vagabundo. Abrí la puerta y los cuatro se levantaron. Hermione y Violet fueron las primeras en darme un afectuoso abrazo.

—¡Draco! ¡Te he echado tanto de menos! —dijo con alegría Violet.

—¡Podrías haberme escrito una carta como a Violet!—se quejó Hermione aunque continuando rodeándome con sus brazos.

—Yo también me alegro de veros, pero me vais a asfixiar. —dije medio en serio medio en broma.

Se separaron de mí algo avergonzadas.

—¡Por Merlín, Draco! ¡Has crecido un montón! —dijo Ron dándome la mano.

—¡Es verdad! ¡Estás muy guapo! —dijo sonriéndome Violet. Era mi amiga, pero aún así no pude evitar ruborizarme.

—¿Tú que opinas, Hermione? ¿Crees tú también que Draco está muy guapo? —soltó en tono jocoso Harry, saludándome.

—¿Eh? —me miró de arriba abajo Hermione, sonrojándonos los dos. —Sí. —dijo en un susurro. —Quiero decir.. . ¡que los tres estáis muy guapos! —dijo casi gritando. Me alegró oírla, pero sentí una pequeña punzada de dolor al haber incluido a Ron y a Harry.

—¿Tú crees? ¡Yo me noto igual! —dijo Ron mirándose.

—¡Eso ahora no es importante! —se defendió Hermione. —Lo importante es aprovechar todo el tiempo que podamos para los exámenes de este mes. ¡Nos jugamos mucho!—

—Cambiando de tema, ¿alguien sabe quién es ese?— pregunté señalando al vagabundo del rincón que estaba durmiendo.

—Es el profesor R. J. Lupin —susurró Hermione de inmediato.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?—pregunté

—Lo pone en su maleta —respondió Hermione señalando el portaequipajes que había encima del hombre dormido.

—Me pregunto qué enseñará —dijo Ron frunciendo el entrecejo y mirando el pálido perfil del profesor Lupin.

—Está claro —susurró Hermione—. Sólo hay una vacante, ¿no es así? Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.—

—Bueno, espero que no sea como los anteriores —dijo Ron no muy convencido—. No parece capaz de sobrevivir a un maleficio hecho como Dios manda. Pero bueno, ahora que está Draco, ¿qué nos ibas a contar? —preguntó a Harry.

—Os tengo que hablar de una cosa que le conté a Violet anoche. Los padres de Ron piensan que Sirius Black va tras de mí. En Azkaban le oyeron murmurar _Está en Hogwarts._ Y el señor Weasley cree que Black piensa que con mi muerte Voldemort volvería al poder. —dijo Harry fingiendo normalidad. —Hermione y Ron le palmearon los hombros tratando de consolarlo

¡Sirius Black! Con la emoción de ver a mis amigos se me había olvidado por completo que quería hablar con ellos de ese tema.

—Yo también quería hablar con vosotros de Sirius Black. —los cuatro se quedaron muy callados esperando a que continuara. —Taurus me dijo que Sirius Black es primo hermano de mi madre y por tanto es mi primo segundo.—

—¿En serio? —dijeron los cuatro a la vez.

—Y la historia no acaba ahí. Mi abuelo le contó a Taurus que a Sirius lo escogieron para Gryffindor, que no creía en la pureza de la sangre y era amigo de hijos de muggles y de gente sin prejuicios. Mi tía abuela Walburga Black lo borró del árbol genealógico a los dieciséis años cuando se fue de casa a vivir con James Potter, vuestro padre. —dije mirándolos apenado.

—¿Sirius Black se fue a vivir con papá? —dijo sin poder creérselo Violet. Harry estaba muy concentrado en mis palabras y no quería interrumpirme.

—Sí. Por lo visto eran muy amigos en Hogwarts. Lo que cree el padre de Ron tiene sentido ya que condenaron a Sirius, aparte por matar a 12 muggles y a un amigo suyo, por traicionar a tus padres desvelando su posición a Voldemort—concluí

—Pero ..., pero ... ,¡eso no tiene sentido!. —reflexionó Harry con la voz temblorosa. —¿Por qué iba Sirius a traicionar a mis padres si era su amigo?—

—Una pregunta parecida a esa le hice a Taurus. Él piensa que por el miedo a Voldemort se cambió de bando, entrando en la locura en el proceso.—dije. Violet y Harry se sentaron abatidos.

—Vosotros tranquilos, ahora estáis en Hogwarts, nos tenéis a nosotros tres . —dijo Hermione señalándome a mi, a Ron y a sí misma.— y a Dumbledore. Y a una mala, siempre podremos contar con Taurus ante una emergencia como el año pasado.—

—Yo no estaría tan seguro acerca de Taurus, Hermione. —explicó Ron. —Es cierto que nos ayudó para rescatar a mi hermana, pero porque debía una a Violet. Ahora es ella la que le debe una a él. —

—¡Hablando de Taurus! ¡Aún no le he agradecido por lo de la Cámara! —dijo Violet levantándose de golpe y olvidándose por un instante de lo que había dicho sobre Sirius.—¡Draco acompáñame!—

—Ni pensarlo. ¡No quiero escuchar más historias aburridas de Pansy! —dije negando tajantemente con la cabeza.—Está en el compartimento 357, cinco vagones más adelante. —

—¡Luego nos vemos! —se despidió Violet marchándose del compartimento.

—¿Qué hay en esa cesta? —dije señalando una cesta en la que sobresalía una correa.

—¡Es mi cesta, ahí llevo al ser vivo más mono que puedas imaginar.! ¡Mi gato Crookshanks! —dijo sonriéndome Hermione y con una alegría inmensa.

—¡No dejes suelta esa cosa! —exclamó Ron.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Un gato enorme y feo como él sólo saltó con ligereza de la cesta, se desperezó, bostezó y se subió de un brinco a las rodillas de Ron; el bulto del bolsillo de Ron estaba temblando. Ron cogió con delicadeza a su rata y se quitó al gato de encima, dándole un empujón irritado.

—¡Apártate de aquí!—gritó Ron

—¡No, Ron! —exclamó Hermione con enfado.

¿Esto es mono? ¡Pero si es espantoso! Viendo el enfado que tenía encima Hermione, preferí guardarme esa opinión para mi mismo.


	124. VIOLET 21

**Todos los personajes y la historia pertenecen a JK Rowling.**

 **POV VIOLET POTTER 21**

Cuando fui al compartimento de Taurus, me percaté que había crecido incluso más que Draco, tenía un aspecto más varonil. También me fijé que Parkinson lo tenía agarrado del brazo acurrucándose en él, Taurus parecía no importarle, estaba impávido con la mirada perdida en la ventana en el compartimento. Hice una mueca de desagrado por la escena, y apreté los puños con rabia.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —me preguntó de malos modos Aries, el gigantón negro que ahora cursaba 6º llamado John McQuaid, responsable de las apuestas sobre duelos de Hogwarts. —¿Por qué no te marchas con tu hermano, el pelirrojo y la sangre sucia?—

La responsable de las apuestas de quidditch, Aquarius, (Emily Fernsby) que yacía al lado de Aries durmiendo, se despertó por las voces de su compañero. Pansy apretó los labios al verme, y Taurus me miraba con intriga.

—He venido a hablar con Taurus. —dije con la mayor calma que pude acumular.

—Pues Taurus está ocupado, así que vete, Potter. —contestó Parkinson haciendo gestos con la mano para que me marchara.

—¿Habla ella por ti? —dije, ignorando a propósito a Parkinson y haciendo que se cabreara aún más.

—No seáis maleducados, es una compañera de Slytherin, ¿qué querías Violet? —dijo apoyando su cabeza en su mano libre, mientras me observaba con interés.

—A solas ...—contesté bruscamente.

—Si piensas que una traidora como tú puede pasar tiempo a solas con mi Tau, lo llevas ...—empezó Parkinson, pero fue interrumpido por Taurus.

—No seas mala, Parkinson. De todas formas quería estirar las piernas, así que os dejo por un momento. —replicó Taurus levantándose de su asiento y apartándose de la garrapata de Parkinson.

—Pero... —se lamentó Parkinson. No hubo respuesta ya que Taurus cerró la puerta tras salir él.

—¿Nadie te ha dicho que tus amigos son unos cretinos? —dije aún algo enfadada por como me habían tratado. Taurus apoyó su espalda en la pared del pasillo del vagón cruzándose de brazos y me miró intensamente.

—Yo soy el rey de los cretinos, es lógico que mis súbditos sean también unos cretinos. —no pude evitar mostrar una sonrisa ante su respuesta y le golpeé cariñosamente el hombro. —¿Para eso querías hablarme a solas, para insultar a Aries, Aquarius y Parkinson? —preguntó Taurus sonriéndome y dándome una palmadita en la cabeza.

Me ruboricé por su tacto, pero también me deprimí al considerar que puede que me vea como una cría. Yo aún no me había desarrollado y él parecía casi un hombre. Bloqueé esos pensamientos mentalmente.

—No, la verdad es que no. Quería agradecerte lo que hiciste por nosotros en la Cámara. —dije mirando al suelo, no queriendo que me viera mi rojez.

—Primero la mini comadreja, luego la sangre sucia y ahora tú. Resulta incómodo que te agradezcan algo cuando no tienes ni el más vago recuerdo de lo sucedido. —dijo Taurus mirando al techo.

—¿Entonces no te acuerdas que ahora era yo la que te debía una por salvarme del derrumbe?—pregunté mirándole directamente

—No, pero ahora sí. Así que me cobraré esa deuda, Violet. —dijo volviendo a darme una palmadita en la cabeza. Volví a mirar al suelo avergonzada por el contacto. —¡Qué pequeñaja eres! ¡Tienes que comer más, Violet! Jaja —

—¡No te burles de mí! —dije haciendo pucheros y apartando su mano bruscamente. Después me quedé pensativa unos momentos. —Ya no me llamas traidora ...—pensé en voz alta.—¿Por qué?—

—¿Echas de menos tu mote? —preguntó de forma jocosa.

—¡No es eso! —alcé la voz. —Es sólo que me gustaría saber que ha cambiado ...

—Es sólo que ya no me parecía correcto llamarte así. Mientras no traiciones a mi hermano ... —dijo seriamente.

—¡Eso nunca lo haría! —repliqué indignada porque pudiera pensar eso. —¡Draco y yo somos los mejores amigos!—

—Sí, sí, best friends forever. —dijo suspirando—Te tomo la palabra. Pues si ya hemos acabado me vuelvo a mi compartimento. —continuó, abriendo la puerta del compartimento.

De repente el tren paró de golpe. La inercia hizo que con el frenazo golpeara a Taurus en la espalda. Éste aguantó sujetándose a la puerta del compartimento.

—¿Eh? —dije extrañada. Era la primera vez que veía al tren pararse antes de llegar a Hogwarts.

—¿Qué sucede, Tau? —preguntó Parkinson fingiendo preocupación para agarrarse a Taurus. Traté con toda mi fuerza de voluntad no estamparle mi puño en esa cara de cerda.

—No tengo ni idea... —respondió Taurus mirando a todos lados del vagón. —Esto no es normal. —

Luego se apagaron todas las luces del tren.

—¿Habremos tenido una avería?—oí la voz en la oscuridad de Aquarius.

—¡LUMOS MAXIMA!—conjuró Taurus en voz alta. La fuerte luz hizo que me protegiera los ojos, por unos instantes, con la mano. —Voy a ir a averiguarlo, vosotros quedaos aquí. —nos ordenó.

—No me dejes sola, Tau. —suplicó Parkinson. Por una vez, estaba de acuerdo de ella. No sé si era por los nervios, pero estaba tiritando de frío .

—¡He dicho ...! —Taurus se detuvo al darse cuenta que echaba vaho por la boca por el frío. —Tengo un mal presentimiento ... ¡Vosotros tres, quedaos aquí y cerrad la puerta! ¡Tú, Violet, me vas a indicar dónde está mi hermano, ahora! —dijo tirándome de la túnica.

No hubo protestas por parte de nadie. Yo, gracias a la luz que proporcionaba la varita de Taurus, lideraba hacia el compartimento donde estaban mis amigos. De vez en cuando nos topábamos con algún alumno curioso que había salido de su compartimento, recibían un empujón brusco por parte del heredero de la familia Malfoy.

De pie, en frente del compartimento de Draco y los demás, había una figura cubierta con capa y que llegaba hasta el techo. Tenía la cara completamente oculta por una capucha. Lo que vi después me hizo contraer el estómago. De la capa surgía una mano gris, viscosa y con pústulas. Como algo que estuviera muerto y se hubiera corrompido bajo el agua...

—No me jodas, un dementor ...—oí el susurro de Taurus detrás de mí. —¿Ahí está Draco? —me preguntó.

No pude articular palabra ya que estaba petrificada por el miedo. Simplemente asentí lentamente abrazándome a mi misma.

—¡Quédate aquí! —me ordenó Taurus avanzado rápidamente con varita en mano en dirección al dementor.

Caí al suelo, mis rodillas temblorosas no podían sostenerme.

—¡DEMENTOR DE MIERDA! ¿QUÉ COJONES HACES FUERA DE AZKABAN? —gritó Taurus a la criatura.

Ésta se giró revelándome su rostro. Fue lo último que vi antes de caer desmayada por el shock que me produjo ver la cara de la misma muerte


	125. HERMIONE 28

**Todos los personajes y la historia pertenecen a JK Rowling**

 **POV HERMIONE GRANGER 28**

Un frío anormal se extendió por todo el compartimento después de que el tren misteriosamente parara de golpe y se apagaran las luces.

—¿Quién ha apagado las luces? —preguntó Ron a nadie en particular.

—¿Y por qué nos hemos detenido? —fue esta vez la voz de Harry quien dijo esas palabras.

—A mi lo que más me preocupa es el por qué hace tanto frío. —oí la voz de Draco.

—¡Silencio! —dijo de repente una voz ronca.

Di un saltito por el susto por la voz desconocida

—¡Lumos!—murmuré alumbrando el compartimento, y viendo que se trataba del profesor Lupin, me relajé.

—No os mováis —dijo el profesor con la misma voz ronca, y se puso de pie, despacio. La puerta se abrió lentamente antes de que Lupin pudiera alcanzarla.

Ante la horrorosa visión, me abracé a la persona que tuve más cerca, que resultó ser Draco, para aliviarme del miedo que sentía en ese momento. Oculté mi cara en el pecho del rubio, no queriendo ver al monstruo cubierto con una capa que estaba enfrente. No se cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que escuché un grito por una voz muy familiar.

—¡DEMENTOR DE MIERDA! ¿QUÉ COJONES HACES FUERA DE AZKABAN? —oí la voz cabreada de Taurus.

El grito me sacó del trance y me separé de Draco, en el suelo yacía Harry con la mirada pérdida, muy pálido y convulsionando. El dementor ya no nos observaba, tenía su atención en el pasillo que era dónde provenía el grito de Taurus.

—¡Expecto Patronum!—dijo el Profesor Lupin, con voz firme.

Una niebla espesa con forma de perro o lobo salía de la varita del profesor en dirección al dementor. La criatura reaccionó al hechizo alejándose velozmente del tren y las luces volvieron al tren. Rápidamente me arrodillé y asustada traté de despertar a Harry llamándole, como no contestaba, le empecé a dar palmadas en la cara.

—¡Draco! —apareció por la puerta Taurus con cara de preocupación. —¿Estás bien, Draco? —preguntó repasando concienzudamente su rostro, examinándole con sus manos.

—Sí, sí ... —contestó Draco, con algo de dificultad ya que aún no asimilaba lo que acababa de ocurrir.

—¡Menos mal! —suspiró aliviado Taurus. —¡Por Merlín, Violet! ¡Está inconsciente! ¡Draco ayúdame a reanimarla! —

—Pero y Harry ... —dijo dubitativo Draco.

—¡Ya están la sangresucia, la comadreja y el tipo raro ese para ayudarlo! ¡Vamos, deprisa! —ordenó Taurus a Draco. El rubio echó una última mirada a mi y a Harry antes de escabullirse por el pasillo.

¡Otra vez con lo de sangre sucia! Por un momento creí que ya no me volvería llamar así ... Pero ahora no me puedo preocupar por eso, lo importante es Harry.

—¡Harry! ¡Harry! ¿Estás bien? —dije golpeándolo más fuerte

—¿Qué?—dijo un atontado Harry que abrió los ojos.

Ron y yo lo ayudamos a levantarse y a sentarse en el asiento.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó Ron, asustado.

—Sí —dijo Harry, mirando rápidamente hacia la puerta. —. ¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Dónde está ese... ese ser? ¿Quién gritaba?—

—No gritaba nadie —respondió Ron, aún más asustado.

—Pero he oído gritos...—dijo Harry examinando el compartimento.

Todos nos sobresaltamos al oír un chasquido. Era el profesor Lupin que partía en trozos una tableta de chocolate.

—Toma —le dijo a Harry, entregándole un trozo especialmente grande—. Cómetelo. Te ayudará.—Harry cogió el chocolate, pero no se lo comió.

—¿Qué era ese ser? —le preguntó Harry a Lupin.

Antes de que pudiera responder Lupin, Taurus, Draco y una pálida Violet aparecieron por la puerta del compartimento.

—Un dementor —respondió Taurus mirando intensamente al profesor Lupin—. Era uno de los dementores de Azkaban.—

El profesor Lupin asintió repartiendo a todos nosotros un trozo de chocolate. El único que no lo aceptó fue Taurus, que observaba a Lupin con una mirada gélida

—Coméoslo —dijo Lupin—. Os vendrá bien. Tú también.—le insistió a Taurus. Taurus con un movimiento brusco con la mano tiró el chocolate al suelo —Disculpadme, tengo que hablar con el maquinista...—

Cuando estaba pasando por delante de Taurus, éste lo cogió con fuerza por la manga de la túnica del profesor.

—Tú no te marchas hasta que respondas a mis preguntas ... —dijo Taurus con tono amenazante.

—¡Hermano déjalo! ¡Se trata del profesor Lupin! —le dijo Draco cogiéndole por el hombro.

—Por mí, como si se trata del mismísimo Merlín. De aquí no se marcha hasta que yo lo diga. —respondió Taurus manteniendo su mirada con el profesor.

—Así que tú eres el famoso Taurus Malfoy ...—dijo mostrando una media sonrisa Lupin.

—No sé de que me conoces, pero aquí la única celebridad es Harry Potter. Promesa de quidditch, niño que derrotó a Voldemort siendo un bebé y asesino de basiliscos, entre otras proezas en su haber. —dijo sarcásticamente Taurus, devolviéndole la media sonrisa a Lupin y mirándolo aún con más fiereza.

—Los rumores sobre ti se quedan cortos ... —Taurus arqueó una ceja confundido por las palabras del profesor. —... Tienes muy mal genio, Taurus. ¿Siempre estás así de cabreado? —bromeó Lupin.

No despiertes a la fiera, pensé asustada.

—¿Qué era esa cosa que lanzaste al dementor? —preguntó Taurus obviando la provocación de Lupin.

—El encantamiento patronus. Para espantar dementores. —contestó con indiferencia Lupin. —Ahora si me perdonas, tengo que hablar urgentemente con el maquinista... —dijo separándose con brusquedad de Taurus y marchándose por el pasillo.

Taurus nos dedicó una mirada fugaz y decidió seguirle por el pasillo. Los cinco amigos nos quedamos en el compartimento sin seguir a Taurus o a Lupin.

—¿Seguro que estás bien, Harry? —pregunté con preocupación, mirando a Harry.

—No entiendo... ¿Qué ha sucedido? —preguntó Harry, secándose el sudor de la cara.

—Bueno, ese ser... el dementor... se quedó ahí mirándonos, es decir, creo que nos miraba, porque no pude verle la cara y tú, tú...—dijo Ron todavía asustado.—Creí que te estaba dando un ataque o algo así . Te quedaste como rígido, te caíste del asiento y empezaste a agitarte...

—Y entonces el profesor Lupin pasó por encima de ti, se dirigió al dementor y sacó su varita —expliqué—. Lupin murmuró el encantamiento patronus como él ha dicho, y de la varita salió una cosa plateada hacia el dementor. Y éste dio media vuelta y se fue...—

—Ha sido horrible —dijo Ron, en voz más alta de lo normal—. ¿Notasteis el frío cuando entró?—

—Yo me desmayé al verlo. —dijo, avergonzada Violet y siendo reconfortada por Draco abrazándola.

—Espero que Taurus no haga ninguna estupidez. Parecía enfadado ... —murmuró Draco.

—¡Tu hermano siempre está enfadado! —expuso Ron.

—Pero esta vez parecía aún más enfadado de lo que habitualmente está. —sentenció Draco mirando a la puerta.


	126. TAURUS 32

**Todos los personajes y la historia pertenecen a JK Rowling**

 **POV TAURUS MALFOY 32**

Seguí al hombre con pinta de vagabundo con ganas de golpearlo. Había una cosa que no se me quitaba de la cabeza. Draco mencionó que era el profesor Lupin. ¿Podría ser cierto? No creía en las coincidencias así que debía serlo

—¡Eh! ¡Tú! Aún no he acabado de hablar contigo. —dije tocándole el hombro cuando lo alcancé para que se girara.

—Tengo cosas mejores que hacer que estar hablar contigo, Taurus. Nos veremos en clase. —dijo el profesor sin intención de girarse.

—Antes mi hermano ha mencionado que eras el profesor Lupin. ¿No serás por casualidad ... Remus John Lupin? —pregunté, aunque sabía de antemano la respuesta, su rostro no podría haber sido más elocuente.

—Vamos a la cafetería que está libre. —dijo Lupin con el rostro totalmente serio.

Lupin iba por delante de mí en absoluto silencio hasta que entramos a la cafetería del sexto vagón del tren.

—Sí lo soy. ¿De qué me conoces? —por primera vez le vi nervioso, incluso parecía asustado.

—Antes has dicho que soy famoso, pues resulta que tu también tienes cierta fama en el mundo mágico. ¿Me equivoco? —pregunté mirándole fijamente.

A Lupin le estaba cubriendo un sudor frío por toda la frente. Sonreí con malicia. Me encantaba ver como aquellos que me caían mal se incomodaban ante mi. Y el profesor Lupin me caía muy mal.

—Mi abuelo me contó que tú, el mestizo Remus John Lupin, era íntimo amigo de los ya fallecidos James Potter, Peter Pettigrew y del infame, Sirius Black. Tienes que elegir mejor a tus amistades, Lupin. Yo por eso no tengo amigos. —dije con una sonrisa petulante.

Para mi desconcierto, suspiró aliviado. ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

—Por un momento pensé que sabías que yo soy un ... —se calló de repente.

—¿Qué eres un ...? —pregunté con la ceja arqueada.—Bueno a decir verdad me importa una mierda. Lo importante es que justo cuando escapa tu amigo loco, tú estás aquí dando clases. ¿Casualidad? Lo dudo. Así que dime, ¿qué tramas? —

—El director Dumbledore me ofreció dar clases de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, y acepté. Estoy aquí para dar clases, Taurus. Ni más ni menos. —dijo encogiendo los hombros.

—¿Crees que me chupo el dedo? Quieres vengarte de Sirius por haber traicionado a uno de tus amigos y haber matado al otro. Piensas que mi primo va a por Potter, así que estando cerca de él tarde o temprano darás con él. Por eso no hiciste nada contra el dementor hasta el último momento, esperaste por si Sirius estaba escondido en vuestro compartimento. —dije acusándolo.

—No actué antes porque me quedé dormido. Y es cierto que sólo he venido para dar clases. Mira mis pintas. —dijo Lupin señalándose a sí mismo. —No me vendría mal unos galeones. Tienes un defecto muy grande, Taurus, piensas lo peor de las personas.—

—Piensa mal, y acertarás. —repliqué sin tragarme una palabra. —Supongo que te habrás fijado, pero al tonto de mi hermano le encanta relacionarse con personas que no debería. Y una de esas personas es Harry Potter. Hasta que consigas matar a Sirius, o éste te mate a ti y a Potter, esos dementores van a estar merodeando. Necesito que me enseñes el encantamiento Patronus para repelerlos y proteger a Draco—expliqué.

—No puedo.—dijo el profesor secamente. Apreté la mandíbula por su respuesta.

¿No puedes o no quieres?—dije tratando de matarlo con la mirada

—Ambas. Serías incapaz de aprenderlo y por tanto sería una pérdida de mi tiempo y de tu tiempo.—contestó con indiferencia el profesor.

—Me infravaloras, profesor. Aunque sea joven, soy más capaz que muchos magos adultos.—razoné

—No lo dudo, pero eso no quita que el hecho de que no puedes aprender este hechizo.—sostuvo Lupin.

Inspiré y expiré lentamente, estaba siendo todo un logro que no le hubiera maldecido ya una docena de veces.

—Por desgracia, no puedo forzarte a enseñarme. Ya lo aprenderé por mi cuenta, aunque me lleve mucho más tiempo. Pero ... —dije sombríamente —más te vale que ningún dementor ataque a mi hermano por estar cerca de Potter. Porque como ocurra eso ...—entrecerré los ojos aún más, mi mirada destilaba odio y una amenaza implícita.

Cualquier alumno estaría aterrorizado si me viera así, en cambio, Lupin lo encontraba divertido y eso me hacía hervir la sangre.

—¿Qué pasará entonces, Taurus? —preguntó sonriéndome el profesor.

—Entonces responderás ante mi. —dije apretando los puños deseoso de borrarle su puta sonrisa de la cara. —No ante Dumbledore, ni ante los dementores, ni ante mi primo o mi padre. Responderás ante mí. —

—¿Estás amenazando a tu profesor, Taurus? —dijo algo más serio.

—No es una amenaza, es la consecuencia directa al hipotético caso de que algún dementor le toque un pelo a Draco sin poder yo hacer nada por no querer enseñarme el patronus. —contesté girándome. Dándole la espalda continué con mi discurso. —Antes te he dicho que no tengo amigos ..., pero tampoco tengo enemigos. Rivales sí, pero enemigos no. Soy antipático y con mal carácter, pero eso no me ha canjeado enemigos. ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque nadie quiere ser mi enemigo. Así que protege a mi hermano mientras yo no pueda, o si no, te convertirás en mi enemigo. Si hay alguien a quien compadezca más que a los muggles o a los sangresucias, es a aquel insensato que se atreva a convertirse en enemigo de Taurus Malfoy Black. —


	127. DRACO 28

**Todos los personajes y la historia pertenecen a JK Rowling**

 **POV DRACO MALFOY 28**

Cuando el sombrero seleccionador seleccionó al último alumno a la casa Hufflepuff, el director decidió levantarse de su asiento de la mesa de profesores.

—¡Bienvenidos! —dijo Dumbledore—. ¡Bienvenidos a un nuevo curso en Hogwarts! Tengo algunas cosas que deciros a todos, y como una es muy seria, la explicaré antes de que nuestro excelente banquete os deje aturdidos. —El director se aclaró la garganta y continuó— Como todos sabéis después del registro que ha tenido lugar en el expreso de Hogwarts, tenemos actualmente en nuestro colegio a algunos dementores de Azkaban, que están aquí por asuntos relacionados con el Ministerio de Magia. Están apostados en las entradas a los terrenos del colegio —continuó Dumbledore—, y tengo que dejar muy claro que mientras estén aquí nadie saldrá del colegio sin permiso. A los dementores no se les puede engañar con trucos o disfraces, ni siquiera con capas invisibles —Estaba claro que el director se refería a la capa de Harry—. No está en la naturaleza de un dementor comprender ruegos o excusas. Por lo tanto, os advierto a todos y cada uno de vosotros que no debéis darles ningún motivo para que os hagan daño. Confío en que los prefectos y los nuevos Premios Anuales se aseguren de que ningún alumno intenta burlarse de los dementores.—

Dumbledore hizo otra pausa. Recorrió la sala con una mirada muy seria y nadie movió un dedo ni dijo nada. Taurus que se sentaba a mi izquierda, estaba muy concentrado con los brazos cruzados alternando la mirada entre el director y el profesor Lupin.

—Por hablar de algo más alegre —continuó el director—, este año estoy encantado de dar la bienvenida a nuestro colegio a dos nuevos profesores. En primer lugar, el profesor Lupin, que amablemente ha accedido a enseñar Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.—

Hubo algún aplauso aislado y carente de entusiasmo. Sólo Ron, Hermione y Harry aplaudían. Violet y yo no las teníamos todas con el nuevo profesor. Había algo en él que me daba mala espina.

—Primero el tartamudo de Quirrell, luego el bobo de Lockhart y ahora este pobretón. No sé en que piensa Dumbledore cuando elige a sus profesores. —oí como Parkinson le susurraba a Taurus. Era cierto que la túnica de Lupin dejaba mucho que desear en comparación con la de sus colegas.

—Yo tampoco sé en que piensa ese viejo loco. —respondió Taurus con la mandíbula apretada.

Sólo había una persona que parecía más enfadada que mi hermano en este momento, y ese era mi padrino, Severus Snape. La expresión que tenía en aquel momento cuando miraba Lupin era más que enfado: era odio.

—En cuanto al otro último nombramiento —prosiguió Dumbledore cuando se apagó el tibio aplauso para el profesor Lupin—, siento deciros que el profesor Kettleburn, nuestro profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, se retiró al final del pasado curso para poder aprovechar en la intimidad las extremidades que le quedan. Sin embargo, estoy encantado de anunciar que su lugar lo ocupará nada menos que Rubeus Hagrid, que ha accedido a compaginar estas clases con sus obligaciones de guardabosques.—

De nuevo la mesa de Gryffindor con Harry, Ron y Hermione a la cabeza, aplaudieron como locos. Y de nuevo Violet y yo nos quedamos sentados junto todo Slytherin escépticos. Me caía bien Hagrid, era simpático y agradable. Pero también era un insensato y no se me ocurría peor persona para ocupar el cargo de profesor. Violet, Harry y Ron casi mueren por su culpa.

—Bien, creo que ya he dicho todo lo importante —finalizó Dumbledore—. ¡Que comience el banquete!—

Las fuentes doradas y las copas que tenían delante se llenaron de pronto de comida y bebida.

—¿Qué tienes pensado para tu cumple de pasado mañana, Tau? —preguntó Parkinson mientras acariciaba la nuca a Taurus. —¿Quieres que te vuelva a prestar dinero?—su mano pasó de la nuca al hombro izquierdo de mi hermano

Violet empezó a cortar un trozo de carne con furia, parecía estresada. No me parecía muy rara su actitud, supongo que será que por los exámenes de Septiembre que nos aplazaron el año pasado por lo de la Cámara de los Secretos. Lo que si me parecía rara era la actitud de Taurus. Con lo irascible que es, no me puedo creer que aún no le haya dado una patada a Parkinson por ser tan empalagosa.

—Este año no hay fiesta, Parkinson. —suspiró con tristeza Taurus. —Durante este mes, la gente estará estudiando como loca. No quiero celebrar una fiesta en la que no vaya nadie.—

—Bueno, puedes montar una fiesta más pequeña que sólo estén tus amigos. Y aunque no pueda ir nadie, te juro que yo sí iría. —dijo empezándose a sonrojar Parkinson.

—¡Y eso de que me serviría! ¡Si celebro mi cumpleaños es para que sea vistoso y consolidar mi posición como Rey! —replicó molesto Taurus.

—Sí, tienes razón Tau ... —dijo cabizbaja Parkinson.

En el fondo me daba pena Pansy, era el perrito faldero de mi hermano y éste, (aunque por algún motivo que desconozco no la mandaba a pastar), no sentía ningún aprecio por aquélla. Luego me ponía recordar lo mal que trataba Parkinson a Hermione y se me pasaba la pena.


	128. TAURUS 33

**Todos los personajes y la historia pertenecen a JK Rowling**

 **POV TAURUS MALFOY 33**

Hoy es mi cumpleaños y cumplo 14 años, pero por culpa de los exámenes, que empiezan la semana que viene, no he podido celebrar mi gran fiesta.

Pero como dice el dicho: ''Cuando se cierra una puerta, se abre una ventana''.

El ver a todo Hogwarts preocupado por los exámenes me ha dado una idea de cómo tener otra fuente de ingresos. Las apuestas de quidditch y de duelo me dan una cantidad decente de galeones. Pero quiero más.

Todo el mundo quiere aprobar los finales, pues yo les daré las herramientas para que hasta el más tonto lo consiga. A cambio de un pago, evidentemente, nadie hace nada gratis.

Apuntes, preguntas de años anteriores y acceso a los exámenes de este año. Esas son las cosas que necesito, y sé la persona ideal para conseguirlas. Y esa es Vanesa Winterfall, nueva prefecta de 5º de Slytherin, ojito derecho de los profesores y más empollona que incluso la sangre sucia. Además, tiene cara de no haber roto un plato. Nadie sospechará de ella si la consigo para mi causa.

Sé que se pasa la mayor tiempo en la biblioteca así que decido ir después de clases. Por Merlin, no me puedo creer que vaya a pasar mi cumpleaños en una biblioteca. Quién me ha visto y quién me ve.

Echo una mirada rápida a la biblioteca y está lleno de alumnos nerviosos por las pruebas. No tardo mucho en ubicarla, está apartada en un rincón con una muralla de libros. Me acerco a ella deseoso por no llamar la atención. No quiero que la gente cuchichee por los pasillos que me he pasado mi aniversario hablando con la fea de Winterfall. Antes se me ha olvidado comentar que es fea como ninguna.

—Winterfall. —susurré a su lado. —¿Podemos hablar en privado? —

—¿Eh?—me miró con extrañeza.

¡Por Merlín, que fea es! ¡Es que es hasta desagradable verla! Cejijunta, gafas culo vaso, nariz de cerdo, gordísima, corte de pelo a lo militar y con los dientes amarillos y separados. ¡Lo tiene todo!

—¿Qué haces aquí hablando conmigo en tu cumpleaños?—preguntó Winterfall arqueando su gran ceja.

Eso me pregunto yo. Pero los negocios son los negocios. ¿Y cómo es que la gorda de Winterfall sabe que hoy es mi cumpleaños? Mmmm, soy el rey de Slytherin no debería sorprenderme tanto.

—¿Qué pasa, que no puedo hablar con una colega de Slytherin? —dije, con mi sonrisa falsa que era perfecta para ganarme la confianza de la gente, sobre todo de los adultos.

—Esta es la primera vez que me diriges la palabra. Es más, creo que es la primera vez que estás a menos de 10 metros de mí. —me miró Winterfall con desconfianza.

Pillado.

—¿Y no es mayor razón para que te pique la curiosidad sobre lo que Taurus Malfoy quiera hablar contigo en privado? —dije manteniendo mi sonrisa falsa.

—Sí que me pica la curiosidad, pero prefiero estudiar a descubrir el motivo de tu extraña actitud. —dijo Winterfall. —Así que márchate, me estorbas. —y acto seguido se enfrascó de nuevo en su lectura.

Joder es un hueso duro de roer.

—Vamos, sólo te robaré un minuto de tu tiempo. —dije, pero mis palabras cayeron en saco roto, seguía concentrada en los libros.

A ver piensa, ¿qué podría querer una persona como Winterfall para que me haga caso? Mmmmm ... ¡ya lo tengo!

—Si me acompañas fuera te compro una porción de tarta de melaza.—dije seguro de mi soborno.

—... —apartó los libros y me miró intensamente con esos ojos enormes, parecía un sapo. Merlín se había ensañado con ella. —Dos porciones.—

Puta gorda avariciosa. Pero tenía que sacarla de allí y no se me ocurría otra solución.

—Hecho. —dije sin ofrecerle la mano para cerrar el trato. Me daba mucho asco tocarla.—Te espero en 5 minutos en el almacén del tercer piso. —

Me fui sigilosamente y di las gracias a Merlin porque nadie se percatara de mi presencia en la biblioteca con Winterfall. Aproveché el camino para comprar en la cafetería del segundo piso las dos porciones de tarta para Vanesa.

Tuve que esperar más de 10 minutos a Winterfall, ¡con lo que odio que hagan perder mi tiempo y menos en mi aniversario! La técnica de inspirar y expirar estaba siendo extrañadamente muy eficaz para controlar mi ira. De no ser por eso, muy probablemente la prefecta de Slytherin estaría a estas alturas en la enfermería.

—Llegas tarde, Winterfall. —dije irritado. La técnica era eficaz, pero no perfecta.

Decidió ignorarme y centrarse en las dos porciones de tarta que le había traído. Empezó a engullir la primera porción.

—¿Y bien? ¿De que querías hablar? —preguntó Winterfall hablando con la boca llena.

¿Nadie le ha dicho nunca que no se habla con la boca llena? No sólo tenía la nariz de cerdo, sino que también se comportaba como una marrana.

—Te necesito para que me consigas de ahora en adelante exámenes, apuntes y cualquier cosa de utilidad que consideres para aprobar sin esfuerzo. Te pagaré un porcentaje destacado de los ingresos que saque por eso. —dije asqueado viéndola comer como un cerdo.

—No. —contestó Winterfall. Ya se había acabado la primera porción y empezaba con la segunda.

—Piénsatelo bien, ganarás mucho dinero. —dije empezando a impacientarme por la actitud de Winterfall.

—No necesito dinero. —dijo Winterfall terminándose la porción. Acto seguido se chupó sus dedos para saborear lo último de tarta que quedaba. Era un milagro que no hubiera vomitado aún. —Bueno, ya me has robado más de un minuto de mi tiempo. Me voy. —

—¡Todo el mundo tiene un precio, Winterfall! ¡Dime el tuyo! —dije, empezando a lamentarme el haber recurrido a esta gorda.

—Ya te he dicho que no necesito dinero. Mi familia es una de las más ricas de todo Gales. —finalizó Winterfall dándome la espalda y caminando hacia la salida del almacen.

—Cuando he dicho que todo el mundo tiene un precio, no signfica que tenga que ser dinero. ¿No hay algo que desees? —conseguí el efecto deseado. Se detuvo de inmediato. —Pide un deseo, Winterfall. —se volvió a girar hacia mi. Por primera vez me prestaba verdadera atención.

—No puedes conseguir lo que yo quiero. —dijo cabizbaja Winterfall.

—Considérame como el genio de la lámpara. —repliqué

—¿Genio de la lámpara? —preguntó extrañada Winterfall.

Me di una facepalm (palmada facial) mental. Había leído demasiados libros muggles.

—Olvídalo. —dije negando con la cabeza por mi referencia muggle. —No soy una persona cualquiera, Winterfall. Soy Taurus Malfoy Black. Puedo hacer lo imposible posible.—continué mostrando una sonrisa de superioridad.

—Bueno... —vi como juntaba sus dedos índices y miraba al suelo. —... toda chica de mi edad quiere ser lista, rica y guapa. Cumplo las dos primeras cosas, pero ... —

Eres fea como un troll.

—No estás tan mal, mujer. —mentí.

—¡Si no puedes conseguir lo que quiero, dilo! ¡Pero no te compadezcas de mí! —gritó con lágrimas empezando a asomar.

—Mmmmm. Déjame un minuto para pensar. —mi cerebro estaba trabajando a pleno rendimiento tratando de buscar algo de mi memoria que pudiera servir. Después de un rato, di con una solución. —Existe un método ...—dije acariciándome los labios.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

—En mi biblioteca personal cuento con un libro que contiene una lista muy larga de pociones prohibidas y sus métodos de preparación. Una de esas pociones prohibidas se llama el Elixir eterno de Afrodita. La persona que lo ingiere adquiere los atributos de su ideal de belleza. No puede hacer nada para mantener la juventud, pero puede cambiar permanentemente el peso, la altura, el rostro, la piel ... incluso el iris de los ojos. —dije haciendo memoria de sus efectos.

—¡Es perfecto! —contestó aplaudiendo sola como una tonta y chillando de la emoción.

—Pero ...—dije más sombrío. Winterfall paró su alegría para concentrarse en mis palabras. —... como he dicho antes el Elixir eterno de Afrodita es una poción prohibida. Eso se debe a sus efectos secundarios. Los testimonios de los magos que la han ingerido comentan que el dolor que experimentan hasta la transformación es peor que un parto. Además, los cambios son permanentes y por tanto irreversibles. Cuando te veas al espejo no te verás a ti, verás a otra persona. Eso hace que la mayoría con el paso del tiempo sufran episodios de melancolía y gran tristeza. Existen casos que han desembocado a una depresión mayor y han acabando suicidándose.—terminé de explicar.

—De lo que me has dicho, sólo me preocupa el dolor de la transformación. Sobre no verme cuando me mire en el espejo ..., estoy deseando que ese día llegue. —dijo sin ningún atisbo de inseguridad sobre querer tomar la poción.

—Es una de las pociones más complicadas y costosas de hacer. Además, los ingredientes son muy caros ... —dije.

—¿Cuánto necesitas?—preguntó averiguando mis intenciones.

—1.000 galeones (10.000 euros) y que renuncies al porcentaje de las ganancias por las ventas de los apuntes, exámenes, y demás que consigas. —dije con una sonrisa traviesa.

En realidad, la poción requería de ingredientes valorados a lo sumo de 350 galeones, pero eso no lo sabía ella.

—500 galeones y me quedo el 10%. —regateó.

No lo sabía, pero se estaba oliendo que la estaba intentando timar. Aparte de empollona es lista. Interesante.

—Está bien, tenemos un trato. Mandaré a mis elfos para que compren todo lo necesario y que empiecen a elaborarla. La tendrás lista para finales del curso. A mitad de junio calculo—expliqué.

—¿Se tarda casi un año? —preguntó algo entristecida Winterfall.

—Ya te dije que era costosa y complicada. —dije con un encogimiento de hombros.

—Eso es mucho tiempo. Para entonces yo me habré arriesgado mucho para conseguir exámenes y preguntas a los profesores y nada me garantiza que vayas a cumplir tu parte del trato. —dijo Winterfall.

—¿Por quién me tomas? ¡Yo soy Taurus Malfoy y siempre cumplo mi palabra! —dije molesto.

—Aún así ... Necesito que hagas otra cosa por mí, para fiarme de ti. —continuó Winterfall.

—Habla. —dije cruzándome de brazos.


	129. TAURUS 34

**Todos los personajes y la historia pertenecen a JK Rowling**

 **POV TAURUS MALFOY 34**

—Aún así ... Necesito que hagas otra cosa por mí, para fiarme de ti. —continuó Winterfall.

—Habla. —dije cruzándome de brazos.

—Lana Sisterfall ha expandido el rumor que fuiste tú a petición suya, y no un accidente, lo que provocó que acabara en la enfermería Sasha Flanagan el año pasado. ¿Es cierto?—preguntó Sisterfall.

—¿Tú que crees? —pregunté retóricamente. No quería confirmarlo porque, por un lado, las paredes tienes oídos y, por el otro, que técnicamente yo no lo mandé al hospital, fue el bobo de Goyle el que le empujó por las escaleras sin que yo se lo ordenara (capítulo 78, Taurus 20).

—Lo tomaré como un sí. Quiero que hagas algo parecido para mí a lo que hiciste en su día para Lana Sisterfall—prosiguió muy seria Winterfall.— Quiero venganza. —

—¿Qué te ha hecho Flanagan? —pregunté. Ya me estaba dando pena el pobre chaval, y más ahora que trabajaba para mí gratis por el terror que me tenía.

—Flanagan no me ha hecho nada. Quiero vengarme de dos zorras de Gryffindor. —continuó Winterfall apretando la mandíbula. —Desde segundo me han hecho la vida imposible y quiero hacérselas pagar. —

Otra vez me toca trabajar de recadero. Vaya mierda.

—Dime sus nombres. —dije suspirando.

—Diana Wellinton y Silvia Melcer. —dijo. —Dales un susto que jamás puedan olvidar. Y que sepan que soy yo la que está detrás. —terminó Winterfall con una expresión de locura.

Salí del almacén en busca de las chicas, pero al cabo de unos minutos me percaté que no tenía idea de quienes eran. Ni siquiera sabía que año cursaban. Tendría que preguntarle a Winterfall mañana por ellas.

No hizo falta porque, por suerte, en el pasillo me encontré a mi gran amigo Flanagan que ahora iba a séptimo y que era de los alumnos de Hogwarts que más conocían al alumnado.

—¡Flanagan, cuánto tiempo! —dije rodeándolo con el brazo y separándole de su grupo de amigos. Cada vez que me veía su rostro adquiría una tonalidad blanquecina.

—Malfoy, precisamente estaba buscándote para felicitarte por tu cumpleaños. —dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa. Estaba temblando.

—¿Me has traído un regalo? —pregunté con malicia.

—¿Eh? —tragó saliva apunto de darle un infarto al pobre Flanagan.

—No importa, Flanagan. Mi regalo es verte con tan buena salud. —remarqué la palabra salud y eso hizo que se asustara aún más. —Necesito que me hagas un favorcillo, Sasha. —

—Claro, claro, ¿qué necesitas? —preguntó temblando como una hoja.

—Necesito que me digas todo lo que sabes acerca de Diana Wellinton y Silvia Melcer. —le susurré al oído mientras lo conducía al exterior del castillo.

—Ambas son alumnas de quinto de Gryffindor. Diana es alta para ser una chica, de tu estatura más o menos, pelirroja y con pecas que la hacen muy atractiva. Silvia es más bajita y con más curvas, de pelo castaño recogido con una trenza, y además lleva gafas. Duermen en el mismo cuarto y sus compañeras de cuarto son Betty Clashwar y Clarke Font. —

¿Cómo demonios sabía Flanagan quién dormía con quién? Me da la impresión que el calificativo de casanova se le quedaba corto ... A saber con cuántas se había enrollado. Pero bueno, ahora eso me venía bien así que no me iba a quejar.

Durante el paseo me contó detalles insignificantes de mis futuras víctimas que no me interesaban lo más mínimo. Ya habíamos salido del castillo y me quedé contemplando la torre de Gryffindor..

—... y por último, Silvia Mercer odia la comida china. Mmm, creo que no me dejo nada. Te he contado todo lo qué sé sobre ellas. —finalizó Flanagan.

—Antes has dicho que duermen con Clashwar y Font. ¿Sabrías mostrarme su cuarto? —dije señalando la Torre de Gryffindor.

—¿Para qué ...? —empezó a preguntar Flanagan. Se quedó callado al instante al ver mi expresión en el rostro. Captó el mensaje, mejor no preguntar. —Justo debajo de esa chimenea con forma de búho.—

—Creo que sobra decirlo, pero como no eres muy lumbreras lo diré igualmente ... Esta conversación nunca ha ocurrido. —dije mirándole amenazadoramente. —Si te preguntan hemos estado hablando de lo geniales que han sido nuestras vacaciones de verano. ¿Te queda claro, Flanagan?—

—Claro, clarinete. —dijo con una leve sonrisa temblorosa.

—Ahora pírate de mi vista, Flanagan. —ordené. No hizo falta que repitiera mi orden ya que al instante se marchó del lugar a grandes zancadas.

Me quedé observando la Torre de Gryffindor, y más concretamente el cuarto que había señalado Flanagan, unos minutos. Cómo sospechaba, la ventana estaba abierta, hacía demasiado calor para que estuviera cerrada. Una sonrisita se apoderó de mi rostro. Otro magnífico plan estaba en pleno desarrollo.

Fui a mi cuarto rápidamente. Aún no eran ni las 6 de la tarde, así que si me daba prisa podía ocuparme de Wellinton y Melcer esta noche. En el cuarto estaban holgazaneando Crabbe y Goyle.

—Id a cenar que tengo cosas que hacer que requieren mi máxima concentración. —ordené.

—Pero aún es muy pronto para ir a cenar...—dijo Crabbe.

—¡Pues id a merendar o a estudiar o a molestar a otro! ¡Pero no volváis aquí hasta dentro de como mínimo 3 horas! —grité molesto. Odiaba cuando no se me obedecía a la primera.

Asintieron y salieron rápidamente del cuarto. Con las prisas, los muy torpes tropezaron entre sí.

—Bien, ahora que estoy solo es hora de elaborar un poco de Filtro somnífero para dormir ... —saqué mi caldero del baúl y los ingredientes necesarios para elaborarlo.

Ya disponía de los ingredientes, porque ya había elaborado esa poción unas cuantas veces. Había días que necesitaba tomarme el Filtro para no tener pesadillas por mi entrenamiento en Oclumancia. Aún tenía secuelas de los ataques de Spider en mi mente.

Dos horas y media más tarde, terminé de elaborar la poción y la vertí en dos frascos. Esperé hasta las 23 de la noche para llevar a cabo mi plan. Crabbe y Goyle roncaban a pierna suelta y yo me fui directo a mi baúl para coger mi Nimbus 2001.

—¡Invisibilia! —susurré apuntándome con la varita.

Tanto yo como mi escoba nos volvimos completamente invisibles. Salí de las mazmorras de Slytherin en completo silencio. Por el castillo, cómo era muy tarde, sólo me topé con el squib de Filch. Naturalmente, el squib no me vio. Ya a las afueras del castillo, coloqué mi escoba en posición para volar hacia mi objetivo. El cuarto de Wellinton y Mercer. La ventana seguía abierta.

Desmonté de la escoba, allí tal y cómo me advirtió Flanagan se encontraban 4 chicas. Hice un vistazo rápido para identificar a Melcer y Wellinton. Fue fácil, una de las otras dos chicas era negra y la otra muy pálida y rubia. Aún estando invisible, me acerqué a la negra y a la rubia forzándolas aún dormidas a beber los dos frascos. Posteriormente cerré la ventana. Con un conjuro no verbal insonoricé el cuarto.

—¡Accio varitas! —dije en voz alta despertando a Wellinton y Mercer. Las cuatro varitas de las chicas se encontraban en mi mano. Cómo seguía estando invisible, parecía que las varitas estaban levitando.

—¿Qué demonios ...? —dijo Wellinton tocándose su cabellera pelirroja. —¿Un fantasma?—

—No lo creo ... —contestó Mercer con preocupación. —¿Quién eres?—

—¡Finite incantatem! —lancé el contrahechizo.

La invisibilidad que me cubría desapareció, ya podían ver el par de chicas mi maravillosa sonrisa de superioridad.

—Malfoy ... —susurró asustada Wellinton. Mercer se había levantado tratando de despertar a sus comañeras durmientes.

—No te molestes, Mercer. —dije mostrando dos frascos vacíos. —Ni un terremoto podría despertarlas hasta dentro de 8 horas.—

—¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas? ¿Qué quieres de nosotras?—preguntó entre molesta y aterrorizada Mercer.

—He venido a hacer justicia. Winterfall os manda saludos. —dije mostrando mis dientes.

—¿Vanesa la fea te ha mandado a qué nos hagas daño? —preguntó a punto de llorar Wellinton, mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo.

—No exactamente, me ha pedido que os de un susto que no olvidéis jamás.—dije.

—¡Mocoso, márchate y devuélvenos las varitas, si no quieres que se lo cuente a los profesores!Te expulsarán por entrar a altas horas de la noche al cuarto de unas chicas con intenciones maliciosas. —dijo con voz firme Mercer, tratando de disimular el miedo que sentía en ese momento.

Dejé mi escoba en el suelo y me guardé las cuatro varitas de las chicas en el bolsillo de la túnica. Inmediatamente después me acerqué lentamente a Mercer. Ésta, asustada, dio unos pasos hacia atrás hasta que su espalda chocó contra la pared de su cuarto. Me quedé mirándola estando nuestros rostros a escasos centímetros. Sus ojos estaban abiertos de para en par y su labio inferior temblaba por los nervios. Con la mano que no sostenía la varita, le acaricié la mejilla. Un sudor frío le recorría todo el cuerpo. Luego me incliné para que mi boca quedara casi acariciando su oreja.

—Tus amenazas no funcionan en mí. En Hogwarts soy intocable. —susurré a su oído. Un escalofrío le recorrió por el cuerpo.

Luego me alejé de ella lentamente y me centré en la pelirroja Wellinton que estaba tapada con la manta de su cama esperando que eso actuara de protección contra mí.

—Todo el mundo sabe quien está detrás de las apuestas. Y aquí sigo. Con más poder que nunca. A pesar de todos los enfrentamientos que he tenido con Dumbledore, nunca me ha llamado la atención. Snape es el padrino de mi hermano. ¿De qué parte creéis que se pondrán los profesores ante vuestra historia? ¿De vosotras que sois unas magas incompetentes? ¿O del heredero de la poderosa familia Malfoy?— dije. Se quedaron completamente inmóviles, incapaces de pronunciar una palabra. —Ya me lo parecía a mi.—

A decir verdad, aún no sabía por qué Dumbledore no me había dicho nada por lo de las apuestas. Si me leyó la mente debería saber todos mis tejemanejes, mi instinto me decía que había otro motivo más, aparte de descubrir que me leyó la mente, por el que Dumbledore me borró la memoria.

—Wellinton, ven aquí. —ordené haciendo un gesto con la mano. La pelirroja seguía inmóvil en la cama. —¡HE DICHO QUE VENGAS! —rugí. Por fin conseguí que me obedeciera, aunque sus piernas apenas la aguantaban. —¿Cuál es tu varita? —le pregunté mostrando las cuatro varitas que había recogido. Señaló con la mano temblorosa la varita de arce. Guardé las otras tres y le forcé a que cogiera su varita con la mano. —Bien, ahora quiero que apuntes con tu varita a tu amiguita Mercer, dibujes dos círculos y repitas las palabras que te voy a decir. —dije.

—Por favor, no ... —suplicó Wellinton asustada.

—¡No hagas que me enfade, Wellinton! —dije cogiéndola del cuello de su pijama. La solté bruscamente y me coloqué detrás de ella. —Repite conmigo, ¡Di-la-ta cal-vi-tium! —dije muy despacio separando las sílabas para que me entendiera.

—Dilata calvitium ... —siguió mi orden sollozando.

—Muy bien, pero la próxima vez sin llorar. O el hechizo no funcionará. Ya sabes ahora lo que tienes que hacer. Apunta, dibuja dos cículos y recita las palabras mágicas. —dije colocando mis manos en sus hombros.. —No tengo todo el día, Wellinton. — ella podía sentir mi aliento e su nuca.

—¡Dilata calvitium! —de la varita de Wellinton salió una luz morada impactando en una aterrorizada Mercer.

Los efectos no tardaron en aparecer. Mechones de pelo caían a toda velocidad, un minuto después Mercer se encontraba totalmente calva.

—Mi pelo, mi pelo ... —decía Mercer llorando sentada en el suelo y cogiendo mechones con las manos.

—¡Magnífico! ¡Lo has hecho muy bien Wellinton! —dije dándole una palmadita en la espalda. —Ahora devuélveme tu varita. —me obedeció de inmediato y me la devolvió. Me acerqué a la chica calva y la levanté del suelo. —Vamos, vamos, dentro de nada estarás como antes. Anímate, ahora te vas a vengar de Wellinton. —dije con una sonrisa falsa.

—Pero yo he hecho lo que me ... —se quejó Wellinton.

—¡Silencio, pelirroja! ¿Cuál es la tuya, Mercer? —dije mostrando las otras tres varitas. Ella seguía estando en trance con los ojos vidriosos, no podía escucharme. Le estiré con fuerza una mejilla para que reaccionara. —No hagas que te lo vuelva a repetir. —amenacé.— ¿Cuál es tu varita?—señaló una varita hecha con madera de cedro. Se la puse en su mano y guardé el resto—Mercer, apunta, hace un movimiento vertical y un movimiento horizontal hacia la derecha con la varita y por último pronuncias las siguientes palabras: Vi-ri-di pin-ge-re.

—¡Viridi pingere! —susurró Mercer. Una luz verde golpeó en Wellinton que hizo que su piel adquiriera la tonalidad verde.

—¡Qué buenas estudiantes sois! —rompí por la mitad tanto la varita de Wellinton y la de Mercer. Y dejé las otras dos varitas en las mesillas de noche de las otras dos chicas. —Cuando vayáis a la enfermería mañana a ver a la señora Pomfrey, ¿qué contaréis?—

—¿Eh?—preguntó anonadada Wellinton mientras se veía horrorizada en un espejo. Mercer volvió a su estado de trance.

—Respuesta incorrecta. Discutisteis por un chico y acabasteis hechizando la una a la otra. Luego rompisteis la varita de la otra por represalia. No digáis más detalles, cuanto más corta sea una mentira, menos probable que os pillen. Si algo me salpica, la próxima vez que os visite no seré tan amable. Así que espero que seáis convincentes—amenacé. Cogí la varita y me apunté de nuevo a mi mismo. —¡Invisibilia! —de nuevo me volví invisible. Abrí la ventana. —Antes de marcharme os daré un consejo, no dejéis la ventana abierta, nunca se sabe quién podría entrar ... —

Al día siguiente fui al encuentro de Winterfall para informarle que había hecho lo que me pidió.

—He cumplido.—su fea sonrisa apreció en el rostro de Winterfall. — Ahora es tu turno de cumplir. Más te vale no decepcionarme, Libra.—

—¿Libra?—preguntó extrañada Winterfall.

—A partir de ahora se te reconocerá con ese nombre. Bienvenida a mi bando, Libra.—


	130. DRACO 29

**Todos los personajes y la historia pertenecen a JK Rowling**

 **POV DRACO MALFOY 29**

Se aproximaban los exámenes del año pasado aplazados. Había un rumor que se extendía por todo el castillo. ¡Se habían filtrado las preguntas de los exámenes! Hermione estaba indignada y nos lo hizo saber en el desayuno, aparte de los cinco amigos también estaban Daphne, Blaise y Theo.

—¡No es justo! ¡Los exámenes son lo más importante en el colegio! ¿Cómo es que los profesores han sido tan descuidados? —dijo lamentándose Hermione.

—Granger, a ti lo que te gustaría es tener las preguntas. —dijo con una sonrisa burlona Blaise.

—¡No! ¡Jamás haría trampas! ¡Me tomo los exámenes muy en serio! —explicó cruzándose de brazos Hermione.

—Pues a mí me encantaría una ayudita ... —se quejó Ron. —Fred y George están super alegres. No me han dicho nada, pero seguro que ya saben todas las preguntas.—

—Parkinson y Bulstrode en el cuarto tenían una actitud muy extraña ... —dijo pensativa Violet. —Quizás también sepan algunas.—

—¿No estará detrás de todo esto Taurus? —preguntó Harry mirándome.

—¿Por qué me miras a mí? No tengo ni idea. Taurus y yo ya no dormimos juntos. Él está con Crabbe y Goyle y yo con Blaise y Theo. —dije.

—Potter tiene razón en sospechar. Taurus está involucrado. —dijo Theo, mientras se servía zumo de naranja.

—¿Cómo sabes que mi hermano tiene algo que ver? —pregunté.

—Aries me ha preguntado si estaría interesado en comprar unas preguntas sobre Transformaciones. Obviamente me he negado, en este asunto soy como Granger. Pero si Aries sabe algo y ha intentado vender esa información, es porque proviene de Taurus. —terminó de explicar.

—¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡No sólo va a hacer trampas, sino que también va a traficar con esas trampas! —replicó Hermione indignada.

—¡Es Taurus! ¡Por supuesto, que haría algo como eso! Draco, ¿puedes hablar con Taurus y que nos chive algunas ...? —dijo Ron. Acto seguido recibió un codazo por parte de Hermione. —¡Ay , eso duele! —

—Yo estoy con Ron. ¡Me juego demasiado y estoy de los nervios! ¡Voy a ir a hablar con él! —dijo Violet. Se levantó y fue hacia la mesa de Taurus, allí estaba él con Pansy colgada de su cuello. —Puaj, mejor hablaré con él más tarde.—

—Violet, no puedes recurrir al camino fácil. Hemos estudiado mucho cómo para que ahora hagas algo así. —dije intentando convencerla.

—Para ti es fácil decirlo, eres listo y estás acostumbrado a la magia. ¡No quiero que me expulsen! ¡No puedo perderos! —comentó Violet a punto de entrar en un ataque de pánico.

—Aunque pase lo peor, nunca me perderás. Mejor dicho, nunca nos perderás. —dije sonriéndola.

—Draco tiene razón, hermanita. Somos un equipo y hemos luchado para seguir honradamente. —dijo Harry poniendo la mano en el centro.

—No te conozco a ti ni a Weasley mucho, pero me apunto en eso del equipo. —soltó Daphne poniendo la mano sobre la de Harry.

—¡Equipo estudio! —dijo sonriendo Hermione y colocando su mano sobre la de Daphne.

—El nombre hay que cambiarlo. —dije jocosamente mirando a Hermione y colocando mi mano sobre la suya. Ésta negó con la cabeza y comenzó a enrojecer.

—El nombre no se cambia. —contestó Hermione devolviéndome la mirada.

—Puff, vaya porquería de equipo. —dijo Ron rodando los ojos. Hermione, Harry y yo le echamos una mirada de reprobación. —Vale, vale, adiós al equipo trampas. Hola equipo estudio—Seguidamente también se unieron Blaise y Theo.

—Vamos, Violet. No nos dejes colgados. —dije con mirada suplicante.

—Está bien. Pero como suspenda os mato. —replicó Violet. Ya con todas las manos en el centro de la mesa nos miramos los unos a los otros. —¿Y cuánto tiempo tenemos que estar así? Parecemos idiotas.

—A la de tres levantamos las manos y gritamos Equipo Estudio. —dije. —A la de una, a la de dos y a la de tres. —

—¡EQUIPO ESTUDIO! —gritamos a la vez.

Todo el salón se nos quedó mirando. Decidieron ignorarnos salvo Taurus que se acercaba sólo a nuestra mesa.

—¿Qué estáis tramando? —preguntó Taurus sentándose al lado de Violet.

—¿Cómo que qué tramamos? La pregunta es: ¿qué tramas tú? ¿No tienes que contarme algo? —pregunté molesto.

—Mmm, no sé. A sí. Mañana son las pruebas de quidditch, ¿te vas a apuntar?—preguntó Taurus, recién nombrado capitán de quidditch.

—Si me dices lo que sabes sobre las preguntas filtradas. —chantajeé.

—¿Me estás chantajeando, hermanito? —dijo Taurus con una sonrisa socarrona. —¡Me encanta! Me alegro que tus santurrones amigos no te hayan convertido en uno.—

—¡Yo no soy una santurrona! —se quejó Violet cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Y bien, Taurus? ¿Ha funcionado mi chantaje? —pregunté.

—Por supuesto, tarde o temprano os enterareis de todos modos. Básicamente, tengo a una aliada que consigue esa información y yo la vendo. Para evitar que se pueda compartir, mis colaboradores obligan a juramentarse mágicamente para que no compartan con nadie lo que han comprado. —finalizó cogiendo una patata de nuestra mesa.

—¡Eres despreciable! —dijo Hermione, molesta. —¡Creí que habías cambiado!—

—¿Eh? —dijimos Violet, Harry, Ron, Taurus y yo a la vez.

—¡Debes parar esto! —continuó Hermione ignorando nuestras miradas extrañadas.

—Ni pensarlo, sangresucia. Me proporciona una cantidad ingente de dinero. Sería un delito dejar de pasar esta oportunidad. —dijo Taurus cogiendo otra patata.—Por cierto, si queréis algo, os haré un descuento.—

—No, gracias. Somos el equipo estudio. —dijo Hermione enfadada, dándole la espalda.

—Que nombre tan ridículo ...—dijo Taurus rodando los ojos.

—¿Para qué quieres tanto dinero? No sé si se te habrá olvidado, pero somos ricos. —dije.

—Habla por ti, hermanito. Padre sigue enfadado conmigo y aún tengo el grifo cerrado. Necesito caprichos. Y esos caprichos no se pagan solos. —cuando estaba por coger otra patata, Violet le dio un manotazo.

—¡Deja de comer nuestras patatas, glotón!—se quejó Violet.

—¿Acompañaréis a Draco en las pruebas? —preguntó Taurus a Daphne, Blaise, Theo y a Violet cogiendo esta vez una croqueta. Violet le miró molesta por estar siguiendo con el robo de nuestra comida.

—Claro. Me encantaría ser guardián. —dijo Blaise entusiasmado.

—Yo me presentaré para ser cazador. —expuso Theo.

—¿Y vosotras? —preguntó Blaise

—Paso. Ha dejado de gustarme desde que vi como mi hermana Astoria caía en picado más de 10 metros. —explicó Daphne.

—Yo tampoco me veo jugando a quidditch. —dijo Violet cabizbaja.

—No lo hiciste mal cuando me desafiaste con tu hermano en primero sin haber volado en tu vida. Creo que darás la talla. —dijo Taurus.

—Quizás en otro año. Estoy demasiado centrada en los exámenes, y acabo de decidir que no quiero hacer trampas. —dijo cabizbaja Violet.

—Bueno, pues cuando quieras dejar estar en la sombre de tu hermano, me vienes a buscar. Mañana sed puntuales. —finalizó Taurus. —Mentiría si dijera que ha sido un placer haberos visto, comadreja y cara rajada. —después volvió a sentarse con su grupito de amigos.

—Tan encantador como siempre. —dijo Ron.

—¿Por qué no ha incluido a Hermione entre los que no sentía alegría por ver?—preguntó Harry.

Buena pregunta.

Al día siguiente nos presentamos casi 50 alumnos a las pruebas de Slytherin. Fuimos escogidos para el equipo, Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy, Bulstrode, Aries, Aquarius, Theo, Blaise y yo. Taurus me prometió que no había influido en su elección el escogerme. Con el resto sí. Pero prefería a gente cercana en el equipo. Estaba seguro que siempre cogería la snitch y que por tanto le daba igual que el resto no fuera lo suficientemente capaz.

Creo que tendrá problemas con sus ex compañeros de quidditch.


	131. HARRY 16

**Todos los personajes y la historia pertenecen a JK Rowling**

 **POV HARRY POTTER 16**

Nos quitamos un peso de encima todos cuando acabaron los exámenes de Septiembre. No sé como conseguimos Violet, Ron y yo aprobar todas las asignaturas sin trampas, pero lo hicimos. Que Draco y Hermione aprobaran sin dificultad no era extraño. Lo raro fue que Taurus no sacó muy buenas notas a pesar de tener todas las preguntas. Supongo que lo habrá hecho para disimular.

Por fin íbamos a tener nuestra primera clase, iba a ser la optativa de Adivinación. La escogimos Hermione, Ron, Violet y yo. Ninguno de los dos hermanos Malfoy la eligió. Los cuatro íbamos en dirección a clase caminando por los pasillos.

—Bien, hoy comenzamos asignaturas nuevas —dijo alegremente Hermione mirando el horario.

—Hermione —dijo Ron frunciendo el entrecejo y mirando detrás de ella—, se han confundido con tu horario. Mira, te han apuntado para unas diez asignaturas al día. No hay tiempo suficiente.—

—Ya me apañaré. Lo he concertado con la profesora McGonagall.—explicó Hermione.

—Pero mira —dijo Ron riendo—, ¿ves la mañana de hoy? A las nueve hay Adivinación y Estudios Muggles a la misma hora. Sé que eres muy buena estudiante, Hermione, pero no hay nadie capaz de tanto. ¿Cómo vas a estar en dos clases a la vez?—

—No seas tonto —dijo Hermione bruscamente—, por supuesto que no voy a estar en dos clases a la vez.—

—Pero...—continuó Ron

—¿Y a ti qué te importa si mi horario está un poco apretado, Ron? —dijo Hermione—. Ya te he dicho que lo he arreglado todo con la profesora McGonagall.—

No dijimos nada hasta llegar a clase de Adivinación que estaba en el último piso de la torre norte. Llegamos apenas dos minutos antes de las nueve. Fue una larga caminata desde el Gran Comedor. No asimilaba lo grande que podía llegar a ser el castillo de Hogwarts.

Al entrar, mi primera impresión fue que era el aula de aspecto más extraño que había visto en mi vida. No se parecía en nada a un aula; era algo a medio camino entre un ático y un viejo salón de té. Al menos veinte mesas circulares, redondas y pequeñas, se apretujaban dentro del aula, todas rodeadas de sillones tapizados con tela de colores y de cojines pequeños y redondos. Todo estaba iluminado con una luz tenue y roja y hacía un calor agobiante. Las estanterías de las paredes circulares estaban llenas de bolas de cristal y una gran cantidad de tazas de té.

—¿Dónde está la profesora? —preguntó Ron.

—Bienvenidos —dijo una voz suave que salía de las sombras—. Es un placer veros por fin en el mundo físico.—

Mi primera impresión fue que se trataba de una loca, alta y delgada. Llevaba unas gafas aún más feas que las mías, innumerables collares de cuentas en su cuello, y tenía las manos llenas de anillos y los brazos de pulseras.

—Sentaos, niños míos, sentaos —dijo la profesora, y los alumnos se encaramaron torpemente a los sillones o se hundían en los cojines. Violet, Ron, Hermione y yo nos sentamos a la misma mesa redonda—. Bienvenidos a la clase de Adivinación. Soy la profesora Trelawney. Seguramente es la primera vez que me veis. Noto que descender muy a menudo al bullicio del colegio principal nubla mi ojo interior.—

Los cuatro nos miramos con incredulidad ante la declaración de la profesora.

—Así que habéis decidido estudiar Adivinación, la más difícil de todas las artes mágicas. Debo advertiros desde el principio de que si no poseéis la Vista, no podré enseñaros prácticamente nada. Los libros tampoco os ayudarán mucho en este terreno... —Ron, Violet y yo miramos con una sonrisa burlona a Hermione, que parecía asustada al oír que los libros no iban a ser de mucha utilidad en aquella asignatura—. Hay numerosos magos y brujas que, aun teniendo una gran habilidad en lo que se refiere a transformaciones, hechizos y desapariciones súbitas, son incapaces de penetrar en los velados misterios del futuro —continuó la profesora Trelawney, recorriendo las caras nerviosas con sus ojos enormes y brillantes—. Es un don reservado a unos pocos. Dime, muchacho —dijo de repente a Neville, que casi se cayó del cojín—, ¿se encuentra bien tu abuela?—

—Creo que sí —dijo Neville tembloroso.

—Yo en tu lugar no estaría tan seguro, querido —dijo la profesora Trelawney. Neville tragó saliva.—Durante este curso estudiaremos los métodos básicos de adivinación. Dedicaremos el primer trimestre a la lectura de las hojas de té. El segundo nos ocuparemos en quiromancia. A propósito, querida mía —le soltó de pronto a Parvati Patil—, ten cuidado con cierto pelirrojo.—

Parvati miró con un sobresalto a Ron, que estaba inmediatamente detrás de ella, y alejó de él su sillón.

—Durante el último trimestre —continuó la profesora Trelawney—, pasaremos a la bola de cristal si la interpretación de las llamas nos deja tiempo. Por desgracia, un desagradable brote de gripe interrumpirá las clases en febrero. Yo misma perderé la voz. Y en torno a Semana Santa, uno de vosotros nos abandonará para siempre. —Un silencio muy tenso siguió a este comentario, pero la profesora Trelawney no pareció notarlo—. Querida —añadió dirigiéndose a Lavender Brown, que era quien estaba más cerca de ella —, ¿me podrías pasar la tetera grande de plata?—

Lavender dio un suspiro de alivio, se levantó, cogió una enorme tetera de la estantería y la puso sobre la mesa, ante la profesora Trelawney.

—Gracias, querida. A propósito, eso que temes sucederá el viernes dieciséis de octubre. —Lavender tembló—. Ahora quiero que os pongáis por parejas. —Ron y yo fomamos una, y Violet y Hermione la otra. — Coged una taza de la estantería, venid a mí y os la llenaré. Luego sentaos y bebed hasta que sólo queden los posos. Removed entonces los posos agitando la taza tres veces con la mano izquierda y poned luego la taza boca abajo en el plato. Esperad a que haya caído la última gota de té y pasad la taza a vuestro compañero, para que la lea. Interpretaréis los dibujos dejados por los posos utilizando las página de _Disipar las nieblas del futuro_. Yo pasaré a ayudaros y a daros instrucciones. —finalizó la profesora Trelawney.

Ron y yo llenamos las tazas de té, las tomamos rápidamente, removimos los posos como nos había indicado la profesora Trelawney, después secamos las tazas y las intercambiamos.

—Bien —dijo Ron, después de abrir los libros por las páginas 5 y 6—. ¿Qué ves en la mía?—

—Una masa marrón y empapada —respondí. El humo fuertemente perfumado de la habitación me adormecía y atontaba.

—¡Ensanchad la mente, queridos, y que vuestros ojos vean más allá de lo terrenal! —exclamó la profesora Trelawney sumida en la penumbra.

—Bueno, hay una especie de cruz torcida... —dije consultando _Disipar las nieblas del futuro_ —. Eso significa que vas a pasar penalidades y sufrimientos... Lo siento... Pero hay algo que podría ser el sol. Espera, eso significa mucha felicidad... Así que vas a sufrir, pero vas a ser muy feliz...—

—Si te interesa mi opinión, tendrían que revisarte el ojo interior —dijo Ron, y tuvimos que contener la risa cuando la profesora Trelawney nos miró.

—Ahora me toca a mí... —Ron miró con detenimiento la taza de Harry, arrugando la frente a causa del esfuerzo—. Aquí hay algo —volvió a girar la taza— que parece un animal. Sí, si esto es su cabeza... parece un hipo..., no, una oveja...—

—Déjame ver eso, querido —le dijo la profesora Trelawney a Ron y le quitó la taza de Harry.

Toda la clase se quedó en silencio, expectante. La profesora Trelawney miraba fijamente la taza de té, girándola en sentido contrario a las agujas del reloj.

—El halcón... querido, tienes un enemigo mortal. —explicó la profesora.

—Eso lo sabe todo el mundo —dijo Hermione en un susurro alto. La profesora Trelawney la miró fijamente—. Todo el mundo sabe lo de Harry y Quien Usted Sabe.

Ron, Violet y yo la miramos con una mezcla de asombro y admiración. Nunca la habíamos visto hablar así a un profesor. La profesora Trelawney prefirió no contestar.

—La porra... un ataque. Vaya, vaya... no es una taza muy alegre... la calavera... peligro en tu camino... —toda la clase escuchaba con atención, sin moverse. La profesora Trelawney dio una última vuelta a la taza, se quedó boquiabierta y gritó. —¡AAAAAAA!— La profesora Trelawney se dejó caer en un sillón vacío, con la mano en el corazón y los ojos cerrados. — Mi querido chico... mi pobre niño... no... es mejor no decir... no... no me preguntes...—

—¿Qué es, profesora? —dijo inmediatamente Dean Thomas. Todos se habían puesto de pie y rodearon nuestra mesa, acercándose mucho al sillón de la profesora Trelawney para poder ver mi taza.

—Querido mío —abrió la profesora completamente sus grandes ojos—, tienes el _Grim_.—

—¿El qué? —pregunté asustado.

Estaba claro que nadie la comprendía, pero casi todos se llevaron la mano a la boca, horrorizados.

—¡El _Grim_ , querido, el _Grim_! —exclamó la profesora Trelawney—. ¡El perro gigante y espectral que ronda por los cementerios! Mi querido chico, se trata de un augurio, el peor de los augurios... el augurio de la muerte.—

Todos me miraron horrorizados ; todos excepto Hermione, que se había levantado y se había acercado al respaldo del sillón de la profesora Trelawney.

—No creo que se parezca a un _Grim_ —dijo Hermione rotundamente.

—Perdona que te lo diga, querida, pero percibo muy poca aura a tu alrededor. Muy poca receptividad a las resonancias del futuro. —dijo la profesora, molesta con Hermione.

—Parece un _Grim_ si miras así —decía Seamus con los ojos casi cerrados—, pero así parece un burro —añadió inclinándose a la izquierda.

—¿Voy a morir sí o no...? —pregunté enfadado.

—Creo que hemos concluido por hoy —dijo la profesora Trelawney con su voz más leve—. Sí... por favor, recoged vuestras cosas...—

Silenciosamente, entregamos las tazas de té a la profesora Trelawney, recogimos los libros y cerramos las mochilas.

—Hasta que nos veamos de nuevo —dijo débilmente la profesora Trelawney—, que la buena suerte os acompañe. —

Ron, Violet, Hermione y yo bajamos en silencio la escalera de mano del aula y luego la escalera de caracol, y luego nos dirigimos a la clase de Transformaciones de la profesora McGonagall. Que este año compartíamos con Slytherin. Al entrar en el aula nos saludó Draco con una sonrisa, pero al ver nuestras caras tristes, arqueó una ceja extrañado.

—¿Qué os pasa?—preguntó Draco.

—La profesora Trelawney ha predicho mi muerte. —dije cabizbajo.


	132. HERMIONE 29

**Todos los personajes y la historia pertenecen a JK Rowling**

 **POV HERMIONE GRANGER 29**

Al entrar en el aula nos saludó Draco con una sonrisa, pero al ver nuestras caras tristes, arqueó una ceja extrañado.

—¿Qué os pasa?—preguntó Draco.

—La profesora Trelawney ha predicho mi muerte. —dijo cabizbajo Harry.

Recordé que debía usar el giratiempo que me había dado la profesora McGonagall cuanto antes mejor. Me advirtió que no debía ir atrás en el tiempo durante mucho tiempo si no quería que me dañara la salud.

—Tengo que ir al servicio un momento. Ahora os veo—mentí.

McGonagall me había hecho jurar que no se lo diría a nadie. Ni siquiera a mis amigos. Tuvo que escribir un montón de cartas al Ministerio de Magia para que me dejaran tener uno. Les dijo que era una estudiante modelo y que no lo utilizaría nunca para otro fin. Con el giratiempo podré asistir a varias clases que tienen lugar al mismo tiempo. Adivinación y Estudios Muggles.

—Pues espero que no sea para hacer aguas mayores, solo quedan 5 minutos para que empiece la clase. —comentó Ron. Le di un fuerte golpe en el hombre. —¡Auu! —se quejó.

—¡No seas cerdo!—dije avergonzada. —¡Una chica no habla de esas cosas! —

Me fui rápidamente del lugar al baño más cercano. Primero me aseguré que no había nadie y , una vez examinado que no había ningún alma, saqué el giratiempo que me recordaba por su forma a un reloj de arena.

—Con dos horas bastará ... —dije en un susurro para mi misma.

Estaba nerviosa, iba a ser mi primera vez usándolo. Le di dos vueltas al artefacto. El baño desapareció por un instante, tuve la sensación de que volaba muy rápidamente hacia atrás. A mi alrededor veía pasar manchas de formas y colores borrosos. Notaba palpitaciones en los oídos. Quise gritar, pero no podía oír su propia voz. Sentí el suelo firme bajo mis pies y todo volvió a aclararse.

Espero que más adelante me acostumbre a las náuseas. Quedaban 15 minutos para que empezara Estudios Muggles. Caminé hasta el aula, esperando no llamar la atención. Por suerte era imposible que me encontrara con mi otro yo, Estudios Muggles se encontraba en la torre sur y Adivinación en la torre norte.

La clase parecía a las aulas que habían en mi colegio, en la época anterior a que entrara en Hogwarts, con pupitres y todo. Cuando entré en clase, sólo habían otros cuatro alumnos con rostros de aburrimiento. No era la optativa más popular. La mayoría de magos tenían prejuicios sobre aprender cosas de muggles, lo consideraban inútil. Y los que no tenían prejuicios, era porque seguramente tenían algún familiar muggle y por tanto no sentían la necesidad de aprender algo que ya sabían por su familia. Yo estaba entusiasmada por aprender estudios muggles desde la perspectiva de un mago.

Los cuatro alumnos eran un chico con gafas de Hufflepuff, dos chicas que parecían hermanas de Ravenclaw y un chico algo grueso de Gryffindor. Nunca había hablado con ninguno de ellos así que no me sabía sus nombres.

El reloj de pared de la clase sonó, indicando que eran las 9 en punto de la mañana. Aún no había ni rastro del profesor. Un minuto más tarde, la puerta se abrió. Se me había olvidado que aún faltaba un alumno en esta clase. Taurus Malfoy Black.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No tienes Adivinación a esta hora, sangresucia? Supuse que cuando vieras el horario renunciarías a Estudios Muggles ya que tus padres son muggles.—dijo Taurus con una ceja levantada.

—¿Desde cuándo controlas mi horario? —pregunté tratando de desviar el tema.

—Al apuntarme a Estudios muggles, me sorprendió ver tu nombre en la lista de la asignatura ya que debería serte una pérdida de tiempo. Al fin y al cabo eres hija de muggles. Así que investigué a qué otras asignaturas te habías apuntado. No me extrañó verte en todas, como pasa con el poder y el dinero, los que ansían el saber siempre quieren más. ¿Entonces has renunciado a Adivinación? Bueno, a decir verdad no te pierdes mucho. Considero que los magos que creen en profecías y el destino son unos gilipollas. —dijo echándose para atrás con la silla Taurus.

—No es de tu incumbencia a lo que renuncie. Me limitaré a decir que he hablado con la profesora McGonagall y ha arreglado todo. —mentí en parte. —¿Y tú que haces aquí? ¿No odiabas a los muggles?—

—Hay que conocer al enemigo, sangre sucia. Además, hay ideas muggles muy interesantes que me han ayudado muchísimo, como por ejemplo, el tema de las apuestas. —dijo con su clásica sonrisa de superioridad.

Rodé los ojos. Y yo pensando que había cambiado.

Unos minutos más tarde llegaron a clase un adulto con el pelo rapado de unos 40 años y una chica adolescente de entre 14 y 16 años con el cabello rubio y recogido en una trenza.

—Bienvenidos a la clase de Estudios Muggles. Soy el profesor Howard Celsius, y es mi tercer año dando esta asignatura. Por primera vez, tengo una ayudante y es mi queridísima y guapísima hija, Victoria Celsius.—dijo el profesor señalando a su hija. Ésta nos saludó con la mano. —En esta clase aprenderéis las actividades cotidianas que hacen los muggles para sobrevivir, y también a defenderos para el hipotético caso en que no contéis con una varita en ese momento. Nos dividiremos en dos grupos, y durante el año, Victoria y yo nos iremos alternando para que podáis aprender las dos cosas ... —cogió la lista de alumnos. —A ver ... Fox, Griffin y Stinson os quedaréis aquí conmigo; Ford, Granger y Malfoy ... vosotros os iréis con mi hija a la sala de entrenamiento contigua a ésta. —

—Genial ... —murmuré sarcásticamente. No me apetecía mucho estar en el grupo del insoportable de Taurus.

Taurus, el chico gordito de Gryffindor y yo fuimos liderados por Victoria a la sala contigua. Estaba decorada como si fuera un tatami de judo, totalmente acolchado.

—Estupendo—dijo Victoria dando una palmada. —, como bien ha dicho mi padre antes, me llamo Victoria Celsius y os voy a enseñar defensa personal este curso, así que ...—Ford, el niño gordito levantó la mano —Ehmm ¿cómo te llamabas chico?—

—Ford, Henry Ford. ¿No eres un poco joven para dar clase?—preguntó Ford.

—Para tu información, en menos de dos meses cumplo 16 años. Así que soy lo suficientemente mayor para enseñarte y de paso darte una paliza si me vuelves a interrumpir.—dijo Victoria frunciendo el ceño. —Desde que me diagnosticaron que no podía practicar magia a los 8 años, he estado practicando como una jabata todo tipo de arte marcial. —

—Renuncio a esta optativa. —anunció Taurus dándonos la espalda y a punto de marcharse.

—¿No aceptas que una chica te de clase? ¿Eres misógino o qué? —reprochó Victoria cruzándose de brazos.

—No lo soy. —contestó Taurus girándose y enfrentándose con la mirada a Victoria. —Lo que no acepto es que una squib, o lo que es lo mismo, un ser inferior me de clase.—

Mmmm ..., esto se va a poner feo ..., muy feo.


End file.
